Who are you for me ?
by Ayumuri-chan
Summary: Ciel se réveille d'un coma suite à un grave accident. Mais quel accident ? Et pourquoi a-t-il l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important ? Pourquoi sa famille lui cache des choses qui semblent importante pour sa mémoire ? Découvrez la suite ici !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The waking up

Je me sens lourd, j'ai mal dans la plupart de mes membres. Je ne vois que le noir mais pourtant j'entends des gens parler dont une qui commençait à pleurer, des bruits de pas qui résonnaient ainsi que des claquements de métaux et de verres. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'appelle. Je sens alors mon corps bougeait vers un endroit précis, dès que je m'arrête je vois une lumière. Je souris intérieurement et me précipite vers cette fameuse illumination. Mes yeux se sont finalement ouverts et je vois mes parents inquiets et en larmes, enfin surtout ma mère. Dès qu'elle me voit me réveiller, elle saute sur moi avec un air si soulagé alors que mon père soupire de soulagement. Je regarde alors autours de moi, j'étais dans une salle blanche avec une odeur de médicaments. Je vois un électrocardiogramme à mes côtés qui est relié à moi grâce aux électrodes avec une petite table et une chaise Je suis dans un lit avec un habit de patient, une robe blanche. Je suis couvert de bandages et ressent des douleurs puissantes dans mes membres. Aux côtés de mon père, je vois un homme en blouse blanche avec un air ravi et soulagé, sûrement un médecin. Tout le monde semblait heureux de mon réveil mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je inconscient et pourquoi me sens-je si lourd et engourdi ? J'éclaircis ma gorge dont le voix semblait ne pas être sortit depuis fort longtemps.

_ Que... Que se passe-t-il ?, demandais-je avec un regard impassible.

Ma mère se leva avec un sourire et se mit à regarder les deux hommes qui se fixaient eux-aussi. Finalement, ils acquiescent de la tête et ma mère prit l'initiative de me répondre avec sa voix si enjouée.

_ Mon chéri... ! Tu es vivant ! Tu viens de sortir du coma !, me déclare-t-elle avec un visage si heureux.

_ … Du... Coma …?, répétais-je alors avec un air surpris.

_ Oui fiston ! Tu étais dans le coma depuis 4 mois, reprit mon père avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Pourquoi... Étais-je dans le coma ?, ma voix devient enfin un peu plus normal mais pourtant je ressens un malaise dans ma gorge.

_ … Nous devrions te laisser te reposer, Ciel-kun. Tu dois être épuisé malgré tout le sommeil que tu as accumulé ! Venez, Mr. et Mme Phantomhive, nous ferions mieux de laisser votre fils se reposer., intervient subitement le médecin sans même avoir laissé le temps à mes parents de me répondre...

_ Vous avez raison, on va te laisser Ciel. Repose-toi bien mon chéri, dit alors ma mère avec un sourire chaleureux.

_ On viendra te revoir demain, continu mon père avant de refermer la porte dans un faible claquement.

Dès qu'ils partirent, je soupire et me sens enfin un peu plus libre. Le docteur avait raison, je suis fatigué malgré le sommeil que j'ai pu accumuler durant 4 mois. Je me sens malgré tout anxieux puisque aucun de ces adultes a voulu me répondre à mes questions, mais bon... Je devrais arrêter de m'inquiéter sur ce sujet pour l'instant et me réjouir de mon rétablissement. Je réfléchis au passé et revois la plupart des événements de mon enfance et tout les souvenirs qui me sont nécessaires pour vivre actuellement.** Mais alors... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! ^^ Voila le chapitre 2de Who are you for me ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! (par contre pour cette histoire, je le publierai tout les jours XD vu que les chapitres sont court) Donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les coïncidences sont la cause de nos malheurs ! Par contre, vous voulez avoir un lemon dans cette fic là ? XD

**toroko-sama:** Contente que cette nouvelle fic te plaise =D, je pense que tout le monde avait compris que c'était notre cher Sebastian que Ciel a oublié X) mais bon... Tu verras pourquoi il a oublié J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! ^^

**sabribridu57:** Merci beaucoup ^^, et non je ne suis pas malade XD, il m'arrive d'écrire des petits chapitres ! lol, bon par contre... Tu verras ce que cache les parents et si Sebastian est lié à l'histoire ou non ! XD (ben nous pensons tous qu'il en fait partit XD sinon j'aurais pas mis SebastianXCiel en pairing XD)

Voila! Bonne lecture et merci de me laisser vos impressions ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: In the morning, I'm searching something<span>

Je me réveille difficilement tandis que les oiseaux chatonnaient tôt ce matin. Je me suis d'abord demandé où je suis, mais après quelques minutes de réflexion je me rappelle de l'endroit où je me trouve: dans un lit d'hôpital. Mes yeux arrivent finalement à regarder la salle si blanche et si lumineuse, à l'époque j'aimais cette couleur mais pourquoi maintenant je préfère la sobriété voir les ténèbres ? Tandis que je médite sur mon étrange comportement, j'entends la porte grincer. Une jeune femme avec de grosses lunettes qui avait une chevelure rousse et attachée en couettes, elle portait la tenue d'infirmière. Elle me sourit et me salua poliment. Je ne réponds rien puisque je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec les inconnus, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être gêné de mon comportement. Elle pénètre finalement dans la chambre et commence à poser un plateau de nourriture. Je la fixe et elle commence à bégayer tout en ayant le teint rouge.

_ Je-Je vous... A-A-Apporte le petit déjeuner... M-M-Mr. Phantomhive, finit par dire cette jeune femme avec un sourire plus qu'idiot sur le visage.

_ Je vois... Comment vous appelez vous ?, demandais-je sans une réelle conviction.

_ J-J-Je m'appelle Mey-Rin ! Mais... V-V-V-Vous pouvez me tutoyer M-M-Mr. Phantomhive !

_ Très bien... Alors arrête d'être aussi tendue je ne vais pas te manger !

_ … Excusez-moi..., répond alors Mey-Rin avec un visage désolée.

_ … Tu peux disposer et arrête de faire cette tête sinon tu feras fuir un patient.

_ Merci . Reposez vous bien !, et sur ces mots, elle part dans un fort fracas.

Je soupire de désarroi, je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de personne mais pourtant, j'ai une impression de déjà vu... Pourquoi ? Je fixe alors le plateau et commence à manger, je retrouve la saveur de différents aliments comme le lait ou un yaourt au fruits. Malgré mes 4 mois comateux, je peux dire que ce petit-déjeuné ne vaut rien comparé à ceux qu'_Il_ prépare. **Il** ? Qui ça** Il **? Soudain, ma tête se fait douloureuse et je ne parviens toujours pas à me rappeler de la personne que je venais d'évoquer. Pourquoi donc ? J'ai beau réfléchir, ma mémoire est parsemé de trou et plus je cherche à avoir une réponse et plus ma tête me fait souffrir. Je ne comprends pas. Je ressens un vide au fond de mon cœur et je me sens comme triste... J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose d'important, mais quoi ? Finalement, après avoir fini de manger, je m'écroule sur le lit et ressent des douleurs aux niveaux du dos et des bras, peut-être suis-je allé un peu fort en me jetant sur le lit. Mais peu importe, ce qui me dérange, c'est cette personne que j'ai prononcé. Qui cela pourrait-il bien être ? J'ai passé la matinée à comprendre ce que je ressens et à chercher la fameuse personne. Mais rien... À la place, j'ai eu droit à des examens pour mon cerveau et à la visite de mes parents. D'après eux, je vais bien et que je n'ai rien oublié, mais pourtant je ressens comme de la gêne et de l'anxiété à travers le sourire. Enfin partis, le docteur arrive et me fait passer des petits examens de reconnaissances. Je lui parle finalement quand il finit de faire tout ce qu'il avait à faire.

_ Docteur ? , ma voix fut faible et on sentait bien mon manque de confiance rien qu'avec ce ton.

_ Oui ?, me répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Vous avez bien dis qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec mon cerveau n'est-ce-pas ?

_ En effet, pourquoi ?

_ J'ai pourtant l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important.

_ Hum... Tu sais, c'est assez fréquent d'oublier des choses, qu'elles soient importantes ou non, après un coma. Mais en général, cela te reviendra à l'esprit rapidement.

_ Je vois. Merci Docteur.

_ Sur ce, reposes-toi bien, il partit avec un sourire rassurant.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et ne sais plus quoi penser. Cette personne me hante l'esprit mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui. J'ai pourtant l'impression de bien la connaître et qu'elle était quelqu'un de très proche. **Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors sans avoir trouvé la réponse à ma question**.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila donc le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^ Par contre si vous voyez un tiret mais qu'après il y a un point, c'est tout à fait normal ! Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai oublié d'écrire quoi que ce soit, c'est fais exprès :] (en fait là où il y a un point, c'est censé être un vide... Mais comme FF enlève mes tirets... Je suis obligée de le faire ainsi ! Mais il n'y a rien du tout normalement !) Bonne lecture ! Et merci à ceux qui la suivent déjà ^^

**Ayumi-michaelis: **Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! =D Tu sauras s'il retrouve finalement la mémoire et qui est-ce "lui" XD, merci encore de tes rewiews !

**sabribridu57:** ah XD si j'écris cette fic, c'est pour vous faire patientez en attendant que j'écrive mon autre fic XD, mais bon... J'espère que cela te plaît quand même ! Bon si tu veux un lemon... Je verrai comment faire dans cette histoire... XD, ah bon ? T'as envie de rentrer dans l'histoire pour lui dire ? Ben tiens... XD Bon en tout cas, merci de tes rewiews ^^

**cielxsebastian:** Ah tu sauras quand il apparaitra ! XD Mais j'avoue que Ciel est très grave pour oublier notre ténébreux... lol; mais lui aussi n'a pas l'air de vouloir apparaitre... Mais pourquoi ? lol. Bon sinon... J'avoue que les adultes de cette histoire sont très chiant dans cette fic... Alors tu vas avoir du mal à les supporter.

**toroko-sama:** J'avoue que c'est des ordures... XD, mais bon... Ils ont sûrement une raison ! lol, merci encore pour tes rewiews

**Bocchan-chan:** Merci de tes encouragements ! ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^ Toi aussi tu veux un lemon ? XD Va falloir que je réfléchisse sur comment le faire arriver XD en tout cas merci ! Et j'espère que cette histoire te plaira autant que l'autre ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: In the afternoon, I look something but what ?<span>

Je me réveille dans la chambre dont la fenêtre est ouverte. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai l'impression de me rappeler de quelque chose mais quoi ? Je ne le sais pas mais je commence à avoir peur. Il n'y a rien à craindre, je suis dans un hôpital, certes il peut y avoir des psychopathes, mais il n'y a rien qui puisse mettre ma vie en danger. Finalement j'essaie de calmer ma peur en m'approchant de la fenêtre pour admirer le cerisier en fleur, ce qui est plutôt rare à voir... Je marche lentement. Plus je m'approche et plus je ressens la terreur stimuler mon corps. J'atteins au bout de longues minutes la fenêtre et soupire de soulagement quand je constate qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Mais pourtant, mon nœud au ventre ne veut toujours pas disparaître. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce cerisier mais pas en hauteur. Oui, je me rappelle de tout les détails lorsque je le regardais d'en dessous... Avec quelqu'un, mais qui ? Et puis, comment pourrai-je connaître ce cerisier puisque je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cet hôpital. Ma tête recommence à être douloureuse tandis que je cherche toujours une réponse. Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ? Au bout de longues minutes, la douleur se calma enfin et je soupire de soulagement. Soudain je vois un chat noir sautait sur moi, trop surpris et effrayé, je tombe en arrière avec cet animal. Je me relève difficilement de ma chute et vois alors une petite boule de poils ronronnait sur mon ventre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce chat s'est pris d'affection pour moi et je commence à être irriter par ces animaux que je n'aime guère. Alors que j'allais l'éjecter de mon corps, il dirige sa tête vers moi et ce que je vois écarquille mes yeux. Ce chat avait des yeux aussi rouge que la couleur du sang et soudain, je me rappelle de quelque chose bien que ma tête soit encore très douloureuse.

_"Je suis sous le cerisier et j'admire sa grande splendeur. Avec cette personne... Mais qui ?_

__C'est si beau quand c'est fleuri ! N'est-ce pas ... ?_

__ .  
><em>

__ Oui tu as raison...! J'aimerai en avoir un à la maison moi aussi !_

__ .  
><em>

__ Tu le penses réellement ? Je l'espère._

__ .  
><em>

__ Oui, tu as raison...,répondais-je avec un teint légèrement rouge._

__ .  
><em>

__ Oh tu as vu ? Il y a un chat ! C'est plutôt rare que tu ne te précipites pas vers lui !, blaguais-je tout en m'approchant de l'animal en question._

__ .  
><em>

__ Ne... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !, rétorquais-je alors plus que gêné._

__ .  
><em>

__ T-Tu as vu ? Ce chat te ressemble beaucoup ! J'ai même l'impression que c'est ton portrait craché !, dis-je en essayant de détourner le sujet._

__ .  
><em>

__ Oui, je le trouve tout simplement magnifique., tout en parlant, je porte l'animal dans les airs, il a l'air de bien s'amuser puisqu'il miaule._

__ .  
><em>

_Je joue avec ce chat sous le ... attendri de … . Je me sens si bien, c'était l'une de mes plus belle journée. Il n' y a vraiment que … qui puisse changer mon quotidien."_

Je me rappelle à présent. Ce chat... C'est celui de mon passé et il me reconnaît toujours malgré les mois. J'aime beaucoup ce chat car il **lui** ressemble. Mais qui ? Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler. Même dans mes souvenirs, la personne qui est censé être à mes côtés n'apparaît pas et je ne parviens même pas à entendre sa voix. Mais il semble que je l'apprécie beaucoup... Alors que je posais ma main pour soulager la douleur, je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues. Je … Pleure ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ce sentiment de tristesse et de mélancolie ? Je cherche et cherche sans cesse alors que le chat à mes côtés cherche à me réconforter en se frottant contre moi et en ronronnant. **Tout comme lui.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour ! ^^ Voila le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Ayumi-michaelis:** C'est si dur pour notre pauvre Ciel TT, moi même je me trouve cruelle de l'empêcher de se rappeler de quelque chose d'aussi important ! XD mais bon... Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! Et encore merci de ta review ^^

**toroko-sama:** Tu aimerais toi aussi qu'il y ait un lemon hein ? XD, bon je vais voir si j'arriverai en faire un dans cette histoire lol ! Ciel s'en rappelle oui, c'est super, mais ces souvenirs sont quand même un peu bizarre non ? XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: At night, I want something by someone<span>

Je suis dans le lit, pensif alors que mes parents ne cessent de brailler de l'air. Ils savent parfaitement que je ne les écoute pas vu que je ne cesse de fixer le ciel sombre, mais ils ne veulent pas que je me sente délaisser juste après mon réveil. D'après le docteur j'étais en voie de rétablissement plus rapidement que prévu puisque je n'avais pratiquement plus mal aux membres, ce qui le surpris énormément mais le soulagea aussi d'un côté. Pourtant, mon petit doigt me dit que je ne devrais pas quitter l'hôpital, il y a encore des choses que je dois savoir avant de partir, comme ce passage avec ce cerisier. Je voulais poser la question à mes parents, mais ils ne semblent pas apte à me répondre alors il va falloir que je cherche les réponses par moi-même. Finalement je fixe mes deux parents qui avaient toujours un sourire. Je pose une question qui me brûle les lèvres et qui semble les surprendre.

_ Vous êtes sûr... Que je n'ai rien oublié ?, demandais-je soudainement rendant mes parents plus que perplexe.

_ Ciel... Je t'assure que tu n'as rien oublié, et puis les examens te l'ont bien prouvé... Alors pourquoi insistes-tu ?, répondit mon père avec une expression plus grave.

_ … J'ai juste l'impression... D'oublier quelque chose d'important., admettais-je finalement avec un air assez sombre moi aussi.

_ Tu sais Ciel... Peut-être que tu as réellement oublié quelque chose mais ton esprit ne se souvient plus. Alors le corps est là pour t'aider à te le remémorer, déclara ma mère avec un ton doux et calme.

_ Mon … Corps ?, répétais-je avec un air ahuri, le corps a donc une mémoire ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle j'ai pleuré cet après-midi ?

_ Oui, mon chéri. La mémoire du corps dure toujours plus longtemps que celle de l'esprit. Garde bien ça en tête Ciel. Maintenant, on va te laisser te reposer... Bonne nuit, prononça alors la jeune femme en embrassant mon front et en partant.

Dès que ma mère se leva pour prendre son manteau, je dirige mon regard sur celui de mon père. Je suis surpris de voir un regard aussi haineux venant de mon père, et surtout que le destinataire de ce regard n'est personne d'autre que ma mère. Cette dernière le remarque mais ne dit rien, finalement ils partent avec une ambiance tendue. Je ne dis rien trop surpris et consterné par ce qu'il vient d'arriver. A-t-elle dis quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant ce n'est qu'un conseil alors pourquoi mon père a-t-il lancé un tel regard ? Je ne comprends rien, j'ai le souvenir que nous nous entendions tous à merveille alors depuis quand cette atmosphère a-t-elle changé ? Je ne vois rien à part cette histoire "d'accident" Mais de quel genre ? Un très grave pour que je sombre dans le coma et est des blessures de cette envergure. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que cela pourrait être. Soudain, je sens quelque chose de doux et de chaud contre ma jambe. C'est encore ce chat noir qui cherche du réconfort, comme moi. Comme moi ? Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi chercherai-je du réconfort ? Je fronce les sourcils et me sens mal alors que je caresse le petit animal. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe. Je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution, aller demander au docteur ce qui m'est arrivé, mais pourtant lui aussi ne semble pas vouloir répondre à mes questions... Que faire ? J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois aucun moyen de me procurer des informations à part... Peut-être cette infirmière. Oui, elle pourrait peut-être m'aider et puis... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais comment pourrai-je la convaincre ? Et puis ce n'est même pas sûr qu'elle puisse me donner des informations sur ce que je désire. Je suis dans un impasse et cherche toujours un moyen tandis que le chat dort depuis fort longtemps. Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà 22h50, une heure bien tardive mais pourtant je n'ai pas sommeil... J'ai l'habitude de veiller tard mais depuis quand ? Il y a tant de question qui me trotte dans la tête mais celle qui me perturbe le plus, c'est son identité. Je ne sais trop quoi faire et me sens frustré. Je décide de dormir et de réfléchir demain, j'ai encore besoin de repos et ceci ne me fera que du bien.

_"Je suis dans le couloir et me presse de descendre les escaliers pour le voir. Je suis si content que je sens que mon cœur va exploser._

__.  
><em>

__ Bonjour... ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?, répondais-je avec une voix enjouée._

__.  
><em>

__ Arrête ! Ça chatouille !, m'exclamais-je alors que j'essaye d'enlever quelque chose qui frottait ma tête de manière chaleureuse._

__.  
><em>

__ … Tu as encore du travail ?, demandais-je avec un air attristé._

__.  
><em>

__ Je comprends..., affirmais-je avec un petit sourire mélancolique._

__.  
><em>

__ Vraiment...?, criais-je avec des yeux remplis d'espoirs et de joies._

__.  
><em>

__ Merci … ! Hurlais-je tout en sautant sur le vide. Je sens quelque chose de chaud m'entourer le corps et mon sourire s'agrandit._

__.  
><em>

__ …, soupirais-je avant de me laisser bercer par quelque chose de chaud et puissant."_

Je me réveille en sursaut et ne comprends plus rien. Aurais-je rêvé ou étais-ce une partie de mon passé ? Je respire lourdement et commence à entourer mes bras autour de mon torse. Je cherche cette chaleur qui m'entourait à l'époque. Je reviens à la réalité et fini par sentir un sentiment de tristesse naître en moi. Je me sens seul et triste. Je cherche toujours son identité mais pourtant... Rien, j'ai toujours un trou et n'arrive pas à entendre sa voix. J'ai l'impression d'être à l'abandon et mon cœur commence à être douloureux pour moi, c'est bien la première fois que je ressens une telle chose... Ou peut-être que non, mais alors je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Je suis perdu et cherche à recevoir une enveloppe chaleureuse qui puisse me réconforter. La chaleur de cette époque. À ce moment, je ressens le désarroi s'emparer de moi et mon cœur se crispe de douleur. **Qui cela peut-il bien être pour que je sois à ce point-là attristé ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Miina-san ! Nous arrivons finalement au chapitre 5 ! Un chapitre qui reste sérieux bien qu'il y ait une magnifique ânerie de ma part X), donc j'ai déjà mis une note mais je répète, ceci n'est pas à croire ! C'est sortie de mon imagination ! Voila XD Bonne lecture ^^

**Bocchan-chan:** En effet, le chat est un facteur très important dans cette histoire ! Il n'y a pas que son apparence qui va aider Ciel ! Mais tu verras pourquoi je dis ça ! =D, on pourrait croire que Ciel se rappelle de pas mal de choses en ce moment et de manière assez rapide, mais en réalité on ne fait que du surplace... Mais tu comprendras tout X). Le père a pas très envie que Ciel retrouve la mémoire comparé à la mère XD, j'ai voulu la faire douce et attentionnée dans cette histoire ! Mais bon... On ne sait pas pourquoi Vincent ne veut pas que Ciel se rappelle de notre cher Sebastian... Pourquoi donc ? XD Mais t'inquiète tu le sauras, peu importe à quel point ça prendra du temps ! XD. Sebastian avait aussi l'habitude de rendre dans ses bras le jeune Ciel aussi ! Tu comprendras pourquoi il avait cette habitude... ^^ Voila ! Merci pour tes rewiews ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire =D

**toroko-sama:** Ce que tu m'as dis m'a fortement ému ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise à ce point ! ^^, Sebastian en docteur ? Hum... Comment dire XD, tu verras s'il est vraiment docteur dans cette histoire. Et tu verras si Mey-Rin va vraiment aider Ciel...

Merci à vous tous ! Et bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: In the morning, Why can I not remember about this person?<span>

Le réveil fut difficile pour moi. Je n'ai que très peu dormi à cause de ce "rêve" qui n'a cessé de me perturber. Mais finalement, mes yeux se sont ouverts et je me lève gauchement. Je fais rapidement ma toilette quotidien et regarde l'heure: 8h55. Il est encore très tôt mais bon... Au moins cela me permet de réfléchir un peu sur mon programme. Je me lève du lit et vit le chat, en boule, toujours en train de dormir. Je souris à cette scène mais me poste rapidement devant la fenêtre pour admirer une nouvelle fois le cerisier. Je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre peu importe à quel point je le scrute du regard. Je soupire désespérément et cherche un moyen de recouvrer la mémoire. Je sors de ma transe quand j'entends quelqu'un taper à la porte.

_ Entrez !, ma voix se fit ferme et pleine de confiance.

_ Bonjour Mr. Phantomhive ! Je vous apporte encore une fois le petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui !, répondit la jeune infirmière avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle pénètre dans la chambre et pose le plateau sur la table. Je la fixe et ressens comme de la nostalgie, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Connaîtrai-je cette personne ? Elle remarque finalement que je l'observe et sens plus que gêné. Je la vois rougir et rire bêtement, un rire que je connais... Mais d'où ? Et puis, cette réaction... Je la prévoyais déjà et savais parfaitement que cela allait se passer ainsi. J'en étais si sûr mais pourquoi ? Elle finit par me couper dans mes interrogations avec sa voix aigüe.

_ Je... Aurais-je fais quelques chose de mal ?, me demanda Mey-Rin avec le teint rouge sûrement dû à la gêne.

_ … Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?, lâchais-je avec une expression sérieuse.

_ …

Je ne sais trop pourquoi mais elle met du temps à répondre, c'est comme si elle hésite à me dire la vérité. Je vois son regard s'assombrir malgré la paire de lunettes. Je cru pendant un moment que c'était une tout autre personne.

_ … C'est assez dure à expliquer, , admit enfin l'infirmière en me regardant très sérieusement.

_ Comment ça ?, demandais-je avec un air étonné. Il n'y avait rien de difficile à dire si l'on s'est déjà rencontrés ou non.

_ … Je suis désolée ... Croyez-moi sincèrement que je suis navrée et que j'aimerai vous aider, mais je ne peux rien vous dire. J'ai reçu un ordre et je me dois d'obéir. Si vous voulez bien, je vais partir pour mes autres tâches.

Sans même m'avoir laissé le temps de lui adresser une quelconque parole, elle s'éclipse rapidement. Je fus figé pendant un moment et ne savais quoi penser. Est-ce-que je l'aurais déjà rencontrer quelque part alors ? Ma tête devient subitement lourde et je commence à sentir des douleurs aux niveaux des jambes. Je me repose sur le lit et réfléchis calmement. Que voulait-elle dire par "j'ai reçu des ordres et je me dois d'obéir" ? Qui est son employeur ? Je ne comprends pas... Aurait-elle reçu un ordre comme quoi elle ne pouvait rien me dire ? En tout cas, une chose est sûr, je ne peux plus lui demander de l'aide... Que faire ? Je fronce des sourcils et regarda le plateau. Alors que je m'apprête à boire le bol de lait, j'entends le chat miauler et réclamer le bol. Sans aucune plainte, je lui donne le lait et il fut ravi de ma décision. Je regarde alors ce qu'il reste et voit une pomme, une pomme rouge. J'ai soudain mal à la tête et eu un déclic en regardant le fruit. Je la prends délicatement dans mes mains et parvint enfin à me rappeler de quelque chose.

_"J'étais dans son bureau, en train de m'amuser avec une pomme rouge. Quand je me rappelle d'un mythe._

__ Tu savais que les pommes rouges étaient les préférées des anges et surtout des cupidons ?*, demandais-je avec un air malicieux._

__.  
><em>

__ En effet, le rouge montre la passion et l'amour. C'est pour cela que les cupidons aiment les pommes rouge. Si l'humain est capable de rendre une pomme neutre en une pomme rouge passion, alors l'humain est capable de chérir et d'aimer son prochain. En fait, c'est une question d'affection et d'espérance... Si tu aimes la personne, alors tu es capable de faire face à n'importe quel obstacle pour la rendre plus belle à tes yeux. À ce moment-là, la pomme qui était neutre deviendra rouge au fur et à mesure que tu l'aimes de plus en plus, expliquais-je avec avec attention alors que je tenais fermement la pomme dans mes mains._

__.  
><em>

__ Ne-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Ce n'est qu'un pure fantasme des humains ! Tu n'as pas-, mais je fus coupé je sentis quelque chose de doux et de chaud près de mon visage. Mon cœur s'emballa._

__.  
><em>

__ … … Murmurais-je avant de fermer les yeux et de me laisser bercer par cette douce chaleur."_

Je fais tomber la pomme dans la silencieuse chambre. Elle résonne et mon cœur s'emballe une fois de plus. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de perdre une nouvelle fois cette chaleur ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas ressentir une fois de plus sa gentillesse ? Peu importe mes souvenirs, je ne parviens toujours pas à voir son visage ou entendre sa voix... Que faire ? Je sens mon cœur se resserrer et mon corps se crisper de tristesse. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Et pourquoi je ne parviens toujours pas à le voir ? Je suis désemparé et cherche à comprendre la signification de ces vides. Je ferme les yeux et réfléchis sur mon passé, cherche des détails, des renseignements qui pourraient être importantes, mais rien. Je ne vois toujours rien. Je ressens encore de la tristesse et ne sait plus quoi faire. Je désire la connaître et voir son visage. Mais pourquoi n'apparaît-elle jamais ? Mon esprit ne le sait plus mais mon corps se rappelle encore puisque je frémis lorsque j'essaie de penser à cette personne, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon passé n'est-il pratiquement composé que de cette personne et que mon cœur soit si douloureux? **Comment pourrai-je découvrir la vérité de mon passé si je n'arrive même pas à connaître la personne qui en est sûrement la clef ? **Je grince des dents mais sens le chat s'accoler contre moi. Je souris et le prends dans mes bras, il est le seul soutien que j'ai. Quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je pose l'animal noir et regarde le nouveau venu. C'est le docteur. Il vient encore une fois pour me faire passer toute sortes d'examens de reconnaissances. Je lui pose finalement des questions bien que cela puisse le déranger.

_ Que m'est-il arrivé pour que je sombre dans le coma ?, commençais-je avec un regard déterminé.

_ …, tout en me fixant, il médite sur sa réponse. Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde hésite en ce moment ?

_ Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît..., insistais-je avec un regard toujours aussi déterminé.

_ Je suis désolé Ciel-kun... Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler sans tes parents. Si tu veux connaître la vérité, il va falloir demander à tes parents car c'est une histoire bien complexe.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

_ Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, tout en parlant, il se leva et me regarda avec un air étrange.

Il sortit finalement de la salle, me laissant encore plus perplexe sur ma situation. Je ne comprends toujours pas entre cet incident et cette personne. **Mais que me cachent-t-ils tous à la fin ?**

* * *

><p>*Fantasme créer de toutes pièces par l'auteur XD, ne croyez pas aux âneries de votre stupide auteur X)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste donc le chapitre 6 bien qu'il soit très tôt XD, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'allez pas trop détester Vincent... XD, bonne lecture !

**Spock's Sister:** Merci de ta rewiew ! Alors... Heu... Non, je ne me suis pas vraiment inspirée de la fic de Bocchan-chan puisqu'en fait, j'en ai un peu rêvé... lol, mais si cela laisse paraître que je me suis inspirée, eh bien... Je confirme, je ne me suis pas inspirée ! XD. Je suis contente d'être une disciple studieuse et d'avoir une maîtresse comme toi ! XD C'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus trop de fautes ? J'en suis très heureuse ! ^^. C'est très court mes chapitres en effet ^^' mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela se rallonge au fur et à mesure qu'on continus l'histoire ! Mais bon... C'est aussi surtout pour essayer de poster mes chapitres tout les jours ! (j'avoue je suis très folle d'essayer de faire ça XD). Ah est quelqu'un de mystérieux et il aimerait que Ciel évite d'avoir ce genre de relation en effet mais tu verras que ce n'est pas vraiment que pour ça ! Il a des raisons bien plus concret... Et j'ai essayé de rendre la mère un peu plus opposée à lui, car elle aimerait aider son fils... Mais c'est assez dure pour elle quand il y a Vincent lol ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je savais qu'il y aurait qui penserait à des trucs pas nets ! lol Bon en tout cas, quand la mère parle de la mémoire "corporelle" c'est pour une tout autre histoire XD ! Voila encore merci de ta rewiew ! Et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ^^

**toroko-sama:** Ta drogue quotidienne ? Eh bien eh bien... Je ferrais de mon mieux XD ! Alors Ciel a eu un accident mais est-ce qu'il y avait notre cher Sebastian ? Tu le sauras XD et j'avoue que cette histoire comporte beaucoup de mystères et j'espère qu'ils vont te plaire ! lol Les souvenirs de Ciel deviennent de plus en plus hot ? Mais mon dieu XD, j'ai pourtant fais en sorte que cela ne soit sutout pas hard ou même hot ! lol, bon de toute façon tu verras si ça devient de plus en plus hot XD

**Bocchan-chan:** Je vois que tu as beaucoup de questions ! XD pour une fois j'ai voulu faire une Mey-Rin mystérieuse ! Et tu sauras qui lui a donné cet ordre ^^ lol et en plus tout le monde semble au courant ! Mais personne ne veut parler, c'est vraiment dur pour notre Ciel lol ! Je suis contente que le mythe t'es plu ! lol Voila merci de ta rewiew et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**sabribridu57:** Tu la détestes à présent ? La pauvre, elle ne fait que obéir pourtant, mais bon... Je pense qu'elle ne lâchera rien même contre une journée avec Sebastian ! lol Et je n'ai jamais dis que Sebastian était docteur ! XD Donc il viendra pas te soigner si t'es malade ! lol Et j'avoue qu'un chat qui parle ce serait pas mal... Mais bon là j'essaie de rester dans le thème du "normal" lol ! Donc ta petite hypothèse ne tient plus lol! Mais y a certain truc qui sont juste mais je ne dirai pas plus ! Contente aussi que le mythe t'es plus XD, mais en fait dans cette histoire, personne ne peut rien dire XD donc tout le monde va te saouler ! Même Sebastian X), et merci de me dire que je ne suis pas si stupide que ça ! lol

Merci à vous tous ! Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: In the afternoon, I'm sick without something<span>

Cet après-midi, mes parents ne viennent pas encore me voir... C'est étrange, peut-être qu'ils ont du travail ou alors... Des problèmes mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. J'ai l'impression d'être vide comme s'il me manque quelque chose mais quoi ? Mon corps a l'air de ne pas avoir oublier une sensation et cela perturbe mon esprit. Qu'est-ce-qui me manque ? Je me sens si fatigué et assez … Déprimé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une forte envie de pleurer et mon corps cherche quelque chose. Je ne sais comment combler ce vide. Il y a peut-être un lien entre cette personne dans mes souvenirs et ce manque, mais je ne vois pas trop quel genre de lien. Il semble qu'à l'époque j'étais beaucoup plus heureux à ses côtés et que je ressente d'autres sentiments... Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce sentiment. Quand j'essaye de comprendre cet étrange sentiment, je ressens des douleurs à la tête ou dans d'autres parties de mon corps, comme mon cœur ou aux niveaux de mes bras. C'est bizarre, le docteur m'a dis que tout vas bien et que je serais bientôt capable de sortir, mais alors pourquoi ressens-je encore des douleurs ? Surtout qu'elles sont internes ? Je me sens encore plus fatigué quand je réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je réfléchis et je commence à déprimer quand le chat noir vient et me caresse la jambe avec sa petite tête poilue. Sans le vouloir, je souris. Soudain, la porte grince et j'entends des pas se rapprocher. Je regarde et vois mes parents qui me sourient de manière affectueuse pourtant je peux voir que ma mère est dans un état de fatigue. Je ne dis rien pour l'inquiéter mais je suis anxieux. Est-ce que ma mère se serait disputée avec mon père ? Mais je suis rapidement coupé dans mes pensés quand j'entends la voix de mon père résonner dans la salle.

_ Salut fiston ! Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?, me demande-t-il avec un ton réconfortant.

_ Bien, répondis-je froidement.

Un lourd silence s'impose dans la salle. L'atmosphère devient gênante et tendue. Je ne dis rien, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être oppressée.

_ Tu vas bientôt pouvoir sortir ! Je suis si heureuse ! C'est la première fois que je te vois te rétablir aussi rapidement !, s'exclama ma mère pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Oui, c'est plutôt rare venant de ma part.

_ Tu dois tenir ça de ta mère !

_ Oh ! Vincent !

Et une autre discussion vient entre nous. C'est une discussion drôle et chaleureuse. Elle est rassurante pour moi mais... Ce n'est toujours pas assez pour combler mon manque. Mes parents voient que je suis attristé par quelque chose mais ne disent rien pour l'instant. J'ai vraiment l'impression que notre situation familiale a gravement changé, mais pourquoi donc ? Et surtout... Il semble que la plupart des adultes me cachent quelque chose.

_ Tu te sens mal Ciel ?, la voix de ma mère se fait inquiète.

_ … Tout vas bien., répondis-je toujours avec ce ton froid.

_ Tu sais fiston, si tu as un problème... Tu peux toujours nous en parler, insista mon père avec un ton plus sérieux.

_ Très bien alors... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais comme accident ?, commençais-je avec un regard froid et sérieux.

J'aperçois de l'anxiété et de la surprise de la part de mes parents pendant un instant, mais tout de suite après ils prennent tout deux un ton grave et sombre, ce qui m'inquiète un peu.

_ … Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne saches rien, Ciel, déclara mon père avec un ton grave que je n'ai jamais entendu auparavant.

_ Pourquoi vous me cachez des choses ?, ma voix commence à prendre un ton irritant.

_ Nous te cachons rien... Nous cherchons juste à te protéger !, garantis ma mère avec un air plutôt désespéré.

_ Alors dites-moi ce que vous cachez à la fin ! Pourquoi suis-je le seul ignorant dans cette histoire ? Que s'est-il passé, il y a 4 mois ?, criais-je avec un regard brûlant. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ces mystères.

_ … On ne peut rien te dire pour l'instant, Ciel. Je pense que tu dois être encore un peu fatigué alors on va te laisser, sur ces mots, mon père part avec ma mère sur ses talons, me laissant encore dans le doute.

Je n'ai même plus la force de les appeler pour qu'ils restent. Je me sens encore plus mal et j'ai envie de quelque chose qui me réconforte. Mais quoi ? Je sens encore mon cœur se crisper de douleur et commence à avoir le tournis. J'ai mal, je souffre... **Viens m'aider**... Pourquoi je demande de l'aide ? Et à qui ? Je ne m'en rappelle toujours pas. Je réfléchis sur ce qui vient de se passer et j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce genre de scène. Pourquoi ? Je suis seul dans mes pensés et peu importe à quel point j'essaie de me rappeler, je ne vois rien. Mon esprit se brouille et j'ai une atroce envie de pleurer, je veux savoir, je veux comprendre. Mon corps sait ce que je désire tandis que mon esprit se bat pour connaître la raison de cette envie. Je souffre une nouvelle fois de la tête, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce-que mon esprit m'empêche de connaître la vérité ? Je ressens un froid soudain et je commence à m'enlacer avec mes bras, comme si je cherchais à me rappeler de quelque chose. C'est si dur pour moi... J'ai besoin de quelque chose... Soudain, le petit chat viens vers moi. Je souris et le prend dans mes bras pour recevoir un peu de chaleur. Et sans le remarquer, **le chat noir aux yeux rouge répond à mon étreinte tandis qu'une perle d'eau salé coule de mes yeux.**


	7. Chapter 7

Voila le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Bocchan-chan:** Le chat te semble louche ? C'est vrai que si on fait une comparaison avec l'anime... XD mais bon tu sauras s'il est vraiment louche ou non ! Je pense aussi que si le père avait dis autre chose, cela collerait pas trop XD mais bon... Les parents ont besoin de protéger Ciel, mais de quoi ou de qui ?C'est une bonne question X), tu sauras ~ Et si tu veux le Sebby, faudra attendre avant longtemps ! XD

**toroko-sama: **Ah ! ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mes descriptions sur son manque te plaisent ! Parce qu'il y en aura beaucoup ! lol, la scène du cerisier t'as bouleversé ? A ce point-là ? Ben en tout cas, il fallait que ce soit une scène assez important en sentiments mais bon... Tu découvriras tout les mystère ne t'inquiète pas ! ^^

Merci à vous aussi de lire cette fic !

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: At night, I can't sleep because I dream about something<span>

Il se fait tard mais je ne parviens toujours pas à m'endormir. Cela doit être une habitude, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que cette habitude est toute récente ? Je cherche encore des réponses à mes questions mais c'est toujours résumé par des trous noirs. Les adultes sont vraiment agaçants des fois. Je m'étale sur le lit et sent la brise de vent nocturne. C'est si doux que j'ai l'impression que c'est du velours qui caresse ma joue. Je ferme mes yeux et sombre dans un sommeil.

_"Je dors tranquillement dans un lit recouvert de soie. La couverture est douce mais je la sens glisser de mon visage. Un souffle chaud vient remplacer le tissu et j'ouvre doucement mes yeux encore fatigués._

__.  
><em>

__ Oui, ça va... J'aurais voulu encore dormir un peu...Mais ça va..., répondais-je paresseusement avec un petit sourire._

__.  
><em>

__ Hm... Je n'ai pas très faim... J'ai plus envie que tu restes..., demandais-je en caressant quelque chose._

__.  
><em>

__ Juste pour 5 minutes..., insistais-je avec des yeux suppliant._

__.  
><em>

__ Mm..._

_Je commence à placer mes bras autour de quelque chose tout en fermant mes yeux. J'apprécie sa chaleur autour de moi et sans que je m'en rende compte, je souris tendrement. _

_Au bout de 5 minutes, **il** part mais je lui souris. Je vois quelque chose et je souris encore plus. Je regarde le plateau et mange le contenu. Je sors de la chambre et me dirige dans la salle de bains pour me préparer, je vois quelque chose sur le porte-serviette et m'empresse de la prendre pour la renifler. Je sens mon cœur bondir et j'enfouis encore plus ma tête dedans. Après quelques minutes, je commence à me préparer. Je descend au salon mais je ne vois personne, ce qui est plutôt bizarre. Je réfléchis un peu mais décide de rester dans le salon pour regarder un peu la télévision. Sans le vouloir, je m'endors encore une fois._

_Mes yeux s'ouvre et je rougis. Mon cœur s'emballe et je suis dans tout mes états._

__.  
><em>

__ T-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça... Surtout quand je suis endormi !, rétorquais-je avec un air gêné._

__.  
><em>

__ Là n'est pas-,_

_Nous sommes coupés par une sonnerie. **Il** part voir et je sens de l'inquiétude monter en moi. J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans ses ... Ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer mon état, peu de temps après **il** revient avec … . _

__ C'était qui ?, demandais-je avec une voix peu confiante._

__.  
><em>

__ Bon ça va alors..., soupirais-je avec un sourire aux lèvres._

__.  
><em>

__ Je comprends. Travailles bien !_

_Je **le** vois partir et je ressens déjà un manque. J'aime être à ses côtés, cela me rassure. Je me dirige vers le jardin pour respirer l'air chaud et admirer le paysage. J'avais toute ma mallette de dessins alors je commence à dessiner le magnifique paysage qui s'offre à moi: une montagne ayant une chute d'eau le tout entouré par les cerisiers et les chênes en fleurs. Je pouvais aussi voir quelques petits animaux comme des lapins et des oiseaux. Les papillons virevoltent autour des fleurs tandis que le vent souffle doucement avec pour odeur les roses mélangé à l'eau douce. Tout était en parfaite harmonie et je ne pouvais qu'aimer cette atmosphère. Je suis toujours en train de dessiner malgré les heures qui passent et sans m'en apercevoir, **il** est à mes côtés. Je sors finalement de ma transe quand je **l'**entends me complimenter. Je rougis et détourne mon regard de lui. Je sens quelque chose de puissant et de chaud m'entourait, je me laisse bercer par cette chaleur tout en sentant l'odeur du vent qui sifflote une mélodie calme et envoûtante."_

J'ouvre les yeux doucement et je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues. Je pleure encore une fois... Je m'assois sur le lit et repense aux rêve que je viens de faire à l'instant. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment. Je cherche à comprendre la signification de ce rêve mais je ne vois rien... Je n'arrive même pas à voir la personne qui hante mon passé. Je ne vois que le vide mais pourtant je suis sûr qu'il y a une personne... Une personne qui m'est chère pour que j'arrive à sourire de cette manière. Mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas. Je suis réellement triste et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai si froid bien qu'il y ait une couverture sur moi. Je grince des dents et fronce les sourcils pour laisser exprimer ma colère. Mon cœur bat fort et m'empêche presque de respirer, mais ceci ne m'aide toujours pas. Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerai savoir et qui ne cessent de se bousculer dans ma tête. Mes larmes cessent finalement de couler et mon état devient plus stable bien que le froid soit toujours présent en moi. Je souffre encore un peu de la tête. Ce peut-il qu'il y ai un lien avec ma mémoire ? Je ne sais pas encore... Mais je me sens toujours triste. Soudain je regarde le lit, je ne vois pas le chat... Je le cherche partout dans la chambre... Rien. C'est comme si il s'était envolé et je commence à me sentir seul une nouvelle fois. Je commence à avoir un peu peur et réfléchis à un lieu où il aurait pu s'en aller. Je regarde la porte, elle est ouverte. Est-ce qu'il serait parti ? Est-ce qu'il m'aurait laissé seul ? **Est-ce qu'il m'aurait abandonné comme lui ? **Soudain, je sens quelque chose montait en moi, j'ai la nausée mais me dépêche pour allez dans la salle de bain. Je vomis dans la cuvette. C'est horrible. Je repense à ma question que je m'étais posé tout à l'heure et là je ressens encore cette envie de vomir. J'ai le cœur qui me torture et sens mon ventre devenir douloureux. **Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si triste ?** J'ai envie de pleurer... Mais je n'y parviens pas. Non, je voulais... **Le réconfort de quelque mais de qui ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour miina-san ! Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise ! ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! ^^ donc voila le chapitre 8 ! Ici, vous aurez droit à un petit quelque chose qui vous fera peut-être sourire ! Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =D

**Bocchan-chan: **Ah mais bien sûr que notre Ciel se rappelle quand même de quelques trucs ! XD et on sait toutes qui il veut lol ! D'ailleurs je pense aussi que nous toutes aimeraient avoir un Sebastian à ses côtés... ! *bave* #SBARF# Bref XD donc j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! ^^

**Ayumi-michaelis: **Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait extrêmement plaisir =D. En effet, le chat a un rapport avec Sebastian et tu le verras dans ce chapitre ! XD mais bon... Sinon, tu vas souvent voir Ciel triste dans cette fic ! Après tout, on peut pas s'en passer de notre Sebastian ! XD

**toroko-sama: **J'hallucine ! XD, mais ses souvenirs ne sont pas si hot que ça voyons XD *sifflote* bon en tout cas, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! ^^ Et tu verras si Sebastian l'a vraiment abandonné ou non ! Merci encore ^^

Merci à vous aussi qui lisez cette fic ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: At morning, where are you, my cat ?<span>

Je suis debout depuis 4 heures du matin. Je ne cesse de de réfléchir à un moyen de retrouver le chat. Je ne veux pas être **une nouvelle fois abandonné**. Je me sens mal mais pourtant le médecin me dit que je vais bien. Si j'ai vomi, c'est sûrement à cause d'une mauvaise digestion et que je ferai mieux de me ménager un peu. Bien qu'il m'ait dis cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser autrement. Si j'ai vomi, c'était à cause de ma pensé, mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je me suis senti aussi mal ? Pourquoi le simple que cette personne m'abandonne me donne la nausée et une atroce envie de vomir ? Je n'en sais rien. Encore un mystère de plus à découvrir. J'entends la porte grincer alors que je regardais le ciel, je vois encore l'infirmière avec un radieux sourire. Elle paraît tout à fais normal et semble avoir oublié notre dernière discussion...

_ Bonjour ! J'ai appris que vous aviez vomi durant la nuit ! Cela a dû être horrible …, s'exclama-t-elle avec un air inquiet.

_ Bonjour... En effet, j'ai vomi, les nouvelles vont vites à ce que je vois, répondis-je froidement sans même la regarder.

_ Si vous avez vomi, c'est sûrement parce que vous ne vous êtes pas assez nourri ! Alors mangez bien tout cette fois !, m'ordonna la jeune femme avec un air sérieux.

_ J'essaierai...

_ Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien... Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

_ … Oui...

_ … Seriez-vous inquiet par rapport à notre discussion d'hier ?

_ Hum... Un peu.

_ Vous savez, j'aimerai vraiment vous aider... Mais je ne peux rien vous dire.

_ Je vois... Mais peux-tu au moins me dire qui est ton employeur ?

_ Non... J'en suis navrée.

_ Pas même ce qui m'est arrivé il y a 4 mois ?

_ Non, j'ai reçu un ordre stricte et ne peux rien vous dire... **Rien sur votre passé**. Bien, maintenant je vous laisse déjeuner tranquillement, passez une bonne matinée Mr. Phantomhive.

Elle part et moi je grince des dents. Bien qu'elle ait dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien me dire, elle m'a laissé une information. Elle fait partie de mon passé, j'en suis sûr et certain maintenant. Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne peut me dire quoi que ce soit ? Je réfléchis encore et me rappelle que je dois retrouver le chat. Je mange rapidement le contenu du plateau et me dirige vers les jardins intérieurs de l'hôpital, bien que ce soit immense, j'ai l'impression de connaître les lieux. Tout m'est si familier, chaque couloirs, chaque recoins, je connais bien ce lieux, mais pourquoi ? J'ai le cœur qui bat un peu plus rapidement et je sens l'anxiété monter alors que je défile le long du couloir pour finalement arriver vers les jardins intérieur. Étrange... Je regarde le nouveau lieu, mais pourtant rien ne me surprends. J'ai un sentiment de nostalgie et reconnaît l'endroit. Je pénètre dans le jardin et ressent une vive douleur à la tête, c'est comme si de nombreux sons venaient se percuter dans mon cerveau. C'est si horrible. Sentant un malaise, je me dirige vers le banc le plus proche pour me reposer et calmer la douleur. Dès que je m'assois, je ressens une étrange sensation. Je me suis déjà assis dans cet endroit, mais quand ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ressens de... La tristesse ? Soudain, les bruits s'arrêtent et je replonge dans mon passé.

_"Je suis dans le jardin intérieur de l'hôpital et ne cesse de pleurer. Je suis tellement attristé et effrayé par la nouvelle que m'a annoncé mon père que je me suis précipité dans ce jardin pour laisser mes larmes couler. Je devais avoir 5 ou 6 ans, alors il est tout à fait normal pour moi d'être très triste en entendant une nouvelle aussi tragique. Mais quelqu'un vient et cherche à me consoler. J'entends la personne mais j'ignore sa voix, malgré tout, il continu à me parler jusqu'à ce que je finisse par lui montrer mon visage en larmes._

_.

__ Je... Je ne veux pas..., bégayais-je entre les larmes._

__.  
><em>

__ Je ne veux pas perdre ma mère !, finis-je par hurler de manière bien claire pour qu'il me comprenne._

__.  
><em>

__ … Vrai... Vraiment ?, hésitais-je alors que j'écoutais attentivement ce qu'il me disait._

__.  
><em>

__ J'aimerai croire en vous... Mais comment ? Comment pourrait-on la sauver ?, criais-je désespérément._

__.  
><em>

__ CIEL ! _

_J'entends mon père m'appeler et je vois qu'il est inquiet et irrité, sûrement à cause de mon comportement. Soudain, la personne s'interpose alors que mon père allait me sermonner. Mon père reconnaît la personne et lui parle avec plus de douceur, alors que je suis caché derrière les jambes de la personne. Je suis à l'aise avec lui et je sais que je ne risque rien. Mon père fini par le saluer et m'emmener avec lui. Je regarde une dernière fois la personne et fut surpris qu'il soit déjà partit. _

* * *

><p><em>Depuis cette rencontre, je n'ai cessé d'aller le voir pour lui parler. Il est celui qui me réconforte et comme il avait dis, ma mère a fini par se rétablir. Je suis si heureux. Mais un jour, mon père m'a dis d'arrêter de le voir. J'obéis, mais au fond de moi je suis attristé. Alors pour la dernière fois, je vais dans le jardin où la plupart des arbres sont fleuris, et je le vois. Je suis éblouis par sa … qui le rendait … … … sous les pétales de fleur. Il … et moi je m'approche de lui. J'explique ma situation malgré que mon cœur me fasse mal, la personne accepte et me prend dans … ... Je rougis brusquement mais j'étais bien dans … ... Après quelques minutes, il me relâche et fini par partir tandis que mon père vient d'arriver pour me chercher. Sous les pétales de fleurs, je vois ta … s'en allait pour la dernière fois quand j'étais encore un enfant de 5 ou 6 ans."<em>

Je me réveille doucement grâce au vent qui souffle sur mon visage. Je me lève et remarque que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre mais dans le jardin. Je me rappelle maintenant que c'est l'un de mes endroits préférés et que ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici. C'est aussi le lieu de ma première rencontre avec cette personne... Enfin peut-être... Je ne sais pourquoi mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir vu cette personne pour la première fois ici. Je regarde autour de moi et commence encore à ressentir de la nostalgie en moi. J'ai passé tellement de moment avec cette personne dans cet endroit mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me rappeler de son visage ou de son nom. Tout est encore flou. Je me lève finalement du banc et scrute un peu mieux le lieu. J'ai pu voir qu'ils ont coupés quelques arbres et que le banc sur lequel j'ai pleuré ce jour-là a été repeint d'une autre couleur. Je réfléchis à l'événement dont je parlais à l'époque... Mère a faillit mourir mais pourquoi ? Cela me revient à présent, elle avait faillit mourir à cause d'une prise d'otage dans une banque. Elle faisait partie des otages et s'est fait tirer dessus quand elle tenta de sauver quelqu'un. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et on pensait qu'elle n'en survivrait pas. Je me sens à présent soulagé de voir qu'elle est en parfaite santé. Cela a dû être un miracle. Je souris tout en réfléchissant à d'autres moments, mais je ne vois rien d'autre. Je ne parviens toujours pas à voir la personne qui se trouve toujours à mes côtés. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Je commence à ressentir un sentiment étrange, comme des remords ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. C'est étrange, pourquoi aurai-je des remords ? Je réfléchis et ferme les yeux. Je ressens quelque chose de chaud autour de moi mais dès que j'ouvre les yeux, je ne vois rien. C'est tellement bizarre. J'aimerai pour une fois comprendre la nature de mes sentiments. Je sens les larmes me montaient aux yeux, quand le son d'une clochette sonne. Mon corps réagit à ce son et je me sens vertigineux, pourtant cela ne m'empêche pas de chercher la source de ce son. Je regarde autour de moi mais rien. Le son de la clochette commence à se dissiper, alors je me dirige vers un autre jardin. Le son devient un peu plus fort, mais ne se trouve pas dans ce jardin là, alors je me précipite pour arriver aux troisième jardin. Je cours bien que tout le monde me fixe et arrive finalement aux troisième jardin. Ma respiration est bruyante mais j'entends quand même le son de la clochette tout proche de moi. Je regarde tout les endroits possibles et vois une jeune fille tenant quelque chose dans ses mains. Elle est adossée contre un arbre et semble être heureuse de tenir la petite chose dans ses mains. Je m'approche prudemment et vit alors le petit chat noir miauler de joie, il porte un collier aussi rouge que ses yeux avec une petite clochette dorée qui pendouillait sur ce dernier. Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce collier... Mais où ? Je suis complètement surpris et cherche à comprendre la situation quand j'entends une voix aigu qui me paraît familière.

_ Ah la la ! Tu as eu de la chance que j'ai retrouvé ton collier mon petit Michael !, s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme.

Le chat miaule en guise de réponse mais semble heureux.

Je m'approche toujours et reste ahuri sur le prénom qu'elle vient de prononcer... Pourquoi ce nom m'est si nostalgique ? Et sans m'en rendre compte, je marche sur une branche qui fit sursauter la jeune femme. Elle se retourne vers moi et je la reconnu immédiatement, c'était Mey-Rin.

_ QQ-Q-Qu'est-ce que v-v-vous faîtes ici ?, bafouilla-t-elle avec un air gêné et surpris.

_ Rien, je ne faisais que me promener. Je n'ai même plus le droit de faire une petit promenade ?, rétorquais-je froidement en regardant le petit chat.

Ce dernier saute sur moi et miaule de joie. Je le caresse et il finit par s'endormir dans mes bras, alors que la jeune femme est complètement sous le choc.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demandais-je toujours froidement.

_ R-R-Rien !, bégaya-t-elle en se relevant rapidement.

_ Dis moi... Tu l'as appelé comment ?

_ Heu... Michael...

À ce nom, je frémis et ressent un sentiment de nostalgie. Comment cela se fait-il que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà donné ce nom quelque part ?

_ Je vois... Tu le connais ?

_ E-E-En quelque sorte...

Je caresse le chat qui dormait doucement dans mes bras, quand un souvenir me revint à l'esprit.

_"Le petit chat noir vient toujours vers nous quand nous allons à l'hôpital. Je continu toujours à le caresser tandis que … Me ... Avec un air attendri._

__ On devrais peut-être lui donner un nom, tu ne penses pas ?, demandais-je tout en continuant à caresser la petite boule de poils._

__.  
><em>

__ Oui tu as raison ! Il vaudrait mieux faire ça ! Mais je préfère d'abord lui donner un nom !, m'exclamais-je en portant le chat._

__.  
><em>

__ Hum... Je vais m'inspirer de ... … ! Alors, je vais l'appeler Michael ! C'est un beau prénom tu ne trouves pas ?_

__.  
><em>

__ A-Arrête ! Je ne fais que m'inspirer avec ce que j'ai ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui donner mon nom..., m'exclamais-je avec le visage empourpré._

_Je souris joyeusement tout en portant le petit chat qui s'appelle à présent Michael. Je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé ce nom. Peu de temps après, nous sommes allés dans une animalerie pour lui acheter un collier. __**Il**__ m'a laissé le choix et j'ai choisi un collier rouge avec une petite clochette. __**Il**__ trouvait cela ... et …, je rougis légèrement mais n'y prête pas attention. Finalement le chat a un nom, un collier et un foyer. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien et heureux. … Semble aussi heureux de notre achat et de notre décision."_

Je me rappelle à présent de ce chat. Je lui avais donné ce nom, mais à partir de quoi ? Je ne savais toujours pas et cela me frustrait. Je regarde Mey-Rin qui me sourit doucement. Elle me regarde et caresse délicatement le chat. Il semblerait qu'elle aussi connaisse ce chat... Comment cela se fait-il ? J'allais lui poser la question, mais elle part sans même me dire quoi que ce soit. Je fixe tristement le chat. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. **S'il a ce nom, ce n'est pas par hasard, je me suis inspiré de quelque chose... Mais quoi ?**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce chapitre =D encore merci à vous tous pour lire cette fic ! ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! ^^

**Ayumi-michaelis: **Je sens que tu vas encore plus déprimée quand tu vas lire la suite XD; mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça devrait s'arranger... Enfin je crois lol ! Mais merci de tes rewiews ! ça me fait très plaisir ^^

** Lady Missy: **Ah bon ? Ton frère s'appelle Michael ? XD, ben je savais pas ! Tu lui souhaiteras le bonjour de ma part ? XD (j'aime bien ton sens de l'humour douteux XD) mais merci beaucoup ! ^^ Je suis contente que mon style te plaise !

**toroko-sama: **Cette fois j'ai mis un chapitre plus long en effet ! XD, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là ils se rallongent... Du coup j'ai un peu plus de mal à prendre de l'avance XD, mais je suis contente que ma fic devienne plus "palpitante" XD. Cette fois Ciel a un indice mais... Est-ce que cela va l'aider ? Qui sait ! XD Merci de tes rewiews !

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à critiquer ! Je ne mors pas lol

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: At afternoon, the thruth is in my memories but I can't found it<span>

Je suis retourné dans la chambre avec Michael dans mes bras. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est parti mais cela me rassure de le retrouver. Il est mon seul réconfort dans cet hôpital... Finalement je le laisse dormir sur mon lit tandis que je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Je me vois comme d'habitude pourtant je parai différent, comme si je suis devenu plus sombre. C'est vrai que depuis mon réveil je n'ai pas souris une seule fois... Pourquoi ? J'ai pourtant l'habitude d'être joyeux, de sourire de tout mon cœur... Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un aspect aussi grave ? J'ai une envie de pleurer quand je vois quelque chose à travers le miroir, une silhouette noire... **Aussi noire que les ténèbres**... J'ai l'impression de la connaître alors je me retourne rapidement mais fut rapidement déçu... Elle n'y était plus... Peut-être était-ce mon imagination... Mais alors pourquoi ce vide ? Pourquoi ce froid ? Je me sens soudainement oppressé et tente de me calmer en serrant mes habits au niveau du cœur mais rien à faire... Je n'arrive pas à me rassurer, à calmer mes peurs... J'ai envie de quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Fatigué de toujours chercher une réponse, je m'écroule dans la salle de bain tout en essayant de contenir mes larmes. Pourquoi toutes ces sensations ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de cette personne ? Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à trouver une réponse ?

_"Je suis dans la forêt de ... en train de pleurer... Je suis perdu et je cherche désespérément de l'aide. En fait, je voulais surtout que ce soit … qui vienne m'aider._

__ Unh... han... Ah... … … J'ai peur... hun... Viens m'aider... S'il te plaît.., marmonnais-je tout en pleurant et en étant recroquevillé sur moi-même._

_J'attends depuis au moins 15 minutes maintenant. C'est si douloureux de l'attendre, j'ai peur et j'ai froid... Je t'attends avec les larmes aux yeux et mon corps réclame ta chaleur._

__._

__ … ?, demandais-je en me relevant pour faire face à mon sauveur._

__._

_Je sens quelque chose de chaud m'entourait et je finis enfin par me calmer... Je me sens mieux au bout de quelques minutes bien que mes larmes continuent toujours de couler._

__._

__ Vraiment... ? Je peux vraiment te croire ?, demandais-je tout en sentant quelque chose enlever délicatement mes larmes._

__._

__ Merci !, répondais-je tout en sautant sur le vide avec un air si heureux et rassuré._

_Depuis, peu importe où que j'aille, il était toujours à mes côtés. Je suis si bien quand je suis avec lui, je n'ai peur de rien... Et je sais que cela durera pour **toujours**... C'est une vérité que personne ne peut le nier ! J'en suis certain !"_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement... j'ai l'impression d'être dans quelque chose de confortable... Je suis dans le lit, pourtant j'ai la vague impression d'avoir été sur le carrelage de la salle de bains. Je me lève et regarde autour de moi, personne... Seulement mon petit chat noir qui dormait toujours. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai un atroce mal de crâne. Sûrement à cause de ce souvenir, un souvenir qui m'a gravé me semble-t-il. J'étais effrayé mais il semblerait que je fus finalement calmé quand j'étais avec cette personne. C'est étrange, je ne me suis jamais comporté de cette manière, pas même avec mes parents... Alors pourquoi avec seulement avec cette personne ? Je ne sais plus quoi y penser, entre cette personne, l'incident et le silence des adultes... Que dois-je faire ? Soudain, j'entends une voix aiguë me parler.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous ?, questionna la jeune fille avec un large sourire, pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas senti jusqu'ici ?

_ Je-Je vais mieux..., bégayais-je en étant toujours surpris.

_ Je me suis tellement inquiétée ! Quand je vous ai vu dans la salle de bains évanoui, j'ai eu peur qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit !, s'exclama Mey-Rin avec un air inquiet.

_ …, je ne sais quoi répondre, je me sens encore mal et j'ai besoin de quelque chose... Mais quoi ?

_ Mr. Phantomhive ?

_ …

_ Mr Phantomhive ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?, s'enquit-elle en posant doucement sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Je...

Je me suis mis à pleurer sans aucune raison. Je sais simplement que j'ai mal au cœur et que je veux quelque chose qui puisse le calmer... La même chose qu'à l'époque mais pourtant... J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais ressentir cette chose et ceci m'attriste au plus haut point. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler alors que la jeune infirmière ne sait quoi faire.

_ Mr. Phantomhive ? Je vous en pris, calmez-vous..., me conseilla l'infirmière avec un ton réconfortant mais qui semble malgré tout inquiet.

_ …, plus elle essaye de me réconforter et plus j'ai du mal à calmer mes larmes.

_ **Mr. Ciel... Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît**.

Je me rends compte du changement soudain de prononciation. Elle avait un ton beaucoup plus grave, mais cette façon de m'appeler... Je la connais, mieux que quiconque. Soudain, j'entends des rires de plusieurs personnes dont une qui ressemblait à la voix de Mey-Rin mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Il y a tellement de bruits, de paroles, de sourires que je peine à reconnaître. Ma tête se fait douloureuse alors que toutes ces images continuent de défiler. Ces scènes joyeuses et chaleureuses me remplient encore plus de nostalgie, je sens mon cœur prit de plusieurs sentiments et je n'arrive plus à gérer la douleur de ma tête. **Pourquoi est-ce que l'on me torture de cette manière quand je veux connaître la vérité de mon passé ? **Les voix finissent finalement par se stopper et j'arrive à retrouver mon calme. Je comprends un petit peu mon passé et au moment où j'allais questionner l'infirmière, elle était déjà partie... Où se trouve donc la vérité que je cherche ? Est-ce qu'elle vaut réellement d'être connue pour que je souffre à ce point-là ? Et sur cette question, je sens mon corps devenir lourd et j'ai l'impression que le manque en moi ne cesse de se propager... J'ai seulement soif de la vérité et de son identité... **Est-ce donc si mal de vouloir connaître la vérité ?**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre 10 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que c'est le chapitre le plus émouvant que j'ai écris ! Il est assez touchant et j'espère que cela arrivera à vous émouvoir bien qu'il soit très mal écrit -_-" Voila ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même (en fait je voulais mettre une type d'écriture mais comme ça ne l'a pas mis, ben... ça le fait moins bien mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ^^)

**Ayumi-michaelis: **Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise autant ! ^^ Tu sauras qui cache la vérité à Ciel et je dois t'avouer que moi-même je serai devenue folle si j'étais à la place de Ciel mais au moins cela nous prouve qu'il est courageux mais j'espère que ce te plaira ! =D

**toroko-sama: **L'arrivé de Sebastian va prendre beaucoup de temps mais il va bien finir par arriver à un moment ! XD Mais je suis contente que cela te fasse languir ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire à toi aussi ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: A beautiful black rose for me <span>

__ Maître, le jeune Ciel Phantomhive commence à se rappeler de quelques fragments de son passé. Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir agi aussi impulsivement, ce sera de ma faute si le marché n'aura pas été respecté, veuillez me pardonner. Je suis sincèrement désolée, Maître, s'excusa sincèrement la jeune femme en étant incliner avec un air triste et plein de regrets._

__ … Je vois... Ciel commence déjà à se rappeler de certaines choses..., fit le jeune homme en tendant sa main vers la lumière de la seule fenêtre dans la salle obscure._

__ Maître ?_

__ … Tout va bien... Oui... Tout va bien..., tout en ayant un air affligé et attristé, le jeune homme serre fermement un jeu de carte contre ses lèvres._

__ Maître..., fut la seule chose qu'est pu dire la femme avec un soupçon de regret et de douleur._

Aujourd'hui personne n'est venu dans ma chambre. J'espérai qu'au moins l'infirmière reviendrait mais non... C'était une tout autre personne qui était venue m'apporter le petit déjeuner, ce qui me déplut fort. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me fui, que ce soit ma famille, l'infirmière ou le docteur et cela m'exaspère... J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être dans l'ignorance, je me sens mal et personne ne veut tendre sa main pour me sauver... Non personne. Mon regard est vide et je ne regarde rien de particulier à travers la fenêtre... J'ai l'impression d'être vide à l'intérieur comme mon regard. Je ne sais quoi penser en fait. J'ai l'impression que je suis très proche de la personne qui hante mon passé mais pourtant, je ne vois toujours pas son visage et n'arrive même pas à entendre un son... Je sens mon cœur s'oppresser soudainement, il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir, que je dois comprendre. **C'est important si je veux me sentir plus vivant**. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai peur... Je suis angoissé de connaître la vérité et ce que cache mes parents car après tout... Cela doit être grave pour qu'ils me le cachent à ce point-là. Qui plus est, je commence à voir un peu mieux sur ma situation et à comprendre un peu plus ce qui se passe en moi... Mais j'aimerai tellement connaître cette personne, la voir et l'entendre. Je ferme les yeux, mais peu importe à quel point je désire la voir, je ne vois rien. Je me sens si mal et j'ai l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer... C'est si dur pour moi à supporter que j'ai l'impression que tout va s'écrouler si je perds confiance en moi. J'ai besoin de soutien et de force mais sans elle... Je n'y arrive pas, j'ai l'impression d'être perdu sans cette personne. Mais qui c'est à la fin ? Sans prévenir, je lance mon poing contre le mur et je grince des dents tout en serrant avec mon autre main libre, mon cœur qui se fait si douloureux. Je souffre et j'ai l'impression qu'on me torture. J'ai du mal à respirer et j'ai besoin de quelque chose de doux et chaud... La même chaleur qu'à cette époque, mon corps en réclame mais je ne sais comment l'obtenir et cela m'agace de plus en plus. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Michael me caresser doucement la jambe. Son petit corps est si chaud et doux, mais pas autant que **lui**... J'essaie de ne plus y penser et prends la petite boule de poils dans mes bras. Il ronronne au contact de ma chaleur et se frotta encore plus contre moi, il est sublime. Subitement, j'entends la porte grincer et le chat saute pour aller se cacher. Je regarde les personnes qui pénètrent dans la pièce, c'est mère et père, tout deux avaient le sourire.

_ Bonjour mon chéri !, salue ma mère avec toute sa joie habituelle

_ Salut fiston, poursuit mon père avec une joie non cachée.

_ Bonjour père, mère.

_ Tout va bien fiston ? Tu sembles quelque peu déboussolé..., demande soudainement mon père avec un air ahuri.

_ … Non, tout vas bien, réponds-je sans réelle conviction.

_ Ah bon ? Pourtant tu me sembles soucieux..., intervient ma mère avec un air doux et attentionné.

_ Vous le savez parfaitement ce qui m'inquiète, réponds-je froidement.

_ De quoi parles-tu Ciel ?, commence mon père avec un air inquiet.

_ … Et votre silence m'exaspère au plus haut point... !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ciel ? Qu'essaies-tu de nous dire ?, interroge ma mère qui a le visage pâle.

_ J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette situation et vous le savez parfaitement ! Dîtes-moi ce que je veux savoir ! Et ne faîtes pas les ignorants !, crie-je avec toute la haine que je peux avoir.

_ … Je ne-

_ Tu sais très bien que je veux connaître la nature de mon accident et les autres choses que vous me cachez comme l'identité de cette personne ! Je sais que vous savez tout ça alors répondez moi ! Je veux connaître la vérité alors donnez moi les réponses !, coupé-je avec agacement lorsque mon père essaye de détourner le sujet.

_ … C-C-Ciel... Tu-

_ Non maman ! Je veux savoir la vérité, c'est tout ce qui compte ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être dans l'ignorance et de me sentir isolé ! Alors répondez-moi je vous en pris ! Ce n'est pas comme si je demandais l'impossible, seulement de savoir ce qui s'est passé avant mon accident et quel genre d'accident j'ai eu !

_ …

_ Mère ! Répondez-moi ! Pourquoi ce silence pesant ? Que s'est-il donc passé ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous rien me dire ? Pourquoi ?

_ Père ! Pourquoi me faites-vous un tel mystère tout les deux ? Répondez-moi à la fin ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Aidez-moi si vous tenez réellement à moi ! J'ai besoin de comp-

_ Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à savoir la vérité Ciel ?, me coupe sèchement mon père avec un air sombre.

_ …

Je ne sais trop quoi dire, je veux savoir la raison c'est vrai... Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchirerait si je dis le fond de ma pensé ? Est-ce que j'aurais peur à ce point-là ? Peur d'affronter mes parents ? Je ne sais pas... Je veux connaître cette vérité, même si pour cela je dois tout perdre, mais alors pourquoi ce sentiment de remord ? J'hésite encore, dois-je réellement aller à l'encontre de mes parents pour mon propre égoïsme ? Est-ce que cela est bien ? Je réfléchis sous les regards sérieux de mes parents. Finalement aux bouts de quelques minutes, je parviens à m'éclaircir la gorge bien que je sois anxieux.

_ Je... Tu m'avais dis père à l'époque que l'Homme ne sera jamais capable de trouver la vérité en ce bas monde parce que l'humain est un être exceptionnelle qui ne pensera jamais comme les autres et que la vérité n'existera donc jamais réellement puis que les opinions ne cesseront de se diversifier à ce sujet... Mais tu vois, moi je désire connaître cette vérité pour devenir plus vivant ! Je veux arrêter de ressentir toute ces douleurs, je veux comprendre ce qui se passe en moi et découvrir la vérité sur mon passé oublié ! Peu importe si cette vérité doit être blessante ou mal vu des autres, j'ai besoin de savoir pour pouvoir enfin cesser de souffrir et comprendre mes sentiments... La chose que mon corps se rappelle. Je veux arrêter d'être le seul ignorant et retrouver tout ce que j'ai perdu !C'est tout père ! Voilà pourquoi je désire connaître la vérité !

_ … Je vois..., murmure mon père avec un air déçu. Je me sens triste mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

_ … Ciel..., chuchote ma mère avec un air surpris et quelque peu attristé.

_ … Père, mère..., ma voix se fait si faible à ce moment-là.

_ Si tu pense comme cela Ciel, alors je ne te dirai rien..., répond subitement mon père avec une voix froide.

_ Quoi mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je veux te protéger et ce n'est pas en pensant ainsi que je te dirai la vérité !

_ Vincent !

_ Papa ! Pourquoi me faire une telle chose ? Tu sais que je souffre et tu désires encore plus me blesser ?

_ Tu comprendras un jour pourquoi je fais ça Ciel ! Mais pour l'instant tu ne dois rien savoir ! On y va Rachel maintenant !, crie mon père avec un air furieux.

_ Mais..., ma mère me fixe avec un air attristé comme si elle veut me dire quelque chose.

_ Vas y... Tu devrais y aller maman sinon tu auras des problèmes avec papa, réponds-je avec un triste sourire.

_ … Ciel...

_ Rachel ! Aller on y va !, rétorqua mon père avec un ton irrité.

_ Je-J'arrive !

Je les vois partir et je n'essaie même pas de les arrêter. Le dernier regard que m'a laissé ma mère ne m'a pas donné la force de les retenir. Je me sens coupable et ressens des scrupules. Les paroles de mon père m'ont gravement blessé et ceci ne fait qu'attiser mon envie de savoir. Qu'ai-je donc fais de mal pour qu'ils me cachent des choses ? Je suis triste et j'ai mal au cœur, j'ai envie de me tuer pour soulager toute cette douleur... Je respire difficilement et sens la haine monter progressivement en moi. J'ai peur... Peur de tout perdre encore une fois... Encore une fois ? Aurais-je déjà perdu tout ce qui m'est chère avant ? Je grince des dents et continu à réfléchir mais c'est le vide qui m'envahit, j'ai envie de quelque chose mais quoi ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je sens le chat se frotter contre moi et mes pulsions commencent enfin à se calmer. Je le regarde attendri et m'accroupis pour lui caresser la tête. Il est toujours aussi doux et soyeux. Il ronronne et cherche plus de contact, cela me rappelle quelque chose mais je ne vois pas quoi... Après l'avoir caresser un moment je décide de faire un tour dans les jardins intérieurs de l'hôpital, histoire de me calmer et de changer d'air. Je me lève et commence à sortir en compagnie de Michael, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui traînent dans les couloirs et ceci me rassure un peu. J'arrive enfin vers le jardin où je l'ai rencontré, le chat court après les petits papillons alors que moi, je me dirige vers le banc de notre rencontre. Le vent doux qui souffle sur mon visage finit par me calmer mais la nostalgie de cet endroit ne cesse de se propager en moi. C'est si étrange. Je ne me sens plus si triste, j'ai l'impression d'être quelque peu content. Soudain, je sens mes yeux se fatiguer et je finis par m'endormir sur le banc.

_"Je cours dans la jardin d'un grand manoir. Je souris et rigole de tout mon cœur alors que je l'attends mais peu importe je suis heureux et c'est ce qui compte le plus. Soudain je sens quelque chose de doux et de chaud autour de moi. Je souris et me laisse bercer par cette chaleur._

__ Tu rentres bien tôt aujourd'hui !, m'exclame-je en me retournant vers lui avec un large sourire._

__._

__ Je vois !_

_Je commence alors à enlacer quelque chose de chaud et de réconfortant. Je sens une caresse sur ma tête et je resserre mon étreinte. Soudain, je lève mon regard sur … et il me …. Il tient quelque chose dans sa … Et je suis sur le point de lui demander ce que c'est quand mon regard fixe quelque chose qui est juste en face de moi."_

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde les alentours. Je suis toujours dans le jardin mais le soleil est sur le point de se coucher. Il semblerait que j'ai longtemps dormi... Mes yeux s'affairent sur Michael qui s'est endormi sûrement dû à la fatigue de sa course. Je commence à me lever du banc et à prendre le petit animal noir quand je vois une silhouette blanche, celle de Mey-Rin. Elle me sourit et semble quelque peu contente. Je change de direction pour aller vers elle et pour une fois, elle ne s'enfuit pas ou ne m'esquive pas... Je vais peut-être enfin avoir une réponse à mes questions.

_ Je pensais que tu te serais enfuie ou que tu chercherais à m'éviter..., commence-je avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_ Mr. Phantomhive ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de votre part ! Mais pourquoi chercherai-je donc à m'enfuir ou à vous éviter ? Si je ne vous ai pas emmené votre petit-déjeuner, c'est tout simplement parce que je suis arrivée en retard ce matin ! Mais en aucun cas, je chercherai à vous éviter..., s'exclame-t-elle avec un air sérieux.

_ … Je vois, réponds-je simplement en perdant mon sourire.

_ Et puis, je sais que vous voulez me poser une question qui vous tient tout particulièrement à cœur n'est-ce pas ?, me demande-t-elle soudainement avec un regard beaucoup plus doux.

_ … C'est vrai..., j'écarquille des yeux quand j'entends ses propos. Il semblerait qu'elle veuille bien m'écouter et me répondre cette fois.

_ Je vous écoute alors !

_ Tu... Tu fais partie de mon passé n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet . Bien que je pense que vous l'ayez compris depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est vrai... Je l'avais compris depuis longtemps mais j'avais besoin d'une confirmation.

_ Il est tout à fait normal que vous hésitiez vous savez !

_ Tu étais mon amie à l'époque... Je t'avais rencontré dans un manoir et on jouait souvent ensemble avec d'autres personnes... Oui... Je jouais avec des domestiques et tu étais la femme de chambre c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui ! Je ne pensais pas que vous vous en rappellerez !

_ Mais ce manoir... Qui est le propriétaire ? Et est-ce la même qui te donne des ordres ?

_ … Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai vous répondre pour cette question mais sachez que je suis heureuse que vous vous souveniez un peu de moi à présent.

_ Oui, cela me fait un peu de bien maintenant. Mais dis-moi... Depuis quand travailles-tu en tant qu'infirmière ?

_ Très récemment ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceci ! Il vaudrait mieux que vous pensez à autres choses ! Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir vous reparler mais si vous voulez bien, je vais devoir retourner à mes tâches ! J'espère vous revoir très bientôt.

_ Oui... Merci Mey-Rin.

_ Au revoir.

Elle part avec un sourire aux lèvres et moi je me sens un peu plus soulagé. Au moins je me rappelle un peu de cette fille et j'en suis assez content, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle tient tellement à me cacher l'identité de son employeur... Et puis le manoir où elle travaillait... C'est un autre endroit que celui de mes souvenirs, donc elle n'a aucun lien avec cette personne que je "vois" dans mes souvenirs. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, je me retourne et prends Michael dans mes bras. Il était l'heure de rentrer. Je marche pensif tandis que le petit chat dormait paisiblement dans mes bras. Ce souvenir... Qu'est-ce qui m'avait attiré ? Qu'est-ce qu'il tenait ? Cela me perturbe et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en rappeler mais je me sens un peu triste. Toujours à chercher désespérément, cela doit être si comique à me regarder... Mais il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé ! J'arrive finalement dans la chambre et bizarrement Michael se réveille et saute pour aller dans un coin de la pièce. Je pénètre à mon tour dans la chambre et sens un délicieux arôme. Je regarde un peu partout pour voir, et là je vois un vase. Une magnifique composition florale s'épanouit dans ce vase blanc mais je ne vois qu'une seule chose qui a tout de suite attirée mes yeux. Une splendide rose noir trônait au milieu du bouquet. Elle est la plus belle rose que j'avais jamais vus et ce noir… J'écarquille les yeux et me rappelle à présent de ce souvenir. La chose qu'il tenait, c'était une magnifique rose noir. Je la trouvais si belle qu'il me l'avait offerte. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il me l'avait offerte mais j'en étais très heureux. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux mais ne les laisse pas couler. Je marche lentement vers le vase et réfléchis à qui pourrait me donner un tel bouquet. Il n'y a que cette personne qui en soit capable ! Ce genre de rose, il n'y avait que dans son jardin que j'en ai vu ! Et surtout pour qu'elle soit aussi belle, j'en suis à présent sûr, il n'y a que cette personne qui puisse me l'offrir... Serait-il au courant de mon réveil ? Mon cœur bondit à cette idée... Pourquoi ? Je touche la fleur et sens la nostalgie se propager dans mon corps, je me sens si bien maintenant. Je sens l'arôme de la rose, un délicieux arôme sucré et doux m'enivre, comme à cette époque où je l'avais senti pour la première fois... Je souris légèrement et sens mon corps un peu plus léger. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde le vase quand mon regard se pose sur une petite carte. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué et je suis surpris. Je replace délicatement la rose dans le bouquet et regarde la carte. J'écarquille des yeux quand je vois l'écriture:

_**Pour Ciel Phantomhive**_

Mes larmes coulent sans retenues... Cette écriture, je la reconnais mais à qui appartient-il ? Mon cœur bat à la chamade et tous mes sentiments sont bouleversés. Pourquoi ? À qui appartient cette écriture pour que je sois à ce point-là émue ? Je me sens si bien... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer... Pleurer de douleur et de joie... Cette rose et cette carte... Pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à retrouver cette personne ? J'ai tellement besoin de quelque chose mais de quoi ? Et pourquoi cette envie s'est encore plus agrandi quand j'ai lu cette carte et vu la rose noir ?_ La rose de la passion et de la mort... _


	11. Chapter 11

Ohayo ! XD Voila le chapitre 11 ! mes chapitres commencent à redevenir courts mais j'espère qu'ils vont quand même vous plaire ^^ Merci encore à vous toutes de suivre cette fic !

**celenia: **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ^^

**toroko-sama:** Je suis contente que la fin t'es émue ! XD, c'est mignon Sebastian qui lui offre une rose avec une petite carte ! J'ai adoré l'écrire x) j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu de voir que quelques chapitres deviennent courts...

**Bocchan-chan: **Le pauvre ! à chaque fois on le torture... Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime notre Bocchan-chan ! XD L'histoire commence à bien avancer quand même, j'en suis assez contente ^^ Mais j'avoue que s'ils n'ont pas tous une bonne raison pour avoir fais ça à Ciel, je pense que tout le monde va se jeter sur eux XD

**Ayumi-michaelis: **Tout le monde a envie de les tuer XD, moi aussi mais bon... On verra pourquoi ils ont fait ça !Je ne pense pas que Ciel soit réincarné mais tu verras tout ça X)

**sabribridu57: **Ah je sais pas qui a parlé au début XD, je te laisse un peu réfléchir lol ! Bon les parents t'énervent comme tout le monde XD, je me demande si tu vas aimer leurs raison... lol J'avoue que la rose était très prévisible ! Mais il fallait que je le fasse X), je suis contente que la fin t'es émue =D ! Merci de ta rewiew !

Merci beaucoup à vous toutes et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: I want to meet someone but who ?<span>

__Maître... Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?, demande la voix d'un jeune homme._

__ Pour qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul... Et que quelqu'un pense toujours à lui..., répond le concerné avec une voix mélancolique._

__ Vous savez pourtant ce que vous risquez n'est-ce pas ?, continu l'homme avec une voix plus grave._

__ … Je sais..., murmure doucement l'homme allongé sur le lit, avec un sourire plein de scrupules._

Aujourd'hui, je vais enfin pouvoir partir de l'hôpital... Je me sens bien et prépare mes affaires. En fait, je n'ai pas trop d'affaires de rechanges et tout ce que j'ai pris c'est la rose noir et la carte. Depuis hier, je ne cesse de les regarder et de réfléchir. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir ressentir un réconfort, une petite partie du réconfort que je cherche... Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par le doux effluve de cette rose des ténèbres. Cela me rappelle mon passé et sa chaleur... Je suis si bien, j'ai l'impression d'être bercé par quelque chose de tendre et de chaud. Je me réveille quand je sens quelque chose de chaud sauter sur mes jambes, Michael... Il a lui aussi envi un peu de réconfort. Je range la rose dans mes affaires et caresse doucement le chat, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis que je me suis réveillé. Bien que j'ai toujours ce manque, j'arrive un peu à l'affaiblir et calmer ma douleur. Je continu toujours à caresser Michael, qui ne cesse de ronronner, tandis que je fixe l'écriture de la carte. Je connais cette écriture, mieux que quiconque... Mais pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que c'est très important. Je ne devrais pas l'oublier ici. C'est une si belle écriture et cette couleur... Le bleu-roi, le bleu de mes yeux... Il semblerait bien que cette carte a été écrite pour que je la reconnaisse mais je n'y parviens toujours pas. Mais le plus important, c'est que je me sens mieux et que j'ai pet-être un indice qui pourrait m'aider à retrouver l'identité de cette personne. Je met la carte dans le sac et le referme. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre mes parents. Je regarde l'heure, il n'est que 9h00 et mes parents ne viennent qu'a 14h30... Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire pendant ce temps ? Maintenant que je réfléchis, je pourrai peut-être chercher mon dossier qui doit sûrement être au secrétariat, vu qu'aucun des adultes n'a envi de répondre à mes questions. J'arrête de caresser le chat et ce dernier comprend tout de suite ce que je veux faire, alors il saute de mes jambes et se dirige vers la porte, ce qui me fit sourire, j'aime les animaux intelligents. Nous sortons donc pour nous diriger vers le secrétariat qui se trouvait dans la salle d'accueil. Étrangement, je savais où c'était et tout les couloirs ne me semblaient pas inconnus, cela ne pouvait qu'expliquer qu'une chose, je suis déjà venu dans cet hôpital mais bon... J'y réfléchirai un peu plus tard pour l'instant il faut que je trouve un moyen de pénétrer dans le secrétariat sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. On arrive finalement devant la porte et je vois Michel gratter la porte pour me faire signe d'y aller mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de solutions pour faire sortir le personnel. Je réfléchis et soudain une idée me vient à l'esprit... Peut-être que cela pourrait marcher. Je prends alors une grande inspiration et toque à la porte, j'attends une réponse. Je frappe une deuxième fois... Toujours aucune réponse alors j'entre, irrité. Bizarre, il n'y a personne... Pourtant il est 9h50 d'après la montre de la salle, bon après tout ce n'est pas si grave, ce n'est pas comme si cela me dérange. Alors j'en profite pour me faufiler dans la salle d'accueil pour me diriger vers le secrétariat. Je tape à la porte du secrétariat et j'ai aucune une réponse. Je tape à nouveau, toujours pas de réponse... Mais tout le monde a disparu dans cet hôpital où quoi ? J'entre et je ne vois toujours personne. Bon tant mieux, au moins je n'aurai pas à jouer à la comédie mais j'ai quand même beaucoup de mal à considérer ces étranges disparitions comme des coïncidences, non j'ai plus l'impression que quelqu'un est derrière tout ça... Sinon, tout cela ne serait pas aussi simple et surtout, les portes ne seraient pas ouvertes... J'ai beau y réfléchir, j'ai l'impression d'espérer que ce soit cette personne qui m'aide. J'accède à plusieurs tiroirs et cherche mon nom, je ne le trouve pas et cela commence à m'exaspérer, tandis que Michael s'est posté devant la porte pour surveiller. J'ouvre le dernier casier et vit enfin mon nom, je m'empresse de prendre le fameux dossier pour l'ouvrir. Je tremble un peu et commence à sentir l'angoisse dans mon ventre... Peut-être que je ne devrai pas regarder mais... Et si cela avait quelque chose d'important ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'hésite maintenant ? Je déglutie difficilement mais finit par ouvrir le dossier avec les yeux fermés. Dès que j'ouvre les yeux, je suis stupéfié, le dossier est complètement vide; pas une seule feuille même pas une fiche sur moi ou sur mes problèmes... Comment cela se fait-il ? Je me rappelle parfaitement des moments où le docteur notait tout les résultats des tests et qu'il les rangeait dedans. J'en suis sûr et certain mais alors pourquoi le contenu est-il vide ?

_ Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser découvrir cela aussi facilement Ciel ?

J'écarquille les yeux et sens mon corps se figer quand j'entends avec stupeur la voix qui était derrière moi... Je respire mal et je sens mon cœur s'emballer, que faire ? J'allais sûrement être réprimandé pour avoir osé fouiller -après tout il y avait quand même la vie privé des autres à respecter et ils ne savent pas si j'ai fouillé dedans ou non- et mes parents allaient sûrement en être au courant. Je suis très mal et je n'ose même pas me retourner pour lui faire face... Finalement je décide de me retourner doucement avec un sourire moqueur pour faire face à l'inconnu qui se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte.

_ V-vous ?, je garde toujours mon sourire arrogant mais fut quand même surpris de voir le docteur.

_ Tu ne t'attendais pas à moi Ciel ?, me répond-il avec un sourire sournois.

_ J'avais supposé mais je pensais surtout que vous étiez occupé avec d'autres patients... Et puis, vous ne m'avez jamais adressé la parole de cette manière donc cela est plutôt difficile pour moi de vous reconnaître Dr. Tanaka.

_ Je dois avouer que moi-même je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais obligé de faire ça... Mais au moins ceci me prouve qu'**il** a toujours raison et qu'**il** vous connaît par cœur, déclare soudainement le vieil homme en blouse tout se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

_ Que... Qui est-ce ce **il** ? Et comment a-t-il pu prévoir que j'allais faire ça ? Je ne viens que d'y penser aujourd'hui !, rétorque-je avec agacement.

_ Vous le saurez plus tard Ciel. Pour l'instant il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez de cet endroit si vous voulez vous rappeler d'autres choses et connaître la nature de votre accident.

_ Pourquoi ne pas me le dire maintenant ?

_ Mon rôle est d'obéir aux ordres et on m'a ordonné de rien vous dire alors j'en suis navré mais je ne dirais rien.

_ Pas même un indice ? Et tout le monde a reçu des ordres ou quoi ?

_ Non pas tout le monde mais là n'est pas le problème... Je ne peux rien vous dire Ciel, il faut que vous vous débrouillez par vous-même.

_ Pff... Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me cachez tous des choses !

_ Vous découvrirez pourquoi nous vous cachons ces choses qui vous sont si importantes. Mais sachez qu'il vaudrait mieux ne rien connaître si vous ne vous êtes pas préparé à assumer les conséquences.

_ Que... Voulez-vous dire par là ?

_ Vous le saurez bien assez tôt Ciel-kun. Maintenant il est tant de partir si vous ne voulez pas avoir des problèmes avec les employées, me conseille le docteur avec un sourire chaleureux.

_ …

Je ne dis rien mais je pars sous son regard, très frustré, cela m'agace que tout le monde me cache des choses. Et en plus, on dirait qu'il y a des gens qui sont payés pour garder le silence. Cela m'énerve encore plus ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de précautions dans ce satané hôpital ? Je suis tellement agacé que je n'ai même pas remarqué que Michael me suit avec beaucoup de mal. Je dois marcher vite pour qu'il n'arrive pas à me suivre mais j'en ai plus qu'assez que tout le monde se moque de moi ! En seulement quelques minutes, on arrive finalement dans la chambre et je tente de ma calmer en m'allongeant dans le lit. Ceci m'a épuisé mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être encore énervé... Soudain, je me rappelle de ce qu'il avait dis:_"__ceci me prouve qu'__**il**__ a toujours raison et qu'__**il**__ vous connaît par cœur__"_. Que voulait-il dire par _il_ ? Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que ce serait lui qui donne des ordres ? Je me sens encore plus perdu. Je regarde le sac et décide de prendre la fleur noir. Elle me réconforte et j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de cette personne... Je me sens si bien que je pourrai presque oublier tout mes problèmes... Mais... **Qui êtes-vous à la fin** ? Je sens la nostalgie s'emparer de moi et j'ai l'impression que le manque en moi continu de s'agrandir et de me grignoter. C'est tellement horrible à supporter. L'odeur est devenue si puissante que je finis par m'endormir sous le doux vent qui sifflote des murmures rassurantes.


	12. Chapter 12

Voila le chapitre 12 ! Il n'est pas super et on avance pas beaucoup... J'espère que cela va quand même vous plaire ^^

**toroko-sama:** Ah je suis contente que cela t'es plu ! =D Mais qui te dis que c'est Sebastian qui veut que Ciel oublie tout ?

**Ayumi-michaelis: **J'adore torturer les gens ! XD c'est devenu une passion lol ! Tu sauras qui se cache derrière tout ça mais je ne peux pas promettre que cela sera bientôt XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: A drawing can be a precious clue<span>

__ Le jeune Ciel Phantomhive commence peu à peu à retrouver la mémoire, maître, commence doucement la jeune fille avec un regard attristé._

__ … Je vois..., répond simplement l'interlocuteur allongé sur le lit._

__ … Maître... ?, s'inquiète la jeune fille._

__ … Tout va bien... Tu peux disposer..., murmure le jeune homme._

__ Bien, et sur ce mot, elle part avec un triste regard._

__ … Ciel... Tout en prononçant son nom, l'homme serre la paquet de cartes contre ses lèvres tout en fermant ses yeux._

Je me réveille quand je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues. Je vois alors Michel me lécher le visage, je le repousse de manière assez brutal et nettoie rapidement mon visage. Le petit chat me dévisage et s'en va, comme s'il était vexé... Je n'y prête pas attention et regarde la rose qui est toujours aussi sublime. Je souris tendrement et respire encore une fois l'arôme. Il n'y a que cela qui parvienne à me rassurer. Finalement je repose la rose dans le sac et regarde l'heure 14h00, mes parents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver... Je ne sais trop quoi faire pour me divertir, il est déjà hors de question que je sorte de la chambre puisque je sais que je risque de revoir ce docteur alors quoi faire... Je regarde le chat qui est toujours dans son coin en train de bouder, sans le vouloir, je rigole un peu et me rapproche de lui. Le chat me regarde méchamment mais je n'ai pas peur bien au contraire, je lui tends la main. Michael miaule et commence à lécher ma main, je souris et lui caresse la tête, au moins j'ai réglé ce petit inconvénient et j'en suis assez content. Je ne suis d'habitude pas assez doué pour me réconcilier avec d'autres personnes, donc j'en suis plutôt fier. Finalement, j'entends la porte grincer et dirige mon regard sur cette dernière, mes parents sont souriants et me saluent avec joie.

_ Salut fiston !, commence mon père avec une voix enthousiasmée comme si rien ne s'était passé entre temps.

_ Bonjour père, mère, j'essaye de sourire et d'avoir un ton joyeux bien que cela m'agace.

_ Alors ? Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Tu es content mon chéri ?, s'écrie ma mère avec un large sourire sur le visage.

_ Oui ! J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison !

_ Nous aussi ! J'espère que tu te rappelles encore de ta chambre et de la maison !, ironise mon père avec un sourire taquin.

_ Vincent !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas... Je me rappelle encore de ce genre de détail papa !

_ Tu m'en vois réjouis !, tout en souriant il marche vers mon sac, alors il y a toutes tes affaires dans ce sac ?

_ Oui, mais c'est bon je vais le porter.

_ Non fiston ! Bien que tu sois rétablis, il faut te ménager donc ne t'inquiète pas je vais le porter, de toute façon ce n'est pas très lourd.

_ D'accord.

_ Bien alors allons-y mon chéri ! Il fat qu'on passe voir le docteur pour le remercier alors dépêchons-nous !, déclare ma mère avec tellement d'enthousiasme.

_ Je... J'arrive.

Je sens le doute monter en moi et j'ai peur que le docteur me fasse une remarque devant mes parents. C'est vrai que cela est fort probable... Comment vais-je faire pour m'en sortir maintenant ? Mes parents marchent devant moi et ne voient donc pas ma mine anxieuse mais Michael le remarque et se met à miauler, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose de réconfortant. Je souris et sens mon cœur déjà plus léger. De toute façon, le mal est fait donc s'il a envie de faire un sarcasme, qu'il le fasse et qu'on en finisse ! Au bout de quelques minutes, on arrive vers le hall et rencontrons rapidement le docteur. À ma grande surprise, il ne dit rien et me félicite même d'avoir guéri aussi rapidement. Il sourit chaleureusement et s'en va alors que mes parents continuent toujours de le remercier. Je le regarde et trouve plutôt étrange qu'il en ait pas profité pour me rabaisser... Mais bon tant mieux, au moins cela me fait un problème en moins. Au bouts de quelques instants, nous partons de l'hôpital et je peux enfin respirer de l'air frais et me sentir à l'aise. Je regarde le parking et reconnaît tout de suite la voiture de mes parents, content, je m'empresse de la rejoindre et de la toucher. Que de nostalgie ! La carrosserie n'a pas changé, la même couleur et toujours les mêmes rayures ! Cela fait si longtemps que j'en suis heureux ! Ce qui n'échappe pas à mes parents.

_ Je vois que tu te rappelles encore de notre voiture Ciel !, s'écrie mon père tout en rangeant le sac dans le coffre.

_ Heu... E-effectivement..., bégaye-je avec un air gêné. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un gamin.

_ Allez, viens mon chéri !, intervient ma mère avec un sourire aux lèvres.

J'obéis et monte dans la voiture. Je suis submergé par une douce odeur et revois des parties de mon enfance. Cela me fait beaucoup de bien de retourner dans cette voiture et de pouvoir ressentir la moelleuse banquette. Rien n'a changé depuis 4 mois et cela me rassure tellement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être en décalage pour une fois. Le chat monte aussi rapidement sur la banquette et s'endort, je vois mes deux parents rigoler et démarrer la voiture. Je suis bien mais pourtant quelque chose me dérange, je me sens mal à l'aise toujours à cause de ce manque. La voiture roule assez vite et j'admire les paysages, eux-non plus n'ont pas changé. J'aime ces paysages et me rappelle de tout les détails, que ce soit la route, les habitations... Mais ces paysages me semblent pourtant étrange, à chaque fois que j'essaie de me remémorer chaque moment passé dans ces endroits, je vois un vide mais pourtant je parle toujours à quelqu'un... En fait, c'est comme dans les souvenirs que j'ai vu à l'hôpital. Je ne comprends rien et cela commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Soudainement, la voiture s'arrête et je sors tout de suite de mes pensés, j'entends mon père s'exclamer et je vois enfin notre maison. Sans le vouloir, je souris et me précipite vers la maison en direction de ma chambre, j'ai tellement envie de tout revoir. J'entends derrière moi les rires de mes deux parents mais n'y prête pas attention. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entre en fracas et sens la joie gonfler mon cœur quand je regarde le nouveau décor, rien n'a changé. Je reconnais parfaitement tout et arrive à me diriger vers ma chambre dans les grands couloirs. Je suis si content de revoir cette demeure et mes souvenirs reviennent au fur et à mesure que je marche dans la maison. Après avoir visité la plupart des pièces de la maison, j'arrive à l'endroit voulu: Ma chambre. Je suis submergé de nostalgie et de joie quand je pénètre dans la pièce, cela fait si longtemps mais pourtant rien n'a changé. Je trouve à peine les mots pour décrire tout mes sentiments... Mais je n'y peux rien ! Cela fait fort longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu et j'ai l'impression d'être plus vivant. Je saute sur le lit et respire l'odeur, cela me rappelle mon enfance. Mais sans m'en rendre compte, j'ouvre le tiroir de ma petite commode de nuit et prends quelque chose que j'ai déjà rangé avant. J'agis sans m'en rendre compte et regarde la feuille que j'ai sorti, c'est mon dessin. La réplique du paysage que j'ai dessiné à l'époque et commence à me rappeler de l'endroit où je l'ai dessiné. Je suis surpris mais souris, il semblerait que je vais pouvoir enfin me rappeler de quelque chose ! Je regarde le derrière de mon dessin, mais rien qui peut encore plus m'aider... Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant que je me rappelle vaguement du chemin, je suis content ! Je vais peut-être pouvoir me rappeler de lui ! J'irais voir tout cela demain. Je réfléchis à un moyen de pouvoir sortir et je vois Michael rentrer avec mon père derrière lui. Mon père ricane et dépose mon sac sur le lit. Je m'empresse de prendre la rose noir et la petite carte. Je souris et met la fleur dans le vase présent sur la commode et dépose la carte sur mon bureau. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde le jardin, je me sens rempli de nostalgie.** C'est bon de retourner à la maison et de revoir les fragments de mon enfance !** Mais j'aimerai vraiment retrouver l'identité de cette personne... J'espère pouvoir me rappeler d'elle demain et à cette idée mon cœur bondit.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)

**cielxsebastian:** Merci ^^ ! Je suis contente que ça t'es plus =D; Tu sauras si c'est Sebastian au début ou non ! Moi je ne dis rien XD, il semblerait que tout le monde pense que ce chat est bizarre... Mais l'est-il réellement ? XD Je te laisse découvrir ça ^^; je pense que tu n'auras plus trop droit à une autre intervention de notre Sebastian mais il a ses raisons X), tu comprendras tout un peu plus tard ^^

**toroko-sama:** J'allais pas abandonner le chat quand même ! XD. Je me demande si Ciel est doué pour le dessin... XD, mais bon au moins, ça l'aidera un peu... Ou pas ! XD Tu comprendras qui a envoyé ce message et qui parle XD voila merci encore ^^

Merci à vous tous ! Et bonne Lecture ! =D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: A strange feeling in front of a manor<span>

Je me réveille et suis de très bonne humeur cette fois. C'est ma première nuit dans ma maison et cela me fait tellement de bien ! Je me lève et me dirige vers ma salle de bain et reconnaît chaque détail de la salle. Peu importe à quel point j'étais loin de cette maison, je me rappelle toujours de tout et je souris bêtement. Soudain, je sens quelque chose de doux et de poilu à mes pieds, c'est Michael. Je ricane légèrement et me dépêche de faire ma toilette. À peine suis-je sorti de la salle de bain que ma mère m'appelle pour le petit-déjeuné. Je cours dans les couloirs et arrive dans la salle de séjour où il y avait mes parents, déjà assis, en train de m'attendre avec un large sourire.

_ Bonjour Ciel, saluent en chœur mes deux parents.

_ Bonjour, réponds-je simplement tout en m'asseyant.

_ Bien dormi ?, demande mon père en versant le thé dans ma tasse.

_ Oui ! Ça me change de l'hôpital où le lit est vraiment trop dur !

_ Je vois !, ricane ma mère en me tendant une tartine beurrée.

Le petit-déjeuné se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, pourtant je me sens mal dans cette atmosphère et ressens encore ce manque inexpliqué. J'ai envie de quelque chose mais de quoi ? Je participe à la discussion pour ne plus y penser, mais bien au contraire j'ai l'impression que cela s'aggrave. Finalement je me lance sur un sujet qui est assez délicat puisque je ne sais pas si mes parents seront vraiment d'accord.

_ Hum..., toussote-je en essayant d'attirer l'attention de mes parents.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Ciel ?, demande ma mère avec un sourire radieux.

_ En... En fait, je voudrai sortir aujourd'hui..., propose-je avec hésitation tout en gardant un regard sérieux.

_ Déjà ? Mais pourquoi ? Et qui voudrais-tu aller voir ?, questionne subitement mon père. Comment allais-je pouvoir m'en sortir ?

_ Vincent ! Ne pose pas autant de questions ! Il a parfaitement le droit de partir !

_ Simples questions de sécurités*, j'ai parfaitement le droit de savoir ce genre de chose Rachel !

_ … Il-Il a raison mère, ne t'inquiète pas...

_ Alors réponds-moi Ciel, où comptes-tu aller et pourquoi ?

_ Je... J'aimerai visiter un peu la ville, histoire de voir si je me rappelle de tout et je compte juste un peu vagabonder... Rien de plus et puis le docteur m'a dit que ce serait bien si je pouvais un peu d'exercice, cela pourrait être bénéfique pour mon corps et mon cerveau...

_ Oh ! Je vois ! Il a raison, c'est important de bouger un peu surtout pour quelqu'un comme toi Ciel !, ironise mon père en me faisant une tape à l'épaule.

_ Vincent !, intervient ma mère quand elle entend la remarque quelque peu déplacée...

_ Laisse, maman ! Père a raison de me dire ça, affirme-je avec un petit sourire, puis-je sortir alors ?

_ Mais bien sûr fiston ! Mais ne rentre pas trop tard compris ?

_ D'accord.

Je saute hors de la table et me précipite dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je ne met que quelques minutes pour choisir mes habits et prends mon sac. Michael me suit de près et je souris. Finalement je pars et mes parents me saluent, je cours pour aller sur les rues. Tout cela est si nostalgique ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir marché dans les rues de Londres depuis une éternité. Mais au moins, je me rappelle de tout les coins sympa et de toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer durant mon enfance. La ville n'a pas tellement changé en fait depuis 4 mois et cela ma permet de m'adapter plutôt facilement. Je rencontre certaines personnes et engage quelques discussion mais personnellement, cela m'agace, je préfère de loin faire des recherche sur cette personne qui hante mon passé. Au bout d'une heure, je parviens enfin à mettre fin à la discussion pour continuer ma route. C'est étrange, j'ai beau me rappeler de toutes les routes et de tout les endroits, je ne parvins toujours pas à me souvenir de l'endroit où je suis à chaque fois dans mon passé. J'ai beau parcourir la ville et chercher un moyen de me rappeler, je ne vois rien qui peux m'aider... Et cela commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Je cherche toujours, bien que cela fait une heure que je déambule dans les rues et que je suis pratiquement épuisé. Pourquoi est-ce que je me rappelle pratiquement de tout mais pas de cette personne ? J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré à l'intérieur et que cela va s'aggraver si j'arrête mes recherches, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de m'arrêter maintenant mais... Je n'ai pas l'impression que cette personne a envi de me voir puisqu'elle n'est jamais venu à ma rencontre... Peu importe à quel point j'ai passé de temps avec elle durant la ville ou dans d'autres endroits, elle n'est jamais venue depuis que je me suis réveillé et cela me blesse. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à me réconforter et je ressens une fois de plus ce froid immonde. Je... J'ai peur... Peur qu'elle me rejette... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela me blesse à ce point-là ? Sans le vouloir je commence à ralentir et ne sais plus quoi faire. J'hésite, est-ce que je peux vraiment voir cette personne ? Et pourquoi n'apparaît-elle pas dans mes nombreux souvenirs ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens même pas à me rappeler de sa voix ? Je me sens si mal et ce manque... Je ne parviens pas à expliquer ces sentiments qui me sont si étrange... Je crois que je vais pas tarder à fondre en larmes et à m'effondrer si je ne la vois pas... Je n'ai plus la force ou le courage de continuer bien que je désire toujours savoir la vérité... Soudain, j'entends Michael miauler et le voit courir, pris de peur, je cours après lui. J'ai peine à le suivre vu que j'ai marché pendant de longues heures, mais j'ai l'impression que ce chemin m'est très familier bien que je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. J'ai soudainement mal à la tête, est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'un souvenir va bientôt me revenir en tête. J'ai encore cette sensation de nostalgie et ces routes, tout ces paysages, tout m'est si familier... Après avoir autant couru, je suis essoufflé mais parviens enfin à rattraper l'animal noir. Je le prends dans mes bras et le sermonne un peu, pourquoi a-t-il couru jusqu'ici ? Après m'être finalement calmé, je regarde les alentours et sens soudainement le tournis m'envahir. Il y a un grand manoir, un si grand manoir ancien et sombre qui semblait très peu accueillante mais pourtant j'ai l'impression de la connaître. J'ai vraiment trop mal à la tête mais j'essaie quand même de comprendre et de réfléchir. Le manoir m'est vraiment très familier et je fais le tour pour voir si je reconnais un peu mieux la demeure et fut surpris de revoit l'un des jardins de mes souvenirs. Tout m'est familier et le manque en moi ne cesse de s'approfondir. Je suis bouleversé par tellement de sentiments et j'ai envie qu'on me réconforte, j'ai besoin de cette chaleur. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens de la tristesse et de la mélancolie ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces sentiments, j'ai envie de ressentir autres choses. Je sens mon corps se crisper et je sens mon cœur se déchirer... Pourquoi tout ces sentiments et surtout... Pourquoi ce manoir me semble si familier ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ce manoir fait parti de ma vie ? Je sens mal et souffre encore plus en pensant à ces idées. J'ai envie de remplacer cette douleur par quelque chose de plus doux et de plus attachant. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaleureux et amical mais pas comme ce que je ressens auprès de ma famille. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Je souffre et j'ai envie de pénétrer dans la maison, pour me rappeler de tout et peut-être enfin comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé... Mais le portail est fermé et je me sens déçu. **Je regarde une dernière fois le manoir et sans le vouloir, je verse des larmes pour laisser couler mon désespoir et mon envie de le revoir...** Je pense que ce manoir a un facteur important pour mon passé, il va falloir que j'y retourne si je veux résoudre un des mystères de mon passé.

*C'est ce que me dit mon père... XD


	14. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde ! Alors voila le chapitre 14 et j'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle... étant donné que j'ai bientôt mon brevet à passer (bien que je l'ai déjà XD) il faut que je révise pour avoir la mention très bien -_-" et donc il se peut que je ne tienne plus trop le rythme actuelle mais je vais essayée ! ^^ Donc s'il n'y a pas des chapitre durant deux jours ou plus c'est normal ... ^^' Voila j'espère que cette suite va quand même vous plaire =D

**toroko-sama: ** Alors ... XD Ouais j'adore mettre des fins sadiques ! Mais tu t'attendais à ce qu'il le retrouve aussi facilement ou quoi ? lol ! XD Est-ce que Sebastian est réellement dans ce manoir ? Va savoir ~ XD Et effectivement, le lemon prendra BEAUCOUP de temps malheureusement parce que... L'apparition de Sebastian va prendre beaucoup de temps... Tu es devin XD, juste au moment où j'ai lu ta rewiew, j'ai bloqué sur le coup... XD Ben malheureusement pour toi, c'est à peu près passé comme tu l'avais prédis ! XD Mais ne m'en veut pas trop XD... J'avoue que Ciel est très mignon comme ça, j'aime le voir comme ça ça change X)

**bocchan-chan:** J'avoue que Tanaka en médecin était très risqué XD, mais comme ma soeur le voulait absolument comme ça... Je me suis dis pourquoi pas XD. Tu vas attendre je te préviens pour voir notre Sebby ! XD, avec l'imagination que j'ai en moment, tu risques de ne pas le voir avant un moment ! XD J'avoue que mon père est très... Sympa U.U XD mais bon lol c'est que notre bocchan-chan est parfait comme il l'est ! lol Tu crois vraiment que Sebastian est dans ce manoir ? Tu en es sûr ? XD bon tu verras mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Ciel va se souvenir de sa voix envoutante ! XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Lizzy and Alois are in love but why... Am I sad ?<span>

Aujourd'hui n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance... Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon père m'aurait fait un coup aussi bas. Je me demande pourquoi a-t-il choisi aujourd'hui tout particulièrement. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi frustré que de revoir ma cousine et mon meilleur ami ! Sûrement parce que mes recherches sur le manoir d'hier n'ont pas été très concluant... Mais ce n'est pas comme si cela avait une grande influence sur le problème de maintenant, non déjà à l'époque je n'aimais pas recevoir ces deux... Empotés ! Bon, c'est sûr, c'est assez plaisant qu'ils viennent me voir puisqu'ils ont dû s'inquiéter pour moi et doivent être très heureux de pouvoir me revoir... Mais je n'aime pas trop leurs comportement. On dirait deux excités... Et je n'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour un fou... Cependant, je dois avouer que cela fait du bien des fois d'avoir des gens aussi énergiques... Peut-être qu'ils vont réussir à me détendre et me faire oublier un petit peu le manoir que j'ai vu hier... D'ailleurs en parlant de ce manoir, j'ai fais des recherches sur ce bâtiment, mais rien... C'est étrange, il devrait y avoir au moins des informations basiques mais là je n'ai rien trouvé, **comme si il n'y avait plus rien en ces lieux**. Cela me perturbe et me dérange, pourquoi est-ce que ce manoir ne possède aucune information qui pourrait m'aider ? Je réfléchis et vois le chat arriver vers moi, j'esquisse un petit sourire et lui caresse délicatement la tête. Il miaule et décide de sauter sur le lit pour se reposer, je ricane un petit peu et retourne à mes recherches. Je ne trouve rien et cela doit faire une bonne demi-heure que je suis dessus... Pourquoi est-ce que ce manoir n'apparaît nul part ? Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y retourne même si cela doit être douloureux mais le problème, c'est que je ne rappelle pas très bien de la route, pourquoi ? D'habitude, j'ai une très bonne mémoire, mais là je ne parviens pas à voir la route, c'est vraiment étrange mais j'ai pourtant le pressentiment que cette demeure a un quelque conque rapport entre mon passé et la personne de mon passé... J'en suis certain ! J'entends soudainement des bruits de pas, je ne sais trop pourquoi mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Je me lève et m'empresse de me diriger ailleurs que près de la porte, juste pour me cacher et soudain, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir en fracas et une voix aiguë, une voix que je ne connais trop bien. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me retourner que je vois une tornade rouge avec des petites couettes dorées me foncer dessus. C'était Elizabeth, ma cousine avec derrière elle, Alois, mon ami.

_ Ciel ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es toujours aussi mignon !, s'écrie ma cousine en me serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à presque m'étouffer.

_ Je-Je vais bien... Mais si tu peux me lâcher, ç-ça m'arrangerait..., finis-je par dire bien que je ne parviens plus à respirer...

_ Oh bien sûr !

Elle me lâche et je parviens enfin à retrouver de l'oxygène. C'est toujours la même chose, à chaque fois qu'elle vient j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir par étouffement... Bon, en tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé et cela me fait quand même du bien.

_ Salut Ciel ! Alors comment te sens-tu ? C'était bien le coma ?, ironise ce chère Alois avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Très drôle Alois... Je vois que tu n'as pas changé toi non plus..., fais-je tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Allez ! Je rigole ! Je suis content de te revoir Ciel !

Je soupire de désespoir et entame une conversation avec ces deux-là. Ils n'ont n'ont pas changé d'un pouce et cela me fait... Plaisir. Avec eux, j'arrive quand même à participer à la conversation et je peux être normal et m'énerver sur eux, ils ne font rien et essaient même de m'amuser. Ce sont de vrais amis et j'en suis plutôt fier, bien que des fois, ils sont vraiment fous... La discussion fut comme d'habitude mouvementée et agréable quand Lizzy décide de se lancer sur un sujet qui semble être délicat...

_ Tu sais Ciel, étant mon cousin et un ami qui m'est très chère, je dois t'avouer quelque chose..., finit par admettre la jeune fille avec un visage empourpré.

_ hum... Tu comptes me dire quoi ?, demande-je avec un air suspicieux.

Je vois mes deux amis se regarder dans les yeux, comme si Lizzy demande un accord à Alois, et ce dernier acquiesce de la tête en abordant un doux sourire. Je ne comprends rien, mais que me cache-t-il donc ces deux-là ?

_ En fait, tu vois Ciel... Je sors avec Alois, me déclare doucement mais clairement ma cousine.

_ …

je ne savais quoi dire par sa déclaration. J'écarquille simplement les yeux pour montrer ma surprise, alors ces deux-là... Sortent ensemble ?

_ … Ciel ?, commence Alois avec un regard inquiet.

_ Hein ? Ah ! Mais c'est super pour vous deux ! Toute mes félicitations ! Mais dîtes-moi...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ciel ?, me demande la jeune fille avec un sourire aux lèvres et les joues encore un peu rose.

_ Nous... Nous n'étions pas censés être fiancés ?, demande-je avec un air crédule.

_ Si mais..., commence ma cousine.

_ Tu as annulé les fiançailles pour une certaine raison et du coup, ben je me suis déclaré à Lizzy et elle a accepté mes sentiments en décidant de sortir avec moi, termine le jeune blond

_ Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?, questionne la jeune fille avec un air inquiète.

J'ai soudain mal à la tête et commence à me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé un peu avant. Oui, maintenant je m'en rappelle, j'ai quitté Elizabeth pour une raison bien particulière bien que mon père ne le voulait pas. Mais pourquoi ? À cette époque-là, je n'étais pas du genre à désobéir mais pourtant j'avais pris le courage de le faire, peu importe que je voyais ma cousine pleurer et me supplier de rester son fiancé, je l'ai fais mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à le faire ?, c'est étrange. J'aimerai tellement avoir la réponse mais je ne vois rien. Peut-être ne me sentais-je pas capable de la rendre heureuse... Non, c'était pour une autre raison mais quoi ? Je ne parviens toujours pas à m'en rappeler et cela m'énerve tellement... Finalement, je regarde à nouveau mes deux amis, qui semblaient inquiets et nerveux, je leurs adresse un sourire qui devrait être sincère à leurs yeux.

_ Je m'en rappelle maintenant Lizzy... Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé ce jour-la... Mais je suis content que tu sois heureuse avec Alois ! Prends bien soin d'elle Alois, sinon gare à toi !, prévenu-je avec un regard serein.

_ T'inquiète ! Je ferrai tout pour la rendre heureuse !

_ Merci beaucoup Ciel ! Je suis contente que cette nouvelle t'enchante !, s'exclame Lizzy en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ Au fait..., arrive-je à dire bien que j'étouffe sous la poigne de ma cousine blonde, je ne vous ai pas dis pourquoi j'ai rompu les fiançailles ?

_ Non, tu ne m'as rien dit !, s'écrie la jeune fille en s'éloignant finalement de moi.

_ Tu ne m'as rien dis à moi aussi ! C'est franchement pas sympa !, répond Alois avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Ah ah ah... Désolé.

_ Lizzy ! Alois ! Il est temps que vous partiez !, crie subitement mon père à travers le long couloir.

_ Bon, on va te laisser alors Ciel !, ajoute le blond tout en sortant de ma chambre.

_ Bye bye Ciel ! J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt !, ajoute ma cousine avec un large sourire.

_ Je l'espère aussi.

Dès que je les vois partir, je m'écroule sur le lit et réfléchis à ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai vraiment annulé les fiançailles entre ma cousine et moi mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ressens une douleur dans le cœur quand je pense qu'ils sont heureux. Je ressens encore une fois un manque mais ce manque est différent, je ne saurais comment le définir mais... J'ai l'impression d'avoir été heureux et j'aimerai être comme eux. Redevenir quelqu'un d'heureux, mais ne le suis-je pas en ce moment ? Non... Je ne le suis pas et mon cœur le sait parfaitement. Je me sens seul et triste, je devrai être heureux pour eux mais pourtant, je ressens cette douleur et un certain malaise. J'aimerai tellement ressentir ces moments de bonheur où tout allaient bien... Oui **où tout allaient bien avec lui**. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu, de ne plus pouvoir ressentir cette douce chaleur et cette joie au plus profond de mon cœur. J'ai si mal que je pourrai en mourir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Alois et Elizabeth soient si heureux alors que moi je ne cesse de me repentir et de souffrir?


	15. Chapter 15

Ohayo tout le monde ! Alors déjà, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier car j'étais un peu occupé ^^' Donc je vous donne deux chapitres aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner ! =D Voila, j'espère que cela vous plaira

**Bocchan-chan: **ça fait bizarre ce couple hein ? XD Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de le faire lol ! Ciel a sûrement du rompre les fiançailles pour notre chère ténébreux ! Mais j'avoue que Ciel n'est pas très bon jouer pour désirer le même bonheur de son ex-fiancée XD mais bon... Il souffre le petit c'est normal ! lol J'attends tes autres suggestions Bocchan-chan ! XD

**toroko-sama: **J'avoue que là, ton intuition était très puissant ! lol Je ne pense pas que Lizzy aurait pu dire quoi que ce soit même si le père n'était pas intervenu XD Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que le manoir fonctionne comme ça... Mais tu verras ! ^^

Voila ! Merci encore à vous tous et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: I want to know more about this person and... My feelings<span>

Je suis dans la chambre, toujours coincé avec mes recherches. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce manoir n'apparaît dans aucuns sites ou même dans les catalogues. Pourtant, il semble plutôt en bon état et assez somptueux bien qu'il soit sobre, alors pourquoi je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver une quelconque information? cela est si rageant ! J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de chercher des informations et en plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donne autant de mal à récoler des informations alors que je ne suis même pas sûr si la personne de mon passé me reconnaît... Vraiment... Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, il est tout à fait possible qu'il m'ait oublié ou bien qu'il ait déménagé alors pourquoi autant me décarcasser pour des choses dont je ne suis pas sûr ? Je ne sais pourquoi mais je me sens si triste soudainement, je ne veux pas être oublié et surtout pas par cette personne mais je ne sais pourquoi. Je ne veux pas cela, je ne veux pas encore souffrir** une fois** de plus, non je ne désire pas cela... J'aimerai croire en ces choses si futiles, croire qu'il ne m'a pas oublié, je l'espère tellement mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pourtant pas du genre à espérer des choses de ce genre, mais je veux y croire. Au final, j'ai encore plus envie de savoir qui est cette personne, j'ai tellement envie de le haïr, mais pourtant... Je n'arrive pas à le faire, je ne peux pas. Je cherche encore sur les sites bien que je ne cesse de ressentir ce sentiment de tristesse, soudain je vois une petite fenêtre s'ouvrir qui m'annonce que j'ai un nouveau message dans ma boîte mail. Je suis surpris et me dis que cela doit sûrement être de la publicité. J'hésite à aller voir tellement cela est ennuyeux pourtant je sens quelque chose d'étrange, comme si je devais aller voir maintenant sinon je le regretterai. Au bout de quelques minutes, je cède et regarde rapidement ma boîte mail. Je ne reconnais pas l'adresse mais le nom de l'objet est plutôt étrange: "_Ciel Phantomhive, ouvrez le message je vous pris_". Cela ne m'a pas l'air d'une publicité mais je préfère m'en méfier malgré tout, on ne sait jamais si c'est un virus. Je clique sur la case pour le supprimer mais... J'hésite encore et je ne sais si je dois réellement le supprimer, cela pourrait être assez importante mais cela pourrait aussi être une escroquerie. Dois-je l'ouvrir ou non ? Je ne sais trop, je réfléchis longuement mais finalement je vois le chat arriver. Il regarde l'écran et me fixe juste après, rien qu'à son regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il me dit que je devrais ouvrir le message, bien que je ne le veuille pas. J'obéis enfin et regarde le contenu:

_"Bonjour Monsieur Ciel,_

_Nous sommes ravis de voir que vous avez finalement ouvert notre message et que vous êtes en ce moment même en train de le lire._

_Voyez-vous, nous sommes au courant de votre réveil et sommes réellement heureux de voir votre rétablissement. Étant donné que vous êtes normalement rétabli et que vous devriez être en bonne santé pour marcher, nous aimerions vous rencontrer ou plutôt vous **revoir**. Dans notre situation actuelle, nous ne pouvons guère vous aider mais il se peut que vous parveniez à retrouver l'un de vos souvenirs si vous nous revoyez mais bien sûr cela se peut aussi que vous ne vous souvenez pas du tout de nous... Mais nous aimerions sincèrement vous aider bien que nous ne pouvons en dire plus. Nous vous donnons donc un rendez-vous pour qu'on puisse se rencontrer, nous espérons sincèrement vous revoir. Regardez bien l'adresse et l'heure qui sont écrit en dessous et bien sûr ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a une personne que vous connaissez plutôt bien qui sera au lieu du rendez-vous. Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée et à tout à l'heure ( nous espérons )._

_Cordialement."_

Je suis abasourdi en lisant un tel message. Est-ce-que ce n'est pas une blague ? J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt sérieux et puis, la façon dont les auteurs m'appelle... Ceci me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, comme à l'hôpital avec Mey-Rin. Peut-être vais-je peut-être pouvoir me rappeler de quelque chose d'autre et ceci me ravi ! Ce message tombe pile poil au bon moment puisque mes parents sont de sortie et ne rentreront pas avant très tard ce soir. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je n'ai pas tellement l'impression que ce message soit truqué ou que ce soit une blague bien que le message n'indique aucun auteur. C'est étrange mais j'ai confiance dans ce message et les personnes qui l'ont écrit. En tout cas, je suis content, je vais peut-être pouvoir me rappeler de quelque chose et même... Me rappeler de **lui** et de tout mon passé peut-être, enfin je l'espère. Bon, je pense que je vais y aller après tout, je n'ai rien à y perdre donc autant voir ces personnes qui veulent m'aider. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps alors il faut que je me dépêche de me préparer et d'aller au rendez-vous, c'est vraiment barbant. J'ai en plus l'impression que Michael s'amuse en me voyant bouger comme un dingue, c'est vraiment gênant et irritant. Finalement, je sors de la maison après avoir laissé un mot à mes parents s'ils rentrent tôt, je cours dans les rues pour arriver au point de rendez-vous. Cela va être juste, je me sens déjà fatigué et essoufflé à force de courir aussi rapidement ! Il faut vraiment que je fasse un peu plus d'exercice si je veux être un peu plus endurant ! Finalement, j'arrive aux lieu de rendez-vous en seulement 5 minutes, c'est un record mais j'ai beau regarder autours de moi, je ne vois personne. Me serai-je finalement fais avoir ? Je ressens soudainement de la déception et j'ai une envie de partir. Je reste juste 3 minutes, voir si y a quelqu'un qui m'attend ou qui me fait signe mais rien... Je pars donc en étant irrité et déçu d'avoir été aussi facilement dupe.

_ Monsieur Ciel !, hurle une voix efféminée bien aiguë.

_ Mey-Rin ?, fais-je en me retournant vers la personne avec un air ahuri.

_ Oui, c'est moi...! J'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez partir, j'ai eu si peur...

_ C'est donc toi qui doit venir me guider vers les auteurs de ce mail ?

_ Oui, c'est moi !, me répond-elle avec un large sourire, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Je la laisse partir un peu d'abord, mais la suit très rapidement. Elle a l'air plutôt heureuse et d'un côté cela me rassure, cela doit être une habitude de mon époque d'être content lorsque les autres me montrent un large sourire. J'aimerai en voir un aussi, un qui soit sincère et qui le désire réellement... Mais de qui ? Sans prévenir je me percute avec le dos de la jeune infirmière, elle rigole un petit peu et je me sens gêné. Je dois faire plus attention si je ne veux pas donner l'impression d'être un idiot... Je regarde l'endroit où nous sommes, un café ? Je dois les rencontrer dans un café qui semble assez féminin... Je ne pensais pas que les destinateurs de mon message aimaient ce genre d'endroit, mais bon je ne vais pas commencer à critiquer les goûts des gens-bien que cela me démange- donc je regarde un peu les alentours pour voir si je pourrai retrouver le chemin de la maison. C'est une route que je fréquente mais je n'ai jamais vu ce magasin, cela a dû être construit quand j'étais dans le coma. Nous rentrons finalement dans le bâtiment et à peine avons-nous mis les pieds dans le café que l'ambiance a tout de suite changé. Elle est beaucoup plus accueillante et conviviale je trouve, cela change pas mal des bruits de la rues comme les moteurs de la voiture ou encore les klaxons. J'entends des pas se rapprocher de nous, une servante de ce café arrive avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle parle avec Mey-Rin, il semblerait que les auteurs du message soient déjà dans ce café, alors il va falloir les trouver. Je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus rapidement, je crois que je suis légèrement anxieux pour notre rencontre, est-ce que je vais pouvoir me rappeler d'eux ? Je ne sais comment je vais réagir et comment eux vont-ils faire si je les reconnais pas... Et puis est-ce-que ces gens seront aussi... Étranges que cette fille ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter d'autres personne dans ce genre. Je suis fatigué et soupire d'exaspération, dans quelle histoire me suis-je encore fourré ? Au bout de très longues minutes, la jeune serveuse nous ouvre une porte et nous demande d'entrer, je vois Mey-Rin se précipiter dans la pièce, toute contente, je la suis avec un air complètement désespéré, je n'aime vraiment pas les gens comme elle, espérons que les auteurs du messages ne soient pas comme elle ! À peine suis-je arrivé dans la salle que je me bouche rapidement le nez, il y a une sale odeur de cigarette. Je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier cette petite conversation... Je me poste devant la seule table de la salle et découvre un assez vieil homme blond avec à ses côtés, un petit garçon blond aussi. La jeune fille est déjà assis à leurs côtés et bizarrement, je le savais déjà, j'avais déjà prévu cette réaction. Comment cela se fait-il? Et puis... J'ai vraiment l'impression de connaître ces personnes mais pourquoi ? En plus, j'ai mal à la tête, de plus en plus étrange, est-ce que je connaîtrai finalement ces personnes ?

_ Bonjour !, crie subitement le garçon avec un large sourire.

_ Venez ! Asseyez-vous, je vous pris, continu le plus âgé en éteignant la cigarette me permettant ainsi de respirer.

_ … Vous êtes les auteurs de ce message ?, demande-je avec un air plus que perplexe tout en m'asseyant, j'espère réellement que ce ne sont pas ces deux idiots bien que je connaisse parfaitement la réponse.

_ Évidemment ! Vous voyez d'autres personnes ici qui seraient susceptibles de vous parler de cette manière et de connaître votre prénom ?, affirme l'homme blond avec un air un peu... Frustré.

_ Tu devrais faire un peu plus de tact avec ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas parler ainsi alors sois un peu plus poli envers _une personne comme lui _!, réprimande la jeune fille avec rage, c'est bien la première fois que je la vois ainsi... Et que veut-elle en disant cette dernière phrase ?

_ Excusez-le !, s'excuse le blond avec un sourire attristé.

_ Au lieu de parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, présentez-vous non ?, demande-je avec un ton plus qu'irritant.

_ Alors vous ne vous vous rappelez vraiment plus de nous ?, demande tristement le jeune.

J'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir offensé et je savais qu'il allait réagir ainsi... J'ai une impression de déjà vue, non en fait, j'ai déjà vécu ce genre de scène mais où ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce sentiment étrange, un sentiment que je ne peux décrire ? Je veux savoir et je ferai tout pour y arriver !

_ Ce n'est pas... Comme si je ne me rappelais pas de vous... C'est juste que j'ai du mal encore à voir qui vous êtes... Mais je ressens quand même un certain sentiment de... Nostalgie..., garantis-je bien que mon ton soit toujours aussi sec et froid.

_ C'est un très bon signe !, s'exclame soudainement la jeune fille.

_ Oui oui !, continu le jeune garçon avec un large sourire et un regard plein d'espoir.

_ Bien alors, moi je m'appelle Bardroy mais appelez moi Bard et le petit jeune ici, c'est Finnian !, se présente le dénommé Bard avec un sourire sincère.

J'ai soudain mal à la tête. Ces noms... Ils me disent quelque choses, je les connais j'en suis certain, mais où ? Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ces prénoms ? Ma tête se fait de plus en plus douloureuse mais je sais que je suis sur le point de découvrir quelque chose de très important ! C'est si douloureux... J'ai subitement un déclic et parviens finalement à me rappeler d'eux. Ce sont d'autres amis de ce manoir, je jouais souvent aveux eux. Ils travaillaient avec Mey-Rin, oui je m'en rappelle maintenant, on jouait souvent ensemble, tout les 4 quand j'attendais quelqu'un mais qui ? Je me rappelle de tout les moments passés ensemble et tout les rires que nous avons eu mais pourquoi est-ce que cette personne est toujours une exception ? Je veux m'en souvenir mais je n'y arrive pas, cela m'exaspère tellement ! Bon le plus important, c'est que je parvienne de me souvenir de ces trois-là, oui maintenant je peux me rappeler d'eux: Bard était le cuisinier tandis que le jeune Finnian était le jardinier. J'aimais passer du temps avec eux et j'appréciais leurs présences quand cette personne n'était pas avec moi, c'était les rares personnes qui parvenaient à me réconforter après lui. Et pour être sincère je suis vraiment content de les retrouver...

_ … B-Bard... F-Finian... M-Mey-Rin..., murmure-je avec peine. La douleur s'est finalement calmé mais j'ai encore du mal à retrouver mon état normal avec tout ces souvenirs qui sont revenus si rapidement.

_ …, tout les 3 espèrent quelque chose de ma part on dirait... Il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour ne pas les décevoir...

_ Cela fait longtemps... Je suis ravi de vous revoir, finis-je par dire avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

Je les vois tout les 3 pleurer de joies et sourire bêtement tout en marmonnant des choses complètement incompréhensible pour exprimer leur bonheur. Je les reconnais bien là, ils n'ont vraiment pas changé au bout de ces 4 mois...

Au bout de longues minutes de pleure et de joie, on a finit par se parler et à évoquer de tout et de n'importe quoi. Cela me faisait du bien, je pouvais enfin ressentir le manque en moi s'estomper un peu, même si ce n'était pas beaucoup, cela soulageait énormément mon cœur qui ne cessait de souffrir depuis plusieurs semaines. J'aime ces moments paisibles et pleins de vie, **j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être vivant** ! Les voir parler, sourire, rire tout cela fait si longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu ainsi, mais pourtant je voulais leurs poser une question qui allait sûrement refroidir l'atmosphère mais je voulais quand même leurs poser cette question.

_ Dîtes-moi..., interromps-je la discussion entre les 3 domestiques, ce qui les surpris un peu...

_ Oui ?, commence Mey-Rin avec un ton doux et réconfortant.

_ Qui était votre employeur à l'époque ?

_ …, tout les 3 étaient surpris par ma question.

L'ambiance est devenu tendue et lourde. Je me sens oppressé mais surtout irrité par ce silence encore une fois... Pourquoi personne ne veut-il parler à la fin ? Qu'y a-t-il de si grave pour que personne ne veuille me parler de cette personne ? Mon cœur se resserre et j'ai les larmes qui sont sur le point de couler mais je les retiens. Il faut que je sois fort et que je parvienne à surmonter mes propres faiblesses si je veux découvrir la vérité...

_ … Je... Vous comptez rien me dire vous aussi ?, finis-je par demander avec un air consterné et déçu.

_ ...Nous aimerions vraiment pouvoir vous le dire... Mais on a reçu des ordres et on se doit d'obéir. C'est déjà quelque chose de **grave** rien que de vous parler sans **sa permission **... Nous en sommes vraiment désolé...s'excusa Bard avec un air affligé.

_ Qui est-ce qui vous donne des ordres ? Et pourquoi cela est-il si grave que vous me parliez ?

_ Monsieur Ciel, que ressentez-vous quand vous revoyez vos souvenirs ?, me demande subitement Finnian avec un petit sourire.

_ … Je... Je ressens..., mes larmes ont commencé à couler sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit et je me suis senti pris d'une si forte douleur quand je repense à tous ces moments, je ressens … Beaucoup de sentiments... Que ce soit de la joie, de la sérénité, de la peur, de la tristesse... Mais je perçois d'autres sentiments bien plus puissants... Je-Je ne sais comment les définir... Mais... ça se répercute sur mon corps et mon cœur..., je -Je-Je...

Je finis par éclater en sanglot, je voulais comprendre mes sentiments et tout les mystères qui entourent mon passé mais j'ai si mal et tout ces sentiments qui me submergent me blessent encore plus. Rien que de chercher encore cette personne, je ressens tellement de sentiments qui me perturbent, je veux tellement savoir, revoir cette personne... **Sourire comme à l'époque**... Combler ce manque et pouvoir ressentir la chaleur cette personne. Cela me fait si mal et je ne cesse de pleurer. Je cherche désespérément mais est-ce que cette personne pense à moi au moins ? Je ne sais pas mais je l'espère tellement... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette personne me fait tant d'effet ? Mes larmes coulent toujours et mes pensés s'embrouillent, je veux du réconfort, je veux me rappeler de tout, j'ai besoin de comprendre pour pouvoir me sentir bien ! Je n'en peux plus de ce satané vide, je n'ai plus envie de souffrir... Je veux tellement le voir... Je couvre ma bouche avec ma main pour étouffer mes gémissements et calmer la douleur qui n'a cessé de se propager en moi. Je le désire tellement et ce sentiment... Ce sentiment de culpabilité et de remord... Je veux tellement en connaître la cause, je suis si désespéré que je ne parviens plus à calmer mes pulsions qui me **poussent à aller vers toi**... Et tout ces autres sentiments, je veux tellement comprendre que ceci ne cesse de me faire souffrir et de me détruire... Je veux le revoir, je veux sa chaleur... Bien que ces trois-la sont dans la pièce, je ne parviens pas à me calmer et à repousser tout les sentiments qui me hantent et me torturent depuis quelques instants maintenant, je sens quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras, ce n'est pas aussi chaud et réconfortant que _**cette chaleur**_... Ceci ne suffit pas à me réconforter... J'ai juste besoin de son réconfort et de sa chaleur mais je sais pertinemment que je ne l'aurais plus jamais et à cette idée les larmes doublèrent.

_ … Je suis sûr que vous allez le revoir... J'en suis certain..., me réconforte Finnian en resserrant son étreinte sur moi et en m'adressant un sourire chaleureux.

À ces mots, mon cœur se fait encore plus douloureux et je sens encore plus de sentiments se propager en moi mais je commence à me sentir un peu mieux, je commence à retrouver la force d'avoir confiance en moi mais... Je me sens si mal, je veux te revoir, je veux ta chaleur, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant... Avant cet incident, je veux oublier cette douleur et penser à un autre moment, un moment joyeux où je pourrai enfin entendre ta voix et voir ton visage. Un simple souvenir me chamboule complètement et je continu toujours de pleurer dans ses bras, **en quête de toucher le cœur de celui qui a disparu de ma mémoire**...

__ **… Ciel... Tu...Commences à souffrir n'est-ce pas ? Commencerais-tu à te rappeler des pêchés ? Ah... Ciel... Pardonne-moi... Sache que je...**_,prononce simplement le jeune homme sur le lit, à moitié endormi alors qu'à ses côtés se trouvait une personne au **sourire sournois**...


	16. Chapter 16

Voila la suite, par contre il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographes vu que j'ai pas eu le temps de me relire... Voila ! Bonne lectuer (si y a beaucoup de fautes je relierai quand j'aurais un peu de temps mais dîtes le moi s'il vous plait !) Encore bonne lecture et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Angelina comes with someone<span>

Je me réveille difficilement et j'ai les yeux gonflés. J'ai pleuré comme une fontaine hier et cela avait duré pendant des heures aux moins avant que je ne puisse enfin me calmer. Ils ont décidé de me laisser partir et de me reposer et que si j'ai un quelconque problème, je pouvais les appeler à n'importe quand -ils m'ont notés leurs numéros de portable. Ils sont gentils, trop gentils, je ne mérite pas ce genre d'attention. Bien que cela me touche, je ressens toujours ce froid et ce gêne, cela est si exaspérant à la fin... **Je veux te revoir**... Je soupire et sens ma tête s'alourdir, c'est tellement dur à supporter, c'est si douloureux que j'ai envie de mourir. Je rejoins mes jambes contre ma poitrine meurtri pour réfléchir calmement à la situation pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me calmer et j'ai beau essayé de réfléchir et de comprendre, tout m'est encore si flou... Je sens soudain quelque chose sautait sur le lit mais je ne me retourne même pas sachant parfaitement qui c'était. Le petit poids se rapproche agilement et doucement vers moi, bien que cela m'agace un peu, cela me fait plus tôt plaisir, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne plus être seul. Je sens quelque chose de doux et de chaud se frotter contre le dos de ma tête, c'est vraiment agréable mais je me lève finalement. Le chat miaule et s'en va alors que je me lève et me prépare. Je me douche sous l'eau chaude voir brûlante, mon corps se détend au contact mais je ne parvins toujours pas à calmer mes pulsions. Je ferme les yeux et revois quelques souvenirs mais j'aimerai savoir qui est cette personne... Je sors finalement de la salle de bain après avoir fait ma toilette habituelle, cela n'a pas duré longtemps pour une fois mais je suis encore un peu fatigué et m'allonge sur le lit. Je laisse mes yeux se reposer tandis que mon cœur bat toujours aussi douloureusement, je suis tellement triste et je me sens comme déchiré à l'intérieur. J'en ai plus qu'assez... Peut-être devrai-je arrêter de le chercher et de penser autre chose. Je m'assis et voit le chat me regarder étrangement, je lève un sourcil pour montrer mon incompréhension mais sans un son, Michael s'en va... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour qu'il me regarde de cette manière ? En plus j'ai l'impression qu'il est quelque peu... Vexé. Pourquoi ? Je soupire tristement mais va sur l'ordinateur pour me divertir. Aujourd'hui, mes parents ne sont pas là et le petit-déjeuné ne doit pas être fait, de toute façon j'ai pas envie de manger alors ce n'est pas si dérangeant. Je surfe sur l'ordinateur mais rien n'est vraiment intéressant, je vois toute les fenêtres de mes recherches et ceci m'irrite encore plus, je devrai vraiment arrêter de réfléchir sur mon passé et retrouver cette personne. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par arrêter de naviguer et me poste vers la fenêtre pour regarder le jardin. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... J'ai vraiment envie de la connaître mais est-ce que je le rencontrerai vraiment un jour ? Ne devrai-je pas plutôt arrêter de comprendre et soulager ma douleur en l'oubliant ? Je ne sais pas. Je veux te rencontrer et combler le manque qui ne cesse de se graver en moi, je veux espérer mais ne m'a-t-il pas oublié ? Ne veut-il pas m'abandonner ? Je sens les larmes piquer mes yeux mais je ne les laisse pas couler, non, j'ai vraiment assez pleuré comme ça. J'entends soudain la sonnette de la maison, étrange, nous sommes censés ne pas recevoir des invités aujourd'hui. Je me précipite vers la porte et entends des coups puissant à la porte, c'est vraiment bizarre... Je regarde à travers le judas et voit une magnifique bouquet de roses rouge - bon pas aussi magnifique que celui que j'ai, mais cela en restait quand même un beau – je me demande qui cela peut-il bien être. Je n'ai pas très envie d'ouvrir mais si les choses continuent ainsi, la porte ne va pas tarder à céder, au bout donc de quelques minutes j'ouvre finalement la porte. Je vois quelque chose de rouge se jeter sur moi avant même que j'ai pu prononcer une parole.

_ Oh ! Ciel ! J'ai eu si peur !, crie la personne entièrement vêtue de rouge.

_ Que- Madame Red ?, demande-je à la concernée.

Il n'y a que ma tante Angelina qui puisse s'habiller de la sorte et surtout me prendre dans ses bras de cette manière. Je pouvais ressentir le réconfort et la chaleur à travers ses bras, je ne pensais pas que ma tante viendrait me voir après mon rétablissement. C'est une femme chaleureuse mais qui peut-être bizarre des fois... Je l'apprécie, elle est l'une de mes rares tantes à m'apprécier comme je suis et à venir m'aider quand j'en ai besoin.

_ Oui, Ciel ! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ?

_ Non. Mais rentre, on sera un peu plus à l'aise.

_ Tu as raison Ciel... Viens Grell, ordonna soudainement ma tante.

_ Bien Madame.

Je vois alors un jeune homme arrivé, je ne sais trop pourquoi mais j'ai une impression de déjà vu. Il me rappelle quelqu'un mais qui ? Il ressemble beaucoup à Madame Red en fait, il a les cheveux rouge et ses habits sont de même couleur, même ces lunettes. La seule chose qui différencie cette couleur ce sont ces yeux... Des yeux verts mélangés à la couleur jaune. Il semble être un personnage étrange mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître, c'est vraiment bizarre... Je suppose qu'il doit être le majordome de ma tante puisqu'il la suit depuis tout à l'heure et fais toute sorte de manœuvre de politesse envers nous deux. On arrive finalement dans le salon et je vois ma tante me sourire affectueusement, elle semble heureuse de me revoir tandis que le majordome me regarde avec agacement, ce peut-il qu'on se connaisse ? Personnellement, je ne l'aime guère et lui lance un regard énervé et ce dernier sourit sournoisement.

_ Tu sembles avoir un peu grandi Ciel non ?, demande-ma tante avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Pas vraiment...

_ Madame, vous devriez pourtant le savoir que votre chère neveux ne grandit depuis déjà deux ans !, ironise le pseudo "majordome"

_ Arrête ça tout de suite Grell !, ordonne subitement la jeune femme avec un air irrité, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme dans un tel état...

_ Ce n'est pas grave Madame Red.

_ Si tu le dis, Ciel... Mais dis-moi, d'après Vincent, tu as oublié une partie de ton passé ?

_ … En effet, c'est pour cela que tu me passes une visite inattendue ?

_ Oui, je suis ici pour te parler un peu de ton passé et revoir un magnifique sourire de ta part !

_ ... Sale empoté..., murmure presque inaudible le jeune homme roux mais qui parvint quand même à se faire entendre dans la salle silencieuse.

_ … Grell..., commence ma tante en lançant un regard noir à l'intéressé.

_ …, je ne sais quoi dire mais j'ai déjà une impression de déjà vu, j'ai déjà prévu cette réaction mais pourquoi ?

_ Bon, retournons à nos moutons Ciel.

Tout de suite, ma tante me rappelle certain moment du passé, pour voir si je me rappelle encore de tout les détails. La conversation est joyeuse et chaleureuse bien que le regard de ce Grell soit quelque peu lourd. De toute façon, je ne l'aime pas tellement, en fait c'est presque comme si je le déteste, mais pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression de la connaître et qu'il fait toujours des chose que je déteste par dessus tout... En ce moment-même j'attends une réaction idiote et excitée de sa part, mais rien... Il est toujours sérieux et cela me dérange, ce n'est pas dans sa nature mais comment puis-je en être aussi certain ? C'est pas possible de savoir ce genre de chose alors que je le rencontre pour la première fois... Enfin peut-être... Il se peut parfaitement que je l'ai rencontré mais que j'en ai pas gardé le souvenir. Je réfléchis tout en parlant avec ma tante et je ne parviens toujours pas à me rappeler de ce personnage. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Soudain, j'ai mal à la tête et me sens pris de plusieurs sentiments qui sont étranges, des sentiments que je n'ai jamais senti.

_Je suis dans le salon, en attendant que ...arrive pour me réconforter. Je suis quelque peu frustré quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. J'affiche alors un magnifique sourire mais qui se fane très rapidement quand je le vois avec ce type rouge collant._

__ Pourquoi rentres-tu aussi tardivement et avec ce gars rouge en plus ?, demande-je avec irritation._

__ ._

__ De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il t'appartenait non ?, répond le jeune homme rouge avec sa voix aiguë plus qu'énervante._

__ Pff... Qui te dis qu'il t'appartient ? Alors, arrête de le tenir par le bras !, m'écris-je avec un air frustré._

__ ._

__ Ne te range pas à tes côtés toi !, rétorque-je rapidement avec le sang bouillant._

__ ._

__ Oh ! …-chan ~!, gémit le sale type à ses côtés._

__ Pitoyable... Tu ne vois même pas qu'il se sert de toi pour me rendre ... Grell ?, m'enquis-je avec un ton provocateur._

__ Que- Sale gamin ! Dis-lui que c'est faux …-chan !, demande le jeune homme avec un air attristé._

__ ._

__ Tu vois ?_

_Et une dispute plus qu'endiablé commence. Je ne peux supporter ce type, je le déteste. Oser se servir de … … Pour croire à un … illusoire, il n'a qu'à aller voir ailleurs ! Je ne comprendrai jamais ce genre de personne et en plus, … En profite pour me … . C'est un vraiment un duo fastidieux pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je te déteste Grell ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi ! Je n'ai plus envie de te voir avec lui et essayer de me le voler, je n'aurai jamais cru que je serai un jour à ce point-là … ! Je ne supporte plus ce sentiment dans mon cœur, je ne supporte plus ce Grell qui ne cesse de le coller, j'aimerai tellement qui meurt ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans une guerre, une guerre pour l'avoir... Suis-je donc si pitoyable que ça ?_

Je me rappelle maintenant... Je le reconnais à présent, ce Grell... Il ne cessait de courir après cette personne à l'époque, et je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment... En fait, je l'ai jamais aimé, même maintenant. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne supporte pas qu'il soit avec lui et mes sentiments... Je n'arrive pas à les comprendre mais je me sens si mal... Je ne supporte pas cette sensation, et je ne supporte même plus la présence de ce type. Pourtant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que j'exprime de tel sentiment alors que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne ? Je pose ma main sur mon cœur et ressens quelques douleurs de l'époque, je n'aime pas me sentir ainsi. Je vois alors que ma tante est partie de la salle, alors que le jeune homme me regarde avec un air irrité. Je le regarde et ressens quelques sentiments sombres, je ne l'aime vraiment pas.

_ Franchement... Comment peut-**il** … Un gosse dans ton genre ?, murmura Grell en détournant le regard.

_ De quoi est-ce tu parles ?, demande-je perplexe.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire avec un gamin comme toi, sale gosse !

_ Toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois...

_ Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié sale enfant gâté !

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus...

_ Je ne **le** comprends vraiment pas !

_ Qui ça ?, demande-je avec un air intéressé.

Et à peine ai-je eu le temps de prononcer ma question, nous entendons Madame Red arriver avec un large sourire. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle vienne à un moment pareille ? Je veux savoir la personne qu'évoque ce type rouge ! De qui peut-il bien vouloir parler ? Mais malheureusement, je crois que je ne le saurai pas avant un bon moment...

_ Je suis contente que tu te rappelles encore de tout mon chère Ciel ! On ne va pas t'importuner plus longtemps, commence ma tante avec un air enjoué.

_ D'accord, au revoir Madame Red.

_ On y va Grell.

_ Bien Madame.

Je les vois tout les deux partir bien que Grell m'aie lancé un regard noir. Je n'y prête pas attention et commence à débarrasser la table. Soudain, je vois une petite carte qui n'était pourtant pas là avant leurs arrivée. Je me demande si ils ne l'ont pas oublier. Je nettoie un la table avant de regarder minutieusement la carte, après tout, s'ils l'ont oublié je les appellerai demain pour qu'il vienne la chercher ou que mon père aille le rendre. Après quelques minutes de ménages, je regarde un peu mieux la carte et voit mon prénom. Je suis surpris et me sens pris d'une certaine nostalgie à l'écriture. Je m'empresse de prendre la carte et de regarder un peu mieux l'écriture, oui... C'est la même écriture que celle de l'hôpital, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux... Est-ce que cela est vraiment possible ? Est-ce vraiment lui ? Je sens mon cœur battre rapidement et la joie envahir mon cœur, cette désagréable sensation finit par disparaître et j'ai comme envie d'espérer. J'hésite encore à retourner la carte, mais pourtant je désire savoir le continu. Je prends alors une grande inspiration et retourne la carte bien que je ferme les yeux, comme si quelque chose allait surgir de la carte. Au bout de quelques instants j'ouvre finalement les yeux et sens mes larmes couler quand je lis l'écriture, cette si belle écriture.

Continue de chercher... Ciel.

Je me sens si heureux en lisant cette carte que les larmes continues de couler encore. Il ne m'a donc pas oublié, non il tient même à ce que je continu. Je suis si heureux et sourie bêtement malgré mes larmes, je suis si heureux. Je continuerai de le chercher, je le chercherai... Oui, je dois continuer, je ne dois pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Je caresse délicatement l'ancre en fermant les yeux, je peux sentir un certain sentiment de soulagement, cette écriture, je l'aime tellement. Mon manque en moi s'estompe quelque peu et je me sens moins seul, j'ai l'impression que je peux enfin continuer à aller de l'avant. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. J'espère le revoir un jour et pouvoir enfin comprendre mon passé, peu importe à quel point cela peut-être douloureux. Je veux tellement te revoir soudain, je sens quelque chose de doux contre ma jambe, c'est Michael. Il se frotte contre moi et semble content, heureux de ma décision et de ma détermination. Je souris et pose délicatement la carte contre mes lèvres pour ressentir les sentiments de mon auteur. Je te retrouverai coûte que coûte, j'en fais le serment. Mes larmes cessent enfin de couler et je retrouve confiance, tout cela grâce à toi. **Je te dois quelque chose et pour te remercier, je dois au moins me rappeler de toi pour te revoir et montrer ma gratitude n'est-ce pas ? **Je suis sûr que tu m'attends et je ferrai tout pour te retrouver...

_**_ Ciel... Je...**_, murmure mélancoliquement l'homme en touchant le mur de pierre glaciale.


	17. Chapter 17

Ohayo miina ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire car il y a quelque chose qui va surement vous plaire ! Voila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de suivre cette fic encore une fois =D

**toroko-sama: **J'adore quand les gens coupent les scènes importantes ! XD, tu crois vraiment que le chat est contrôlé par notre chère Sebastian ? Ben tu le sauras un peu plus tard !XD, j'avoue que le coup de la deuxième carte est très mignon, Qui a posé la carte ? Hum... Tu verras XD et que ceci donne un peu plus de courage à notre chère Ciel... Mais est-ce-que cela suffira ? Mdr, je me demande vraiment si c'est Sebastian à la fin des phrases... Mais tu as le droit d'en décider si tu veux X)

**Bocchan-chan: **J'ai commencé à avoir eu peur avec tes rewiews fantôme ! XD, mais j'ai tout de suite vu que c'est toi et heureusement lol ! C'est vrai que notre petit Bocchan a déjà touché le coeur de notre ténébreux et qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à se souvenir de notre brun ! X) Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire =P, ah tu as remarqué que Ciel s'effrite au fur et à mesure qu'il recouvre la mémoire ! Je suis contente =D, mais moi aussi je me demande si cela ne va pas finir par le briser quand il découvrira la vérité car il souffre quelque chose qui est pour lui bien plus important: Le Manque de son Sebastian, bien que cela soit aussi lié au fait qu'il est un peu oublié la mémoire... Bon bref XD, on verra s'il va en souffrir encore plus ou non !, j'aime faire des mystères sur cette histoire ! ^^ XD, tu verras qui sourit comme ça et je pensais que tu ne seras pas vraiment surprise =P J'aime aussi faire Grell de cette manière, aussi cruelle et sympathique avec Ciel, mais tu verras, il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il laisse paraître dans cette histoire ^^ Je me demande si ce chat est vraiment Sebastian... XD On verra dans les prochains chapitre =3

Ayumi-michaelis: Tu découvriras vite tout ça enfin j'espère... XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: I see something in this manor<span>

_ Ciel ! Dépêche-toi ! On est déjà en retard, s'écrie ma mère avec une voix tout de même enjouée.

_ J'arrive !

Je remets quelques mèches de cheveux et refais mon cravate, je déteste m'habiller aussi correctement surtout pour ce genre de réunion familiale. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on est invité à cette réception, bon d'accord pour l'anniversaire de Lizzy et en tant qu'ex-fiancé et son cousin je me dois d'y aller, mais je ne vois aucun intérêt à faire tellement de préparatif pour une simple petite fête d'anniversaire. Je met une rose rouge dans la poche du haut de la veste de mon costume et m'apprête à sortir de la chambre quand je dépose un dernier regard sur la salle. Michael dort paisiblement et étrangement, la rose noir n'a toujours pas fané malgré les nombreux jours qui se sont écoulés, je souris quand je dépose mon regard sur les deux cartes. Je me sens mieux maintenant et je sais que je ne dois pas abandonné, pas encore. Il y a encore de l'espoir et je dois savoir encore des parties sombres de mon passé, comme cet accident par exemple ou comprendre ces vides. Je sors de ma transe quand j'entends mes deux parents m'appeler, je me précipite vers eux et nous partons finalement en direction du manoir des Midford. Je me place dans la voiture tout en soupirant de désespoir, cela m'agace tellement alors qu'au contraire, mes parents sont joyeux. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de revoir mes cousins et mes tantes, surtout la mère d'Elizabeth qui ne m'apprécie plus tellement depuis que j'ai annulé les fiançailles avec sa fille. J'ai bien peur de devoir supporter des sermons venant de ma tante, et à cette idée mon visage se crispe en une grimace. Je n'aime vraiment pas ce genre de chose. Pour penser un peu à autre chose, je regarde le paysage avec comme bruit de fond, le moteur de la voiture et la discussion entre mes parents. Tiens ? Ce paysage... C'est le même que celui que j'ai pris quand j'ai couru après Michael, je me demande si je vais voir encore une fois ce manoir. Cela fait quelques minutes qu'on traverse la ruelle, et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, c'est comme si j'attendais quelque chose de ce manoir mais quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose allait en surgir ou bien que j'allais voir quoi que ce soit, mais pourtant j'espère... Je ne sais trop pourquoi mais je sens que je vais voir quelque chose et ceci me rends perplexe. Soudain, les bruits incessants s'estompent, plus aucune image apparaît, le noir m'entoure et j'entends le bruit d'une clochette, non pas celle d'une clochette mais quelque chose de métallique... Comme des chaînes. J'ai le soudain réflexe de regarder la fenêtre, qui elle seule n'a pas disparut dans ce noir, et je vois ce manoir, **que** ce manoir, comme si on était isolés du monde. Le temps a comme ralenti et j'arrive parfaitement à voir chaque détails de ce manoir, comme si j'étais devant ce manoir, et là, j'écarquille des yeux. Il y a un homme qui est complètement étaler sur la fenêtre, laissant même pendouiller un de ses bras _enchaîné_s. Il porte un kimono blanc qui contrastait avec ses cheveux si sombre et noir, la seule chose que je ne parviens pas à voir, c'est ses yeux, ils semblent à demi-clos. Il dégage pourtant un certain air de mélancolie et semble me regarder. Je sens mon cœur battre rapidement et j'ai l'impression de le connaître, pourquoi ? Pourquoi me sens-je envahi d'un sentiment de nostalgie et de douleur que je le regarde ? J'ai envie de me précipiter pour le voir et lui parler, pour comprendre mes tourments mais finalement le temps reprend son cours normal et la voiture passe si rapidement que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Je ne comprends plus rien et regarde le manoir qui est déjà bien loin, il semblerait que le jeune homme ne soit déjà plus là. Je ne sais quoi dire ou quoi faire, seulement mon cœur bat douloureusement et ma tête reste vide. Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi me sens-je si bouleversé ? J'ai du mal à respirer et je sens de la transpiration perler mon visage malgré le froid qui envahit mon corps. Je ressens le vide se creuser encore pus profondément en moi et j'ai une envie de pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'est si douloureux ? Qui cela peut-il bien être pour que je sois à ce point perturbé ? Que quelqu'un me le dise, je vous en supplie, je veux qu'on me le dise pour que je cesse de ressentir ce manque et cette douleur... J'étouffe un gémissement de douleur avec ma main tandis que mes larmes commencent à couler et sens la douleur s'approfondir, pourquoi... ? Qui est cette personne qui me regardait de manière aussi... Je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots et s'en le vouloir, mes yeux humides se ferment alors que la douleur dans mon cœur ne cesse de s'agrandir et de s'approfondir jusque **dans le plus profond de mon être**...

* * *

><p>Je rentre finalement dans ma chambre en étant complètement épuisé. Je me jette sur le lit pour retrouver le réconfort. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela serait aussi fatiguant, mais le plus fatiguant dans cette histoire c'est cette personne. Durant toute la réception je n'ai cessé de penser à cette personne et de comprendre qui c'était. Cela devient réellement énervant mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître, j'en suis sûr mais qui est-ce ? Je ne sais trop mais je dois le découvrir. Il faut que je retourne à ce manoir pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Je regarde la rose sombre et souris délicatement, j'aime tellement cette rose. Je sens quelque d'agile et de doux sauter sur mon ventre, Michael, il a l'air plutôt content de me revoir. Je souris et caresse doucement le chat qui miaule de joie au contact. Je ricane légèrement et pense que ce chat a une certaine ressemblance avec quelqu'un... Mais qui ? Et je ne sais pourquoi mais je revois l'image de cet homme, je rougis un peu et finis par m'énerver. Je ne sais quoi penser ! Je me blottis rapidement contre le coussin et essaie de calmer les pulsions rapides de mon cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi gêné quand je revois cette personne et pourquoi est-ce que cette personne m'intrigue à ce point ? Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai envie de combler le manque qui s'est encore une fois agrandit, j'ai envie de ressentir cette chaleur qui m'entoure encore une fois... Je veux tellement te revoir et comprendre ce passé. J'ai peine à garder les yeux ouvert et quand je réfléchis à tout mes sentiments, je sens la douleur s'accentuer. Je prends la fleur et renifle son odeur, cette douce odeur et finis finalement par m'endormir, avec ma douleur et ce manque qui ne cesse de me ronger depuis mon réveil. <strong>Pourrai-je finalement te revoir ? Et si oui, me prendras-tu dans tes bras comme à l'époque ?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Voila donc le chapitre 18 ! Je crois que c'est bientôt aussi la fin de cette fic, enfin peut-être je ne sais pas encore comment faire les péripéties ! XD, voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =D

**toroko-sama: **Ah Ah Ah ! XD, je ne me retire de toute responsabilité si tu es blessée dans cette histoire ! XD, bon peut-être que Sebastian va revenir ou pas XD et est-ce qu'il va arriver à prendre notre petit Ciel dans ses bras... Reste à voir ! XD J'espère que cette suite te plaira et encore merci de toutes tes rewiews et de ta fidélité ! :)

Voila bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: The place of... My Accident ?<span>

Il est tôt et je cherche encore à comprendre les événements de la veille, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ce personnage peut avoir un quelconque rapport avec mon passé. Je soupire d'exaspération, cette histoire commence vraiment à devenir lourd et j'aimerai retrouver ma mémoire, tout les fragments de mon passé et cette personne. J'ai beau le vouloir, ce n'est pas comme cela que les choses vont se faire, il va falloir que je cherche autres choses pour retrouver ma mémoire enfin surtout cette personne. Je suis allongé sur le lit en train de réfléchir sur ce que je pourrai faire et essaye de comprendre tout les sentiments que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment, dans la voiture. Cela est si étrange et pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai entendu ce bruit ? Et surtout ce bruit en particulier ? Serait-ce cet homme qui a émis ce son ? Après tout, il était enchaîné alors je suppose que cela doit être lui... Mais pourquoi était-il enchaîné ? Que je repense à la vision, je sens me cœur se resserrer, cela me fait si mal. C'est si douloureux de voir une personne ainsi et en plus il dégageait comme une certaine nostalgie, mais pourquoi ? J'ai envie de savoir, de le connaître mais pourtant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré... Je ne sais comment le dire, mais je l'ai déjà vu et cela me perturbe. Que faire ? Est-ce aujourd'hui que je vais le revoir ? Va-t-il me voir ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstine à vouloir rencontrer cette personne alors que je devrais penser à celle qui hante mon passé ? Mais je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête, il faut que je le vois. Je sens soudain mon cœur battre plus rapidement, mais pourquoi à la fin ? J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir se rapprocher de ma chambre et c'est ma mère qui ouvre la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle me demande d'aller acheter du pain pour le repas, j'en ai franchement pas envie mais accepte à contre-cœur, au moins, je pourrai sortir et peut-être par la même occasion retourner à ce manoir si j'ai le temps. Je me prépare rapidement et commence à sortir de la maison avec Michael sur mes talons. Je me dirige vers la boulangerie d'un pas rapide et décidé mais je crois que je n'aurais pas assez de temps pour aller au manoir, ma mère m'a laissé que le temps nécessaire pour faire un aller-retour de la maison vers la boulangerie, elle est vraiment minutieuse quand elle veut... Je soupire d'irritation et me dépêche d'acheter les baguettes de pain, je converse un peu avec le boulanger et finis par partir. Je marche dans une ruelle qui me semble habituelle et banale. Soudain, ma vue se brouille et je parviens à peine à distinguer les objets, j'ai une atroce envie de vomir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens autant de symptômes mais je parviens à m'appuyer contre le poteau le plus proche. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal ? Je regarde alors la route en face et reconnaît à peu près le chemin, le chemin qui mène vers ce manoir... Mon envie de vomir s'accentue et je sens que je vais perdre l'équilibre, mon cœur bat si vite et douloureusement... Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose dans ces lieux, sur cette route mais quoi ? Je suis sûr que quelque chose de grave s'est passé sur cette route mais je ne sais ce que cela pourrait être. Je me sens si mal et je ne sais comment calmer mes pulsions. J'ai la respiration saccadée et je ressens de la peur en moi, je ne sais pourquoi mais j'essaie d'avancer, j'ai beaucoup de mal, je suis dans un sale état. Ma vision se trouble encore plus et je sens mes jambes qui vont lâcher. Je vois soudain un de mes souvenirs: Mon corps se faire carrément propulser par un énorme camion dont ce dernier m'a aussi écrasé jusqu'au torse. Je souffre et finis par m'évanouir sous l'atroce douleur. Je ne sais pourquoi ni comment j'ai eu cet accident mais maintenant je vois un peu mieux la nature de mon accident. J'étais encore jeune et ma composition était fragile mais pourtant... J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre mais quoi ? Mes pulsions finissent enfin par se calmer et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être légèrement anxieux, je ressens encore les douleurs de cet événement mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes parents m'ont caché cet incident. Il y avait sûrement autre chose à ce moment-là mais quoi ? Je ressens encore cette envie de vomir et j'ai le cœur qui bat douloureusement vite. Je regarde la route une dernière fois et réfléchis à ce qui s'est passé à l'époque. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai eu un tel accident et pourquoi est-ce que j'avais le cœur qui battait à ce point à ce moment-là. Cela ne sert à rien de demander à mes parents, ils ne me diront rien, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre... Mais qui ? Je sens encore une fois mon cœur se serrer et **je ne sais quoi penser à part que je suis pitoyable pour m'être aussi facilement fait écrasé par ce camion**. J'arrive encore à voir mon désespoir derrière moi et cela m'exaspère.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour ! Voila le chapitre 19 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira =D

**Ayumi-michaelis:** J'adore être sadique XD, ah... Sebastian ? Mort ? Mais non voyons... Ou pas XD tu verras ~

**toroko-sama: **Ah Ah ! Je suis en effet une adepte du sadomasochisme ! Tu verras si Ciel a vraiment cherché ou pas ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas refaire genre twilight XD ! Sinon, ce serait trop prévisible ! :]

**Bocchan-chan: ** Tu comprendras pourquoi Ciel culpabilise à ce point-là ! Je suis contente que mes descriptions t'aient plu ! J'avais peur de les rater... Mais j'avoue que Ciel est vraiment obsédé par Sebastian mais c'est tout à fais normal je pense, voir un vide et que tu parles avec et surtout tu sembles proches d'elle, ça te donne envie de le retrouver... Mais bon tu crois vraiment que le père fait que pour ça ? Moi je sais pas XD, bon voila lol, je te laisse découvrir !

**Kaara: **Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise =D, le nombre de chapitre, je sais pas encore... J'en suis vers les 30 déjà donc je pense que ça va s'arrêter un peu après les 35 il faut je vois...

Alors j'ai trouvé cette musique qui correspond parfaitement à cette fic ! Je vous conseille de l'écouter quand vous lisez cette fic, cela fait un bon accompagnement ! Voila:

http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch ?v=qprq2X4R54w (enlevez les espaces !)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: I will lost the most precious thing for me ?<span>

Je suis sur le chemin du retour et me sens encore mal à l'aise. La vision de me voir en dessous ce camion me hante encore, mon cœur s'emballe et je ne peux m'en empêcher d'être terrifié. Cette douleur que j'ai ressenti, cela me tétanise encore, je n'aurais jamais cru que cet accident était aussi important pour moi. Mais comment ai-je fais pour me laisser percuter par ce gros camion ? Et puis pourquoi mon cœur me faisait souffrir à ce moment-là ? Je ne comprends pas, mais je me rappelle du sang qui s'est propagé sur le sol, **mon sang**... Je ressens une atroce envie de vomir, cette scène est si horrible, c'est un miracle que je sois vivant et que je ne suis pas devenu handicapé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir aussi mal quand j'y repense, les roues de ce camion qui m'ont broyé les os, je pouvais entendre mes propres craquements et le sang chaud qui coulait autour de moi alors que j'étais sur le point de rendre l'âme, les bruits des gens qui étaient apeurés par l'événement, tout cela est si douloureux. J'essaie de calmer mes pulsions malgré que je sois encore effrayé d'avoir enfin compris la nature de mon accident bien que je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait tomber dans le coma après un accident de voiture mais vu la gravité... Cela était plus que probable que j'y sombre. J'ai du mal à respirer et essaie de me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé avant mais rien... C'est le trou noir pourquoi ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas, et ressens encore une fois l'envie de vomir. Je pense que je devrai penser à autre chose si je ne veux pas que mon cœur lâche ou que je finisse par vomir. En tout cas, je pense que je ne vais pas reprendre cette route avant un bon moment. À peine essayai-je de penser à autre chose que je revois tout de suite la scène et je me ressens trembler, je ne peux pas y croire quand même... C'est si pitoyable de ma part mais ce que je n'arrive surtout pas à supporter ce sang qui coule... Autant de sang... Je me sens de nouveau mal et ralenti le pas, je crois que cela commence à devenir vraiment écœurant pour moi, je n'ai vraiment jamais aimé le sang. Cet accident... M'est vraiment dur à encaisser et pour être honnête, je n'aime pas trop me voir de manière aussi pitoyable mais au fait... Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurai avant même que le camion ne m'écrase ? Mon corps se crispe et mon cœur redevient subitement douloureux, je me sens de plus en plus mal et j'ai encore une envie de pleurer. Le manque que je ressens s'accentue et je commence à ressentir ce terrible froid dans mes membres, pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé pour que je me sente aussi mal maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de pleurer maintenant ? Et en plus pourquoi est-ce que je ressens autant de douleur, une douleur encore plus forte que celle que j'ai ressenti lorsque je fus écrasé... Je me sens si mal que j'ai envie de mettre fin à ma vie pour enfin me soulager de cette douleur, je veux tellement comprendre et savoir la vérité. Pourquoi personne ne veut rien me dire à la fin ?

_ Hihihihihi... Vous êtes si drôle petit garçon, pour la peine je vais tout vous dire Huhuhuh~, déclare soudainement une voix étrange.

_ Que-Qui est là ?, demande-je dans un état de panique.

_ Hihihihihihi... Ta réaction est si amusante... Retournes-toi je suis derrière toi... huhu~

_ Qui êtes-vous ?, demande-je en me retournant et en le regardant.

Cet homme est vraiment bizarre, on dirait un vieillard. Il a de long cheveux gris et ses mèches cachent maladroitement une cicatrice sur son visage jeune mais cachent bien ses yeux. Il est habillé plutôt bizarrement: Un long chapeau étrange comme les vieux magiciens et il porte une sorte de robe noir comme à l'époque. Il sourit perversement et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver étrange. Il est assis derrière une table où une boule de verre trône sur cette dernière. Je me demande d'où sort cette énergumène et comment ai-je fais pour me retrouver dans une ruelle aussi sombre et vide. Je me souviens subitement de sa première phrase, que veut-il dire par "je vais tout vous dire" ?

_ Je suis un voyant mon chère garçon... Hihihihihi... Mais je me nomme Undertaker, ravie de te rencontrer petit garçon... Hihihi..., se présente-t-il avec une voix plus qu'étrange.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais que vous auriez une profession et un nom plutôt glauque ! Sur, ce au revoir, je m'apprête à partir avec un air irrité, il croit vraiment que je vais tomber dans le panneau où quoi ?

_ Oh la la... Tu comptes déjà partir alors que tu ne m'as même pas écouté ? Dommage pour toi petit garçon, j'aurai pu t'en dire plus sur _ton passé oublié_ et sur _le futur que tu désires_ quand même connaître, mais puisque tu veux partir, je t'en pris ! Huhuhuhu

_ Vous connaissez quelque chose à propos de mon passé ?, m'exclame-je en me retournant rapidement vers cet étrange personnage.

_ Hihihihi, si prévisible... J'adore tes petites réactions, cela est assez amusant à regarder mon petit ~

_ Combien je vous dois pour que vous me disiez quelque chose d'intéressant ?, fais-je en me postant rapidement devant sa table.

_ Eh bien petit, tu as la mémoire courte. Tu m'as déjà payé en me faisant rire, alors économise tes petits sous... Huhuhu ~

_ … Si vous le dîtes...

_ Bien petit garçon... Je ne te dirai rien sur ton passé car j'ai bien envie de voir comment tu va faire pour retrouver ton passé perdu mais je peux te dire que tu vas bientôt faire une rencontre, une rencontre qui te sera plutôt bénéfique au début mais peu de temps après, tu n'auras que des catastrophes ! Hihihihi ~, tout en me prédisant l'avenir, Undertaker ne cessez de gesticuler et de rire de manière ridicule.

_ Une rencontre ?, je détourne ma tête pour un peu réfléchir à ses paroles, quel genre de rencontre ?

À peine ai-je retourner la tête pour lui faire face, il n'était déjà plus là... Même son stand n'était plus là, est-ce que j'aurai rêvé ? Non, j'en suis sûr, il était encore là, il y avait quelques instants mais pourquoi n'est-il plus là ? Et que voulait-il dire par rencontre ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens encore plus anxieux et je ressens une boule au ventre. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tout cela et puis pourquoi est-ce que cette rencontre me sera bénéfique ? Je ne comprends plus rien et sens ma tête se faire lourde. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Pourquoi ce froid m'envahit encore et pourquoi mon cœur bat encore douloureusement ? C'est si difficile à supporter, pourquoi tout ces mystères ? Je veux tellement comprendre... **Est-ce-qu'un jour je parviendrai à découvrir tout les mystères de mon passé ? **Et sans prêter plus attention, je marche avec Michael, le cœur lourd et une inquiétude peinte sur mon visage.** Pourquoi tout ces remords et cette sensation de tristesse ?**

**_ **_**Hihihi... C'est un destin tragique qui t'attend mon petit Ciel ~**_


	20. Chapter 20

Bon je vous offre ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! ^^ Par contre j'ai pas eu le temps de me relire donc je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes !

**toroko-sama: **J'adore être ce genre de personne ! XD Je suis contente si cette fic a quand même une atmosphère semblable à kuroshitsuji ! ^^ Et je dis me dois de te le dire, tu es complètement à côtés de la plaque... Mais tu verras XD. Contente que cette fic te plaise toujours autant =D

**Adelle: **AH, je suis contente qu'il y ait une nouvelle lectrice ! ^^ Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise =D, bon alors j'avoue que les mystères de cette fics sont assez complexes et qui sont bien nombreuses ! Mais tu découvriras tout un peu plus tard... Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir expliqué au début que Ciel est dans notre époque... XD mais bon XD, j'espère que cette fic continuera de te plaire ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20: Could I meet you ?<span>

Aujourd'hui je réfléchis encore sur les paroles de ce Undertaker. Une rencontre... De quel rencontre peut-il bien me dire ? Je ne sais pas mais je finirai bien par la faire, cette rencontre. Je sais trop quoi faire aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien de bien amusant à faire aujourd'hui et comme d'habitude mes parents sont toujours aux travail. J'ai remarqué que depuis je suis revenu à la maison, mes parents font preuve de moins d'affection envers moi, ils sont bien plus froid. Je ne vois pas trop la raison mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si cela me dérangeait, je préfère de loin être seul et pouvoir réfléchir en paix. Je ferme les yeux et repense à tout les événements qui se sont déroulés depuis mon éveils, il s'est passé tellement de choses et pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à le voir. Cela me frustre tellement, j'aimerai te voir et t'entendre, pourquoi es-tu le seul qui n'apparaît pas dans mes souvenirs ? Que s'est-il passé pour que je ne me souvienne pas de toi ? Je soupire d'exaspération et ressens encore ce sentiment de manque se propager en moi, cela est si douloureux... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas me voir ? Je sens mes larmes me monter aux yeux, je veux tellement te voir et ressentir cette chaleur qui ne cesse de se dissiper petit à petit. Soudain, je revois la vision de ce jeune homme à la fenêtre, je me relève brusquement et me demande qui cela peut-il être. Au moins, maintenant une chose est sûr, ce manoir est habité par quelqu'un mais qui ? Peut-être devrais-je y retourner si je veux avoir plus de réponse et qui sait, peut-être que je pourrai revoir ce jeune homme qui ne cesse de m'intriguer. Rapidement je saute hors du lit et m'empresse de me changer, j'espère pouvoir lui parler. Je vois Michael sortir nonchalamment de la salle de bain, je crois qu'aujourd'hui je ne vais pas l'emporter avec moi, il me semble encore un peu fatigué. Je regarde une dernière fois la pièce et plus particulièrement la rose noir toujours épanouie et finit par partir, le cœur léger. Je marche plutôt rapidement vers le manoir et évite par tout les moyens le chemins de mon accident, je n'ai franchement pas envie de ressentir encore tout ces sensations même si cela prendrait plus de temps pour y aller. Au bout d'une demi-heure je parvins à retrouver le manoir mais je ne sais pourquoi, je me sens quelque peu nerveux. J'ai presque envie de faire chemin-arrière mais pourquoi ? J'avance très lentement vers le manoir et sens mon cœur devenir de plus en plus lourd, je me sens si gêné... Mais il faut que j'essaie quand même de rencontrer cette personne ! Je me met soudainement à courir bien que ma tête soit complètement perturbée, et arrive plus rapidement devant le manoir. C'est étrange, il semble encore plus sombre... Je me sens encore plus anxieux et ne sais quoi faire, peut-être que je devrais sonné, il y aura peut-être quelqu'un qui va m'ouvrir. Je cherche pendant quelques instants la sonnette et parvins enfin à la trouver. Je me dirige vers cette dernière d'un pas décidé et inspire fortement, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir si j'appuie sur ce petit bouton mais alors pourquoi me sens-je si mal ? Est-ce par ce que j'ai l'impression de connaître ce manoir ? Non, cela n'a pas vraiment de sens ! Je suis sur le point d'appuyer sur le bouton quand j'entends le son d'une clochette... Mélangée à celle d'un bruit de claquement de métal semblable à celle de la dernière fois, j'écarquille des yeux et cherche à voir d'où provient les sons. Je me précipite vers les grilles du jardin et parviens finalement à voir un chat noir avec un collier rouge avec une petite clochette. C'est... Michael ? Mais comment cela se fait-il ? Je ne l'ai pas emmené avec moi pourtant, il ne devrait pas être là et puis, j'ai fermé toute les portes et les fenêtres alors il est impossible qu'il soit ici ! Mais ce collier et sont pelage si noir me le confirme pourtant... Je le vois se diriger vers le manoir, soudain je vois une main sortir du mur-je suis mal placé pour bien voir la personne et voit pratiquement que le mur du manoir- une main si blanche enchaînée, la même chaîne que celle que j'ai vu dans la voiture, je sens mon cœur battre rapidement. Cette main me dit quelque chose, elle m'est nostalgique mais pourquoi ? Et qui est-ce ? Je ne comprends plus rien mais j'ai envie de me diriger vers elle, de voir son visage... Je reviens à la réalité et vois le petit chat se rapprocher de la main tranquillement, la main se rapproche un peu plus de Michael et commence à le caresser, c'est la première fois que je vois une telle chose mais pourtant je ressens une certaine nostalgie. Si Michael se laisse faire aussi docilement, cela veut dire qu'il connaît la personne et peut-être que moi aussi je le connais. La main continu toujours de caresser délicatement la tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir heureux, je ne sais pourquoi... Je dois lui parler.

_ Hum... Est-ce-qu'il y a quelqu'un ?, crie-je assez fort pour que le jeune homme m'entende.

Le chat me regarde et se précipite vers moi, c'est bien Michael. Il saute par dessus la grille et arrive finalement dans mes bras. Il se blottit rapidement contre moi et miaule de joie, je souris d'attendrissement et regarde à nouveau le jardin, la main enchaînée n'est plus là... Je ressens de la déception et de la tristesse, j'aurais voulu lui parler mais pourquoi est-ce-qu'il est parti ? Je me sens si mal maintenant et j'aimerai tellement rentrer dans ce manoir pour pouvoir voir son visage. Je ressens tellement de peine en ce moment mais pourquoi ? J'aimerai que cette douleur s'arrête et pouvoir enfin comprendre mes sentiments... Pourquoi cela fait si mal de ne pas pouvoir lui parler ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être rejeté ? Je veux lui parler...

_ Mr. Ciel ?, demande soudainement une jeune femme.

_ Mey-Rin ?, réponds-je avec peine. J'ai tellement mal que je n'arrive même plus à calmer mes puissants pulsions.

_ Que faîtes-vous ici ?

_ Je... Je..., mon cœur s'emballe et je me sens encore plus mal, j'ai l'impression d'être transpercé par une lame brûlante au niveau du cœur.

_ On ferait mieux de partir ! Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à chez vous !

Elle commence alors à me pousser avant même que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je regarde une dernière fois la manoir et sens le sentiment de détresse se propager en moi... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas le voir et pourquoi est-ce que Mey-Rin se presse tellement à me faire partir ainsi ? Je me sens si mal que je ne sais plus quoi faire, que dois-je faire ? **Pourrai-je un jour le rencontrer et arrêter de ressentir autant de sentiments douloureux ?** J'aimerai tellement pouvoir me rappeler de tout et enfin comprendre tout ces sentiments qui ne cessent de me détruire petit à petit.


	21. Chapter 21

Salut tout le monde ! Bon je vous préviens, vous allez me haïr en lisant ce chapitre ! Mais ne me tuez pas je vous pris X), voila bonne lecture quand même !

**toroko-sama: ** Ben, j'espère pouvoir te surprendre bien que je ne sois pas souvent douée pour faire ce genre de chose... -_-"; je sais je sais, j'adore déranger les belles scènes ! XD J'ai toujours été comme ça de toute façon et ça risque de ne pas changer XP, merci encore de tes rewiews et de ta fidélité =D

**Adelle:** Rah ! XD, j'adore les nouvelles lectrices XD donc ça ne me dérange pas... Alors alors par où commencer ? X) Je vais essayer de faire comme tu me l'as dis car je suis assez d'accord avec toi ^^ En effet, cette fic est quand même suivie par pas mal de personne dont toi aussi bien sûr et j'en suis très heureuse ! ='D Sinon, Ciel a quel âge dans cette fic... Hum... XD Je dirais vers les 14 ans, je n'ai pas encore vérifier... Mais il est dans l'adolescence donc je dirais vers les 14 ans X). Et pour ta question, pourquoi Sebastian est enchaîné ? Eh ben tu verras ~ XD Merci de ta fidélité et bonne lecture ^^

**bocchan-chan:** Ah... Oui, c'est sûrement Sebastian XD, mais pourquoi est-il enchaîné ? C'est une très bonne question ! XD Je me demande si Michael est vraiment là, pour protéger Ciel...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21: I want hear your voice<span>

__ Je comprends à quel point ce jeune homme vous intéresse, mais de là à être dans cette situation, je me demande si ce garçon le vaut réellement, commence un jeune asiatique avec un sourire narquois._

__ Tu ne peux pas comprendre alors ne dis plus rien si c'est pour dire de tels âneries !, s'offense le jeune homme allongé, mais dis moi... As-tu finalement ce que je désire ?_

__ Bien évidemment, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Mais voyez-vous je pense que vous devriez arrêter avant de -_

__ Donne moi ce que je veux et arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire, ordonna le jeune homme en tendant son bras._

__ Bien bien, est-ce que ceci servira pour **lui** ?, fit le jeune asiatique tout en donnant le fameux objet à sa jeune asiatique pour que cette dernière fasse le travail à sa place._

__ Non, ce n'est pas pour lui..., répond mélancoliquement le jeune homme en regardant l'objet._

__ Pour qui est-ce donc alors ?_

__ Pff... Je n'ai jamais eu vent que les asiatiques soient à ce point-là curieux, tu ferais mieux de partir, toi et ta demi-sœur !, ordonne l'homme maintenant irrité._

__ Très bien mon chère, sur ce **portez-vous bien et j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire va s'arranger en votre faveur...**, sur ces mots ils partent avec le sourire aux lèvres._

__ Ah... Je déteste les gens comme lui..., fini par dire le jeune homme en fermant les yeux._

Je suis à la maison en pleine déprime. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir pour ne pas avoir essayé de chercher plus loin. Je me demande encore qui est cette personne pour que Michael se laisse faire aussi facilement, peut-être que... C'est la personne de mon passé ? Je ricane, non c'est impossible, cette personne ne peut pas être celui de mon passé, comment pourrait-il l'être ? Bon c'est vrai que j'ai ressenti plusieurs sentiments qui m'ont chamboulé l'esprit mais cela ne peut pas être lui. J'en suis sûr, enfin je pense. Je ne sais pourquoi mais d'un côté je l'espère, j'espère que c'est lui, bien que ce soit complètement ridicule et impossible, au moins je n'aurai plus à chercher et à me fatiguer. Je pourrai au moins ressentir sa douce chaleur et sans le vouloir une larme coule le long de ma joue, je suis triste. Je me sens si seul sans cette personne bien que je ne cesse de penser à lui tout les jours. Michael voit la petite larme couler et saute sur moi, comme s'il voulait me réconforter, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce chat ressemble vraiment à cette personne, mais au moins Michael ne m'a pas lâchement abandonné comme lui. Même si je dis tout cela, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je ne peux le haïr, je n'y arrive pas, je ne pourrai jamais le faire et je ne sais pourquoi. Je ferme mes yeux et me laisse bercer par les doux souvenirs que j'ai eu, cela m'attriste tellement de ne pas pouvoir voir ne serait-ce que son visage ou bien sa voix, non je ne vois que ce satané vide et cela m'exaspère. J'ai envie de le voir, cela me ferait tellement de bien... Je veux ressentir cette chaleur et ce réconfort et non ce froid et cette douleur, je désire tellement le voir. Soudain, j'entends le sonnette sonner, j'ouvre rapidement les yeux et me dépêche d'aller à la porte.

À travers le judas, je reconnais le facteur et m'empresse de lui ouvrir la porte. Il semblerait qu'il a un colis pour moi, je signe rapidement le papier et regarde le destinataire de la boîte: "Vincent Phantomhive", ce n'est pas comme si cela était surprenant... Je vais aller le poser dans son bureau, au moins il sera sûr de le trouver s'il demande quoi que ce soit. Je me dirige donc vers les escaliers pour aller à l'étage, je me demande ce que cela pourrait être, ce carton est assez lourd et il semble être importé de Chine, bon je ne vais pas non plus ouvrir sinon mon père risque de s'énerver. En seulement quelques minutes, je suis en face de la porte du bureau de mon père, je me demande si mon père ne va pas un peu me sermonner justement parce que je suis entré dans son bureau sans même lui avoir demandé sa permission. Bon de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais fouiller alors d'un pas décidé, j'ouvre la porte du bureau et sens l'odeur de paperasse dans la salle. Je n'apprécie pas trop cette odeur mais bon, j'entre dans la pièce et dépose le carton sur la table chargée de documents. Je m'apprête à partir quand quelque chose attire mon attention. Une lettre ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette lettre m'a l'air étrange ? On dirait l'écriture de mon père mais je ne sais pourquoi elle me perturbe. Je n'ai pas très envie de "violer" la vie privée de mon père, mais cela me turlupine. Je devrai peut-être regarder, mais est-ce que j'en ai le droit ? Je pense que papa en sera furieux, mais je trouve cette lettre est assez suspecte, je pense que c'est mon instinct qui le dis, je pense vraiment que je dois lire le contenu bien que mon père en sera furieux. J'hésite vraiment et ne sais quoi faire, lire ou ne pas lire... -n'oublions pas quand même que nous sommes dans le bureau de mon père et qu'il reste quand même assez effrayant quand il s'énerve-Je réfléchis un petit moment et cède finalement à la tentation.

_"Bonjour,_

_Je suis content que tu veuilles toujours continuer à travailler pour moi après tout ces événements qui se sont si vites succédés, je dois t'avouer que je suis sincèrement heureux de ta décision. Je vois aussi que tu tiens ton marché passé avec nous, cela me fait vraiment plaisir, continu de te comporter de cette manière et notre relation n'empirera pas, en tout cas j'espère que tu continueras toujours ainsi. À propos de la marchandise, je me demande où tu as pu te le procurer, mais merci grâce à ceci, l'entreprise est remontée, j'espère que tu m'aideras encore une fois grâce à la nouvelle commande que tu viens de faire. Je pense que je t'ai à peu près tout dis dans cette lettre, mais de toute façon tu me verras demain ou après-demain après avoir reçu cette lettre donc si j'ai oublié de te dire quoi que ce soit je te le dirai. Ah oui, il va parfaitement bien ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas, il est en parfaite santé et vit dans la joie et la bonne humeur._

_Cordialement._

_Vincent Phantomhive"_

C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est une lettre tout à fait banale qui parle du travail entre un collègue et mon père mais pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être frustré et quelque peu irrité. En fait, je suis surtout intrigué par la personne qu'il évoque à la fin, de qui peut-il bien parler ? Et de quels événements parle-t-il ? Serait-ce en rapport avec mon accident ? Je suis vraiment bête, il y a sûrement dû y avoir de nombreux événements qui sont en rapport avec son travail ! Pas avec mon état comateux ! Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal-à-l'aise quand je relis cette lettre ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mets toujours tout en relation avec moi alors que je sais parfaitement que cela n'a rien avoir avec moi. Trop frustré et énervé, je remet la lettre à se place et m'apprête à partir du bureau de mon père, quand je vois une photo. Une photo plutôt étrange, c'est notre famille mais il semblerait qu'elle a été coupé.

Je prends le cadre de la photo et observe plus attentivement les détails, en effet la photo est coupée, puisque je me rappelle que lorsque nous avons pris cette photo et qu'on nous l'a montré, on pouvait voir la maison, mais là on ne la voit plus du tout, c'est vraiment étrange. Je me rappelle soudainement qu'il y avait quelqu'un à nos côtés, _cette personne_... Elle était avec nous sur cette photo mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cette personne a-t-elle été coupé ? Est-ce mon père qui a coupé la photo ? Je n'en sais trop rien mais cela me perturbe. Ils me cachent quelque chose et c'est sûrement en rapport avec cette personne. Je regarde un peu le bord de la photo, il semblerait qu'elle a été coupé depuis longtemps, mince ! Moi qui espérais trouver quelque chose, c'est raté. Je vois soudainement la porte s'ouvrir, c'est Michael, il m'a fait peur... J'ai cru que c'était mon père pendant un moment, je le vois se rapprocher de moi et miaule pour me dire quelque chose, je fronce des yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de me dire je le comprends pas.

Soudain, il saute et me prends le cadre, je suis surpris et le vois atterrir agilement sur le sol. Il secoue le cadre avec sa petite tête et moi je le regarde abasourdi, il essaye de faire quoi là ? Je me dirige vers lui et l'observe de plus près, il me remarque et lâche finalement le cadre pour gratter l'arrière. Je le regarde encore un peu perplexe, je ne vois pas trop où il veut en venir. Soudain, j'entends un bruit lourd, je regarde vers la source et vois le carton tomber de la table. Le carton est complètement ouvert et je m'affole, je me dépêche rapidement de ranger tout le contenu -qui d'ailleurs semble être de nouveaux prototypes pour l'entreprise de mon père- et remet la boîte sur la table de manière à ce qu'elle ne tombe plus. Je soupire et regarde Michael qui est toujours en train de gratter le cadre, je soupire d'exaspération et finalement je comprends quand je pose mon regard sur le reprends le petit objet des pattes du chat et prends possession de la photo, le chat noir miaule et je souris. Je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait que je prenne la photo, soudain, je le vois remuer la patte, je fronce à nouveau des sourcils et décide de retourner la photo tout en ancrant mon regard dans celui du chat, il semble content et je décide finalement à regarder le dos de la petite feuille.

J'écarquille des yeux, on dirait un numéro de téléphone. Ce numéro me rappelle vaguement quelque chose et d'après l'écriture... C'est moi qui l'ai écrit quand j'étais petit, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il se retrouve sur cette photo. Je reste perplexe pendant encore quelques instants et me rappelle enfin, je l'ai écrit dessus pour me le rappeler étant donné que j'aimais beaucoup cette photo et que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'enlever la photo pour la regarder de plus près. Si j'avais écris ce numéro, c'était pour ne pas oublier le numéro de cette personne, je regarde le chat et ce dernier m'acquiesce avec sa tête, je souris et descends en bas pour prendre le téléphone. Je trouve quand même étrange que ce chat sache quand même autant de chose, est-ce-qu'il se pourrait que ce chat connaisse chaque petit indice de mon passé ? Cela est tout à fait possible, après tout, je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais plutôt jeune et je l'emmenais souvent chez moi ou chez cette personne donc c'est tout à fais normal que Michael sache pratiquement tout et qu'il veut m'aider.

Nous arrivons rapidement vers le téléphone et je commence à sentir mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix et me rappeler de lui ! Je souris bêtement et espère tellement, je sens que mon cœur va exploser tellement je me sens si content ! Je prends une grande bouffée d'air et décide finalement de composer le numéro bien que mes mains sont tremblantes et que je me sens un peu gêné puisque je ne sais quoi dire. J'espère que tu vas décrocher, s'il vous plaît faîtes qu'il le fasse ! Mon cœur bat de plus en plus et je sens mon ventre se contracter douloureusement, je suis beaucoup trop tendu mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer de vouloir t'entendre, entendre ta voix, me rappeler enfin de toi enfin une partie ! S'il te plaît décroche ! Je ne veux pas t'oublier, je veux t'entendre, je veux que tu me prouves que tu existes et que tu es là pour m'aider ! Je t'en pris. Mon cœur bat si vite maintenant que j'ai presque l'impression de suffoquer tellement c'est horrible d'attendre une réponse, je me sens si bizarre, je suis heureux mais je ressens une atroce douleur, une douleur qui ne cesse de s'aggraver au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Je t'en pris réponds-moi... Je veux t'entendre et à cette idée, mon corps se raidit et mon cœur bat encore plus vite au point de vouloir sortir de ma poitrine, je m'empourpre légèrement mais tout ceci ne m'empêchera pas d'entendre enfin la son de ta voix bien que j'ai envie de raccrocher le téléphone tellement j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te répondre ou de te répondre n'importe quoi. Je me sens si excité à cette idée de pouvoir enfin te parler, mon cœur va en exploser alors s'il te plaît... Décroche rapidement, je n'en peux plus de t'attendre.

* * *

><p>NDA: À partir de là, on change de point de vue, d'où l'écriture en italique et l'emploie de la personne qui est différente !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Le jeune homme allongé sur le lit dormait paisiblement quand soudain, il entend le téléphone sonner. Il déteste être dérangé de cette manière et voulait ordonner à sa servante d'aller décrocher mais il se rappela subitement que cette dernière était partie faire des courses. Les gens sont vraiment inutiles des fois pensa l'homme aux cheveux corbeau. Il comptait laisser le téléphone sonner, de toute façon cela ne durait jamais longtemps, et dormir encore pour le reste de l'après-midi. Mais il entend encore le téléphone sonner pendant de très longues minutes, peut-être que cela était important finalement, alors il décide de se lever paresseusement. Il est encore plus fatigué et cela commence à devenir inconvénient pour lui. Il marche lentement dans le long jusqu'au bruit infernal, c'est si fatiguant pour lui de marcher et il avait du mal à respirer. Il a si mal aux côtes et aux jambes, en fait il a mal un peu partout mais essais quand même de rester conscient pour marcher. Qui plus est les chaînes l'alourdis et l'empêchait de le laisser bouger avec aisance, déjà qu'il avait du mal à calmer ses propres douleurs. Ce bruit de chaîne à ses poignées lui rappelle à quel point il est si faible et surtout dans son état actuelle, il ne peut pas faire grand chose, cela le désole tellement. Après une difficile marche, il parvient enfin à se trouver en face du mobile, il est si fatigué que sa vue se brouille et il parvient à peine à voir le téléphone. Il tente alors de se calmer doucement, vu où on en est le téléphone allait encore sonner pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes*, il respire doucement mais sûrement, c'était vraiment dur à rester éveiller. Au bout de quelques minutes de repos, il voit enfin le téléphone et décroche. Il ne sait trop pourquoi mais il est quasiment sûr que c'est un plaisantin qui s'amuse à téléphoner chez n'importe qui, mais fut rapidement surpris quand il entend enfin la voix.<em>

__ A-A-Allo ?, s'écrie une voix assez aiguë mais qui ressemble quand même à un garçon._

_Le jeune homme écarquille des yeux en entendant la voix, c'est vraiment lui au bout du fil ? Il sent son cœur battre légèrement plus vite pour la première fois depuis longtemps quand il croit bien avoir reconnu la personne. Mais ses espoirs retombent rapidement, cela est tout simplement impossible, cela ne peut-être lui..._

__ ALLO !, répète la personne au bout du téléphone avec un ton irrité._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir écarquille des yeux encore une fois alors qu'il transpire énormément et qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Est-ce que c'est vraiment lui ? Il ne peut y croire mais cette voix... Cette voix qu'il n'a plus entendu depuis longtemps... Il n'y a que lui qui peut avoir une voix aussi douce et pure à ses oreilles... Il n'y a que Ciel..._

__ Je t'en pris... Réponds moi... Dis-moi que tu es là..., déclare soudainement le garçon avec un ton désespéré._

__ … Ci-, Le jeune homme se tait rapidement en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche._

_Il se rappelle des moments d'avant et s'empêche de prononcer quoi que ce soit s'il ne veut pas que quelque chose de fâcheux arrive après une telle action. Il n'a jamais autant souffert... Ciel qui lui implore de l'aide, il veut lui parler, le réconforter mais il ne peut rien dire. Pas encore, il doit encore rester patient, mais cela est si douloureux pour son cœur d'entendre le jeune garçon lui parler avec un ton pareille. Il se sent si mal et veux tellement lui dire qu'il est là, qu'il l'écoute mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Il peut pas lui dire, il ne doit rien dire. Le jeune homme grince des dents pour calmer sa frustration et sa peine alors qu'il doit supporter la douce voix qui ne cesse de lui demander de parler._

__ Réponds-moi... Je t'en pris... Un simple mot... Tout ce que tu veux... Mais dis quelque chose..., implore le petit garçon qui est sur le point de fondre en larme._

__ …, Le jeune homme serra encore plus l'appareil et sentit son cœur prit d'un sentiment si douloureux._

_Il veut tellement lui parler et le soulager, il veut tellement céder à la tentation de lui parler. Il le veux, il veux lui parler, il veut l'aider. Mais il ne dit rien, peu importe tout ce qu'il veut dire tout s'évanouit au fond de sa gorge. Il ne peut qu'assister à la scène en étant silencieux et torturé par les simples paroles du jeune garçon._

__ Ne fais pas le mort ! Dis moi que tu es là... Dis moi... Que tu es celui... Que j'ai oublié... Dis moi que tu es celui qui m'a envoyé toutes ces cartes... Dis moi..., le concerné peut parfaitement entendre le jeune garçon pleurer rien qu'à sa voix qui semble complètement brisée._

__ …, L'homme aux cheveux jais ne peut rien dire bien qu'il désire lui parler. Il a tellement envie de le réconforter mais sa bouche l'en empêche et c'est son cœur qui en fait les dégâts._

__ Dis moi que tu es là Se-_

_Quand il comprend que Ciel allait dire son prénom, il raccroche immédiatement le téléphone ne pouvant plus supporter cette situation. Il tremble encore et se sent prit d'un sentiment de remord et de détresse, il ferme doucement les yeux et se rappelle de son doux visage souriant, le visage de Ciel qui n'avait pas encore connu tout ces malheurs, ce sourire si innocent, si **pure**. Le jeune homme se sent si mal et a seulement envie de pleurer, mais il ne peut le faire. Son cœur se sent tellement mal et il a l'impression d'avoir ressenti la pire des tortures qui puissent exister sur Terre. Il recula doucement alors que son corps et son cœur ne cessent de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un mur froid. Il se laisse doucement glisser contre le mur et sent le désespoir lui monter encore une fois, c'est si douloureux de ne pas avoir réagi alors qu'il voulait lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il se mord soudainement la lèvre inférieur et se demande s'il allait être capable de tenir à présent, il voulait simplement Ciel, le revoir et lui parler comme à l'époque mais la réalité revient rapidement le percuter et il se sent encore plus mal. Il n'a jamais autant souffert et aurait tellement voulu que cela cesse. Il veut revoir encore une fois Ciel et se sentir enfin soulagé de ne pas avoir abandonné **son chère Ciel...**_

**__ C'est moi... Ciel... Sebastian Michaelis... Je suis là... Ciel..., murmure doucement le jeune homme blessé avec un sourire attristé tout en s'enfonçant les ongles dans la chair fragile sous les lourds bruits métalliques._**

Le son du téléphone qui raccroche... Ne m'a jamais parut aussi douloureux et froid que maintenant. Je sens mes larmes couler le long de mes joues alors que j'étais si proche de cette personne. Je me sens si mal, pourquoi est-ce que cette personne ne m'a pas répondu ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il même pas émis un son ? Je m'effondre quand je sens mon cœur battre aussi douloureusement. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas répondu ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être abandonné ? Je n'en peux plus, mes larmes coulent sans cesse et je sens le désespoir ainsi que la tristesse tourmenter mon pauvre cœur meurtri, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal et brisé. Bien que cela soit si douloureux pour moi, je me rappelle du moment où j'allais dire quelque chose avant qu'il raccroche: "Se-". Qu'allais-je dire à ce moment-là ? Ce mot allait sortir tout seul mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en rappelle pas ? Mes larmes coulent encore plus et je ne sais plus quoi penser tellement la douleur devient intense. Je veux tellement t'entendre et te voir... Mon cœur me fait si mal et je ne sens plus mon corps. Je veux tellement te connaître et combler ce manque qui s'est encore amplifier, je veux tellement entendre les battements de ton cœur et ta voix qui doit être douce et accueillante. J'ai si mal et j'ai tellement envie d'abandonner, tout ces remords et ce désespoir, je n'en peux plus, j'ai si mal que je n'arrive même plus à parler et ne peut émettre aucun son. Je veux tellement savoir de chose et j'ai encore si mal au cœur que je pourrai en mourir maintenant. Où es-tu ? Montre-moi que tu es là... Je t'en pris... Aide moi à me soulager de cette douleur... **Je pleure encore plus et cherche à comprendre le mot que j'allais dire tandis que mon cœur bat douloureusement pour me prouver que cette personne ne voulait me parler alors que mon corps réclame sa chaleur et sa douceur.**

* * *

><p><em>*Mon téléphone sonne au moins 30 minutes quand on décroche pas -_-'<em>


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour ! Je vois que le chapitre 21 vous a quelque peu énervé XD, bon vous allez pas m'en vouloir pour m'en si peu hein ? Moi-même ça m'a énervé d'avoir écris ça ! C'était si dur T^T Mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire =D et désolé s'il y des fautes d'orthographes, pas eu le temps de relire et est en plus en retard -_-"

**toroko-sama: **J'avoue que là, j'ai donné de faux espoirs à beaucoup de gens XD mais bon, tu verras si c'est vraiment le père... XD, mais au moins, l'important est que Sebastian aime toujours notre Ciel ! Et que ce dernier commence à se rappeler un peu du prénom, même si c'est pas gagné... -_-" XD Sinon, je peux pas tuer le père pour le moment XD mais j'aimerai beaucoup le faire tomber dans les escaliers ! XD

**Adelle:** Ne me hais pas s'il te plaît ! XD Je suis dure avec mes lectrices des fois... Mais tu comprendras pourquoi Sebastian n'a rien dis dans le téléphone... J'avoue que faire Lau et Ran Mao avec Sebastian est une idée zarb mais tu verras pourquoi ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plu quand même. Par contre tu t'es fais avoir par FF parce que je l'avais déjà reçu ta rewiew ^^'mais c'est pas grave hein ? XD Je pense que FF a beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment...

**Bocchan-chan:** Tu sauras pourquoi Sebastian n'a pas répondu ! Mais c'est très dur pour notre Ciel d'encaisser ça ! Mais il ne le sait même pas qu'il aime, il croit l'apprécier mais ses sentiments sont encore un peu flou... Je le pleins... Et Sebastian est dans un état assez critique aussi, mais tu verras tout ça plus tard ~ Et je ne qualifierai pas vraiment le chat comme un gardien protecteur... Mais en effet, Sebastian ne le caresserait pas s'il était méchant X)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22: A present for me ?<span>

Je suis réveillé dans le lit mais je n'ai pas la force de ma lever, je me sens encore trop mal après l'échec que je viens de recevoir à travers le téléphone. Mes parents voient mon étrange état et décide de me laisser me reposer, bien que ce 'faux' sommeil ne fasse guère effet. Je me sens si mal que j'ai l'impression de mourir tout doucement, oui, on me torture à petit feu jusqu'à ce que je finisse par laisser mon dernier souffle. J'ai encore envie de pleurer rien qu'en pensant à ce qui s'est passé, ce silence si froid... Je sais que tu étais là, mais pourquoi ne m'a-tu pas répondu malgré ma voix désespérée ? Je veux tellement t'entendre et t'avoir à mes côtés mais soudain, je me rappelle du moment où j'allais prononcer quelque chose. "Se..." Qu'allais-je dire à ce moment-là ? Je ne sais pas, mais je l'ai sur le bout de la langue, "Se"... Je n'arrive pas à voir et cela me frustre tellement. Je remonte la couverture jusqu'à ma tête pour trouver encore un peu de chaleur et surtout cacher ma peine à Michael. Ce dernier a essayé de me réconforter en vain, je me demande s'il est vexé ou attristé de mon froid, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais le rejeter ou l'ignorer, mais c'est si dur pour mon cœur de répondre, je me sentais si brisé que je ne pouvais faire quoi que ce soit à part pleurer de tout mon être. Je réfléchis encore et ne parviens toujours pas à me rappeler du mot que j'allais prononcé, cela m'attriste et ce manque en moi s'approfondit encore, j'en ai plus qu'assez.

Trop irrité et surtout fatigué, je me lève brusquement, ce qui surprit le petit chat, et me change rapidement pour sortir et penser à autre chose. J'espère pouvoir penser à autre chose et surtout arrêter de m'apitoyer sur cet échec, je trouverai d'autres occasions à l'avenir, enfin... J'espère. Je finis de me changer et de me préparer pour sortir, mes parents semblent déjà partis comme d'habitude. Je ne prête plus tellement attention et commence à sortir avec Michael qui semble avoir envie de se dégourdir les jambes. J'arrive vers le portails de la maison et vérifie une dernière fois les verrous de la maison, je ferme aussi à clef le portails et m'apprête à partir quand je vois une silhouette plutôt étrange. Ne voulant guère réfléchir, je presse le pas et finis par voir de plus près le fameux inconnu qui marche en face de moi. C'est un asiatique, vu son habit et ses yeux bridés, il est aussi en fait accompagné d'une jeune fille asiatique à la tenue plutôt décente, in dirait sa compagne vue comment elle se colle à lui... Je ne dis rien mais je ne supporte pas les couples, je n'ai jamais réellement apprécié ce genre de couple vraiment trop décent. Je passe à cotés d'eux pour poursuivre ma route sans les regarder tandis que le jeune asiatique a un sourire narquois aux lèvres. S'il croit que je suis jaloux de lui, il peut rêver mais c'est vrai que je ressens un certain malaise, je me sens mal et j'aimerai prendre dans mes bras quelqu'un aussi... Mais qui ? Je m'empourpre quand j'y réfléchis et sens mon cœur battre à la chamade, mais pourquoi réagis-je comme ça ? Je marche lentement, au même rythme que ce couple asiatique bien que je suis quand même un peu plus loin qu'eux et sans m'en rendre compte, j'entends les petits murmures du jeune homme.

__ Alors, c'est ce petit garçon qui l'intéresse à ce point ? Je dois dire qu'il a vraiment l'air intéressant... N'est-ce pas Ran-Mao ?_

J'écarquille les yeux et me retourne rapidement, mais ils ne sont déjà plus là. Je ne sais quoi dire, je suis choqué par ces paroles, il parle de moi j'en suis sur puisqu'il n'y a personne d'autre sur cette route. Je suis abasourdi, comment a-t-il fait pour partir aussi rapidement et de qui parlait-il ? Je soupire de frustration et me retourne pour continuer ma route, je crois que je vais aller au parc, cela me détendra un peu bien que je n'aime pas trop voir les enfants bruyants, au moins je suis sûr que cela me changera les idées, enfin je l'espère vraiment.

* * *

><p>Le parc est vraiment calme aujourd'hui, cela est assez plaisant mais bon, je n'arrive toujours pas à me changer les idées, pourquoi est-ce-qu'il a fallu que tout soit calme aujourd'hui ? Je suis allongé dans le parc et regarde paisiblement le ciel bleu, je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai cette habitude quand je suis un peu déprimé. Je n'ai pas très envie de me lever, je me sens encore un peu mal bien que je devrais fermer les yeux sur cet échec mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir aussi triste quand je repense que j'étais sur le point de me rappeler de lui, mais ce qui me chiffonne le plus c'est ce mot, pourquoi ai-je voulu dire ce mot? Et pourquoi me semble-t-il important ? Mais surtout... Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à me rappeler la fin de ce mot qui doit sûrement être banal... ? Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de faire le vide en moi bien que je ne cesse de penser au passé et sur cette personne.<p>

Subitement, j'entends ma mère m'appeler j'ouvre mes yeux en sursaut et regarde les alentours furtivement. Ma mère est sur le sentier et me fait signe de descendre, je me lève paresseusement et descend la pente de manière assez gauche, je suis encore déprimé et fatigué et j'ai guère envie de discuter avec ma mère vu qu'elle doit se demander pourquoi je suis ici alors que je suis sensé être "malade". J'arrive finalement vers le sentier et me rapproche de ma mère qui semble joyeuse et insouciante, je me met à sourire un peu moi aussi sans le vouloir mais le sourire qu'elle m'offre me rend moins seul et je sens mon cœur s'alléger un peu de cette déception.

_ Tu te sens mieux pour que tu ailles au parc mon chéri ? Je suis contente de te voir en forme, en plus aujourd'hui il y a peu de personne au parc, commence ma mère avec un regard doux et une voix réconfortante.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être sorti sans te prévenir ?, demande-je crédule en fixant ma mère avec un regard quelque peu triste.

_ Mais bien sûr que non mon chéri ! Pourquoi t'en voudrai-je ? Tu as parfaitement le droit de sortir, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher... Mais dis moi, pourquoi me regardes-tu avec cet air si triste ? Tu as l'air... Déprimé. Tu veux en parler ?, s'inquiète ma mère en rapprochant son visage inquiet vers le mien.

_ Non, c'est bon, je n'ai rien... Cela doit être de la fatigue rien de plus. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?, réponds-je avec une pointe de peine dans la voix.

_ Oh, je t'ai juste vu allonger dans l'herbe, j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Mais tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ? Tu me sembles si triste en ce moment...

_ Non, vraiment ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis juste un peu fatigué et j'ai du mal à me reposer puisque je revois constamment des souvenirs.

_ Oh je vois... Ah ! Je sais, je vais te donner quelque chose qui va sûrement te remonter le moral, mon petit Ciel, me déclare ma mère en fouillant dans son sac avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu comptes me donner quoi ?, pose-je en penchant ma tête de manière incrédule.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ma mère me tends un mouchoir sans aucun plis parfaitement plié en quatre. Le mouchoir est en soie avec une magnifique décoration à l'ancienne époque française, je la regarde quelque peu surpris. Elle me sourit toujours tendrement et me caresse affectueusement la tête.

_ Je te le donne. Prends en grand soin ! Oh ! Il est déjà si tard ? Bon je vais devoir y aller Ciel, à ce soir et repose toi bien.

Je la vois partir rapidement, toujours avec ce large sourire. Je la fixe jusqu'à ce que je ne parvienne plus à voir sa fine silhouette. Je regarde l'objet si doux dans ma main et je me demande bien pourquoi elle m'a donné ce mouchoir, il était certes très beau mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait me réconforter ou me rassurer. Je soupire et décide de remonter sur la plaine pour me reposer un peu dans l'herbe une nouvelle fois.

Je m'assoie dans l'herbe et regarde le mouchoir intensément, je ne comprends pourquoi mais ce mouchoir m'intrigue. Sans réellement prêter attention, je déplie le mouchoir pour voir en entier la décoration et je suis rapidement stupéfié. En fait, il y a quelque chose dans le mouchoir ! Et je ne l'avais même pas senti, c'est vraiment pitoyable de ma part... Je me remet à déprimer mais rigole rapidement, je ne dois pas oublier de remercier ma mère ce soir. Je prends possession de l'objet et range le mouchoir dans ma poche, je regarde en détail le petit objet et ce cesse d'être surpris.

C'est un magnifique médaillon en or, elle ressemble fortement à l'ancienne époque mais je suis surtout surpris par tout les détails et le décors qui entourent deux magnifiques pierres noires aux rayures grises claires qui devaient sûrement être les "couvercles du médaillon". La pierre est lisse et quand j'observe les détails dorés, j'ai l'impression que cela a été fait minutieusement et que ce n'est pas un travail d'amateur, Je me demande comment ma mère a pu avoir un tel bijou. J'examine encore un peu la construction de cet objet et finis par ouvrir le petit objet pour y trouver deux petits portraits. Moi quand j'étais jeune dans le côté gauche, je suis très souriant et semble serein, et de l'autre côté... Je ne sais quoi penser tellement je trouve cela étrange. Je sens mon cœur battre à la chamade et je rougis brusquement, pourquoi ?

Pourtant... Ce n'est qu'un... Un... Sourire... Mais cela suffit pour me bouleverser. Je ne cesse de regarder la petite photo, pourquoi est-ce que cela me rassure et me rends de meilleure humeur ? Et en plus... Je n'arrive pas à me la détacher du regard, ce sourire... Me rappelle quelque chose et je rougis encore plus. Je me sens si bien en regardant cette photo que je trouve tout simplement ridicule. Mais en fait, c'est étrange, bien que ce sourire me soit très nostalgique, je me demande bien à qui il peut bien appartenir ? En tout cas c'est un très beau sourire... Oui, un magnifique sourire.

Je me remet à rougir et fronce des sourcils, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le cœur qui bat à ce point-là et surtout, j'ai l'impression que cela apaise mon cœur déchiré ? Je me sens bizarre en le regardant mais au moins, je me sens plus rassuré et confiant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours aimé ce sourire et sans le vouloir, je me met à sourire, pas ces "faux" sourires hypocrites pour faire plaisir aux autres **mais un vrai sourire qui vient du plus profond de mon cœur**. Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ? Je rougis encore plus et sens encore plus mon cœur bat aussi rapidement, je ne sais pourquoi je suis dans un tel état et surtout pour un sourire... Je regarde un peu mieux et je trouve personnellement que cette personne a de très belles lèvres, elles semblent douces et lisses... Que- Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça tout d'un coup ? Je me sens gêné et j'ai un étrange sentiment, j'ai envie de quelque chose mais quoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que mon manque commence à devenir plus fort ? Je ne comprends rien à tout ça et je soupire de frustration. Cette photo est vraiment... Perturbante mais comme l'a dit ma mère, elle a vraiment réussi à me réconforter.

Pensant que j'ai assez examiné le pendentif , je le referme et le remet très attentivement dans ma poche. J'appelle Michael qui s'arrête de courir et me suis. Je sens encore mon visage chauffer et mon cœur battre rapidement que cela en devient presque insupportable. _Pourquoi est-ce que ce sourire me rend aussi joyeux et à qui appartient-il ?_ **Je ne le sais guère mais je ne sais comment faire maintenant pour calmer toutes les pulsions qui se sont animées en moi pour combler ce manque, quand mes yeux se sont finalement posés sur ces si belles lèvres. **


	23. Chapter 23

Salut tout le monde ! Voila donc le chapitre 23 (que je n'ai toujours pas relu donc y a sûrement des fautes, désolé) donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'on voit finalement un mystère s'éclaircir ! Voila bonne lecture à vous tous et bonne vacances (pour ceux qui le sont déjà XD)

**Adelle:** J'avoue que ta question... M'as laissé perplexe XD, je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir par "il tient en l'air le sourire ?" XD, heu... On voit une partie du visage donc y a les lèvres avec la peau et tout qui est encadrer dans le pendentif (de l'autre côté, en fait y a deux photos dans le pendentif) XP, je sais pas si ça répond à la question, mais j'avoue que cette question est assez étrange lol ! J'adore quand les gens me disent qu"'ils me détestent, je ne sais pourquoi X) La rencontre ben tu verras XD et le chat n'est pas vraiment un méchant pas beau et tout ça XD... Mais c'est assez dure à expliquer... Mais tu verras lol !

**toroko-sama:** Ah je pensais que les asiatiques étaient assez reconnaissable XD bon c'est pas grave, je vais pas t'en vouloir lol ! J'aime beaucoup toute tes suggestions lol mais la plupart sont très hors-sujet... Dommage ~ mais tu verras comment ça va se passer X), merci encore de tes encouragements ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23: I want to know the answer, father<span>

Je me réveille doucement, j'ai l'impression que tout s'est évanouis, je ne ressens presque plus rien... C'est étrange, depuis que ma mère m'a donné ce collier, je souffre beaucoup moins et me sens beaucoup plus léger, surtout quand je regarde ce sourire, il m'apaise et me réconforte bien que le manque en moi est toujours présent. Je me lève paresseusement et repense encore une fois à mon passé, à cette personne, à cette souffrance... J'aimerai tellement comprendre et me rappeler de tout, mais peux importe à quel point j'essaye je n'y arrive pas et cela me fatigue vraiment. Je regarde dans la chambre, Michael dort encore sur mon lit, je me demande comment il fait pour autant dormir... Je sors rapidement du lit et me prépare pour la longue journée qui m'attend. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sors de la salle de bains et me sens quelque peu mal, c'est étrange j'ai l'impression de ressentir... Du dégoût et de l'horreur. Je marche bien que ma vue se brouille un peu, j'arrive finalement dans le salon et voit qu'il pleut. Je ne sais pourquoi mais cela me blesse encore plus et sans le vouloir je finis par m'évanouir sous la douleur de ces étranges sentiments.

_"Je suis en train de courir sous la pluie, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi triste. Je n'en peux plus, je veux courir et ne plus faire face à ton … , je pleure en y repensant. Je ne veux pas ressentir ces sentiments, tu me l'avais promis pourtant ! Mes larmes ne cessent de couler mais je parviens toujours à entendre ta … à travers cette forte pluie, je ne veux pas... Ne me rattrape pas, ne me regarde pas, je ne veux pas encore plus souffrir en voyant ton …, malgré mes larmes je parviens à voir le feu et le passage piéton. Le feu rouge, tant mieux alors je m'empresse d'emprunter le passage piéton pour que tu ne me rattrapes pas, mais il est arrivé quelque chose que je ne m'y attendais pas, non loin de là..._

_J'entends des klaxons et regarde la source de ce bruit. J'écarquille les yeux et voit un énorme camion me percuter alors que ce dernier n'avait pas bouger depuis quelques minutes. Bien que le feu soit rouge, il n'a pas hésité à avancer et à m'écraser. Je pleure encore plus quand je parviens à voir le conducteur avant que je ne me fasse écraser par le lourd poids. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui ? Je ne sais pourquoi mais je ressens une vive douleur et sens mon corps se vider de mon sang, je hurle, je pleure, je supplie la personne de dégager ce satané camion mais rien... Il reste là, à m'aplatir sous le regard effrayé des autres piétons. Je commence à sentir un froid immonde, à perdre la voix et la douleur s'apaise peu à peu comme ces gouttes de pluies qui coulent le long de mon visage, mon sang se propage de plus en plus vite, mes larmes continuent toujours de pleurer et je sens mon cœur battre de moins en moins vite, je vais mourir ici... Je ne veux pas, j'ai peur, je ne peux pas mourir de cette manière et surtout par **lui**. Mais je sens mes forces s'évanouir, je veux te revoir une dernière fois, je veux pas perdre ce qui m'est chère encore une fois, **je veux vivre**. Les minutes passent et j'ai l'impression que c'est une éternité qui s'écoule, mais ce camion ne me relâche toujours pas, je n'en peux plus, je respire de moins en moins et j'ai envie de fermer les yeux pour me soulager de cette douleur. Pourquoi est-que **tu** m'as écrasé ? Est-ce que tu l'as fais volontairement ? La pluie rend mon corps encore plus froid et je ne parviens à ne plus ressentir, je sens que je ne vais pas tardé à sombrer..._

_Soudain, je parviens à entendre malgré les nombreux bruits de moteurs, de pluie et de personne, quelque chose. Je tourne légèrement la tête alors que je tremble sous le lourd poids qui essaie de me tuer, je vois … … … et … … … … . Il se rapproche de moi, avec un … …. J'essaie d'émettre un son, des mots réconfortants pour que tu arrêtes de … Et de … mais aucun mot ne sort je suis trop faible... Je ne peux même pas lever mon bras pour lui … … … à cause de ce satané roue, je ne peux qu'assister impuissant à cette scène. Je te vois toujours … … … … et mes larmes s'accentuent, je sens mon cœur battre faiblement mais douloureusement, non, ne me regarde pas avec ces …, je ne veux pas te voir ainsi, je ne veux pas rendre mon dernier souffle avec pour dernier image, toi … … … … . J'entends la porte du camion s'ouvrir et le poids légèrement s'alléger, il semblerait que le conducteur vient de descendre, je ne peux pas détourner mon regard de ton … … . Je ne sens plus aucune douleur, plus même mon corps et bien que j'essaie de rester éveiller, je ferme doucement, très doucement, mes yeux humides tandis que mon cœur brisé cesse de battre sous le poids du camion qui est devenu ma faucheuse."_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse et je ressens encore ce froid qui enivre mon corps, j'ai peur... Peur de revivre cette scène, je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant. Je me sens si mal mais cette pluie me rappelle cette horreur, cet accident. Je ressentais toutes sortes de douleur à ce moment-là et je sentais que je n'allais pas survivre, je pouvais ressentir tout mes remords et mon désespoir, cette envie de m'accrocher à cette vie, je ne voulais pas le perdre, même encore maintenant je n'ai pas envie de perdre cette personne. Cette douleur est encore présente dans ma poitrine et j'ai l'impression de ne plus sentir mes membres, cela est si effrayant.

Au moment de l'accident, il était avec moi et je pleurais, mais qu'a-t-il fait pour que je me sente aussi triste avant et pendant l'accident ? Et puis, le conducteur... J'ai une soudaine envie de vomir, je sens mon corps encore frémir, cette sensation... De perdre la vie petit à petit sous les yeux de cette personne qui m'est si chère, je ressens quelque chose qui transperce mon cœur, cela fait si mal.

Je commence à suffoquer et je ne sais quoi faire pour calmer toute cette douleur. J'essaie de me calmer mais en vain, j'ai envie de pleurer, de hurler, de crier son nom, qu'il soit là pour me réconforter, pour m'envelopper dans sa chaleur, pour revoir quelque chose, pour me sentir moins seul, pour que mon cœur cesse enfin de souffrir. Je sens mes larmes coulaient bien que je tente de les retenir, j'ai envie de le revoir.

Même maintenant, je ne cesse de penser à lui alors que n'importe qui aurait abandonné. J'ai si peur... J'ai encore plus peur de le perdre que de mourir ! Et cet accident me l'a bien prouvé. Bien que je ne voulais pas mourir, je pensais encore à elle... Mes pulsions se sont finalement calmés bien que je tremble encore un peu, cette douleur d'être écrasé de cette manière est quand même atroce à supporter. Je crois que ce soir, je vais devoir...

* * *

><p>_ Qu'y a-t-il Ciel ? Il est plutôt rare que tu veuilles me parler en privé ?, demande mon père avec son ton autoritaire.<p>

_ En fait... J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose..., réponds-je avec un air un peu inquiet. Je ne sais comment il va réagir.

_ Bien sûr, tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu veux, affirme mon père avec un air souriant.

_ Je... Je me rappelle..., commence-je avec un air sombre

_ Te rappelles de quoi ?, son ton a subitement changé, comme s'il craint quelque chose.

_ Mon accident qui m'a mis dans le coma..., continu-je tout en le scrutant.

_ Ah ?, son visage a l'air plus détendu mais reste tout de même anxieux.

_ C'était un accident de voiture n'est-ce pas ?, propose-je avec un ton froid et sérieux.

_ En effet, m'affirma mon père avec un air assez triste, je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à croire que cet aspect soit sincère.

_... Plus exactement, je me suis fais écrasé par un énorme camion...

_ Oui..., souffle mon père avec un air mélancolique, mais où veux-tu venir mon fils ?

_ ... Ce jour... Sous cette pluie...Sous ce poids atroce... Là où j'ai cru perdre ma vie... J'ai vu le visage du conducteur et en quelque sorte de mon assassin, puisqu'à ce moment-là le feu est rouge et qu'il a délibérément voulu me tuer. C'était... C'était toi, n'est-ce pas père ? Tu as essayé de me tuer cette nuit-là, tu savais que j'allais traverser cette route et tu as voulu me tuer... Moi, ton propre fils... N'essaie pas de le nier, je t'ai parfaitement vue quand tu as essayé de m'écraser avec ton camion de livraison, j'étais si surpris que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, je fais soudainement une pause, je ressens encore cette envie de vomir et j'ai du mal à garder mon sang-froid, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais le pire, c'est que mon père ne me dit rien, cela ne fais qu'affirmer ce que je dis.

-Tu es mon assassin, tu es celui qui n'a pas bougé pour me voir mourir, de ta propre main... Je n'arrive pas à y croire, père, comment as-tu pu me faire une telle chose ? Qu'ai-je fais pour que tu cherches à me tuer ?, poursuis-je avec un ton faible et un regard attristé.

_ …, le visage de mon père affiche un air grave et complètement désespéré.

_ Père... Réponds-moi... Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

_ ... Je ne l'ai pas voulu Ciel, je n'ai vraiment pas voulu t'écraser, c'était vraiment un accident, murmure mon père avec un air dévasté.

_ Comment oses-tu me mentir maintenant? À ce moment-là, les feux étaient rouge et tu n'avais pas bougé ton camion depuis longtemps ! Tu t'es mis à avancer juste au moment où j'ai traversé la route ! Et tu oses encore me dire que c'était un accident ? Tu l'as fait exprès !, hurle-je sur mon père avec toute la colère que j'ai au fond de mon cœur.

_ Je t'assure que c'était un accident ! Tu oses douté de mes paroles, moi ton père ? Tu n'as pas vu mon visage surpris à ce moment-là ? Tu crois que je serai descendu aussi bas pour essayer de te tuer ? Ciel je t'assure que c'était un accident !, crie-t-il avec un ton énervé et déçu.

_ J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes mensonges ! Tu veux ma mort n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'est ce que tu fais depuis le début, tu ne m'aides pas à retrouver ma mémoire et là tu me mens pour ne pas endosser tes responsabilités !

_ Je te dis que c'était un accident, je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer ! Si je le voulais vraiment, je t'aurai tuer pendant ton coma ! Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer et je m'en suis toujours voulu pour avoir osé faire ça à mon propre fils !, déclara mon père avec un air sincère et un regard plein de regret.

_ J'en ai plus qu'assez, depuis le début tu me caches des choses depuis le début ! Comment pourrai-je te croire maintenant ? Tu sais quoi? J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi et de tes mensonges ! Je vais chercher mes réponses dans ce manoir ! Mais je te préviens, je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu viens de me dire, tu es celui qui m'a écrasé et je sais que tu le voulais ! Je le sais !, rétorque-je avec un air contrarié et en retournant pour ne plus lui faire face.

_ … Dans ce manoir ?, répète mon père avec un air surpris et irrité.

_ Oui ! Je sais que ce manoir a les réponses à mes questions alors tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher d'y aller !, réponds-je sèchement en ouvrant la porte.

_ Non, Ciel ! Je t'interdis d'y aller ! Arrête, ne fais pas ça Ciel !, m'ordonne mon père en frappant son bureau sous la rage, je te dis d'arrêter Ciel ! N'y vas pas, tu sais que j'ai raison c'est pour ça que je fuis alors arrête ! Tu ne dois pas y aller !

_ Adieu ! Plus jamais je te reparlerai, tu peux me voir comme mort maintenant ! J'espère que tu es heureux maintenant, Soyonara* !, dis-je en claquant la porte avec un air irrité.

Je cours dans le couloir pour ranger mes affaires et m'en aller de cet endroit. Je peux entendre mon père m'appeler à travers la porte de ma chambre, mais je ne m'y prête pas attention, je préfère plutôt penser à autre chose que ce sale menteur. Michael me regarde bizarrement, il a l'air inquiet de mon état de panique, je le remarque mais lui fais un signe de sauter dans le dernier sac. Pendant ce temps, je cherche un moyen pour sortir, je regarde la fenêtre, je pourrai sortir par la fenêtre sans que mon père me poursuive... Il faut que je me dépêche si je veux sortir rapidement. Je prends tout mes bagages et ouvres rapidement la fenêtre coulissante, je cours à travers le jardin en espérant que mes parents ne m'aperçoivent et je parviens à sortir de la demeure. La pluie est froide pour nos adieux mais pas assez pour calmer la haine qui est au plus profond de mon être, je jette un dernier regard sur la maison et m'en vais finalement sans aucun regret.

J'ai l'impression d'être seul au monde sous cette pluie et même si j'ai dis que j'allais à ce manoir je ne suis pas sûr que le maître des lieux veuille bien m'héberger pour un petit moment. Je marche depuis un moment sous la pluie et je vois à quel point je suis stupide, mon père a raison mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il me ment. Je ressens la rage monter en moi et décide de penser autre chose. J'arrive vers l'endroit de mon accident et sent mon cœur battre à tout rompre, j'ai encore peur mais je suis quand même décidé. Je prends mon inspiration et met toute ma rage dans mes jambes, j'avance d'abord doucement puis j'accélère au fur et à mesure que l'angoisse s'accentue de plus en plus. J'arrive finalement de l'autre côté avec la boule au ventre et en étant essoufflé, j'ai réussi... J'ai réussi... Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, j'ai réussi à surmonter ma terreur... Je sens encore mon cœur battre rapidement et mes membres trembler mais j'y suis parvenu.

Je souris un peu et reprends ma route, je ne voudrais pas que mon père parvienne à me rattraper après tout ces efforts. Au bout de longues minutes, j'arrive enfin au manoir en étant complètement trempé, je sens soudainement de la peur, peur d'être rejeter encore une fois. Je m'avance vers le portail et regarde un peu de plus près le manoir sombre, j'empoigne le barreau gelé et secoue fortement le portail avec rage. Le portail fait un bruit infernal mais au moins le maître des lieux comprendra que j'ai vraiment besoin de lui, oui, il saura que j'ai besoin de lui et de personne d'autre. Je ressens quelque peu un sentiment de nostalgie et de remords mais je continu toujours de secouer, je veux espérer et ne pas regretter cet acte complètement absurde.

_ S'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin de vous !, crie-je tout en secouant toujours aussi fortement le portail de fer.

Aucune réponse.

_ Je vous en pris ! J'ai vraiment besoin de vous !, continu-je en sentant ce sentiment de rejet.

Toujours pas de réponse, je me sens envahi d'un sentiment de tristesse et de déception. Je me sens si mal et frustré entre mon père qui vient de me débiter toute ces choses et cette personne qui ne veut pas apparaître dans ma mémoire, je ne veux pas ressentir encore une fois tout ces sentiments douloureux.

_ J'ai vraiment besoin de vous !, je secoue toujours ce portail qui m'empêche de rentrer dans le manoir.

_ Oui, j'arrive !, fait une voix avec un air inquiet.

Je soupire de soulagement, je me sens un peu mieux, au moins j'aurai un endroit pour dormir et peut-être que je vais peut-être pouvoir rencontrer cette personne, enfin je l'espère. Je vois finalement la porte s'ouvrir et c'est une jeune fille qui vient me voir sous cette pluie tombante, _la même que celle d'à l'époque_. Je la vois un peu mal puisqu'elle est encore trop loin de moi mais la reconnu tout de suite quand j'entends la voix de la jeune fille.

_ Qui est-ce ?, demande la voix aiguë avec un air inquiet.

_ C'est moi Mey-Rin..., réponds-je froidement, je la vois surprise quand elle entend ma voix, ouvre-moi et laisse moi rentrer dans le manoir s'il te plaît... Je ne peux pas te dire mon problème mais je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi pour l'instant.

_ Mr. Ciel ? Je-Je-J' vais vous laisser rentrer mais il faut que je demande la permission si vous voulez rester ici, m'affirme-t-elle avec un air inquiet et soucieux.

_ Très bien.

Elle m'ouvre finalement le portail et met sous son parapluie. Je dois avoir le visage fatigué pour qu'elle soit à ce point là inquiet, mais je ne dis rien... À quoi cela servirait de parler maintenant ? Nous arrivons au bout de quelques minutes dans le manoir, je ne pensais pas que l'infirmière travaillait aussi dans cette demeure. À peine avons-nous les pieds dans l'entrée que nous voyons déjà les deux autres domestiques arriver, ils sont tout les deux surpris mais ne disent rien, ils me sourient d'un air insouciant et me dépose une serviette chaude autour de mes épaules trempées. Je ne suis pas surpris de les voir, en fait j'avais le pressentiment qu'il serait dans cette maison mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'intéresse le plus... Je me sens encore seul, pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Je sens de la nostalgie quand je regarde les décors de la demeure, cela me rappelle de nombreux souvenirs d'enfance, c'est bien ce que je me disais, je suis déjà venu dans ce manoir et ce dernier n'a pas changé depuis mon enfance, j'en suis plutôt content.

Je suis les trois domestiques, bien que je connaisse étrangement chaque lieux de ce manoir comme ma poche, et arrive finalement dans le salon où ils me demandent de patienter. J'accepte et attends patiemment dans le salon tout en séchant mes cheveux, j'espère rencontrer le maître des lieux mais les connaissant, je vais pas le voir, donc j'espère qu'ils auront la réponse assez rapidement. Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper un rhume, mais je sens soudain mon nez me démanger, j'éternue fortement, je crois que je vais pas tardé à être malade...

* * *

><p>Ils arrivent avec un large sourire, j'ai tout de suite compris que la réponse fut favorable et descends du fauteuil pour rejoindre les domestiques. Je vois Bard prendre mes bagages et nous suivre, toujours avec un sourire et sa cigarette à la bouche. Nous empruntons les nombreux couloirs pour rejoindre une chambre, une chambre qui ne me laisse pas indifférent. Bard pose mes bagages près du lit et les 3 domestiques décident finalement de partir et de me laisser me changer. Je m'aventure un peu dans la chambre et je reconnais chaque recoins de la pièce, cela m'est si nostalgique, soudain j'entends des petits gémissements d'animal, je me rappelle soudainement de Michael et me précipite pour ouvrir le sac, le chat saute en dehors et semble quelque peu énervé, je le comprends un peu et décide de partir dans la salle de bains pour prendre un bain et me changer. Je sors rapidement de la sale de bain et saute sur le lit douillé, je me sens mieux et au moins, je suis sûr que je vais rencontrer cette personne, elle est là et je sais que je vais pouvoir enfin lui parler et sans le vouloir, je souris et sens mon cœur s'alléger, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà oublier tout mes problèmes et oublier ces sentiments si brutales et douloureux. <em>Je crois que je vais me sentir comme chez moi ici et j'espère pouvoir te revoir... Je suis sûr que tu as la réponse à toutes mes questions.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>_ Je compte sur toi..., termine le jeune homme à travers le téléphone avec une voix autoritaire.<strong>_

_**_ Très bien, répond l'autre personnage avec un ton froid et sec.**_

* * *

><p>*Adieu ou au revoir en japonais.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Voila donc le chapitre 24 ! Alors que dire... Pas grand chose XD mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas, au fait il se peut que je ne publie plus à partir de Mercredi car je devrai peut-être commencer à réviser mon brevet... XD, et en plus je suis en retard sur mes chapitres, mais j'essaierai de tout rattraper ^^ Voila, donc vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... Bonne lecture ^^

**toroko-sama:** Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi prévisible XD, je verrai si je le fais tomber dans les escaliers lol, c'est rare que je fasse un Ciel qui se rebelle mais ça lui va plutôt bien je trouve XD... Espérons qu'il va enfin revoir notre chère Sebastian ! Contente que cette fic te plaise à ce point ! ^^ J'espère ne pas te décevoir =D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24: I want understand feelings in my heart<span>

Je me réveille doucement. Tiens ? Ce n'est pas le même décors que d'habitude, où suis-je ? Je me lève et regarde un peu la salle, je me rappelle maintenant, je suis allé dans le manoir après avoir fugué. Je ressens encore ce sentiment de nostalgie mais aussi de joie, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien je crois, je sors du lit et me prépare. Aujourd'hui, je vais un peu revoir chaque recoins du manoir et essayer de me remémorer la plupart de mes souvenir dans ce manoir. Tout cela m'est encore nostalgique et j'étais souvent ici, oui j'allais souvent dans ce manoir le cœur léger. À peine suis-je sorti de la salle de bain que je vois Mey-Rin m'appeler pour venir manger, j'acquiesce de la tête et elle part. Je cherche du regard Michael qui dort toujours, bon je pense que je vais le laisser tranquille aujourd'hui, d'un pas serein je quitte la pièce.

Je retrouve très facilement la salon, j'ai vraiment l'impression de connaître par cœur ce manoir, et déjeune en compagnie des domestiques. Je me sens tranquille et apaisé, tout les événements de la veille se sont dissipés et je ne sais pourquoi mais je ne ressens plus tellement ce froid dans le manoir. Ce qui me turlupine le plus, c'est le repas. J'ai une impression de déjà vu et ces pâtisseries, je n'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bon ! En fait, si... J'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà mangé, j'ai toujours adoré **ses** pâtisseries, elles ont toujours été les meilleures et elles arrivaient toujours à me sentir mieux après une dispute ou un trop gros stress... Cette sensation de douceur... Je ne sais plus quoi penser ou quoi dire, je sais qu'il est là et que c'est lui qui m'a préparé ces sucreries, est-ce qu'il veut bien de moi finalement ? J'allais demander aux domestiques qui avait préparé ces délicieuses pâtisseries qui me sont si nostalgiques mais je les vois déjà partir pour leurs tâches respectivement. Je crois que je vais devoir encore une fois réfléchir si je veux avoir une réponse à ma question.

J'ai visité pendant de longues heures le manoir et à ma plus grande surprise, je connais vraiment tout ! Même les passages secrets, je me demande vraiment comment j'ai fais enfant pour tous les découvrir... Mais c'était de doux moments à ce moment-là, je peux encore ressentir la joie et le bonheur enivrer mon corps et ce sourire... Un sourire que je ne peux faire à présent. J'aimerai tellement retrouver ce sourire de paix et de sincérité, mais je ne peux plus, je ressens encore trop de sentiments douloureux dans mon cœur, je me sens aussi très mal dans ma peau. J'ai l'impression de n'être que source d'ennuis pour tout le monde, je me sens si misérable mais peu importe à quel point cela est douloureux et méprisable, j'ai envie de le revoir, j'ai envie de lui et de sa chaleur. Je marche dans le dernier couloir qui me permettra enfin de rejoindre le jardin et de me reposer. Cette nostalgie prend tellement d'ampleur que je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser, je me sens presque mal-à-l'aise d'avoir oublier ce manoir pendant un moment. J'aimais tellement ce manoir et chaque pièces contenaient toujours des souvenirs importants avec dedans mon rire, je peux encore entendre mes propres pas précipités et mes rires qui ne cessent de parcourir tout le manoirs. Cela me soulage d'un certain côté, on ne m'a pas vraiment oublié et je sens mon cœur s'alléger encore une fois.

J'arrive finalement dans le jardin, je revois encore les doux souvenirs passés dans cet endroit et toujours ce rire sincère. Ce n'est pas comme si cela me fatigue mais cela me perturbe de ressentir autant de choses en si peu de temps, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude et puis, je sens mon cœur se serrer quand je revois ces images. J'ai peur en fait, peur d'être oublié et qu'on oublie un jour tous ces moments même si cela inévitable. Je sais que cela peut paraître idiot mais j'aimerai vraiment qu'un jour on me dise que je suis quelqu'un qui soit important. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer légèrement, je crois que l'on m'avait déjà dis à l'époque... Mais qui me l'a dis ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce sentiment de détresse ? Je ne peux supporter cette idée d'avoir encore une fois perdue quelque chose qui m'est si chère, non je veux pas me rappeler de tout, et surtout de toi... Mes sentiments s'accentuent que j'essaie de me rappeler de cette personne, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressens-je ce sentiment doux mais qui est aussi amère ? Je le veux auprès de moi, je veux qu'il soit là pour qu'il puisse me laisser submerger dans sa chaleur. Je me sens transpercer par une petit aiguille surtout au niveau du cœur, qu'est-ce que tout ses sentiments ? J'ai l'impression que je l'appréciais mais... C'est bien plus fort et mon esprit ne l'a pas complètement oublié. J'ai tellement envie de comprendre ces sensations et ce sentiment qui m'empêche de penser correctement, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir prononcer ce mot qui ne parvient pas à sortir de ma bouche. Pourquoi ce sentiment de tristesse et de nostalgie ? Je veux tellement te revoir mais je n'y parviens pas, que s'est-il passé à l'époque pour que je ne parvienne plus à me rappeler de toi ? Pourquoi mon père m'a-t-il écraser ? Je me sens soudain pris d'un sentiment froid, j'ai les membres engourdis et je sens mon ventre se faire oppresser. Je grince des dents sans le vouloir, je me sens si mal mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre la nature de mes sentiments et je n'arrive pas à me soulager de ce sentiment de tristesse et de mélancolie.

Je ferme les yeux et ressens encore de nombreux frissons dans le corps, ce manoir m'est si familier mais je ne sais pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir mais je sais très bien que toi tu le sais. J'ai encore du mal à respirer et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je me sens si bien dans ce manoir mais sans toi, cela n'a plus aucun intérêt, laisse moi entendre ta voix, laisse moi te voir, laisse moi... **Et sans le vouloir je finis par sombrer dans les sentiments les plus profonds de mon être sous le vent chantant.**


	25. Chapter 25

Salut tout le monde ! Alors alors, je vous met ce chapitre et espérons que ce chapitre vous plaise x) voila bonne lecture ! ^^ (toujours pas vérifier mes fautes, désolée...)

**toroko-sama:** J'avoue que c'est assez marrant cette perspective lol mais malheureusement pour toi je ne ferais pas ça... Mais je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise =D

**Adelle:** Ben aujourd'hui je poste tard... -_-" lol, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je dois me retirer après Mercredi et je suis pas sûr de pouvoir rattraper 5 jours -_-" mais j'essaierai ! Promis ! ^^Tu verras pourquoi Sebastian ne va pas voir notre chère Ciel ~ Voila contente que cette fic te plaise et merci =D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25: I come back for you<span>

Je sors doucement de mon sommeil quand j'entends des petits gloussements qui ne me sont pas étrangers. Je me retourne bien que ma vue soit un peu floue et je vois dans le couloir ouvert les trois domestiques qui semblent... Affolés. Je me demande ce qui se passe, je vois les deux hommes s'en aller d'un côté tandis que la jeune fille part de l'autre côté. J'appelle brièvement la jeune femme qui se retourne aussitôt et me regarde avec un regard doux mais aussi inquiet.

_ Que se passe-t-il Mey-Rin ?, demande-je avec un ton froid et sérieux.

_ Rien du tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, continuez plutôt à vous reposer dans le jardin. Nous nous chargeons de tout !

Et avant même que j'ai pu protester, elle s'en va à toute vitesse. Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je suis sûr qu'elle me cache quelque chose, je soupire de frustration. Que s'est-il passé dans mon sommeil pour que je vois ces trois-là aussi inquiet et aussi pâle ? Je s'en sais trop rien, ce manoir a beau être immense, il n'y a que très peu de personne qui y vit alors qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Je regarde un peu les vitres des bâtiments et vois les domestiques gesticuler dans tout les sens avec un air complètement affolé et soucieux, il a vraiment du se passer quelque chose et je n'aime pas du tout la sensation que j'ai. Pourquoi ai-je ce mauvais pressentiment ? Pourquoi je me sens si oppressé ? Cela m'agace de ne pas comprendre et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai être inquiet puisque je n'ai aucun rapport dans cette histoire, c'est vrai, cela n'a aucun rapport avec moi... J'en sûr... Mais alors pourquoi me sens-je si anxieux et nerveux ?

Soudain je suis dans le noir complet, plus rien ne m'entoure à part cette couleur. Je ne comprends plus rien et je cherche quelque chose dans cette pénombre, mais je ne sais quoi. J'ai subitement mal à la tête, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'essaie de calmer la douleur posant ma main sur mon visage mais rien à faire, ma douleur s'accentue... Soudain, j'entends un son, bien nette et forte, ce son... Un son métallique, celle d'une chaîne... Mon mal de crâne se calme enfin, mais ce son parcourt mon corps en un frisson, pourquoi est-ce que j'entends ce son maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il est tout proche de moi ? Je sens mon cœur se serrer et mon souffle coupé, je vais enfin pouvoir... Le revoir... Je me sens remplie de joie et d'un autre sentiment de bonheur, les ténèbres se dissipent enfin et je cherche du regard la personne qui pourrait être celle que je désire tellement, mais à la place je vois Michael. Je suis un peu surpris mais ne dis rien, je le vois me fixer, il a un regard étrange, comme s'il pouvait lire en moi et comprendre tout ce que je pense en ce moment. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chat détourne son regard et se met à courir. Je suis encore plus surpris et cours après lui, je ne sais pourquoi mais il faut que je le poursuive. Mon cœur bat si vite et je me sens pris d'un sentiment d'inquiétude, je devrai plutôt chercher cette personne au lieux de courir après Michael mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Il faut que je le poursuive, j'ai ce pressentiment, si je ne lui cours pas après je risque de perdre quelque chose et je ne veux pas ressentir encore ces sentiments douloureux.

Je le suis toujours bien que je sois encore un peu fatiguée, nous avons quitté depuis longtemps le jardin pour aller dans la forêt du manoir. Je suis un peu anxieux, l'endroit semble chaleureux mais je peux ressentir quand même des choses sinistres, je vous jure ! Si j'attrape ce satané chat, je lui ferai la misère ! Je sens des branches m'écorcher la peur mais je ne m'arrête toujours pas, je poursuis mon chat qui ne semble toujours pas fatigué alors que cette course dure au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il lui prend de courir aussi rapidement et surtout le regard qu'il m'avait lancé tout à l'heure, cela me rappelle quelque chose... Je dois continuer si je veux comprendre, je dois le faire. Je sens mon cœur battre si rapidement, j'essaie de courir vite mais je trébuche au bout de quelques minutes, je suis vraiment fatigué mais je ne perds pas espoir et continu toujours de courir après Michael qui ne semble même pas se préoccuper de moi. Je me sens mal, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette boule dans le ventre et cette sensation d'engourdie dans mes membres ? Je suis presque affolé, mais de quoi ? Et ce mauvais pressentiment... J'ai l'impression que quelque chose pourrait surgir mais pourtant cette forêt ne m'est pas étrangère, je la connais un peu. Soudain, je me rappelle, c'était dans cette forêt que je m'étais perdu et que j'attendais de l'aide, est-ce pour cela que j'ai cette sensation dans le corps ? Je continu toujours de courir dans cette forêt bien que les sensations étranges dans mon corps s'accentuent, mon corps se raidit et je recommence à sentir ce froid, pourquoi est-ce que cela m'inquiète à ce point ? En plus, je n'entends plus le son de chaîne et cela m'inquiète. Je n'entends que le son d'une clochette, celle du collier de Michael, je sens un sentiment de tristesse m'envahir, je crois que je ne pourrais pas rencontrer cette personne aujourd'hui et à cette idée, je sens mon cœur battre encore une fois douloureusement, je voulais te revoir. **Je cours dans la profonde forêt sobre bien que je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas là, pourquoi Michael retardes-tu ma rencontre avec lui ? N'es-tu pas celui qui m'a aidé à retrouver mes souvenirs depuis le début ? Pourquoi me trahis-tu maintenant ? Et dans l'élan, une goutte d'eau salée s'échappe de mes yeux humides qui ne désirent que cette personne.**


	26. Chapter 26

Hello hello ! Bon, alors voila donc le chapitre 26, où vous allez encore plus haïr votre chère auteur adorée XD donc je vous en pris, ne me haïssez pas ! Voila, j'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira et vous émouvra aussi lol !

**toroko-sama:** Alors, moi j'adore quand tout le monde fait ch*er, j'adore XD ! Je ne sais pas s'il verra notre chère Sebastian ~

Adelle: En fait, je me suis trompée dans mes calculs, tu vas devoir attendre 8/9 jours pour avoir la suite XD, mais ne te suicide pas ! XD, j'essaierai de rattraper ce retard lol, moi aussi ça m'attriste de voir Ciel comme ça... Mais bon, je suis contente que cette fic te laisse aussi perplexe XD sinon pour l'histoire de chaîne ben tu verras pourquoi XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26: Who are you ?<span>

J'ai couru pendant des heures dans cette forêt à la poursuite de Michael pour finalement le perdre de vue. Je me sens complètement essoufflé et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher d'un moment à l'autre, où a bien pu partir ce petit chat ? Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je ne sais même pas où je suis, ni même le chemin pour retourner au manoir, c'est malin... Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Je commence enfin à reprendre mon souffle et à calmer mes pulsions, je respire profondément et me redresse pour faire face aux nouveaux décors, je ne reconnais rien... Je crois que je me suis fourré dans un magnifique problème, non seulement je suis perdu et je ne sais même pas où est mon chat, c'est la totale ! Je soupire de frustration et réfléchis sur un moyen de rentrer au manoir, comment faire ? Je ne me rappelle même pas du chemin que j'ai pris pour arriver ici, que faire ?

Je sens que je commence à perdre mon sang-froid et la peur commence à stimuler mon corps à présent glacial, comment vais-je faire pour retourner au manoir ? J'ai vraiment l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'à l'époque sauf que cette fois, il ne sera pas là pour me sauver, j'aurais beau pleurer et hurler, il ne viendra vers moi. Ce n'est pas comme si je suis triste ou que je sois déçu, mais j'aimerai le revoir même si c'est improbable pour le moment. Je sens mon cœur battre légèrement plus vite et mon regard devient comme attristé, je regarde le décors mais rien n'est intéressant. J'ai peur... Vais-je devoir errer ici ? Sans avoir pu accomplir quoi que ce soit ? Sans même avoir pu le rencontrer et me rappeler de lui ? Je ne veux pas, je veux le revoir... Je sens mon corps se crisper et mon cœur devient lourd. Je me sens si triste en ce moment, pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné ? Michael aussi ne veut plus de moi ? Suis, je donc si pitoyable pour que tout le monde m'abandonne et me laisse souffrir seul ? Je sens une autre boule dans mon ventre et j'ai l'impression que mes jambes ne peuvent plus me supporter. Je suis fatigué et j'ai envie d'un réconfort, je veux que ce manque qui ne cesse de s'accentuer de jour en jour cesse. Je pose ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un gémissement de douleur, je suis vraiment pitoyable pour me torturer avec des pensés aussi stupides...

Subitement, j'entends le son de clochette au loin, mon corps réagit immédiatement et je me met à courir. J'entends faiblement le son de la clochette, je dois courir plus vite si je veux retrouver Michael, je dois me dépêcher. Le son devient finalement de plus en plus fort et je commence peu à peu à reconnaître les lieux, mon corps suit maintenant instinctivement le chemin. Je reconnais ce chemin, je sens la nostalgie s'emparer de mon corps, j'en suis sûr, ce chemin je l'ai déjà pris à l'époque. Les sons de clochettes deviennent de plus en plus fort et je sens mon cœur bondir au plus profond de ma poitrine, je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir retrouver Michael et retourner au manoir ! Encore quelques minutes et je vais enfin arriver à cet _endroit_, bizarrement je sens mon corps se raidir légèrement et mon ventre se contracter, je vais pouvoir revoir cet _endroit_ et ressentir tout sorte de sentiments et peut-être ressentir une nouvelle fois ta chaleur. Une vive lumière m'éblouit mais je continue toujours de courir, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'endroit voulu. Je rouvre les yeux et m'extasier devant l'endroit, rien n'a changé. L'endroit et l'atmosphère est toujours aussi magnifique qu'à l'époque, je me sens submergé d'un sentiment de nostalgie et de joie, je me sens si bien dans cet endroit, je me rappelle de chaque heures que j'ai passé pour le redessiner. Chaque sentiment que j'ai mis dans ce dessin et chaque moment passé dans cet endroit passé avec lui... Mais aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose de différent dans cette endroit.

Je vois enfin Michael et me mets à sourire bêtement, quand je le vois se diriger vers la cascade où il y avait quelqu'un. On dirait un homme de dos, il porte un magnifique kimono blanc immaculé, comme celui que j'ai vu dans la voiture, je suis pris par plusieurs sentiments et sensations inconnus, mais je reconnais cette personne. J'écarquille des yeux quand je vois le chat noir se frotter contre la jambe de l'inconnu, ce dernier ricane légèrement, ce petit ricanement... Je le reconnais mais à qui appartient-il ? Je sens mon cœur battre comme un tambourin et mes joues s'empourprer et puis ce sentiment de nostalgie qui devient pratiquement insupportable pour mon corps fatigué, je le connais mieux que quiconque mais qui est-ce ? J'ai mal à la tête, atrocement mal, encore plus mal que d'habitude, que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

_ Q-Qui êtes... Vous ?, demande-je difficile, je le vois se retourner et mon cœur bat encore plus vite.

J'écarquille les yeux encore une fois, sous la surprise et la douleur je recule d'un pas. C'est un magnifique jeune homme, qui semble lui aussi surpris.(NDA: La description va être horrible XD, je vous permet de sauter cette partie si vous voulez ! XP)

Sa peau est si blanche qu'on aurait dis de l'ivoire, elle est si immaculée qu'on dirait celle d'un ange... Ce qui contrastait avec cette peau, c'était ses cheveux, des cheveux sombres aussi sombre que le plumage des majestueux corbeaux. Ils semblent si doux et soyeux que j'ai presque envie de les toucher bien que je connaisse déjà la sensation. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus chez lui, ce sont ses yeux, des yeux rouges profond et envoûtant montrant la passion. Son visage est fin et ses fines lèvres, ce sont les mêmes que celle sur la photo, je rougis brusquement en y repensant. C'est un homme de grande taille et de carrure assez fine mais ces mains... Sont toujours enchaînées. Il est tout simplement sublime, il représente la beauté parfaite pour les femmes mais je ne comprends pourquoi ce sentiment de nostalgie et joie.(Bon j'écourte la description car ça va tourner en du trop moche si ça continue XD)

Je déglutie difficilement à la vue d'un aussi beau jeune homme, mais j'ai l'impression de le reconnaître. Mon cœur me le dis et toutes ces sensations que je ressens ne peut que me l'affirmer, je me sens si mal mais bien à la fois. Je me sens si heureux de le voir et j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, comme avant. Est-ce que... Ce serait lui ? Je sens mon mal de tête devenir encore plus puissant, c'est si horrible mais mes souvenirs... Je parviens enfin à voir quelque chose dans ses trous, une fine silhouette sombre mais je souffre tellement. Mon cœur se remplit d'un sentiment étrange et je sens mon corps se crisper de joie, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage ?

_ _**… Ciel ?**_

Ma respiration est coupée quand je l'entends parler, ma voix reste bloquer et ma tête me fait encore plus mal. J'ai l'impression que mes nerfs vont éclater et je n'arrive pas à calmer mes pulsions, cette voix... Elle m'est si semblable et elle me remplit de joie. C'est cette voix... Une voix séduisante et sensuelle que j'attends depuis tout ce temps, la voix qui ne cessera de ma faire frémir de plaisir et de joie. Ma tête me fait atrocement mal mais je parviens à me rappeler quelques une de ses paroles, des moments de joie où je parviens à voir et entendre quelque chose mais cela me fait si mal... Cette personne... Tu es celle de mon passé, tu es celui que je cherche n'est-ce pas ? Je t'entends te rapprocher de moi et j'ai ce mot... Non, ce nom que je désire tellement prononcer pour enfin me soulager de tout ces sentiments de bonheurs et d'autre chose.

Tu restes là, devant moi avec une inquiétude sur le visage, tu sais ce que j'attends mais tu ne fais rien, j'ouvre finalement mes yeux bien que mon crâne me fasse toujours mal et j'ose enfin te regarder dans les yeux, dans tes yeux si magnifiques qui sont capable de me faire explosé de joie. Je vois de la peur et de l'anxiété dans tes doux yeux, je me sens fondre sous ton regard, mon corps a encore des frissons rien qu'en pensant à ta voix, tu me fais tellement d'effet. Je me sens rougir et je dois paraître idiot à te regarder avec ces yeux qui ne te réclament que toi, mais tu ne fais rien et cela me dérange pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux de pouvoir enfin te voir et rencontrer... J'aimerai te demander de me prendre dans tes bras, de me dire des mots doux et tendre comme à l'époque.

_ Se..., essaye-je de dire en tendant ma main vers ton doux visage.

Je te vois réagir et tu es surpris par ce contact que j'essaie de faire, tu ne fais rien. Tu te laisses faire, je frémis à cette sensation de pouvoir enfin toucher ta peau velours. Il semblerait aussi que tu savoures ce moment puisque tu fermes les yeux pour mieux sentir ma chaleur.

-Tu... Fais parti... De mon passé n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es celui... Qui était au téléphone... Et... Tu... Es... La personne que j'ai... oublié n'est-ce-pas ?, articule-je faiblement en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

Tu ne me dis rien mais tu me donnes un regard doux qui affole mon cœur, je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne sais plus quoi ressentir, c'est un si doux moment qui me rend tellement étrange et différent de d'habitude, tu es le seul qui puisse voir cet aspect de moi. Je vois soudainement ta main se lever pour caresser tendrement la mienne, je frémis sous cette douce chaleur, celle que je désire tellement, je sens mes larmes couler, je n'en peux plus. Cela fait si longtemps que je voulais te revoir et te voilà enfin devant moi, je ne peux expliquer tout les sentiments qui tourmentent mon pauvre corps mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Soudain, tu bouges ta tête, doucement mais sensuellement pour me faire rougir, pour que je puisse sentir tes lèvres, mon cœur s'emballe encore une fois, ce doux sentiment... Je me sens raidir et mon corps entier tremble de joie quand je sens tes lèvres bouger contre ma paume. Tu es toujours aussi doux et affectueux avec moi, tellement que je ne sais plus quoi faire et je ne peux plus penser correctement, je n'ose même plus bouger mais tes douces lèvres ne peut s'empêcher de taquiner ma main qui te désire tellement.

-Se... Se... Seb..., continus-je avec un ton faible en essayant de me rappeler de son nom.

_ _**… Ciel... Tu n'as pas changé...,**_ je sursaute en entendant ta voix qui est toujours envoûtante, tu es si magnifique pour moi que mon cœur ne cesse de s'affoler, _**mais je suis désolé...**_, fais-tu en enlevant ma main et en me laissant voir un visage triste

_ Pourquoi... T'excuses-

Mais tu m'as coupé en plaçant ta main sur mon visage, c'est si doux... Mais je ressens une puissante douleur dans la tête et ne comprends plus rien, tu me regardes tristement. Ma vue se trouble et je finis par m'évanouir sous ton doux regard attristé, pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tout s'évanouit en moi ? Même mes sentiments... Que se passe-t-il... ? Cela fait si mal, non, je ne veux pas... Pourquoi mes yeux se ferment-ils ? Ne... Ne m'abandonne pas... Sebas... _Je sens mes larmes de douleur et de tristesse couler le long de mon visage et je finis par tomber dans tes doux bras protecteur qui tremblent légèrement sous mon poids._


	27. Chapter 27

Hello miina-san ^^ ! Voila donc le chapitre 27 après plus d'une semaine d'absence... XD Je suis horrible avec vous ! Veuillez m'excuser de ce retard et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =D

**Sasuka Uchiwa: **Bon voila donc la suite ! Je te rassure ce n'est pas la fin ! ^^

**toroko-sama: **Eh oui ! Je suis comme ça moi XD ! Il faut pas espérer trop vite sinon on est vite déçu lol ! Je crois que je vais mettre ta phrase si je fais un lemon dans cette fic XD et merci de ta fidélité ^^

**Bocchan-chan:** Ce serait franchement trop drôle si le chat se comporte comme une chien XD tu crois qu'il va revenir s'il a des croquette ? lol Ne t'inquiète pas, tu fais partie de la polupart des personnes qui proteste contre cette perte ! ^^" (moi aussid'ailleurs XD) Et tu verras pourquoi ils en sont arrivé là !

**Adelle:** MDR ! XD J'adore faire les fics sadiques lol ! Moi je la trouve horrible la description mais bon XD Je te donne la suite ! J'espère que tu n'es plus dans le coma ! XD

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore excusez moi du retard (et de la fin assez horrible)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27: I don't want lost you <span>

_Un jeune homme marche lentement à travers la forêt portant dans ses bras un petit garçon endormi et avec pour seul compagnie le petit chat noir. Le bruit de chaînes est vraiment insupportable pour le porteur qui est déjà fatigué et épuisé, mais le simple fait de pouvoir porter le garçon le soulager et lui permet de sourire doucement, cela fait si longtemps qu'il ne s'est jamais senti ainsi. Après une longue marche, ils parviennent enfin à voir le sombre manoir. À peine sont-il arrivés que l'homme aux cheveux jais peut voir ses domestiques complètement affolés, il soupire de désespoir et se rapproche du couloir ouvert qui se situé près du jardin. La femme de ménage voit son maître et se précipite vers lui avec un air inquiet mais soulagé._

__ Maître !, crie la jeune fille en voyant le jeune homme fatigué arriver dans le jardin, où étiez-vous passé ? Nous étions si inquiet... ! Mais... C'est... Mr. Ciel ? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit avec vous alors que-_

__ Ne te préoccupe pas de cela Mey-Rin, coupa sèchement l'intéressé avec un air contrarié, porte-le jusque dans sa chambre et fais un peu plus attention à lui compris ? Et pas besoin de m raccompagner, je peux rentrer tout seul._

__ B-Bien !, obéit Mey-Rin en prenant l'enfant endormis dans ses bras alors que Sebastian regarde d'un air attendri le jeune Ciel._

__ **… Ciel...**, murmure doucement le jeune homme avec un ton attristé tout en dégageant quelques mèches de la frange du jeune dormeur._

__ Je... Je peux y aller Maître ?, demande la domestique avec un air gêné._

__ … Vas-y, autorise sèchement le jeune homme._

_Il regarde la femme partir avec le jeune garçon dans ses bras, il se sent si triste en voyant le jeune dormir et s'éloigner de lui encore une fois, cela commence à devenir de plus en plus douloureux et difficile pour lui à supporter. Il toucha ses lèvres, il se rappelle de la douce sensation qu'il a eu quand il sentit la main du petit garçon sur son visage, il aurait voulu en avoir plus, il pouvait voir à quel point Ciel était affolé et perturbé quand il avait osé faire un tel acte. Il est si adorable, Sebastian ferme les yeux et repense au délicieux moment qu'il a eu avec lui... **Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le revoir aussi tôt et surtout, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela serait aussi douloureux d'attendre le retour des sentiments de son Ciel.**_

* * *

><p>Je me réveille difficilement, j'ai le corps complètement engourdi et je souffre particulièrement aux jambes. Je ne me rappelle de rien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore une fois oublié quelque chose, en fait j'ai un trou. J'étais dans le jardin et j'ai couru après Michael pour une quelconque raison et je me suis arrêté dans un endroit que je ne parviens pas à me rappeler et là, c'est le trou noir. Que s'est-il passé et pourquoi est-ce que je sens mon cœur battre aussi douloureusement dans ma poitrine ? J'ai oublié quelque chose, j'en suis sûr et cela m'étais vraiment chère, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu oublier ? Je me sens de nouveau mal, j'ai encore mal à la tête quand j'essaie d'y repenser, soudain j'entends la porte grincer légèrement. Des pas se rapprochent et je vois une petite tête rousse se rapprocher de moi, c'est Mey-Rin, je ne sais pourquoi mais je suis déçu de sa venue, j'aurai préféré quelqu'un d'autre mais qui ?<p>

_ Ah ! Vous vous êtes finalement réveillé , j'ai eu si peur, cela faisait deux jours entiers que vous dormiez !, s'écrie la jeune fille avec un air inquiet et sérieux.

_ … Je ... Vois, murmure-je difficilement, je me sens encore si fatigué.

_ Bon, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, voulez-vous manger quelque chose ?, demande la servante avec un ton chaleureux.

Je secoue la tête pour désapprouver la demande, elle est inquiète de mon état mais ne dis rien, elle s'en va me laissant tranquille. J'ai encore sommeil et j'ai l'impression de voir la pièce complètement embrumée. J'entends soudain le chat miauler, j'essaie de me lever doucement, j'ai encore si mal à la tête, c'est horrible... Je vois Michael sauter agilement sur le lit et se caresser contre moi, je souris doucement et le caresse délicatement, j'ai encore cette sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose avec cette main, mais quoi ? Je ressens encore ce manque en moi, mais il est bien plus puissant que d'habitude, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi triste ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé... Mais j'ai envie de pleurer et le froid m'enivre encore une fois, que dois-je faire pour calmer toutes ces sensations. En plus, j'ai envie de dire un mot mais quoi ?

_ … Se … Seba..., susurre-je en essayant de me rappeler malgré mon mal de tête.

Je sens le chat me regarder tandis que je me sens encore mal, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être inutile, pourquoi me sens-je aussi frustré ? Je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler de ce mot... Je sens mes larmes couler doucement, j'ai envie de hurler tellement la douleur de mon cœur me fait souffrir, pourquoi n'arrive-je donc pas à faire quelque chose correctement et qu'ai-je donc oublier pour que cela me rende si triste ? Je respire mal et je frémis de froid, j'ai besoin de cette douce chaleur... J'ai envie d'entendre quelque chose, j'ai toujours envie de combler ce manque, j'ai envie de retrouver quelque chose mais quoi ? Mes larmes redoublent et je ne sais plus quoi faire, le chat miaule et lèche ma main pour me réconforter mais cela ne fait qu'aggraver mon cas, **j'ai tellement besoin de quelqu'un... Mais qui ? **Je sens une nouvelle fois mon cœur se faire transpercer et mon corps se raidir légèrement, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre, mais pourquoi ne parviens-je pas à me rappeler de quoi et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai sensation amère d'être rejeter dans la bouche ? Je souffre et j'ai l'impression que mon esprit s'effrite de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que j'essaie de me rapprocher de quelqu'un mais que cette dernière m'est inaccessible... **Je pose ma main sur mes lèvres instinctivement comme si je cherche encore quelque chose à travers cette main mais je sens mon cœur se briser en miette encore une fois. Au moment où j'ai oublié quelque chose, j'ai déjà perdu la chose qui m'est si chère pour mon cœur maintenant meurtri...**

* * *

><p><em>_ Maître, puis-je prendre vos vêtements pour faire la lessive ?, demande la domestique avec un ton plutôt triste.<em>

__ Prends tout sauf **ce** kimono..., répond doucement l'interlocuteur allongé qui tient en main, le fameux habit._

__ Bien Maître... Mais puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi voulez-vous garder ce kimono en particulier ?, ose interroger Mey-Rin en prenant le linge sale._

__ … Il... Il y a encore **son** **odeur.**.., murmure le jeune homme avec un ton mélancolique._

__ … **Son odeur** ?, répète de manière incrédule la jeune femme avec un air surpris._

__ … Celle de Ciel..., fais le maître allongé en regardant tristement la jeune domestique._

__ Ah..., laisse échapper la fille avec un regard triste et inquiet pour le ténébreux qui semble complètement épuisé._

__ **… Ah... Ciel... !**, gémit doucement le brun, sous le bruit métallique des lourdes chaînes, en reniflant l'habit avec un air frustré et attristé._


	28. Chapter 28

Hi ! Alors je vois que tout le monde est content du retour de l'auteur sadique ! XD Voila donc la suite, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que nos deux héros sont beaucoup plus sensibles et sincères avec eux ! (contrairement à mon autre fic XD) Et j'aime bien cet atmosphère, ça détends XD Mais bref, j'espère que vous aller aimer la mère dans ce chapitre car je trouve que son rôle lui va à merveille et qu'elle joue un rôle assez important dans cette histoire ! Bon j'arrête mon charabia et bonne lecture ^^

**Adelle:** Eh ouais ! La revenante sadique est revenue pour te faire pleurer ! XD J'ai bien envie d'accepter ton invitation mais elle sera en attente pour l'instant XD (le temps des résultats du brevet et de ma déception... lol!) Alors en fait, Sebastian ne supporte pas le bruit des chaînes qu'il porte ! C'est pour cela que j'insiste bien sur ce fait parce que cela lui rappelle quelque chose que je dirai dans la fic mais le fait de les porter ne lui fait pratiquement plus rien vu qu'il a l'habitude... Donc il porte bien des chaîne et dans mes descriptions, Ciel voit que Sebastian porte des chaîne... Bon sinon ... XD En fait Undertaker ne parlait pas vraiment de cette rencontre... XD Elle parle d'une rencontre bien plus loin, vu que cette rencontre est assez brève... lol !J'adore mon nouveau surnom aussi lol ! ^^ Et contente d'avoir réussi à te sortir du coma ! XD Bonne lecture et merci pour ta fidélité =D

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Je suis contente que cette suite plaise ! En réalité la fin sera beaucoup plus #SBARF# Peux pas le dire -_- XD bon en tout cas je suis d'accord avec toi pauvre petit Ciel lol !J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^

**toroko-sama:** Ah ! Je suis contente que ma fic t'es manquée XD ! lol bon reprenons notre sérieux... XD Sebastian est obligé de se séparer de Ciel ! Il doit le faire et pourquoi ? Ben tu le sauras lol ! Pauvre Vincent, il est pas aimé et je crois que ton regard l'a effrayé pêcheur ! lol Je sens que tu vas aimé quand je vais le faire glisser dans les escaliers ! XD Alors pour le prénom, c'est assez complexe et je savais que quelqu'un allait dire ça ! Alors tu vois le prénom Sebastian a complètement été rayé du lexique de Ciel (XD j'adore simplifier les choses comme ça) et pour Ciel cela n'est pas si évident vu qu'il ne sait pas comment est vraiment composé ce prénom... Je pense que même s'il entends dans la rue, il ne s'en rappellerait pas, car dans la vie courant on dit: Sébas**tien**, donc cela ne sera toujours pas évident et il ne pourra même pas conclure que c'est Sebastian ! ='( Mais c'est un très bon début en tout cas pour lui XD Et sur Sebastian j'avoue que là je l'ai fais très sensible mais dans cette histoire les personnages éprouvent un profond amour envers l'autre, et surtout Sebastian qui est obligé d'assumer pas mal de chose et qu'il a aucun support pour l'aider à part ses sentiments pour Ciel... Mais tu comprendras pourquoi il est devenu comme ça car au début il n'était pas aussi sensible enfin je pense... XD Mais j'avoue c'est vraiment drôle de le voir ainsi XD On peut se foutre de sa gueule moi je suis avec toi XD

Voila bonne lecture à vous tous et merci de suivre cette fic =D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28: I can do something for him<span>

Cela fait à présent une semaine que je suis au manoir et une semaine que je n'arrive toujours pas à me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, je ressens encore tout ces sentiments. Pour changer un peu d'air, j'ai décidé de retourner au parc. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul et j'ai encore cette sensation de manque qui envahit mon corps, je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Pourquoi ai-je encore oublié quelque chose d'important ? je me sens si énervé et frustré. Je pars finalement avec le chat à mes côtés. Je marche dans les longs couloirs et je trouve qu'aujourd'hui est vraiment calme, trop calme... D'habitude, les domestiques font toujours un boucan à cette heure de la matinée, mais là aucun son, aucun bruit, je me demande où ils sont passés. Bon au moins, ils ne me poseront aucunes questions et je serai tranquille quand je sortirai de ce manoir. Et comme prévue, je suis sorti sans difficultés, j'ai l'impression d'être un voleur avec ces pensés... Je marche longuement dans les ruelles sans réellement fixer quelque chose, je ne sais pourquoi mais je me sens légèrement attristé et j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose et j'ai une impression étrange dans ma main droite, qu'est-ce qui se passe chez moi ?

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux sentir le doux vent souffler sur mon visage, j'ai cette nostalgie qui ne cesse d'animer mon corps et ce manque en moi ne cesse de s'accentuer, qu'ai-je donc oublier pour me sentir aussi mal ? J'ai soudainement l'impression de suffoquer et mon cœur me fait si mal, j'ai oublié quelque chose mais quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir bien que cela m'angoisse de plus en plus, je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose qui est vraiment important mais pourquoi je n'arrive donc toujours pas à m'en rappeler. Instinctivement, je grince de dents et sens mon cœur se serrer encore une fois, j'ai mal, j'ai envie de quelque chose pour me détendre mais je ne sais plus quoi... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir encore oublié en fait, cette chaleur, est-ce que je l'aurais déjà senti aujourd'hui ? Je sens soudain ce froid envahir encore une fois mon corps, je me sens si triste que je me trouve complètement idiot, je me sens trembler en y repensant, pourquoi est-ce que cela me manque à ce point ? Je me tourne sur le côté, j'ai en plus envie de hurler et de me débattre pour faire cesser ne serait-ce qu'un instant ces sentiments qui ne cessent de me tourmenter, j'ai tellement envie de te voir... J'ai envie de le sentir à mes côtés, j'ai envie de... Prononcer son prénom. Je murmure doucement le début de ce mot qui est dans ma bouche depuis longtemps qui semble aussi être ton nom...

"Seba..."

Soudain, je sens une chose douce et attentionnée me caresser la tête, j'écarquille les yeux et sens mon cœur battre un peu plus rapidement et je me retourne rapidement pour être vite déçu quand je vis le visage radieux de ma mère, elle le remarque mais ne dit rien. Elle continu de me montrer un magnifique sourire qui réconforte un peu de chaleur dans mon cœur si froid, je peux voir qu'elle a de nombreux cernes sous ses yeux, elle a dû s'inquiéter pour moi durant tout ce temps, je suis vraiment un fils indigne... Je détourne mon regard pour ne plus ressentir ce sentiment de culpabilité et je l'entends ricaner doucement, je me renferme encore plus. Je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne veux pas la décevoir, je ne veux pas lui dire des choses qui risquent de la blesser mais je sais qu'elle a envie de me parler, de voir que je ne lui en veux pas. Finalement, c'est elle qui entame la conversation, sa voix est cassée, elle a sûrement dû beaucoup pleuré quand je suis parti.

_ Comment vas-tu Ciel... ? Je me suis tellement inquiétée..., commence doucement ma mère avec un ton calme et chaleureux.

_ Je vais bien..., réponds-je sans réelle conviction et avec un ton froid.

Un autre silence se fit entre nous, plus imposant et lourd. Je suis mal-à-l'aise et ressens un autre sentiment de remords, je n'aurai pas dû agir aussi impulsivement mais il fallait que j'évacue mon stress mais il a fallu que cela tombe sur eux. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis aux conséquences de mes actes et je me sens quelque peu attristé, après tout, ils restent mes parents bien qu'ils m'aient caché la vérité...

- Je suis désolé..., finis-je par dire avec un ton attristé et légèrement tremblant.

_ … Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père..., déclare ma mère avec une légère gaieté bien qu'elle fut surprise un peu plus tôt.

_ …, je ne peux rien dire puisqu'elle sait très bien que cela me blesse de savoir que je ressemble à quelqu'un comme lui.

_ Ceci n'est pas pour te vexer Ciel mais sache que ton père... N'a vraiment pas voulu t'écraser, je te l'assure, continu-t-elle sur sa lancée avec un ton beaucoup plus triste et confiante.

_ Est-ce papa qui te demande de répéter ça ?, demande-je froidement en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Non, je sais juste qu'il n'a réellement pas voulu faire une telle chose..., répond ma mère avec les yeux humides.

_ … De toute façon... Je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison, déclare-je avec un ton froid et impassible.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça Ciel ?

_ Je... Je n'ai plus envie de rester dans ce manoir... Je... Je me sens si mal bien que j'essaie de découvrir la vérité... Il vaut mieux que j'arrête d'y aller puisque je ne sais même pas pourquoi je persiste à vouloir continuer... Ce manoir... Ne m'apportera rien..., explique-je tout en sentant mes yeux piquer et mon corps trembler sous la douleur de mon pauvre cœur meurtri.

_ Tu le penses réellement Ciel ?, demande ma mère avec une certaine mélancolie.

_ Où veux-tu en venir ?, finis-je par demander en me retournant pour lui enfin faire face.

_ Je pense que tu ferais mieux de ne pas abandonner. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'abandonner aussi facilement Ciel... Tu devrais retourner à ce fameux manoir, je suis sûr que tu trouveras tes réponses même si cela va prendre sûrement du temps, tu dois persévérer !, encourage ma jeune mère avec un sourire attentionné.

_ … Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu crois que je devrai continuer à être égoïste et de continuer à chercher la vérité ?

_ Si c'est ton souhait alors tu dois le faire, sinon tu risque de le regretter et je ne veux pas que cela arrive.

_ Tu ne m'en voudras donc pas que je retrouve la mémoire ?

_ Bien sûr que non mon chérie ! Tu as parfaitement le droit de connaître la vérité sur ce qui te tourmente !

_ … D'accord... Je vais essayer de continuer, pour pouvoir enfin me soulager de cet douleur inexplicable.

_ Je suis contente de t'entendre dire ça ! Allez vas y ! Ne reste pas ici à déboussoler et continu de persévérer, je sais que tu en a la force !

_ … Très bien, merci maman et pardonne moi pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te causer, toi et papa... Tu pourras lui transmettre mes regrets ?, demande-je timidement en me levant avec un regard quelque peu triste.

_ …, je la vois surprise cela doit être rare que je demande une telle requête je suppose, entendu je le lui dirai et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Ciel, je veux que tu continus et je serai toujours là pour te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Ne l'oublie pas !

Je souris délicatement et m'en vais avec le cœur léger tandis que ma mère reste encore assise avec un regard maternelle. Elle semblait vraiment contente de pouvoir me parler et de m'aider, je la remercierai jamais assez. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important c'est que je retrouve ma mémoire et je sais que j'en ai la force. Il ne faut plus que je me dégonfle, ma mère a raison je dois continuer coûte que coûte ! Mon cœur bat légèrement plus vite et je sens ma détermination devenir plus imposante, je vais te retrouver quoi qu'il arrive et me rappeler enfin de ton prénom... **J'en suis capable et tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ?**


	29. Chapter 29

Salut tout le monde ! voila donc le chapitre 29 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira

**Adelle**: Mais décidément, personne n'aime notre petit Vincent XD ! Et comme j'ai dis, Rachel a un rôle très important mais ce n'est pas vraiment celui que tu lui attributs XD Elle en a un bien plus important et Sebastian porte des chaînes au niveau des poignets mais bref, je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions lol ! (c'est dans l'ordre)

- Alors en effet cela pourrait être l'une des raisons, mais non XD Retente ta chance lol !

- Michael peut être un ami de Sebastian XD mais il entretien un lien bien plus fort je pense...

- C'est l'une des raisons qu'on les parents mais je crois qu'ils en ont une autre... Enfin je crois que c'est surtout la raison principale lol !

- Undertaker a pour rôle de guider un peu le jeune Ciel quand il est perturbé... Il réapparaîtra pendant un moment je pense enfin si j'arrive à le placer XD et Lau, ben il a un rôle secondaire mais cela peut devenir un élément assez important...

- Les domestiques savent à peu près tout je pense ou du moins, le passé de leur maître...

- Les chaînes servent à quelque chose.

- SEBASTIAN EST MASOCHISTE ! XD Non je dec, s'il s'afflige ces douleurs, c'est surtout pour éviter quelque chose mais quoi... Bonne question XD

- Ce qu'il s'est passé, ben on te le dira plus tard ! XD

Voila voila espérons que mes réponses te satisferont ! lol

**toroko-sama:** Ah mais t'aimes foutre de la gueule de mes persos ! XD C'est pas possible moi qui pensait qu'ils étaient touchant XD Bon bref, je sens que tu vas mettre de l'huile dans les escaliers du bureau de Vincent ou de la cire, pour bien rendre les escaliers glissant ! lol ON SENT QUE TU AS ENVIE DE FAIRE UN MEURTRE XD Mes pauvres persos lol ! Bon au moins Rachel rattrape le coup au moins !

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Sebastian est obligé d'abandonner Ciel, mais si cela le blesse énormément. Alors pour tes questions

- Les chaînes représentent des choses très importantes mais quoi tu le sauras dans cet histoire... XD

- Le kimono blanc représente quelque chose de très important au Japon mais tu le sauras dans cet fic et c'est assez rare que Sebastian soit en kimono en fait... Il porte quand même des habits normaux avec les même couleurs habituelles: noir et blanc.

Voila j'espère que ça t'aideras ^^

**Bocchan-chan:** Nous plaignons tous le pauvre Ciel je pense, un jour je fus dans sa situation et c'est vraiment dur... XD Bref tu as vu juste ! Le père n'a pas voulu écraser son fils, il a été comme possédé mais tu verras pourquoi et qui lui a fais ça ! En effet, les chaînes montre qu'il est prisonnier, mais de quoi ? Tu sauras X) Et je trouve aussi que Sebastian devient beaucoup plus sensible en fait, je pense que cela lui correspond bien mais bon... Voila quoi ! XD

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 29: Let me show your face please<span>

Je suis finalement arrivé au manoir, je ne sais pourquoi mais je me sens comme mal-à-l'aise, comme si ce manoir voulait me montrer quelque chose qui me laisserai perplexe mais je n'arrive toujours pas à voir quoi, cela me perturbe tellement mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je rentre dans le manoir et sens subitement ce froid, ce froid qui me montre la profondeur de mon manque et de ma douleur. Peu importe à quel point j'essaie d'ignorer, je ne parviens pas à ma calmer et j'ai encore cette envie de pleurer pour évacuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu tout ces sentiments qui animent mon corps.

Pour me détendre un peu, je crois que je vais marcher un peu et repenser à ce moment oublié bien que je sais parfaitement que je ne vais pas m'en rappeler et que je vais ressentir encore ce pincement dans mon cœur, cela est si douloureux mais je ne peux continuer, il faut que je me rappelle de tout et que je parvienne à comprendre chaque moments de mon passé. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, je me suis rendu dans le jardin où je m'étais endormi l'autre jour, je vois Michael qui dort sur le banc où je m'étais assis et assoupi, c'est étrange, je ressens encore un malaise. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal tout d'un coup et pourquoi est-ce que je commence à avoir mal à la tête ? Je me sens tellement mal et cette sensation dans mon corps qui me paralyse et qui m'empêche de penser correctement. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et sens mon cœur battre comme un tambourin, j'ai envie de voir et ressentir quelque chose mais quoi ? Que dois-je faire pour enfin calmer ces pulsions ? Je ne sais quoi faire et j'ai l'impression que tout se brouille en moi, dis moi qui es-tu... Dis-moi que tu es là et que tu en vas pas m'abandonner... Mes yeux commencent à me piquer mais je ne veux pas pleurer, je veux rester fort pour lui... Mais j'ai tellement envie de connaître sa véritable identité et comprendre ce qui se passe.

Soudain je sors de ma transe quand j'entends un miaulement, Michael me regarde étrangement et mon corps se calme enfin, tout est redevenu un peu normal bien que le manque qui est dans mon cœur s'est encore approfondi, cela devient insupportable de ressentir une telle sensation. Je vois mon petit chat sauter hors du banc et se diriger vers moi, comme s'il voulait me réconforter. Je souris légèrement et tends ma main pour accepter son accueil, il miaule et saute sur ma main, je le caresse délicatement bien que mon regard reste mélancolique. J'entends soudain des bruits de pas, je prends le petit chat sombre dans mes bras et regarde derrière moi, c'était les trois domestiques. Je suis un peu surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à les voir mais bon, cela me fera passer le temps et je pourrai enfin peut-être pouvoir penser à quelque chose d'autre bien que je sais que cela ne sera pas possible. Les trois domestiques me sourient, ils ont l'air content de me voir, je me demande ce qu'il sait passé pendant mon absence, pendant mon séjour, ils m'avaient à peine adressé la parole et ne voulaient même pas que je me rapproche d'eux alors pourquoi ce changement soudain ? Je me demande vraiment ce qui se passe dans ce manoir mais avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme de ménage me parle avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bonjour Mr. Ciel, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? On ne vous avez pas vu de la matinée !, s'exclama la jeune fille en me donnant un regard attentionné.

_ En effet, je vais bien et vous ? Pourquoi me parler soudainement ? Je pensais que vous ne deviez pas me parler..., réponds-je froidement en lançant un regard perçant.

_ Eh bien... Nous avons réussi à avoir la permission de vous parler alors on en profite !, m'explique Bard avec réjouissance.

_ … La permission ?

_ Oui ! Celle de notre maître !, déclara Finnian en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ V-Votre maître ?, suffoque-je dans les bras de Finny je me demande qui a de plus puissant entre lui et ma cousine...

_ Il est extrêmement gentil bien qu'il soit effrayant des fois, nous l'adorons ! Sans lui, on ne serait jamais aussi épanouis !, déclare le jeune blond en me lâchant enfin.

_ … Votre maître semble quelqu'un de bien..., finis-je par lâcher en époussetant mes vêtements.

_ Je ne vous le fais pas dire !, affirme le jeune homme en caressant la tête du petit jardinier.

_ Mais qui est-ce en fait ?, poursuis-je en espérant qu'il réponde.

_ C'est... Quelqu'un..., tenta de me dire la jeune domestique avec les joues légèrement empourprées.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Hum... On ne peut rien vous dire Mr. Ciel, il vaudrait mieux que vous évitiez de poser ce genre de questions... Cela pourrait être malencontreux si quelqu'un nous surprend.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut-être aussi dérangeant... Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous me cachez son identité. Est-ce qu'il aurait un rapport avec-

Mais avant même que j'ai pu terminer ma phrase, on entend la sonnette de la porte. Nous sommes tous surpris mais les trois domestiques se précipitent vers la porte avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Et voilà, ils ont réussi à trouver encore un moyen pour esquiver mes questions, cela commence vraiment à devenir dérangeant et fatiguant. Pourquoi me cachent-ils tous quelque chose ? Ce n'est plus très drôle cette histoire et j'ai franchement envie d'arrêter de poser des questions à mon entourage si c'est pour toujours recevoir un vent...

Je soupire de frustration et regarde un peu les alentours, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que le jardin est... Différent aujourd'hui... En fait tout le manoir entier me semble plus étrange, que se passe-t-il ? Je scrute un peu plus le bâtiment et lorsque je descends mon regard, je remarque une porte. Je ne l'avais pas vu la dernière fois et même dans mes souvenirs elle n'apparaît pas, cela me rends perplexe et je ne sais pourquoi mais je ressens une profonde gêne. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas mais prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décide de m'approcher de plus près à cette porte, elle semble tout à fait normal mais elle dégage quelque chose d'assez sinistre. Je regarde derrière moi, mais je ne vois personne cela commence vraiment à m'angoisser, j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'un de ces films d'horreur où dès que j'ouvre la porte un truc complètement immonde va sortir... Pourquoi est-ce que Michael n'est pas là ? Il aurait pu m'accompagner et me rassurer un peu... Bon, cessons de nous plaindre ! Ce n'est pas comme si cette porte était horrible, je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre rapidement la porte en fermant mes yeux, je sens un grand souffle froid me traverser le corps mais rien qui puisse bien être effrayant.

J'ouvre mes yeux au bout de quelques minutes et voit un long couloir sombre, je dégluti difficilement mais j'y vais quand même. Je marche doucement mais sûrement bien que l'endroit soit complètement gelé, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne mais je veux quand même en avoir le cœur net. Au moins je trouve un accès que je n'avais pas parcouru en étant jeune ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être quelque peu anxieux de l'atmosphère, j'espère ne rien voir de bien fâcheux. Cela doit faire une bonne dizaine que je marche et toujours rien, j'ai envie de rebrousser le chemin mais quelque chose dans mon cœur me dit que je ne peux pas, il faut que je continu à marcher malgré ma peur. L'écho de mes pas sont de moins en moins net et cela me stress encore plus, je devrai retourner dans le jardin mais avant même que j'ai pu mettre un pas en arrière, j'aperçois des escaliers en forme de colimaçon. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je ressens une tout autre sensation, plus ce froid et cette peur mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaud et de plus réconfortant, je fronce des sourcils mais décide quand même de prendre ces escaliers pour comprendre cet étrange sensation.

* * *

><p>J'arrive finalement au bout des escaliers et j'ai remarqué que la température n'est plus aussi froide que tout à l'heure et les échos se sont évanouis. Je me demande pourquoi mais j'y réfléchirai plus tard, pour l'instant je veux comprendre les pulsions de mon cœur qui ne cessent de s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que je descends la dernière marche. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit ici ? Soudain je me sens quelque peu rougir et prit d'un sentiment étrange mais fort agréable, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être content rien qu'en pensant qu'il soit là... Tout près de moi. J'entame la dernière marche et regarde le nouvel endroit, j'ai subitement du mal à respirer, je trouve l'atmosphère comme pesante bien que tout soit parfaitement normal. Quand je scrute un peu mieux l'endroit, je ne vois que seulement une porte blindée en fer mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir des larmes me monter aux yeux, mais vraiment je ne comprends plus rien... Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal et frustré quand je regarde cette porte ? Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approche de la porte et la caresse doucement, ce froid est étrange, ce n'est pas un froid habituelle qu'on ressens lorsqu'on touche le fer, <strong>c'est un froid semblable au mien, voir bien plus douloureux et profond. <strong>

J'étouffe un sanglot et regarde tristement la porte, il est là, j'en suis certain, il est derrière cette porte et souffre encore plus que moi. Je sens mon cœur s'affoler cette idée, est-ce qu'il se sent triste et seul ? Est-ce moi qui lui inflige une telle souffrance ? Si oui, pourquoi ressens-je ce sentiment de tristesse et de remord ? J'ai l'impression d'être tellement inutile pour toi, j'aimerai tellement te dire que je me rappelle de toi mais cela m'est complètement impossible, je ne parviens même pas à me rappeler de ton nom alors comment pourrai-je faire pour te retrouver et te guérir ? Je sens mes larmes couler et soudain j'entends un bruit de chaînes se rapprocher de la porte, j'écarquille des yeux, aurais-tu entendu mes sanglots ? Voudrais-tu me réconforter avec ta voix qui doit sûrement être douce ?

_ Est-ce... Que quelqu'un est là ?, demande-je doucement bien que ma voix soit faible.

_ …

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas ? Tu sais que je suis désespéré et que j'ai envie de toi et de te voir, montre moi que mes soupçons sont faux, que tu as réellement besoin de moi...

_ Tu... Tu es là n'est-ce pas ?, continu-je en sentant mes larmes couler de plus en plus rapidement.

_ …

Toujours pas de réponse, comptes-tu vraiment m'abandonner à ma souffrance ? Tu ne veux réellement rien de moi ? Je t'en pris laisse moi te voir...

_ Ouvre moi, je t'en supplie ! Je veux te voir, laisse moi voir... Ton visage, je t'en supplie..., finis-je par dire en m'écroulant devant la porte.

_ …

Pourquoi ce lourd silence ? Dis moi quelque chose ! Réponds moi ! Dis-moi que tu me veux et que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens toujours pas à me rappeler de toi ? Et toi ? Pourquoi gardes-tu ce silence qui brise mon cœur ?

_ Je sais que tu es là ! Ne me laisse pas, ouvre moi et prouve moi que tu me veux toujours ! Dis moi que tu as besoin de moi ! Ne me laisse pas seul, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, alors ouvre moi cette porte, laisse moi croire... En mes sentiments, Je t'en supplie laisse moi me rappeler de toi !, m'écrie-je en frappant à la porte.

J'entends le bruit de chaînes, vas-tu me laisser entrer et voir ton visage ? Pourrai-je enfin comprendre ces sentiments qui me détruisent et croire en cet espoir qui ne cesse de s'agrandir en moi ? Mais rien, la porte ne s'ouvre toujours pas et je me sens encore plus triste, tu ne vas donc jamais me laisser me rappeler de toi ? Tu veux me laisser pour mort et ne plus jamais me laisser vivre comme avant ? Qu'ai-je fais pour qu'on en arrive à ce point-là ?

_ Je t'en pris ! Laisse moi te voir, laisse moi t'entendre... Je te veux tellement... Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux plus de moi que tu comptes m'abandonner comme à l'époque ?

Je bloque sur ce que je viens de dire, m'abandonner comme à l'époque ? Que veux-je dire par là ? Serait-il possible que tu... m'aie déjà abandonné et que c'est à cause de cela que je me sente aussi mal en ce moment ?

Mais avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, je sens de forts bras me soulever hors du sol, ceux de Bard, je suis surpris et tente de me débattre mais c'est inutile, le vieil homme ne compte pas me laisser descendre. Je hurle et te supplie de me voir avant que l'on ne me force à partir, mais tu ne fais toujours rien, je sens mon cœur se briser en morceau et mes larmes me monter aux yeux, pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu souffrir à ce point-là ? J'essaie de hurler ton prénom mais je ne parviens toujours pas à m'en rappeler, pourquoi ? Finalement je sors de la pièce sombre, les larmes aux yeux tandis que Bard s'excuse d'avoir agis aussi brutalement. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il était obliger de le faire et qu'il ne voulais vraiment pas agir ainsi, je le crois mais ce qui m'attriste le plus c'est qu'il ne l'a pas encore laissé le voir, il a préféré garder le silence et me laisser souffrir ? Je ne comprends pas, ne voulait-il pas que je le retrouve ? Si oui, alors pourquoi fait-il tout pour que je n'arrive pas à le voir et lui parler ? J'aimerai tellement lui dire, mais à chaque fois on m'en empêche... **Que s'est-il passé pour que tout le monde se sente obligé à m'éloigner de lui lorsque j'essaie de me rappeler de ce sentiment ?** Et sans le vouloir, je me met à pleurer devant Bard qui me regarde complètement attristé, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi dévasté qu'aujourd'hui... Pourquoi ne me réconfortes-tu pas cette fois ? Pourquoi est-que cette blessure me fait à ce point mal et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ta chaleur s'évanouit au fur et à mesure que j'essaie de me rapprocher de toi ?

_**_ Ah... Ciel... Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi mas je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis... Ni même te parler... Je ne peux pas le faire, peu importe à quel point je le veux... Pardonne-moi de te faire souffrir à ce point-là, pardonne-moi pour mon égoïsme mais il faut que tu continus de me chercher, ainsi nous pourrons enfin se voir... Alors je t'en pris continus de me chercher et pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir te réconforter..., déclare doucement le jeune homme assis devant la porte blindée en laissant couler une larme de douleur et de remord sur sa joue.**_

_**Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi détruit quand il repensa aux paroles du jeune homme et surtout en le laissant pleurer sans pouvoir le réconforter comme à l'époque. **_

_**_ Ciel... Pourras-tu me pardonner malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire ? Pourras-tu... Enfin me revoir et me libéré par la même occasion ? Ah... Ciel... Je suis vraiment... Désolé, s'excuse sincèrement Sebastian en reniflant le kimono qui avait encore gardé la douce odeur de son amour.**_


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila donc le chapitre 30 on dirait que cette fic va bientôt être finie... Mais pour l'instant on va voir si Ciel va revoir notre Sebastian ^^ J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Bonne lecture à vous tous =D

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai ému, ce n'est pas souvent facile de décrire ce genre de sentiments... Mais merci de tes encouragements en tout cas =D

**Adelle:** Bon alors je ne voudrai pas te vexer mais tu es complètement hors-sujet... XD Mais continue de proposez, j'aime bien lire tes suppositions cela me fais tellement rire XD mais je vais essayer de confirmer à tes questions !

- Vincent était en quelque sorte possédé mais c'est assez compliqué à expliquer...

- Michael à l'un de ces rôle mais ce n'est pas le plus important !

- Qui ils ? XD Les domestiques ? Si oui ben en fait, il ne peuvent rien dire mais ils ont envie de tout raconter à Ciel...

- Je confirme on devrait surveiller ces deux maboules.

- Les chaînes ont un de ces rôles XD (mais c'est pas possible, toute chose à un rôle dans cette fic XD)

- Ce n'est pas l'une des principales raison et je pense qu'il est vraiment maso XD

Ce n'est pas grave, j'adore tes rewiews si énergiques ! XD

**toroko-sama: **Ah ! Pas si sûr ma grande ! XD Pétard, tu vas arrêter de te moquer de mes persos tout mignon-trop beau ? XD Mais bon, cela ne fait que quoi ? 3 jours qui s'est écoulé non depuis qu'il a le kimono ? XD Bon bref, moi aussi je vois bien Sebastian ordonner ce genre de truc lol mais bon... XD Cela ne fait que le rabaisser lol ! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 30: I want to remember your name<span>

Je suis toujours dans la manoir mais en étant toujours déprimé, je regarde le pendentif et ne sais plus quoi faire. Dois-je continuer à le chercher ? Bien que ce dernier fais tout pour retarder notre rencontre ? J'ai envie de le revoir, certes, mais à force d'être toujours rejeter, je vais vraiment finir par devenir dépressif. J'aimerai tellement t'entendre dans mes souvenirs et pouvoir me rappeler enfin de toi et de tout les moments qui me manquent encore, pouvoir ressentir cette chaleur et pouvoir enfin sortir ce mot qui dans ma bouche depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai beau réfléchir, je me sens comme perdu et en plus... Je me sens tellement mal et oppressé que cela commence à devenir insupportable, pourrai-je vraiment un jour pouvoir enfin te rencontrer et te parler ? J'ai encore envie de pleurer et cette sensation dans mon cœur, me fais souffrir, je n'ai plus envie de cette douleur, j'ai envie d'arrêter mais pourtant...

Je garde toujours cet espoir, l'espoir de pouvoir te revoir et te parler comme avant. Je sens soudain le chat sauter sur mes jambes, je suis quelque peu surpris mais lui souris délicatement, je commence à lui caresser la tête, Michael miaule, il semble bien content. Il doit être content que je ne déprime plus tellement je suppose, mais de toute façon, même si j'ai envie d'abandonner et de partir, Michael ne me laissera jamais faire ça hein ? Alors autant le faire et le retrouver ! Le petit chat noir miaule et se blottit encore plus contre moi, je souris légèrement et commence à le faire descendre de mes jambes, c'est décidé je vais retourner à cette cave et lui reparler. Il sera obligé de me parler, j'en suis presque sûr.

Je sors de la chambre et accompagné de près avec mon petit chat, je regarde dans les alentours et voit personne, étrange... Je vais dans le salon et remarque un petit mot des domestiques. Ils disent qu'il doivent aller faire des courses et qu'ils ne reviennent que bien tard dans la soirée, je souris et me précipite dans le jardin. C'est ma chance aujourd'hui, alors autant en profiter, j'espère que cette personne va finalement me parler et que je vais enfin pouvoir me sentir soulager. J'arrive dans le jardin, un peu essoufflé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être excité rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir lui reparler même s'il ne me répond pas, au moins je pourrais lui dire ce que je ressens et peut-être enfin me confier à lui... La seule personne en qui je crois. J'espère que tu acceptes mes sentiments.

J'ouvre la porte et cours à travers le long couloir, je n'ai jamais été aussi impatient et Michael le voit parfaitement, mais j'ai tellement envie de le voir et mon cœur qui ne cesse de s'emballer. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir le voir même si cela paraît impossible pour le moment... J'arrive finalement après avoir traversé les escaliers la petit salle avec la porte blindée. Je me sens rougir quelque peu, il a du me trouver stupide d'avoir pleuré aussi facilement mais il fallait que je laisse évacuer tout le stress et mes émotions. J'inspire fortement et prends le courage de me diriger vers la porte, j'entends des bruits de chaîne se rapprocher vers cette dernière, il semblerait qu'il m'écoute et à cette idée je souris bêtement. Je devrai vraiment arrêter de me comporter comme un gamin mais je ne peux m'en empêcher et je me sens subitement envahi d'un sentiment de joie mais d'aussi autre chose... Je ne sais trop comment définir, mais je vais y réfléchir plus tard, pour l'instant j'aimerai pouvoir reprendre mon souffle et calmer les pulsions de mon cœur pour pouvoir lui parler correctement, je dois avant tout savourer ce moment si important, alors je m'assis contre la porte et je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que lui aussi fais la même chose, j'ai comme la sensation de pouvoir ressentir sa douceur et sa chaleur malgré la porte et à cette sensation je frémis.

Cela doit faire au moins cinq minutes qu'on ne se parle pas, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et lui ne semble pas vouloir parler, je me sens un peu mal-à-l'aise mais je ne peux m'en empêcher d'être heureux de savoir qu'il est derrière moi, en train de m'attendre. Finalement, je me lance bien que je ne suis pas sûr de dire quelque chose d'intéressant, j'espère que tu ne me trouves pas ennuyeux et que tu aimerai me parler, je l'espère tellement...

_ Merci... De m'avoir laissé dormir ici et excuse moi pour ce qui s'est passé hier... Je... C'est l'émotion... (NDA: Petite dédicace à ma roro XD)

_ …

Tu ne me dis toujours rien et bien que cela me blesse, cela me rassure d'un côté... Ce n'est pas le même silence que la veille, c'est un silence plutôt chaleureux comme si elle essayait de me mettre à l'aise.

* * *

><p>Nous discutons ou plutôt je discute de tout et de rien, en fait je fais un monologue mais je continu de parler car je sais que tu m'écoutes et puis... Cela me soulage de pouvoir te parler et de m'exprimer avec toi. En ce moment je me sens bien, même si tu ne me parles pas je me sens à l'aise et j'ai l'impression malgré tout que tu me parles et que tu te sens mieux toi aussi, oui nous pouvons tout les deux ressentir ce sentiment de joie et de chaleur qui cicatrise peu à peu nos blessures. J'ai l'impression de rattraper le temps perdu, ces long moments de solitudes où je n'ai cessé de penser à toi... je sais que cela est vraiment stupide de penser de la sorte mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir ce doux sentiment qui me permet d'être pleinement libre, je me demande quel est cet autre sentiment qui fait battre mon cœur à tout rompre, mais en tout cas je sais maintenant où tu te trouves et si j'éprouve le besoin de venir te voir je le ferai car j'ai aussi la sensation que tu as envie de me voir et de m'entendre.<p>

_ Et puis... Tu sais... Je pense que... Tu me manques d'une certaine façon... Se..., finis-je par admettre en ressentant une profonde gêne.

J'ai soudainement l'impression que l'atmosphère est plus lourde et que tu es surpris par ma déclaration -en fait c'est le bruit de chaînes qui me permet de conclure à cet hypothèse- mais moi-même je suis surpris d'avouer une telle chose, moi qui avait pour habitude de ne jamais rien dire sur mes sentiments, j'ose le dire à une personne dont je ne connais même pas l'identité ou du moins pas encore. Je vois Michael se frotter à moi, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Des fois je ne comprends vraiment pas ce chat, je vois pas vraiment ce qu'il veut...

_ Qu'y a-t-il Michael ? Tu as faim ?

Je me trouve complètement idiot à parler avec un chat mais ce dernier me répond en secouant la tête, je me demande quand même comment il fait pour comprendre ce que je dis des fois...

Je me met à parler avec Michael depuis quelques minutes, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il veut et cela m'agace vraiment, soudain j'entends le bruit de chaîne se déplacer loin de la porte, est-ce que je l'aurai ennuyé ? Et sans me rendre compte je me sens complètement envahi de tristesse et de remord, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille, je n'ai pas envie de rester seul encore une fois... Puis le bruit de chaînes se rapproche une nouvelle fois, je suis un peu surpris et soudain le petit chat s'écarte de moi et se rapproche de la porte, pourquoi ? Aurait-il ressentit quelque chose ? Doucement, je vois une petite carte sortir d'en dessous la porte blindée, le chat le prend dans sa bouche et me la donne sans aucune hésitation, je suis complètement ébahi... Est-ce qu'ils auraient une sorte de lien invisible qui leur permettent de comprendre chacun pense ? Cela me turlupine mais je vais y réfléchir un peu plus tard, je prends la carte et regarde l'écriture, j'ouvre la bouche sans laisser un moindre son, je suis tellement surpris. Même s'il fallait que je m'y attende, je retrouve la même écriture et la même couleur que les autres cartes que j'avais ardé précieusement, c'est vraiment lui derrière cette porte mais je me demande pourquoi est-il enfermé dans un tel endroit...

J'entends Michael grogner, je crois qu'il a envie que je lise la carte, je lui lance un regard noir qui m'est très vite rendu et regarde minutieusement l'écriture qui me rends encore plus perplexe que je ne pensais:

Tu me manques aussi Ciel... Tu sais j'aime t'écouter, cela me détends tellement par contre, je pense que Michael a envie que tu répètes le mot que tu ne parviens pas à dire... Moi aussi j'aimerai l'entendre Ciel...

Je suis surpris, oui alors là complètement surpris. Il savait ce que désirait Michael mais il voulait entendre ce mot que je ne parviens toujours pas à terminer... Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à m'entendre dire ce mot ? Est-ce que ce serait... Ton prénom ?, demande-je timidement bien que je pense que ce soit complètement impossible.

Une autre carte arrive, je crois que l'on va pouvoir finalement discuter de cette manière et à cette idée je souris doucement.

Hum... En effet, le mot que tu essayes de prononcer est mon prénom... Et j'ai envie de te l'entendre dire, en fait j'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant mais pour l'instant c'est impossible alors j'aimerai te l'entendre dire... Ciel...

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, mais maintenant qu'il le dis, c'est vrai que cela paraît logique, tout ce qui rapporte à lui m'est pratiquement impossible à m'en rappeler mais je ne pensais pas que ce mot serait son prénom, je sens mes joues brûler de gêne. Je suis heureux en fait de savoir qu'il m'attend en réalité et qu'il a envie d'être avec moi, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens autant de joie et cette soudaine envie de le prendre dans mes bras ? Pourquoi est-ce-que mon cœur bat à ce point-là ? Je secoue ma tête pour penser à autre chose et prends une inspiration, je devrai pouvoir dire au moins son prénom, enfin je l'espère...

… Se...

J'ai mal à la tête mais je dois continuer, il a envie d'entendre son nom et j' ai envie de ne pas le décevoir, je peux le faire j'en suis certain...

… Se... Bas...

Je sens le regard de Michael se poser sur moi tandis que je me concentre à me rappeler de son prénom, ma douleur à la tête ne cesse d'empirer mais je commence peu à peu à me rappeler des choses, je parviens enfin à voir quelque chose à travers ces vides, une silhouette certes mais maintenant je parviens comme à entendre ta voix... Un petit murmure mais cela me réjouit tellement.

Ah... Se... Bas... ti...

Je vois maintenant plus de détails, je parviens enfin à voir ta taille, les couleurs de tes habits mais tout cela reste encore flou et j'ai tellement mal à la tête. Je sens mes larmes couler sous la douleur mais pourtant je n'abandonne pas, non j'ai besoin de le savoir, j'ai besoin d'en apprendre plus, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce sentiment qui hante mon cœur depuis cet étrange accident mais je fus rapidement coupé quand je vis une carte arriver, je m'empresse de la prendre avec un air quelque peu inquiet, me serai-je finalement trompé ?

Continu Ciel... Tu y es presque, permet moi finalement de t'entendre dire mon prénom que j'ai oublié d'entendre... Permet moi... De continuer à croire en mes espoirs qui se sont effondrés durant ton sommeil.

Mes larmes coulent encore plus quand je lis ces phrases, je dois le faire sinon je vais le regretter, mais cette douleur est si insupportable... Je me demande combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir. Je sers délicatement la carte comme si c'était sa main qui était là pour me réconforter et je respire fortement pour pouvoir dire ton prénom en un seul coup.

Sebasti...an !

Je prononce enfin ton prénom ! Mais la douleur est si horrible que j'ai du mal à distinguer les choses mais peu importe, je parviens enfin à voir ton visage et ce sourire que j'attendais depuis longtemps... Mes larmes ne cessent de couler, je me rappelle enfin de toi mais je me sens étrange... Ma douleur devient subitement plus puissante, trop puissante, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'effondre encore, j'ai l'impression que tu t'effaces encore de ma mémoire... Pourquoi ? Ne t'en vas pas, ne me laisse pas encore souffrir tout seul, ne t'effaces pas de moi ! Mais je ne peux rien faire et je finis par m'évanouir sous cette puissante douleur et en oubliant encore une fois ton identité, je me sens si frustré... J'avais tellement envie de te revoir mais voilà encore une fois en train d'oublier ce doux sentiment et ton visage, est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai enfin te revoir et me rappeler de toi ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dès que je t'ai entendu t'écrouler, j'ai finalement ouvert la porte avec un petit sourire, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux, tu as finalement réussi à prononcer mon prénom. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu m'appeler par mon prénom, mais je suis comblé maintenant maintenant. Je me penche et regarde ton visage endormi baigné de larmes, je caresse doucement ta joue, cette chaleur que je n'ai plus ressenti depuis fort longtemps.<strong>_

_**_ … Merci Ciel..., finis-je par murmurer en lui caressant doucement la tête, si tu continus ainsi il se peut qu'on se revoit bien plus vite qu'il le faut...**_

_**Je regarde Michael qui miaule, il semblerait que lui aussi approuve alors mon jeune Ciel, dépêche toi de retrouver la mémoire pour que je puisse enfin te parler et t'aimer comme avant, je t'attendrai. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra alors je t'en pris Ciel, retrouve la mémoire pour que tout cesse et qu'on finisse enfin par être heureux ensemble. Je le regarde attendri, il n'a vraiment pas changé, égal à lui-même, je me demande comment tu vas faire maintenant pour retrouver encore une partie et comment réagirais-tu si tu apprenais la vérité ? J'entends Michael miauler, Ciel montre moi que tu tiens vraiment à me revoir et sans réfléchir, je le prends dans mes bras pour sentir encore une fois sa douce chaleur auprès de mon corps.**_


	31. Chapter 31

Bon alors ! heu... Voila le chapitre 31 qui est très court mais qui montre les forts sentiments de nos héros enfin j'espère XD alors j'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos rewiews (surtout que j'en ai eu un extrêmement dynamique et long lol) mais je vous remercie pour tout ces rewiews qui me permettent de continuer =D Je vous adore ! Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous toutes ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 31: I want to believe in you, can I ?<span>

_"Je suis dans son manoir et je me sens souffrant, en fait je suis dans le lit et je me sens chaud voir brûlant... Je pense que je suis malade. Je n'ai jamais apprécié cette sensation, personne n'aime mais bon, je suis tombé malade et j'ai l'impression que la gorge me brûle. Je tousse pour essayer de dégager mes bronches, mais cela me fais encore plus mal, ma gorge est si sèche, je déteste cette sensation. Soudain, je sens quelque chose de frais sur mon front, c'est si agréable... Je ferme délicatement mes yeux puisque je sais que tout ira bien, qu'il est là pour me protéger, je n'ai plus peur. Je me laisse bercer par sa douce chaleur alors que ce dernier me … . Cela finit par me détendre et je sens le doux vent du printemps passer sur mon visage, j'ai l'impression que mes sensations disparaissent petit à petit, je me sens déjà quelque peu mieux, est-ce que cela est grâce à toi ? En tout cas, je ne te remercierai jamais assez... **J'aimerai que ces moments durent pour l'éternité...**"_

Je me réveille tout doucement et ressens une vive douleur à la tête quand j'essaye de me lever. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour que je ressente cette douleur et que je finis par m'évanouir, et puis j'ai encore cette sensation étrange d'avoir perdu quelque chose et bizarrement cela me blesse fortement, je me sens triste tellement triste que j'ai comme cette sensation d'avoir le cœur en miette... Je soupire, je me sens tellement mal et en plus le manque qui commençait peu à peu à s'estomper devient beaucoup plus fort, j'ai envie de ressentir sa chaleur et sa présence, j'ai tellement besoin de lui pour pouvoir me sentir bien, je me demande ce qu'il représente dans mon cœur pour que je le désire à ce point, après tout, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à lui courir après. Je me sens tellement frustré pourtant quand je pense à ce genre de chose, vraiment je ne comprends pas. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de ressentir cette chaleur que mon corps désire tellement, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir ressenti mais je l'ai encore une fois perdu, est-ce pour cela que mon manque ne cesse de s'accentuer ? Est-ce pour cela que je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt ? Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûr, c'est que je ne me rappelle vraiment plus de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, je crois que je suis descendu dans la cave pour lui parler, mais après c'est le noir total... Comme la fois où j'ai couru dans la forêt. C'est vraiment étrange, est-ce que j'aurais réussi à avoir un contact avec lui ? Je soupire encore une fois, je me demande combien de temps me faut-il encore à souffrir pour le revoir...

Ma douleur s'est enfin dissipé, je me lève légèrement et remarque que cette fois, je ne suis pas dans ma chambre mais dans le salon, d'habitude on me porte dans ma chambre mais là je suis dans le salon... En plus je n'entends toujours rien, les domestiques ne sont toujours pas rentrés ? Bon au moins cela m'arrange, je peux réfléchir en paix. Je m'apprête à me lever quand je vois une chemise blanche, je suis surpris, j'ai l'impression de la reconnaître. Je la prends en main, elle est bien trop grande pour moi, alors à qui cela peut-il appartenir ? À lui ? Je rougis légèrement, je me demande pourquoi je me comporte comme ça vraiment... Mais je souris, c'est sûrement lui qui a du la déposer, est-ce pour me réconforter ? En tout cas, je suis heureux de ce geste, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, sa chemise... Me fait rêver, j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de lui et cela me ravit tellement, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Sans le vouloir je sens la chemise, c'est le même parfum qu'à l'époque, le parfum doux et chaleureux qui ne cesse de me détendre... Tu es toujours là pour moi en fait n'est-ce-pas ?

Je souris délicatement, tout m'est si nostalgique, je parviens enfin à ressentir ce doux sentiment que j'avais à l'époque mais je me demande quand même ce que cela pourrait être... Mais en tout cas, je me sens beaucoup mieux et je pense que je vais retourner le voir, pour le remercier car j'ai cette sensation de ressentir encore une fois ta chaleur m'entourer et que le lien que j'entretiens avec toi soit bien plus puissant... **Finalement, je comprends qu'en fait, je ne peux vivre sans toi et à cette idée mon corps frémit et ma détermination de te revoir devient encore plus puissant que je ne ****l'aurais cru. Quel est donc cet étrange sentiment qui envahit mon cœur ? Et toi ressens-tu ce sentiment ?**


	32. Chapter 32

Voila donc le chapitre 32 avec beaucoup de retard et veuillez m'en pardonner, j'ai pas eu le temps de la taper et de le publier hier... Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même =D

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Ah ben ce chapitre va te satisfaire alors ^^

**toroko-sama:** C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps qu'on avait plus eu droit à un souvenir (panne d'imagination XD) Toi t'es pas du tout perverse vraiment ! XD Ce jeu de mot est purement excellent ! XD T'imagine le chat ? Pêcheur XD J'ai un peu peur de ce nom maintenant XD

**Adelle:** Alors toi ... XD Tu m'as fais un de ces commentaires... XD La première fois que j'en reçois un aussi long ! Quand je l'ai vu j'ai failli péter un câble ! O.O XD, je me suis dis vais-je arriver à tout lire vu qu'il était 00H30... XD Mais j'ai tout lu lol ! Alors moi personnellement je trouve que tu es plutôt dynamique ! (regarde ta rewiew et tu verras lol) alors tes suppositions sont fausses lol mais tu as à peu près bien rassembler les pièces il te manque quelque pièce ! alors pour tes questions:

- Folie XD je pense plus que c'est toi qui en est atteint lol mais non ce n'est pas ça XD

- Non, il a un rôle bien plus important XD

- Mais Sebastian se tue à nous dire qu'il veut tout dire à Ciel mais qu'il peut pas ! XD

- J'adore ta logique ! XD J'étais plié en deux XD

- Un truc dans le genre mais bon... C'est plus complexe (non mais cherche pas cette histoire adore tout ce qui est complètement compliqué et illogique XD)

en tout cas merci à toi pour ce poème qui est magnifique et que je risque sûrement de le mettre dans une de mes fics (si tu veux bien XD) et de ta fidélité, j'ai vraiment adoré tes commentaires ! Pour ce qui est de mon autre fic, je suis contente que tu aimes mes lemons :3 XD (cela semble être mon point fort XD) et je te laisse découvrir la suite ^^ Voila... QUoi dire de plus à part que si t'as encore envie de me raconter ta vie... C'est avec plaisir ! XD Voila à Merdi ou Mercredi =D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 32: You don't want see me cry, do you ?<span>

Aujourd'hui je suis décidé à avoir des réponses à mes questions, il va falloir donc que je retourne auprès de mes parents, je me demande s'ils voudront m'écouter et répondre à mes questions... Je suis moi-même prêt à les écouter et à les croire s'ils me confirment tout les deux que c'est la stricte vérité mais ils doivent en revanchent me dire la vérité et m'aider, c'est ce que je pense vraiment. D'un pas décidé, je sors de la chambre avec Michael - et laisser mes affaires ici, on sait jamais si j'ai envie de revenir ou non- Les domestiques me saluent poliment et je m'en vais rapidement, peut-être que je **le** verrai aussi un peu plus tard si j'en ai encore le courage car je me sens un peu gêné vis-à-vis de lui... J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose de vraiment important mais de quoi ? Je me demande et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens pas à me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé après être descendu dans la cave... Hum... Étrange... Bon bref, je pense que je devrai penser à autre chose, comme à propos de cet accident. J'espère vraiment avoir mes réponses et pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal ? C'est vraiment bizarre cette sensation de mal-à-l'aise et de peur est-ce que j'aurai peur d'être encore une fois trahi ? J'espère vraiment ne pas être déçu quand j'aurai mes réponses.

Je suis devant la maison et je me sens vraiment tendu, que faire ? Je ne sais même pas si je dois sonner pour qu'on m'ouvre et que je rentre directement, mais franchement qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de fuguer pendant presque plus d'une semaine mais ce qui me vexe un peu, c'est qu'aucun de mes parents aient tenté de me chercher ou d'appeler la police pour me retrouver, ils devaient me faire confiance sûrement mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être un peu vexé par ce comportement mais cela ne m'aide toujours pas à savoir comment je vais faire pour rentrer à la maison.

Je soupire, je décide finalement de sonner la porte ainsi mon père ou ma mère pourra venir me chercher et on pourra peut-être se parler pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. J'appuie sur la sonnette et j'attends au moins quelques secondes quand j'entends la porte grincer, je regarde rapidement la personne qui semble assez surprise: mon père. Il semble être extrêmement fatigué, il a des cernes sous ses yeux et il manque un peu de couleur, en fait il est tellement pâle qu'on dirait presque un fantôme... Je suis tout aussi surpris de le voir dans cet état, je me demande s'il était vraiment inquiet pour moi pour qu'il soit dans cet état... La surprise disparaît de ses yeux et le sérieux revient, il ouvre la porte chaleureusement et je peux voir un petit sourire sur son visage, un sourire soulagé, je suis encore un peu surpris mais je rentre dans la maison avec Michael.

Ma mère vient vers moi et me prends rapidement dans ses bras avec les larmes aux yeux, ils sembleraient que ces deux-là soient soulagés de me revoir -même si ma mère m'avait déjà vu un peu avant...- Je sers moi aussi ma mère avec mes bras et sa savoure sa chaleur bien qu'elle diffère de celle que j'aimerai avoir.

_ Comment vas-tu maman ?, demande-je en tentant de la réconforter.

_ Tout va bien depuis que tu es là Ciel ! Et toi comment te sens-tu ? Tu es fatigué ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis inquiétée..., affirme ma mère en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

_ Tout vas bien maman... En fait si je suis venu c'est surtout pour vous parler toi et père, je veux que tout soit mis en clair maintenant, réclame-je en regardant droit dans les yeux ma mère qui semble surpris par ma détermination.

_ Très bien Ciel, allons dans mon bureau pour un peu plus de confort et de tranquillité, réclame mon père avec un sourire doux mais sérieux.

J'acquiesce de la tête et nous le suivons dans son bureau, l'atmosphère reste toujours tendue mais pas autant que je le pensais, mon père reste décontracté dans sa démarche tandis que ma mère me tient affectueusement l'épaule, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que moi qui soit tendu par les événements qui vont arriver mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet et d'avoir ce sentiment d'angoisse, j'espère vraiment que tout ira bien...

_ Bien alors, de quoi veux-tu nous parler Ciel ?, demande mon père bien qu'il sait parfaitement la raison de ma venue.

_ Eh bien... J'aimerai qu'on reparle de mon accident, dis-je avec une voix forte et sérieuse.

_ C'est bien ce que je m'en doutais, mais tu veux savoir quoi réellement ?, mon père a prit un ton grave qui m'a légèrement perturbé.

_ Raconte moi de ce que tu te rappelles ce jour-là s'il te plaît..., oblige-je à mon père en le regardant tristement.

Il soupire un instant et se tient l'arrête du nez avec un air frustré, j'ai l'impression que cela le gêne, enfin cela est tout à fait compréhensible, se rappeler de l'accident de son fils et qu'on est quand même le coupable, cela doit vraiment être dur à me raconter pourtant i faut qu'il me raconte tout, il faut que je le sache alors j'espère qu'il va me raconter.

_ Très bien, Ciel, mais je vais être vraiment franc avec toi, cela est extrêmement flou. Ce jour-là, tu n'étais pas à la maison, mais je faisais tout ce qu'il fallait que je fasse comme d'habitude. Il commençait à se faire tard quand j'ai reçu un appel, une livreur qui ne pouvait livrer alors que la marchandise était forte importante... Alors j'ai décidé de la livrer moi-même d'où le camion de livraison, d'ailleurs quand je suis sorti il pleuvait, un bien triste jour pensais-je ce jour-là... J'arrive donc sur les lieux et amène la marchandise moi-même vers mon prochain magasin. Puis ensuite..., s'arrêta soudainement mon père avec un air tellement frustré.

_ … Puis ensuite... ?, répète-je sans réelle conviction.

_ Eh bien, je ne me rappelle plus de ce qui s'est passé durant le trajet, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et peu importe à quel point j'aimerai m'en rappeler, je ne parviens toujours pas... Je ne me rappelle que du moment où je t'ai entendu hurlé, j'étais sous le choc quand j'ai compris que je t'ai écrasé... Mais crois-moi Ciel... Je n'ai pas voulu le faire, je n'aurais jamais fais ça ! Pas à mon propre fils, crois-le Ciel, je te le jure, ce jour là... J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort et je ne peux te dire à quel point j'étais ravager. Je t'assure que je ne le voulais pas Ciel ! Je me demande encore aujourd'hui ce qui s'est passé pour que je t'écrase, mais crois moi je n'ai jamais voulu le faire mon fils !, explique mon père en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Cette scène me touche, je n'ai jamais vu mon père pleurer en face de moi, non jamais, peu importe à quel point il souffrait, il ne m'a jamais laissé paraître un quelconque sentiment de ce genre alors le voir ainsi m'a vraiment ému... Je ne pouvais que le pardonner, je ne peux que le croire maintenant j'en suis sûr. Ma mère aussi me regarde avec les larmes aux yeux, elle aussi fut touché par notre histoire, en fait moi-même j'aimerai pleurer, pleurer pour cette histoire et les sentiments sincères de mon père mais je ne verserai pas de larmes, pas maintenant. Je m'approche alors de mon père attristé avec tout la fierté possible et lui caresse doucement la tête, il relève sa tête pour me regarder, toujours les yeux en larmes, et me regarde avec stupéfaction, je lui souris doucement pour le réconforter.

_ Tu sembles me dire la vérité papa, je suis vraiment touché et je ne peux que te croire, toi qui n'a jamais montré de larmes et de remords, je t'en remercie papa maintenant je connais enfin la vérité et je t'en suis reconnaissant papa, lui affirme-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

_ … Ciel... Merci..., finis par dire mon père en me serrant lui aussi dans ses bras et en arrêtant finalement de pleurer.

Je vois ma mère sourire bien qu'elle ait toujours les larmes, je sais qu'ils me disent tout es deux la vérité mais alors pourquoi est-ce que mon père ne se rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi frustré ? En tout cas, il semblerait que je ne pourrai comprendre ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là mais je ne veux plus faire de mal à mes parents et de les voir aussi attristés, j'espère qu'un jour mon père se pardonnera. Je finis par lâcher mon père pour qu'il puisse nettoyer ses larmes.

_ Père... Je voulais aussi te demander quelque chose d'autre..., commence-je en attendant que mon père se calme.

_ … Que veux-tu encore savoir Ciel ?, demande mon père avec une mine encore un peu triste.

_ Tu... Sais que j'ai oublié quelqu'un n'est-ce-pas ?, questionne-je avec un ton sérieux et déterminé.

Je vois une légère surprise dans les yeux de mon père mais il me regarda tristement, comme s'il hésite à vouloir me dire la vérité, mais je sais qu'il va me répondre car il sait que je ne peux plus supporter les mensonges, alors il doit me l'avouer s'il le faut je mettrai la pression pour qu'il me réponde alors sois sincère papa.

_ … Je... Je sais parfaitement que tu aimerais savoir qui tu as oublié... Mais je ne peux rien te dire Ciel, je suis vraiment désolé..., affirme mon père avec un regard triste.

Je le regarde tristement et tourne mon regard vers ma mère qui acquiesce de la tête, il semblerait bien qu'aucun des deux ne soit capable de me dire son identité. Je suis fortement déçu mais je ne peux leur en vouloir après tout, ils me disent tout les deux la vérité mais pourtant je ne peux m'en empêcher d'être triste de leurs réponse en fait j'aurais voulu qu'on me dise la vérité.

J'ai les yeux qui me piquent, mais je ne veux pas qu'il voit ma mine dévasté alors je me retourne pour qu'aucun des deux voit mon visage tellement attristé et décide de partir avant même que mes parents ne puissent me dire quoi que ce soit, ils ont sûrement compris que je suis déçu et qu'il valait ne rien faire pour encore plus m'agacer... Je marche d'un pas rapide hors de la maison, sans aucune protestation et avec Michael qui semble inquiet de mon étrange comportement, je me sens si mal que j'ai envie de hurler, en fait même si mon père n'a pas voulu m'écraser il l'a quand même fais et cela m'attriste tellement. J'ai l'impression que j'ai du mal à digérer ce qu'ils viennent de me dire, c'est vrai que je pardonne mon père pour ce qu'il a fais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir si mal... En tant que son fils. Je suis simplement horrible, je ne suis que mensonges et désespoirs, à quoi cela me sert-il de souffrir si je ne cesse de mentir aux autres pour les blesser un jour où l'autre ?

Je marche pensivement et sans le vouloir j'arrive au manoir... Je me sens mal, j'ai surtout envie de le voir et de lui parler, de me soulager et de savoir qu'il est encore auprès de moi après tout... J'ai l'impression de fuir les problèmes en faisant tout cela mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'ai envie de me rappeler de lui et qu'il m'aide comme à l'époque. Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue, pourquoi est-ce que cela m'est si douloureux quand j'essaie de m'approcher de la vérité ? Que s'est-il passé pour que je me sens aussi triste et... Vide ? Je me précipite rapidement vers la cave pour le rejoindre tout en nettoyant ma joue humide, j'espère qu'il voudra bien m'écouter et me réconforter comme à l'époque... À cette idée, je sens mon cœur battre plus rapidement.

* * *

><p>Je suis devant ta porte depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, tu as bien voulu m'écouter comme je l'espérais et t'explique donc ma situation. D'après tes cartes, tu sembles toi-même quelque peu attristé et frustré par ta situation. Pendant mon récit, je me suis mis à pleurer et je pouvais sentir à quel oint tu étais attristé par mes larmes, je ne voulais pas te les montrer mais je n'arrive plus à contenir les sentiments qui ne cessent d'attrister mon cœur... Pardonne-moi de te faire subir ça... J'essaie de calmer mes pleurs mais en vain, je sais que c'est complètement idiot de pleurer pour si peu mais cela reste douloureux pour moi.<p>

_ Pa... Pardonne de pleurer pour aussi peu... Vraiment tu dois me trouver complètement idiot mais je ne peux m'en empêcher... Je me sens tellement... Mal, finis-je par dire entre mes sanglots.

Je vois une carte arriver rapidement vers moi dès que je finis ma phrase, est-ce qu'il est à ce point-là inquiet pour moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'espère tellement que ce soit le cas ? Je prends la carte et lis attentivement l'écriture qui n'est à présent plus capable de calmer les pulsions de mon cœur.

Je ne pense pas du tout cela, tu as parfaitement le droit de pleurer pour cela, je te comprends parfaitement ne t'inquiète pas... Laisse toi aller si cela peut te soulager, je déteste ces moments où tu pleures, j'aimerai pouvoir te consoler comme à l'époque Ciel...

Je regarde la carte attendri bien que mes larmes ne cessent de couler, cela ne me suffit plus, j'ai besoin de toi et tu le sais.

_ … Réconforte moi... Laisse moi te voir s'il te plaît..., demande-je doucement pour qu'il puisse me comprendre.

Tu sais que je ne peux pas, peu importe à quel point j''ai envie de te réconforter, je ne peux pas répondre à tes désirs... Pardonne moi...

_ Non ! S'il te plaît, fais moi quelque chose qui puisse réellement me rassurer, ne m'abandonne pas à ma douleur... Tes mots ne me suffisent plus, j'ai besoin de toi... Je veux quelque chose qui puisse me rassurer... Je veux ta chaleur qui puisse réconforter mon cœur et me faire oublier la douleur ! Je t'en pris... !, crie-je en frappant contre la porte avec mes larmes qui doublèrent à ces mots...

*soupire*... Tu ne peux vraiment pas te contenter de mes mots ? Tu sais Ciel, ces mots me réjouissent profondément mais... Il est encore trop tôt pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit...

Je ressens une forte douleur à la poitrine, je ne veux pas que tu me dises ça, laisse moi te ressentir je t'en pris... Réconforte-moi, ne me laisse pas pleurer ainsi seul dans mon désespoir et ma propre douleur.

_ Je t'en supplie... Seba... Je t'en pris fais quelque chose qui puisse soulager ma douleur..., supplie-je en m'écroulant au sol et en continuant à pleurer toujours aussi fortement.

*soupire une nouvelle fois* Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse quelque chose ? Tu ne me demanderas rien de plus après ?

_ Je ne te demanderai rien d'autre mais prouve moi que tu es là, aide moi à me soulager de cette douleur, je t'en pris... Fais... Quelque chose... Pour moi..., murmure-je dans un soupçon de désespoir...

Très bien... Je le fais parce que c'est toi Ciel... Alors arrête de pleurer...

J'écarquille des yeux en lisant cette petite carte, alors il veut bien se montrer à moi et enfin abréger mes souffrance ? Je pleure encore plus tellement je me sens heureux.

_ Fais... Vite... S'il te plaît... Montre moi... Que je compte pour toi..., affirme-je en pleurant encore plus et en me relevant.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour Bonjour ! Alors voila donc le chapitre 33, va-t-il se montrer ou pas ? On verra ça ^^ XD Bonne lecture à vous tous =D

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Excuse moi, j'étais un peu pressée hier donc je vais répondre à tes questions

- Lau et Undertaker vont bientôt faire leurs apparitions ! ^^

- Hum... Pour Grell, c'est assez compliqué pour lui mais je pense qu'il a encore un peu cette manie...

J'espère que cela t'aidera un peu...

**toroko-sama: **Ah ben je suis contente que Vincent remonte dans ton estime ! XD Ah non mon Ciel ne pleure pas tout le temps ! è_é lui au moins, il dit ce qu'il pense ! XD ou pas... ben bref toi avec tes idées plus que perverses... Je me demande qui est la plus perverse entre nous deux... lol Compte pas sur moi pour mettre ça cette fois XD ! En tout cas, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise =D

**cielxsebastian: **Pourquoi t'excuses tu ? XD Tu t'excuses tout le temps en ce moment j'ai l'impression... Je suis contente que Vincent remonte aussi dans ton estime ! ^^ bon alors heu... Tu me connais bien, alors je te laisse voir s'il va se montrer ou non XD et je te rassure je ne t'évite vraiment pas ! J'ai juste des petit problèmes que tu sais et donc il m'arrive d'être un peu froide...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 33: Your touch is so soft for my heart<span>

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux, il va enfin pouvoir se montrer. Chaque seconde qui passe me donne l'impression que c'est une éternité, mon cœur bat si vite en ce moment que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser, je me demande pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant de joie qui anime mon corps ? Je me sentirai presque gêné tellement je suis heureux mais pourtant j'ai mal encore au cœur, je ne sais ce qui va se passer et si je ne m'en rappelle pas ? Non, je ne dois pas avoir peur, après tout je suis certain que c'est lui après tout, il ne m'aurait jamais parler ainsi alors il faut que j'arrête d'avoir cette peur. Mes larmes coulent de plus en plus, tout ce temps à t'attendre, j'ai tellement envie de te voir que cela m'est presque aussi insupportable.

Je fixe intéressement la porte et attends patiemment que tu ouvres cette satané porte, pourquoi met-il autant de temps ? Sait-il pendant combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment ? Soudain, j'entends quelque chose coulisser, je regarde la petite fente coulissante, il compte se montrer... De cette manière ? Je me rapproche d'un pas sûr vers la petite ouverture coulissante pour pouvoir le voir mais je suis vite arrêté en entendant le bruit de chaîne se rapprocher de moi, mon cœur bat encore plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru, ma respiration est saccadé et j'attends qu'il se montre à moi, aurait-il peur que je ne sois pas le Ciel qu'il connaît ? Il croit que je suis quelqu'un d'autre bien qu'on s'est parlé plusieurs fois ? Je me sens gravement vexé pourtant ce n'est pas mon genre, je continu encore de pleurer en attendant qu'il se montre à moi.

Soudain le bruit de chaîne se fait plus fort, plus nette. Je regarde et voit une main. Elle se rapproche de mon visage et me nettoie rapidement mes larmes, je frémis à la sensation, je tente de regarder à travers la fente pour voir autre chose mais il s'est placé de sorte à ce que je ne puisse malheureusement pas le voir. Je sens sa main caresser maintenant doucement ma joue, cela me détends et me rassure, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat plus lentement, l'atmosphère est beaucoup plus douce et cette chaleur, même ce toucher me sont si nostalgique, quelle est donc ce doux sentiment qui enivre mon corps ? Tu me manques tellement et tu le sais, je sens que toi aussi tu as du mal à te retenir, tu aimerais aussi me revoir n'est-ce pas ?

Ton geste est doux, attentionné et possède tellement de tendresse mais pourtant je te sens quelque peu tendue et un peu gêné, tu essayes de te retenir mais cela ne me dérange pas, ton toucher m'a tellement manqué que rien que de pouvoir te sentir me soulage, j'ai l'impression de ne plus sentir aucune douleur, je me sens tellement bien, tu continus toujours de caresser ma joue, cela ne m'a jamais paru aussi agréable, sans le vouloir je caresse délicatement la main et le presse plus fortement contre ma joue. Je te sens un peu surpris au début mais tu e caresse encore plus tendrement, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir te voir et te sentir bien plus.

Les minutes passent et j'ai l'impression que cela dure une éternité mais pourtant cela ne me suffit pas, j'ai encore envie que tu me touches, de ressentir cette douce chaleur qui ne cesse de faire battre mon cœur à la chamade, quelle est donc cet étrange sentiment que je ressens envers toi ? Je ne le sais guère mais je me sens si bien avec cette douce chaleur, mais au moment où j'allais prendre ta main pour la laisser caresser sur mon autre joue, tu retires ta main délicatement pour faire le contour de mon visage avec ton doigt fin, je frémis encore plus à la sensation légère mais finalement tu te retires rapidement, me laissant sur ma déception.

Le temps s'écoule lentement, très lentement durant ce contact, et sans le remarquer j'ai arrêté de pleurer, mais je me sens encore un peu mal, ton touché me manque déjà et ce froid sur ma joue devient encore plus dur qu'avant, j'aurais voulu que ce moment dure pour tout une éternité... Pendant ce contact, je n'ai même pas remarqué le bruit de chaînes, ni même la chaîne, peut-être étais-je trop absorbé par ton doux touché mais je ressens l'envie de te voir, j'ai envie que tu continus ce délicieux touché qui n'a cessé de faire chavirer mon cœur. Soudain, je revois ta main apparaître avec une petite carte, je trouve cela quand même bien plus galant et poli de me le donner en _main propre_ que sous une porte blindée...

_**Je vois que tu t'ai finalement calmé et arrêté de pleurer, je préfère voir cette mine, Ciel mais pourtant je te sens encore perturbé qu'y a-t-il ?**_

Je ne suis pas tellement surpris par cette phrase, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire en moi comme un livre ouvert, je me sens beaucoup moins tendu et parviens enfin à parler correctement.

_ J'aimerai tellement te voir... J'ai envie de t'entendre..., finis-je par dire en ayant les joues brûlante.

_**Je le sais Ciel... Mais sois patent et tu en seras récompensé, je suis sûr que l'on pourra bientôt se revoir alors ne perds pas courage...**_

J'aime ces moments où j'ai l'impression que tu es malgré tout toujours là, auprès de moi en essayant de me réconforter et sans le vouloir, je me met à sourire doucement. J'ai l'impression que tu sembles de meilleure humeur toi aussi.

_ Alors promet-moi une chose... Quand je viendrai te voir, j'aurai le droit à ce toucher quand j'en aurai envie... Promis ?, propose-je avec détermination, il semble un peu surpris, mais même si tu ne voulais pas j'insisterai, tu devrais me connaître.

_***...Soupir...* Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pratiquement rien te refuser...Si c'est ce que tu désires réellement alors je le ferai, ce sera alors un secret entre nous.**_

Je souris vivement en voyant l'affirmation, je me sens tellement heureux... Que cela pourrait presque en être risible. Subitement, je sens ta main caresser doucement ma chevelure, c'est agréable et je ressens encore ce sentiment de nostalgie, j'apprécie tellement ces moments mais pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur bat à ce point-là ? Je me demande mais maintenant, **je vais pouvoir ressentir cette douce chaleur qui permettra j'espère de combler ce manque en moi et de cicatriser l'une des profondes blessure de mon être.** Je ferme doucement les yeux et me laisse bercer par la tendresse de ce geste passionné.


	34. Chapter 34

Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc le chapitre 34 de cette fic ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

**sarouto:** Contente que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que cette suite te plaira =D

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! ^^ Alors pour ta question, je sais pas trop... si je fais un calcul, cela me prendrai peut-être un peu plus de 50 chapitres... Mais je sais pas trop, ce n'est qu'une probabilité... Il se peut que je fasse moins...

**toroko-sama:** Sympa pour mon titre ! XD Mais j'avoue que j'aurai fais comme toi lol, et j'étais pliée quand j'ai vu que tu faisais 'moi aussi' avec mes phrases ! XD mais bon... Tu as aimé mon suspense ? lol Toi et tes rewiews, je pense que tu deviens de plus en plus perverse ! Mon pauvre Ciel se fait martyrisé par une lectrice XD, laisse le dans ses pensée innocent lol ! J'espère que t'as pas attendu trop longtemps lol

**cielxsebastian:** Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ce chapitre est impressionnant... Peut-être parce que je le suis moi-même ? XD (ok je sors moi aussi lol) Je trouve moi aussi que c'est quand même un bon début pour notre petit Ciel ^^ je te trouve quand même un peu sévère avec Sebastian... Il est quand même dans une situation difficile... XD Mais je te comprends ! Et non dans cette fic aussi Ciel ne sait pas qu'il est amoureux de Sebastian XD j'adore rendre ce petit inculte à ses propres sentiments XD mais dis-lui peut-être qu'il t'entendra lol

**Bocchan-chan:** J'avoue que je le torture notre pauvre Ciel mais faut le mériter pour voir Sebastian XD (ok ok je ressors...). Je pense que Sebastian aimerait le prendre surtout dans ses bras, un peu comme à l'époque... Je le plains vraiment. Alors pour tes questions, non Sebastian n'est pas défiguré (t'imagines ? Oo") et les chaînes le retiennent de quelque chose... Mais tu auras tes réponses "sois patiente XD"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 34: My heart is broking when you're not with me<span>

Aujourd'hui va être ma pire journée semblerait-il et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis ainsi. C'est juste que cela m'exaspère et m'agace tellement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois faire _cela_, mes parents le savent pourtant que je n'aime pas faire ça alors pourquoi m'oblige-t-il à la fin ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi triste ?

* * *

><p><em>Je suis en fait allé chez mes parents pour récupérer quelques affaires, il me manque des livres pour lire et j'aimerai aussi voir l'état de ma rose noire,-jusque là tout va bien, j'étais tout à fait normal- mais dès que je pose un pied à la maison, mes parents se jettent sur moi pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle qui allait être pour moi une nouvelle désastreuse.<em>

__ Ciel ! Nous avons une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !, s'exclame ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras._

__ Q-Que se passe-t-il ? Papa, Maman, vous m'étouffez !, crie-je en essayant de me libérer de leurs bras protecteurs._

__ J'ai pris des congés ! On part en vacance pour une semaine fiston, prépare vite tes bagages on part dès ce soir !, s'écrie mon père en me poussant vers ma chambre._

__ QUOI ? On-on-on part en vacance ?, demande-je outré bien que je sache parfaitement que mes parents attendent une réponse affirmative de ma part, p-p-p-pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?_

__ Parce que tu n'étais pas à la maison, voyons ! On comptait venir te chercher, mais maintenant que tu es là, fais tes valises !, explique ma mère en nous suivant rapidement._

_J'ai tenté de m'opposer mais ils ont finalement réussi à me convaincre, je suis content d'avoir quand même laissé mes affaires à la maison, je range mes affaires bien que je sois complètement énervé... Je ne comprendrai jamais mes parents mais bref, ce n'est pas grave, je peux quand même faire plaisir à mes parents de temps à autre et puis au moins cela me permettra peut-être de changer un peu d'air, je suis sûr que cela me fera du bien mais pourtant je ressens encore une certaine gêne en moi, en fait je me sens presque frustré et je n'arrive pas à en voir les raisons._

_J'ai finis de faire mes bagages et regarde la rose noir, elle s'est fanée finalement, ce n'est pas si grave, l'odeur de cette fleur est encore présente dans la pièce donc ce n'est pas comme si c'était dramatique mais je ne peux m'en empêcher de me sentir aussi triste malgré tout... J'y pense, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas allé le voir, je devrai peut-être y aller pour lui prévenir mon départ. Je décide finalement de poser mes bagages devant la porte pour que mes parents puissent les voir et les mettre dans la voiture._

__ Maman, papa ! Je sors pour un petit moment mais je reviendrai pour le départ promis ! Mes valises sont sur le seuil de la porte !, crie-je alors que je m'apprête à partir._

__ D'accord Ciel ! Reviens vite quand même et fais attention à toi !, répond ma mère avec joie._

__ Très bien !_

_Je me suis précipité dans la cave pour pouvoir lui parler. Il ouvre rapidement la petite fente pour pouvoir me donner directement ses petites écritures. Je souris et lui annonce donc la nouvelle qui semble le surprendre et rendre l'atmosphère plus lourde. En fait c'est surtout moi qui déprime de lui annoncer mon départ, mais il faut qu'il soit au courant, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'inquiète pour rien... Alors j'inspire fortement et lui annonce clairement la nouvelle._

__ … Seba... Heu... En fait, je vais partir en vacance pour une semaine... Alors ce sera normal si tu ne me vois pas, déclare-je avec une voix faible, où est passé ma détermination ?_

_Je vois sa main enchaînée sortir de la petite ouverture rectangulaire pour me donner la petite carte._

… _**Tu pars donc en vacance pour une semaine ? Tu vas où Ciel ?**_

_Je regarde la carte, il semblerait qu'il soit attristé par cette nouvelle, moi aussi je le suis mais en lisant cette carte cela me rend encore plus triste, je me demande bien pourquoi..._

__ Je suis désolé mais mes parents ne m'ont pas dis la destination, ils ont voulu me garder la surprise. _

_**Ce n'est pas grave... Il est bon des fois de partir un peu pour se changer les idées alors ne t'inquiète pas, amuse-toi bien là-bas !Mais tu me sembles un peu attristé, tu ne devrais pas faire cette tête Ciel...**_

__ Je-je-je ne suis pas triste ! C'est juste que je vais me... Sentir encore seul, c'est tout..., réponds-je sincèrement en sentant mes joues rougir._

_Tu es surpris dans un premier temps mais je ne fais que dire la vérité, tu me manqueras quand je partirai... Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul car j'ai moi-même l'impression que tu en seras plus qu'attristé._

… _**Je vois, cela me fais plaisir de t'entendre dire ça,ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu t'amuseras bien Ciel... Soit content de pouvoir partir, si un jour tu te rappelles de moi je t'emmènerais quelque part promis, alors profite bien de ce moment pour l'instant d'accord ?**_

_Tout en tendant la petite carte, il tendit sa main pour me caresser doucement la tête, ce geste me touche énormément, je me sens bien. Je me met à rougir mais acquiesce de la tête, il semble amuser, ce n'est pas comme si son geste me dérangeait mais je me sens un peu gêné, pourquoi est-ce-que mon cœur bat aussi vite ?_

_Sa main caresse affectueusement le long de ma joue et taquine mon nez, je rigole légèrement. Puis je vois son doigt pointé vers la direction des escaliers, j'ai bien compris, il veut que je m'en aille sûrement parce que je vais être en retard. Je le salue rapidement et pars de la cave pour aller chez moi. _

* * *

><p>Et voilà, maintenant je suis dans un avion pour au moins 1h00, cela n'est pas très excitant mais ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus, en fait je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à penser autre chose qu'à lui, et puis pourquoi n'arrive-je donc toujours pas à terminer ce mot ? Pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment de remord ? Tout cela me rend si perplexe mais j'espère trouvé les réponses pendant cette petite escapade et sans le vouloir, j<em>e finis par m'endormir avec pour dernière pensée, cette personne enchaînée.<em>


	35. Chapter 35

Bon alors bonjour, je suis encore en retard U.U *va partir se jeter un de ces jours...* Donc heu... Je crois que je vais retarder un peu les publications pour reprendre mon avance. Je suis vraiment navrée ! Mais j'essaierai de rattraper mon retard promis ! Voila merci encore de vos rewiews ! Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 35: First day, first place of my memorie<span>

Nous sommes arrivés extrêmement tard je pense, mais comme je dormais je ne sais pas trop quand nous sommes rentrés mais il semblerait qu'on soit à une de nos maisons de vacance à Paris, donc je suppose que nous sommes à Paris, je suis encore fatigué... Je me demande quelle heure il est... Je me lève pour regarder un peu la pièce sombre, j'ouvre les fenêtres pour laisser l'air et le soleil pénétrer ma chambre, étrange, la température est bien plus élevé que celle de Londres... Je me retourne et vois les valises, je crois que je vais les laisser comme ils sont -je suis beaucoup trop fatigué pour ranger mes affaires maintenant...- je descends et bizarrement, il n'y a personne... Je regarde sur la table basse, un petit mot de mes parents, il semblerait qu'ils soient partis en promenade amoureuse, bon au moins je suis tranquille pour un moment.

Je me demande ce qu'il fait, s'il va bien, s'il a mangé, s'il est sorti de sa chambre... Mais maintenant que j'y pense, depuis quand je pense à ce genre de chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis de cette manière quand il s'agit de lui ? Je remet le papier à sa place et me dirige vers la sortie, à peine j'ouvre la porte qu'une vive lumière m'envahit, cela fait un peu mal aux yeux mais je les ouvre rapidement et vois que la demeure est entouré d'herbes, de fleurs, en fait c'est la prairie tout autour... On est vraiment à Paris ? -ou dans la 'petite maison dans la prairie' ?- (NDA: Faut vraiment le faire, je sais XD) Je soupire de frustration, j'ai l'impression que mes parents m'ont bien eu sur ce coup-là...

Je n'y prête plus attention et m'adapte rapidement aux nouvelles conditions, je marche un peu dans l'herbe et respire l'air frais et pure. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais plus respiré cet air, je me laisse facilement bercer par le doux vent et regarde un peu les horizons, en fait la ville semble un peu plus loin... Mais je suppose qu'il faut aller en voiture et que cela prendra au moins une bonne heure pour atteindre Paris, je préfère en fait rester ici et rester au calme en plus, je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de reconnaître les lieux, cela m'est nostalgique mais pourtant cela reste néanmoins étrange, je suis sûr que je suis allé autre part quand j'étais ici, j'ai dû courir dans les alentours...

Sans réellement de conviction, je marche un peu dans les alentours de la maison quand je me rappelle d'un petit chemin que j'avais pris en étant petit, j'essaie de me rappeler de la direction que j'ai pris. Au bout de longues minutes, j'aperçois une petite fontaine, comme celle sur les grande place, je suis surpris c'est plutôt rare d'en voir un en aussi bon état dans ce genre d'endroit. Soudain, j'ai mal à la tête, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de connaître ce lieu ? Je me sens étrange... J'ai encore envie de quelque chose... Mais quoi bon sang ?

_"Je cours à travers la prairie pour me cacher, je n'arrête pas de rigoler, c'est vers la période où mes parents étaient encore libres et viennent jouer avec moi. Je vois une magnifique fontaine, cela me surprend un peu mais je me cache rapidement derrière cette dernière. Je ricane doucement en pensant que mes parents ne vont jamais me trouver._

__ ._

_Je sursaute en entendant quelque chose, j'ai peur qu'on me gronde alors je me retourne pour soupirer de soulagement... Ce n'était que …_

__ Tu m'as fais peur ! Tu ne devrais pas rester derrière les gens quand tu leur adresses la parole !, crie-je en cachant ma gêne._

__ ._

__ Bref, que fais-tu ici ? Je ne pensais pas que tu partirais toi aussi..., demande-je en tentant de changer de sujet de conversation._

__ ._

__ Ah bon ? Très bien, de toute façon je m'en doutais un peu..., fais-je avec un air souriant bien que cela m'attriste._

__ ._

__ Oui j'arrive !_

_Je cours après quelque chose et donne ma main pour prendre quelque chose... Je semble heureux, en fait, je suis content qu'il soit là, c'est vrai que je suis content d'être avec mes parents mais je pense que je suis quand même plus à l'aise avec lui. Je marche avec lui vers sa demeure, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire bêtement bien que lui semble un peu soucieux. Je me demande ce qui se passe pour qu'il semble pensif..."_

J'ouvre mes yeux pour revoir la place, c'est donc encore un endroit où je l'ai vu... Mais je me demande ce qui cela peut-il être pour que je me sente aussi proche, soudain je remarque une personne, une personne vêtue entièrement de rouge... Je déglutie difficilement et m'approche de cette fameuse personne, il marmonne quelque chose de complètement incompréhensible et j'aimerai vraiment comprendre ce qu'il dit quand j'entends enfin une petite phrase de sa part.

_ Pff... Vraiment ! Moi qui pensais qu'on allait enfin être seul... voilà où je me trouve !, s'énerva tout seul le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge.

_ … Grell ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?, demande-je en me préparant à recevoir un pic de sa part.

_ Et voilà ! Maintenant, il y a le marmot ! Je suis moi aussi en vacances ! Alors laisse moi tranquille !, s'écrie le jeune homme en me plaquant quelque chose contre mon torse et en s'en allant …

Je reste figé, pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je lui parle, il s'énerve et s'en va sans même me donner un regard ou en étant plus accueillant... Je n'y prête plus attention et regarde plutôt ce qu'il m'a plaqué contre le torse... Une lettre ? Je me demande qui m'a écrit cette lettre et surtout pourquoi est-ce-que c'est Grell qui me la donne ? Je fronce des sourcils et au moment où j'allais lire la lettre, Grell m'interpelle avec sa voix strident.

_ Au fait gamin !, s'écrie Grell en se rapprochant de moi, ce qui me fait déglutir encore plus difficilement...

_ Quoi... ?

_ Pourquoi continus-tu toujours à chercher ton passé ? ET SURTOUT LUI ?, hurle Grell en frappant le sol du pied.

_ Qui ça lui ?, demande-je de manière surpris.

_ Pff... Et dire que tu t'en rappelles même pas ! Alors franchement là, je ne le comprends pas ! Bon laisse tomber gamin ! Tu m'exaspères trop !

Et voilà encore une fois, il me laisse en plan, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore une fois... ? En tout cas, je ne comprends vraiment pas la nature de sa question... Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si triste maintenant ? Si je cherche mon passé, c'est pour me comprendre et lui fait parti de mon passé alors cela est tout à fait normal... Alors pourquoi pose-t-il cette question ? Je ne comprends vraiment rien sur cette personne... Je soupire et retourne à la maison avec en main la fameuse lettre que m'a donné Grell.


	36. Chapter 36

Salut tout le monde ! Voila donc enfin le chapitre 36 XD ! Je suis désolée de ce grand retard mais j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps ! Vraiment désolée ! Mais je suis pas sûr de pouvoir reprendre aussi mon rythme, donc je verrais comment je vais publier ! :| Voila bonne lecture !

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Je pense que la fin va prendre un bon moment avant d'arriver XD, tu vas devoir encore patienter XP et désolé pour tout ce retard ! Alors pour ta requête hum... Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais je crois que je pourrais pas... Cela m'écœurerait trop de faire autre chose que du CielXSebastian... Je reste fidèle à ce couple vraiment navrée...

**sarouto:** Salut ! =D Alors en effet, le chapitre est plus court que l'autre mais je fais des chapitres très souvent inégalement réparti... Mais je suis quand même que le chapitre t'ai plu ! J'espère que celui-là va aussi te plaire :3

**toroko-sama:** Perverse jusqu'à la fin ! XD Mais ça va pas de t'imaginer des trucs comme ça ! lol ! (mais je dois avouer que l'idée reste tentante XD) Et oui je savais pour la signification de rewiew X)

**Bocchan-chan:** J'aime bien faire cette aspect de Grell XD Je trouve ça hilarant bien qu'en réalité il ne le veuille pas réellement... Et je suis d'accord ! Un Sébastian ne s'oublie pas comme ça voyons ! è.é alors pour la venue de Grell, tu comprendras pourquoi un peu plus tard. Voila bonne lecture =D

Voila bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 36: I can't believe in what you say<span>

Le chant des oiseaux me fait sortir de mon sommeil, j'aimerai encore dormir un peu mais j'entends subitement des pas dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvre dans un grand bruit et je me lève difficilement pour faire face au nouveau venu, mon père. Il me regarde joyeux alors que moi, je lui lance un regard noir, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire la grâce matinée aujourd'hui...

_ Allez Ciel ! Lève-toi ! Aujourd'hui on va à la pêche !, s'écrie mon père fou de joie avec toute sa panoplie de bon pêcheur.

_ … J'arrive..., murmure-je en faisant une moue boudeuse.

_ Très bien ! Je t'attends en bas avec ta mère ! Dépêche-toi compris ?, fais mon père tout en s'apprêtant à partir.

_ Oui..., réponds-je en me levant du lit pour qu'il s'en aille enfin.

Je vois mon père partir et à peine entends-je la porte se refermer que je m'écroule littéralement sur le lit. Je suis tellement fatigué, mais je pense que cela me fera du bien et au moins, je pourrai passer un peu plus de temps avec ma famille, je suis sûr que cela leur fera plaisir... Pourtant, je me sens encore frustré et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, peut-être est-ce parce que je n'ai toujours pas lu la lettre. C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas pu lire la lettre hier à cause de mes parents et cela m'a franchement agacé, il n'y a que Michael qui soit parvenu à me calmer (NDA: Veuillez m'excuser j'ai complètement oublié de parler du chat lol !). Je me lève du lit et me prépare rapidement pour partir sans bien évidemment oublier la petite lettre, j'aurai sûrement le temps de la lire quand je serai à la pêche, d'ailleurs je me demande où est-ce qu'on peut pêcher ici...

Nous sommes au bord de la rivière et mon père m'explique l'art de la pêche ainsi que tout ses rudiments, c'est plutôt amusant de voir mon père en pleine forme et faire aussi un peu le professeur. J'aime beaucoup cette atmosphère que nous entretenons en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que tout est redevenu comme avant même si cela est purement impossible. Finalement -bien que je ne le voulais pas- j'ai fais quelques essaie et j'ai réussi à attraper quelques poissons, j'en suis plutôt content, cette expérience est forte enrichissante ! Je pense que j'en referai un peu plus tard quand je serai peut-être à la retraite... (NDA 2: Déjà à cet âge ? XD) Finalement je m'isole, en prétextant que je suis fatigué, pour aller vers un petit lac que j'ai vu sur la route, mes parents acceptent rapidement et ma laisse partir un peu plus loin.

* * *

><p>Au bout de longue minutes, j'arrive finalement au bord du petit lac avec Michael, je le regarde attendri. Je me met contre un arbre pour avoir un peu d'ombre et à mes côtés Michael qui dort en boule, je sors la lettre et l'examine sous toute les coutures quand je remarque une petite écriture: <em><strong>À l'attention de Ciel <strong>_sans le vouloir, je me met à rougir vivement. Il... M'a vraiment écrit ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur bat aussi vite subitement, et pourquoi je me sens comme gêné ? Je soupire et prends en main la fameuse lettre.

_**Chère Ciel,**_

_**Bonjour Ciel, si tu reçois cette lettre cela veut dire que cette «chose» t'a bien donné mon message et vois-tu j'en suis soulagé... Tu dois un peu trouvé idiot de ma part d'espérer que tu reçois cette lettre mais cela est pourtant si important à mes yeux. Bref, dis-moi alors comment sont tes vacances ? Tu t'amuses au moins ? Te connaissant, tu dois ronchonner ou ne pas réellement en profiter... Mais j'espère malgré tout que tu arrives à te détendre et que l'on puisse bientôt se revoir. Comme tu l'as si bien dis le jour de ton départ, je pense que je suis un déboussolé que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés, je crois que tu me manques déjà... Tu sais Ciel... Finalement, je me demande si je ne devrai pas me **__**montrer pour que tu te rappelles peut-être enfin de moi et que tout puisse redevenir comme avant. J'aimerai tellement mais il y a aussi tellement de chose qui m'en empêchent que cela m'agace vraiment. J'espère qu'un jour, tu seras capable de me pardonner, de pardonner la personne horrible que je suis qui ne cesse de te faire souffrir. Ah... Ciel,tu manques tellement mais cessons de parler de moi. Je me demande comment tu passes tes vacances et où tu es finalement allé, cela me turlupines quand même que ta famille est décidée de partir aussi brusquement mais bon. Je pense que cela te fera du bien quand même de changer d'air et qui sait... Peut-être que tu auras mûri et que tu ne vas plus pleurer, mais je pense que cela n'arrivera jamais *ricane*, tu es et resteras toujours Ciel Phantomhive. Bon, je pense que je vais te laisser tranquille, j'espère encore une fois que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tu me raconteras tout ça à ton retour. **_

_**Amicalement, le jeune homme à la cave qui ne cesse de penser à toi tout les jours... **_

_ Huhuhuhuhu... Il semblerait qu'il tient toujours à toi, mon petit... Hihihihi ! Cela en est presque hilarant !, parle subitement une voix assez stridente et sombre, ce qui me fait sursauter.

_ En effet, je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait écrire une telle lettre !, s'écrie soudainement une autre voix beaucoup plus mielleuse et avec un ton ironique.

Je referme brusquement la lettre en sentant mes joues brûler et me relève rapidement pour faire face aux deux inconnus. Je suis complètement surpris, tout le monde s'est donné rendez-vous ici où quoi ? Je reconnais très facilement Undertaker avec son visage sinistre et l'autre... J'ai l'impression de le connaître mais où déjà... Ah ! Je m'en rappelle ! L'asiatique avec sa copine la dernière fois quand je suis allé dans le parc ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? Je ne comprends vraiment rien. Je les regarde et ils sourient bêtement tout les deux, c'est vraiment un duo étrange... Je détourne rapidement mon visage en me souvenant de ma gêne et de la chaleur au niveau de mes joues.

_ Oh ! Il semblerait qu'il ne s'en rappelle toujours pas ~ Je **le** pleins !, s'écrit le jeune asiatique avec un sourire plutôt démoniaque.

_ Au lieux de parler aussi énigmatiquement, pourriez-vous me donner votre identité ?, demandais-je froidement.

_ Je m'appelle Lau mais cela n'est pas si important, n'est-ce pas garçon-kun ?, murmure-t-il dans mon dos avant même que je ne l'ai vu se déplacer.

Je suis surpris et perplexe, comment a-t-il fait pour arriver derrière moi alors que je ne l'ai même pas vu se déplacer. Je ne fais rien et lui lance un regard noir mais avant même que j'ai pu faire un mouvement, j'entendis des branches craquer sous le poids d'une personne: Undertaker. Il a un sourire louche et je le fiche, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion bien que je ressente une certaine crainte. Finalement, l'homme aux cheveux gris se trouve devant moi avec un sourire étrange, je me méfie et m'apprête à reculer quand je sens une main m'empêcher de faire mon action, celle de Lau, je fronce des sourcils et regarde cette fois la personne qui est en face de moi.

_ Hihihihihihihi... Mon Petit, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne devrais pas à te sentir aussi effrayé ! Mais je dois dire que cette réaction est vraiment amusante !, commençait la voyant avec un rire sinistre.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par là ?, ma voix se fait forte bien que je me sens inquiet.

_ Étant donné que tu mets beaucoup de temps pour te souvenir de ton passé -et que la plupart sont des souvenirs inutiles- donc, on va t'aider à te remémorer un souvenir qui va sûrement te choquer mais aussi à t'aider dans ta quête. Tu es prêt mon petit ? C'est tout simple et bénef pour toi, il suffit de boire cette tasse.

Avec un large sourire d'hypocrite, il me tend la tasse. Je regarde a tasse qui me semble particulièrement louche, vu sa couleur et je déglutis difficilement, est-ce qu'ils vont réellement m'aider ? Et que veut-il dire par "choquer" ? Et comment se fait-il que cette boisson étrange puisse me faire rappeler quoi que ce soit ? Je crois que je m'embrouille un peu et j'ai franchement du mal à croire ce qu'ils me disent ces deux-là, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix car Lau me pousse de manière brutale tandis que Undertaker me tends la tasse sous mon nez.

_ … Cette... "Chose" va réellement m'aider à me rappeler de quelque chose ?, demandais-je en le regardant avec un air de dégoût, ce qui le fait glousser bruyamment.

_ Hihihihihihihihi... Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu ne crains rien en la buvant ! Alors bois mon petit, sinon on finira jamais...

Je soupire bruyamment pour montrer mon ennuie, mais je prends mon courage à deux mains pour prendre et boire la tasse. Je la fixe quelque secondes et me décide rapidement à la boire d'une traite. Elle a un goût extrêmement sucrée et le mélange est assez étrange, je sens comme le goût de pâtisseries, de menthe et d'autre choses plus étrange les une que les autres, je crois que je n'ai jamais bu quelque chose d'aussi infecte... Mais ne prêtant pas attention aux goût, j'avale tout d'un coup la tasse et rend l'objet à son propriétaire, je tousse un peu, sentant encore l'arrière goût dans ma bouche et attends. Il ne se passe rien... Ils se sont fichés de moi ou je rêve ? Je suis sur le point de leur hurler dessus quand j'ai le vertige et la vision qui se trouble. Sans le vouloir, je tombe vers les bras de Undertaker, plus souriant que jamais, et finis par sombrer dans un noir plus profond que jamais.

_"Aujourd'hui est un jour pluvieux, beaucoup trop pluvieux mais ceci ne me fait rien. Ma mère me donne un parapluie mais je ne prends même pas la peine de l'ouvrir, mon cœur est dans le même état que ce ciel alors à quoi bon de se protéger de la pluie alors que cette dernière peut vous soulager d'un certain côté ? En tout cas, je suis entièrement trempé et je me sens tellement mal en ce moment. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Je ne comprends pas. Nous arrivons finalement à **son** enterrement, je crois que c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi triste, je ne veux pas le perdre dans ces conditions... Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu mort ? En me laissant derrière toi, tu m'avais pourtant promis d'être avec moi jusqu'à la fin, pourtant j'ai 8 ans et tu es parti... Sans rien me dire._

* * *

><p><em>Nous avons passé tout le rituel de l'enterrement, les autres sont partie depuis bien longtemps mais pourtant, notre famille reste encore ici... Sûrement parce que nous sommes les personnes le plus proche, oui, je suis le seul qui pleure à ce point sa mort et qui reste encore choqué de cet événement. Je suis encore jeune alors il est tout à fait normal que je pleure de toutes les larmes de mon cœur lorsque je perds la personne qui m'est le plus cher... Mes larmes continuent à couler à flot bien que je sache que cela le blesse profondément mais je ne parviens pas à les arrêter, je m'approche de ta tombe nonchalamment, je touche la pierre si froide et trempée, je ne dis rien,<strong> je souffre en silence<strong>. La pluie qui ne cesse de nous frapper me fait comprendre à quel point maintenant que tu es loin de moi. Est-ce que le ciel pleure aussi pour toi ? Je... Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?_

_**Sous la pluie douloureuse, je prononce ce nom qui ne cessera de faire souffrir mon cœur à présent. Mon cœur sera simplement baigné par mes larmes de douleurs sans fin.**"_

Je me réveille en sursaut avec les larmes aux yeux. J'ai très vite mal à la tête, peut-être à cause du mouvement brusque, je regarde autour de moi sur le coup, dans un état de panique, je vois Undertaker et Lau ricaner tout les deux. Ils semblent tout les deux satisfait de ma réaction alors que moi je ne comprends plus rien, j'ai la respiration saccadée et je sens mon cœur battre à tout vitesse bien que j'ai cette sensation d'être compressé. Quel est ce souvenir ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que... Je ne comprends plus rien ! Comment se fait-il que...

_ … Il... Est mort... ?, demandais-je faiblement en sentant mes larmes couler de plus en plus.

_ Hihihihihihihi... À toi de découvrir la vérité maintenant mon petit... Hihihihihihi..., me répond Undertaker avec un sourire qui grandit de plus en plus en voyant ma réaction.

_ … La... Vérité ?, répétais-je en sentant mon cœur s'accélérer.

_ **Je me demande comment tu vas voir les choses maintenant garçon-kun...**, murmura Lau avec un ton plutôt effrayant.

Que vais-je faire maintenant ? S'il... Est mort... Qui est donc cette personne au fond de cette cave ?


	37. Chapter 37

Salut tout le monde ! Je sais je suis très très très en retard... Mais voila finalement le chapitre 37 ! Et je me permet de vous prévenir que comme je suis EXTREMEMENT occupée à faire pas mal de chose... Je ne pourrai pas trop gérer mes fics, donc je les mets en pause provisoire je pense et je m'excuse pour toute celles et ceux qui lisent mes fics et qui aimeraient avoir la suite ! J'essaierai de tout faire très rapidement ! Promis ! Mais voila j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ! ^^' alors bonne lecture à vous tous et merci de votre compréhension...

**Meika:** Merci beaucoup Meika ! Ce que tu me dis me fais extrêmement plaisir et je suis ravie que mes fics te plaisent =D, tu as eu la fois de lire les 36 chapitres ?

(surtout depuis le début XD?) O.o" Incroyable ! Merci vraiment en tout cas =D. La fin est assez étrange je le conçoie XD Mais est-il réellement mort... Hum... Tu le sauras plus tard XD moi j'adore être sadique alors attends toi à avoir tout le temps du suspens XP

**Adelle:** Ma petite Adelle ! XD Voyons ce que tu as à me proposer XD Tu n'es pas allé à un terrain de baseball ? Tant mieux lol ! Pas envie de te voir mourir tout de suite XD Alors maintenant réponse à tes questions XD

- Le continu est un étrange mélange d'Undertaker alors je ne sais pas trop comment il a fait... XD

- Il a un rôle bien plus important que ça XD (mais tu le trouveras pas XD)

- Hum... Sebastian est bien la personne morte

- Il te le dira comment il est dans un chapitre XD (mais pas par écrasement XD)

- Je ne pense pas que Ciel ait un rapport avec sa mort...

- Ah ça tu le sauras dans le chapitre de Sebastian avec son passé XD

- Plus ou moins, mais ces deux là font surtout ça parce qu'ils ont été payés et veulent s'amuser de la situation x)

- Les parents avaient envie de repos et de passer un peu plus de temps avec Ciel, après tout ces derniers temps, il s'est pas mal éloigné d'eux...

Ton hypothèse est fausse maintenant XD Mais moi aussi j'adore quand tu dis ça lol

Les chaînes, je ne dirais pas à quoi ils servent mais Sebastian est au rang de riche, pour avoir un manoir et des domestiques, impressionnant hein ? XD Et pour l'hôpital, hum... Tu sauras pourquoi il y était et surtout dans le même que celui de Ciel.

Alors pour la chose horrible, ce qu'à fais Sebastian je pense que c'est surtout pour l'abandon qu'il a fais, mais il se peut tout aussi qu'il y ait une autre raison... (j'adore être sadique XD)

Oui moi aussi je lis les scans et franchement c'est terrible ! XD Moi j'adore Undertaker et surtout ces yeux maintenant XD mais bon... lol

**toroko-sama:** Mon retour n'aura pas duré longtemps XD ! J'avoue que la pêche... -_-" y a de quoi aller se jeter dans un lac XD... Mais t'es une grosse perverse démoniaque toi lol ! Faut qu'on se calme, cette fic est censée être soft lol et je ne pense pas que Ciel aurait apprécié de se rappeler aussi subitement de quelque chose d'aussi chaud XD Moi aussi je vois bien Ciel accusé Sebastian de fake XP mais bon il a des doutes maintenant qu'il sait que Sebastian est mort... XD

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Tu t'attendais pas à celle là hein ? XD En fait personne ne s'y attendait je crois et surtout je sens qu'on va me tuer XD non, ce n'est pas une blague de Undertaker et Lau, Sebastian est réellement mort ! Bah, pour ta demande, je verrais si je peux mais je ne te promets rien...

**sarouto:** Eh si je peux ! Car je suis une sadique auteure ! XD Faudra t'habituer ! lol XD Mais je t'assure c'est bien notre petit Sebastian qui est dead ! Mais bon... Je dois avouer que cela doit être choquant... lol

Eh bien voila, merci à vous tous et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: If you're really dead... So who are you and why are you here ? Can I believe in you ?<p>

Depuis que ce souvenir est revenu, je n'ai cessé d'être inquiet et d'être mal-à-l'aise jusqu'à la fin de notre petit séjour. J'ai plutôt facilement trompé mes parents avec un large sourire quand je suis revenu et je leur ai dis que cette sieste m'a fais un grand bien mais pour ce qui est de Michael, il a tout de suite compris mes doutes et mes peurs malgré ma comédie... Je me rappelle d'ailleurs qu'il ne m'a même pas adressé un regard tellement j'étais inquiet et que je ne m'occupais pas de lui. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète le plus et il le sait alors pas la peine d'essayer de me réconforter alors que je suis complètement abattu. Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien, ce souvenir est-il réelle ? N'est-ce pas quelque chose de truqué ? Et puis cette boisson, comment a-t-elle bien pu me faire souvenir un événement ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Maintenant je me sens tout le temps offusqué et inquiet, inquiet d'être trompé... Mais pourtant...

Chaque sentiments, chaque mots que tu m'as envoyé, chaque sensations et puis cette chaleur et ton touché, cela n'est pas un leurre, c'est réellement lui j'en suis sûr, mon cœur en est certain... Mais alors pourquoi ce souvenir me trouble à ce point ? Et comment vais-je faire pour le voir à présent ? Je ne pourrai pas lui cacher mon incertitude mais peut-être qu'à ce moment-là tout sera fixe, je pourrai peut-être comprendre ce que cela veut dire. J'ai encore du mal à croire malgré tout, tu serais... Vraiment _**mort **_? Est-ce pour cela que je ressens ce sentiment de peur et d'abandon, car tu es parti sans tenir cette promesse que nous nous sommes faites ? Sûrement, mais j'ai quand même la sensation qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui me pousse à penser ainsi. Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Aller te voir ? Et te poser cette question qui me brûle les lèvres ? Et que va-t-il se passer après ? Vais-je être réduit en désespoir ? Vas-tu me rejeter ? Je ne sais plus... Tout cela est devenu si trouble à présent... **Mon cœur se brouille dans mes propres peurs, est-ce que tu sauras me réconforter ?**

Nous sommes finalement rentrés et mes parents sont occupés à ranger nos habits. Je les regarde faire pendant un petit moment et leur annonce mon départ pour un bon petit bout de temps, aucun des deux ne s'opposent et je m'en vais avec Michael dans mes bras, c'est bizarre aujourd'hui il semble un peu triste. Je me sens un peu triste pour lui mais ne dis rien, je caresse juste sa tête pour qu'il sache que je m'inquiète quand même pour lui.

Je marche lentement, je ne suis pas très pressé de retourner au manoir et de surtout... Aller lui parler ou lui demander ma question, mais pourtant j'aimerai lui en parler le plus rapidement possible. Bon, je pense que dès que j'arrive au manoir... Je vais lui en parler, c'est mieux que de m'accrocher à un usurpateur... Je me demande comment il va réagir et puis je trouve que depuis j'ai eu ce souvenir, tout se bouscule, cela est si étrange pour moi. Je ne comprends pas ce sentiment étrange dans mon corps, je suis déçu et triste mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quand même autre chose à côté, mais quoi ? L'atmosphère est vraiment lourde en ce moment et pas que ça, il y a ma tête aussi qui est lourde, je ne comprends vraiment plus rien ! J'en ai marre !

Je suis finalement arrivé au manoir et je me sens nerveux, je suis beaucoup trop tendu mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer, comment vais-je faire pour lui parler tranquillement maintenant ? Je soupire pour essayer d'évacuer le stress et rentre dans le manoir, Michael saute hors de mes bras et cours dans le long couloir, je le suis machinalement, ne voulant pas trop me presser. Mais j'ai quand même envie de connaître la réponse à ma question, s'il est mort... Qui est donc cette personne ? Mais je suis rapidement coupé dans mes pensés par les bruits et les cris venant du jardin, je ne prête plus attention au chat et me dirige vers la source du boucan, comme je m'en doutais c'était les domestiques. Il semblerait qu'ils aient encore une fois fais des bêtises. Je me demande comment le propriétaire des lieux les supporte. Ils me regardent et me saluent de manière polis bien qu'ils soient tous sale, j'en fais de même et m'en vais TRÈS rapidement, avant qu'il ne m'interpelle encore plus, je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai surtout très envie de le revoir et de lui parler malgré mon doute et mon cœur en pleine palpitation.

Je suis finalement arrivé à la cave et aucun domestique m'a dis quoi que ce soit, je suppose donc qu'ils ont reçu un ordre venant de leurs maître. J'entends les bruits de chaînes derrière la porte mais qui semble en agitation, je fronce des yeux, est-ce que tu serais occupé ? J'hésite, tu sembles légèrement étrange aujourd'hui, tu n'as même pas encore remarqué ma présence, cela ne te ressemble vraiment pas. Peut-être devrais-je te laisser tranquille aujourd'hui, mais... Cela me paraît vraiment important et je ne veux pas laisser les choses traîner. Avec un pas hésitant, je m'approche de la porte, le bruit des chaînes ne change pas de rythme, tu ne me remarque toujours pas, je ne sais trop pourquoi mais j'ai un pincement au niveau du cœur.

_ Heu... Sebas... Enfin... Tu es là ?, bafouais-je en prêtant attention que ma voix soit assez forte pour être entendue.

Les bruits de chaînes s'arrêtent tout de suite après que ma voix s'est éteinte, tu sembles hésiter quelques instants, mais tu m'ouvres finalement la petite fente, je vois ta main se rapprocher doucement de moi. Je comptais me laisser faire, quand je me rappelle subitement de ce moment si douloureux et par réflexe, je recule d'un pas et si ce n'était pas lui ? Que vais je faire ? Ta main s'arrête dans son élan, je peux sentir de l'anxiété et de l'hésitation dans ton arrêt provisoire, j'ai l'impression que tu essaies de comprendre ma peur et mes doutes, mais peut-être aussi as-tu peur que je ne découvre la vérité et que tu ne sois pas vraiment... Celui que je cherche.

Je vois ta main revenir dans la pièce avec hésitation, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû agir ainsi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal maintenant. Je vois ta main revenir vers moi avec un petit carton, je la prends avec hésitation. Depuis que j'ai eu ce recul, j'ai l'impression que l'ambiance est devenue plus lourde, tellement que j'ai du mal à respirer. J'inspire un grand cour et regarde la carte, que vas-tu donc me dire ?

_**Bonjour Ciel, comment vas-tu ? Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui tu sois encore inquiet et que tu aies des doutes... Veux-tu m'en parler ?**_

Tes paroles -enfin surtout la manière dont tu t'exprimes- sont douces et calmes, beaucoup trop à mon goût, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est comme à l'époque... Je me sens vraiment mal de devoir douter de toi...

_ … Bonjour... Je... Je vais plutôt bien... Mais bref, tu as raison. J'ai des doutes et j'aimerai t'en parler, demandais-je d'un ton faible et triste.

_**Qu'y a-t-il ? Cela me semble bien sérieux...**_

_ … En effet... En fait... J'aimerai que tu te montres à moi...

La carte met beaucoup plus de temps à venir vers moi, je pense que tu es surpris de ma déclaration.

… _**Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas, pas maintenant... Mais pourquoi me demander ça aussi subitement ? Que s'est-il passé pendant tes vacances ?**_

J'inspire profondément, je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement au plus profond de mon cœur. J'ai peur... Peur de te perdre encore une fois mais cette fois, pour toujours...

_ … Je ne vais pas te mentir... En fait, je me suis rappeler d'un souvenir qui semble... Très important..., commençais-je doucement en marquant une pause, pause qui semble bien trop longue pour toi.

_**Mais encore ?**_

_ … Je... J'ai vu..., je sens mes larmes couler; la tension est devenue trop importante pour mon petit cœur, j'ai vu ton enterrement... Ce jour funeste, où j'ai pleuré de toute mon âme. Le jour où j'ai perdu l'être qui m'est plus chère !

J'entends un petit bruit de chaîne, tu es surpris. Maintenant comment vas-tu réagir... ? J'attends quelques secondes qui passent mais toujours rien, mes larmes s'accentuent, alors mes doutes s'avéraient-elles justes ?

_ Si cette personne que j'ai cherché... Depuis tout ce temps est mort... Alors qui es-tu ?, continuais-je en enlevant mes larmes.

Tu ne me réponds toujours pas, je me sens encore plus mal et mon cœur commence à devenir lourd dans ma poitrine...

_ Réponds-moi ! Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi joues-tu ce rôle ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que tu lui ressemble à ce point ?, criais-je dans le désespoir.

Le temps passe mais je vois finalement ta main ressortir avec une autre carte, je suis surpris mais prends rapidement le petit bout de carton.

… _**Sans vouloir t'offenser ou t'effrayer ou même me moquer de toi... Je suis bien l'homme que tu cherches depuis tout ce temps...**_

J'écarquille littéralement des yeux, est-ce qu'il ne se moquerait pas un peu de moi par hasard ? Comment pourrait-il être la personne que je cherche puisque cette dernière est morte ? Je ne comprends plus rien, en quoi dois-je croire à présent ? Sans que je puisse avoir ma réponse, il me tend une autre carte.

_**Je sais que cela est difficile à croire mais c'est la pure et simple vérité.**_

Je grince des dents, en quoi est-ce la vérité ? Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce qu'il affirme ! C'est triste à admettre mais... Tant qu'il ne m'aura pas donné une preuve formelle que ce soit lui... Il restera un parfait inconnu.

_ Donne moi une preuve de ce que tu me dis.

Une grand silence se fit entre nous... Eh bien, il semblerait que Monsieur n'ait pas très envie de se montrer à moi !

_ Très bien, si c'est comme ça... Tant que tu ne me donneras pas une confirmation de ton identité, **je ne reviendrai plus jamais te voir !**

Et sur ces mots, je repars de la cave avec **le cœur lourd ainsi qu'une sensation de dévastation.**


	38. Chapter 38

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis revenue plutôt vite non ? XD Bon bon voici donc le chapitre 38 ! Eh oui, déjà... Cela va bientôt dire aussi la fin de cette fic TT Elle va bien me manquer ... Mais bref, j'espère que ce chapitre saura vous plaire ! =)

**sarouto:** On dirait que tu t'emmêles les pinceaux XD, j'avoue que c'est très compliqué mais Sebastian te l'expliquera bien mieux que moi ! lol

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** C'est vrai que là, ça sent pas très bon là lol mais bon... Tu comprendras pourquoi Sebastian ne peut pas se montrer.

**toroko-sama:** Et pour ton plaisir, je suis revenue plus tôt que prévu ! =D Cette fic est vraiment compliqué lol ! Je dois dire que moi-même je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux à un moment ! ^^' ben Michael, tu va pas le revoir avant un bon moment maintenant... mdr ! Bon ton esprit est toujours aussi pervers... Je pense que Ciel en sera choqué s'il le voit... XD Et pas touche à mes persos ! Sinon je te frappe lol

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 38: Am I... Really in love ?<span>

_"… Je ne reviendrai plus jamais te voir !"_

Ces mots ne cessaient de résonner dans ma tête depuis hier soir. Cela me perturbe tellement que je n'ai même pas fermé l'œil de la nuit... Je me demande comment il a réagit, est qu'il se sent désemparé et triste ? En est-il soulagé ? Est-ce qu'il ressent ce même sentiment de douleur que moi ? J'en ai marre, je ne comprends rien à la situation, tout est devenu si étrange subitement que cela m'agace. Je n'ai même pas osé rester dans le manoir, mais je ne sais si c'était à cause de la rage ou de la gêne. En plus, je me rappelle que quand je suis parti, j'avais vu Michael, dans un état plutôt étrange. Il semblait en colère, surtout quand il m'a regardé, je me demande bien pourquoi... Mais là n'est pas le problème ! Aujourd'hui, il n'y a personne à la maison, alors autant sortir de ce lit.

Je me prépare grossièrement et me dirige vers le salon, et regarde le mot sur la table, mes parents ne vont pas rentrer avant deux ou trois jours... Tant mieux, au moins je n'aurai pas de parasite qui puisse me déranger ou me gêner, mais j'aurai voulu passer ce temps auprès de lui. En repensant à la soirée, je froisse le papier d'une traite, je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vexé mais ceci ne m'empêche pas de toujours penser à lui et d'avoir envie de la voir. Mon envie s'accentue depuis hier en fait et ce manque n'a cessé de s'amplifier, quoi que je fasse je me sens toujours mal, il me manque, j'ai envie de la voir, j'ai envie que le poids dans mon cœur cesse d'exister, j'ai envie de sourire... J'ai envie de me rappeler de lui, tout simplement. Mais comment faire ?

Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai remarqué que depuis ces derniers temps, je me comporte plutôt étrangement. Je réagis trop impulsivement quand il s'agit de lui et je n'arrête pas de me sentir mal quand il n'est pas là, ou sinon, il occupe toujours mes pensés. Puis quand je "suis avec lui" je me sens envahis d'un certain sentiment de joie et de bonheur et j'ai toujours le cœur qui bat à la chamade... Je me demande même si c'est normal de vouloir autant revoir une personne... Mais attendez... Toutes le réactions que je viens de décrire, c'est typique dans les mangas ! Surtout dans les shojos... Non... ne me dite pas que je suis... Je me mets à hurler et à me cogner contre un mur qui m'est le plus proche, c'est pas possible... Non c'est pas possible, c'est impossible comment pourrai-je... Surtout avec un … Homme...

Soudain, je me rappelle de la première fois où il m'a touché avec sa douce main, j'arrête automatiquement de me frapper et me mets à rougir brusquement, je me rappelle de cette douce sensation et à quel point je l'ai apprécié... Ne me dîtes pas que je suis vraiment... Mais... Mais... Mais alors... Avant j'étais... ! Non c'est même pas la peine de dire que je l'étais, je suis toujours... ! Je me remet à crier et à me frapper contre le mur, je ne peux pas y croire, comment est-ce réellement possible ? Non, il me faut une confirmation. Mais je peux demander à qui ?

Soudain, j'entends le téléphone sonner, je relève ma tête trempée de sang et me dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'appareil.

_ Allô ?, demandé-je avec un ton légèrement irrité.

_ Salut, Ciel ! Comment vas-tu ? Je te dérange ?, me réponds une voix familière au téléphone.

_ Alois ? Non non tu me déranges pas... Que se passe-t-il ?, je suis surpris c'est plutôt rare qu'il m'appelle... Mais attendez, il peut peut-être m'aider et confirmer mes doutes...

_ Oh rien de spécial... En fait, je t'appelle juste pour prendre un peu de tes nouvelles et puis Lizzy voulait savoir comment tu allais... Mais bref, à ce qu'il paraît tu es parti en vacances à Paris ? La chance ! Raconte moi un peu ton séjour !, se réjouit-il avec un voix aiguë.

_ Ah ben, il s'est pratiquement rien passé pendant ces vacances... Mais dis moi, ça ne te dis pas de venir chez moi pour un petit moment ?, osé-je demander en espérant qu'il accepte.

_ Hum... Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Mais pourquoi m'invites-tu aussi brusquement ?

_ Ben... En fait, j'ai un petit problème et j'aimerai que tu m'aides après tout, tu es mon meilleur ami, alors je peux te confiance n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Ouais bien sûr !, il semble extrêmement joyeux après avoir entendu mes paroles, tu veux que je vienne avec Lizzy ?

_ Heu..., j'hésite, elle pourrait m'aider mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop... Choquant pour elle, non ça ira, viens tout seul.

_ Ok, j'arrive dans un petit quart d'heure, à toute !

_ D'accord, à tout à l'heure !

Je raccroche le téléphone et décide de faire le ménage en attendant qu'Alois arrive.

* * *

><p>Alois est arrivé rapidement à la maison avec une grande joie, je suppose qu'il doit être heureux que je l'ai invité vu que c'est assez rare de ma part. On se fait de brève salutation et entame une conversation plutôt sérieuse, c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi attentif pendant que je lui raconte mes étranges sentiments, mes peurs et mes doutes, sans pour autant lui dire que la fameuse personne à qui j'éprouve ce genre de chose soit un homme. Il me fixe très sérieusement et semble réfléchir à toutes les possibilités possible durant mon récit.<p>

_ Voilà... Alors dis moi... Tu en penses quoi personnellement ?, demandé-je très rapidement dès que j'ai terminé de lui faire un énoncé de mes sentiments.

_ Hum... Franchement, je ne pensais pas ça de toi, Ciel..., me répond-il simplement avec un regard troublé.

_ Comment ça ?, je dois avoir l'air vraiment inquiet pour qu'il ricane légèrement.

_ Mais voyons, la question ne se pose même pas ! Tu es complètement fou amoureux de cette personne ! Mais n'empêche, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le sois et que surtout tu me poses une telle question !, me déclare-t-il tout en rigolant.

J'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer quand il m'a dis ça, non en fait j'avais surtout envie de me frapper encore une fois contre un mur et me tuer rapidement... Alors, mes soupçons... S'avèrent vrai ?

_ … Amou...reux ? Non... Ce n'est... pas possible hein ?, m'horrifie-je en me donnant des claques.

_ Eh ! Ciel ! Pas la peine de te frapper pour si peu ! Tu n'as pas à avoir de tes sentiments !, essaye de me calmer Alois et en me retenant les poignées.

_ Ce... Ce n'est pas le problème, en gros ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que je suis GAY !, hurlé-je dans un état de panique.

_ …, il est tellement surpris et choqué qu'il écarquille des yeux et ouvre la bouche de manière débile.

_ Pétard ! J'y crois pas, ça veut dire que j'étais et suis toujours gay, comment est-ce possible mon dieu ? Mais c'est vrai que maintenant... Si je repense à tout ces moments, cela paraît logique... mais comment j'ai pu tomber aussi bas ? Hein Alois ! Réponds moi !, lui crie-je dessus tout en le secouant.

_ Heu... Franchement, je sais pas... mais c'est pas si grave d'être homo, t'as bien le droit ! Et puis ce n'est pas si important le sexe de la personne mais la valeur de tes sentiments non ? C'est ce qui compte et puis... Je trouve que cela te va plutôt bien...

_ Ne me dis pas ça ! Dans notre société actuelle, personne n'accepte ce genre de chose ! Comment veux-tu que je vive ? Surtout avec mes parents qui sont homophobes !

_ Cela ne te ressemble Ciel !, se mit à crier Alois, à l'époque tu t'en fichais complètement de ce que pensait les autres ! Alors pourquoi est-ce un problème maintenant ? Le plus important c'est toi ! Ce n'est pas en pensant au regard des autres que tu vas évoluer et que tu vas être heureux ! C'est toi qui dois en décider et c'est toi seul qui vit ces moments ! Alors cesse de te tracasser, je t'assure ce n'est pas si grave d'aimer un homme si tu l'aimes vraiment.

_ … Je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais un jour une tirade pareille...

_ T'as vu ? Moi-même je m'impressionne !

_ Bref... Tu as raison mais cela reste troublant malgré tout... Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai... Alors je n'ai plus qu'à accepter mes propres sentiments sans me soucier des regards des autres ! Je n'ai qu'à rester moi-même et vivre à fond mes sentiments amoureux ! Merci Alois, je te revaudrai ça un jour !

_ De rien, Ciel ! J'espère que ton histoire d'amour se terminera bien !

Il me fait un large sourire qui me réconforte et je lui souris doucement en retour, je peux voir à quel l'amitié peut-être dans ces moments, même si c'est vraiment dur à admettre, je suis fière d'avoir pour meilleur ami cet imbécile heureux. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien... Je crois que maintenant je peux en être sûr et certain, _**je suis amoureux de toi **_et je peux le dire sans problème, mais maintenant, que va-t-il se passer s'il ne va plus vers moi ? Et... _**Est-ce que lui m'aime ?**_

_**_ Ah la la... Il est impossible, ce cher Ciel, n'est-ce pas mon petit Michael ?, demanda l'homme au cheveux noir corbeaux avec un triste rire.**_

_**Il a eu pour seul réponse un miaulement du chat qui semble approuver.**_

_**-Il ne me laisse vraiment pas le choix... Comment vais-je faire maintenant pour le convaincre que c'est moi ? Et surtout... Qui lui a permis de se rappeler d'un tel souvenir alors que j'ai fais en sorte qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas tout de suite ? Je crois que je n'ai d'autre choix que d'éliminer les rats qui ne cesse d'ennuyer mon ange... Tu ne penses pas, Michael ? **_

_**Le chat se mit aussi à miauler pour montrer son accord, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de se rapprocher de son amour sans avoir à se montrer.**_


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je poste vite aujourd'hui non ? XD Donc ce chapitre est particulièrement court et je m'en excuse mais ça va redevenir un peu plus long... Ou pas lol ! Bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Ah ! C'est pas sûr ! Mais sache que je suis un peu guimauve donc, c'est pas sûr que ce soit comme tu le souhaiterais mais j'espère que cela te plaira quand même ^^ Par contre quand Sebastian dis ça... hum... En fait je sais pas lol XD Je ne pense pas qu'il va les tuer mais bien les amocher XD

**sarouto:** Tu vas voir ! Là je vais faire vite lol ! Oui, Sebastian était bien avec Ciel à l'époque ! Pour la bonne nouvelle hum... Tu verras XD

**Adelle: **Wouah ! Dis moi, c'est bien court cette fois lol ! J'espère que tu t'ai bien reposé car avec ce chapitre tu vas avoir pas mal de suppositions ! XD j'ai hâte de voir tes hypothèses lol ! Mais là, on va dire, que je suis revenue pour un petit moment. Et merci de tes encouragements =D

**toroko-sama: **Voila donc une suite bien rapide ! XD J'ai adoré faire Ciel se frapper tout simplement parce qu'il est gay lol ! Mais Alois, c'est pire XD mais on doit bien le dire, Ciel est si beau en gay ! *ok ok je sors lol* Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est toi et ton esprit pervers qui dis tout ça sur ma fic XD ! Moi j'y suis pour rien !Sebastian, magicien ? Va savoir lol ! On verra mais il semble capable de manipuler les souvenirs de Ciel... (non pas de colle ! Je vais pas pouvoir partir maintenant XD)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 39: Why did he say that ?<span>

Aujourd'hui je pense que je vais prendre l'air... Il n'y a rien à faire à la maison et puis, depuis qu'Alois est venu me confirmer mes doutes, je me sens un peu mieux. N'empêche que j'aimerai vraiment te voir et t'entendre... Ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu as envie toi aussi de te montrer mais tu ne l'oses pas, qu'est-ce ce qui t'en empêche à ce point ? J'ai tellement envie de te voir mais en plus je me sens seul depuis que Michael est parti... Lui aussi je ne le comprends pas, il semble avoir un certain lien avec lui mais quoi ? Et puis comment se fait-il qu'il connaisse autant de chose sur mon passé ? J'en ai marre de réfléchir et de chercher à comprendre.

Bon, étant donné que mes parents sont partis, je vais devoir revenir à la maison un peu plus tôt, on ne sait jamais. Je ferme rapidement la porte à clef et marche lentement dans les rues de Londres, toujours aussi bruyante mais pourtant quand je pense à toi, out me paraît silencieux et blanc, c'est assez agréable mais je reviens toujours rapidement à la réalité quand j'entends des personnes perler à côté de moi, j'ai envie d'entendre ta voix. _**J'ai envie de toi**_. Est-ce que cela sera si grave, si je venais à me rappeler de toi ? Est-ce que je pourrai enfin ressentir un autre sentiment que la détresse et le désespoir ? J'ai tellement envie que tu sois là et me réconforte, que ta chaleur m'enveloppe, mais pour l'instant, c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ? Après ce que j'ai dis, tu ne voudras plus jamais de moi...

Je marche sur le long trottoir menant au parc quand quelqu'un m'interpelle. C'est un homme d'assez grande taille et qui est habillé entièrement en noir, il a la peau assez blanche et des cheveux sombre, c'est étrange il me rappelle quelqu'un mais lorsqu'il tourna sa tête, je compris rapidement que je ne la connaissais pas, elle portait de fines lunettes et avec les yeux dorés, je le fixe de manière irrité et surpris, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait celui-là ? En plus, s'il pouvait retirer sa main de mon torse pour que je puisse aller au parc, cela m'arrangerait mais je crois que c'est un peu trop demandé à cet homme.

_ Vous pourriez retirez votre main je vous pris ?, demandé-je de manière polie bien que mon ton soit plus brutal.

_ Vous êtes bien Ciel Phantomhive ?, me répond-il avec une voix bien neutre et un visage inexpressif.

_ Comment connaissez-vous mon identité ?

_ Je suis Claude Faustus et je suis ici pour vous prévenir.

_ Arrêtez d'esquiver mes questions et pourquoi est-ce que je devrai vous écoutez ? Vous êtes un inconnu et je ne devrai pas faire confiance à ce genre de personne alors laissez moi partir !

Je commence à enlever sa sale main quand il se baissa pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

_ Vous devriez arrêter de continuer à **le** poursuivre si vous ne voulez pas en souffrir et le regretter pour toute votre vie, mais bien sûr ceci n'est qu'un conseil, faites attention à vous, sur ce à bientôt j'espère, il s'inclina et s'apprêtait à partir.

_ Attendez ! Que voulez vous dire par ne plus le poursuivre ? Le connaîtriez vous ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je le regretterai ? Mon passé est donc si tragique que ça ?, crie-je en tentant de l'arrêter quand il s'arrête de lui-même m'empêchant ainsi de lui courir après.

_ Je suis une de ces connaissances, mais comme je l'ai dis ceci n'est qu'un conseille, quitte à vous de vouloir ou non continuer à chercher son identité, mais vous allez vous en mordre les doigts à la fin, car votre passé n'est pas aussi pure et blanc que l'on pourrait penser à votre âge..., me dit-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il y a des choses qu'on a vraiment envie d'oublier... Je me dis que vous avez vraiment de la chance d'avoir perdu la mémoire, alors ne ratez pas cette dernière chance, sur ce.

Et il partit avant même que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit tandis que mon cœur battait rapidement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je vois différent le monde subitement ? Que cela veut il dire ? Qu'est-je fais à l'époque pour que j'ai si peur soudainement ? Que... Je ferme les yeux et entends un cri strident, je regarde autour de moi mais il n'y a personne. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends plus rien... Peut-être qu'il est passé quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dus faire et que j'aimerai oublier, mais quoi ? Je me sens tendu et horrifié, ce n'est pas normal... il faut que je me calme, je referme les yeux et inspire profondément. Je me sens un peu moins tendu, je me demande ce que cet homme voulait dire par là... Je n'ai plus le choix, changement de direction, plus besoin d'aller au parc, il faut que je retourne au manoir pour en avoir le cœur net et ce, quoi qu'il arrive !


	40. Chapter 40

Salut la populas ! XD Bon j'ai pas pu poster hier à cause d'internet, donc voila le chapitre tant attendu XD nous allons voir si Ciel aura le cran de voir notre petit Sebby XD bon sinon, je demande encore une fois XD Mais voulez-vous UN LEMON dans cette fic ou pas ? XD et répondez vite s'il vous plait parce que je vais bientôt arrivé à un chapitre où ce ne sera quasiment consacré qu'à ça lol voila merci de répondre et bonne lecture ^^

**sarouto:** J'aime mettre du suspens moi ! XD Je suis une très grosse sadique ne l'oublions pas lol ! Donc Claude a un rôle très important dans cette fic, et il devrait être content XD sinon au manoir, tu vas voir ce qui va se passer lol mais en tout cas merci pour tout et j'espère que ce chapitre va répondre à tes questions ^^

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Ah bon ? Ben j'ai réussi à reprendre de l'ava,ce donc je publie assez vite lol ! Je vois que tu aimes Claude contrairement à moi... XD Mais ce rôle lui convenait parfaitement donc c'était lui... Pour Will, je pense mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

**toroko-sama:** Vu que tu m'as scotché j'étais obligé de revenir vite XD ! Bon Ciel se décide enfin de voir Sebastian et Claudo... Ben c'est Claudo lol ! Faudra le supporter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais à ce que ton esprit pervers prenne le dessu quand j'ai écris cette phrase... XD Sauf que ce n'est pas à ça que pensait notre petit Claudo lol ! Mais bon, voila tu sauras si Sebastian lui diras tout XD Et arrête un peu d'être perverse lol ! Sinon tu vas m'influencer XD !

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 40: I want a confirmation about you but I know you miss me<span>

Je suis sur le seuil de la porte du manoir anxieux, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te dire ou faire après ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne sais comment ça va se passer maintenant, j'ai peur... Je dois dire que maintenant que j'ai compris la nature de mes sentiments, je regrette ce que j'ai dis bien que je ne te l'avouerai jamais. J'ai quand même mon honneur et mon orgueil dans cette histoire ! Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce que j'ai dis après deux jours, ce sera beaucoup trop facile et je suis sûr qu'il pensera qu'il a gagné une bataille ! Bon cette fois, je ne céderai pas aussi facilement, il pourra toujours rêver et en plus, si j'y réfléchis bien, il sera obligé de se montrer à moi et je pourrai ENFIN me rappeler de lui et me souvenir peut-être de mon passé qui ne cesse de m'intriguer depuis tout à l'heure...

Bon, ça suffit ! Il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir, sinon je vais finir par m'emmêler les pinceaux et ne plus rien comprendre. Par réflexe, je me claque les deux joues comme si je voulais me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve et reprends mon courage pour rentrer dans le manoir. Je ne vois personne, peut-être sont-il partis faire des courses... Et si lui aussi n'était-il pas là ? Que faire... ? En fait, pourquoi suis-je vraiment venu dans le manoir ? Hum... Sûrement pour avoir des réponses et mieux connaître ce Claude fau... Quelque chose... Mais il n'y a aucun moyen pour que j'y cède maintenant ! Je ferais tout pour le voir alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais laisser échapper cette occasion !

J'arrive dans le salon et je vois un petit mot poser dessus, il semblerait que cela vienne des domestiques...

_"Cher Maître, nous sommes partis faire quelques courses pour le dîner de ce soir alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne faîtes rien de bien dangereux pendant notre absence je vous prie et cessez de vous attrister depuis le départ précipité de Mr. Ciel, sur ce, passez une bonne journée maître."_

Tiens, se pourrait-il qu'il puisse sortir de cette chambre finalement ? Alors ce traître peut sortir de sa chambre et il ne m'ouvre même pas pour que je puisse le voir ? Cela m'agace, mais ce qui me rassure un peu, c'est qu'il soit inquiet de mon départ mais est-ce que cela sera suffisant pour qu'il se montre à moi ? Je me le demande...

Je retourne dans ma chambre, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas revenu dans cette chambre, c'est assez étrange en fait comme sensation mais cela n'est pas aussi désagréable que celle de ne pas pouvoir être avec l'être qu'on aime... Ah... Il me manque tellement, je le cherche depuis si longtemps maintenant que cela en devient presque insupportable. Je m'allonge lourdement sur le lit, depuis tout ce temps je ne cesse de penser à toi, si mes souvenirs sont bon, c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. C'est devenu si bizarre, je me demande comment tu me vois maintenant. Sans le vouloir, je ferme doucement mes yeux pour m'endormir lentement sous le regard d'une personne dont je ne me suis pas rendue compte de sa présence.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille doucement dans le lit, je suis encore trop fatigué pour me lever, je me tourne alors sur le côté pour fixer le paysage à travers la vitre et je vis que c'est la nuit. J'ai dormi durant toute l'après-midi alors, je devais être vraiment exténué pour dormir aussi longtemps... Quand je m'apprêtais à me lever pour regarder l'heure, je vis une main <em>enchaînée<em> se mettre devant mes yeux, m'empêchant ainsi de voir quoi que ce soit, je suis surpris et tente de crier quand une autre main vient me boucher la bouche. Je suis extrêmement surpris, est-ce que c'est un voleur ? Il veut me tuer ? Mais... cette chaleur... Et ces mains enchaînées, est-ce que ce serait lui ? Soudain, je sens un souffle chaud sur mon oreille, je me met à frissonner, mais quel est cet étrange sensation ? J'émets un petit gémissement étouffé, je l'entends ricaner légèrement, est-ce que c'est lui ?

_ Ne bouge pas, ne hurle pas Ciel... Ce n'est que moi, _**Ciel**_..., déclara subitement la personne derrière moi en enlevant sa main de ma bouche.

_ Ce... C'est vraiment toi ?, demandé-je bien que la réponse soit plus qu'évidente.

_ Tu ne rends vraiment pas la tâche facile toi..., se plaint il en soupirant d'exaspération, mais je suis content... Cela me permet enfin de me rapprocher de toi... _**Tu m'as manqué, Ciel**_, continu-t-il de sa voix envoutante tout en se rapprochant de moi dans le lit.

Sa voix m'est si nostalgique, elle est si sensuelle et calme comme de l'eau pure qui s'écoule doucement. Elle est magnifique et me rends presque fou, j'ai envie de plus, j'ai envie de le voir malgré mon mal de crâne, j'ai l'impression de me rappeler de quelque paroles à l'époque... Ah... J'ai tellement envie de te voir... _**Mon amour... **_

_ Est-ce que je ne peux pas te voir, j'ai tellement envie de savoir à quoi tu ressemble... De enfin me rappeler de toi., espéré-je en lui faisant une voix attristée.

_ J'aimerai sincèrement moi aussi mais je ne peux pas. Ce que je fais en ce moment est très risqué..., finit-il par admettre en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ … C'est vrai mais... Qui me dis que c'est vraiment toi ?, demandé-je froidement en pensant à plusieurs hypothèses possible.

_ Comment ça ?

Je me retourne pour lui faire face bien que sa main me couvre toujours les yeux et cette fois, je sens son souffle pénétrer dans ma bouche quand il pose sa tête sur l'oreiller, je me sens encore plus frémir, je connais cette douce sensation, je sais que c'est lui mais je ne peux m'en empêcher de douter malgré tout.

_ Et... Et si... Et si tu avais enregistré sa voix ? Ceci n'est vraiment pas une preuve avec cette hypothèse.

_ … Ah... Tu es vraiment difficile à satisfaire mon petit Ciel, mais très bien, je vais te donner une preuve en béton que c'est moi que tu cherches depuis tout ce temps, déclare-t-il avec une voix assez inquiétante mais séduisante.


	41. Chapter 41

Salut tout le monde, il semblerait que le suspens est insoutenable pour vous toutes hein ? XD Je suis si horrible avec vous, je m'adore lol bon bon, donc voila le chapitre tant attendu et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour le plaisir de certaine perverses XD Je vais donc faire un lemon ! ^^

**BisSenchi:** Oh oh oh XD Toi tu veux un lemon ça se sent X3 c'est vrai que ce serait le meilleur moyen mains bon... Je pense qu'il sera choqué lol

**sarouto:** Avoue le XD Je suis très chiante quand je mets le suspens lol tu verras comment il va prouver que c'est lui ^3^ et merci d'être aussi fidèle ^^

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Ah mais moi j'adore faire attendre les gens surtout quand le suspens est intense ! ^^ je suis contente que l'idée de faire venir Sebastian te plaise =D

**cielxsebastian:** Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'y attendais pas mal de toi pour vouloir un lemon XD. Il arrive que Ciel soit cruelle et rende triste son amour tu sais ! Il est très débile des fois notre Ciel XP Mais on l'adore comme ça n'est-ce pas ? XD Bon étant donné que tu voulais tant que Sebastian parle, je l'ai fais ! Alors heureuse ? XD Toi, t'es devenu maso non ? Tu me fais peur XD (et c'est moi qui dis ça lol) bon j'espère que cette suite te plaira =D

**toroko-sama:** Eh oui, je suis sadique ! XD *rire démoniaque* T'as carrément crier ? XD Bon aussi c'était pas très compliqué pour savoir que Ciel allait s'endormir alors que Sebastian était là lol ! Lui lécher les mains ? XD= très agréable comme sensation Ciel mais évite de me dévorer si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus et te viole pour de bon XD (tu crois que ça le fais comme ça ? lol) Mais arrête de dire des trucs pas nettes ! XD Tu me fais tellement rire que je n'arrive plus à respirer ! XD Et pas la peine d'accuser ma fic, je n'y suis pour rien ! lol Mais j'adore tes blagues ! ^^ mdr ! Oh non pas de la glue ! XD je vais pas pouvoir partir aller au toilette après XD (l'excuse bidon XD)

**Adelle:** Oh tes rewiews vont devenir plus petite ? Dommage... Je ne pourrais plus lire ta vie XD Bon bref, tu l'attendais longtemps ce chapitre hein ? XD Ce rapprochement ! lol Tu l'as enfin !

Alors pour ton hypothèse, tu es sur la bonne voie ! Quel chance ! XD Mais tu t'es trompé sur le désir de Sebastian et LES personnes qui désirent mettre à l'épreuve Ciel lol Bon pour tes questions

- C'est l'un de ses rôles mais cherche pas tu vas pas le trouver XD

- Non ! Et c'est un miracle XD Dans cette fic, il n'est pas amoureux de Ciel, bien au contraire, il le méprise !

- Non Ciel n'a pas tué Sebastian voyons XD et le fait d'aimer Sebastian est l'un de ses pêchés, voir l'un des plus grave.

Voila voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et qu'il saura vous satisfaire =D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 41: I... Want more from you<span>

Je le sens bouger brusquement pour me surplomber de toute sa longueur, je me sens bien avec sa chaleur aussi proche de moi. Je me sens attelant en fait, je crois que je commence à être excité, il me donne envie de le voir, de le toucher, j'ai envie de plus. Tu es au dessus de moi, une main à côté de ma tête, tandis que l'autre est toujours sur mes yeux, je te sens si proche de moi que mon cœur bat vite, tellement vite que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, je crois que... J'ai envie de toi. Je sens ton regard me bruler sur ton mon être, cela me chauffe encore plus, j'ai l'impression que tu te rapproches doucement de moi, ta tête se cogne affectueusement contre la mienne, cette partie de ma tête me chauffe, tu m'attires tellement avec ton souffle chaud. Le silence entre nous est apaisant, j'aime ce moment entre toi et moi, en fait j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté entre nous mais tu brises subitement ce moment de calme.

_ Avant que je ne continus, Ciel... Est-ce que tu connais la nature de tes sentiments envers moi ?, ta voix est calme mais hésitante, aurais-tu peur de ce qui va arriver ?

J'hésite légèrement, mon cœur bat si rapidement que je n'arrive même plus à parler, alors j'acquiesce de la tête, je sens ta main sur mes yeux légèrement trembler, serais-tu heureux ? J'aimerai que tu me le dises, j'ai soudainement peur, est-ce que cela te gêne ? Si oui alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes ?

_ … J'en suis heureux Ciel... Sache que... Même si c'est à l'improviste et que je ne suis pas sûr que ce tu me dises soit la vérité mais... Moi aussi, _**je t'aime**_, me susurre-t-il sensuellement, ce qui me donne encore plus de frisson, alors si tu es prêt, je vais te prouver que je suis bien l'homme sue tu cherches.

Je déglutis difficilement, tu mets tellement de temps que j'ai l'impression que c'est une éternité qui passe entre nous, soudain je sens ton souffle devenir plus puissant dans ma bouche, tu te rapproches de moi doucement, je me sens si bien dans ta chaleur, rapproche toi encore, laisse moi te sentir je t'en supplie.

Tes lèvres touchent finalement les miennes, cette sensation est si douce, tellement agréable et si chaude. Cette sensation étrangère m'est si sensuelle et douce que j'en ai envie de plus. Je presse mes lèvres un peu plus contre les tiens, **tu as toi aussi envie de plus**. Ta main libre me caresse doucement la joue alors que tout ton corps me chauffe d'excitation, je drape mes bras autours de ton corps et ne prête même plus attention à ta main sur mes yeux, le froid que je ressentais s'estompe enfin et j'ai l'impression d'être satisfait de ton approche. _Je sais maintenant que c'est toi_. Nos envies se développent encore plus et rende le baiser encore plus passionné, tes mouvements contre mes lèvres sont doux mais désireux, désireux de goûter encore plus ma chair et ma chaleur, je me pense pour que je puisse mieux t'embrasser, ta main descend légèrement dans mon cou, j'ai envie que tu me touches, **dévore moi**.

L'une de mes mains glisse doucement dans ton dos tandis que l'autre s'aventure dans ses cheveux doux et fin, j'ai envie de te toucher encore plus, de découvrir ce corps qui ne me laisse pas indifférent. Les minutes passent et je commence à ne plus avoir de respiration, je me détache de tes lèvres brûlantes pour retrouver un peu d'air mais avant même que j'ai pu me ressaisir de la situation, tu laisse ta langue entrer dans ma bouche ouverte sous la surprise. Nos lèvres sont à nouveaux liées, mais ta langue s'amuse à me découvrir, sans le vouloir je gémis doucement contre tes lèvres, j'ai la sensation que tu souris et cela m'agace un peu. Après t'être amusé de mon palet, tu joues sensuellement avec ma langue, je laisse échapper un gémissement plus puissant, la sensation est étrange, ta langue glisse doucement contre la mienne, m'emmenant dans une danse plus qu'endiablée, **j'ai envie de plus**, je met plus de force dans ma main pour t'obliger à mieux laisser ta langue rentrer dans ma bouche, j'aime cette douce sensation chaude et je sais que tu veux plus, ton corps jubile. **Découvre moi**.

Tu te détaches rapidement de moi comme si tu manquais toi aussi d'air, nous sommes tout le deux haletant et désireux de découvrir l'autre, j'aimerai tellement te voir mais tu ne te laisses pas complètement allé et laisse ta main me couvrir de noir. Tu le ré-embrasses, mais cette fois de manière bien plus douce bien que j'ai encore envie de cette délicieuse brutalité, le baiser est simple et doux, tout comme mes souvenirs. Tu es toujours aussi attentionné avec moi mais j'ai bien envie de laisser mes mains vagabonder sur ton corps. Je me retiens, sinon les choses vont de venir trop compliqué pour moi, tu te détaches de mes lèvres et retrouves une respiration normale.

_ Alors ? Cette fois tu es convaincu ?, ricane-t-il avec un soupçon de malice.

Je reprends doucement ma respiration avant de te répondre avec un sourire odieux.

_ Hum... Je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis satisfait.

Tu glousses de manière heureux et repose ta tête contre mon torse, tu sembles fatigué.

_ Tu sais Ciel... Tu as raison d'avoir eu ces doutes mais comment pouvais-tu me suspecter alors que je t'ai tendu ma main pour te prouver que c'était moi ?

Il n'a pas tord et cela me met dans l'embarras. Je crois qu'il a réussi à décrocher le meilleur prix pour casser une ambiance aussi chaude et romantique... Mais cela m'amuse.

_ Eh bien... Sur le coup... Je... Je n'y ai pas pensé..., murmuré-je timidement en sentant mes joues légèrement chauffer.

_ Bah... ce n'est pas si important maintenant, si tu es maintenant sûr que c'est moi.

_ Mais dis moi... Comment se fait-il que tu sois là alors que tu es-, tu me coupes en posant tes lèvres contre les miennes, je me sens idiot et gêné par ce baiser. Serais-tu blessé par ce que je viens de dire ?

_ Nous en reparlerons une autre fois, il est temps pour toi de te recoucher maintenant. Bonne nuit Ciel.

Je le sentis me ré-embrasser, je me sens soudain étrange, comme si tout mon être flottait et avant même que j'ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, je m'endormis sur le lit sous le regard attendri de mon bienfaiteur.


	42. Chapter 42

Ohayo Miina-san ! Voila donc le chapitre 42 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, alors au fait, étant donné que j'ai bientôt fini cette fic, je voulais vous demander, est-ce que vous voulez que dès que j'ai fini de taper tout mes chapitres, je les poste d'un coup où je fais comme d'habitude ? XD (si je fais comme d'habitude je vous laisse le suspens ! XD) Donc merci de bien vouloir répondre à cette question sinon je le ferai selon mon envie ! XD Voila, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**sarouto:** Bravo ! XD J'avoue qu'avec moi tu peux t'attendre à tout mais bon... Je préfère quand même les choses simples ^^" Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sebastian il va bientôt apparaitre avec votre cher lemon XD

**cielxsebastian:** XD je savais que tu le voulais alors je fais plaisir ! XP sinon je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ton instinct maso s'est particulièrement développé lol ! Mais vraiment toi! Tu t'attends que je fasse un lemon tout de suite ou quoi ? Je fais plaisir mais quand même ! Faut pas exagérer lol ! Et merci à toi de lire ma fic ^^

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Oh mais t'inquiète pas pour les rewiews court XD Tant que ça te plait ça me va ! Et tu vas voir, Sebastian ne va pas tarder à sortir ^^

**toroko-sama:** Eh oui ! La suite mais pas de lemon ! Rageant hein ? XD (ça ça veut dire grouille toi d'en mettre un dans ta fic si tu veux qu'il y en ai un ici XD non je dec lol) Oui dans ce chap, Ciel est bien excité XD tout comme Sebastian ^^' C'est pas en l'appelant qu'il arrivera XD ma pauvre va falloir attendre... XD Un jour je le mettrai dans ma fic, ta phrase XD Non mais j'étais pliée en le lisant XD Et oh ! Moi je ne suis que l'écrivain, Ciel est l'auteur alors il m'a dit de les mettre en gras XD (l'excuse bidon lol) Tu savais pas qu'on était pervers ? XD Eh ben maintenant tu le sais ! Bienvenu dans le groupe des pervers raide fou/folle XD !

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 42: What that ? A diary ?<span>

Cela fait maintenant une semaine qui s'est écoulée depuis cette fameuse nuit, et que je me suis plus rapproché de lui. Je me met à rougir en repensant à ce moment, j'ai tellement apprécié que j'ai cru ne plus pouvoir me contrôlé et puis sa déclaration a réussi à me perturber complètement. Je me suis un peu éloigné de lui, juste pour cette semaine, histoire de pouvoir faire le point. Je ne sais quoi penser à part que ces lèvres sont douces et que sa voix est mélodieuse, tout son être est magnifique, je l'envie de plus en plus, j'ai besoin de lui en ce moment, pour que mon cœur cesse d'être enfin douloureux.

Je me lève de mon siège et me dirige vers un tiroir, dedans il y a le pendentif que ma mère m'avait donné, et sur cette photo... Ce sont ses lèvres, je me met subitement à rougir et referme rapidement le pendentif, c'est trop beau pour être vrai... Il m'a embrassé, il m'a vraiment embrassé. J'effleure mes lèvres, je sens encore ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa chaleurs et sa douceur, je me demande s'il voudrait encore m'embrasser... Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser, il me hante, il est devenu une obsession pour mon corps qui ne cesse de le désirer, il va vraiment me rendre fou de lui.

Je sors de ma chambre et voit Michael miauler et se frotter contre mon pied, je le regarde souriant avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Il est adorable et son regard m'intrigue, j'ai l'impression que c'est le même regard brûlant que lui, j'ai encore envie qu'il me regarde de cette manière, j'ai envie qu'il soit près de moi comme cette nuit-là. Je soupire et repose le chat qui me suit à présent, je me dirige cette fois vers la cave, armé d'un ruban noir. Je sais qu'il ne voudra pas me laisser le voir, mais j'ai encore envie de me rapprocher de lui alors pour cette fois, je peux bien y céder et le laisser faire sans le voir. Je me demande s'il ne va pas trouver ça osé venant de ma part, vu que cela fait une semaine que je ne suis pas revenu vers lui.

J'arrive rapidement vers la cave, j'entends le bruit de chaînes se rapprocher de la porte blindée, cette fois tu m'as entendu et je ne sais pourquoi mais je me sens encore plus gêné.

_ C'est toi, Ciel ?, ta voix résonne dans toute la salle, elle paraît si douce quand tu prononces mon nom.

_ Oui..., murmuré-je sous la gêne.

_ Tiens, je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais aussi vite... Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

_ Hum... En fait, ce n'est pas facile à expliquer... Je... J'aimerai..., bégayé-je en devenant rouge comme une tomate, comment peut-on dire quelque chose d'aussi gênant ?

Je t'entends ricaner malgré l'épaisseur de la porte de fer.

_ Tu aimerais que je recommence ce que j'ai fais la dernière fois ? C'est bien ça ?, me demandes-tu sur un ton taquin et moqueur.

_ Oui..., murmuré-je doucement en me sentant encore plus rougir.

_ Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas me montrer à toi..., j'ai l'impression que ta voix avait une pointe de tristesse.

_ Ce... C'est pour ça que j'ai apporté ce ruban, pour pouvoir me bander les yeux et que tu puisses ainsi... M'embrasser sans que je te vois.

_ Oh... Tu as envie de moi à ce point-là ?, ricanes-tu avec une voix moqueuse.

_ L-La ferme !, ordonné-je en attachant fermement le ruban sur mes yeux.

J'entends la porte grincer dès que j'ai reposé mes bras sur le long de mon corps. Le bruit de chaînes se rapproche encore plus vers moi, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'arrive avec peine à respirer.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, moi aussi depuis que j'ai pu retoucher et goûter à tes lèvres, **j'ai cette folle envie de toi**.

Ta main commence à caresser ma joue doucement, me donnant un frisson, j'ai envie de plus. Je sens tes cheveux me chatouiller légèrement ma joue et surtout ton souffle pénétrer dans ma bouche, c'est si chaud et doux que j'ai envie de me précipité pour pouvoir ressentir tes lèvres une nouvelle fois, mais je préfère te laisser. Tu te rapproches doucement de moi, cette attente est encore une nouvelle fois insupportable, j'ai envie de te sentir. Soudain, tu me plaques contre le mur durement pour que je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur qui s'éteint rapidement avec ta bouche et ta langue.

Je m'accroche désespérément à ton habit, tandis que tu mets plus de pression sur mes lèvres pour pouvoir mieux visiter ma bouche. Ta langue est chaude et bien joueuse, sans le vouloir, je gémis quand ta langue entre en contact avec la mienne, cette douce sensation enivrante, ne désirant que plus. Ta langue glisse doucement contre la mienne tandis que ta main caresse doucement mon torse, je me sens trembler de plaisir, **fais moi succomber au plaisir**. Malheureusement, je manque assez rapidement d'air, et me détache de tes lèvres diabolique pour respirer, alors que tu baisses ta tète contre mon épaule pour y déposer tes lèvres dans mon cou, tu inhales mon odeur avec de légèrement mettre plus de pression sur ma peau, je laisse échapper un petit gémissement, m'aurais-tu laissé un suçon ? Qu'importe maintenant je me noie dans ton odeur et dans le plaisir que tu me donnes doucement, je crois que je pourrai mourir tellement je me sens bien avec toi.

Le poids sur mon épaule s'estompe et je sens tes lèvres contre les miennes, je savoure ce moment en m'accrochant encore plus à ton bras. Ce baiser ne dura guère longtemps mais suffit à attiser cette envie pour toi, je suis haletant et toi tu m'embrasse à la joue, je me sens encore une fois frémir, **découvre-moi encore plus**. Mais tes mains se détachent de mon corps, tu t'éloignes doucement de moi, me laissant haletant et encore un peu excité, jusqu'à ce que tu retournes dans ta petite demeure.

_ Tu peux enlever ton ruban, Ciel, ta voix est rauque est légèrement faible, serais-tu toi aussi excité par ces doux baisers ?

J'obéis et enlève le ruban après m'être ressaisi de la situation.

_ Je... Merci..., dis-je sincèrement en remettant mes cheveux et en détournant mon regard de la porte.

_ Ce n'est rien voyons... Va plutôt retourner chez toi, je pense que tes parents s'inquiètent pour toi.

_ Ah... Très bien... Alors sur ce, je te laisse.

_ Au revoir Ciel.

Je repars donc en posant ma main sur mon cou, j'ai encore ce délicieux frisson qui me parcours, tes lèvres sont vraiment démoniaque. J'ai maintenant l'impression d'être un pantin qui ne désire qu'une seule chose: que son maître le dévore.

* * *

><p>Je suis arrivé chez moi et il semblerait que l'atmosphère est plutôt tendue, voir pesante, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mon père se rapproche de moi avec un sourire forcé, je ne sais pourquoi mais je me sens un peu effrayé quand je vois son sourire se faner quand il me regarda de plus près, il fronce doucement des sourcils et son regard "accueillant" se transforme en un regard furieux et haineux. Par réflexe, je recule légèrement, son regard s'assombrit encore plus avant de lever sa main, sûrement pour me gifler. Je le regarde faire mais il s'arrête nette au niveau de ma joue avant de grincer des dents.<p>

_ Ciel..., sa voix est lourde et extrêmement autoritaire, je ne te permets plus à partir d'aujourd'hui à sortir de cette maison sans que tu me dises où que tu ailles !, hurle mon père avec un regard furieux.

_ Que... ?, pourquoi m'ordonne-t-il ça aussi soudainement et pourquoi a-t-il l'air si furieux ?

_ Il n'y a rien à dire je t'interdis à partir de maintenant à sortir de cette maison, je prendrai les manœuvres pour t'en empêcher à présent !

_ M-Mais... - je suis surpris, pourquoi est-il aussi en colère ?

_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu m'as bien compris ! Je ne veux plus que tu sortes et surtout si c'est pour que tu retournes à ce manoir de malheur !

_ Alors c'est ça qui te pose problème depuis le début ?, commencé-je en sentant mon sang bouillir.

_ Tss... Je savais que je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser faire ! Maintenant, je vois le résultat et je suis profondément déçu, surtout de la part de mon fils !

_ Comment ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ? Et puis attends, c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Alors que toi, tu n'as pas hésité à écraser ton propre fils ! J'ai moi aussi de quoi être déçu venant d'un père pareil !

_ Mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, intervint ma mère en entendant nos hurlements.

Mon père me tire par le bras et m'oblige à venir vers le salon, là où ma mère me regarde perplexe.

_ Regarde notre fils ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand je t'écoute !, mon père montre du doigt une partie de mon cou.

Je comprends mieux maintenant, alors il m'a vraiment laissé un suçon... Ah... Et maintenant mon père est en pétard tandis que ma mère est surprise.

- Dorénavant, je ne le laisse plus sortir et je vais m'expliquer avec ce monsieur au manoir ! Toi surveille-le tandis que je pars me plaindre !

Mon père me lâche le bras et je tombe au sol, je n'ai même plus la force de tenir sur mes jambes, alors que ma mère se rapproche de moi avec un regard inquiet, mon père part rapidement de la pièce, en étant hors-de-lui. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon père ne voulait rien me dire sur lui, il a dus découvrir que j'étais gay et que j'étais fou amoureux de lui, mais ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il soit aussi énervé. Bien que je sois gay, cela ne devrait pas le mettre autant en colère, il se serait même ouvert à moi, mais là c'est autre chose, il me cache quelque chose sur lui, j'en suis sûr et ça doit être important. Je ne le supporte vraiment pas, surtout quand il me cache des choses aussi importantes.

_ Ciel, est-ce que tout vas bien ? Je suis vraiment désolée que tu ais subi tout ça, mais ton père était déjà inquiet et..., commence ma mère avec une voix douce mais hésitante.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, je m'en fiche pas mal de ce qu'il m'a dis, je m'inquiète plus pour _lui_ en fait. Comment se fait-il qu'il **se connaisse **si bien ces deux-là ?, dis-je en détournant son regard.

_ Que... Ciel ? T'en rappellerais-tu ?, ma mère affiche un visage encore plus inquiet mais pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il y a aussi une certaine joie.

_ … Laisse tomber, je vais dans ma chambre.

Je me lève avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, et regarde froidement la porte de ma chambre. J'ai l'impression d'être vide à l'intérieur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon père m'a profondément blessé quand il m'a dis ça et surtout quand il a dis vouloir se plaindre à lui, je n'apprécie pas cette manière de faire, mais je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui. À peine ais-je fermé la porte que je m'écroule sur cette dernière tout en me tenant la tête douloureuse, j'ai mal, j'aimerai que tu sois là pour me réconforter... Je sens le sol froid et regarde longuement le tiroir de ma table de nuit, comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Mon mal de crâne s'accentue, qu'est-ce qui se passe... ? Un... Souvenir ?

_"Je suis à la maison avec lui... J'écris quelque chose sur un livre vierge possédant un cadenas, il semblerait que ce soit un journal intime. Je suis souriant alors que lui me … et … en même temps. Je le regarde et reprends le livre en ayant les joues légèrement empourprées, dus à la gêne. Il ricane légèrement et je me lève pour ranger mon précieux journal intime dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, avec … derrière moi._

__ Que fais-tu Ciel ?, me demande-t-il avec un air perplexe._

_Je soulève le fond de mon tiroir et place le petit cahier dans le trou destiné à ce dernier. Je remet la plaque que j'avais soulevé et vérifie bien que le morceau de bois est bien placé._

__ Je range mon journal intime ! Je connais mon père, bien que sur ce tiroir il y a une petite serrure, je sais que mon père va fouiller dans ce tiroir vu qu'il connaît l'emplacement de le clef, donc j'ai fais en sorte qu'il y ai un double fond pour cacher mon journal alors que mon père croit qu'il y a qu'un seul fond, dis-je fière de mon petit astuce._

__ Très astucieux, comme toujours. Tu … et moi je me met à rougir, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu es aussi beau à mes yeux, surtout quand tu … de cette manière."_

Je me lève dans la précipitation dès que je me rappelle de ce souvenir, je cours vers le tiroir et regarde l'intérieur. Si je me rappelle bien, il y a une ficelle au fond du tiroir, je tire dessus et le fond part comme prévu. Je peux voir maintenant le petit cahier bien qu'il soit un peu poussiéreux, peut-être que maintenant je vais pouvoir me rappeler de tout.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Now, Sebastian, I will kill you, bastard !

Je feuillette le journal depuis une demi-heure, cela est si étonnant mais maintenant que je l'ai lu, je me rappelle à peu près de tout. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça quand même, surtout de ma part. Mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas écris son prénom et cela me dérange pas mal mais en tout cas, je peux ressentir à quel point j'étais heureux avec lui et à quel point j'ai souffert pour être avec lui. Je ferme doucement les yeux et tente de me rappeler de son visage, de sa silhouette, **de son sourire et de sa joie**. Je parviens pratiquement à te voir, je laisse facilement couler mes larmes de soulagement, il ne me reste plus qu'à te voir maintenant, te voir pour pouvoir enfin me rappeler du son mélodieux de ta voix et ainsi me remémorer de ton prénom et me souvenir de toi, je l'espère en tout cas.

Je cours hors de ma chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine de ramasser mon journal que j'ai fais tombé du lit, et me précipite vers la sortie quand je vois ma mère devant la porte. Je la dévisage, mais pourtant je sens quand même que ma mère est d'une humeur joyeuse. Elle me sourit chaleureusement et me caresse affectueusement la joue avec un regard maternelle.

_ Te rappelles-tu maintenant ?, demande ma mère avec une voix mélodieuse et douce.

J'écarquille des yeux, oui maintenant je me rappelle, ma mère a toujours été de mon côté et elle le sera toujours. Elle a accepté le fait que je sois homosexuel et approuve, elle m'a aidé dans mon combat et est fière de moi car elle sait que j'étais heureux avec lui.

_ Oui, je me rappelle maintenant Maman. Vas-tu me laisser passer et désobéir Papa cette fois encore ?, osé-je dire bien que je connaisse parfaitement la réponse.

Ma mère ricane doucement avant de dégager le passage avec un air amusé, il semblerait qu'elle soit toujours de son fils et j'en suis heureux. Je marche fièrement vers la porte sous le regard attendri de ma mère et quitte la demeure, **volant enfin de mes propres ailes**.

_ Fais attention à toi Ciel !, m'avertit maman avec une voix toujours calme et douce.

_ Merci maman pour tout..., finis-je par murmurer avant de courir.

Je me sens tellement bien que j'ai l'impression de voler, je me sens si léger bien que mon cœur bat comme un tambourin, mais malgré tout je suis heureux, je vais enfin pouvoir te voir ! J'en ai bavé mais maintenant je vais pouvoir revenir te voir et te prouver que je suis à présent capable de continuer à t'aimer comme tu es. Alors attends moi, **je viens vers toi pour t'emporter avec moi **! Je cours rapidement sans être pour une fois essoufflé, j'ai le sourire aux lèvre, j'ai tellement envie de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, j'évite la plupart des obstacles et reprends la course rapidement, je ne veux plus perdre de temps, je veux profiter pleinement de la vie avec toi à tes côtés ! Et peu importe que mon père soit là pour m'en empêcher, je serai là et je resterai à tes côtés, alors remontre moi ce sourire que j'attends depuis si longtemps, dis moi encore ces trois mots que j'aime et chéris tellement.

J'arrive rapidement au manoir et voit les portails fermés, je prends alors le temps de retrouver ma respiration pendant quelque secondes et m'empresse d'ouvrir ces portails pour pouvoir te rejoindre mais je vois alors les domestiques m'arrêter et me forcer à partir malgré mes protestations.

_ Non Mr. Ciel ! Vous ne pouvez entrer maintenant !, crie May-Rin en me tenant les épaules pour me repousser.

_ Je dois... Y aller !, murmuré-je têtu et en forçant l'accès.

_ Mr. Ciel, arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie, nous ne voulons pas vous faire mal, alors arrêtez !, supplia Finny en me tenant la taille pour m'empêcher de passer.

_ On a reçu des ordres alors je vous en pris, abandonnez cette idée et partez de la demeure, m'ordonne Bard cette fois en me tenant les bras.

_ Je... Dois y aller ! Il m'attend alors... Ne vous interposez pas dans mon chemin !, hurlé-je en forçant encore plus le passage.

Je me débat de plus en plus alors que ce trio tente de m'arrêter en pleurs, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi m'empêches-tu de te voir maintenant alors que je commence enfin à me rappeler de toi imbécile ? Je sens la rage bouillonner en moi alors que j'essaie de m'échapper à leur emprise qui se referme petit à petit sur moi, non je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant alors que je suis si près de toi ! Je dois... Te voir, pour pouvoir enfin te libérer de ces chaînes ! Je mets une force quasi-humaine pour moi dans un dernier effort et parviens enfin à me détacher de leurs bras, je me retourne alors en le regardant avec haine, alors que eux, sont en pleurs et terrifiés.

_ Pourquoi m'empêchez-vous d'aller le voir ? Des ordres ? Mais depuis quand est-ce devenu si important pour vous ? Vous ne voyez vraiment pas qu'il souffre ? Vous ne voyez pas qu'il m'attends et qu'il continu d'espérer ? Vous avez envie qu'il redevienne comme avant ?, questionné-je furieux de voir que ces trois idiots ne voient pas l'état de leurs propre maître.

_ Mr. Ciel... Bien sûr que si nous le voyons ! Mais... Nous avons des ac-, commence May-Rin en essuyant ces larmes.

_ ASSEZ !, coupé-je violemment la domestique, VOUS NE VOYEZ DONC PAS QUE SEBASTIAN M'AIME ENCORE AU POINT DE VOULOIR SE SACRIFIER DE MOI ?, hurlé-je de tout mon cœur alors que je sens la colère monter encore plus en moi.

Nous sommes tous surpris, je... Je viens de prononcer son prénom: Sebastian. J'écarquille des yeux, je me souviens enfin de son prénom, je parviens maintenant à me rappeler de sa silhouette, de ses cheveux, de sa taille... Cela commence à devenir plus nette, mais j'ai encre cette satané douleur à la tête. Je pose ma main pour tenter de calmer la douleur, mais rien n'y fait, j'ai toujours mal mais le plus important et que je commence à me rappeler de lui. Je met à regarder les domestiques qui sont bouche-bée et heureux, leurs larmes accentuent et je les entends balbutier d'une voix heureuse et soulagé.

_**_ Mr. Ciel se rappelle... du prénom du maître.**_


	44. Chapter 44

Salut tout le monde ! ^^ Je suis désolé pour hier, je n'ai répondu à personne et je n'ai même pas pu laisser un commentaire pour ce chapitre ! Vraiment navré alors ! Au bout de finalement 42 chapitre, Ciel se rappelle enfin du prénom de son amour ! XD J'ai remporté mon défi ^^ XD Bon j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous serez enfin satisfait ! Par contre c'est assez guimauve... Alors faites attention à ne pas trop avoir de sucre avec vous XD et à partir d'ici, les chapitres vont être légèrement différent, mais vous verrez ^^ voila bonne lecture à tous =D

**sarouto:** XD Enfin n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas si tu commentes pas, tant que tu suis cette fic, ça me fait plaisir ^^ ah mais le suspens est mon ami XD Je ne peux pas l'arrêter quand il a envie de se faire sentir XD

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Contente que ça te plaise =D j'espère que cette suite va toujours autant te plaire ^^

**BisSenshi:** Ah je suis pas sûr que cela va te plaire... XD parce que ça ne se passe pas comme tu te l'imagine... Et pour les mystères de son accident et de son père, tu le sauras bientôt promis ! Mais j'espère quand même que cette suite te plaira ^^

**toroko-sama:** Tu as vu ? T'inquiète, le lemon va encore prendre du temps XD (au bout de 42 chapitre aussi ? XD) Et non Ciel, n'est pas un aussi gros pervers que le tien ! XD Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écris la scène du journal intime qui tombe, c'est catastrophique XD (en fait ça l'est mais bon... lol tu comprendras pourquoi XD) Il faut bien qu'il y ait un contraste entre les deux parents ^^ Histoire d'avoir un équilibre ! Mais Vincent est très gentil au fond, mais tu comprendras XD (ou pas) Eh oui ! L'amour rends fou et plus fort XD On fait tout pour ce nom lol ! Eh oui, je vous ai bien eu à la fin hein ? Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire cette fin lol *Veuillez me pardonner #SBARF#* XD

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et merci à tout ceux qui continu de suivre cette fic =D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 44: I finally got you and you can finally give me a smile<span>

_**_ Mr. Ciel se rappelle... du prénom du maître.**_

Je les regarde surpris mais ils me sourient tous très rapidement et me font signe de partir, je me sens soulagé maintenant, je leurs souris et pars rapidement vers la cave. Je cours rapidement les couloirs pour atteindre le jardin mais à ma plus grande surprise, Michael court à mes côtés en miaulant, je souris, et accélère. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est enfin à mes côtés et que je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir te revoir, je me demande comment vas-tu réagir quand tu sauras que je me rappelle quasiment de toi...

Nous arrivons finalement au jardin où je me précipite vers la porte de la cave, j'enjambe rapidement les escaliers de pierre et sens mon cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus rapidement, je sens mon sourire s'élargir au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche finalement de toi. J'arrive d'un pas ferme sur le sol de pierre où je peux voir cette porte blindée, la dernière épreuve qui me sépare de toi. Je reprends rapidement ma respiration et marche lentement vers la porte avec le cœur battant et une forte confiance, je sais que je peux la franchir et je sais que je vais enfin pouvoir te voir, j'en suis certain. Je pose ma main sur la porte et ferme les yeux pour laisser ma tête se poser sur l'acier, je me sens léger et j'ai l'impression d'être enfin en paix, cela est si apaisant après tant de souffrance.

_ … C'est moi, Sebastian, dis-je fermement en ouvrant mes yeux pour pouvoir te montrer à quel point je suis devenu fort.

_ …, tu ne parles pas, sûrement surpris de voir que j'ai finalement prononcé ton prénom.

_ Ouvre moi maintenant que je me rappelle de toi, demandé-je avec le même ton tout en me rapprochant de cette porte.

_ …, tu n'oses pas me répondre, je m'y attendais.

_ Si tu ne l'ouvres pas alors, je le ferai moi-même.

Alliant ma parole au geste, je pousse la lourde porte blindée pour pouvoir enfin l'être de mon cœur. La porte est finalement ouverte sur une salle assez éclairée avec une personne au milieux, dans un état de choc. Je me rapproche doucement de lui sous son regard surpris alors qu'aucun de nous deux ose briser le silence qui semble lourd, seul le bruit de mes pas se fit entendre. Je me sens si bien maintenant que je pourrai me laisser aller et sauter sur toi, mais je préfère rester calme et me tiens en face de toi avec fierté alors tu es encore surpris.

Je me rappelle de toi maintenant, ton apparence me revient enfin, je me rappelle de tout ces moments, de toi, de ta chaleurs, de tes mots, de ton amour pour moi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi calme de puis mon réveil, je crois que c'est l'un des plus beau moment que j'ai pu passer avec toi, mais je ne tiens pas à en rester là, je veux que tout redevienne finalement comme avant et tu le sais.

_ Cela faisait longtemps Sebastian, ma voix se fait calme alors que mon corps entier jubile.

_ … Ciel... Tu te rappelles... De moi ?, ton regard surpris redevient le regard sérieux et amoureux que tu avais.

_ Oh que oui..., je baisse ma tête, lui cachant mes larmes qui sont à mes yeux, je me rappelle parfaitement de toi maintenant... Idiot..., finis-je par dire avec une voix tremblante et hésitante.

_ … Ciel..., murmure-t-il avec un soupçon de tristesse tout en tendant ses bras vers moi, comme si tu voulais me consoler.

_ Tu es vraiment cruel, je relève ma tête en larmes et me jette dans ses bras, TU ES ES SI CRUEL AVEC MOI ! Sombre crétin... ! Pourquoi m'avoir fais oublier tout ces moments ? POURQUOI M'AS TU FORCÉ À T'OUBLIER ? Comment as-tu pu ? Je ne voulais pas que tu me fasse subir une chose aussi stupide et douloureux... Stupide Sebastian !, lui hurlé-je en le frappant, il ne fait que resserrer son étreinte sur moi, me réconfortant finalement.

Tu relèves mon visage et rapproche le tien, avec ta main tu balaies mes larmes et me caresse doucement la joue, je suis sous ton charme, je n'en peux plus, mon cœur va exploser s'il pouvait. Tu presses doucement tes lèvres contre les miennes, cette fois je suis pleinement satisfait, si cela est ta réponse, cela me va parfaitement car il semblerait que maintenant tu es aptes à m'aimer de nouveau et cela me suffit, je veux que tu continus à m'aimer et à rester près de moi, oui cela suffit à mon bonheur. Tu te retires finalement de moi et pose ta tête sur ma nuque, j'en fais de même bien que je sente mes larmes couler à nouveau...

_ Je suis désolé Ciel de t'avoir fais subir tout ça, je sais que cela est impardonnable surtout venant de ma part mais sache que maintenant, je ne t'abandonnerai plus, je serai toujours avec toi alors pardonne moi... Mon amour..., t'excuse tu sincèrement en resserrant ton étreinte sur moi pour me prouver que tu es là et que je peux avoir confiance.

_ Tu es vraiment un imbécile... Mais tant que tu es avec moi... Cela me suffit, je ne veux plus jamais te perdre alors ne me laisse plus derrière toi Sebastian... Maintenant que je me rappelle enfin que je t'aime... Ne m'abandonne plus, finis-je par murmurer en sentant le sommeil me gagner.

_ Oui Ciel... Maintenant que tu t'en rappelles, je serai toujours avec toi et je te protégerai, je ne te laisserai plus souffrir... Je... Je suis si heureux.

_ … Moi aussi... Sebastian...

Mes yeux se ferment, je ne veux pas m'endormir, pas maintenant mais je suis si fatigué. Bah... De tout façon il est là maintenant et je ne le lâcherai plus, je ferai tout pour qu'il reste avec moi alors je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter maintenant... **N'est-ce pas Sebastian ?**


	45. Chapter 45

Salut tout le monde ! J'y crois pas déjà 44 chapitres ! XD C'est tout simplement adorable ! XD Je devri plus souvent faire des paris XD Bon alors comme je l'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent, c'est à partir de maintenant que vous allez ENFIN découvrir le passé de nos deux tourtereaux ! XD Alors heureuses hein ? Donc j'espère que cette partie vous plaira car elle est longue ! Le passé sera écrit sous plusieurs partis ainsi il y aura plus de détails ! ^^ voila j'espère que cela vous plaira bien que ce soit court !

**BisSensh: **Oh que oui ils ont des épreuves à passer ! Bon pas beaucoup... Mais c'est les plus importantes ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un fasse cette comparaison ! Chapeau ^^

**plumesdecorbeaux:** Tu as tout lu ? O.O Truc de malade XD et en plus d'un coup... XD My Hell ! Tu sais pas à quel point je suis surprise et contente que cela te plaise ! XD je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise =D Et merci pour ce compliment qui touche énormément ! ^^

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Contente que cette suite t'ai plus ! J'espère que le passé de Ciel et Sebastian saura te surprendre !

**Adelle:** Ah mais c'est normal d'avoir voulu enfin que ce moment arrive ! Au bout de 44 chapitres quand même c'est un exploit XD ! Ah ton père coupe le courant ? #SBARF# Je me serai tuer depuis longtemps moi XD t'as vraiment pas de chance ! J'espère que ton père pourra vite réglé ce problème ^^ C'est que c'est adorable et ça fait du bien pour vous lectrices hein ?

**toroko-sama:** Ouais ! XD Il peut enfin ! (ou pas... XD) mais je comprends, moi même j'ai été stressé en l'écrivant, je voulais bien faire durer ce suspens XD (j'adore être sadique n_n) Ben il est tellement surpris qu'il ne sait même plus quoi faire XD mais j'avoue ils sont trop choupi ^^ Eh oui ! Un baiser, un simple baiser ! XD Me tue pas ! lol et te suicide pas, je veux voir ton lemon ! XD Et je crois qu'en plus t'as raison ! XD Mon lemon ne va pas arriver avant longtemps XD Je crois que tu vas le poster bien plus rapidement que moi ! XD moi, je sens que tu vas le faire se retenir ton Ciel ! Pff XD mais on verra qui est le plus pervers lol !

Bonne lecture à vous tous ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 1)<span>_

_(NDA: Comme dis le titre, ceci est un chapitre spécial racontant enfin le passé de Sebastian et de Ciel ! Ceci marque aussi un tournant dans le point de vu des personnages, ce ne sera plus le point de vue de Ciel mais celui de Sebastian, ce sera donc lui qui vous contera son passé, c'est la meilleure chose à faire non ? XD Bon sur ce, je vous laisse avec Sebastian.)_

Je me rappelle de notre première rencontre... De ce jour qui a su changer ma vie...

À cette époque, je n'étais qu'un _simple employé _bien que la plupart de mes tâches ne correspondaient pas à la hauteur d'un simple employé des Phanomhive, mais peu importe, à cette époque, Vincent Phantomhive, mon employeur, est monté à la tête de son entreprise à un jeune âge et fut rapidement assez riche, tout comme moi d'ailleurs depuis que je me suis mis à son service. Je vivais au début dans une maison assez grande puis dans ce majestueux manoir avec des domestiques pour le moins tête en l'air.

Cela était mon quotidien, travailler avec Mr. Vincent, rentrer dans ma demeure tout en réparant les erreurs de mes employés et côtoyer comme toujours la famille Phantomhive en tant qu'ami avant de retourner une nouvelle chez moi pour dormir. Mais un jour, quelque chose troubla mon quotidien.

La femme de Mr. Vincent, Rachel Phantomhive est tombé enceinte, donnant bientôt naissance au jeune héritier de la famille, le nouvelle me fit extrêmement plaisir, cela changeait un peu la banalité de ma vie. J'ai toujours énormément apprécié cette famille et avait déjà hâte de voir le jeune fils des Phantomhive grandir, je voulais assister à tout ces moments.

Puis finalement, la jeune femme finit par accoucher, j'étais avec Mr. Vincent qui semblait inquiet alors que moi j'essayais de le réconforter. Dès que l'accouchement fut terminé, nous nous rapprochons de Rachel et virent tout les trois l'infirmière arriver avec le bébé dans ses bras pour nous le donner. Ce fut la mère qui le prit d'abord, mais étant fatiguée, elle le tenu quelques minutes avant de le donner à son mari, je pus voir un large sourire de Mr. Vincent, cela fut l'un de mes plus grand plaisir, sans le vouloir, je me mis à sourire dans cette douce ambiance quand mon employeur me montra de plus près son enfant. Il avait le nez de son père, mais il semblait que ses yeux allaient être les même que ceux de sa mère, je le regarde attendri alors qu'il dormait paisiblement.

_ Comment allez-vous le nommer Mr. Vincent ?, demandé-je d'une voix douce tout en caressant la joue du nouveau-née.

Ils se regardent et sourient, montrant ainsi leurs accord.

_ Nous allons l'appeler Ciel, me réponds le jeune homme avec une voix rassurante.

_ Oh..., je suis surpris dans un premier temps mais cela lui va plutôt bien, C'est un bien joli prénom. Pourquoi avoir choisi un tel prénom ?

_ Pour qu'il contraste avec toi, continu le père en tenant fermement l'enfant endormi.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par là ?, demandé-je encore une fois surpris, cette fois je me redresse et lève les yeux vers mon interlocuteur.

_ Tu sais ce que me font penser tes yeux sans que je veuille te vexer ? À l'enfer. Tu sembles t'épanouir dans l'agitation des cœurs humains tourmentés et tes cheveux sombres ressemble aux plumages de corbeaux. Tu représentes un être à part et solitaire, un être des ténèbres qu'on ne cesse de vouloir toucher. Alors je veux que notre fils, Ciel, soit lui aussi un être à part, mais celui de la lumière. Il sera un ange et saura te tenir compagnie bien que vous soyez complètement opposé, je sais que vous saurez vous prendre soin l'un de l'autre Sebastian, je veux que cet enfant devienne ta bénédiction pour que tu puisses être enfin heureux, m'expliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire confiant et berçant son enfant tel un objet précieux.

_ Oh... Vous m'en voyez honoré, mais pourquoi avoir fait une comparaison de votre fils avec moi particulièrement ?, demandé-je e lançant un regard interrogateur au couple.

Ils se regardent et Rachel ricane légèrement avant de prendre la parole une fois reposée.

_ Tout simplement parce que nous voulons que tu sois le parrain de notre petit ange, Sebastian.

J'écarquille des yeux, moi ? Le parrain de cet enfant ? Mais pourtant... Comme ils l'ont dis, je suis un être des ténèbres, j'ai... Moi même peur de moi-même, c'est pour cela que je suis solitaire alors est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit d'être le parrain d'un tel enfant ?

_ Tu sais Sebastian, intervins mon employeur en me tenant l'épaule de manière réconfortante, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années, alors je veux que ce soit toi qui soit son parrain et personne d'autre, nous avons confiance alors n'ai pas peur et accepte notre proposition, son regard est extrêmement sérieux.

_ Eh bien... Étant donné que vous me le demandez aussi gentiment alors, je crois que je n'ai d'autre choix que d'accepter, accepté-je avec sincérité en leurs adressant un sourire sincère, je les vis sourire alors de joie.

_**C'est à partir de ce jour que moi, Sebastian Michaelis, est devenu le parrain du jeune héritier, Ciel Phantomhive.**_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre encore si court... Cela m'énerve tellement... Mais bon, je suis sûr que vous le trouverai touchant Et je préfère dire à tout le monde Vincent n'est pas GAY ! XD Sinon il aurait pas un enfant et une femme... XD Mais bon ! Il n'est pas gay et bonne lecture XD

**plumesdecorbeaux:** Contente que cela te plait ! ^^ Donc pour l'âge de Sebastian, il doit avoir seulement la vingtaine quand il a vu Ciel... Mais tu verras quel âge il a maintenant ! XD J'avoue que comme parrain, on devrai plutôt le baptiser en pape, mais il faut le comprendre il a seulement peur de son passé, qu'il racontera dans un notre chapitre que dans ce passé là XD Et non il est pas homo ! XD Arrêtez avec ça ! lol

**toroko-sama:** Eh ouais... Sebastian travaillait pour Vincent... Mais son travail n'est pas très banale on va dire... J'avoue que Ciel s'est fait bien plus que prendre soin lol ! et franchement j'avoue que cela n'a pas plus à Vincent lol ! Et non il est pas pd ! XD Mais ça va pas lol ! Mais s'il est jaloux de son fils je le comprends lol ! Ouais on vera c'est qui le plus pervert lol ! (pris pour que son Ciel fasse des trucs bien hot lol)

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 2)<span>_

Les jours ont passés et le petit nourrisson qu'était Ciel avait fortement grandi. Je venais plus régulièrement le soir, pour voir le petit Ciel qui avait de grands yeux pacifiques et une petite mine adorable. J'étais fier d'être son parrain, mais pour l'instant, je veux seulement qu'il grandisse auprès de ses parents qui le chérissent tant, son père était de meilleure humeur et la joie de Rachel ne disparaît, c'est un endroit agréable où tous ceux qui s'aiment se retrouve, c'est un endroit où je n'ai pas de place, moi qui n'ai jamais connu d'amour. Je me sens un peu comme l'intrus à chaque fois que je viens chez eux, mais je sais qu'il n'y a rien à craindre puisqu'ils m'acceptent comme je suis mais il y a toujours cette crainte en moi qui ne cesse de s'alourdir, je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de m'avoir choisi comme ami et parrain...

Chaque jours qui passaient, je ne cessais de penser à cette famille heureuse, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit détruite par un quelconque incident, je ne veux pas briser ces merveilleux moments, après tout c'est l'un des rôles que m'avait chargé Mr. Vincent, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est devenu bien plus important depuis que le jeune Ciel est venu au monde. Je les admire et c'est ce qui me rends d'un certain côté jaloux... Jaloux de ne pas avoir eu cette chance. Mais je ne dois pas m'en faire, je devrai profiter de ces moments heureux tant que je le peux, cela n'est pas si grave à présent, il ne me reste plus qu'à veiller sur le jeune Ciel comme un père le ferait mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cet être pur sera celui qui cause ma perte. Peu importe, je n'ai pas à avoir peur de cela, je suis bien entouré, ma vie n'est plus si banale et je parviens à sourire sincèrement, _j'ai tout pour être heureux n'est-ce pas ?_

Quelques années passent et je vois les parents de Ciel l'apprendre à parler, je ricane devant la difficulté qu'éprouve le petit bébé qui tente de dire les mots prononcés par ces gentils parents patients. Cela est rare pour moi de voir autant de réconfort et cela me rends quelque peu... Attristé. Bien que tes parents sont devant toi, tu me regardes avec tes grands yeux bleu tandis que mes yeux rouges sanguines croise le tien, tu rigoles et sans le vouloir, je souris attendri par cet enfant qui respire toute la joie de vivre.

_ Ché... Chébas...tan ! Chébastan ! Chébastan... ! Se mit à dire le bébé en rigolant tout en tendant ses mains vers moi.

Nous écarquillons tous des yeux puis rigolons après la surprise, je n'aurais jamais cru que Ciel prononcerait mon prénom, même si c'est mal formulé, je suis heureux qu'il parvienne à me reconnaître, je sens mon cœur s'alléger et battre comme un fou dans ma poitrine, pour la première fois de ma vie que je me sens aussi en paix en te regardant.

_**Le premier mot que prononça Ciel fut mon prénom et ce fut la première que je ressente un sentiment aussi pure...**_


	47. Chapter 47

Voila donc la partie 3 ! On avance doucement mais sûrement ! ^^ Dans ce chapitre, on peut voir que Sebastian souffre énormément de son passé... Je me demande si je ne devrai pas écrire aussi son passé dans ce passé... XD Oui c'est très compliqué et si vous avez pas compris c'est normal ! lol Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

**sarouto:** Ah je me disais que tu n'étais plus là XD mais tu vois c'était calculé :3 lol tu pars et je poste plus rapidement XD ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprends ! XD Je ne vois pas en quoi Vincent est gay aussi... lol

**plumesdecorbeaux:** Ben en fait si Sebastian pense ainsi, c'est simplement parce que pour lui, cette famille est intouchable et que son être lui même n'est que blasphème et souillure... Il a cette vision et cela lui tient vraiment à coeur ! C'est dans son esthétique lol ! Mais c'est sûr maintenant Ciel heu... Pure ça m'étonnerait XD

**toroko-sama:** Oui ! Honte à moi... Mais ça va redevenir long enfin j'espère XD Mais j'avoue que Sebastian fait vraiment pédophile lol mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime lol ! Moi aussi je vois Ciel dire ça avec ces petites joues! XD C'est normal que Sebastian soit devenu pédo avec une telle vision XD Bon no comment sur le deuxième mot, je vois que tu es toujours aussi perverse alors je préfère rien dire lol ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va plus devenir aussi choux et mignon que ça lol

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 3)<span>_

Les années se sont écoulées et Ciel avait encore grandi. Il savait maintenant marcher et parler, il arrivait à tenir une assez longue conversation et la plupart du temps, il était dans les bras de ses parents, en fait j'avais peur de le prendre dans mes bras. Peur de le souiller. Mais je ressentais quelque chose qui me poussait à aller vers lui, de ne pas rester dans son ombre contrairement à ses parents, j'avais envie qu'il me remarque, ce sentiment brûlant de désir, c'était bien la première fois que je ressentais ce genre de chose. Je plongeais mon regard dans le vide alors que toi tu me regardais, bien que tes parents te parlaient. Je n'avais pas remarqué ce regard que tu posais sur moi, j'étais bien trop occupé dans mes pensés sombres, à songer dans mon triste passé.

Tu te lèves et t'approches de moi, sous un regard inquiet. Je ne le remarque toujours pas, puis je sentis une légère pression près de moi, tu essaies de monter sur le canapé avec peine. Je te regarde dans un premier temps, surpris mais je souris légèrement me vidant de la plupart de mes pensés et te regarde faire avec un regard doux. Tous les adultes te regardent faire avec stupéfaction au début mais très vite nous t'encourageons. Au bout de longues minutes, tu finis par monter sur la canapé avec tes joues rouges légèrement joufflues et le front en transpiration, nous rigolons tous dès que tu soupire légèrement pour retrouver ton souffle. Tu es gêné mais nous te remettons bien vite à l'aise en t'applaudissant tu souris comme un ange, je me sens vraiment bien avec cette famille, peut-être devrais-je disparaître pour que cette famille reste heureuse et soudés comme maintenant.

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, Mme Rachel et Mr Vincent partent rapidement pour voir qui c'est tandis que je replonge dans mes pensés sans me préoccuper de toi. Tu me regardes et t'approches doucement vers moi, je te regarde en entendant le bruit du cuivre bouger, ton regard bleu est pure, beaucoup trop pour mon regard rouge. Je te lance un regard interrogateur, tu me souris doucement et tu me prends tendrement dans tes bras tandis que je suis surpris. Aurais-tu... Vu ma douleur à travers mes yeux.

_ Tout vas bien, Sebastian... Je suis là, alors oublie tout tes problèmes, me murmures-tu avec tellement de douceur.

Tu me caresses doucement la tête et m'enveloppe rapidement de ta chaleur, je sens mon cœur battre légèrement plus rapidement et ferme les yeux pour mieux sentir cette douceur qui parvient à calmer ma souffrance. Je lève moi-même mes bras pour t'entourer, je te sens sourire et tu continus de me murmurer de doux mots, je ne pensais pas que tu verrais un jour cette douleur que je ressens. Est-ce que tu parviens vraiment à me comprendre Ciel ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

_ Aller, Sebastian... Tu es avec nous maintenant alors ne sois pas aussi triste d'accord ?

J'acquiesce de la tête bien que ce soit cela qui m'inquiète le plus. Ai-je droit à ce bonheur ? Ai-je droit de me laisser aller de me laisser ainsi ? Je ne sais quoi dire, à part que je me sens en paix avec Ciel, avec ce jeune garçon qui ne cesse de me perturber. Il semble le savoir mais continu malgré tout de rester avec quelqu'un comme moi, avec ce sourire si pure qui est capable de me détruire à tout moment. Je me demande si tu sais que pour moi, tu représentes l'une des seules personnes qui m'est si chères mon cœur ? L'une des rares personnes où je suis prêt à me salir les mains pour voir son bonheur.

Tu me lance un regard doux et attentionné, je ne mérite pas un tel égard, tu me caresses doucement la joue alors que je te lance un regard rouge montrant ma peine et mes douleurs, tu me souris, un sourire qui m'apaise doucement. Tu te lèves légèrement et presse tes lèvres contre mon front, je suis agréablement surpris, je sens mon cœur battre encore plus vite alors que tu rigoles de ta petite voix enfantine en me disant simplement.

_ C'est ce que me fait maman quand je ne suis pas bien, cela me réconforte toujours !

Je te regarde et me mets à rigoler, après tout, cet être est un être à part, tout comme moi alors... Je ferai tout pour ne pas le souiller et le faire plonger dans le malheur comme moi. Même si j'ai fortement envie de me rapprocher de lui, je ne le toucherai pas, je le regarderai simplement même s'il doit s'éloigner de moi, je le regarderai voler de ses ailes immaculées, dans mes ténèbres et la douleur.

_ Merci... Ciel, soufflé-je simplement en cognant affectueusement ma tête contre la tienne, il rigole légèrement, ce doit être dur d'avoir un parrain comme moi hein ?

_ Pas vraiment... C'est plutôt rare que tu sois triste alors je me dois de te rassurer non ?, me taquine-t-il avec un sourire adorable.

Je ricane légèrement et te frotte la tête comme un père, je me sens un peu mieux maintenant. Je me relève sous ton regard heureux et te tends ma main pour m'accompagner. Tu te jettes dans mes bras dans la surprise mais je souris moi aussi, cet ange est vraiment adorable, je me demande si je mérite vraiment de rester auprès de lui et de le voir grandir.

Tu vois tes parents et te précipites vers eux, je te regarde avec un regard doux avant de me rapprocher de ce monde heureux où je n'ai pas réellement ma place.

_**Aujourd'hui fut le jour où j'ai compris que Ciel et moi étions liés dans mes propres douleurs.**_


	48. Chapter 48

Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc la partie 4... Bon heu... On voit un peu mieux le caractère de Sebastian et on en apprends un peu plus sur lui ! Voila ! Bonne lecture tout le monde et merci de rewiewer cette histoire =D

**BisSenshi:** Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise ! ^^ J'avais peur que cela dérange mais bon... Tu sauras pour l'accident et tout ça, mais ça prendra encore du temps... ^^ J'espère que la petite découverte va quand même te plaire.

**sarouto:** XD Ah j'aurai pas réussi à t'avoir cette fois lol ! Mais bon... Heu... Je tape plus rapidement ces derniers temps ! Je suis contente que tu me suives toujours ^^ mis ce n'est pas sûr que je garde ce rythme durant ma scolarité.

**toroko-sama:** Il était tout mignon hein ce chapitre ? XD Eh ben ça va devenir de moins en moins choupi tu vas voir XD mais il semblerait que tu aimes ces petits moments tout mignon... Dommage, tu vas plus trop en voir XP (J'aime être sadique ! lol)

**plumesdecorbeaux:** Ah ça c'est ce que tu crois mais tu verras que Sebastian va bien plus qu'être triste lol !

Voila ! Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée ! Et bon courage XD ! (moi c'est demain et au lycée en plus... Je connais personne ! J'ai trop peur ! XD Faîtes que j'ai au moins un ami... #SBARF# *ok ok je vous laisse XD*)

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 4)<span>_

Le temps s'est écoulés rapidement et mon travail est devenu de plus en plus chargé, tellement que je n'étais plus capable de revoir la famille Phantomhive. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi finalement, je ne veux pas les déranger plus longtemps et puis cela me permet de m'éloigner de ce monde qui est bien trop heureux et lumineux pour un être comme moi... Oui cela est mieux. Mais je me demande si Ciel se rappelle encore de moi, quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois, il n'avait que 3 ou 4 ans... C'est un jeune âge où on ne se rappelle pas de tout le monde, même si on est un surdoué comme lui. Enfin bon... Il est peut-être mieux ainsi, sans moi, il a déjà des parents alors autant le laisser avec sa famille et m'éloigner de lui, m'éloigner de cette douce lumière qui a toujours su me rendre véritablement heureux. Après tout, je n'ai pa de place dans le monde où il appartient alors autant s'éloigner de lui avant que je ne créais des liens qui ne pourront plus jamais se briser.

Je devais aller à l'hôpital aujourd'hui pour ma maladie. m'avait recommandé un médecin, le docteur Tanaka. Je devais y aller, au moins pour faire plaisir à Mr. Vincent même si je savais que cela servait à rien et que mon temps était compté. Je suis donc allé voir le docteur est comme prévu, le diagnostique dut positive, cela s'est encore propagé, après tout, je me suis senti plus faible c'est dernier temps et je ressentais certaines douleurs malgré mes médicaments.

_ Mr. Michaël, comme vous vous en doutiez, votre cancer du poumon s'est encore propagé, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez à l'hôpital, me proposa le docteur avec une point d'inquiétude.

Je ne le regarde pas, je n'ai pas envie de voir cette pitié et puis, cela me ramène beaucoup trop de souvenir douloureux, alors je pose regard sur le sol bien que je n'avais qu'en tête le sourire de Ciel pour une quelconque raison.

_ À quoi bon d'essayer de vivre plus longtemps alors qu'on sait parfaitement que cela ne me sert à rien vu qu'il y a beaucoup tr op de risque... Je préfère encore mourir de cette manière que de ces stupides effets secondaires, dis-je dans un soupçon de détresse.

_ Vous n'avez pas tord Mr. Michaëlis mais cela serait mieux si vous restez ici, vous souffrirez moins et je pourrai surveiller votre état.

_ Peut-être mais je préfère rester loin d'ici.

_ Comme vous voudrez alors je vais seulement vous prescrire des médicaments plus puissants pour vos douleurs mais évitez toutes sources de stresses et d'épuisements.

_ Très bien.

Il me prescrit des médicaments et je me prépare à partir, je vois dans son regard une certaine tristesse et peut-être aussi des remords, de tout façon peu importe, même si je ne vais pas tarder à mourir cela ne me dérange pas, je ne me suis jamais senti réellement envie vivant donc ce n'est pas si dérangeant. Mais je sens quand même quelques remords, je me demande bien pourquoi. Je sors rapidement de cette salle -sinon j'allais vomir à cause de cette satané odeur de médicaments- et m'empresse de sortir du bâtiment.

Mais dès que je sorti de la salle, je vis pas mal d'agitation, des infirmières et des médecins qui couraient rapidement avec une mine stressée et anxieux. Aurait-il eu un accident ? Bah, tant que ça n'a pas de rapport avec moi, je préfère ne rien savoir. Mais au même moment, mon téléphone sonne (je ne l'ai pas éteins tant qu'on ne me l'a pas demandé...) Je regarde le numéro, un numéro masqué ? Je décroche quand j'entends une voix qui m'est familière.

_ … Sebas... Tian ?, demanda une voix complètement brisée et désespérée.

_ Mr. Vincent ? Que se passe-t-il pour que vous soyez dans un tel état ?, demandé-je avec une voix légèrement inquiète.

_ Dis... Moi où... es... Tu ?, s'enquit-il avec une voix encore plus triste.

_ À l'hôpital, j'étais en consultation avec le docteur que vous m'avez recommandé.

_ Parfait... Descends rapidement au 1° étage... Et rapidement, j'ai besoin... De ton aide...

_ Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je marche d'un pas rapide et peu rassuré vers l'ascenseur le plus proche, mais il est malheureusement en panne, je crois que je vais descendre en prenant les escaliers. J'enjambe rapidement les escalier du dixième étage pour arriver finalement au 1° étage. Il y a du mouvement par ici, j'ai du mal à traverser la foule quand soudain je vois un brancard avec une personne que je connais que trop bien: Rachel Phantomhive. J'écarquille des yeux, alors c'est elle le centre de toute cette agitation ? Je suis rapidement le brancard, elle semble en très mauvais état, comment cela a-t-il pu être possible ? Les médecins m'empêchent de la suivre dans le bloc d'opération, je la regarde donc partir, j'ai l'impression d'être brisé en voyant une telle scène, qui a donc osé... Brisé le monde de cette famille ? Je comprends maintenant l'état de , je pris de tout cœur pour que vous allez vivre Mme Rachel, vous ne pouvez laisser votre famille derrière.

Je marche dans les couloirs à la recherche de Mr Vincent, quand je le vois assis en baissant la tête, complètement désespéré, voir presque en larme, son visage ne reflète que le tourment, la peur et l'angoisse. Je m'approche de lui et m'accroupis vers lui, il lève son regard vers moi et semble ne plus avoir de vie.

_ Mr Vincent..., lâché-je en voyant cette scène qui ne fit que m'attrister.

_ Sebastian... Je suppose que tu sais pour Rachel..., sa voix se brisa au nom de sa femme, est-ce que sa vie est à ce point-là en danger ?

_ Oui... Je suis au courant, mais va-t-elle s'en sortir ?, osé-je demander dans un soupçon d'espoir.

_ … Les docteurs ont dis que cela est peu probable... Il était sur le point de pleurer, je sentie alors l'affreuse douleur d'avoir posé une telle question.

_ … Je... Je vois, veuillez m'excuser d'avoir posé une telle question...

_ C'est normal que tu veuilles le savoir Sebastian, mais au lieu de parler de ça... Va voir Ciel, je pense qu'il a besoin de toi...

_ Mr Ciel ?, ma voix s'affole légèrement, pourquoi devrai-je le voir ? Serait-il au courant ?

_ Oui... Mais en fait... Il s'est enfui pour pouvoir pleurer seul et j'aimerai que tu ailles le réconforter.

_ Mais... Si je puis me permettre... Est-ce que Mr Ciel se rappelle toujours de moi ?

_ … Je vais être sincère, il a finit par t'oublier... Oui, il a oublié la personne qui était avec nous, la personne qui resté avec lui jusqu'à ces 3 ans... Il ne se rappelle plus de son parrain qui est soudainement parti. Mais je sais que c'est à cause de moi et de ta maladie... Alors va le voir comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas et je vous chercherai après et je réagirai comme d'habitude...

_ … Comme vous voulez...

Je me lève et part dans les couloirs rapidement afin de revoir Ciel. Je ne sais comment dois-je réagir quand je le verrai et je ne sais comment les choses vont se dérouler vu qu'il a fini par oublier. Et comment je vais faire,je me sens particulièrement mal et gêné de le chercher, mais c'est quand même mon rôle de parrain, alors il faut que je le fasse. Je me rappelle que Ciel aimait bien être dans la nature, rester dehors à écouter le chant des oiseaux. Je marche alors rapidement vers les jardins intérieurs et vois une scène qui m'a fendu le cœur. Le jeune Ciel pleurait de toute les larmes de son cœur en étant assis, personne aux alentours, alors il criait sa mère dans une voix complètement désespérée, je le regarde, mon ange est en train de pleurer et de souffrir atrocement.

Je ne pardonnerai jamais ces barbares qui ont osés détruire le bonheur de cette famille et surtout d'avoir fait pleurer mon ange, je les traquerai et les torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'il me crie grâce, je le ferai et personne ne m'empêchera même si je n'ai pas reçu l'ordre de Mr Vincent, je le ferai ! Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me dirige vers le petit enfant sanglotant et essaie de le réconforter.

_ Bonjour..., commencé-je bien que je savais parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas me répondre.

Et comme prévu, il m'ignora royalement mais je continuais, il fallait que je le réconforte, je le devais sinon je risquerai de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler, me contrôler pour ne pas m'enfuir et tuer toutes ces personnes...

_ Pourquoi pleures-tu ?, j'essaie d'agir comme un parfait inconnu, comme Mr Vincent m'avais demandé.

_ Je... Je ne veux pas..., bégaya-t-il entre ses larmes.

_ Tu... Ne veux pas quoi ?, m'enquis-je bien que je connaissais la réponse.

_ Je ne veux pas perdre ma mère !, finit-il par hurler de manière bien claire pour que je le comprenne.

_ Ta mère ne va pas mourir, je te l'assure, le réconforté-je en lui caressant doucement le dos pour qu'il se calme.

_ … Vrai... Vraiment ?, hésita-t-il alors qu'il m'écoutait attentivement ce que je lui disais.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir alors arrête de pleurer, je le regarde avec un doux sourire alors que je lui fais un sourire confident

_ J'aimerai croire en vous... Mais comment ? Comment pourrait-on la sauver ?, crie-t-il désespérément.

_ Il suffit de croire en ta mère et aux bon moment que tu as passé avec elle, elle sera alors vivante, je me surprends moi-même, qu'elle ironie... Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, moi qui n'est connu que souffrance et peine.

_ CIEL !, crie alors en se rapprochant de Ciel pour le gronder.

Ciel se lève rapidement avec un regard effrayé, je me lève rapidement moi aussi et m'interpose entre le fils et le père, ce dernier me fais signe avec un clin d'œil et j'en fais de même et nous entamons donc une conversation pour rendre notre petite comédie encore plus crédible. Je sens Ciel se cacher derrière moi, je ricane intérieurement, il est touchant avec ses petites réactions enfantines. Finalement, il part avec son père, sous mon sourire attendri, je lui dis au revoir en secouant ma main et je partis rapidement chercher des informations sur l'incident de Mme Rachel.

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'est écoulée et mes recherches ont bien avancées, je pense aller les chercher demain, mon sourire s'étire sans que je le remarque. Je regarde l'heure, je vais être en retard si je ne me presse pas. En fait, durant toute cette semaine je suis parti tout les jours faire une visite à Mme Rachel après la visite de sa petite famille, d'après les docteurs, c'est un miracle qu'elle ait survécu mais peu importe tant qu'elle vit et que Ciel est heureux, cela me suffit amplement, je ne veux plus voir ces visages affligés. Mais j'avais remarqué aussi que depuis que je fais des visites à l'hôpital, je me rendais souvent dans les jardins intérieurs, où se trouvait souvent Ciel qui m'attendait. Aujourd'hui, il était en retard, cela ne lui ressemble pas, je me sens un peu inquiet. Je l'attends un peu et puis il arrive, je souris légèrement, pourtant je vois qu'il est assez attristé, je suppose que son père lui a demandé de ne plus me voir...<p>

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

_Je suis sorti de la chambre de Mme Rachel mais je vois Mr Vincent, je suis un peu surpris mais lui me regarde avec un regard sérieux._

__ Sebastian..., commence-t-il en me lançant un regard intriguant._

__ Oui ?_

__ Je sais que Ciel vient tout les jours te voir dans les jardins intérieurs de l'hôpital. _

__ Est-ce que cela est un problème ?_

__ Oui... En fait, j'aimerai que tu ne te rapproches pas trop de lui pour l'instant car je ne veux pas qu'il crée à nouveaux de liens avec toi pour l'instant..._

__ Je vois... Je comprends parfaitement, je sens mon cœur s'attrister._

__ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras bientôt le revoir, me dis-il en voyant ma mine triste, il pose alors sa main sur mon épaule amicalement, je lui souris doucement._

Ce n'est pas si grave, j'ai pu le voir et cela me suffit amplement, je le regarde se rapprocher de moi et m'annoncer ces paroles tranchantes, je ne sais pourquoi mais le fait qu'il me l'ai dis, ne fais que me blesser encore plus profondément, mais je cache parfaitement cette douleur à travers un sourire et lui explique que ce n'est pas si grave. Je le vois réagir étrangement, aurait-il encore vu ma douleur mais avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit je le pris dans mes bras, juste encore une fois et lui adresse un sourire alors qu'il était surpris. Je vois Vincent arriver et je lui montre du doigt, il se retourne et je m'en vais rapidement sous les pétales de fleurs tombantes, à la recherches de sang et de cris.

* * *

><p>Je me suis occupé d'eux plus rapidement que prévu, j'avais besoin de les tuer pour pouvoir me contrôler et calmer mes pulsions douloureuses, et dire que j'avais pu revoir Ciel tandis que lui ne savait même pas que c'était moi son parrain. Je rentre chez moi malgré que mon être tout entier soit tâché de sang, de toute façon, mon existence ne se résume qu'à cela: Travailler et tuer. Mais je dois dire que cette fois, j'ai eu un peu de mal à retordre, à cause de ma maladie mais cela ne m'est plus si important, j'ai su venger Mme Rachel et cela suffit à mon bonheur. J'espère que cela servira de leçon à tout ceux qui voudront s'en prendre à cette famille qui a su m'accueillir. Je me regarde dans le miroir que j'avais brisé dans un accès de folie, je ressemble vraiment à un être des ténèbres, je ricane doucement et tristement, cela me faisait si mal, je me sens si seul et inutile depuis que j'ai rencontré ce garçon, j'ai envie d'atteindre cette paix et pouvoir appartenir à ce monde mais il semblerait que cela ne soit pas possible.<p>

_**Je sombre petit à petit dans ma douleur et disparaît dans ton ombre alors que tu ne savais même pas que j'existais... Ce monde peut-être vraiment cruelle avec des personnes comme moi n'est-ce pas Ciel ?**_


	49. Chapter 49

Salut tout le monde ! Alors comment s'est passé votre rentré ? Moi ce fut horrible XD J'étais si seule que j'ai cru que j'allais me jeter ! XD J'aurais tellement voulu être avec mes potes mais bon... C'est la vie, mais bon revenons à notre chapitre, je suis contente que mes chapitres vous aient plus mais par contre je vois que Vincent vous dérange lol mais vous allez comprendre dans ce chapitre pourquoi il a séparé nos tourteraux ^^

**sarouto:** XD t'as raison, j'ai cru que... J'allais retourné chez moi et ne plus revenir mais on y peut rien ! Donc, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! Tu comprendras pourquoi Vincent a dû les séparer dans ce chapitre ^^

**toroko-sama:** Eh oui, Sebastian souffre d'un cancer ! C'est triste hein ? Bon Vincent est un GROS connard, bâtard, clébard qui ne comprends jamais rien ! XD Ah ça fait du bien de le dire car moi même ça m'avait soulé de faire ça mais bon lol. Mais Ciel est obligé de s'attacher à Sebastian ! XD Tu comptes faire tomber notre petit Vincent ou quoi ? lol On vera si ce que tu dis est juste XP Ps: Merci je suis contente que tu aimes ! =)

**plumesdecorbeaux:** Mais il est pas gay ! XD Comment il pourrait être jaloux de Sebastian ? XD Enfin bon... Eh oui toute chose à une fin ! Comme la fin de cette fic... Mais bon, ne soyons pas triste ! Soyons plutôt heureux que cette fic soit apparu ! ='D

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 5)<span>_

Je suis dans un état instable, ma douleur à la poitrine est atroce mais cette solitude l'est encore plus. Je me sens mal mais pourtant cela ne me dérange pas, en fait, j'aimerai mourir. Il aurait été mieux que je meurs _ce jour-là_, je n'aurais ainsi importuné personne et cela m'aurait épargné toute cette douleur, mais même si je dis ça, je ne peux mourir, je le regretterai je pense. Mes sentiments sont si contradictoire, mais c'est toujours ainsi quand j'ai mal, je suis en train de mourir c'est tout. Je me lève du canapé avec une forte douleur et un regard vide, je me sens fatigué de vivre et mes envies de meurtres ne s'apaisent pas, j'ai encore cette envie de sang et de hurlements. Je me demande comment est-ce que cette famille peut me considérer comme un ami alors que je suis un assassin, bien que je sois à leur service. Les domestiques me regardent et s'inquiètent pour moi, je me lève et m'apprête à retourner dans mon bureau quand une personne sonne. Je suis surpris, je ne devrai pas avoir de visite à cette heure-là...

Je me dirige vers la porte alors que je sentais cette profonde déchirure dans ma poitrine. J'ouvre la porte, et écarquilla légèrement des yeux, Mr Vincent était devant ma porte souriant avec son fils qui se cachait derrière ses jambes, sûrement dû à la gêne.

_ … Mr Vincent ? Que faites-vous ici ?, ma voix est légèrement rauque sûrement à cause de ma douleur au poumon.

_ Je suis venu t'annoncer quelque chose d'important, mais je peux venir chez toi pour te l'annoncer ?

_ Oh, excusez mon impolitesse, allez y..., dis-je me déplaçant de la porte et en m'inclinant.

_ Allons allons ! Ciel, dis lui bonjour au lieux de te cacher derrière moi, tu sais que c'est malpoli.

Le père et le fils rentre dans ma demeure mais reste juste en face de moi, en attendant que le jeune garçon me fasse une salutation, je me relève et regarde l'enfant qui est gêné et rouge comme une tomate. Il incline enfin la tête pour me voir et je pouvais lire la surprise dans ses yeux avant de se changer en un grand sourire, il relâche rapidement le tissu de son père et se rapproche de moi en rigolant. Je le regarde avec un sourire moi aussi tout en m'accroupissant pour être à sa taille.

_ Bonjour monsieur ! Merci encore de m'avoir réconforté !, s'exclama Ciel en me faisant un large sourire.

_ Bonjour jeune homme ! Je suis content si j'ai pu t'aider, lui répondis-je en lui caressant la tête.

Mr Vincent nous regarde attendri, je me lève et les amène vers le salon, je me demande pourquoi est-ce que mon employeur est venu... Surtout avec Ciel, si ce dernier est là alors il ne me parlera pas de travail, peut-être de ma maladie... Ou alors veut-il me remercier ? Mais alors il m'aurait dis sur le seuil de la porte. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Finalement je m'installe sur un fauteuil, en étant face aux jeune homme et Ciel s'assit à côté de moi, heureux. Je regarde longuement Ciel, avec un sourire quand je décide de faire face à son père en lui lançant un regard interrogateur, ce dernier ricane légèrement brisant ainsi le silence avant de prendre parole.

_ Ciel, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, commença d'une voix douce le jeune homme.

_ Oui père ?, il arrêta tout de suite tout mouvement et regarda son père de ses grands yeux bleu profond son interlocuteur.

_ L'homme qui est à tes côtés est en réalité ton parrain, annonça simplement Mr Vincent sans faire aucun détour sous la surprise de nous deux.

_ … Ce... Monsieur... Est en fait mon parrain ?n, Ciel tourna légèrement sa tête pour me faire face.

_ En effet, mais je préfère le laisser se présenter, m'incita Mr Vincent avec un sourire amicale.

_ Je... Je suis Sebastian Michaëlis, un employeur de Mr Vincent Phantomhive ainsi que ton parrain, Ciel, dis-je formellement en lui adressant un doux sourire.

Il resta bouche-bée, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je me demande ce que me prépare Mr Vincent... Je le regarde et lui lance un regard intriguant et questionneur, ce dernier glousse silencieusement avant de répondre à ma question muette.

_ Eh bien voyez-vous tout les deux, j'aimerai que tu connaisses un peu plus avec ton parrain et que ce dernier s'occupe de toi. Récemment, ta mère et moi devons travailler beaucoup plus... Et je sais que tu te sens seul à la maison alors j'aimerai que tu restes avec Sebastian, ainsi tu te sentiras moins seul, vous êtes d'accord ?, la voix de Vincent est calme mais convaincante.

Nous nous regardons d'abord et me lance un regard autoritaire comme pour me dire que c'est un ordre et me tourne vers Ciel qui semble réfléchir en me regardant lui aussi. Personnellement, cela ne me dérange pas, je pourrai rester auprès de lui et le protéger, mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Je ne veux pas souiller cette âme pure, je ne veux pas que Ciel s'attache à moi et finisse par se briser. Je ne veux pas être celui qui le fasse pleurer, je ne veux pas avoir des remords quand la mort m'emportera. Je veux que Ciel refuse et qu'ainsi tout cela n'arrive jamais mais d'un autre côté, j'ai... envie qu'il soit là, et qu'il me soulage de mes douleurs, qu'il cicatrise mes blessures, j'ai envie que notre situation évolue, mais ai-je le droit ? Ai-je le droit de vouloir à un simple bonheur ?

_ Je... Je veux bien ! Au moins, je pourrai m'amuser et voir enfin ce monsieur ! Je l'aime bien et je pourrai peut-être avoir des connaissances plus importantes que toi et maman !, accepta avec joie Ciel en nous montrant un large sourire satisfait.

_ Je vois, mais n'essaie pas trop avoir de savoir ! On sait que tu es un surdoué mais n'en fais pas trop d'accord ? Et toi ? Sebastian, tu en penses quoi ?

Je les regarde hésitant, je ne veux pas détruire cette famille radieuse, mais en voyant le regard de mon employeur je compris tout de suite qu'il fallait que j'accepte.

_ Heu... Oui, d'accord, pourquoi pas, finis-je par dire en sentant un certain affolement.

_ À la bonne heure ! Bien Ciel, va voir un peu le manoir histoire que tu connaisses bien les lieux, moi je vais parler avec ton parrain !, demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleu foncé, tandis que son fils acquiesce de la tête.

Je claque des doigts et mes trois domestiques arrivent, je leurs ordonne de faire une visite guidée au jeune enfant et de faire connaissance avec lui, ils obéirent et l'emmène vers d'autres salles du manoir, Mr Vincent et moi les regardons partir avant de nous fixer à nouveaux mais avec un regard beaucoup plus mystérieux et sérieux.

_ Comment te sens-tu Sebastian ?, demanda le jeune homme en plantant son regard perçant dans le mien.

_ Ma maladie se propage, comme d'habitude. Je crois que..., ma voix s'éteint en pensant à Ciel, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant.

_ Je vois... Je m'en doutais pour être franc, me confia Mr Vincent avec un regard sombre.

_ Alors... Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ?, ma voix se racle en pensant que Ciel va... Être souillé et par ma faute, surtout que je dois me rapprocher de lui.

_ Je veux qu'il te connaisse avant que tu meurs, alors... J'avais envie qu'il te voit et t'apprécie en tant quel. Après tout, tu es un ami et je te l'ai promis, je veux t'alléger ce poids qui est si lourd sur tes épaules et je sais que Ciel sait te faire oublier _cette_ douleur.

_ … Je le sais, mais... Je ne veux pas... Souiller, cet être qui es à part. Je ne veux pas détruire... Ton ange.

Vincent resta perplexe alors que je lui avouai mes craintes avec gêne et en détournant le regard, pour moi, Ciel est quelqu'un de différent tout comme les Phantomhives mais encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée et je ne le sais pourquoi. Mais j'ai peur, peur de les briser, ma propre folie pourrait les détruire et je ne veux pas que mes mains se tâchent de ce sang, de leur sang. Je leur dois tellement de chose et je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas les faire souffrir avec mes pêchés.

_ Il saura te soulager, tu n'es pas souillé et Ciel saura te calmer... N'ai pas peur d'aller de l'avant, ne refuse pas un bonheur que je te donne, Sebastian, tu as le droit d'être dans notre monde.

Je regarde et écarquille des yeux, j'ai vraiment le droit à ce bonheur, pouvoir rester auprès de cet ange qui est celui qui s'oppose à moi. Celui qui causera peut-être ma propre mort ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas être la source de sa tristesse et Mr Vincent le sait parfaitement. Il le sait que je ne pourrai peut-être pas le protéger et surtout... Il pourrait me laisser des séquelles et je pourrai ne plus être celui que je suis. On voit alors Ciel arriver et Vincent se lève pour rejoindre son fils et partir avec un large sourire. Ils regardent avec satisfaction et s'en va. Je le verrai demain.

_**Je suis un être des ténèbres qui a besoin de son ange pour se sentir en vie.**_


	50. Chapter 50

Salut tout le monde ! Voila donc un nouveau chapitre =D Déjà 50 chapitre O.O Je suis vraiment surprise ! Mais je suis hyper contente ! ^^ Merci encore à tous de lire cette fic et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture à vous tous

**sarouto:** Je devrai alors souvent te voir XD Histoire de voir si j'ai fais juste à mes exos XD #SBARF# Il est vrai Sue Vincent est d'un côté cruel avec Sebastian mais il essaie surtout d'être gentil avec lui et essaie de lui remonter le moral et Sebastian a du mal à le voir ce côté car il a l'habitude de voir que le côté négatif XD mais il semblerait que malgré qu'il veuille bien faire, vous ne l'aimez pas XD ! Sebastian n'a pas confiance et lui ne peut faire confiance à personne tout simplement à cause de son passé, mais depuis qu'il connait les Phantomhive, il a confiance qu'en eux et les admire presque comme un dieu... Pourtant il a toujours peur de lui et de ses propres compétences... Et ceci dérange souvent Vincent ^^' vu qu'il aime bien Sebastian et qu'il aimerait qu'il ait plus confiance en sois-même qu'en lui... Alors pour leur âge, Ciel a à peu près 14/15 ans et Sebastian a... XD Je sais pas trop lol, on peut dire qu'il avait 26/27 ans (actuel pas dans le passé hein ? XD) Il était très jeune Sebastian quand il a commencé à travaillé pour Vincent... Ben normalement Sebastian est mort quand Ciel est jeune... Donc je te le dis pas XP Voila merci de tes compliments ^^ Et je savais que tu allais penser comme ça, tout le monde pense comme ça je pense XD

**cielxsebastian:** J'avoue, c'est horrible quand tu te sens seule XD Je vais répondre à tes questions...

_ S'il ne se suicide pas, c'est parce qu'il a encore des choses à faire et il ne veut pas avoir de regrets et il a encore des choses qu'il y tient malgré tout et qui le retient de se tuer...

_ il parle d'un jour particulier dans son passé

_ Cette envie l'effraie en réalité, il a envie de la contrôler et de rester "normal" mais il n'y arrive pas... Mais ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec des morts et des hurlements de ses victimes sur la conscience, surtout quand on essaie d'être honnête avec tout le monde... Il lui est arrivé à une période d'avoir fais des cauchemars...

_ Il ne fait pas que ça, c'est l'un de ses rôle même l'un des plus important certes mais il est aussi un peu le sous chef et le secrétaire personnel de Vincent, mais en dehors du travail, la famille Phantomhive le considère comme un membre de la famille mais lui se considère plus comme un domestique, un objet où sa vie appartient à ses maîtres, Vincent, Rachel et Ciel...

J'avoue qu'il est borné XD mais le fait qu'il se croit souillé, c'est dû à cette envie et son passé... Tout est recouvert de sang et pour lui, il ne mérite pas de vivre, c'est pour cela qu'il a peur de Ciel et qu'il admire en même temps... Ciel reste un enfant qui est sage et s'amuse contrairement à lui, il ressemble à un ange immaculé de tout pêchés et de sang, c'est pour cela que Sebastian ne veut pas se rapprocher de lui... Il ne veut pas qu'il devienne comme lui ou qu'il soit entouré de cadavre comme lui. C'est la représentation du mal et du bien qu'à Sebastian... Ce qui dérange souvent Rachel et Vincent.

XD Bon j'avoue qu'il ne prend pas de gant pour lui dire ça... Mais au fond, il sait que cela va rassurer Sebastian et qu'il lui permettra de pouvoir enfin être sincère et heureux. Il sait que c'est douloureux au début mais aussi... Ciel est capable de le comprendre alors il préfère laisser Ciel avec Sebastian pour qu'il se sente mieux avant de mourir...

Mais sinon merci XD tu sais que mes chapitre sont toujours ainsi XD

**toroko-sama: **Vraiment ? XD J'en suis très heureuse ^^ ! Je sais pas si tu vas pleurer si cela va arriver mais en tout cas, c'est vrai que Sebastian et Ciel vont se rapprocher =) Mais Vincent ne pense pas à mal ! C'est vrai que c'est cruel pour Ciel mais il sait que cette blessure se cicatrisera un jour donc il préfère que ça aide Sebastian même si cela peut blesser Ciel... ça m'étonnerait que les autres chap soit hot XD Mais j'avoue que son parrain sait bien prendre soin de son petit protégé XD Il va devenir bien plus qu'un parrain lol XP Ciel reste une personne intelligent et surdoué c'est pour cela qu'il préfère apprendre que s'amuser XD mais c'est qu'une facette de lui lol ! Le souiller n'est pas dans le sens que tu entends XD C'est la peur de le rendre couvert de sang qui l'effraie lol !

**plumesdecorbeaux : **Ah ben tu verras s'il va survivre ou non XD ! Des trucs cochons ? XD Mais Ciel est encore assez jeune pour ça non ? lol J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire bien qu'il ne soit pas très... Surprenant XD

Bonne lecture à vous tous et encore merci de lire cette fic ^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 6)<span>_

_ Alors je t'emmène Ciel aujourd'hui, vers 14h d'accord ?, demanda Mr Vincent à travers le téléphone.

_ Comme vous voulez, sachez que ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte, lui répondis-je avec une pointe de joie dans ma voix.

_ Merci Sebastian... Mais dis moi plutôt... Es-tu toujours capable de tuer des gens ?, osa me poser Vincent avec un ton autoritaire.

Je ne suis pas surpris par sa demande et cela me soulageait de savoir que je lui étais encore utile...

_ … Tout ce que vous me demandez, je l'exaucerai.

_ … Je ne te l'oblige pas Sebastian... Si tu te sens mieux, ne le fais pas...

_ C'est bien la liste que vous m'avez envoyé ? Je vais m'en charger. Sur ce, je vous attends avec impatience, vous et votre fils.

Il allait me dire quelque chose mais je raccrochais rapidement. Je ne voulais plus entendre ces paroles, je ne voulais pas arrêter maintenant, ce serait comme fuir. Je regarde l'horloge du bureau et vois que je suis un peu en retard. Je vais remplir quelques documentations en attendant leurs arrivés et surtout pour oublier mes douleurs au niveaux de la poitrine.

* * *

><p>_ Bonjour Mr Sebastian !, crie avec joie le jeune garçon.<p>

_ Bonjour Ciel, tu sais tu peux me tutoyer sans avoir à utiliser «monsieur», lui répondis-je avec un sourire attendri.

_ D'accord, Sebastian !

_ Bon eh bien... Je vais vous laisser alors, je reviendra te chercher deux 4 jours alors sois sage d'accord Ciel ?, demanda Vincent en lui caressant doucement la tête.

_ Oui papa.

_ Bon je te le laisse Sebastian.

_ Faîtes bon route et bon travail Mr Vincent, dis-je simplement avec un sourire.

_ Merci et prends bien soin de lui, au revoir Sebastian, au revoir Ciel.

_ Bye bye Papa !

_ Au revoir Mr Vincent.

Nous le regardons partir et restons plantés pendant quelques secondes mais peu après tu me regardes et me souris, tu ressemble à un être pur avec ce sourire, je ne peux que te sourire. Tu sembles à l'aise ici et cela me réjouit bien que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes espérances.

_ Dis Sebastian, ça te dis de jouer avec moi dans le jardin ?

_ Hum... Pourquoi pas, j'ai finis mon travail alors je suis libre.

_ Cool ! Alors attends moi directement dans le jardin en attendant que je vais ranger mes affaire dans ma chambre.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ?

_ Non, non ça va aller, mais vas y d'abord ! Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes !

Je regarde le petit garçon partir avec sa valise, bon autant obéir et je m'en vais rapidement vers le jardin, ne prêtant pas attention aux bêtises de mes domestiques et regarde le paysage. Je me sens bien mais pourtant je sens quelque chose bouillir en moi, cette folie ne se calme pas. Je ferme les yeux et cherche la sensation du vent qui pourrait peut-être me calmer, en fait, c'est la première fois que je prends le temps d'admirer les lieux qui m'entourent et d'essayer de me calmer, je n'aime pas cette sensation finalement, je crois que je n'aime que l'agitation et la peur. **Je suis simplement pitoyable**.

Soudainement, je sens de fins bras m'enlacer, le torse ainsi quelque chose de doux se frotter se frotter sur mon dos, je suis surpris et regarde les mains, des mains d'enfant, ceux de Ciel. Je souris doucement mais il semblerait qu'il soit anxieux, aurai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

_ Ça ne va pas Ciel ?, demandé-je perplexe.

_ Pourquoi regardes-tu ce paysage avec un regard si douloureux ?, me demande-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse, est-ce par ce que je suis là ?

Je suis surpris, malgré les années qui se sont écoulées il parvient toujours à voir mes douleurs et mes peurs et pour être franc, cela me soulage. Mais pourtant, son étreinte met devenue beaucoup plus serrée, plus étouffante et douloureuse. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit dans cet état, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mes ténèbres quand il au près de moi, il est beaucoup trop pure et j'ai envie d'être comme lui, j'ai envie d'arrêter de me repentir et pouvoir me libérer de cette douleur... Ciel, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attire à ce point-là ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Je ne suis pas triste, réponds-je simplement en sachant parfaitement que c'est un mensonge.

Il m'oblige à me retourner bien que je sois surpris et me regarde droit dans les yeux, ses yeux si profond reflétant son innocence, je ne peux détourner mon regard bien que je sache qu'il voit mes faiblesse à travers mon regard.

_ Tu mens, tu es triste et tu ne veux pas montrer cette souffrance à personne. Mais cela ne marche pas avec moi, car au fond... On se ressemble, tout m'expliquant, il tends sa main vers mon visage et je suis surpris de sentir mon cœur accélérer un peu, Tu as envie de pleurer n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard me montre une nouvelle de l'inquiétude et de la peur, je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que les liens qui nous liés se sont à nouveaux resserré, je ne sais dans quoi je vais m'aventurer ou même les conséquences qui vont arriver, mais j'ai envie de le voir sourire, j'ai envie qu'il soit auprès de moi. J'ai envie qu'il sache tout de moi, mes douleurs et mes peurs, j'ai envie de moi-même le connaître et de devenir un être qui puisse se tenir à ses côtés... Est-ce réellement possible ?

_ Tu te trompes... Nous sommes beaucoup trop différents pour que tu puisses me comprendre, je n'ai pas peur de ma souffrance alors ne me montre plus ce regard, s'il te plaît.

Il semble triste mais je laisse encore une fois apparaître ce visage impassible avant de retirer sa main de ma joue, cette main douce et chaude. Je ne peux me permettre de me laisser aller, je ne dois pas me rapprocher de cette pureté qui est capable de me détruire. Je dois la rejeter si je ne veux pas l'éconduire et la détruire, je la chérirai de cette manière même si j'en souffre énormément et que j'ai envie qu'elle soit près de moi. Je ne veux pas plus la souillé. Tu me regarde de tes yeux bleu avec une surprise et moi je te tourne le dos, marchant vers une salle pour calmer mes pulsions meurtrières tandis que tu restes planté là avec un regard accablé.

_**L'ange que tu es se doit d'être heureux et pur, pour cela je préfère encore m'éloigner de toi pour pouvoir t'admirer de loin.**_


	51. Chapter 51

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de poster ce chapitre que maintenant... Mais j'ai un emploie du temps hyper chargé ! Et je bosse aussi le samedi ! *part se jeter* donc je n'ai pas trop le temps de taper et poster mes chapitres... Mais je vais essayer de trouver un arrangement promis ! Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci à vous toutes de m'avoir rewiewer ^^ je vais bientôt atteindre les 200 grâce à vous =D Merci beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre aux rewiew mais dans le prochain, je vous réponds à vous tous d'un coup ! Promis (surtout à Bocchan-chan ! qui a eu la fois de me poster 19 rewiews d'un coup ! Merci beaucoup) Encore merci ! Je vous adore mes lectrices préférés =D Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture et encore merci du fond du cœur !

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 7)<span>_

Cela fait deux jours qu'il est ici et que je l'évite, bien que je le surveille de temps à autre. Je me demande s'il voudra revenir ici, cela m'étonnerait et puis c'est mieux ainsi. Au moins quand je mourrai, il ne me pleurera pas et je pourrai aller en enfer sans aucun remords, oui... Je préfère de loin cette fin mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer aujourd'hui, je crois que je ferai mes papier un peu plus tard de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si c'était urgent mais au fait d'assassiner ces gens... Je devrai m'y mettre quand Ciel ne sera plus là, au moins il ne me verra pas me souiller encore plus que je ne le suis. J'ai hâte de pouvoir me délecter de leur sang et de leur chair... Je me demande si c'est vraiment normal pour un humain de penser ainsi, bah... De toute façon, je ne suis qu'un simple fou qui aime douleur et sang, n'est-ce pas ironique ? Moi qui désire la pureté, je fais tout le contraire mais tant que cela peut aider les Phantomhive, je suis prêt à me salir les mains autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

J'ai mal à la poitrine, encore cette fichue maladie qui tente de prendre ma vie, je me lève avec difficulté et retourne dans ma chambre pour prendre mes médicaments. Je dois obligatoirement passer par le jardin et cela m'agace un peu car Ciel y sera certainement... Si je me dépêche, ça devrait aller et puis la déchirante douleur devrait s'être calmé quand j'y arriverai, je l'espère en tout cas. Mais cette douleur commence à devenir insupportable, peut-être devrai-je simplement y céder et mourir, de toute façon personne ne pleurera ma mort à part peut-être Vincent et Rachel, mais ils m'oublieront bien vite. Je soupire, la douleur s'apaise légèrement mais cela reste encore bien douloureux, je marche lentement et je me sens si faible que je dois me maintenir contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, je me demande si je serai capable de tuer demain.

J'arrive finalement vers l'endroit que je redoutais le plus, le jardin. J'entends les rires des domestiques et de Ciel, ils doivent bien s'entendre et ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, je les envies... Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour moi d'espérer encore quelque chose, mon choix est fait, il est trop tard pour reculer. J'essaie de retrouver mon souffle et me redresse pour paraître normal, bien que je souffre j'essaie de garder un visage impassible. Je suis prêt, il ne me reste plus qu'à marcher et rester ainsi pendant cinq petites minutes.

Je marche doucement mais sûrement, quand je regarde le jardin sans réellement le vouloir. J'écarquille un peu des yeux, je vois les domestiques rires avec joie tandis que Ciel court avec un large sourire. Il semble si épanouis et heureux que cela m'attendrit, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêter et que tout autour de nous et blanc, seul Ciel et moi restons dans cet univers. Je suis surpris à l'admirer, j'ai l'impression de voir un ange qui apporte sa bénédiction, je me demande qu'est ce que je représente pour lui, est-ce que j'ai le droit de poser mon regard sur lui ? Son rire est doux et mélodieuse, comme une douce symphonie qui pourrait appeler les oiseaux et la paix en ce monde, je ne peux pas m'approcher d'un tel être, je ne ferai que le souiller avec mes mains couvertes de sang et mes envies meurtrière.

_ Maître ?, m'interrompit Mey-Rin en me regardant avec des yeux surpris.

Tout le monde me regarde sous la surprise alors que sa voix m'a permis de revenir sur terre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je m'arrête simplement pour le regarder rire et jouer. D'ailleurs ma douleur s'est éclipsée quand je l'ai regardé et mon cœur tape comme un tambourin, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut l'entendre, je détourne mon regard sous la gêne avant de remettre mon regard sur Ciel qui lui me souriait en me faisant un coucou de la main. Il ne m'en veut pas que je me sois éloigné de lui ? Soudain, la douleur électrise à nouveau mes poumons, je laisse échapper une grimace de souffrance, je vois Ciel surpris et grince des dents avant de reprendre ma course. Les domestiques essaient de me parler mais je les ignore, j'ai besoin de mes médicaments.

* * *

><p>Cela fait une demi-heure que je suis allongé sur ce lit tandis que les effets des médicaments commencent à faire effet. Mais malgré tout, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me turlupine et que ce n'est pas en buvant des comprimés que cela va arranger. Je me lève dès que je ne sens plus la douleur et réfléchis à ce qui pourrait m'inquiéter, la seule chose qui m'importe est ce garçon, il a su m'apaiser et cela m'impressionne, je ne pensais pas que je m'attacherai à ce garçon malgré que j'ai pris mes distances. Est-ce que moi aussi je serai capable un jour de le calmer et de le rendre heureux ? Va savoir... Sous la frustration, je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers le bureau mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui m'interpelle.<p>

_ Tu ne viens pas manger ?, demanda Ciel avec sa voix enfantine.

Je ne me retourne même pas pour lui faire face, j'ai bien trop peur qu'il arrive encore à voir ma souffrance et mon inquiétude. Je ne veux pas qu'il me réconforte, je ne veux pas qu'il brise cette barrière qui me permet de contenir mes sentiments.

_ Non... Je n'ai pas très faim, mais vas y d'abord si tu veux, lui dis-je froidement bien que je me sentais mal.

_ … Tu devrai manger, sinon tu vas avoir encore plus mal..., me conseille-t-il avec tristesse.

_ Je vais bien.

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure.

J'entends l'écho de ses pas, il réduit la distance encre nous, je ne veux pas qu'il se rapproche de moi, je ne veux pas me laisser perdre dans cette chaleur qui me rendra sensible et faible, je ne dois pas goûter à ce bonheur défendu. Un être comme moi ne peut se permettre de connaître ces douces sensations. Je sens ses mains se rapprocher de moi mais par réflexe, je le repousse, il n'est pas surpris mais il affiche une mine attristée, il n'aurait pas voulu que je le rejette ainsi.

_ Je vais bien maintenant, alors laisse moi tranquille Ciel, j'ai encore du travail à terminer, déclarais-je froidement en sentant mon cœur battre douloureusement.

_ …, il baisse la tête, ne me permettant pas de voir son regard, je vois...

Je partis sans même lui adresser un regard, je me devais d'être froid avec lui. Je sens son regard me brûler, mais je n'y prête pas attention et rentre rapidement dans mon bureau. J'ai encore du travail à terminer.

* * *

><p>Dès que je vérifie l'heure, je vois qu'il est extrêmement tard. Je suis surpris, j'ai été absorbé par mon travail à ce point-là ? Je baille, je pense que je peux partir de ce bureau, j'ai bien avancé et je pense que je n'aurai pas de douleur pour ce soir, alors autant en profiter. Je me demande ce que je peux faire... Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil et je sais que si j'essaie de dormir, je ne vais jamais y arriver alors quoi faire ? Bon pour l'instant autant partir, histoire de bouger un peu. Je ne sais trop pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, une assez mauvaise sensation et cela va rester dans mon cœur jusqu'à ce que je le résolve. Je me demande ce qui m'inquiète à ce point, peut-être à cause de ma «pseudo» dispute avec Ciel. Je dois regretter d'avoir agis ainsi mais... N'est-ce pas mieux que je reste à l'écart de son monde et que je reste dans son ombre ? J'ai l'impression que ce choix ne me plaît vraiment pas.<p>

Je marche nonchalamment vers ma chambre quand je me sens légèrement bizarre. Mon anxiété s'amplifie et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me transperce le cœur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je reste figé et regarde sur le côté, une porte, ce n'est pas celle de la chambre du petit Ciel ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, est-ce que ce serait à cause de lui ? J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose dans sa chambre, peut-être devrai-je regarder à l'intérieur pour voir s'il dort et s'il est réveillé je lui dirai que je fais un tour pour voir s'il n'y a rien d'anormal ou quelque chose dans ce genre. J'inspire profondément et empoigne la poignée, je suis un peu nerveux. J'ai été froid avec lui et voilà que maintenant je rentre dans sa chambre, je me demande comment il va réagir...

J'ouvre légèrement la porte et regarde à l'intérieur, je vois une petite boule dans le lit, sûrement Ciel, en train de trembler. Je fronce des sourcils, j'entends des petits gémissements de tristesse et des reniflements, est-ce qu'il pleure ? Je sens une aiguille me piquer dans mon cœur quand je pense à cette possibilité, je fais quoi maintenant ? Je le laisse, ne prêtant pas attention ou j'essaie de comprendre la cause de sa tristesse ? Tout est contradictoire en moi... Mon cœur me dit de rester avec lui pour le comprendre et le consoler mais ma conscience me dit de partir avant de trop m'attacher à lui... Pourquoi est-ce que tout est devenu si compliqué en moi ? Et franchement, je ne devrai pas autant hésiter, mais que faire ? Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser pleurer ainsi et je suis sûr que Mr Vincent va me sermonner s'il est au courant de cet incident... Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix et puis au point où je suis je peux me permettre d'aller le voir et le consoler, je veux que cette petite douleur dans mon cœur s'arrête.

Je rentre dans la pièce sans que le petit Ciel s'en aperçoive et je ferme la porte de manière assez forte pour qu'il m'entende, il arrête de trembler et se lève rapidement pour me faire face, ses joues sont entièrement couvert de larmes et ses yeux sont rouge, il a dû énormément pleurer. D'un geste rapide et gêné, il enlève ses larmes avec ses mains et me souris bien qu'il soit forcé et que je peux encore voir des larmes se former sur ses yeux. Je ne dis et me rapproche doucement de lui avec une élégance tel un félin, je ne veux pas l'effrayer et je ne veux plus qu'il pleure comme ça.

_ Depuis quand on rentre dans une chambre de quelqu'un sans frapper ?, sa voix est brisée et donne une impression de tristesse malgré la moquerie.

_ Depuis quand on pleure dans son coin sans même prendre la peine d'en parler à quelqu'un ?, attaqué-je à mon tour de manière bien brutale alors que je savais parfaitement que c'est une réaction basique des hommes.

Tu me lances un regard noir bien que tes larmes continuent de couler, je ne sais comment réagir en voyant ce regard. Je m'arrête juste en face de toi près du lit, alors que tu enlèves la couverture d'un geste majestueux la couverture qui te couvrait encore la tête sans dévier ton regard. Tout simplement magnifique, ce regard lui va bien.

_ Et si la personne à qui je voulais en parler est celle qui me fuit ?, me dis-t-il avec un regard hautain alors qu'il se rapproche du lit pour laisser ces jambes jouer juste au dessus du sol.

Je fronce des sourcils, est-ce qu'il voulait me parler ? C'est vrai que j'ai été distant avec lui mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait besoin de moi vu qu'il avait mes domestiques, je m'a genoux pour être à peu près à la même taille que lui en lui lançant un regard perplexe.

_ Tu voulais me parler ?, ma voix est calme mais je sens de l'anxiété dans mon cœur, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue dans ce garçon.

_ … Ce n'est plus la peine maintenant, sa voix est encore plus brisé et il dévie finalement son regard et essaie de cacher ces larmes mais en vain.

_ Si ce n'est rien alors pourquoi tu pleures encore plus ?, je dépose ma main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à me regarder, ses yeux si bleu baignés de larmes ne fait que m'attrister d'avantage je n'aurai peut-être pas dû m'éloigner de lui ainsi.

_ …, le silence est lourd entre toi et moi et je vois ton regard se perdre dans le mien, tu réfléchis et hésite peut-être que je ne devrai pas agir ainsi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je le fasse...

_ Est-ce parce que je me suis justement éloigné de toi que tu pleures ?, tenté-je en espérant que je me trompe.

Malheureusement, ce fut la bonne réponse. J'ai pu lire pendant une seconde dans ses yeux de la surprise et de la détresse mais il gifle rapidement ma main pour pouvoir baisser sa tête et cacher ses larmes que je pouvais parfaitement voir. C'est donc ainsi qu'il réagit quand il essais de cacher ses larmes et ces douleurs ? Tout simplement adorable...

_ C'est cela Ciel n'est-ce pas ?

_ …, tu te mords la lèvre inférieure.

_ Je... Je ne pensais pas que cela t'affecterai autant... Et puis... Bien que je sois ton parrain, tu m'as oublié alors je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait si différent...

Tu pousses un soupir et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec tes joues baignées de larmes.

_ Je me sens seul Sebastian... Si seul que cela en devient étouffant et douloureux.

_ …

_ Que ce soit à la maison où personne n'est là, personne à qui parler, à rester enfermer dans cette maison si vide... Je pensais qu'en venant ici, j'aurais de la compagnie et que je pourrai te parler, mieux te connaître et être avec toi... Mais au contraire, tu me rejettes et t'éloignes de moi, j'ai peur de me sentir seul, de cette solitude. J'ai juste envie que quelqu'un veuille bien jouer avec moi et être mon ami, c'est tout... Cela est donc si mal de vouloir simplement que ça? Moi je voulais simplement être avec toi Sebastian, avec mon parrain que j'avais oublié.

Ses larmes coulent de plus en plus et il tente de les enlever avec ses petites mains, c'est la première que je le vois aussi affecté mais pourtant il reste si pur, que cela me bouleverse. Moi qui ne voulais pas être la cause de son malheur, j'ai fais tout le contraire. Je l'entends gémir de tristesse tandis que mon cœur bat douloureusement dans mon cœur, pourquoi est-ce si douloureux de le voir ainsi alors que j'ai tué des centaines et des centaines de gens sans en être affecté ? Est-ce parce qu'il m'est destiné ? Je ne le sais mais il continu de pleurer, je sais qu'il attends quelque chose de moi, est-ce que je peux me le permettre ? _N'ai pas peur d'aller de l'avant, ne refuse pas un bonheur que je te donne, Sebastian, tu as le droit d'être dans notre monde. _Cette phrase me revient en tête, ai-je vraiment le droit ? J'aimerai croire en ces paroles et je veux être au moins heureux une fois avant de mourir. Je vais prouver au monde entier que même les gens comme moi ont le droit à un bonheur et qu'ils ne souilleront pas les anges comme ce petit garçon.

Je tends avec hésitation ma main pour prendre son poignée qui tente désespérant d'enlever cette eau salée sur ces joues, il me regarde surpris et arrête tout mouvement, j'ai même l'impression qu'il s'est arrêté de respirer. Je tends mon autre main pour lui enlever toute ses larmes qui ont finalement arrêtées de couler sur ces joues porcelaines, il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je lui souris doucement avant de le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser sur son front. Je veux croire en ce bonheur même si cela me détruira un jour, je veux y croire de tout mon être pour pouvoir me tenir aux côtés de Ciel. Je le sens encore plus surpris et je crois même qu'il a les joues entièrement pourprés. Mais peu après cette petite bise, je pose ma tête sur son épaule pour inhaler son odeur et me reposer un peu, je sens Ciel lever ses bras de manière hésitante sur mon dos avant de lui aussi m'enlacer, je laisse échapper un soupir de bien être, je me sens léger subitement.

_ Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir Ciel..., murmuré-je doucement en fermant les yeux, c'est juste que j'ai été pas mal stressé et que j'étais un peu sur les nerfs que je me suis mis à éloigné de toi, je ne voulais pas te blesser en m'énervant sur toi...

Tu es légèrement surpris mais ne dis rien, tu sembles perplexe mais ce que j'ai dis n'était pas entièrement un mensonge alors je n'ai pas à me sentir gêné. Tu poses ta main délicatement sur ma tête pour caresser mes cheveux alors que j'ouvre légèrement mes yeux pour admirer la blancheur de ta peau sous la lune, tout est calme... C'est agréable lorsqu'on prends le temps de se reposer...

_ Je veux bien te pardonner si tu me promets de rester avec moi à partir d'aujourd'hui et que tu joues avec moi..., sa voix est légèrement brisé mais je sens quand même qu'il est déjà soulagé.

Je ricane contre son cou et un large sourire sincère s'étire sur mon visage.

_ Comme tu voudras Ciel... Je ferai tout ce qui te plaira.

_ Pour célébrer ça, tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Je lève ma tête rapidement pour lui pour le regarder, surpris, tandis que ce dernier sourit avec malice, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Je soupire d'exaspération bien que je sois assez content qu'il me propose une telle invitation. Il se met dans le lit, tourne sur le côté pour que je ne vois que son dos et me laisse assez de place pour que je m'allonge, chose que je fais rapidement et je mets un bras autour de sa taille pour qu'il sache que je suis là, je l'entends légèrement ricaner et s'endormir paisiblement. Sans comprendre, je me rapproche un peu plus de lui pour que son dos se repose sur mon torse, je sens mon cœur s'affoler mais je ne change pas de position, l'enlaçant ainsi jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir.

_**Je compris alors que Ciel et moi étions liés par un lien si puissant qu'il nous permettait de comprendre la douleur de l'autre sans pour autant en parler.**_


	52. Chapter 52

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc le chapitre 52 ! Je suis desolée de ne poster que maintenant mais j'ai pas mal de cours en ce moment -_-" et j'ai dû mal à avoir accès à Internet TT Donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =D Voyez vous, ce chapitre risque peut-être de vous surprendre et d'être assez glauque, je n'ai pas trop détaillé les scènes par manque de temps et de peur que cela vous effraie un peu XD Vous allez aussi me détester encore une fois, parce qu'on ne tourne plus au tout mignon mais à quelque chose d'extrêmement tragique... Bon sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci d'avoir patientez ! =D Et je tiens aussi à préciser que Sebastian est bien un **HUMAIN** !

**plumesdecorbeaux:** C'est vrai que Ciel est trop adorable ! XD Un vrai enfant quoi lol mais il ne va pas tarder à ne plus l'être lol (dans tout les sens du terme XD) heu... Pour les enfants, ouais j'ai fais un job à l'époque babysitting XD et profs aussi donc j'ai eu un peu l'habitude et c'est assez simple si on se mets à la place d'un enfant XP alors pour les chaînes, ça a un tout autre rapport... La maladie est un facteur important dans son passé, mais ce sont les chaînes qui le sont beaucoup plus et il n'y a aucun lien entre ces deux-là, mais c'était quand même bien cherché... XD

**arisu-loveX2:** J'espère que cette suite te plaira car elle n'est pas... Joyeuse XD

**toroko-sama:** Ta préférée ? O.O J'en suis honorée, ça me fait super plaisir que tu me dises ça ='D je suis contente que le passé de ces deux-là te plaisent parce que t'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! XD Si on veut, on peut dire que ces deux ont un lien tellement puissant... Que ça devient du n'importe quoi j'ai l'impression XD (en plus le lien se resserre sûrement beaucoup au niveau de faire *biiiiip* Voila ! XD Tu m'as contaminés mince XD) Sebastian peut-être encore plus froid avec une personne, mais bon... C'était trop dur pour lui de résister au pouvoir des larmes de son ange XD. Moi je pense que Sebastian a bien fait de dire ça XD Il ourra pas mal se soulager lol (c'est pas vrai... Tu m'as vraiment rendus perverse XD) MDR ! XD Mais il est un peu pour penser à ça lol... Tu penses vraiment que c'est Ciel qui va se jeter sur Sebastian en premier ? Eh ben tu verras ça plus tard lol !

**cielxsebastian: (chap 50) **XD Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, alors pour m'être inspiré, on va dire que ça vient de mon expérience lol mais aussi à l'époque, je ressemblais beaucoup à Sebastian, donc c'est tout à fait normal puisqu'il exprime exactement les même sentiments que moi mais je ne m'attendais pas à que tu veuilles le réconforter XD

**Bocchan-chan:** Alors avant toute chose, je te remercie sincèrement Bocchan-chan d'avoir eu la foie de commenter mes chapitres ! Vraiment merci ! Alors comme promis, je vais répondre à tout tes commentaires !

Bravo ! XD Tu as compris que je faisais un lein avec l'OAV ! XD Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, moi aussi je plains Ciel qui a du boir un truc pareil... Beurk ! XD Trop de sucre tue le sucre même pour un Bocchan XD Alors en fait, Sebastian n'est pas du tout défiguré mais comme tu dis il a ses propres raisons... Ce qui agace pas mal Ciel qui ne comprends pas et qui commence vraiment à être acculé... Mais bon, c'est vrai que du côté de Ciel, c'est tout à fait compréhensible et puis pour Sebastian, entendre de tel paroles a du énormément le blesser donc en fait, ils sont tout les deux dans une situation assez difficile XD Le chat n'apprécie pas du tout le choix de son maître, mais c'est tout à fait normal XD ! Ben ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le faire aimer une femme XD à moins de transformer Sebastian XD mais je préfère le yaoi lol ! Heureusement que Alois n'est pas aveugle XD, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sinon XP... Et en effet, Sebastian bien envie de tuer des "rats" XD Mais on peut comprendre aussi d'un certain sens... lol ! On oblige pas à faire revenir un souvenir à un ange comme Ciel ! XD Eh oui ! XD Ciel aime bien retourner sur ses paroles lol ! Mais on l'aime comme il l'est XD, pour les "rats" en effet Claude en fait parfaitement parti XD et je crois que Sebastian a bien envie de l'éliminer xP ! Je crois que Claude ne comprends pas les enfants XD Mais il n'a pas l'habitude de garder des enfants XD ! C'est vrai que c'est pas bien mais bon XD, quand on est curieux, on reste curieux lol ! Ben franchement, je pense que Sebastian est bien plus content de revoir Ciel et qu'il s'en fiche qu'il fouille dans ses affaires XD ! J'avoue que c'est un fou Sebastian ! lol Pouvoir se rendormir après avoir reçu un tel baiser, c'est tout à fait compréhensible lol ! XD Mais ne nous pressons pas ! Tu l'auras ton lemon ne t'inquiète lol ! Ne m'en veut pas pour ça XD, mais c'est tellement amusant de vous faire languir ! XP Mais peut-on vraiment en vouloir à Ciel ? XD Après tout les baisers de Sebastian sont une véritable drogue XD Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne voudrait pas voir le visage de Sebastian ! Nuance XD ! Ah mais c'est bien trouvé ce dicton ! XD Je devrai le sortir plus souvent XD lol ! Bon alors, en fait Sebastian ne considère pas Vincent comme un rat, bien au contraire, il n'oserait jamais penser ainsi ! Il apprécie Vincent et jamais il ne sera un "rat" même si ce dernier intervient dans sa relation amoureuse. Moi je préfère que Rachel soit plus gentille avec Ciel ! Après tout elle a un rôle assez important, et j'aime ces moments de paternités, d'ailleurs, Ciel a plus confiance en sa mère qu'en son père... Alors pour les questions:

_ En effet Sebastian peut sortir quand il veut mais il aura toujours ces chaînes pour le moment et pour la raison, il te l'expliquera bien mieux que moi XD

_ Il n'est pas défigurer ou quoi que ce soit, mais il faisait comme un sorte de test cependant tu sauras pourquoi il a fait ça...

En fait pour le prénom, Rachel et Vincent ont réfléchis ensemble mais ils ont surtout voulu aider Sebastian à ce moment, donc à ce moment, Vincent n'étais pas vraiment jaloux de Sebastian et d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi il serait jaloux XD. Il surveille très bien Ciel pour un parrain ^^ XD C'est sûr que Vincent devait être heureux que Ciel prononce le prénom de Sebastin XD y a de quoi être surpris lol ! Mais tant qu'il arrive à parler, ça lui va je pense lol Et non, je te rassure Rachel n'est pas amoureuse de Sebastian, en réalité, elle est la confidente des deux amants XD C'est pour ça qu'on a l'impression que Rachel s'attache plus à Sebastian qu'à son mari... Au fur et à mesure que grandi Ciel, Sebastian a une place bien plus grande au cœur de la famille Phantomhive. Mais c'est ce qui l'effraie en fait. Il aime cet atmosphère mais il sait qu'il est capable de détruire ce bonheur et c'est ce qui le rend hésitant. Bon maintenant on sait à peu près la cause de sa mort, il a un magnifique cancer des poumons et en plus à ce moment-là, sa famille chérie vient de subir un drame. Il reçoit coup sur coup le pauvre, d'abord la famille et Ciel qui l'oublie, il a la total ! lol Mais j'avoue que ce moment est l'un des plus tristes que j'ai pu écrire, c'était très difficile pour Sebastian de paraître comme un simple inconnu pour Ciel. Pour Vincent, il joue un peu à un double jeu si tu veux. Il veut que Sebastian se lie avec Ciel pour que Sebastian soit heureux jusqu'à son dernier souffle et que Ciel puisse le connaître bien que cela va le blesser... Mais il pense aussi que la blessure se refermera avec le temps contrairement à Sebastian qui va bientôt mourir donc il préfère que Sebastian soit heureux avec Ciel mais à ce moment-là, il hésite encore... Bon alors en fait, en effet, Vincent n'envisage pas du tout le fait que Sebastian puisse survivre puisque ce dernier n'envisage pas cette possibilité... Mais au fond, cela l'attriste à Vincent et c'est pour cela qu'il laisse Ciel au bon soins de Sebastian XD. Bon, Sebastian est une grande personne torturée ! Il est hésitant et effrayé d'avancer ! C'est ce qui m'énerve un peu -_-" ! Il aime se rabaisser en dessous de la Terre ! DX (dit en toute innocence bien sûr XD) pour le fait de ternir Ciel, c'est vision du bien et du mal, il se considère lui-même comme un monstre venant des ténèbres et espère un salut et pour cela il ne veut pas que Ciel subisse tout ces pêchés... Il est un peu compliqué notre Sebastian XD mais c'est trop tard maintenant pour avoir ses petite pensées XD Bon j'espère que t'es pas mortes avec mes réponses XD et encore merci =D

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 8)<span>_

Cela fait maintenant un an que Ciel a pour habitude de venir chez moi, je crois même qu'il connaît le chemin par cœur tellement il a l'habitude de venir chez moi mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ses parents commencent à devenir de plus en plus absent et je suis la seule personne qui soit «encore là » pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais pourtant je commence à être moi-même absent enfin surtout vers la soirée, où je laisse librement aller à ma folie et je rentre extrêmement tard et souvent dans un piteux état. Des fois quand je rentre dans la salle de bain pour me débarrasser de mes vêtements et de ses souillures, je me trouve horrible. Je regrette de les avoir tuer et de mettre autant souillé quand je revois cette image de Ciel. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ainsi, couvert de douleurs et de terreurs, alors que je m'amuse à détruire tout espoir et bonheur, je ne mérite pas d'être aimé ainsi, bien que Mr Vincent m'ait dis d'arrêter, je ne le peux pas, je ne le veux pas, j'adore cette atrocité, cette envie, cette adrénaline de tuer, ce poids que je ressens dans mes mains lorsque j'ôte la vie de quelqu'un... Horrible, tout simplement horrible mais cela me sied bien en tant qu'être du mal non ?

Je sors de la baignoire et enfile de nouveaux habit, je fixe mes mains, elles tremblent, j'ai encore cette soif de sang, j'ai envie que tout devienne désordre et terreurs, je ne m'en lasse pas, je... J'ai peur de moi-même, est-ce que je serai capable de me contrôler quand je serai avec Ciel ? Est-ce que je souillerai cet ange de son sang ? Non... Je ne pourrai me le pardonner, je ne pourrai le supporter et cela n'arrivera jamais, d'après le docteur, je vais bientôt mourir alors pas la peine d'avoir peur n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourtant j'ai encore cette crainte, il faut que je me calme... Je ne dois pas briser cet équilibre en moi, je dois protéger les êtres qui me sont chers, c'est tout rien de plus rien de moins.

Je sors rapidement de la salle en faisant bien attention d'avoir jeté mes habits couvert de sang et je suis agréablement surpris, Ciel se tenait devant moi avec un regard surpris, je pensais pourtant qu'il dormait...

_ Tu rentres bien tard Sebastian..., me dis-t-il avec une petite moue boudeuse.

_ Oui, j'avais... «Un petit contre-temps», réponds-je avec un sourire désolé.

_ …, tu sembles me suspecter et cela commence à me gêner, ce n'est pas grave... Viens dormir avec moi plutôt. J'ai fais... Un cauchemar, demande-t-il avec regard gêné.

Je ricane doucement avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de le porter comme une princesse vers sa chambre. Il enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je regarde la route mais j'ai l'impression de voir un peu flou, j'ai mal à la poitrine... Encore la maladie, et ça tombe mal vu que je porte Ciel dans mes bras, comment je vais faire... La douleur s'accentue et je n'ai même pas pris mes médicaments. Je sens Ciel respirer doucement, on dirait bien qu'il s'est endormi, je vais peut-être pouvoir aller dans ma chambre pour prendre les médicaments, mais est-ce que j'aurai la force nécessaire ? Je l'espère...

D'un pas pressé mais doux, je marche jusque dans ma chambre avec Ciel dans mes bras, toujours endormi. Finalement arrivé, je suis tellement essoufflé alors que je n'ai fais qu'une petite marche, la douleur est presque déchirante, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le vertige et que la douleur se propage dans tout mon corps, j'ai mal, je me sens mal, je crois que je vais tomber... Je ferme les yeux et tente de calmer mes douleurs, juste pour quelques instants, je respire difficilement et dépose délicatement Ciel sur mon lit avant de me précipiter vers le tiroir de mes médicaments. Le temps que mes médicaments prennent effets, cela va prendre au moins une demi-heure, durant ce laps de temps, je vais rester contre le tiroir, pour ne pas réveiller le petit ange endormi. Je bois rapidement les comprimés et m'assis contre les tiroirs. Je respire mal et la douleur est insupportable, est-ce parce que j'ai fais trop d'effort cette nuit ? Sûrement... Je dois essayer de me calmer...

Mais à peine commencé-je à me détendre que j'entends Ciel gémir et se lever de mon lit, c'est malin tout ça... Il va sûrement voir mon état et qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ? Je ne vais pas lui annoncer un «Oh C'est rien juste un petit cancer qui est train de me ôter la vie et que j'ai bientôt plus longtemps à vivre...» Super... Non il faut que je trouve autre chose. Ciel se frotte les et regarde autour de lui, il ne reconnaît pas les lieux. Normal, il n'est jamais venu ici. Il se retourne et me voit contre les tiroirs, haletant, je le vois s'affoler et se diriger vers moi, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire pour ne pas l'inquiéter ? Je le regarde, la douleur fait encore son effet dans mes poumons, il se rapproche de moi avec un regard inquiet et me caresse doucement la joue, pourquoi autant de gentillesse alors que je dégoûte tellement ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout va bien ?, tu ne me demandes même pas où on est, tu t'inquiètes de mon état et cela me fait encore plus souffrir.

_ Ce... Ce n'est rien..., ma voix est encore rauque bien que ma douleur commence peu à peu à se calmer.

_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, regarde ton état ! Cela ne peut pas être rien..., je peux voir de la tristesse dans son regard, comment je vais m'échapper ?

_ Je te l'expliquerai... Quand tu seras un peu plus grand... Mais pour l'instant je suis juste un peu fatigué..., finis par dire en caressant tendrement sa tête.

_ … Si... Si tu le dis. Mais dis moi, où on est ?, ton regard semble un peu plus calme et cela me rassure que je n'ai plus l'impression de souffrir.

_ Dans ma chambre.

_ Ah..., tu me regardes surpris alors que commence à retrouver mon souffle, comment ça se fait qu'on est dans ta chambre ?

_ J'ai dû aller chercher quelque chose pendant que tu dormais... Tu préfères dormir ici ou dans te chambre ?

_ Bah... Vu où on en ai...

Tu te lèves et tends sa main avec un doux sourire, je le trouve magnifique sous la lumière de la lune. Je la prends et me lève finalement grâce à son aide, sa main est bien chaude contrairement à la mienne, elle me réconforte et cela me soulage, j'arrive à oublier ne serait-ce qu'un peu ma douleur. Mais il lâche rapidement ma main et se dirige vers le lit, il me lance un regard sérieux et je le suis rapidement, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il se tourne et se couche dans mon lit, j'ai l'impression qu'il apprécie mon odeur, je ricane légèrement avant de le rejoindre et de le prendre dans mes bras sous un regard gêné, une longue journée m'attend demain.

* * *

><p>J'ai dû sortir aujourd'hui pour aller voir Mr Vincent et parler d'affaire avec lui, cela a pris pas mal de temps étant donné que Mme Rachel a suivi la conversation et est intervenue et qu'il y ait eu pas mal de débat. Ils n'ont pas changé depuis tout ce temps, je les envie un peu... Mais il vaudrait mieux que je me dépêche de retourner au manoir, j'ai dû laisser Ciel tout seul -mes stupides domestiques ont dû partir faire des courses parce qu'ils ont complètement oublié- j'espère que tout s'est bien passé. Je rentre d'un pas pressé, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, j'ai même l'impression que mon sang est glacé tellement j'ai peur qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, j'espère que je me suis sincèrement trompé.<p>

À mon grand malheur, j'avais juste. L'aura que dégageait mon manoir était sombre et froid, je pouvais voir aussi que le portail a été forcé, quelqu'un a OSÉ pénétrer dans ma demeure, j'espère que Ciel va bien. Je jette tout mes affaire au sol ainsi que mon manteau pour pouvoir mieux bouger et pénètre avec discrétion le manoir. J'arrive assez rapidement devant l'entré, il y a des gardes dans les couloirs, je vois que j'ai affaire à des pros... Puis soudain, j'entends des gémissements de douleurs aiguës, ceux de Ciel. Ces barbares ont osé le toucher, ils vont devoir le payer de leurs vie, je les tuerai jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse même plus les reconnaître en enfer, je le sauverai quitte à me salir les mains et à céder à ma propre folie... _**J'ai hâte d'entendre leurs hurlements déchirants et sentir leurs sang pourri couler le long de mes mains... Qu'ils souffrent jusqu'à ne plus sentir leurs membres.**_

J'attends devant la porte en quête d'une faille pour pouvoir surprendre les garde et les abattre sans qu'il puisse crier, cela risque d'être assez long, je n'ai pas mes armes -étant donné que Mr Vincent ne veut pas que j'en porte quand je vais chez lui- Je regarde avec discrétion, tiens ? Ils sont tout les deux retournés et je parviens à voir qu'une personne arrive, sûrement leur chef pour qu'ils s'incline ainsi, et je reconnais la brute. C'est cet homme qui a fait faillite et que les Phantomhive ont laissé derrière eux, serait-il venu se venger ? Ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir, c'est le bon moment pour attaquer, je vois le chef partir et je me précipite vers le garde sur ma gauche pour lui donner un violent coup de pied avant qu'il ne puisse me voir et l'envoie sur son camarade. Ils se cognent tout deux contre le mur et essaie de se relever avec difficulté tandis que je me rapproche doucement vers eux avec un regard brûlant et un sourire diabolique. Ils commencent à avoir peur et tentent de crier quand je leurs piétine le visage, **souffrez donc... Suppliez moi de vous épargner, laissez moi me délecter de vos douleurs. **

* * *

><p>Je les ai tellement frappé, qu'on ne voit même plus leurs crânes, mes mains sont entièrement couvert de sang et je peux vois les cadavres se vider de leurs sang au niveau de la tête. Je souris, j'aime cette vision d'horreur mais cela n'est toujours pas assez suffisant, il faut que je tue encore et encore pour pouvoir calmer ma folie, il faut que je continus de les détruire. Je prends leurs revolvers et me dirige d'un pas léger vers le salon, je suis devenu fou, ivre... Ivre de la mort et du sang. Les gardes me regardent surpris dès que je rentre dans la pièce, je ne prête pas attention à eux et cherche du regard mon ange, il n'est pas ici semblerait-il... Cela va prendre du temps avant que je ne le trouve. Les gardes commencent à me pointer leurs armes et cherchent à me tuer malgré qu'il soit complètement effrayés, cela ne sert à rien mes agneaux... Vous avez osé toucher à ce qui m'est le plus chère, vos vies ne suffiront pas à vous faire pardonner et je vais vous le faire regretter... Regretter d'avoir vu le jour. Je me précipite vers les hommes armés pour leur tirer dessus en faisant bien attention d'éviter les points vitaux, ils sont beaucoup trop lent pour moi même s'ils tirent, ils n'arrivent même pas à me toucher, pathétiques...<p>

* * *

><p>Toujours pas suffisant... Je les ai détruits, je les ai torturés, je les ai massacrés comme les deux autres, mais cela ne me suffit, il faut que le sang coule plus, que tout finisse par être peint de ce sang ignoble, je veux que tout devienne rouge, aussi rouge que mes yeux... Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, ces hommes ne savent pas me satisfaire, tuer, tuer, tuer... Il faut qu'ils meurent dans d'atroces douleurs... Je marche dans les longs couloirs, laissant des traînées de sang poisseux derrière moi, entièrement couvert de sang avec le regard d'un fou assoiffé de sang... Peu importe puisque c'est ma vrai nature. Je cherche dans toute les salles, même dans celle où je sais qu'il n'est pas là... Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais qu'il y a des hommes qui veulent mourir dans d'atroce souffrance... Pour moi, cela n'est qu'un jeu de survis et je le gagnerai, je trouverai Ciel et je laisserai partir de cet enfer... Oui... Il ne peut plus rester ici, cet endroit est devenu beaucoup trop sombre pour quelqu'un comme lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Je me retrouve dans de nombreux salles, que je ne distingue même plus, de toute façon elles sont toutes couvertes de sang, que ce soit les couloirs, la cuisines, la salle de jeux, ma chambre, le jardin... Tout... Tout est teinté de sang et cela me réjouit... Être entouré de cadavre, voir autant de gens mourir et périr de mes propres mains, je me suis tellement amusé à détruire leurs visage, qu'on ne voit même plus le crâne, juste la mandibule avec seulement quelques dents. Je peux encore entendre leurs cris malgré que les murs soient insonores, j'entends leurs supplices, leurs douleurs... Mais cela ne me suffit pas, j'ai besoin de plus ! Nourrissez donc le démon que je suis devenu, et laissez moi vous détruire encore et encore... Je vais tuer cet homme... Et tout redeviendra dans l'ordre, Ciel ne reviendra plus ici, son père me haïra et ne me laissera plus le voir et moi... Je mourrai de ce cancer. Je pourrai enfin m'en aller de ce monde sans que personne ne puisse pleurer, c'est mieux ainsi. Il me reste encore une dizaine de salle à faire... Soyons fou ! S'il reste encore de la chair, autant la dévorer, autant se souiller encore plus les mains, laissez moi donc voler votre âme pour le bonheur de cet famille qui a su me rendre heureux pendant un long moment. Mourrez, sans avoir pu connaître ce bonheur, avec seulement de la souffrance et de la peur. Crevez et pourrissez dans ce bas monde, ne savant rien faire d'autre que me blesser d'avantage et satisfaire cette soif de folie ! ! ! ! DÉTRUISEZ DONC ENCORE PLUS MA VIE ET FAÎTES MOI ENCORE PLUS SOUFFRIR QUE JE NE LE SUIS DÊJÀ BANDE DE LÉZARDS COMPLÈTEMENT INSIGNIFIANTS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !<p>

* * *

><p>Le manoir est maintenant en sang et en désordre, mais moi, je le suis encore plus. Entièrement recouvert de sang de mes victimes et de cadavres dans de piteux états, cette odeur de sang me donne encore envie de tuer, de me rendre encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà... Mais c'est bientôt la fin, trop rapide à mon goût, je ne me suis amusé que pendant une heure, ils auraient pu faire durer un peu plus le jeu mais bon... Tant que je peux entendre encore une fois la souffrance des autres, cela saura peut-être enfin calmer ce désir. J'arrive finalement vers la dernière pièce où doit se trouver le ravisseur avec son otage, je me demande s'il y a encore des gardes, histoire que je puisse encore verser le sang.<p>

Je rentre dans mon bureau pour voir des gardes -je suis chanceux aujourd'hui ma parole- et derrière eux le meneur debout à côté de mon bureau avec une mine dégoûtée alors que Ciel avait des contusions aux visages, les larmes aux yeux bien que ces derniers montraient l'anxiété. Ils doivent avoir tous peur de mon état, je suis couvert de sang avec un regard de psychopathe, si cela ne les effrayait pas je me serai pris pendant une minute quelqu'un de normal. Je fais un pas et tout le monde pointe leur arme vers ma tête alors que cet homme se dirige vers le jeune otage pour le détacher et pointer l'arme aux niveaux de sa tête, je me demande ce qui effraie le plus mon ange, me voir autant souillé et assoiffé de sang ou la mort qui plane juste au dessus de sa tête ? Je le regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas m'être retenu... Mais c'est si dur lorsque le diable vous tente de tuer encore et encore...

_ Michaëlis ! Ne bouge plus si tu veux que ce petit garçon meurt !, me dit le ravisseur Baron Kelvin, bien que la peur se lisait dans ses traits.

Je ricane doucement ne prêtant même pas attention aux armes, la mélodie du diable résonne dans toute la salle.

_ Seriez-vous capable de tuer un être comme moi, Mr Kelvin ? Le diable que je suis devenu pour sauver cet enfant ?, ma voix se fait douce, comme un murmure mais pourtant elles paraissait terrifiante auprès de toutes les autres personnes ici présente.

_ Ne... Ne bouge pas !, s'écrit le meneur avec une forte crainte.

Je me rapproche doucement tandis que les hommes armés en face de moi reculent, faîtes moi donc rire jusqu'à ce que je sente votre horrible sang sur mes mains, peu importe que Ciel soit là ou non, je lui montrerait ma véritable nature, ainsi ce bonheur que j'ai pu goûté s'arrêtera ici et je n'aurais plus à regretter.

_ A-Arrête ou je tire sur ce garçon !, continue Kelvin en appuyant plus fort sur le crâne du jeune otage avec son canon.

Je peux voir Ciel pleurer et étrangement cela me blesse bien plus que la douleur que je ressens dans tout mon corps.

_ Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Tirez bon sang ! Tuez le !

_ NON ! ! ! ! ! !, hurla Ciel en entendant l'ordre donnez.

Ils commencent donc à tirer, je les évite rapidement, c'est trop simple, ces rats ne savent même pas viser alors que la mort se rapproche si rapidement d'eux, qu'ils sont pathétiques... Mais celui qui l'est le plus, c'est moi.

Je tire sur certaines personnes pour les faire tomber et prendre leurs armes, je n'hésite pas à tirer, en évitant les points vitaux et me délectant de leurs cris alors que le ravisseur et l'otage regarde la scène, horrifié. Peu importe maintenant j'ai mis à terre toute les personnes qui oser pointé leurs armes sur moi, je suis devenu une bête assoiffée de sang et de mort, plus rien ne pourra me retenir, je m'amuserai à les voir mourir doucement avec douleur. Je me rapproche d'un corps, respirant toujours et gémissant de douleurs, je m'assois sur lui aux niveaux du torse et lance un dernier regard à Ciel, qui me regarde avec terreur. Je souris doucement, un sourire qu'il connaissait si bien.

_ Ciel... regarde bien ce que je vais faire car c'est ma véritable nature... C'est pour ça que je me suis effacé de ta vie, pour que tu ne me vois pas ainsi... Alors maintenant regarde, dis d'une voix calme avant de serrer mon poing.

Je n'ai pas attendu de réponse de sa part et j'ai commencé mon massacre, je pouvais sentir la terreur et de l'aversion à mon égard, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je le tue, que j'entende son désespoirs et ses peurs, que je lui ôte tout espoirs ! Je fais le même carnage, je pouvais voir sa cervelle gicler sous ma force, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus reconnaître son visage, cela est si bon, cette excitation de tuer est un pur bonheur... Même si je sais que cela ne me rend encore plus minable et bas. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je me lève et vois le cadavre se vider de son sang, je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner, les deux personnes debout me regardent épouvantés. Je ne dis rien, après tout je suis fou... Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je m'occupe des autres corps apeurés, pour les rendre dans le même état sous le regard de **mon ange pur**.

Cela m'a pris un certain temps, mais je me relève rapidement pour faire finalement face au ravisseurs qui était sur le points de vomir.

_ Alors... ? Comptez-vous toujours me tuer Monsieur ? Vous savez que vous en êtes pas capable n'est-ce pas ?, dis-je avec un sourire narquois tout en me rapprochant de l'homme.

Il recule et tire, la balle dévie, ses mains tremblent bien trop pour qu'il puisse avoir la chance de me tirer. Je lève mon bras ayant une arme et vise l'homme qui tente encore de tirer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de balles. Il me regarde effaré alors que je me réjouit déjà le torturer pour avoir osé toucher le fils de Mr Vincent, il le payera... De sa vie et avec tellement de souffrances. Je m'apprête à tirer quand Ciel court et tend ses bras pour protéger cet homme, je suis extrêmement surpris et arrête tout mouvement.

_ Arrête Sebastian ! ! Cet homme n'a rien fais de mal ! Il est juste déva-, tenta Ciel avec un regard dévasté.

_**c0o BAM o0o**_

Je regarde le corps de Ciel tomber au sol tandis que Kelvin rigole d'un rire sournois, son regard s'amuse de la scène. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je veux autant la mort de quelqu'un. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il lui reste une balle... Je regarde le corps inerte de Ciel, qui souffre d'agonie et commence peu à peu à refroidir, je l'entends pleurer tandis que son sang chaud coule doucement sur le sol au milieux des cadavre. Je lève mon regard, l'homme se jette sur moi avec un fusil, par réflexe, je tire dans son épaule et il s'écroule, je vais le détruire, je vais le massacrer... Mais pour l'instant, l'état de Ciel est plus grave.

_ Ciel ! Ciel ! Reste avec moi ! Reste conscient, je vais te prodiguer les premiers soins !, dis-je en sortant la trousse de secours.

_ Seba... Tian !, gémit-il alors qu'il sentait la mort s'approcher.

_ Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?, crie-je dans le désespoir en voyant autant de sang sortir de son torse, il a du lui toucher l'estomac...

_ Ah... Je ne..., tente-t-il de dire alors que ses larmes couler.

_ Non laisse tomber ma question ! Ne parle pas... Économise tes forces !, je lui applique un désinfectant et presse le bandage sur sa blessure pour que le sang arrête de couler, il respire de moins en moins... Faîtes qu'il ne meurt pas, je ne veux pas que mes mains soient souillés de son sang.

Le sang s'est arrêté de couler et Ciel est toujours conscient, je nettoie la plaie et lui met les bandages, sa blessure s'est rouverte quand il essaya de bouger, met avec le bandage ça devrait garder son sang dans le corps. Je sors rapidement mon portable et appelle Mr Vincent, Ciel me regarde et me tends la main, je la tiens fermement en tentant de me calmer.

_ Mr Vincent !, crie-je pour qu'il sente la gravité de la situation.

_ S-Sebastian ? Que se pa-

_ Dépêchez vous de venir ici ! Votre fils est gravement blessé ! ! ! ! Amenez-le à l'hôpital !

_ Que-Quoi ? Je-J'arrive tout de suite !

Je raccroche rapidement et presse sur la blessure pour que le sang cesse de couler, c'est la première fois que je suis aussi effrayé, ne meurt pas Ciel ! J'enlève rapidement le bandage, le sang coule encore plus... Il faut que je me dépêche sinon il va perdre conscience.

* * *

><p>J'ai réussi plus ou moins à arrêter l'hémorragie, Je me précipite hors du manoir, couvert de sang et me rapproche de Vincent qui me regarde effrayé et surpris. Je lui donne l'enfant blessé qui respire difficilement.<p>

_ Amenez-le à l'hôpital d'à côté ! Si vous courez vous y arriverez en 3 minutes ! Ne me posez pas de questions, c'est la vie de votre fils qui est en jeu alors dépêchez vous ! Et faîtes attention de ne pas ouvrir sa blessure durant votre course.

Il acquiesce de la tête et s'en va en courant, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard... Je grince des dents et me dirige vers mon bureau pour massacrer la personne qui a osé tirer sur Ciel. À mon plus grand bonheur, il est encore vivant. Je tire sur ces cheveux pour qu'il me regarde et je vois alors la terreur se peindre sur son visage.

_ J'espère que vous êtes prêt à vous amusez avec moi car... Vous allez regretter d'avoir osé touché cet enfant qui tentait de vous sauver !, son visage devient blanc et mon sourire s'élargit encore plus.

Je laisse le corps complètement ouvert et torturé derrière moi ainsi que tout les cadavres, pour aller dans la salle de bains me changer et prendre un bain. Je me dépêche aussi d'appeler les domestiques pour leurs dire de ne pas revenir jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ils acceptent sans me poser de question. Je ne peux pas aller voir la famille Phantomhive pour l'instant, j'attendrai ma sentence et je ne m'approcherai plus de Ciel... Cela est arrivé par ma faute et je suis prêt à assumer, mais pour l'instant, il faut que je m'occupe de nettoyer ces corps et de laver le manoir avant qu'on ne puisse soupçonner quoi que ce soit... Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des problèmes pour Mr Vincent et son entreprise alors autant rester discret et calmer ma folie en attendant de recevoir ma punition.

_**Terreur, douleurs et mort... Sont mes surnoms lorsqu'on ose toucher à cette famille, voyez ma vrai nature, moi l'être des ténèbres. Enfuyez-vous, mais courez vite, cela rendra le jeu encore plus amusant... **_


	53. Chapter 53

Bonjpur tout le monde ! J'ai enfin réussi à trouver un peu de temps ! Donc, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Dans le chapitre précédant, vous avez pu voir à quel point Sebastian est fou ! Et il est ainsi quand il tue... Alors effrayant hein ? XD Bon bref, je vous laisse finalement la suite ! Bonne lecture ~

**cielxsebastian:** Oui oui, je sais ! Il n'a pas l'air humain mais je te l'assure c'est vraiment un humain ! Mais bon... Pour lui, c'est écœurant d'être à ce point-là tâché de sang, moi perso je le pleins XD ! Non je n'aime pas faire les choses simples ! Tu devrais le savoir lol ! Je pense que Ciel a le droit d'avoir peur XD Attends tu vois un mec qui massacre tout le monde, de manière bien gore, et tu dois lui dire "oui vas y ! tue les !" à l'âge de seulement 8 ans ? XD Ok bon je ne te comprends pas mais c'est pas grave lol ! Moi j'adore ces surnoms =D ! Mais bon, on s'en fout XD je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plu ! ^^

**plumesdecorbeaux:** Ce chapitre est assez stressant, j'ai moi-même eu un peu peur XD (heureusement que je n'ai pas trop décrit les scènes XD) Tu crois que c'est à partir de là qu'il y a un lien avec les chaînes ? XD Eh ben tu verras si c'est juste ! ^^

**BisSenshi:** Ah ! Peut-être que c'est le cas ! mais je ne préfère rien te dire et te laisser découvrir ! En espérant que tu ne sois pas trop déçue...

**sarouto:** Je suis contente que mes phrases te plaisent ! ^^ Je met du temps pour trouver ce genre de phrases XD ! Ben tiens le mot souillé te dégoute ? XD T'inquiètes tu vas en avoir d'autre ! XD lol ! Pour ta questions tu le sauras bientôt ! Et pour la confiance, c'est à cause de son propres passés !

**toroko-sama:** Je suis vraiment désolée de ne t'avoir fait peur ! Vraiment ! XD Mais bon tu vois, tu arrives quand même à me trouver des petits délires perverse XD Alors tout va bien lol ! Mais par contre, je pense que oui, Ciel serait encore plus choqué... lol ! Tu veux faire tomber Vincent ? Cire bien alors le parquet XD Sinon il va survivre, tu peux aussi le faire tomber dans la baignoire lol ! Eh oui ! C'est un humain ! Alors comment il a fait pour survivre ? XD Eh ben tu verras bientôt ! Et pour les lemons, ils vont bientôt arriver XD Ou pas... XD Mais on sait tous que Sebastian ferait tout pour son ange !

Bonne lecture à vous tous ! ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 9)<span>_

Trois jours et deux nuits pour avoir nettoyé de fond en comble ce manoir ensanglanté -ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fais pour nettoyer les cadavres, je vous l'imaginer- Il est maintenant seize heure... Je vais aller à l'hôpital pour aller voir l'état de Ciel et puis j'ai reçu un ordre de la part de Mr Vincent alors je suis obligé d'y aller. Depuis cet «incident» je me sens encore plus mal, j'aurai peut-être dû me retenir mais la folie a pris le dessus et je n'ai pas hésité à montrer ma vrai nature à Ciel... Pourquoi ? Parce que je savais qu'il fallait que j'en finisse rapidement ainsi pour qu'il me rejette et que je ressente rien ? Ou tout simplement parce que je voulais qu'il m'accepte comme je suis ? Je ne sais plus tout est devenu si trouble et mes mains ont encore été plus souillé et j'ai... J'ai touché le sang de ce garçon... Je me répugne moi-même. Comment ai-je pu le laisser faire ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas tiré directement au lieu de m'amuser comme un sombre crétin. Je ne sais plus maintenant, Mr Vincent et Mme Rachel vont sûrement m'en vouloir et m'abandonner, je serai à nouveau seul, dans ce monde peuplé de ténèbres, je ne pourrai plus voir aucune lumière et je serai à jamais attaché à mes regrets et mes douleurs jusqu'à ma mort... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette fin me déplaît fortement, je veux être encore auprès d'eux, je veux rester et les protéger... Je veux juste qu'ils me sourient comme d'habitude et pouvoir vivre comme tout le monde. Est-ce trop de vouloir demander ça ? De toute façon, ce n'est plus la peine à présent, _je vais bientôt mourir sans avoir eu le temps de me repentir pour mes pêchés_. J'espère que vous me le pardonnerez un jour, Mr Vincent, Mme Rachel et... Ciel, **pardonnez moi pour avoir osé souiller et détruit votre bonheur par simple égoïsme**.

* * *

><p>J'arrive à l'hôpital et demande la chambre de Ciel, mais à peine eu-je le temps de terminer ma discussion que je vois Mr Vincent, il me sourit, c'est un sourire doux et moi je suis gêné. Je sens que mon heure arrive, il va sûrement me punir mais alors pourquoi un tel sourire ? Et puis... Je ne vois pas en quoi je mérite un tel égard, je crois que c'est la première fois où je me sens aussi mal et assez... Effrayé.<p>

_ Oh ! Sebastian ! Quel heureux hasard ! Viens, je dois te parler, me dis-t-elle avec une voix calme et rassurante, ce qui m'effraie encore plus.

_ B-Bien...

Je le suis docilement et nous nous retrouvons rapidement derrière l'hôpital. Mon cœur bat comme un tambourin mais je ne me laisse pas submerger par mes sentiments, je dois paraître fort... Comme je l'ai toujours été avec Mr Vincent. Il lève la main et sans le vouloir je ferme les yeux, craignant que sa main s'abatte rapidement vers ma joue, j'agis aussi impulsivement qu'un enfant mais pour moi, je le sais. Pourtant, je pense que Vincent est un peu... Comme un père pour moi, il a toujours su m'aider et me donner une affection que j'attendais de mes parents, il est bien mieux _qu'eux_ et c'est pour cela que je lui est si fidèle et reconnaissable.

J'attends quelques secondes, mais je ne sens toujours pas cette douleur, j'ouvre mes yeux et vois Vincent rigoler avant de poser doucement sa main sur mon épaule. Je suis surpris, et cela l'amuse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est aussi gentil avec moi alors que j'ai laissé son fils se faire tirer dessus et lui montrer des scènes d'horreurs, est-ce qu'il essayerait de m'amadouer ainsi ? Je suis sûr que maintenant... Ils m'en veuillent tous alors autant me faire souffrir et me punir que de me montrer autant de gentillesse...

_ Arrête de t'en vouloir comme ça Sebastian, ce n'est pas bien pour toi..., me conseille mon employeur avec un petit sourire.

_ M-M-Mr Vincent... Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentil avec moi ? Je... Je n'ai fais qu'aggraver votre situation et je... J'ai sûrement blessé... Vous tous... Alors pourquoi agir ainsi ? Cela ne me fait que d'avantage souffrir et me faire repentir... Alors cessez d'être aussi doux et attentionné avec moi !

_ … Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?, me demanda Vincent avec un regard sérieux.

_ E-Excusez moi d'avoir agi aussi impulsivement, je ne... Voulais pas...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, si cela te fait du bien ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Mais je ne comprends toujours pas toute cette attention pour moi..., finis-je par dire en détournant mon regard, gêné.

Il reste longtemps silencieux avant de soupirer et de me tourner le dos, je le regarde anxieux.

_ Ce que tu dis est juste... Ma situation s'est aggravée depuis cet incident, ma femme ne cesse de pleurer et de m'en vouloir bien que je sais que ce n'est pour essayer que de se détendre et trouver un bouc émissaire, moi je suis fatigué et je n'en peux plus de cette situation et même si je ne veux pas, je t'en veux un peu... Et Ciel... Est resté normal, oui tout à fait normal bien que je sais que tu n'as pas su te contrôler devant lui... Mais je te remercie quand même Sebastian.

Je suis surpris bien que j'en m'en veux, j'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que d'avoir agis ainsi...

_ Pourquoi me remerciez vous ? Je n'ai fais que vous rendre dans une situation encore plus embarrassante...

_ Tu as sauvé mon fils... Les docteurs m'ont dis qu'il a eu de très remarquables premiers soins et que sans ça, il serait peut-être mort. Je te suis reconnaissant pour avoir su te contrôler quand tu l'as vu être blessé, merci du fond du cœur Sebastian, il se retourne et m'affiche un regard apaisé.

Je me sens confus, non je ne mérite pas ces remerciements ! Si je n'avais pas pris autant de temps, Ciel ne serait pas dans un tel état ! Je préfère encore mourir que de ressentir cette déchirante douleur qui me rends réaliste: Je suis un psychopathe qui n'est bientôt plus capable de se contrôler. Mais je sais que Mr Vincent ne veut pas que je refuse alors enfouissant tout ses sentiments honteux au plus profond de mon cœur meurtri, je m'a genoux avec la main sur le cœur.

_ Cela est la moindre des choses pour quelqu'un comme moi mais vous m'en voyez honorer Mr Vincent..., ma voix est brisée, je grince des dents, j'ai envie de pleurer bien que mes yeux soient fermés, mon corps tremble, je n'ai fais que souillé le nom des Phantomhive... Je ne peux me le pardonner.

J'entends ses pas se rapprocher de moi, je ne lève pas ma tête, je ne peux pas lui faire face, j'ai trop honte d'avoir commis un tel crime et il le sait parfaitement... Je veux entendre... Cette sentence que je mérite, je veux pouvoir me faire pardonner, je veux être quelqu'un de bien comme eux et pour cela je ferai tout.

_ Mais... Comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, il y a une part en moi qui ne peut te pardonner et je dois te punir en tant que ton maître... Non, en tant qu'ami.

Enfin... C'est l'heure... Je serai prêt à tout pour retrouver votre confiance,** vous mes maîtres, prêt à tout. **

_ Oui, Monsieur... Je suis prêt à faire tout ce que vous voulez, si cela suffit à vous soulager la peine dans votre cœur...

Je l'entends soupirer, mon cœur bat plus rapidement, j'ai peur... Peur d'être abandonné à nouveau et qu'on ne me pardonne jamais.

_ Je... J'aimerai que tu

* * *

><p>Il fait nuit, tout le monde est parti, mais pourtant je suis encore là, devant la chambre du jeune Ciel, hésitant et effrayé. Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ?J'en suis certains et <em>cela me blesse encore plus que l'on m'a torturé à l'époque<em>. Je n'aurai jamais dû créer de lien avec cet enfant ainsi, je n'en souffrirai pas autant... C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je me méprise et je déteste être entouré. Je soupire et prends mon courage à deux mains, je frappe avec hésitation la porte. J'entends l'autorisation d'entrer, je suis encore plus tétanisé... Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid ! Allez, je peux le faire. J'entre doucement dans la chambre et je vois que le petit Ciel regarde le paysage depuis son lit, son regard montre une certaine paix mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est aussi perturbé, j'ai bien peur qu'en réalité, il soit traumatisé et par ma faute. Je m'approche doucement de son lit, le regardant avec une triste mine, ces yeux sont vides, entièrement vide vie... Il a peur mais ne veut pas me montrer cette faiblesse, il me ressemble tellement en fait que je peux comprendre sa terreur envers moi et ce monde, **mon monde**. Il tourne sa tête, il est neutre et n'éprouve plus aucun sentiment à mon égard, je ne détourne pas mon regard, ses yeux semble un peu plus animé et je suis soulagé... Si son père m'a dis qu'il agit normalement, c'est sûrement parce qu'il joue la comédie, enfin je suppose.

_ … Tu es... Finalement venu me voir..., dit-il sans conviction, dépourvue de toute joie de vivre.

_ … Ciel..., ma voix est brisé, je ne veux pas qu'il devienne comme moi, _je ne veux pas me revoir_ _à travers lui !_

_ Je... Ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais après m'avoir montré une telle horreur et m'avoir fais vivre un tel calvaire..., sa voix est tranchante avec un ton autoritaire, je reconnais bien là le fils de Mr Vincent.

_ Veuillez me pardonner pour cela, Mr Ciel... Je ne pouvais... Me contrôler, je suis à genoux alors que je sens son regard me regarder de haut en bas, cherchant à connaître la moindre parcelle de mon âme.

_ … Mon père m'a expliqué..., j'entends la couverture glisser et ses pas se rapprocher de moi, tu es en réalité... Psychopathe qui a reçu un traumatisme et qui est devenu un fou assoiffé de sang et de mort. Depuis que mon père t'a rencontré, tu n'as jamais cessé de le servir ainsi et de lui être fidèle, tel un chien... Je... Je n'aurai jamais cru ça... Surtout de vous tous, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant mal, que ces mots me font autant souffrir... Pourquoi ?

_ … Ce qu'il a dis est juste, je suis un simple chien qui obéit simplement à ses maîtres, et vous l'êtes tout comme vos parents. Je vous pris de profondément me pardonner, Mr Ciel, mon ventre se nous douloureusement et ses mots ont tellement de mal à sortir, j'ai l'impression que je n'aimerai pas qu'il me considère, pas lui...

_ Merci..., sa voix se fait plus fragile, j'écarquille des yeux.

_ Pourquoi me remerciez-vous ?, je me sens encore plus triste et douloureux, pourquoi est-ce que lui aussi agis de cette manière.

_ Merci... De m'avoir sauvé malgré ton accès de folie...

Ma voix s'éteint pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression que mon monde s'est effondré en entendant une telle parole, comment pourrai-je me pardonner ? Je ne veux pas de ces remerciements, si cela n'a fais que davantage souffrir ceux que j'aime, non je ne veux pas... Mais pourtant, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens tellement à cette vie ? Pourquoi veux-je encore vivre ? Je presse ma main contre ma poitrine, tout est douloureux... Je me sens mal, est-ce ma maladie ? Ou le simple fait qu'il m'ait dis ces mots qui ont su me dévaster ?

_ Je ne mérite pas de tel remerciements !, j'ose relever la tête pour le regarder juste en face des yeux.

Ces yeux sont froids comme de la glace, pourquoi est-ce que cela me pousse encore plus à aller vers toi ? Pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi et de vouloir t'avoir à mes côtés ?

_ Ne crois pas que ces remerciements veulent dire que je te pardonne, non loin de là...

Mon cœur se brise en morceaux, je me sens encore plus mal... C'est vraiment la première fois que je regrette autant durant toute ma courte vie, c'est donc ça, la sensation d'être étouffé par un malaise et de se faire à nouveau rejeter mais cette fois par la personne qu'on aime le plus... C'est donc cela qui me permet de me sentir vivant et qui me fais comprendre que ces paroles sont justes, je voulais qu'il me remercie pour que je puisse croire qu'il puisse me pardonner. Je suis tout simplement un être ignoble et cela me blesse encore plus, mon orgueil en a pris des coups ces derniers temps...

Je me lève sous son regard autoritaire et me tiens droit, sans laisser paraître aucune expression sur mon visage, le fixant comme jamais. Il ne détourne pas son regard, il ne faiblit, je suis surpris qu'il paraisse aussi fort, je ne peux que l'admirer, le chérir... Mon regard devient alors plus doux et je sais que tu le remarques, tu ne me dis rien. Je t'adresse un doux sourire, pour cacher ma souffrance mais je veux que tu la vois, j'ai envie que cette douleur cesse et que ces mots ne s'abattent pas... Mais j'ai fais mon choix et je me dois de le faire, même si pour cela, j'en souffrirai énormément... Je ne dois pas revenir en arrière, je dois simplement assumer mes actes et je veux que tu le comprennes.

_**_Puisqu'il est ainsi, je vais disparaître de ta vie... Ciel Phantomhive.**_


	54. Chapter 54

Hi ! Alors voici donc le chapitre 10 ! on avance petit à petit mais on arrive aussi vers quelque chose de tragique cependant ! XD Donc sinon quoi dire, il se peut que pour vous récompenser de votre patience XD je vais faire un lemon dans le passé ET le présent ! Mais faudra encore être sage mes chère lectrices XD Parce que ça pas encore arrivée lol ! Bon j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et bonne lecture ! ^^

**Adelle:** O.O ! XD The comme back ! Oh ma chérie ! XD *beurk beurk beurk va partir se jeter XD* Pétard je croyais ne plus te revoir ! XD Bah je suis contente que tu sois de retour ^^ J''attends avec impatience tes prochaines rewiews ! =D

**cielxsebastian:** J'aime bien rendre les humains non-humains XD Mais bon, tu t'habitue et c'est le plus important XD ben non, il a pas vraiment le droit de le dire XD mais je ne te fais que montrer la situation XD Mais tu sais que parfaitement que c'est mon domaine de trouver des trucs bizarre ! lol Oui, il s'est tuer à nettoyer et ça a du être super chiant... Je le confirme XD Non, je ne suis pas obsédée par ce mot ! J'y suis accro XD Nuance lol ! no comment sur ton petit délire XD ! tu sauras si Ciel est vraiment sans coeur ou bien s'il a vraiment besoin de Sebastian... XD

**plumesdecorbeaux:** Ah bon ? XD Je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre te ferait autant d'effet... Mais tu peux le dire que c'est sadique puisque l'auteure l'est %D XD ! Ah tu sauras si c'est Vincent qui a donné l'ordre ! :P Pour le retour au présent, ça va prendre encore du temps ! Parce qu'en réalité, même si c'est le point de vue de Sebastian, c'est en réalité ce que rêve Ciel, enfin il le voit de son point de vue mais ce passé que tu vois est en réalité un sorte de rêve où c'est Sebastian le narrateur ^^' et ça risque de prendre encore un peu de temps... Un roman ? XD Je crois que c'est que c'est le bon therme lol !

**toroko-sama:** Non ! Te suicide pas ! XD Même si je suis sadique il faut pas te suicider XD ! L'ordre de Vincent ? Ah ah ! XD Eh ben tu le sauras plus tard ! Ou pas XD ! Les lemons ! XD Les lemons, ben bientôt peut-être lol ! Faudra être encore patiente lol ! à l'hôpital ? XD Peut-être... XD ! Non ! J'en suis sûr ! Sebastian est bien un humain ! XD Bon je verrai comment me faire pardonner ma chère.. XD Mais je ne te promet rien ! lol

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 10)<span>_

_**«Puisqu'il est ainsi, je vais disparaître de ta vie... Ciel Phantomhive.»**_

Plus aucun bruit ne parcourt dans la pièce, tu écarquilles simplement des yeux et ouvre légèrement ta bouche dans la surprise. Toute ta concentration a éclaté à ces mots fatidiques et je ne fais que sourire encore plus, mon regard est meurtri: Ces mots ne m'ont jamais paru aussi cruels depuis toute mon existence. Tu tentes de parler mais les sons ne sortent pas, j'ai envie de pleurer, pleurer pour te faire souffrir à ce point mon ange, j'aurai tellement voulu t'épargner cela. Subitement, tu me sembles plus vivant à cet instant, tu es redevenu l'enfant que je t'ai connu, celui qui souriait et pleurer sans cesse pour qu'on le remarque sauf que dans ce cas, je vois que tu es plus que désespéré, je suis touché d'un côté, il faut croire que j'avais une place dans ton cœur et cela est suffisant pour me rendre heureux, j'aurai voulu être à tes côtés jusque dans mes derniers instants.

_ Que... Que veux-tu dire par là ? Ta voix est dévastée et je vois de la panique venir t'animer.

_ Tu as parfaitement compris, je ne vais plus être dans ta vie, je ne vais plus te déranger, je n'existerai plus simplement dans ta vie, ma voix est plus calme que je ne le pensais mais mon cœur est détruit.

_ Mais... Pourquoi ?, ton corps tremble comme une feuille, je ne veux pas voir une telle scène.

Je me retourne pour ne plus lui faire face, je ne veux pas carapace se brise, il faut que j'arrive à surmonter ça... Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui pour ne plus influencer sa vie, c'est un choix décisive et je l'accepte.

_ Je ne veux plus... Que tu pleures par ma faute... Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir, alors je préfère disparaître, ne plus avoir aucun lien avec toi.

Je commence alors à marcher vers la porte d'un pas sûr bien que j'ai peur, ne me retiens, ne m'oblige pas à me sentir si triste, n'essaie pas de m'arrêter... Sinon je ne pourrai contenir ce sentiment qui est si étrange pour mon cœur.

_ NON ! ! ! ! Ne t'en va pas, ne me laisse pas derrière !, crie subitement Ciel alors que je m'arrête dans la surprise.

Mon cœur est encore plus brisé, je l'entends éclater en sanglot... Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur cette fois, moi qui a déjà tout abandonné, pourquoi avec lui j'ai envie de céder à ses caprices ? Rester avec lui jusqu'à ma mort... Je l'entends encore me supplier, ce qui m'empêche encore plus de partir, je ne veux pas qu'il me réclame ainsi, je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse voir ces larmes et qu'il me dise que c'est ma faute. Je... Je ne dois pas regretter maintenant ! Il faut que je le fasse...

Je ne dis rien et continus d'avancer, je ne dois pas me retourner, si je fais ça c'est pour son bien j'en suis sûr et certain, cette douleur qu'il a va disparaître quand il grandira... C'est bien mieux ainsi alors je ne dois pas regretter ici et maintenant, je ne dois pas être égoïste et vouloir le garder pour moi, il faut que je le laisse s'envoler... Pour ne pas le détruire et regretter un tel acte.

Mon cœur s'emballe quand je vois la porte, je respire profondément et empoigne la porte. Je sens subitement des bras m'enlacer et trembler, il me retient de toute ses forces, je peux sentir la terreur le tétaniser. Pourquoi ? Moi qui l'effraie et la fait pleurer, pourquoi me retient-il ? Pourquoi sa chaleur m'est si douce ? Je me sens si triste, j'ai tellement envie de rester, de le regarder et le réconforter, mais je ne dois pas retourné en arrière. Je dois rester sur mon choix. Je sens sa tête s'enfouir dans mon dos, ces joues sont extrêmement humides, cet attitude est tout simplement adorable.

_ Ne... Ne me laisse pas... Je ne veux pas être seul..., murmure-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Je ne le regarde toujours pas, j'ai peur d'être encore plus dévasté quand je le regarde.

_ Lâche moi Ciel... Il.. Faut que je m'en aille..., dis-je doucement alors que je tenais sa main pour l'enlever.

_ Non ! Sebastian ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Si je paraissais dur, c'était pour que tu culpabilises et reste avec moi pour être avec moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes et me laisse seul, je ne pourrai le supporter alors je t'en supplie !

C'en fut la goutte de trop, je grince des dents et me retourne pour le prendre moi-même dans mes bras, sous la surprise il se laisse faire. Je pose mes lèvres sur le haut de sa tête pour l'embrasser doucement alors qu'il resserre son étreinte sur moi, je peux sentir sa douce respiration dans mon cou alors que son cœur bat rapidement contre ma poitrine. Je n'ai jamais cru faire ça à quelqu'un un jour, je pose ma tête sur son épaule pour qu'il sente ma respiration sur son cou et je le sens frémir et pleurer encore plus, je ne veux pas le lâcher. J'aime ces moments intimes où il m'appartient, qu'il me montre que je lui compte, qu'il m'apprécie pour autre chose que mes services. Mon cœur bat vite, trop vite, étrangement, j'ai envie de me rapprocher un peu plus de lui, j'ai envie de plus... N'est-ce pas ironique ? Moi qui voulait rester fermer et ne pas le souiller, je suis en train de faire tout le contraire mais en faisant cela, je me sens moins mal, j'apprécie presque ce pêcher. J'aime tellement cette sensation, j'ai tellement envie de plus. Mais il me sort de ma transe, en sanglotant, il pleure, ces larmes coulent sur mon épaule et cette eau m'attriste, me montre à quel point je suis inutile. Je le fixe finalement, ces yeux bleu pacifique sont beau même baignés par ces larmes, je lui enlève affectueusement ces larmes. Il me regarde toujours attristé, c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas... Je reviendrai mais pour l'instant... Il faut que je parte..., le rassuré-je en embrassant son front, ces larmes se remettent à couler.

_ Tu mens ! Tu vas t'en aller pour toujours ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes, tu es le seul qui me comprends, ne me laisse pas !, il serre ses bras sur mon dos et je vois son regard encore plus s'attrister.

_ Je dois partir... Mais si tu continus à croire en moi alors tout ira bien.., je me lèvre et ouvre la porte.

Je le vois qui tente encore de me retenir, je m'échappe rapidement de ses bras en lui caressant la tête, je lui adresse un doux sourire. Il essaie de me rattraper mais je ferme la porte avant, mon cœur est alors encore plus brisé quand je l'entends hurler mon prénom jusqu'à en déchirer les tympans. Je sens quelque chose d'humide couler le long de mes joues, c'est la première fois que je pleure... Je me sens dévasté mais c'est un choix que je dois faire et c'est tout, je ne dois pas le regretter, je dois rester fort pour lui. Je pose ma tête contre la porte alors que je teins toujours la poignée pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte, je l'entends hurler et pleurer, ça me fend le cœur, c'est la première fois que je ressens autant de douleur et que je laisse des larmes couler, pardonne moi Ciel, pardonne moi... De t'abandonner encore une fois... Mais sache que je serai toujours à tes côtés sans que tu me vois alors cesse de pleurer ainsi, cesse de me toucher encore plus... _Où je ne pourrai avancer et continuer à vivre. _C'est la première fois que je souffre autant, j'espère que sauras me pardonner mais pour l'instant il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne de toi, que je calme mes pulsions qui te désirent et que je cesse de vouloir te souiller pour que tu puisses me tenir compagnie. J'entends un bruit lourd tomber au sol, tu t'effondres contre la porte, j'aurai aimé ouvrir et te réconforter mais je ne fais rien. Je suis détruit mais je vais continuer à croire que le choix que j'ai fais est juste, sois patient, je reviendrai te voir quand je me serai fait pardonner alors attends moi Ciel...

* * *

><p>Je pars de l'hôpital en nettoyant mes larmes, il pleut, je commence à tousser, j'ai mal à la poitrine. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un accord entre mon corps et mon cœur, je suis vraiment un idiot... Un simple idiot qui ne cesse de fuir... Je ne suis qu'un être ignoble qui ne cesse de faire souffrir les gens qui m'aide et me tends la main. Je ne mérite pas un tel égard de ta part, pardonne moi... Pardonne moi de fuir et ne pas vouloir comprendre et accepter mes sentiments. Je suis sûr que si je le fais, je pourrai tout oublier et pouvoir enfin arrêter de te blesser... oui, je vais simplement ignorer mon cœur et ne faire qu'obéir aux ordres... Redevenir l'homme du passé, je cesserai de ressentir toute ces choses et je pourrai enfin oublier cette erreur que j'ai fais d'avoir osé ressentir des choses. Ainsi je pourrai avancer et pouvoir enfin me tenir à tes côtés, en tant que ton ombre fidèle.<p>

_**Le pire des pêchés qu'un homme peut faire est de faire pleurer le plus beau des anges et ce fut l'un de mes plus profonds pêchés... Veuillez me pardonner mon Dieu, sachez que j'en suis profondément blessé. **_


	55. Chapter 55

Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous donne le chapitre part 11 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! ^^ Par contre, je sens que vous allez me tuer... XD Vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

**puka:** Merci, c'est gentil ^^

**cielxsebastian:** Contente que la perspective d'avoir plusieurs lemon te plaisent ! XD Me tuer... Hum... J'aimerai bien mais après, plus de suite XP Et encore, ce que tu as lu n'est qu'un avant-goût ! lol ! Mais Sebastian a toujours été un lâche cherche pas ! lol Mais je dois dire qu'il a des pensées un peu déplacé par moment lol ! Je me demande si c'est vraiment Vincent qui lui en a donné l'ordre. Je suis démoniaque, je le confirme ! Mais on m'adore comme je suis %D #SBARF#

**Bocchan-chan** (chap52): Je suis contente que tu vois le fait que Sebastian arrive à redevenir posé juste après sa folie... Mais c'est quand même assez dur pour lui d'avoir cette source... En réalité, il parvient à redevenir normal, seulement quand Ciel lui parle... Cela suffit... Enfin pour l'instant... Mais maintenant tu connais l'une des raisons du pourquoi Vincent ne veut pas que Ciel se rapproche de Sebastian...

**sarouto:** Tu vas alors encore plus me détester avec ce chapitre ! XD On dirait que t'as bien envie d'un lemon. Non, je te rassure il n'est pas prêtre XD Mais tu sauras pourquoi il a un tel vocabulaire XP Je suis contente que tu aimes mes chapitres ! Merci pour tout ^^ Oh ! Pour les rewiews, ça me dérangent pas qu'elles soient longues XD Surtout de ta part XD Je dec lol

**toroko-sama:** C'est les hormones, je comprends XD Je vais encore être plus cruelle ! Ayumuri Sadique lol ! Mais tu arrive encore à trouver des trucs perverse ! Extrêmement surprise lol ! Désolée pour cette fin... Mais il fallait que je la fasse ! Sinon on est plus dans le tragique XD Alors sors un gros paquet de mouchoir, ça va devenir encore plus triste ! lol

**plumesdecorbeaux:** Rire démoniaque ! Je suis une Hyper grosse Sadique ! XD et fière de l'être =D Peut-être que ta théorie est juste tu n'en sais rien ! Mais bon, on verra si ton opinion sur Vincent va changer ou non !

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 11)<span>_

Je suis resté enfermé dans mon manoir pendant maintenant deux ans, sans prendre contact avec qui ce soit à part mon employeur et mes domestiques. Je ne suis plus revenu auprès de Ciel et il n'est pas revenu, _je suis resté dans mes ténèbres pour chercher un pardon auprès de mon ange et de mes maîtres_. Cela ne me dérange pas bien au contraire, je peux facilement faire le point et je pourrai essayer de ma calmer, sans que j'ai peur qu'il soit influencer ou qu'il découvre une terreur envers moi. Mais d'un autre côté, le manoir est moins animé, beaucoup plus vide et il me... manque. J'aurai aimé le revoir sourire et s'amuser à nouveau avec nous mais je préfère ne rien laisser paraître, pour cacher cette douleur, il ne faut pas que je commence à avoir de regrets inutiles, je fais cela pour une bonne cause rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais on ne cesse de me le reprocher bien que je pense que c'est mieux ainsi puisque j'ai fais ce choix, je l'assumerai en tant que tel... Je me rappelle encore de cette conversation que j'ai avec Mr Vincent ce jour là.

* * *

><p><em>Je l'entends soupirer, mon cœur bat plus rapidement, j'ai peur... Peur d'être abandonné à nouveau et qu'on ne me pardonne jamais.<em>

__ Je... J'aimerai que tu fasses ce que tu désires Sebastian..., finit-il par dire en se rapprochant de moi._

_Je lève ma tête dans la surprise, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Il me laisse faire ? Ce n'est pas une punition ! Je suis bien au contraire décidé à être restreint par ces règles et à en souffrir alors pourquoi me témoigner autant de gentillesse... ? De la pitié ? Non, ce n'est pas son genre, alors quoi ?_

__ Je ne désire pas cela, Monsieur... Je veux avoir cette punition, murmuré-je en le regardant, on pourrait croire que je suis masochiste mais je veux simplement qu'on me pardonne._

_Il me regarde et soupire avec une mine affligée, je ne comprends plus rien. Est-ce que cela peut-être considérer comme une punition ? Je ne peux pas accepter ça, même venant de la part de Mr Vincent._

__ Tu sais Sebastian... Je suppose que tu me considères comme un père... Voir un maître n'est-ce pas ?, demande-t-il avec un regard légèrement attristé._

__ Hum... En effet..., me raclé-je la voix dans la gêne._

__ Je vais te le dire en toute sincérité, Sebastian, Je n'aime pas ta façon de voir, tu es un grand homme maintenant et tu es capable de gérer ce genre de problème comme un grand, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour que je te donne une punition mon cher...Alors agis en tant que telle, je suis sûr que tu seras capable de te repentir tout seul, je te fais confiance, il part avec le sourire, il est bon pour toi de prendre tes responsabilités alors je te laisse faire tes propres choix s'ils te semblent juste..._

_Je me lève rapidement pour le regarder partir, je me sens encore plus mal... Mais d'un autre côté, je suis fier qu'il me laisse un tel choix, mais je ne sais quoi dire... Comment vais-je faire pour me repentir d'un tel acte ? Surtout que je ne cesse de regretter depuis ce jour, comment faire ?Est-ce que le simple fait que je m'excuse suffira ? Peut-être pour eux mais pas pour moi... Bien qu'il soit déjà partie, je m'incline et ferme les yeux pour trouver une solution._

__ Merci..._

* * *

><p>Il m'avait laissé le choix et je l'ai fais, j'ai décidé de disparaître de sa vie... Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre encore par ma faute, j'espère qu'il va au moins bien. Je me rappelle encore de son visage attristé et en larmes, pourquoi est-ce que ça me brise à ce point ? Je tousse brusquement et sens une vive douleur au niveau du poumon, la douleur est si forte que j'ai presque l'impression que je vais m'évanouir, je regarde ma main, elle est couverte de sang... La maladie s'est encore plus propagée, me rendant encore plus faible, j'ai encore un peu de mal à respirer... Je prends rapidement mes médicaments, ces derniers temps je tousse de plus en plus de sang... Est-ce que mon heure est bientôt arrivée Alors que je n'ai même pas encore trouvé un moyen de me faire pardonner auprès de la famille Phantomhive ? Sans avoir été capable de rendre heureux ne serait-ce qu'une fois le petit ange ? Je suis tellement pitoyable, un vrai froussard... Pourquoi donc suis-je né si ce n'est que pour souffrir et me torturer ? Je regarde l'heure, il est quinze heure, il faut que j'aille chez Mr Vincent pour prendre des documents pour la réunion de demain.<p>

* * *

><p>_ Je ne pensais pas te voir aussi tôt Sebastian !, s'exclame Vincent en me laissant entrer dans sa demeure.<p>

_ Il vaut mieux que j'étudie entièrement le dossier pour demain, sinon je ne pourrai vous aider pendant la réunion..., dis-je simplement en le suivant dans le long couloir.

_ Toujours aussi sérieux, tu n'as pas changé durant ces deux années..., plaisante-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Je suis dans son bureau depuis plus d'une demi-heure je pense, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parler avec Mr Vincent en dehors du travail, il semble un peu fatigué mais il semble toujours aussi content qu'à l'accoutume, cela me fait plaisir de le voir ainsi. Il ne m'a rien dit à propos de mon choix, il le respecte simplement et cela me soulage vraiment, moi qui avait peur de le blesser il semble bien le prendre. Nous parlons de tout et de n'importe quoi, je me sens à l'aise, ce qui est plutôt rare mais je me demande si je mérite vraiment de parler avec lui comme s'il n'y avait rien. Je ne sais plus quoi penser après tout ce temps, Ciel me manque et ses parents sont toujours aussi gentils avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'être que mensonges et de ne pas être réel, que ceci n'est qu'un rêve et que la réalité va éclater devant mes yeux et que tout sera détruit, comme à mon enfance. Pourquoi ai-je donc si peur ? Et quel est ce pressentiment étrange que je ressens depuis que je suis rentré dans cette pièce ? Aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec le petit Ciel ? Vais-je le revoir ? Si oui, que vais-je faire quand je le verrai ? Est-ce qu'il m'en voudra et me haïra? Je me sens subitement encore plus mal, je devrai peut-être m'en aller, mais mes jambes ne veulent pas bouger et Mr Vincent semble vouloir me retenir... Que dois-je faire quand je me sens aussi hésitant ?

Je regarde mon employeur parler et se retourner pour chercher un livre qu'il aimerait me montrer. J'en profite pour me décaler et me mettre vers le mur à côté de la porte. J'ai vraiment une mauvaise impression, mon cœur bat comme un tambourin et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un nœud au niveau du ventre, c'est vraiment étrange... Soudain, je vois la porte se rapprocher doucement de moi, quelqu'un vient d'ouvrir la porte, je me demande qui c'est, peut-être Mme Rachel. Subitement, je vois un petit cylindre gris acier apparaître à travers la planche de bois, j'écarquille des yeux, une arme à feu. Je regarde Mr Vincent qui cherche toujours son livre tandis que je vois le petit objet trembler. J'ai l'impression de ne plus respirer, la personne qui détient l'arme doit être anxieux et ne va pas tarder à tirer. Qui peut bien oser vouloir tuer Mr Vincent ? J'entends un grincement, il a abaisser le chien, Mr Vincent semble avoir trouver le livre et s'apprête à se retourner, j'ai l'impression de voir la scène au ralentie. Je cours vers Vincent qui semble surpris et tends mes mains pour le protéger.

_ Mr Vincent ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Attention !, crie-je dans mon élan alors que je sens l'anxiété enivrer mon cœur.

_ Sebas-, essaye de dire le jeune homme dans la surprise quand il me voit me mettre devant lui.

_**o0o BANG o0o**_

La balle atteint mon corps sans aucune difficulté et je sens mes forces quitter, la douleur vient que peu après mais c'est trop tard, je sens mon corps tomber tandis que le sang coule de tout mon torse. Il semblerait que le tueur m'ait touché au niveau du poumon, j'ai dû mal à respirer et la douleur perçante est encore plus dur à supporter, c'est si douloureux, encore plus que celle de mon cancer. Mais je trouve encore la force de tourner ma tête pour voir le tireur, comme je m'en doutais... C'était le petit Ciel. Il me regarde effrayé et ses yeux sont emplies de larmes, encore une image si douloureuse pou mon cœur, cela est si difficile de le regarder ainsi alors que je sens mon couler de plus en plus rapidement. Ciel laisse tomber son arme et se rapproche de moi, tandis que j'entends la tonalité du téléphone, Mr Vincent doit sûrement appeler les secours. J'ai l'impression de voir un peu flou, quand je distingue une silhouette, celle de Ciel, je... J'ai l'impression d'étouffer mais je m'efforce à rester conscient, pourtant je me sens si fatigué, mes forces s'évanouissent et la chaleur me quitte. Mes poumons sont douloureux mais on dirait que la douleur diminue, signe que je suis en train de mourir. Le petit Ciel me regarde les larmes aux yeux et finis par tomber au sol pour se rapprocher de mon visage, je tousse.

_ Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Est-ce que tu as protégé mon père ?, me demande-t-il entre deux sanglots, je sens fines larmes couler le long de mes joues.

_ P...Pou...Pourquoi... As... Tu vou... Lus... Le tuer... ?, répondis-je bien que je manque encore plus de respiration.

_ Je... Je pensais que c'était à cause de lui si... Tu as décidé de disparaître... Alors je voulais... Me venger..., m'explique-t-il en pleurant de plus belle.

Je trouve la force de rire légèrement et de tendre ma main pour lui caresser le visage, pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qu'il fait est toujours mignon à mes yeux ? J'étouffe encore plus, mais cette image qu'il m'offre de lui est encore plus douloureuse que je ne l'ai cru.

_ Tu... Sais Ciel... Ce n'est pas... Sa faute... C'est moi qui... A décidé de... Cela... Alors ne... Fait plus jamais... ça... D'accord... ?, l'ordonné-je en sentant mon cœur battre de moins en moins vite.

Il me regarde et acquiesce de la tête, cet ange est si adorable... Je souris et me lève avec difficulté pour le prendre dans mes bras -j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de résistant- et l'enlace doucement en fermant mes yeux alors que le jeune Ciel est surpris et effrayé, il sent mon sang couler doucement sur ses habits et la chaleur qui m'animait me quitter lentement, la mort s'approche et il le sent mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort surtout si c'est par la main de mon ange.

_ Sebastian... Ne... Ne meurt pas... Je t'en supplies..., il tente d'appuyer sa main sur ma poitrine pour essayer de contenir le sang, mais il est bientôt trop tard.

Je souris et mets mes dernières forces pour le serrer dans mes bras, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer et mon cœur bat... lentement, j'ai cette énorme envie de dormir. Je n'ai plus la force d'y résister.

_ Sebastian ! ! ! Économise ton énergie ! Les secours arrivent !, crie Vincent, en se rapprochant de moi.

_ Sebastian !, hurle à son tour Ciel dans un accès de panique.

_ Si tu crois en moi... Je vivrai... Ciel..., murmuré-je doucement avant de fermer mes yeux et de sombrer dans l'inconscience, peut-être pour aller en enfer.

_**La mort vient finalement me chercher sous le regard d'un ange attristé.  
><strong>_


	56. Chapter 56

Salut tout le monde ! Je peux pas répondre à vos rewiews tout de suite et j'en suis navrée mais promis je vous répondrai à tous dans le prochain chapitre ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et que vous serez soulagé d'un certain côté XD Mais bref ! Bonne lecture à vous tous =D

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 12)<span>_

Mon corps est lourd, trop lourd... Comme si je porte des poids, j'ai mal à la poitrine et j'ai la gorge sèche. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mes yeux, tout est si noir mais pourtant, cette obscurité n'est pas effrayante, peut-être est-ce parce que je me suis déjà habitué à ce noir... Ou tout simplement parce que je me sens mieux, que mon esprit est un peu moins agité. J'entends des voix, celle de ceux que j'aime, des gens qui m'attendent, des gens que j'ai toujours désiré. Je sens quelque chose de chaud sur chacune de mes mains, une chaleur que j'ai toujours cherché depuis petit, une chaleur que _mes parents n'ont jamais su me donner_... Seulement le froid et la peur, que se passe-t-il ? Qui est donc à mes côtés ? Et comment connaît-elle mes envies ? Qui est donc la personne que j'ai besoin ?

J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, me défaisant finalement de l'obscurité, la lumière est encore un peu forte pour mes yeux mais je m'habitue assez vite. Lorsque mes yeux sont complètement ouvert, je regarde mon environnement, une chambre blanche avec une simple fenêtre et une porte. Je suis dans un lit, un lit d'hôpital. On m'a donc emmené à l'hôpital et je suis vivant. Je regarde sur le côté droit, je vois Rachel et Vincent dormir sur le bord du lit tout en tenant ma main, je ricane légèrement, j'ai sûrement dû les inquiéter... Puis je regarde du côté gauche, Ciel me tient doucement la main et a lui aussi les yeux fermés, je le regarde attendrit. Ils ont dû me surveiller durant toute ma convalescence, je me demande d'ailleurs combien de jours se sont écoulés... Pas beaucoup je pense.

J'ai mal à la poitrine même en respirant doucement, l'opération a dû être délicate et je suppose que mon cancer a dû aussi en profiter... Il ne me reste sûrement plus beaucoup de temps mais cela ne me dérange pas. J'ai pu connaître au moins cette douce chaleur et ce réconfort que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, je ne les remercierai jamais assez.

_ Sebas... Tian ?, annonce soudainement une petite voix encore un peu endormi.

Je me tourne vers la gauche et vois le petit Ciel encore à moitié endormi qui se frotter un œil, je souris à cette vision.

_ En personne, dis-je doucement avec une voix mielleuse.

Nous nous fixons pendant quelques instants, le temps que tu comprennes que c'est la réalité et que je suis bien réveillé. Puis comme si l'information est enfin rentré dans ton cerveau, tu écarquilles des yeux et je les vois commencer à s'humidifier, tu ouvres la bouche et la refermes mais aucun son ne sort, je ricane légèrement mais tu profites de ce moment pour sauter sur moi et m'enlacer-en fait m'étouffer- en laissant pleinement couler tes larmes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulager et de te prendre moi aussi dans mes bras bien que ma poitrine me fasse encore mal.

_ Sebastian ! Je suis si soulagé ! Tu es vivant, je suis si heureux !, hurla Ciel en frottant sa tête contre ma nuque.

_ Je n'allais pas mourir... Puisque tu avais confiance en moi..., murmuré-je doucement en fermant mes yeux pour mieux sentir sa chaleur.

_ Seba... Stian ? Tu te sens mieux ?, commença une voix légèrement grave mais encore endormi.

Je regarde sur le côté malgré que le jeune Ciel continu à pleurer de joie, je vois Mme Rachel et Mr Vincent se réveiller. Ils me regardent et me sourient doucement, je leurs rends ce sourire et me mets à caresser la tête de Ciel qui continue de réagir comme un enfant, je trouve cela tout simplement adorable.

_ Il semblerait bien qu'il va mieux, ricana Rachel serrant enlaçant son mari.

_ Je suis soulagé, j'ai eu si peur quand je l'ai vu s'écrouler..., finit par dire Vincent avec un large sourire.

_ Veuillez m'excuser pour vous avoir causé à tous autant de problèmes et... Merci d'avoir veillez sur moi, finis-je par dire sincèrement en sentant la gêne naître dans mon cœur, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il existerait des gens qui veilleront sur moi.

_ Cela est tout à fait normal, Sebastian, surtout quand on est des amis !, finirent par dire en cœur la famille Phantomhive, je peux m'empêcher d'être heureux.

_ Mr et Mme Phantomhive, pourrai-je être seul... Avec votre fils pour un moment s'il vous plaît ?

Je les regarde avec sérieux tandis que je vois la surprise apparaître dans leurs yeux, ils se regardent et réfléchirent un peu pour finalement acquiescer de la tête et se lever pour sortir de la salle. Entre temps, Ciel a finalement cessé de pleuré et est redescendu du lit. Il me regarde avec appréhension, il déglutit difficilement, il semblerait qu'il croit que je vais le sermonner, je suis d'ailleurs certains que Mr Vincent l'a déjà fait durant ma convalescence. Je me mets à soupirer et il ferme les yeux fortement, tout son corps est crispé et je le trouve encore plus mignon, il ressemble tellement à un chat. Je lève ma main pour lui caresser la tête, il rouvre les yeux avec surprise, je lui souris doucement tandis que je le voyais devenir rouge, peut-être à cause de ce geste affectueux. Je descends ma main pour caresser sa joue, il me lance un regard gentil, attentionné, j'ai l'impression de fondre. Il est magnifique et j'ai tellement envie... De faire plus. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Depuis quand pensé-je ainsi ? Je ne comprends plus rien, mais je me sens tellement bien quand Ciel est là, même quand il m'a tiré dessus... Je repense à ce moment, où j'ai ressenti ce froid immonde, la mort m'ôter doucement la vie tandis que Ciel pleurait, je n'ai pas peur de la mort, j'ai peu de revoir cette scène, est-ce normal de penser ainsi. Sans le vouloir, je descends ma main pour atteindre sa nuque et l'amener avec force contre moi. Sous la surprise, il se laisse faire tandis que je le serre dans mes bras et inhale lentement son odeur, une sensation pécheresse naît dans mon cœur.

_ Ne refait plus jamais ça, d'accord Ciel ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu ne peux pas être tâché de sang alors ne fais plus ça... Je ne veux pas que tu tues qui que ce soit, où du moins de ta main. Compris ?, dis-je avec un ton autoritaire en relevant son visage pour faire face aux yeux pacifiques.

_ Je... Oui, Sebastian... Je te le promets, je ne le referai plus, j'ai bien trop peur maintenant... De te blesser à nouveau..., souffla-t-il doucement en effleurant le bandage.

Je souris doucement et l'embrasse sur le front alors qu'il me regarde avec tristesse. Je sens mon cœur battre douloureusement contre ma poitrine, cette sensation de vivre... Est plus douloureuse que je ne le pensais.

_ Tant que tu ne tiens plus aucune arme, cela me va entièrement... Et puis, ce serait dommage de rendre tes si beaux yeux bleu en des yeux rouges comme les miens, finis-je par dire en poser mon front contre le sien.

_ J'aime tes yeux... Contrairement à toi, qui déteste tout de lui-même. J'apprécie tout de toi alors, ne meurt pas maintenant Sebastian, murmure Ciel en plaçant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je ricane doucement, il voit tout de moi, je vois tout de lui, nous nous comprenons encore mieux que nous-même et j'ai envie de me laisser aller pour une fois... De pouvoir être sincère avec moi-même et de pouvoir accepter ce sourire qu'il me donne, j'ai envie de finalement croire en moi, même si je sais que mes choix vont avoir de grandes conséquences, je veux rendre Ciel vraiment heureux et que... Je le sois aussi.

_ Il est évident que je ne m'aime pas, mais quand je suis avec toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis chanceux de t'avoir et... De me mépriser encore plus.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tout simplement, parce que tu es le seul à qui je n'arrive pas à mentir et à cacher mes sentiments...

_ Mais est-ce si terrible que ça ? Tu n'es pas heureux de voir que quelqu'un est enfin là pour percer tout tes mensonges et te rendre finalement sincère ?

_ Si... Je le suis finalement... Je me sens tellement mieux... Mais je sais que mon passé finira toujours par revenir et j'ai peur que cela t'affectes. J'ai peur de redevenir la même personne que j'étais.

_ Tu ne le seras pas... Car tu as déjà trébuché et tu sais où tu as fait cette faute alors... Cesse de t'inquiéter... Je serai là pour t'aider.

_ C'est ce que j'ai peur...

_ As-tu peur que je parvienne à calmer ta folie ?

___ Ceci fait partie de mon passé mais j'ai peur, d'être à nouveau tâché de ton sang...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Sebastian... Je ne veux plus de ses mensonges, je veux que tu sois sincère avec toi même si pour cela tu me feras souffrir, je veux que tu sois heureux et si tu l'es alors je le serai ! Dis moi simplement ce que tu veux !

_ …, je détourne le regard, c'est si difficile de faire un choix comme celui là...

_ Sebastian ! Tu ne me... Souilleras jamais ! ! ! ! ! ! Alors arrête d'avoir peur ! Je resterai ton ange quoi qu'il arrive ! Je resterai pur pour toi mais je ne pourrai veiller sur toi si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux réellement !, hurle le jeune Ciel en me forçant à le regarder avec ses petites mains.

J'ouvre les yeux, ébahi. Je peux le faire, j'ai le droit d'être égoïste moi aussi, j'ai le droit d'avoir cette chance d'être heureux. Je peux avoir confiance en moi et aller de l'avant en laissant derrière moi, ce passé tragique. J'ai des personnes sur qui je peux compter, je peux être avec ces personnes qui n'ont pas peur de moi. Je peux être la personne qui réside dans le cœur de cet enfant si je le désire réellement, j'ai le droit de goûter à ce bonheur défendu même si cela aura des conséquences quand je serais mort... **J'ai le droit de redevenir humain jusqu'au dernier moment n'est-ce-pas mon Dieu ?** Faîtes que ce choix que je fais n'entraîne pas l'enfer pour cet enfant et bénissez le de votre lumière. Je fais cette prière, pour que lui soit épargnez de tout et que ce soit moi qui subisse toutes ces conséquences... Faîtes que personne ne souffre de ce premier choix humain durant toute ma vie.

_ Je... Je veux... Que tu restes avec moi durant tout mon séjour à l'hôpital... Ne... Me laisse pas, je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes comme je l'ai fais..., finis par avouer en sentant la chaleur me monter aux joues.

Tu me souris sincèrement avant de plonger ta tête aux creux de ma nuque pour soupirer de soulagement, je te sens sourire contre ma peau alors que je te prends doucement dans mes bras.

_ … Avec plaisir... Sebastian, susurre doucement Ciel avant de se laisser bercer par la douce mélodie de ses parents aux seuils de la porte.


	57. Chapter 57

Hi miina-san ! Voila donc le chapitre 57 ^^ En espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous ne me tuerai pas en le lisant XD ! !

**sarouto:** (Chap 55 et 56) Donc j'avoue que Ciel a fait EXTRÊMEMENT fort XD mais en fait, je ne l'ai pas précisé dans la fic mais Ciel a toujours cherché de tuer Vincent depuis que Sebastian s'est séparé de lui... Il ressentait une angoisse et il devait trouver un bouc-émissaire et c'est tombé sur Vincent ! XD Je suis contente que la fin de ma phrase t'es plu ! Pour le lemon, tu verras si ça se fera à l'hôpital Xp merci de continuer à rewiewer XD

**toroko-sama:** (chap 55 et 56) Toi tu trouves ça mignon qu'il tue son père pour son amour ? XD Oui c'est vrai que c'est adorable lol ! Mais bon... J'adore être sadique ! C'est ma philosophie :p ben c'est chaud que Sebastian laisse Vincent se faire tuer non ? XD Eh Ciel, il aurait fait quoi quand il aura réalisé hein ? XD Courir vers Sebastian ! ! ! ! XD #SBARF# Je me mets à mettre la suite plus vite ! Comme ça, vous aurez pas trop à patienter ^^

Ah ! Pour être sûr, ils vont être mignon ! XD il faut bien vous re-détendre un peu non ? Mais je sens que tu vas me tuer lol ! Ah les chapitres hot... Tu sauras XP ! Tu sens que c'est Ciel qui va se jeter sur Sebastian ? Hum, pas mal ton idée mais on verra si c'est juste XD ! Quand l'esprit perverse nous joue des tours ! XD Eh bien on voit ce qu'on désire voir lol ! C'est vrai que ça peut être effrayant la phrase des parents =) mais c'est dit en toute innocence XP

**cielxsebastian:** (chap 55 et 56) Non ! ! ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Et je ne peux pas devenir ton auteure personnelle ! Sauf si tu me payes XD mais je coûte cher lol ! Je sais je sais, on m'adore comme je suis ! XD Je suis irrésistible pour une démone, c'est normal ! #SBARF# Bon stop le délire XD ! C'est vrai que c'est dur de rendre heureux quelqu'un quand on est pas là lol ! mais les gens pense bizarre cherche pas ! SI ! ! ! Il a le droit de mourir ! ! XD, toi tu le veux ce pétard de lemon hein ? Alors, Ciel ben il a quoi... 10 ans normalement et comme il a vu Sebastian tirer ben il a su comment faire ! N'oublions pas qu'il est surdoué ! XD ben Ciel avait déjà tenté de le tuer avant... Mais bon, il a fallu que Sebastian se jette sur Vincent pour le sauver, on y peut rien... Et non pas de baiser ! Sinon, ce serait pas drôle XP

Ben, moi perso... Je sais comment ça fait, mais bon, c'est pas facile d'expliquer, t'as mal à la poitrine, t'as l'impression que quelque chose t'as transpercé et que ça reste coincé... Mais après, Sebastian, lui est assez habitué donc ça lui pratiquement rien XD Quand on aime se plonger dans des pensées sombres, on y reste ! XD Tu veux réconforter Sebastian ? T'inquiète Ciel le fera pour toi XD Oui ben oui, Ciel est comme moi XD dis le comme ça XD J'aime les pédophiles ! #SBARF# Tu veux pas que Ciel reste pur ? XD Ben tient je pense que tout le monde ici n'en a pas envie XP

**Heraa666:** (Chap 55) Une nouvelle lectrice =D Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon de décrire, mo qui avait peur de le faire de manière très mal ! XD Merci de tes encouragements ! ^^

**puka:** (Chap 55) Contente que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira =)

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 13)<span>_

_ Docteur Tanaka... Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?, dis-je doucement en regardant la fenêtre, déjà le printemps.

_ … Seulement deux mois, tout au plus deux et demi mais je ne peux rien garantir. Depuis cet incident, votre espérance de vie a considérablement diminué et étant donné les deux ans passés sans examens, votre maladie s'est propagée plus rapidement que prévu..., finit-il par dire avec regret, je me sens nostalgique subitement en fait, je n'ai pas fait grand chose de ma vie.

_ Mais Docteur, s'il n'avait pas reçu cette balle en plein poumon, combien de temps aurait-il pu vivre ?, intervient Mr Vincent avec une voix grave.

_ … Ce n'est qu'une approximation... Mais je pense qu'il ne lui resterai plus... Qu'un an et demi sans cet incident, réponds avec une grande hésitation le docteur, maintenant il est trop tard, il est condamné à mourir.

_ N-Non... ! Vous ne pouvez dire ça ! Docteur !, s'exclame Rachel avec les larmes aux yeux.

Dr Tanaka secoue la tête pour montrer la négation avec un air affligé et s'en va rapidement de la salle. Le silence règne pendant quelques secondes mais se brise rapidement par les sanglots de Mme Rachel à l'entente de la nouvelle. J'ai mal à la poitrine, est-ce ma maladie ou mon cœur qui me fait souffrir ? Je ne le sais guère, mais je me sens mal en voyant le visage attristé de Rachel alors que Vincent tente de la réconforter. Je me sens triste, je vais mourir... Dans deux mois, que vais-je pouvoir faire durant ce _court_ laps de temps ? J'ai l'impression d'être triste, finalement je me suis attaché à cette vie, que je le veuille ou non... Tout ça grâce à Ciel et à ses parents et j'en suis sincèrement heureux, mais c'est si douloureux de voir des être qui vous sont chers pleurer ainsi. Je tente de réconforter Rachel avec des phrases mielleuse alors que Vincent la prend dans ses bras, mais rien à faire, elle pleure toujours. Je sais que je vais lui manquer et qu'elle en est fortement attristée, elle qui est **ma confidente, une amie, une mère pour moi**, cela me blesse tellement de ne pas pouvoir la rendre souriante... Alors qu'elle a toujours été là pour moi et a toujours accepté toutes mes confessions, je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Mr Vincent me regarde, j'acquiesce de la tête et il emmène tendrement sa femme en dehors de ma chambre. Je les regarde partir avec un petit sourire bien que cela me contrarie fortement. Dès qu'ils sont sortit de la chambre, je soupire, le malaise en moi est toujours présent mais moins imposante que tout à l'heure. C'est assez fatiguant... De devoir porter tout ces fardeaux, vraiment... Je regarde la fenêtre, il fait beau, peut-être devrai-je sortir un peu, cela me détendra. Mais j'ai encore mal à ma poitrine, je siffle douloureusement quand j'essaie de bouger, ce n'est pas encore complètement cicatrisé, depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi faible ma parole ?

_ Sebastian ?, s'élève subitement une voix dans la salle silencieuse.

Je me retourne vivement pour faire face à la source de cette voix, bien que je la connais mieux que personne. Ciel me regarde avec un regard inquiet. Je soupire et me rallonge rapidement sur le lit, je lui adresse un doux sourire pourtant je vois toujours cette inquiétude dans ton regard pacifique, Je me sens étrangement mal, je sais que tu sais que tout ne va pas bien en fait. Tu te rapproches de moi doucement, tu ne brises pas notre contact visuel qui ne cesse de me charmer et me rendre encore plus désireux de toi. Tu te tiens finalement en face de moi, nous nous regardons toujours, puis tu décides finalement de lever ton bras pour m'effleurer timidement dans un premier temps, ma joue. Je me laisse faire, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Il n'y a que lui qui soit capable d'apaiser mes craintes... Je ferme finalement les yeux pour pouvoir mieux sentir ta chaleur quand tu me prends au dépourvu en sautant sur moi et en m'enlaçant. J'ouvre rapidement mes yeux alors que je sens ta tête s'enfouir dans mon cou, je ne sais quoi dire, je me sens un peu gêné et j'ai comme dirait... La tête qui se vide de toutes pensées, c'est une sensation étrange mais cela est agréable.

_ Tout va bien Sebastian ? Tu as encore mal ?, me demandes-tu doucement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ … Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas... En fait, je suis un peu fatigué, répondis-je en lui caressant doucement la joue.

_ Tu mens... Comme d'habitude... Cela en devient fatiguant tu sais ?

_ Je suis découvert on dirait, le taquiné-je en posant ma tête contre la sienne.

_ Pourquoi tu me mens toujours ? Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert rien avec moi alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas..., insiste-t-il avec prenant mon visage en coupe avec ses mains.

_ J'ai envie de sortir, tu veux bien ?, déclaré-je simplement, rester dans cette chambre m'est devenu insupportable, j'ai besoin de changer d'air... Tu veux venir avec moi ?

_ Hum... Oui, pourquoi pas, tant que l'on reste ensemble ça me va !

Tu sautes hors du lit et me regarde avec un large sourire, je te regarde avec un regard attendri. J'enlève ma couverture et pose un pied au sol, ma douleur me lance encore un peu mais si je suis avec Ciel, je sais que tout ira bien. Lorsque je me lève, j'ai un vertige mais je me rattrape rapidement avec la table de nuit de mon lit, je sens ton regard surpris mais je ne fais que sourire et me relever. Tu ouvres la bouche -sûrement pour me demander si tout va bien- mais avant même que tu n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, je m'en vais rapidement.

_ Ben... Tu comptes rester planter là ?, me moqué-je ouvertement avec un sourire malicieux.

Tu restes abasourdi à ma provocation pendant quelques instants avant de gonfler tes joues et de croiser tes bras pour me montrer ta colère, je ricane doucement et me rapproche rapidement de toi, je te pends dans mes bras et t'embrasses sur le front, mais il semblerait que cela ne suffit pas cette fois. Je te regarde en attendant une quelconque réaction de ta part, tu soupires bruyamment et me fixes droit dans les yeux, avec un regard déterminé.

_ Que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner mon petit ange ?, demandé-je finalement sur un ton ironique.

_ Dis moi que tu m'aimes !, déclares-tu subitement avec une moue boudeuse.

Étrangement, je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine et une chaleur me chauffer aux niveaux des joues, je te regarde surpris, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Puis je glousse un peu alors que je te vois encore plus bouder, je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à dire ces 3 mots, surtout quand il s'agit de lui... Mais je vais faire un effort, puisque c'est lui qui me le demande et que je veux bien lui dire, si cela peut le faire sourire à nouveau.

_ … Je..., c'est plus difficile que je m'y attendais et puis, mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai du mal à respirer, Je t'aime, Ciel..., finis-je par dire dans un murmure en sentant la chaleur s'amplifier au niveau de mes joues.

Tu me regardes puis me souris avant de me prendre la main et de rigoler avec joie.

_ Enfin ! Tu me l'as enfin dis, Sebastian !, me crie-t-il en me tirant sur le bras pour me faire sortir.

_ Pourquoi... Voulais-tu que je le dise ?, dis-je en le suivant.

_ Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu ne me l'as jamais dis... Alors, je pensais au début que tu ne devais pas trop m'aimer... Mais finalement c'est que tu es simplement timide !

_ Toi non plus... Tu ne me l'as jamais dis...

Tu t'arrêtes subitement et te retournes avec un regard sérieux, je suis surpris, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû dire cela... Je détourne le regard sous la gêne alors que je sens tes yeux me scruter. Je t'entends rigoler, je te fixe et je vois tes doigts s'entrelacer avec la mienne, et tu me regardes avec des yeux sincères.

_ Moi, je peux te le dire autant de fois que tu le voudras ! Je t'aime Sebastian...

Je sens soudainement mon cœur battre plus vite et ma respiration se saccader, c'est la première fois que j'entends de tels paroles depuis mon enfance et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. Je te regarde, je crois que mes joues doivent être aussi rouge que mes yeux, je me sens tellement mal à l'aise et je ne sais même pas comment me cacher, mais je te vois sourire encore plus et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Cependant, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir contenir ce sentiment que j'éprouve depuis ta rencontre Ciel... **Je ne peux plus le contenir et garder mon si lourd fardeau dans mon cœur**.

_ Ce n'est que la vérité Sebastian ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur !

_Une innocence ravissante..._

__ _je ferai tout pour toi !

_Un sourire rayonnant..._

_ Et je sais que tu en feras de même pour moi...

_Un être à part immaculé..._

__ Alors continuons de nous aimer ainsi ! ! Mon cher Sebastian !_

_**Un magnifique amour pécheresse**_

Je le prends dans mes bras, sous la surprise il se laisse faire. Je lève son visage et il me regarde surpris, je ne parviens pas à me contrôler, j'ai envie de plus, j'ai envie que cet enfant sois mien... Je veux que ces sentiments soient encore plus fort, qu'il ne me regarde que moi, que son sourire ne s'adresse qu'à moi, que tout son être me soit dévoué. Je regarde ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouverte, je ne peux m'en empêcher... Je l'avais compris ce jour de ta naissance, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort en acceptant d'être ton parrain, j'ai cessé d'être l'homme que j'étais en te voyant... Bien que j'ai tenté de me calmer et de m'empêcher de laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus, j'ai tenté un bon nombre de fois de m'éloigner de toi pour au final ne penser qu'à te retrouver... Tout simplement parce que **je t'aime**... Bien plus que tu ne peux le croire... Je t'aime encore plus que je ne le pensais. Les mots ne sont jamais assez fort pour te l'exprimer. Tu me regardes toujours avec innocence qui ne cesse de me faire fondre, sans que je me rendre compte, je me penche pour me rapprocher dangereusement de tes lèvres... Ces lèvres que je n'ai cessé de désirer. J'ai envie de voler cet âme pour mon égoïsme, j'ai envie de lui. Tu fermes simplement tes yeux, tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux -tu n'es pas dupe même pour ton âge- tu me laisses donc te voler ton premier baiser ? Mon envie s'accentue encore plus... Je m'approche doucement, mon cœur s'affole légèrement quand je sens ton souffle pénétrer dans ma bouche, je te sens toi aussi frémir, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, il faut que je les effleure... Que je les sente. Je te vois rougir légèrement, je me demande si tu éprouves cet amour... Le même que le mien... Je rapproche doucement mes lèvres des tiennes, tu te mets sur la pointes des pieds pour qu'on se rapproche plus rapidement, je suis hypnotisé par ta beauté, **laisse moi sombrer dans ta chaleur**...

Quand je me ressaisis en relevant rapidement ma tête, qu'est-ce qui me prends ? J'étais prêt à embrasser Ciel ? Même si j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il m'aime de cette manière alors je ne devrai pas profiter de sa faiblesse. Il ouvre lui aussi ses yeux sous la surprise, on dirait qu'il s'attendait à ce baiser... Je me sens encore plus gêné, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'agir aussi impulsivement ? Il me lance un regard interrogateur. Je ne sais plus quoi penser... Je soupire et lui fais un sourire rassurant. Il me regarde avec inquiétude mais me souris peu après.

_ Bon... Et si nous sortons ? Cela va faire au moins dix minutes que nous sommes dans le couloir, murmuré-je en le regardant, je le vois lui aussi gêné.

_ H-Hum... On devrait y aller..., dit-il en rougissant plus qu'une tomate.

Il me tient simplement la main et me traîne dehors. Je ne sais trop comment réagir maintenant, le silence règne entre nous et je te vois toujours gêné. Je soupire et t'embrasses par surprise sur la joue, tu écarquilles des yeux et je te vois encore plus rougir, je rigole simplement avant de le rendre un peu plus à l'aise. L'ambiance se détend enfin et je le vois à nouveau sourire, cela ne me dérange pas s'il ressent rien pour moi, tant qu'il est heureux cela me suffit. Je ne suis que sa fidèle ombre, rien de plus et qui plus est, je m'apprête à mourir alors je ferai mieux de ne rien faire de plus.

Nous sortons de l'hôpital et nous voyons alors un chat, me ressemblant étrangement. Il a les poils soyeux, noir et ses yeux sont d'un rouge carmins... J'ai tout de suite compris que ce chat est lié avec moi. Ciel le prends dans ses bras et s'amuse avec (Pauvre chat, on dirait que je le considère comme un objet) alors que je les admire. Les pétales de ce cerisier les rends encore plus magnifique, _je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vivre plus longtemps_...

_**Les choses finissent toujours par mourir, c'est pour cela qu'on les chérit toujours du plus profond de notre âme. Je chérirai toujours l'âme de Ciel... Avec cet amour que j'éprouve depuis si longtemps...**_


	58. Chapter 58

Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc la parti 14 de leurs passé ! ^^ Il est assez court, je m'en excuse mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration et j'avais assez de mal à l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! =D

**-(sarouto ?)-**: Bon déjà merci même même si je ne suis pas sûr de reconnaitre la personne XD Tu penses que Sebastian va faire des choses pas net ? XD Tu verras lol ! Je suis contente que tu les trouves mignon à se dire je t'aime ! Je trouve ça si adorable lol ! Eh oui ! Mais Sebastian est comme ça, à toujours revenir en arrière... Mais bon, il va finir par l'embrasser un jour ! XD J'avoue quand même, ce n'est pas une raison de ne pas embrasser notre Ciel ! XP mais bon... XD C'est Sebastian, on ne peut rien y faire lol ! Merci encore ^^

**bissenchi:** Ah ! Peut-être ! XD Sinon pour le Sebby, bien sûr qu'il va revenir ! Sinon vous allez toutes m'égorger non ? XD Et puis c'est vrai il a promis aussi XP

**cielxsebastian:** Je coûte très cher ! XD Des milliards et des milliards d'euros ! XD #SBARF# Bref... XD Oui la sensation est assez étrange mais bon... Je ne sais pas trop comment la décrire lol ! J'ai cru que tu parlais de moi comme j'ai le surnom de kurobara XD ! Mais bon, vu qu'il y a une chipeuse de surnom XD Je me suis trompée lol ! Oui, deux mois c'est très peu ! Mais ça rends plus tragique ! (YES I'M SADIQUE ! ! ! XD) Eh ouais, Ciel a bien agravé la situation ! Mais de toute façon, même sans cette balle, il ne lui resté plus longrmps... Un an, c'est court... Oui, mais un grand ami voir un enfant ne se remplace pas aussi facilement même avec un mari ! Rachel ressent une profonde tristesse puisque Sebastian est très important, aussi important que Vincent je pense puisqu'elle le considérait plus qu'un ami ! Et c'en est de même pour Vincent... Oui, c'est adorable ! XD Moi j'ai adoré écrire cette scène lol ! Mais j'ai aussi adoré coupé la scène du baiser ! XD Tu y as cru hein ? Eh ben non tu l'auras pas ! lol Je sesn que tout le monde veut que Sebastian profite de Ciel ! Mais je le trouve encore un peu jeune... XD Eh oui ! michael devait bien réapparaitre un jour ! lol ! Je sais je sais, mais ne me tues pas (même si t'as aucune chance XD) sinon tu ne l'auras jamais ton lemon dans cette fic XD

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 14)<span>_

C'est étrange, je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de lourd sur mes épaules, même mon enveloppe est léger... Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai l'impression de ne sentir plus aucune douleur, d'être en quelque sorte apaisé, que tout va mieux maintenant. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus attaché à cette Terre. Pourquoi donc ? J'ouvre les yeux et je vois avec horreur, mon propre corps inerte allongé le long du lit d'hôpital, à mes côtés, Mr Vincent et Mme Rachel pleurent et le Dr Tanaka qui annonce la date. Je suis surpris, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je... Suis mort ? Je lève ma main et vois qu'elle est quasi transparente, toute mon enveloppe est transparente et je peux même traverser des choses... Alors je suis réellement mort ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en rappelle pas ? Soudain, ma mémoire me revient et je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler en repensant aux événements...

_Deux mois et demi plus tard..._

_Ciel a tenu sa promesse, il est venu tout les jours me tenir compagnie avec son nouveau compagnon, Michael, ce chat noir que nous avons recueillis et j'ai pu faire tellement de chose auprès de la famille Phantomhive. J'en suis si heureux maintenant... Mais je me suis subitement senti mal au bout de ces deux mois, d'ailleurs j'ai commencé à être affaiblie et à ressentir d'autres symptômes, mais cette fois ce fut plus douloureux que jamais. Mr Vincent et Mme Rachel ont eu le réflexe d'appeler les infirmières et je fus rapidement parti en salle d'opération. La douleur lacérant qui traversée dans tout mon corps s'est dissipé alors que je m'endormais doucement sous l'effet du médicament. Mais malheureusement, comme l'avait prévu le docteur, on ne pouvait me guérir et l'opération fut un échec... Je suis mort... Le docteur l'annonça au couple qui s'effondra en larmes jusqu'au petit matin. À mes côtés. Je sens une profonde tristesse dans mon cœur, je suis mort ainsi, cette maladie m'aura finalement emporté... Je serai donc mort jeune, sans avoir pu faire toute les choses dont j'aurai tant souhaité faire... Quel dommage._

Voici donc comment c'est déroulé mes dernières heures... Dans un sommeil profond, bien qu'il fut douloureux peu avant. Je regarde mon corps dont le visage est recouvert d'un tissu blanc, je me sens triste... Vraiment triste, surtout avec les pleures de mes employeurs, je ne pensais pas que cela soit si difficile à voir une scène aussi douloureuse. Nous entendons subitement des bruits de pas, s'accélérant, devant de plus en plus puissant. Je reconnais ces pas, trop bien... La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas après une fraction de seconde et je vois Ciel, souriant, tenant un petit bouquet de chrysanthèmes à la main, souriant comme jamais. Je me sens encore plus mal, je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne aujourd'hui, qu'il n'apprenne jamais cette nouvelle...

_ Sebastian ! Regarde, j'ai réussi à trouver les fleurs que tu m'en avais parlé ! ! ! ! !, crie avec joie le petit garçon en entrant dans la salle.

La joie disparaît doucement de son visage quand il détailla de plus près la scène, regardant d'abord ces parents affligés et en pleurs. Je le regarde, avec un poids dans le cœur -si j'en ai toujours un- il ouvre la bouche sans pouvoir sortir de son, il commence à comprendre en voyant les réactions de ses parents, il tourne la tête pour voir le cadavre. Il lâche son bouquet de fleurs et écarquille des yeux légèrement. Il se rapproche doucement de mon corps, il commence à devenir haletant, je vois ces larmes se former. Je me sens si mal, je ne veux pas... Le voir dans cet état... Tout sauf lui.

_ N... Non... Ce n'est pas... Vrai... C'est une... Blague hein ? Sebastian... Tu... Tu ne peux pas...

Je le vois tendre sa main en tremblotant, ses larmes coulent alors qu'il continu de se rapprocher. Je vois ses parents pleurer encore plus, je ne sais plus quoi faire à part rester là, à observer cette scène qui m'est si tragique. Il arrive finalement vers moi et pose sa main sur mon corps froid, il comprend que c'est la vérité. Ses larmes coulent alors abondamment et se mit serrer de toute ses forces les couvertures, comme pour me forcer à me ramener la vie.

_ SEBASTIAN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !, hurle Ciel de tout son cœur en frottant sa tête contre mon corps pour enlever ses larmes qui ne cessent de s'écouler.

Je le vois pleurer, hurler mon prénom de tout son être. Je me rapproche de lui, et lui temps la main pour enlever ses larmes mais comme je m'y attendais, je traverse son corps. Je ne peux l'aider, je ne peux le réconforter, je ne peux que le regarder... Pleurer, encore et encore... Je sens moi aussi mes larmes couler, Cette scène est si douloureuse, toutes les personnes qui me sont chers ne cessent de pleurer. Tout simplement par ma faute. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'est-ce donc arrivé ? Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive, je ne veux pas que cette famille pleure pour un être comme moi. Je regarde et vois le chat, il me fixe... Il semblerait bien qu'il soit devenu ma seule compagnie durant cette fin tragique... _**J'aimerai tellement pouvoir revivre pour les réconforter et me faire pardonner pour toutes ces atroces souffrances... C'est bien la première fois que je me sens tellement attristé et souffrant, que ce soit avant ou après ma mort.**_

_**Un être cher vient de disparaître, marquant le début d'une seconde vie tragique et épouvante.**_


	59. Chapter 59

Voila donc la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme dis le chapitre, ici vous allez découvrir essentiellement le passé de Sebastian ! ^^ Vous comprendrez un peu mieux son comportement enfin... Je l'espère XD ! Je vais répondre à vos rewiews le prochain chap ! Promis ! D'ailleur, je n'ai même plus le temps de commenter la suite de vos fic TT J'en suis vraiment navrée ! Mais sachez que je les lises ! Toutes sans aucune exception ! Alors n'hésitez pas à poster vos suites et sachez que je continues à les suivres même si je rewiew pas pour l'instant ! Quand ce sera les vacs, je me rattraperai ! =D Et encore désolée d'être un fantôme XD Voila bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous tous ! ! !

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian (part 15)<span>_

Depuis que je suis devenu un fantôme, je peux voir le quotidien des Phantomhive... Je peux voir que cette maison est devenue déprimante et attristée depuis le jour où je suis mort, j'observe plus particulièrement Ciel, _**mon amour à qui je ne pourrai plus jamais lui en parler**_. Il est dévasté, comme dans une seconde transe, un peu comme ses parents. Je me sens tellement mal que ça en devient oppressant. Demain est le jour de mon enterrement, à cette nouvelle, Ciel s'enferme dans sa chambre pour pleurer de toute son âme en me réclamant. Je le regarde tristement, que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je ne peux pas revenir à la vie, même pour lui... Je ne peux que regretter encore plus cette vie, même en étant mort, je peux voir que tout a tellement changé et que tout est devenu si difficile à supporter pour mon cœur... _Je ne veux plus assister à cette torture_.

En un instant, je me retrouve dans mon bureau. Les lieux me sont assez nostalgique, cela doit faire longtemps que je ne dois pas avoir «remis les pieds» ici. Je peux entendre à travers les murs des pleurs, ceux de mes domestiques. Tout autour de moi, il n'y a que des larmes et des gémissements de tristesse, je ne sais comment réagir, peut-être suis-je moi-même triste d'avoir rendu l'âme. Je me sens encore plus lourd soudainement, en fait... Depuis ma mort, j'ai des chaînes et des poids attachés à mes poignées... Sûrement pour que je reste sur Terre, je n'ai pas su retrouver le repos éternelle, c'est pour cela que je suis encore sur Terre, pour trouver la paix et pouvoir enfin m'en aller, enfin je pense. Mais en restant ici, je ne trouve qu'encore plus de remords, alourdissant ainsi mes poids, c'est si dur de rester sur cette Terre même après la mort. Je me demande s'il m'arrive par malheur d'aller en enfer, est-ce que je verrai mes parents ? Est-ce que je saurais leurs faire face ? Et est-ce que je pourrai toujours veiller sur mon ange ? Je ne le sais guère... J'ai simplement envie de reparler à Ciel, pour le réconforter au moins pour une dernière fois, mais maintenant c'est impossible. J'ai encore ce regret dans mon cœur, **le regret de ne pas avoir su lui dire mes précieux sentiments qui m'avaient finalement rendu humain**.

* * *

><p>L'enterrement est horrible, je n'ai vu que les larmes de ceux que j'aimais, des rires sournois pour ceux qui m'ont haïe et des soulagements pour ceux qui me craignaient. Je ne leur en veux pas, ils ont le droit de ressentir cela, mais j'aurais tellement voulu que Ciel soit épargné et qu'il cesse de pleurer ainsi. Cela me fend tellement le cœur. J'aurais tellement voulu ne pas mourir, pour ne pas le faire souffrir... J'aurais tellement voulu ne pas être utile en ce moment. Je le regarde, il est là, devant ma sépulture, touchant la pierre froide, à pleurer encore plus avec ses parents, les seules personnes qui me sont si chers... Pourquoi est-ce donc arrivé ? Ils restent là, bien que tout le monde soit parti, jusqu'à Ciel décide de se lever pour partir, ce qui a pris aux moins une heure, je n'arrive pas à me pardonner, je ne pourrai jamais mon destin... <em>J'en ai plus qu'assez de voir toute ces souffrances<em>. Ciel se lève avec les larmes aux yeux et trace sa route, je me sens encore plus mal, est-ce que je peux encore faire quelque chose au moins pour eux ?

_ Ciel..., finis-je par dire dans un soupçon de regret en le regardant partir.

_ Sebastian ?, crie-t-il subitement en se retournant vers la tombe.

J'écarquille des yeux, il est vraiment parvenu à m'entendre ?

_ Ciel !, hurlé-je avec le peu d'espoir qui me restait.

Mais je vois Ciel pleurer à nouveau, il ne peut plus m'entendre on dirait... Je sens l'amertume dans mon cœur, ce regret si déchirant et oppressant. Ses parents arrivent pour le réconforter et partent, en lançant un dernier regard à la pierre tombale. Je reste encore ici, je n'ai pas envie de voir encore cette famille pleurer, je n'ai pas envie de voir mon pire cauchemar. Alors je préfère rester ici et écouter le calme, comme je le faisais auparavant. Cela parvient à calmer mes regrets, au moins juste un peu, mais à chaque fois je revois ces moments de bonheurs avec Ciel et je ne peux m'empêcher d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur, c'est si douloureux... _D'être mort et de continuer à errer sur cette planète_. Il n'y a que Michael pour me tenir compagnie mais aujourd'hui, il n'est pas là, il a voulu rester à la maison. J'aurai peut-être dû faire ça moi aussi,_ j'aurai été moins meurtri_.

* * *

><p>La soleil va bientôt se coucher, les variations des couleurs rouges et oranges sont magnifiques, je me rappelle d'un dessin qu'avait fait Ciel petit, je peux m'empêcher de ricaner avant de sombrer dans une autre souffrance, toujours plus profonde.<p>

_ voilà donc le petit agneau perdu..., s'élève subitement une voix alors que j'étais perdu dans les méandre du passé.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?, dis-je prudemment en me retournant pour lui faire face.

_ Claude Faustus, un archange de Dieu. Je suis venu ici pour retrouver un petit agneau qui n'a du retrouver la paix, se présente-t-il poliment mais froidement avant de faire une grande courbette.

Je le regarde un peu surpris, un archange, venu pour me retrouver ? Va-t-il m'envoyer dans l'au-delà ? Je me le demande vraiment... Il me semble quelque peu suspect mais j'ai aussi l'impression d'être attiré par lui, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui nous lié. Son pouvoir m'intimide et je comprends qu'il peut m'envoyer dans un des deux mondes, grâce à ce pouvoir qui semble pouvoir me contrôler et m'attirer vers lui.

_ En... Enchanté, je suis-, commencé-je mais je suis vite coupé par une autre voix.

_ Sebastian Michaelis, finis une personne se trouvant derrière Claude, je le regarde avec appréhension.

Claude voit mon inquiétude et fais un mouvement de la tête. Le jeune homme soupire bruyamment et referme son livre avant de réajuster ses lunettes.

_ Je suis Willian , un compagnon de cet archange. Je suis chargé de lui transmettre toutes votre vie, dont il n'est pas au courant d'ailleurs, et de retranscrire tout les moments qui vont survenir à partir de notre rencontre pour mon rapport afin de le donner à Dieu et par la même occasion vous juger lorsque vous arriverai au tribunal de l'au-delà, débite-t-il avant de me fixer de ses yeux verts.

Je ne suis pas à l'aise sous le regard de ses deux hommes, mais je m'incline pour montrer mon respect, ils restent des gens tout de même importants qui pourront peut-être m'aider à retrouver la paix.

_ Bon maintenant que les présentation sont faîtes, raconte moi sa vie Will, histoire que tu ne fasses pas plus d'heures supplémentaires non-rémunérées, commence Claude avec un regard froid.

Je me sens frissonné d'horreur, non je ne veux pas me rappeler de mon passé. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui raconte cette horreur, je ne veux pas ressentir à nouveaux toutes ces terreurs !

_ Non ne faîtes-

_ Avec plaisir Claude ! Mais j'aimerai que tu l'empêches de parler car il doit sûrement être traumatiser par son passé... Et je n'aime pas qu'on m'interrompt, me coupe sèchement Will alors que je tentais de l'arrêter.

L'archange obéit à la demande et exerce son pouvoir sur moi, d'un seul doigt, il me força à rester à plat ventre contre le sol, je suis surpris. Son pouvoir est tellement écrasant que je ne parvient plus à parler ou même à trouver une quelconque forces pour me relever, c'est donc l'un des pouvoir d'un archange... Cela est si impressionnant.

_ Tu peux commencer, déclare froidement Claude alors que je ferme les yeux pour ne pas revoir ces scènes.

_ Très bien, alors:

Sebastian Michaelis, né de deux parents illégaux contre la loi. Ses parents sont de la pire espèce qui puissent exister chez les humains: assassins, contrebandiers, dealer, usurpateurs et encore bien d'autre actions plus méprisable les uns que les autres. Sebastian est né dans le seul but de pouvoir aider ses parents dans leurs «métier», pour cela, dès son plus jeune âge, a dû subir des tortures, des viols et d'autres persécutions brutales physiques et psychologiques venant de son entourage. Grâce à ceci -si on peut dire- il excelle dans toutes les manières de tromperies et d'assassinats bien qu'il subit encore ce traitement. Il lui est même arrivé d'avoir une fracture sans pour autant aller à l'hôpital, bref c'est un enfant battu par tout les moyens possible. Puis un jour, à l'âge de ces 5 ans, lors d'un assassinat, ses parents ont pris la fuite et on laissait derrière eux, leurs fils alors que la police tentait de les arrêter. Ils n'ont pas hésiter à frapper leurs fils lors de leurs fuite pour échapper aux forces de l'ordre. Sebastian fut arrêté et juger à la place de ses parents. À cette époque, la prison n'était pas interdite pour les mineurs, il est donc allé en prisons et fut battu et violé par tout les autres prisonniers ainsi que les agents de policiers. Il a été mal nourri et souffrait souvent de maladies, mais personne n'y prêtait attention et continua leurs persécutions. Cela dura jusque que ces 10 ans, où il sortit de prison pour aller dans un orphelinat. À son arrivé, il fut maltraité par les autres enfants et subis plusieurs moqueries, pour son apparence et ses yeux rouges. Un jour, il frappa un enfant par accès de folie et d'un traumatisme, les adultes de cet orphelinat l'arrête et le prive de repas durant une journée et l'attache dans une salle, isolé du monde. Suite à cela, il rencontra une jeune fille qu'il l'apprécia, voir l'aimait mais qui fut assassiner. Les gens de l'orphelinat, le soupçonnant, l'expulsa et il se retrouva à la rue alors que le meurtrier n'était autre qu'un des garçons qui le persécutait, mais il apprit rapidement que ce n'était qu'un coup monté par cette jeune fille qui voulait qu'il soit expulsé. Sebastian vit donc dans la rue mais parvint à trouver un logement grâce à une vielle dame qu'il rencontra. Cette femme ne le reconnu pas cependant -étant donné que Sebastian est connu pour être un assassin et encore autre chose bien plus mauvaise les unes que les autres- et accepta de l'héberger. Cette femme était chrétienne, il a dût alors aller de nombreuses fois aller à l'"glise et tenta de trouver un pardon auprès des prêtres bien qu'il soit toujours rejetté par eux... Un jour, il se sentit mal et décida d'aller à l'hôpital, il découvrit alors avec effrois à l'âge de 12 ans, qu'il est atteint d'un cancer.

Et étant donné qu'à cette époque tout le monde pensait que c'était une maladie contagieuse. Il fut rejeter à nouveau par la société et expulser de son nouveau foyer. Il dût survivre dans la rue, par tout les moyens, assassinat par gage, prostitution et autre métiers plus salissant les uns que les autres, mais ils ne parvient plus à survivre quand tout ces «clients» apprennent qu'il est atteint d'un cancer. Sur le point de mourir de famines et de douleurs, le destin décide finalement d'être clément et il rencontra Vincent Phantomhive à l'âge de ses 14 ans, dans un ruelle où il était recouvert de déchets. Il fut recueillit par la famille Phantomhive, bien qu'il était d'abord effrayé par cette famille, il finit par s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie et fut à nouveaux au contact des gens bons. Il commence alors à travailler à l'âge de 16 ans pour Vincent pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance, il devient alors assassin et secrétaire personnelle de Vincent et Rachel Phantomhive. Il vit alors une vie paisible bien que cela soit douloureux, ayant un traumatisme et étant effrayé par sa propre maladie, il arrive à s'adapter. Puis il rencontra un enfant, Ciel née de Vincent et Rachel. Il se liera avec lui et éprouvera des sentiments défendues bien plus fort que la première fois. Il meurt sans avoir pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre bien que ces derniers moments furent ces derniers instants d'une vie heureuse. S'il n'a pas pu monter dans l'au-delà, cela doit doit être pour ses sentiments et la recherche de ce pardon. Il doit aussi vouloir rembourser sa dette envers cette famille... Tout ceci l'a obligé à rester sur cette Terre.

Pendant que cet homme parle, je peux revoir toutes ces horreurs et mes douleurs durant cette enfance, je ne cessais de pleurer et d'être effrayé. Je sens tout le poids de mes pêchés dans mon cœurs, je peux revoir ces visages méprisants, j'ai envie de vomir. Tout est redevenu douloureux, je peux à nouveau entendre ces rires, ces mains... Ces horreurs qui m'ont pourris la vie, qui m'ont ôtés tout bonheur, je peux sentir les larmes me piquer les yeux et mon cœur battre plus rapidement jusqu'à en crever ma poitrine. Ma respiration est saccadée et je transpire, j'ai envie de vomir, je ne veux pas revoir mon enfance, ne plus entendre mes cris de détresse et mes peurs. C'est si dur de revoir ce passé, de voir à quel point je suis faible et que je n'ai pas changé. J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce passé me hante toujours ? Je ne veux plus souffrir ainsi, je ne veux plus subir ces traitements, j'ai si peur maintenant... Peur de devoir à nouveau faire face à mon malheur et de devoir continuer à hurler bien que personne ne soit là pour moi... _**J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être seul à souffrir dans ce monde dont je n'ai jamais eu le désir d'y être !**_

Soudain, le poids qui m'écrasait s'éclipse. Je parviens enfin à me relever bien que je sois encore secoué et troublé par mon passé. Je vois Will refermer son livre et Claude me regarder, j'essaie de retrouver mon calme et de penser à autre chose. Ce n'est que le passé ! Je dois vivre dans le présent maintenant, c'est le plus important... Mais pourtant, j'ai encore du mal à oublier, je sens encore mon cœur battre rapidement, c'est horrible, cette sensation si électrisant me paralyse... Mais cela n'arrivera plus, je suis devenu fort, je n'ai plus à avoir peur... N'est-ce pas ? Je suis maintenant capable de me protéger...

_ Eh bien... En voilà un tragique passé..., compatit Claude avec une mine légèrement affligé.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes encore là, souffle simplement Will en réajustant ces lunettes.

_ Je... J'ai des chose à accomplir n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant..., ricané-je bien que je sois complètement dévasté.

Un sourire s'étire alors sur les lèvres de Claude, un sourire malicieux. Il dévie son regard vers celui de Will qui acquiesce. Je les regarde perplexe, que va-t-il donc m'arriver ? Et d'un voix ensorcelante, les deux hommes chantonnent doucement sous le souffle du vent:

_**Voulez-vous qu'on réalise votre souhait ?**_

_**Pour acquérir autant de qualités et de compétences, cela nécessite des souffrances et des sacrifices...**_


	60. Chapter 60

Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc le chap 60 ! ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous allez comprendre les expliquations dans ce chapitre... Si vous n'avez rien compris, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! XD Je vous l'expliquerai plus clairement ^^ Voila, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

**toroko-sama:** (chap 57, 58 et 59) Ah t'as eu un problème avec ton ordi ? :/ J'espère qu'il est réglé parce que c'est chiant les problèmes comme ça ! XD Je suis contente que mes chapitres t'aient manqués ! :D Mais tu étais pas obligé de commenter les deux voyons XD Enfin bref, siiii ! Sebastian doit mourir ! XD Tanaka, ben il est réaliste, que veux-tu ! XP Non mais ça va pas ? XD Il va pas lui dire qu'il va crever dès que Ciel rentre, je pense aussi qu'il serait choqué... XD Tout le monde a cru à ce baiser hein ? ~ JE SUIS DEMONIAQUE ! XD Et j'en suis fière XP ! Eh oui... Sebastian est un dégonflé ! XD Il va pas l'embrasser, pas pour tout de suite en tout cas lol ! Peut-être que mon Ciel est pervers, mais moins que le tien déjà ! XD Moi je dis rien ! Peut-être, que c'est lui qui va faire le premier pas ou non ! XP

Ouais, j'avoue que ce chapitre, je l'ai fait très triste, Ciel qui était heureux et là BAM ! XD On chute tellement que ça en est douloureux ! lol ! Ah ça t'as fait pleurer ? XD Faut croire que je suis douée pour faire pleurer les gens lol ! Bon pour Michael, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il a des pouvoirs surnaturels XD mais c'est un animal qui a un sens très développé, du coup il peut voir Sebastian lol ! Mais je te rassure, c'est bien un chat XD

Ouais, faut que j'enchaîne tout les moments tristes ! XD Mais te tue pas ! lol j'avoue que c'est triste pour Ciel qui croit l'entendre mais au final il n'entend rien. En fait, ce n'est pas comme si Sebastian ne voulait pas allez voir Ciel mais c'est sa condition actuelle qui l'en empêche... Donc là tu peux rien dire à Vincent XD ! Et lui ne sait même pas que Sebastian est encore sur Terre... (en fait on pas dire qu'il est vraiment vivant ! lol) ! Un jour mon beau lemon viendra ~ XD Si tu chante ça fréquemment, tu vas en avoir un ! XD Non je dec, heu... Le lemon ne va pas tarder à arriver, enfin, j'aime bien le retarder XD Mais promis il va arriver un jour ! XP

**sarouto:** (chap 58 et 59) Eh oui ! XD Sebastian est réellement mort ! =) XD ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir mais au moins, plus personne ne pourra dire qu'il n'est pas réellement mort... XD ! Ah bon ? Ce n'est plus une fiction ? XD C'est vrai que l'histoire est un gros casse-tête XP ! Non, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire une dépression *sifflote comme rien ne s'était passé XD* Ben pour Sebastian, ce n'est rien car il s'était déjà préparer à mourir alors voir son corps vide... XD ça ne fait rien comparé aux larmes de Ciel et des autres... Il a du mal à accepter ça... Mais bon j'avoue j'ai fais fort au niveau de sa mort ce coup-là XD

Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il dit ça ? XD Mais bon... On peut pas vraiment l'en vouloir après avoir vécu un tel passé ! Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise ^^ bon alors pour tes questions qui trouveront sûrement ses réponses dans ce chapitre, Non il n'aura pas le cancer quand il revivra ! Et pour ton hypothèse, ce n'est pas ça ! XD Mais c'était une très bonne idée ! XD OUI C'est bientôt les vacances ! ! ! ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! ! ! ! XD

**cielxsebastian:**(chap 58) Eh oui ! mais je te l'ai dis, je coûte extrêmement cher ! XD ouais mais bon... ça reste court malgré tout... Non ils ont pas des sentiments envers Sebastian ! XD Ils le considère comme son fils si on veut... ça marche ! Moi je te dis tu ne peux pas me tuer ! lol ! Eh oui, je suis horrible ! N'est-ce pas ? XD Pauvre Ciel quand même... XD Mais je suis sadique alors c'est normal lol ! Et pour Sebastian, tu verras comment il fait dans ce chapitre ! ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 16)<span>_

Suite à cette rencontre, deux mois se sont écoulés. On m'a dis d'attendre alors que j'ai accepté leurs offre. Je me demande ce qui m'attends encore... Durant cette attente, j'ai observé Ciel qui semble être allé à l'école mais il est toujours profondément blessé. Je peux sentir sa douleur, il n'a jamais été froid, même avec moi, mais là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une toute autre personne en face de moi. J'espère pouvoir lui reparler bientôt, lui reparler et pouvoir enfin guérir son cœur. Je l'espère tellement alors **attends-moi mon amour**.

* * *

><p>J'attends dans mon manoir, en fait dans mon bureau, comme me l'avait dit William, je ne sais ce qui va arriver, mais tant que je peux revoir Ciel... Je serai capable de tout. Soudain, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, laissant place à l'archange ainsi que son compagnon, tout deux souriant sournoisement. Je ne ressens aucune crainte, voir même de la confiance, cela est si étrange mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pouvoir à nouveaux vivre et revoir Ciel.<p>

_ Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Sebastian !, commence Claude en se rapprochant de moi.

_ Ce n'est rien,_ j'ai tout mon temps de toute façon_..., réponds-je avec ironie.

_ Bien alors, comme promis, nous allons vous aider à réaliser votre souhait, intervint Will en replaçant ses lunettes comme à son habitude.

_ Comment comptez-vous faire ?, demandé-je perplexe en les regardant.

Je vois l'archange faire apparaître un corps, j'écarquille légèrement des yeux, c'est mon corps, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il est différent... Que ce n'est pas vraiment le mien. C'est un corps qui a la même apparence mais pas la même composition enfin... D'après moi. Je les regarde et Claude règle quelques détails sur le corps, montrant ainsi sa perfection. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce tique de perfection chez cet homme.

_ Comme tu peux le voir, ceci est un corps reproduisant ton apparence à la perfection..., explique Claude avec un ton sérieux.

_ N'oublions pas que nous avons dû faire un GIGANTESQUE exploit auprès de Dieu pour l'obtenir, rétorque sèchement le compagnon en me fixant.

Je garde le silence en attendant la suite, sans prêter attention à ce regard intriguant.

_ Bref, ce corps te permettra de «revivre» mais en échange, tu dois réussir à trouver la paix dans un laps de temps imposé par Dieu dès que tu auras pris possession de ce corps. Si tu abuses de ce temps, le corps finira par pourrir et tu seras coincé dans les deux mondes, l'au-delà et celui des humains, entre autre, le néant où aucune âme ne trouve de repos ou de douleur. Es-tu prêt à accepter cette condition pour réaliser ton souhait ? Sachant que tu te retrouveras pratiquement dans les même conditions d'un simple mortel, avec des moyens complètement restreint ?

Cela ne me fait aucunement peur, en quoi devrai-je avoir peur, vu où j'en suis ? Si je peux réconforter Ciel et pouvoir soulager cette peine, cela est suffisant pour moi, même si je risque de me perdre après avoir dépassé ce temps.

_ J'accepte, je suis prêt à y laisser mon âme si cela me permet de réaliser mon souhait, dis-je avec fierté.

Je les vois tout les deux sourire, un sourire confident et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir à nouveau à l'aise.

_ Bien, comme je m'y attendais. Alors je vais t'expliquer le fonctionnement de corps puisque tu acceptes les conditions. Vois-tu ce corps, ne fonctionnera pas comme celui que tu avais l'habitude lors de ta période vivante. Il sera d'un côté beaucoup plus lourd, pour le pêché d'avoir demandé une aide pour retrouver la paix, puis ce corps ne répondra pas tout de suite à ton esprit, il faut que tu saches te coordonner avec ce corps, sinon il ne pourra répondre à tes attentes, en fait cela est un test pour voir ta volonté et ton endurance. Tu seras aussi enchaîné, prenant en compte ta folie, plus tu t'éloigneras de ton but et plus tes poids s'alourdiront, c'est une règle pour ce corps. Ensuite pour finir, ce corps à besoin d'une source pour s'animer. Je préfère te laisser la choisir, sache que cela peut-être n'importe quoi, mais le mieux serait un sentiment... Un sentiment puissant et plus il l'est et plus ton corps vivra, cependant si ce corps trouve une source bien plus puissante que tu as choisis alors elle prendra automatique la plus puissante et tu en deviendras dépendant de cette source. Enfin, ce corps est particulier, seul les êtres aux yeux pures peuvent voir ta véritable apparence, une pauvre âme errante -donc les enfants- alors que les adultes verront ce corps tels qu'il est mais je te déconseille malgré tout de sortir si tu ne veux pas effrayer les enfants..., irone-t-il en finissant ces explications pour le moins complexe.

_ De nombreuses conditions t'empêchant d'atteindre le plus facilement ta paix, mais en échange tu auras comme le droit de «revivre», sache que c'est un honneur qu'on te fait, intervient Will en s'approchant de moi.

Je garde le silence tout en observant ce corps, j'essaie de mémoriser tout ce que vient de me dire Claude, ceci risque d'être complexe, le temps que je m'adapte à ce corps, à pouvoir retrouver mes bases, cela prendra plus temps que prévu. Et pour tout avouer, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de contraintes, est-ce que je vais pouvoir tenir le coup... Je les regarde subitement, ils ne semblent pas surpris de mon hésitation, c'est vrai, j'ai toujours été ainsi, être un incapable qui n'a su que fuir... C'est ce que je suis et je le regrette profondément, mon cœur est devenu si lourd, tout simplement parce que je ne peux plus fuir. Je me demande en fait, comment vont réagir les Phantomhive... Vont-ils être heureux de me revoir ? Et moi... ? Serai-je capable d'être sincère et de continuer à servir cette famille ? Je ne sais quoi penser et cela commence à devenir si difficile pour moi, un choix qui pourrait ne rien m'amener à part d'autres malheurs. Puis-je réellement accepter et vivre dans ce corps ? Et seulement pour eux ? Aurais-je cette force pour une fois ?

_**Tu n'as qu'à vivre pour le savoir et seulement après cela, tu pourras regretter.**_

J'écarquille des yeux à l'entente de ces mots, qui a prononcé cette phrase ? Et comment se fait-il que je l'ai entendu ? Je ne sais rien, mais cette voix a raison, si je veux avoir mes réponses, je n'ai qu'à vivre. Cela me fait sourire sans que je le veuille, en fait vivre est une magnifique sensation et pour mon cœur, cela guérit une blessure. **En réalité, j'ai toujours aimé de vivre, même si je n'ai pratiquement connu que des malheurs**. Ces peu moments heureux que j'ai vécu m'ont permis de les chérir et de m'accrocher à cette vie et je ne peux qu'en être fier.

_ Très bien, j'accepte ce corps. J'accepte de revivre dans ces conditions alors, je vous en pris, laissez moi revivre..., dis-je avec un large sourire de fierté, je veux pouvoir ressentir à nouveaux ces émotions.

Leurs sourires s'élargissent et leurs yeux s'animent d'une convoitise étrange, je les regarde avec ambition et désirs, ils semblent satisfait et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé.

_ Nos félicitations, Sebastian Michaelis, vous avez accès maintenant à une nouvelle vie durant un court laps de temps, déclarent-ils en unisson.

Je souris et sens mon cœur battre plus sûrement, je me sens tellement bien maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Ciel... J'ai hâte de pouvoir lui reparler à nouveau, j'espère que tout ira bien pendant mon «apprentissage» et que Ciel sera heureux de me revoir.

_ Bien, on va t'aider pour t'adapter à ton corps et t'expliquer encore d'autres détails. Accroche-toi bien car cela risque d'être dur, Sebastian, m'encourage Claude en fixant le corps d'un air pensif.

_ Bien..., finis-je par dire en m'inclinant pour montrer mon respect et ma joie.

_**Une vie est faîtes pour qu'on la chérisse alors revivre me permettra de profiter de chaque moments plus précieux les une que les autres.**_


	61. Chapter 61

Bonjour tout le monde ! Sa faisait longtemps hein ? XD Bon je m'excuse de m'être absentée durant la semaine mais j'avais plein de contrôle (que j'ai sûrement foiré d'ailleurs -_-') et donc je n'ai pas pu aller sur l'ordi ! Mais maintenant c'est les VACANCES ! ! ! XD alors je vais essayé d'avancer et de poster rapidement ! Voila merci à toutes de continuer à lire cette fic et qui la mette aussi dans leurs favoris, cela me fait vraiment trop plaisir ! T^T Vous me gâtez trop ! XD Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

**toroko-sama**: Moi ? XD Faire exprès ? Mais non voyons lol ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne :P #SBARF# mais tu as parfaitement compris, Sebastian va mourir... C'est triste hein ? XD Pour le monologue, demande moi ce que tu n'as pas compris ! Je sais que j'ai tout balancé comme ça XD Alors si tu veux que je t'explique un truc, n'hésite pas ! Je sens que tu rigolais pas trop XD Le lemon va vraiment pas tarder à arriver XD Mais c'est tellement bon de vous faire attendre lol ! Ah, c'était ça ton plan ? XD Ben non, désolée de te décevoir mais le chat est à peu près normal on va dire... XD Et pour les coups de reins XD T'inquiète pas, ça donneras encore plus de puissance dans ses coups et Ciel en sera encore plus satisfait ! XD Ben la voix, je sais pas trop encore mais tu le sauras peut-être à la fin... XD

**sarouto**: Ah bon, tu trouves ça bizarre ? XD Bon tant que ça te plaît ça me va lol ! Ben là, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre lol ! Je manigance tellement de chose derrière mon écran que tu ne t'en doute même pas ! XD Ouais c'est ça, même sans son cancer, il devra re-mourir après tout ce n'est que temporaire ! Un mort ne devrait pas revenir ainsi sur Terre XD donc il devra mourir après un laps de temps...

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 17)<span>_

Je suis finalement parvenu à contrôler ce corps, après tant de difficulté en 5 mois. Comme me l'avait dit Claude, cela fut difficile, extrêmement difficile, je ne m'attendais pas à subir autant de douleurs et de découragements pour pouvoir contrôler ce corps. Mais maintenant, j'en suis capable et je le contrôle selon mon désir, cependant je n'oublie pas cette condition, mon temps de vivre, je ne peux pas oublier cela sinon je risque de «mourir» définitivement. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore choisi la source permettant d'animer correctement le corps, Claude a alors décidé que le corps choisira de lui-même et changera en fonction de la puissance du sentiments. Cela est quand même assez étrange de revivre à nouveau dans un corps, la sensation n'est pas désagréable mais je peux vois que j'ai perdu l'habitude... Quel ironie, un esprit désirant revivre, mais il faut bien que je le fasse si je veux retrouver cette paix dans mon cœur. J'essaie de rester le plus souvent possible en mouvement, pour me réadapter à mon environnement et m'habituer le plus rapidement possible à ce nouveau corps. J'ai même l'impression d'avoir un corps et des organes... J'ai même retrouvé de l'appétit, c'est assez amusant de vivre dans ce corps, bien qu'il ait de nombreuses conditions, il faut que je continu ma progression si je veux revoir Ciel et le réconforter.

Au bout 1 mois, je suis enfin parvenu à contrôler entièrement ce corps sans l'aide de Claude et Will, c'est devenu assez agréable de vivre et de pouvoir marcher sur le sol sans tomber. Bien maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir combien de temps me laisse Dieu à «vivre» et je ferai tout ce qu'il me reste à faire. Bizarrement, cela ne me fatigue pas de vivre, plus comme avant, j'ai l'impression de voir les choses de manière amusante... J'aimerai tellement pouvoir montrer cette vision à Ciel. Mon cœur bat plus rapidement, je n'arrive pas à calmer mes pulsions... Mes sentiments pour Ciel. J'avais remarqué que depuis que je suis dans ce corps, j'ai du mal à me mentir ou à essayer de me cacher des choses, mais est-ce vraiment si grave ? Sincèrement, je ne le pense pas, au moins... Je suis sûr de ne plus avoir accès à cette folie et que je pourrai protéger la famille Phantomhive sans avoir peur de les blesser. Je peux maintenant croire en ces miracles et en mes propres compétences.

* * *

><p>Peu après cela, je suis revenu voir mes domestiques qui furent tout de suite effrayé, je ne leur en veux pas... C'est normal d'avoir ce genre de réaction. Ils pensaient que j'étais un fantôme qui hantait le manoir, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, mais peu après, je leurs explique ma situation et deviennent soudainement plus sérieux. C'est assez... Étrange venant de leurs part, mais je ne suis pas surpris, je savais déjà que je pouvais leurs faire confiance. Ils ont malgré tout eu un peu de mal à me croire et à s'adapter, mais ils ont rapidement compris que ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie -je leurs ai montré toutes les preuves possibles que ce soit moi- et ont décidé de jouer le jeu, de faire comme d'habitude et surtout... De croire en moi. Cela est si apaisant pour moi, je me sens tellement mieux de leurs avoir dit la vérité et de voir que ces personnes croient toujours en moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. C'est un cap de plus que j'ai réussi à passer, peut-être que la famille Phantomhive prendra aussi bien cette nouvelle... Ou du moins je l'espère.<p>

_ Maître Sebastian... Il faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose..., commence alors Mey-Rin avec un ton extrêmement sérieux.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?, dis-je simplement en les regardant.

_ … Eh bien, Mr Vincent va venir chercher des documents dans votre bureau... Voulez-vous l'accueillir ?, propose Bard en se grattant la tête de manière gênée.

Je suis un peu surpris sur le coup... C'est vrai que je pourrai en profiter pour le voir mais comment va-t-il réagir... ? Je me le demande. Je pense que je devrai quand même lui parler et essayer de revenir à son service si je veux revoir Ciel...

_ Mm... Oui, pourquoi pas... Laissez-moi donc l'accueillir quand il arrivera dans mon bureau, ordonné-je sur un ton joyeux.

_ Yes, sir !, répondent-ils avec joies.

J'attends avec impatience l'arrivée de Mr Vincent, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop choqué... C'est vrai que c'est quand même assez effrayant de revoir un mort «vivant» mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux de pouvoir lui reparler et rire à nouveau avec lui. C'est bien la première fois que je désire ce genre de chose, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui découvre pour la première fois le monde... cela est un peu idiot de ma part mais je me sens vraiment mieux depuis mon transfert dans ce corps et j'aime pouvoir ressentir à nouveau. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu plus humain et cela reste agréable en soi bien que je sache qu'à un moment donné, ces moment heureux ne dureront pas longtemps, que des moments malheureux vont survenir... Mais je veux croire et profiter de ces moments jusqu'à la fin et rester avec Ciel, le rendre heureux et le voir sourire une dernière fois avant de disparaître à nouveau. Oui... C'est la seule chose que je désire.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je regarde rapidement et voit Mr Vincent, encore attristé et déprimé de ma mort... Il semblerait bien qu'il ne m'ait pas encore vu, cela me paraît tellement normal que j'en ricane moi-même. Je l'entends soupirer bruyamment avant de rentrer dans la pièce et de regarder un peu autour de lui. Il ne m'a toujours pas vu, on dirait, comment est-ce réellement possible ? Suis-je donc devenu invisible aux yeux de ceux que je veuille le plus qu'ils me voient ?

_ Bon... Où est ce dossier ?, commence Vincent en se rapprochant paresseusement de mon bureau.

_ Le voilà, je lui tends le dossier et il accepte, j'ai fais en sorte de le compléter, j'espère qu'il vous sera utile.

_ Ah ! Toujours aussi compétant Sebas..., il s'arrête dans sa phrase et bloque.

Nous restons bloquée pendant au moins quelques instants, comme si quelqu'un s'est amusé à mettre pause sur la scène, je lui tends toujours le dossier avec ce sourire et lui bloque, bien qu'il tend sa main pour l'accepter. Je le vois cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de me regarder avec précision et sérieux. Il reste perplexe et commence à réfléchir un peu. Je glousse discrètement et comme s'il avait enfin compris, il se met à bondir en arrière avec une légère terreur dans ses yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler encore plus. Je m'attendais à cette réaction, surtout venant de lui, puisqu'il ne croit pas tellement au surnaturelle...

_ S-S-S-S-S-S-Sebastian ? ! ? ! ? !, mais comment se fait-il que sois ici ? ! Alors que tu es censé... Être... Mort... ! !, hurle-t-il en me regardant avec effrois.

_ Eh bien Eh bien... Je m'attendais à cette réaction... Mais je vous en pris, calmez-vous un peu, je vais vous expliquer ma situation, dis-je en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur un de mes fauteuils.

Il acquiesce de la tête et s'assoie en essayant de garder son calme et de se concentrer sur tout ce que je vais dire.

* * *

><p>Il semble maintenant satisfait et me regarde joyeusement, cela me réchauffe le cœur. Il a bien pris le fait que je sois vivant et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. Je me lève et il me suis rapidement avant de se rapprocher de moi et de me tapoter sur l'épaule de manière amicale. Je souris moi aussi et il me regarde avec un tel soulagement que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis chanceux.<p>

_ Voilà donc ton histoire Sebastian ! Étrangement, je te crois et je sais que tu me dis la vérité, alors sache que je suis réellement heureux de te revoir !, se réjouis-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

_ Je suis très content que vous prenez bien cette nouvelle !, dis-je simplement en répondant à son étreinte.

_ Ah... ! Je me demande ce que va en penser Rachel ! Et puis Ciel... Et puis... On va pouvoir à nouveau rire comme avant et on va pouvoir s'amuser ! Je suis si heureux que tu sois vivant Sebastian !

_ En parlant de Ciel, Mr Vincent... Est-ce que vous pourriez garder le secret s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerai lui en faire la surprise...

_ Ah ! Oui, bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux... Mais j'ai tellement hâte d'annoncer cela à Rachel ! Je suis sûr quel en sera heureuse !

_ Moi aussi... Mr Vincent..., murmuré-je dans un soupçon en réfléchissant à la réaction possible de Mme Rachel.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne sembles pas si heureux..., demande-t-il en voyant ma gène.

_ En fait... J'aimerai revenir à votre service si possible... J'aimerai pouvoir vous aider comme avant.

Il me regarde surpris pendant quelques secondes puis me regarde perplexe, je connais ce regard... Un regard qui me dit que je ne devrai pas demander cela, que je devrai penser à autre chose que de travailler encore auprès de lui, que je devrai profiter de la vie qu'on m'a donné au lieu de la gâcher pour l'aider. Je me sens un peu triste, mais je veux malgré tout continuer à être utile, au moins pour lui.

_ Je ne pense pas... Que ce soit une bonne idée..., me murmure-t-il avec tristesse.

_ Je veux le faire... Laissez-moi le faire, je vous en pris ! Cela me fera vraiment plaisir !, insisté-je en le regardant sérieusement.

Il soupire et me regarde avec quelque peu d'anxiété avant de sourire doucement.

_ Si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires... Alors ce sera avec plaisir de travailler à nouveau avec toi !

_ Merci Mr Vincent...

_ Mais n'en fais pas trop quand même, sinon je risque de culpabiliser...

_ Bien Mr Vincent.

_ Bon, Sebastian il faut que j'y aille ! Rachel et Ciel m'attendent..., déclare-t-il en commençant à s'en aller.

_ Très bien... Bonne route, Mr Vincent !, salué-je simplement en m'inclinant.

Tout va redevenir normal... Ou presque. J'ai hâte de pouvoir reparler à nouveaux avec Ciel, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas... De l'avoir à nouveau abandonné.

_**Les êtres qui me chérissent sont les seuls qui peuvent me comprendre et m'accepter comme je le suis.**_


	62. Chapter 62

Bonsoir tout le monde... Je poste le chapitre un peu tard mais je suis assez occupée avec mes dessins et mon animation... Et puis je suis très déprimée, j'ai même envie d'arrêter d'écrire mes fics tellement je déprime et que je n'arrive pas à remonter la pente cette fois... Mais je m'égare, donc voici ce chapitre encore court, mais qui j'espère vous plaira ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**sarouto:** Je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours autant. La mort, ben tu ne le sauras pas avant un bon moment XD ! Ah je me disais aussi ! ça ne te ressemblais pas de pas venir donc je me suis dis, elle/il (désolé, je sais pas trop XD) avait un problème... Je suis contente que le comportement de Vincent t'ai fais rire ! Moi je me suis bien amusée à le faire, en tout cas c'était drôle ! ^^ Merci de tes encouragements =) ça me remonte un peu le moral...

**toroko-sama:** Eh oui ! Fidèle à moi-même, j'aime bien vous faire languir ! Je sais pas vraiment si tu la connais la rencontre, je pense que tu t'embrouilles un peu... XD En fait, je peux te le dire parce que tout le monde s'y attend mais personne ne va vraiment prendre mal le retour de Sebastian XD. Alors pour le corps de Sebastian en fait il: peut être vu par tout le monde, mais le problème c'est que les jeunes enfants, ayant des yeux pures, peuvent voir en fait l'esprit de Sebastian et donc ça va les effrayer XD Mais les adultes le voit normalement ! Comme d'habitude si on veut XP ! Mais j'avoue, ce serait vraiment triste pour Ciel s'il ne pouvait pas le voir lol ! oui ne t'inquiète pas, Sebastian ressentira ce doux plaisir que tu vas devoir encore attendre un peu XP ben dans le manga, franchement je sais pas trop... XD Ben tu sais c'est le pouvoir du manga qui nous permet d'avoir ce doute XD Sinon demande direct à Yana, elle le saura sûrement XD

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Ah oui, ça faisait un petit bout de temps XD Non mais je comprends que tu sois occupée, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Le passé va prendre encore du temps U.U malheureusement j'ai du mal à le raccourcir car il y a beaucoup trop de chose qui se passe -_-' mais promis je vais essayer de finir ce passé le plus rapidement possible pour qu'on puisse retourner au présent ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 18)<span>_

J'ai revu Rachel, elle était souriante et heureuse de me revoir à nouveau. Elle pensait qu'on ne se reverrai plus, tout comme moi mais je suis heureux de la voir à nouveau souriante... Bien sûr, je lui ai expliqué ma situation mais elle fut quand même heureuse de me revoir à nouveau, je suis moi-même heureux de la revoir, de pouvoir lui parler et me confier à nouveau avec elle. Je sais qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi, tout comme Vincent, je peux maintenant me reposer sur eux, je peux enfin être égoïste et leurs parler avec sincérité. Je me sens si content que je ne peux en trouver les mots, mais maintenant, il me reste à voir Ciel... Il me reste à voir s'il m'acceptera et s'il sera heureux de me revoir. Je l'espère tellement que cela en devient presque gênant, j'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras, le voir rire et l'admirer comme avant... Et enfin lui avouer mes sentiments, mis est-ce que tout ira bien ? Est-ce que cet enfant ne sera pas encore plus blesser en me voyant ? Et est-ce qu'il restera le même avec moi ? J'aimerai tellement... Qu'il soit mien et qu'il éprouve les même sentiments que moi. Je me demande vraiment, si je serai capable de me retenir ou bien d'essayer de rester naturel si je le vois, _s'il reste toujours aussi adorable et charmant..._

* * *

><p>Je suis devant un cerisier en fleur dans mon manoir, en attendant Ciel, mais surtout pour calmer mes doutes et mes peurs. Je sens mon corps devenir un peu plus lourd, c'est douloureux, extrêmement douloureux, j'ai tellement envie de le voir et de le prendre dans mes bras, me laissant ainsi aller dans sa chaleur. Pourtant me laissera-t-il le toucher ? Sera-t-il heureux de me revoir ? Tout est devenu étrange et blessant, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir des sentiments telles que ceux-là mais là, je m'en prends de pleins fouet et c'est devenu étrange et bizarre, beaucoup trop. Une pétale de cerisier arrive dans ma main, en fait le vent souffle doucement faisant voler les pétales de fleurs, c'est agréable. L'arôme est agréable, mes sens sont devenus plus développés depuis mon intégration dans ce corps et je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer ce doux moment, la seule chose qui manque, c'est Ciel... Ah... Ciel me manque tellement, j'aimerai tellement le prendre de nouveau dans mes bras et le voir sourire, revoir son bonheur.<p>

_ Il est magnifique cet arbre, surtout quand ces fleurs éclosent n'est-ce pas ?, demande soudainement une voix encore enfantin.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre, je cesse même de respirer, cette voix... Je la reconnaîtrai entre mille, c'est lui. Il est là, juste derrière moi, mais il ne semble pas m'avoir reconnu... Comment dois-je réagir ? Je n'arrive même plus à parler, ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat plus rapidement et que mes joues s'empourprent légèrement. J'entends le bruit de feuilles se froisser et tes pas se rapprocher.

_ Mais dîtes-moi... Qui êtes-vous ? Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici, surtout à cet endroit ? Et pourquoi me rappelez-vous quelqu'un ?, continue-t-il en se rapprochant calmement de moi mais pourtant, je le sens trembler.

J'hésite pendant quelques instants, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas choqué de me voir, j'espère qu'il continuera à m'accepter comme je suis... J'espère que rien ne changera entre nous même si je suis sensé être mort. J'aimerai tellement le voir heureux de me voir et pouvoir réchauffer son cœur. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de me retourner avec un sourire doux. Je vois de la stupeur passer dans ses yeux et il s'arrêta net, comme s'il était bloqué. Je glousse discrètement et me rapproche de lui, il est encore plus surpris en me voyant, je lui donne un regard doux, un regard que seul je puisse le donner.

_ En effet, cet arbre est magnifique, fleuri ainsi... Et pour ta question, je suppose que tu dois le savoir ? À moins que tu ne veuilles réellement que j'y réponde ?, le taquiné-je en caressant doucement sa joue.

Il me regarde toujours dans la stupeur et tente de me dire quelque chose de compréhensible, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'amuser en le regardant, puis finalement il me sourit tendrement.

_ Dis-moi qui tu es... J'ai envie de te l'entendre dire..., m'ordonne simplement Ciel avec une voix douce et sereine.

_ Sebastian Michaelis, le parrain de Ciel Phantomhive, répondis-je avec un doux sourire.

Son regard s'illumine, je le vois sourire bien que je voyais des larmes couler le longs de ses joues.

Je me sens tellement soulager, il me regarde et ne parvient plus à émettre aucun son, je m'accroupis en face de lui et enlève rapidement ses larmes. Il tend sa main pour effleurer ma joue, mon regard devient encore plus tendre. Je me laisse aller à sa chaleur, j'ai tellement attendue ce moment, cet être que j'ai tellement attendu depuis ma mort...

_ Comment... Se fait-il que tu sois... Vivant ?, me demande troublé le jeune Ciel.

_ Je te raconterai tout cela plus tard... Pour l'instant, je veux profiter de ce moment, réponds-je simplement en l'approchant doucement vers moi.

_ Je... Sebastian... Tu m'as tellement manqué ! ! ! ! ! !

Il saute vers moi à bras ouvert avec les larmes aux yeux, je souris de joie, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. Je sens mon cœur battre rapidement, je l'entends émir et pleurer de joie, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Sa chaleur m'enveloppe doucement, je me laisse submerger par sa douceur, sa voix est magnifique... Moi qui avait oublié tout de ses agréables moments, j'ai vraiment l'impression de vivre, je ne pourrai jamais assez remercier Dieu pour m'avoir permis de revivre, je peux me sentir tellement soulagé quand je le sens auprès de moi... Je peux voir à quel point je suis amoureux, de cet être qui me regarde avec tellement de joie et surtout de manière adorable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer encore plus, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. _Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir être à nouveau à tes côtés, Ciel..._

_**Tu m'as pardonné, je t'aime encore plus mais est-ce que cette fois je saurai simplement te regarder ?**_


	63. Chapter 63

Bon chapitre court encore une fois TT mais promis les prochains qui vont arriver vont être beaucoup plus longs et chargés et que je vais essayer d'abréger les chapitres ! Promis (ça devient beaucoup trop long TT) Donc j'espère que cela vous plaira =) Et merci de continuer à suivre cette fic =3 ici j'ai voulu en fait montrer la relation de Sebastian et Rachel qui sont je vous rappelle confidents ! Donc après ça promis, je ne met plus les détails et j'abrège ! !

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Je suis vraiment navré Sasuka ! ! Promis j'essaye d'abréger ! Les chapitres je ne sais pas trop... Peut-être encore une dizaine ça dépends XD mais je te rassure ce n'est pas moi qui tient le record du plus grand nombre de chapitre mais Bocchan-chan avec 73 Chapitres ! 8D #SBARF# Je vois que toi aussi tu fais aussi un roman XD

**toroko-sama:** XD Ben non tu sais Ciel il est bigleux ! Mais contente que la rencontre t'aie plu ^^ ! C'est un honneur que ce chapitre soit l'un des préférés étant donné que c'est celui où je pensais l'avoir le plus raté ! XD Eh oui ! Il va crever un jour XD et Michael n'a pas de pouvoirs surnaturels, mais merci ^^ ça me touche tellement ! Ah la fin, si bientôt... Je pense encore une dizaine de chapitres et après c'est la fin... La fin d'une TRÈS longue histoire ! XD ça me mets la larme à l'œil ! =')

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 19)<span>_

Je lui ai tout expliqué, il m'a écouté attentivement et semblé un peu attristé... C'est normal, je ne vais pas lui cacher la vérité, je vais à nouveau mourir. Il le sait et ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir, moi-même je ne sais comment réellement l'aider en lui disant une telle chose, je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'apprendre à nouveau la mort d'un être cher... J'aurai aimé lui éviter cette vérité, mais il est important qu'il le sache, pour qu'il ne soit pas pris au dépourvu cette fois.

Il me fixe tristement, je lui esquisse un petit sourire malgré tout, je comprends qu'il me reproche le fait que je ne lui ai pas avoué ma mort, je ne lui en veux pas bien au contraire, j'aurai réagis de la même manière. Puis je t'entends soupirer, avant de caresser ma joue, il ne peut pas savoir à quel point ce geste me rend encore plus gêné et faire battre mon cœur. Tu me souris tendrement, je me sens étrangement heureux, je ne sais même plus quoi faire. Tu dois sûrement lire facilement cette gêne sur mon visage.

_ Je vois, bon alors... J'espère pouvoir cette fois t'aider ! Sebastian !, me dit-il avec un sourire si adorable que je crois rougir légèrement.

_ O-Oui... Merci Ciel..., finis-je par dire dans la gêne.

_ Mais à partir de maintenant... Ne me fais plus aucune cachotterie d'accord ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point... J'étais... Désemparé quand j'ai appris ta mort..., tout en m'expliquant il baisse son regard, essayant de calmer ses larmes qui sont sur le point de couler.

_ Promis Ciel... Je te le promets alors s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas..., dis-je dans un murmure en sa main sur ma joue.

Il me regarde et me sourit avec de me prendre dans ses bras, mon cœur bat tellement vite que je ne sais comment réagir, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile maintenant de se contrôler quand on voit ses sentiments ? Je me sens même rougir... Faîtes que Ciel ne voit pas tout de suite que je suis amoureux de lui, je ne veux pas le choquer une nouvelle fois. Il pose doucement sa tête contre mon front avant de fermer les yeux avec soulagement, je me sens encore plus gêné, j'aime ce moment mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir plus.

_ _**Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois vivant, Sebastian...**_, déclare-t-il dans un sourire confident.

Mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine, je crois que je ne peux plus rester aussi patient qu'avant... J'espère qu'il saura un jour mes sentiments et pouvoir enfin me soulager de ce poids dans mon être.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux qu'il m'accepte comme je suis, je vais enfin pouvoir jouir d'une douce vie comme je l'espérai...

Depuis notre rencontre, il vient me voir tout les jours après les cours -ses parents ont décidé de l'amener à l'école depuis ma mort, pour qu'il fasse d'autres connaissances et qu'il s'ouvre un peu aux autres bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment besoin d'y aller- je me sens tellement heureux de voir que j'ai encore une place dans son cœur... Cela est assez soulagent pour mon pauvre cœur, mais pourtant je ressens encore cette gêne en moi, je crois que je ne suis pas encore satisfait de notre situation... J'ai envie de lui dire tout ce que je ressens, de voir la joie dans ses yeux quand je lui avouerai mon amour. Mais c'est tout simplement impossible et je le sais, je suis sûr que Mr Vincent sera contre mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il comprend mes sentiments... Que dois-je faire ? Je crois que je vais en parler avec Mme Rachel et voir ce qu'elle peut me conseiller...

* * *

><p>Je l'ai appelée et est venue quelques minutes après mon appel, cela m'a légèrement surpris mais je ne dis rien. Elle semble de bonne humeur et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, j'espère qu'elle prendra bien mes sentiments...<p>

_ Bonjour Sebastian, comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien et vous ?

_ J'ai vu mieux on va dire mais bon... Je suis contente que tu m'appelle !

_ Je vois ça... Mais allons plutôt dans le salon pour plus de confort voulez-vous ?, l'invité-je avec un sourire accueillant.

_ Tu as raison, allons-y !

Et sans plus tarder, nous allons dans le salon. Je suis un peu anxieux malgré tout, même si Rachel est ma confidente on va quand même parler de son fils et elle peut être elle-même dégoûtée de moi, de mes sentiments pour cet enfant. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me dit que tout ira bien, comme d'habitude, qu'elle saura m'aider et me donner de bons conseils, comme une mère... Oui, je l'espère sincèrement en tout cas.

Elle s'assoie élégamment sur le canapé tandis que je m'assois sur le fauteuil juste en face d'elle, elle me regarde affectueusement, elle ressemble vraiment à une mère, à la mère que j'ai toujours désirée, celle qui sait toujours me donner du réconforts et sait me réconforter. Mais ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant, il faut que je parle de Ciel et du fait que j'ai du mal à contenir mes sentiments, que j'ai envie que cet enfant soit avec moi et qu'il m'aime encore plus que maintenant... Je dois lui en parler, je sais que cela va me soulager même s'il y a toujours une crainte en moi, je sais que j'ai le courage de pouvoir lui expliquer cette situation. Alors il faut que j'arrête de me sentir bloquer, il faut que j'essaie de trouver mes forces pour pouvoir m'exprimer et pouvoir faire tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour pouvoir être heureux, je peux le faire même si cela choquera sûrement Mme Rachel... Oui, je peux le faire, je peux trouver mon bonheur et retrouver la paix avant que ce corps ne disparaisse.

_ Bien alors, qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire Sebastian ?, demande subitement Rachel, me coupant ainsi dans toute mes pensées.

_ En-En fait, j'aimerai vous-

On entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte, je tourne ma tête vers cette dernière pour voir Mey-Rin, gênée, nous apportant le thé. Je soupire de frustration alors qu'elle se rapproche rapidement de la table pour poser le service à thé et saluer rapidement Rachel, cette dernière ricane légèrement, sûrement pour mon comportement, je me sens encore plus gêné. Après ce petit contre-temps, je m'adosse plus confortablement contre le fauteuil et sirote le liquide chaud pour calmer un peu mes nerfs. Rachel me regarde faire avant de prendre la tasse et me fixer longuement. Je tousse légèrement, lui permettant de prendre la parole à nouveau.

_ Bien donc... Que voulais-tu me dire ?, sa voix est encore calme et semble amusée.

Je tousse encore une fois pour pouvoir lui parler clairement même si je trouve cela encore un peu gênant...

_ Oui, je voulais donc dire... En fait j'aimerai parler de votre fils, Ciel, ma voix est légèrement tremblante et je peux sentir mes joues chauffer.

_ Oh, de Ciel ? Que se passe-t-il avec lui ? Il ne t'importune pas j'espère ?

_ Non non, là n'est pas le problème en réalité... C'est bien plus complexe on va dire...

_ Ah bon ?, elle semble légèrement surprise alors qu'elle allait prendre une gorgée du thé encore chaud.

_ Oui... En fait, je vais être direct avec vous... J'aime Ciel, finis-je par dire en sentant le poids dans mon cœur enfin disparaître.

Elle me regarde silencieusement pendant quelques minutes avant de cligner un peu des yeux et de sourire et boire le thé avec un sourire.

_ Je le sais que tu l'aime..., finis-t-elle par me dire en s'apprêtant à reprendre une deuxième gorgée.

_ Non enfin, je veux dire oui mais, je veux dire que... Dans le sens aimer, je... Je suis profondément amoureux de votre fils Ciel, expliqué-je avec appréhension, peut-être aurais-je dû faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact.

Elle ne bouge toujours pas, elle continue de boire la tasse avec un visage apaisé, je la regarde un peu surpris... Je m'attendais à plus de réaction mais au moins, je me sens mieux de lui avoir avoué mes sentiments, je peux au moins être sûr que quelqu'un en est au courant. Elle repose rapidement la tasse avant de me sourire chaleureusement.

_ Oui, j'avais parfaitement compris que tu étais amoureux, voir fou de Ciel, dit-elle en ricanent, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller des yeux légèrement, une mère sait ce genre de chose Sebastian et je sais que tu as succombé à son charme depuis sa naissance... Je sais tout ça, Sebastian...

_ A-Ah... Et vous ne me faîtes aucunes reproches ?

_ Pourquoi t'en ferais-je ? Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être amoureux de lui... Et lui aussi a le droit tant que cela peut le rendre heureux, cela m'est amplement suffisant. Je ne veux plus le voir pleurer et être autant attristé.

_ Je vois... Mais pensez-vous... Que je devrai le lui dire ? Ou bien essayer de les contenir ?

_ Hum... C'est à toi de voir Sebastian, je ne veux rien te dicter mais sache que quoi que tu fasses, je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas, tu as le droit de le lui dire, je veux juste qu'il soit heureux si c'est ce que tu veux savoir...

_ E-En effet... Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à me contenir...

_ Eh bien dis lui ! Il sera certes choqué au début mais tu verras après... Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir, mais je préfère te le dire, si tu choisis de ne pas lui dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu prenais la fuite ! Tu as parfaitement le droit de lui cacher aussi mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es faible...

Elle m'explique tout cela, tel une mère, je peux m'empêcher de sourire doucement. Puis je vois dans ses yeux la sincérité, je sais qu'elle me fait confiance et qu'elle sera toujours de mon côté, cela me réchauffe le cœur et puis... Ces mots me sont touchants, ils me donnent la force de croire en moi et de continuer à aller de l'avant.

_ … Si vous dîtes cela... Alors je vais lui cacher mes sentiments encore un peu... Histoire qu'il s'habitue un peu à notre situation et que je puisse trouver un moment de paix avant de le lui avouer, décidé-je finalement en buvant le thé.

_ Bonne idée, j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous deux, Sebastian !, finit-elle par dire en me souriant affectueusement.

_**Je veux croire en mes sentiments, même s'ils ne sont pas partagé, je sais qu'ils dureront toujours même après avoir disparu de cette Terre.**_


	64. Chapter 64

Oh oh oh ! XD Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc ce chapitre ! Je sens que ce chapitre va plaire à certaines d'entre vous XD ! Bon sinon heu... J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aimerez ^^

**Bocchan-chan:** (chap 62 et 63) Ah je suis contente que cette rencontre t'aie plu ! ^^ Parce que franchement j'avais énormément de mal à l'écrire -_-' XD

Malheureusement oui, cette fic va prendre fin dans encore quelques chapitres et après c'est fini TT ais tu as raison, ce n'est pas une raison de pleurer hein ? La poussière est un bien meilleur prétexte XD Ben je pense écrire une suite à cette fic mais j'aimerai aussi terminer mon autre fic XD mais promis je vais essayer d'écrire la suite de cette fic ^^ Eh oui... Je suis cruelle quand je veux, mais Ciel va se retrouver à nouveau seul... J'aime pas faire ça XD Mais c'était obligé que je fasse la chose ainsi... XP Rachel est une bonne mère, elle ne se fit pas aux attention et veut seulement le bonheur de son fils ! Moi je veux que les mères soient comme ça XD Du coup je l'ai fait comme ça =P

**toroko-sama:** Ne sois pas si pressée voyons ! XD ça va venir ne t'inquiète pas XD ! Ouais j'avoue que s'il va pas en cours, il aurait de gros problèmes et qu'en plus... Sebastian lui apprendra que de la sexologie XD #SBARF# C'est une bonne question lol je pense que Sebastian ressens les deux lol ! Mais je pense que Rachel le sait très bien que son enfant ne va plus être très vierge XD Mais ma foie, elle doit avoir envie de prendre des photos d'eux XD *sors* Heu... ça je pense pas non lol XD Ciel a dû décider de prendre ce chemin lol ! AH pour être croustillant, ça va être croustillant ! XD

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Ah j'ai cru c'est pour ça que je m'excusais... Désolée... XD Bon alors passons, ton roman m'a l'air bien passionnant et en plus j'ai eu le droit à un nouveau manga ! XD Merci je vais essayer de le regarder ^^ Merci du compliment !

* * *

><p><em>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 20)<em>

Depuis cette décision, je n'ai cessé de contenir mes sentiments, de tout cacher à Ciel qui ne cesse de venir me voir. Je peux le voir sourire, comme avant et cela me rends heureux. J'aime notre situation actuelle, je ne peux que l'avouer mais je sais parfaitement qu'au fond de moi, il y a une partie qui ne pourra se contenter que de cela... Et je sens qu'elle grandira encore et encore, jusqu'à je ne puisse plus me retenir, oui je le sais, mais pour l'instant je veux profiter de ces moments avec Ciel, c'est tout ce qui m'importe...

* * *

><p>Plusieurs mois s'écoulent et je vois le petit Ciel grandir encore, il est encore jeune... Je me demande s'il est amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment. Je ne devrai pas penser ainsi, mais sincèrement le savoir, je soupire finalement et replonge mes pensées dans mes papiers. Les entreprises de Mr Vincent sont devenues plus imposantes et le travail est devenu plus important, je ne devrai pas prendre trop de retard surtout qu'il me fait confiance. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur Ciel, souriant, pourtant je sens quelque chose le tourmenter, je le regarde. Il semble un peu absent, je me lève du bureau, il se réveille et semble un peu inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?<p>

_ Bonjour Sebastian ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?, s'écrie-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

_ Ça va... Mais toi tu sembles quelque peu suspicieux, osé-je dire avec inquiétude.

Je le vois me regarder quelques instants avant de détourner son regard et ricaner légèrement. Pourquoi agit-il aussi bizarrement aujourd'hui ?

_ Toujours aussi perspicace... En fait, j'aimerai te parler dans le jardin Sebastian..., finis-t-il par me dire dans un soupçon de malice.

_ Oui, si tu veux.

Nous nous dirigeons alors d'un pas rapide vers le jardin, je reste derrière Ciel par réflexe, si je reste trop près de lui je ne pourrais me contenir. Mais ces pas semblent hésitants et il ne semble pas vouloir me parler, en fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il est distant avec moi. Aurai-je fais quelque chose hier ? Je me sens mal... C'est douloureux de le voir ainsi, de ne pas se confier à moi, j'aimerai qu'il me parle et que rien ne change. Qu'il soit heureux et qu'il s'amuse comme d'habitude, mais que s'est-il passé pour que notre situation soit devenue distant et qu'il n'ose même plus me dire quoi que ce soit ? Cela est vraiment blessant au fond...

* * *

><p>Nous arrivons finalement dans le jardin, le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Je trouve Ciel magnifique sous cette douce lumière orangée, je ne peux détourner mon regard même s'il est de dos. Je l'entend soupirer bruyamment puis se retourner vers moi avec gêne. Je continus de le fixer sans briser le lourd silence entre nous, je me contente de le contempler dans toute sa beauté. Son regard bleu est réellement magnifique, comme d'habitude, mon cœur ne cesse de battre si rapidement, je ne sais comment je dois réagir dans cette situation. Le vent souffle doucement faisant virevolter ses cheveux, le rendant par la même occasion encore plus attirant, j'ai envie de lui dire mes sentiments , de le prendre dans mes bras et sentir ses lèves contre la mienne... Ah... Que faire quand je ressens autant de chose ?<p>

_ Sebastian... Il faut que je te dire quelque chose d'important..., déclares-tu finalement avec un regard déterminé.

_ Je t'écoute, répondis-je doucement, ne voulant l'offenser.

_ Je... Je t'aime !, dis-t-il alors que sa voix tremble.

Je le regarde quelque peu surpris avant de ricaner doucement, c'est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de l'entendre dire des choses, mais cela m'a toujours perturbé car ces mots n'auront jamais le sens que je désire entendre. Cela est une douce blessure que m'inflige mon petit ange sans qu'il le sache réellement.

_ Moi... Aussi Ciel- murmuré-je faiblement en sentant une horrible douleur dans le cœur.

_ NON ! Ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là que je veux dire !, crie subitement Ciel en serrant les poings.

J'écarquille des yeux, je sens mon cœur battre plus rapidement dans ma poitrine, je me sens rougir, ne me dîtes pas... Que c'est ce que je pense vraiment ?

_ Co-Comment ça ?, demandé-je en sentant la joie enivrer mon corps.

_ Je-Je-Je... Je suis... Amoureux de toi ! Je viens de le comprendre que maintenant ! Mais je t'aime bien plus que tu ne pourrais le croire Sebastian !

Mon cœur bat si rapidement que j'ai presque du mal à respirer. Je ne peux en croire mes oreilles, il a vraiment dit ce que j'espérai, ces mots que je ne cesse de vouloir d'entendre. Je me sens tellement bien que je ne trouve plus les mots pour exprimer, je crois que c'est ce que l'on peut appeler le plus beau des bonheurs. Cependant je mets du temps à répondre, surtout que j'ai besoin de temps pour m'en remettre et je le vois soudainement pleurer. Je me sens subitement idiot et mal, avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, je le vois courir. Pris d'un sentiment d'effroi, je le cours peu après sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il court aussi vite.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je parviens à le rattraper mais comme je m'y attendais il se débattit fortement mais sans le vouloir, je le plaque contre le mur juste à côté de nous et le soulève pour que je puisse regarder son visage, qu'il cache d'ailleurs avec son seul bras libre, et je vois malgré tout quelques larmes couler. Je me sens soudainement si triste...

_ Ciel... Ciel... Ciel... ! Ciel ! ! Regarde moi !, lui ordonné-je en tentant de rapprocher mon visage du sien.

Il obéit et retire doucement son bras, je peux voir ses larmes couler abondamment.

_ Pourquoi... Tu me retiens... ! Je sais très bien... Que je te dégoûte... Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'ai jamais dis ça voyons ! Laisse moi au moins le temps de retrouver... Mes esprits avant de sauter sur des conclusions hâtives.

Il me regarde bêtement alors ses larmes continuent toujours de couler, il semble enfin calmer alors je lâche doucement son bras et je sens ses mains entourer mon cou. Sa chaleur m'est rassurante et réconfortante, je l'ai attendu depuis si longtemps.

_ Je... Dois le comprendre dans quel sens alors...?, s'enquit-il bien qu'il sache parfaitement la réponse.

_ Je suis... Amoureux de toi, depuis le jour où tu es née... Je suis fou de toi, Ciel.

Je me rapproche de son corps, il ferme ses yeux encore humide et je dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ah... Enfin, cette douce chaleur que je ne cesse de chercher, je peux enfin la sentir. Je peux enfin ressentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, je peux sentir mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine et le bonheur se déverser en moi. _Je suis complètement enivré par son être._

* * *

><p>Cela doit faire un bon mois que nous sortons ensemble... J'en ai parlé avec Rachel qui fut extrêmement heureuse mais malheureusement pas à Vincent, par peur qu'il ne le prenne trop mal et qu'il ne veuille plus que je reste auprès de lui.<p>

Je dois dire que depuis que Ciel est avec moi, il a décidé de sécher les cours pour passer plus de temps avec moi. Bien que cela me touche sincèrement, j'aimerai qu'il cesse ces mauvaises habitudes mais à chaque fois, je me fais avoir, je ne peux pas le sermonner surtout avec ce regard... Je craque, j'en peux plus, mon cœur pourrait exploser tellement je l'aime et le chéris. Je suis tellement heureux de notre situation, de pouvoir laisser facilement exprimer mes sentiments avec lui, de pouvoir l'embrasser avec toute la passion dont j'ai envie de faire preuve. Pourtant, depuis que je suis avec lui, j'ai envie de plus, toujours plus, j'ai envie de toucher son frêle corps, de laisser ma langue serpenter dans sa bouche, bref faire plus que de simples et doux baisers à Ciel. C'est tellement dur à résister à son amour quand on a envie de tellement plus, mais je dois calmer mes pulsions. Je ne peux pas, après tout je suis beaucoup trop vieux par rapport à lui et avoir des relations sexuelles, on me prendrait pour un pédophile... Vraiment, je ne peux pas...

* * *

><p>Puis quelques jours plus tard, Ciel vient me voir durant le week-end et je peux voir un large sourire amoureux sur son visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser dès que son père part. Ce sont de beaux jours où mon ange les illuminent, je l'aime tellement que j'en deviendrai peut-être fou si je ne le suis pas encore... <em>Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressens encore une crainte en moi ?<em>

Nous étions en train de prendre le thé tranquillement, tandis que Ciel m'observait étrangement. Je ne prenne pas trop attention, je ne vais pas le taquiner alors que nous passons un moment calme, surtout que Ciel aime cette atmosphère. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir sauter sur lui, de le dévorer fougueusement, l'entendre gémir mon prénom mais il faut que je me calme, que je pense à autre chose. Soudain, la voix du jeune Ciel brise le silence et me coupe aussi dans mes pensées, ce qui n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs.

_ Dis moi Sebastian... Je peux tout te demander n'est-ce-pas ?, me demande-t-il soudainement alors que je m'apprête à prendre une autre gorgé.

_ Oui bien sûr, dis-je simplement en buvant le liquide chaud.

_ C'est quoi un deep kiss ? Ou un French kiss si tu préfères...

Je suis presque sur le point de recracher le thé à l'entente de sa question, j'arrive avec peine à avaler le thé, si ce n'est de travers. Il me regarde bizarrement alors que je tousse pour pouvoir dégager ma gorge et surtout de gêne. Comment il veut que je lui explique une telle chose alors que je ne désire que faire cela depuis que je suis avec lui. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre, je le regarde avec appréhension alors que je le sens rougir, subitement il se lève et se rapproche de moi. Je ne m'attendais pas en fait qu'il s'assoit sur mes genoux et que son regard soit si provocateur... Oh mon dieu, faîtes que je ne craque pas et que je le prends sauvagement sur cette table. Finalement il brise notre échange pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule, je sens mon cœur battre plus rapidement alors que je le prends dans mes bras, mais le connaissant, il voudra certainement connaître la réponse. Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi et comment pourrai-je expliquer une telle chose de manière aussi innocente ? Je ne pourrai pas non vraiment... _Sauf si je le fais de cette manière_... Mais est-ce que je pourrai vraiment faire ça ?...

_ Ben... En fait... Je ne sais trop comment t'expliquer..., essayé-je en espérant qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop.

_ Pour tout te dire, si je fais une traduction des deux noms, ça donnerai respectivement: Baiser profond et Baiser français, mais je ne vois pas vraiment avec ces deux traductions...

Ah... Très intelligent mais pas très perspicace. Non, je ne dis pas que c'est un cas désespérant mais je peux voir à quel point on peut être intelligent et qu'on peut être aussi très bête dans certains domaine. Je soulève simplement son visage et utilise la voix la plus séduisante possible.

_ _**Puisque que je ne suis pas capable de t'expliquer avec des mots, je peux te le montrer si tu veux.**_

_ Me le montrer ? Tu le ferai vraiment ?

Je peux voir de l'innocence dans son regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal et de sourire à cette innocence. Je le regarde sérieusement alors que je le vois me sourire tendrement, c'est pas possible, pourquoi est-ce que ce petit est aussi adorable... ?

_ Bien sûr... Mais seulement si tu le désires vraiment, dis-je en faisant bien attention à lui faire comprendre que c'est un avertissement.

_ Oui, je veux bien..., me provoque-t-il sans le vouloir.

Je décale tout les couverts rapidement dans un soupir avant de le soulever et de l'allonger délicatement sur la table, il me regarde surpris mais se laisse faire.

_ Tu en es sûr... ? Je te préviens, même si cela ne te plaît pas je ne m'arrêterai pas tout de suite..., l'avertis-je me rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres.

_ … Si c'est avec toi, je serai d'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, son regard est vraiment trop provocateur pour moi.

_ Bien dans ce cas, ouvre bien la bouche durant ce baiser.

Et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de me dire quoi que ce soit, j'en profite pour lui voler un baiser enflammé. Sa bouche étant encore ouverte, je laisse ma langue serpenter dans sa bouche dans son antre chaude. Il laisse échapper un doux gémissement, tout bonnement délicieux, ça devrait être banni d'être aussi attirant. Je visite sa bouche avec plaisir pour la première fois, elle si chaude et si petite que cela m'excite et me provoque un profond frisson dans la colonne vertébrale. Je parviens à rejoindre finalement sa langue qui semble hésiter, je souris contre ses lèvres et entame une danse endiablée avec sa petite langue. Je l'entends gémir durant ce baiser, de doux gémissements qui ne cessent de me donner envie d'approfondir encore plus ce baiser. Il s'agrippe à moi et enlace mes hanches avec ses jambes pour qu'on puisse se rapprocher un peu plus. Cependant, étant donné qu'il ne soit pas habitué, nous nous séparons au bout de quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse respirer. Il est encore rouge et fiévreux par ce baiser, je ne peux que ricaner légèrement alors qu'il me lance un regard noir. Puis en cachant sa bouche avec sa main dans la gêne, je finis par l'entendre doucement

_ Finalement... J'aurai mieux fait de faire des recherches...

Je glousse légèrement alors qu'il continu toujours à être gêné. Je frotte affectueusement sa tête avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

_ Tu n'as pas aimé ?, le taquiné-je simplement en embrassant sa main.

_ Si justement..., finit-il par dire dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Je souris de joie et vole à nouveau ces lèvres dans un doux baiser... Peut-être serai-je capable d'aller encore plus loin si je sais faire preuve de patience...

_**Un amour réciproque ne peut engendrer que des conséquences autours de soi...**_


	65. Chapter 65

Hello Miina-san ! Happy Halloween ! ^^ Je vous gâte pour cette fic, vous avez enfin le droit à votre lemon au bout... De 63 chapitres ! ! ! XD J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que franchement... Je sais pas s'il est bien et en plus, être dans la tête de Sebastian alors que je suis une fille... Ce n'était pas facile... XD bonne lecture et ne mangez pas trop de bonbon si vous ne voulez pas que notre diable de majordome se montre effrayant avec vous ! XD

**toroko-sama:** Enfin heureuse ? Alors que ça va être pour ce chapitre que tu attendais pour 2013 ? XD Les deux ne sont pas très perspicaces mais n'est-ce pas là ce qui les rends mignons ? lol Heu... je crois bien que tu l'as mise dans ta fic cette réplique XD Mais tu me l'as dis de manière si soudaine que je ne m'en rappelle plus ! XD Mais oui, Sebastian c'est le plus beau des pédo ! (et ça rime ! Oh yeah ~ #SBARF#) Non mais franchement entre Ciel qui fait gamin et Sebastian qui fait pédo, aucun des deux pour rattraper l'autre XP ! Mais c'est vrai ça ! Faut pas plaquer les gens contre le mur, même si on a envie de les prendre sauvagement ! XD Hein ? T'es la mieux placée pour le savoir %D Ouais j'avoue que sécher les cours pour voir son parrain, c'est très instructif XD et le papa il doit être content quand il va recevoir le bulletin XD (et là c'est que des 20 de moyennes XD) Bravo ! XD tu as bien deviné XD, quel sens de perversité Toroko, tu m'impressionnes ! lol Ah peut-être qui sait lol ! Mais bon, on verra ça quand tu auras lu XD

**bissenshi:** Je dois dire que ça doit être adorable, Ciel rougir XD ! Pour Elizabeth, elle était déjà apparue au début mais je pense ne plus la faire réapparaitre... Ah pour Vincent, tu verras !

**_BON CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN HORRIBLE LEMON XD SI VOUS VOULEZ ENCORE VIVRE ET QUE VOUS VOULEZ NE PAS ÊTRE EFFRAYE JE VOUS CONSEILLE DE NE PAS LE LIRE ! SINON IL PEUT ÊTRE UNE BONNE DISTRACTION POUR CETTE FÊTE ! #SBARF# _**

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 21)<span>_

_Attention Lemon !_

Trois mois se sont écoulés et je peux admirer Ciel grandir, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer encore plus quand je le vois grandir petit à petit. J'aime ces moments mais malheureusement, j'ai trop peur, peur de mourir et de regretter à nouveaux ces moments, je n'ai pas envie que tout s'arrête ainsi, je ne veux pas le quitter... Dans ces moments-là, j'aimerai que Ciel soit là pour me réconforter et qu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il soit là avec moi pour me soutenir encore et me faire oublier cette douleur.

D'ailleurs, il va bientôt venir et dormir la nuit ici. Nous dormons toujours ensemble mais comment dire, quand je le sens à côté de moi, je sens d'étranges pulsions que je ne connais trop bien depuis mon enfance. J'ai... Envie de lui, de le prendre passionnément et de l'entendre à nouveau gémir, ce qui me fait souvent faire des nuits blanches. Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de fantasmer sur lui comme ça, je devrai être heureux de notre situation ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. Je me demande si Ciel serait vraiment d'accord si nous le faisons, il y a quand même un sacré écart d'âge et en plus nous sommes deux hommes, franchement, je suis encore parvenu à me mettre dans de beaux draps ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de truc tombe toujours sur moi ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'aime à ce point... ? Ah... Il me manque bien que je sache qu'il va bientôt venir, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui et de ressentir cette sensation de manque. Je me mets à rougir, on dirait vraiment un jeune amoureux, dans la gêne et le désespoir je pose ma tête violemment contre mon bureau dans le but de me faire mal et de penser à autre chose. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mal de penser ainsi mais je me trouve un peu trop sensible depuis que je suis dans ce corps... Je devrai essayer de penser à autre chose.

Qu'est-ce que je peux penser ? Je ferme les yeux et réfléchis, subitement je vois l'image de Ciel nu, rouge et gémissant mon nom. Je sens la chaleur me monter à la tête et je relève brusquement la tête pour secouer cette dernière, il faut que j'arrête de rêver ça ! Pourquoi faut-il que je sois à ce point-là pervers quand je pense à lui ? Je grince des dents, que suis-je faible quand il s'agit de mon amour, je commence un peu à regretter d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point, je soupire. Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, pense à autre- Je me rappelle soudainement de la nuit que nous avons passés la dernière fois, de notre baiser plus que passionné, de ses gémissements, de son toucher. Je peux revoir ses yeux embrumés de plaisir et qui me désirent plus que tout, je me rappelle encore de sa main qui s'aventurait à des endroits plus que dangereux. Je pouvais déjà m'imaginer en train de lui laisser mes marques, de le taquiner avec mes baisers tandis que ma main s'aventurait vers-

Je sens mon nez couler étrangement, je touche le liquide et remarque que c'est du sang. C'est pas vrai... Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films, je cherche un mouchoir dans le tiroir quand Ciel entre dans la pièce. Sous la surprise et la peur qu'il me voit ainsi, je tombe de ma chaise dans un grand fracas alors que ma main tient toujours la poignée d'un de mes tiroirs. Connaissant Ciel, il va venir ici, il faut que je me dépêche de prendre ce mouchoir avant qu'il arrive.

Je parviens finalement à en prendre un et nettoyer maladroitement le liquide carmin alors que j'entendais les pas de Ciel se rapprocher de mon bureau.

_ Tout vas bien Sebastian ?, me demande-t-il en s'agenouillant en face de moi.

_ À merveille !, dis-je simplement en me relevant.

Il me regarde perplexe tandis que je souris nerveusement, il faut vraiment être idiot pour être aussi excité en pensant à cela. Mais je sors rapidement de mes pensées en entendant Ciel tousser avec gêne. Je suis vraiment pathétique quand je le veux.

_ En fait je voulais te demander Sebastian... Est-ce que tu frustré en ce moment ?

_ Comment ça ? Bien sûr que non... Pourquoi une telle question ?

_ Quand je veux dire frustré, c'est sexuellement Sebastian, déclare Ciel en toute franchise.

Je bloque pendant quelques secondes, comment il peut me poser une telle question ? Et c'est que le pire, il a vu juste, je suis vraiment frustré sexuellement mais comment peut-il savoir ce genre de chose ? Surtout à un si jeune âge ? (NDA: Ciel a normalement 12 ans et Sebastian dans la trentaine !)

_ Pas vraiment..., mentis-je en me tenant l'arrêt du nez.

_ Menteur ! Tu es frustré sinon tu ne te forcerai pas à te retenir lorsque nous nous embrassons !

En plus de ça, il est perspicace... Mais pourquoi aborde-t-il un sujet aussi subitement ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas, il a sûrement dû se passer quelque chose pur qu'il ose me demander une telle chose bien que j'ai envie de le prendre tout de suite.

_ Dis moi... Tu n'aurais pas vu, _par hasard_, tes parents dans une... Position plus qu'indécent ?, évité-je en regardant sa réaction.

Il rougit fortement et détourne son regard gêné, je soupire bruyamment, j'ai vu juste. Que faire ? J'en profite ou j'attends ? Non je ne devrai pas profiter de sa personne, je dois me contrôler, je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, surtout avec lui qui est encore si jeune ! Mais c'est si tentant... J'ai même l'impression que le diable me murmure de le faire, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des envies à ce point-là puissant quand je suis avec lui ?

- Et dis moi, tu n'as pas envie que je te fasse ressentir ce plaisir ?, lui demandé-je sur un ton prudent en enroulant mes bras autour de ses hanches.

Il rougit encore plus sans pour autant se détacher de mon étreinte, il pivote simplement sa tête dans la gêne et murmure quelque chose d'à peine compréhensible. Il est vraiment adorable...

_ Non... C'est vrai que j'ai vu mes parents le faire... Mais **moi aussi** je me sens frustré depuis un moment...

Je le regarde surpris avant de retirer mes mains et de m'éloigner un peu de lui et retrouver mes esprits. Je dois le dire, il m'a pris au dépourvu, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux qu'il veuille le faire, mais il est encore trop jeune et j'ai peur de sa réaction... Pourquoi donc suis-je tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ? Je le sens me regarder mais je ne dis rien pour l'instant, je ne sais pas quoi dire dans une telle situation à part que je suis embarrassé et que je me sens un peu perdu.

_ Sache que même si tu me demandes de le faire avec toi, je ne le ferai pas..., dis-je simplement en le regardant.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Tu es encore trop jeune pour ça... Je n'ai pas envie de te déflorer, _bien que ça me fasse plaisir que tu t'offres à moi_, je ne veux pas faire ça alors que tu n'es pas majeur.

_ Pff... Rabat-joie, moi qui pensais te faire plaisir.

_ Je le ferai quand tu seras plus grand, je te le promets.

_ Mouais...

Je le vois gonfler ses joues et partir avec une mine renfrognée, il boude et semble cette fois pas prêt de me pardonner avant un long moment. Je le laisse simplement partir, cela ne servirait à rien de l'arrêter si ce n'est que de recevoir de magnifiques insultes venant de sa part. Dès que je l'entend claquer la porte, je me rassoie en soupirant, je sens que cette histoire va vraiment mal se finir. Mais je dois dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me pose une telle question et qu'il me propose une telle chose... **Il est vraiment trop... **_**Gentil...**_

Comme je le pensais, Ciel qui est là depuis seulement quelques heures ne m'a pas parlé une seule fois et lorsque je tentais de lui parler, il s'en allait. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce garçon soit aussi têtu et précoce... Mais vraiment,je suis déjà satisfait de notre situation, bien que tout homme a besoin de se satisfaire, et je n'échappe pas non plus à cette généralité... Cependant je refuse catégoriquement avec un aussi jeune garçon, je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit traumatisé. Du coup, quand deux têtus se rencontrent et bien l'ambiance est extrêmement tendu, ce qui n'échappe pas à mes domestiques qui tentaient de comprendre la situation, en vain.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui est un jour ennuyeux, tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas céder un caprice à mon amour, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui arrive de ne pas me comprendre ? Je ne sais guère, mais le repas que nous passons n'a jamais été aussi froid qu'aujourd'hui. Je le regarde tranquillement manger, il ne semble pas prêter attention, je le trouve adorable. Quoi qu'il fasse, il reste magnifique, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer et de vouloir l'embrasser, lui laisser mes marques. Ah... ça devrait vraiment être banni d'être aussi beau, surtout à cet âge. Je dévie finalement mon regard pour ne pas être excité, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit une érection ou encore un regard empli de désirs... Ce serait contradictoire à ce que j'ai dis. Il se lève subitement à ma grande surprise et s'en va encore une fois, je soupire à nouveau. Je me frotte les tempes, c'est vraiment frustrant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se vexe pour si peu ? J'ai dis que je le ferai quand il aura vieilli mais ce n'est pas comme si j'ai dis que je ne voulais PAS DU TOUT le faire et puis ce n'est pas comme si cela devrait le gêner ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas... En revanche, je peux dire qu'il me manque, il est pourtant si près de moi mais aussi si loin, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si compliqué maintenant qu'on sorte ensemble ?<p>

* * *

><p>Il est une heure du matin et j'ai enfin terminé de vérifier tout les comptes et les différentes clientèles de l'entreprise Phantomhive. Pas une seule fois Ciel est venu me voir dans la soirée, c'est vraiment horrible, je me sens vraiment mal sans lui, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on se dispute sur <em>ça<em> ? En plus d'être frustré sexuellement, je suis aussi frustré de notre situation, il est vraiment incroyable, être capable de me rendre complètement fou de lui, je dois dire que cela m'impressionne.

Bref, passons, je ferai mieux de sortir de ce bureau et d'aller me reposer... Je devrai me reposer où ? Dans ma chambre, dans celle de Ciel ou dans le salon, en voilà un dilemme. Je soupire intérieurement, je trouve ça un peu bête de réfléchir sur ce genre de chose mais je n'ai franchement pas envie que ça s'aggrave, mais ce n'est pas non plus en m'éloignant de lui que ça va s'arranger, je me suis encore fourré dans un sale problème. Je passe devant la porte de la chambre de Ciel, je la fixe pendant un moment avant de me rapprocher de cette dernière.

Je me demande s'il dort, j'ouvre lentement la porte dans l'espoir de ne pas le réveiller et le trouver au lit, malheureusement la pièce est vide. Il a sûrement dû dormir dans mon lit, je soupire avant de rentrer dans la chambre, je jette rapidement ma chemise par terre, étant beaucoup trop fatigué et énervé par la journée que j'ai eu. J'espère pouvoir aller dormir rapidement...

Je sens des bras m'enlacer, je suis légèrement surpris avant de me retourner pour voir Ciel, ayant les habits complètement trempés et en enfouissant sa tête dans mon dos, je peux vois à travers son fin t-shirt blanc sa peau laiteuse, non... Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, il faut que je me calme et que je comprenne ce qui se passe pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que Ciel est triste, il faut que je le réconforte quoi qu'il arrive rien de plus.

_ Qu-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi es-tu trempé ainsi et pourquoi décides-tu si subitement d'arrêter de faire la tête ?, commencé-je prudemment en sentant le les gouttes d'eaux couler doucement de mon ventre et de mon dos.

_ J'ai voulu me rafraîchir les idées donc je me suis douché entièrement vêtu, me répond-il simplement avec une voix cassée.

Il a pleuré, rien qu'à sa voix je peux le dire qu'il a pleuré et je ne peux que culpabiliser... Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne peux pas le faire pas avec un si jeune garçon, je ne peux pas j'ai bien trop peur qu'il soit traumatisé. Me pardonneras-tu si je fais ce choix qui va te déplaire pour la première fois depuis qu'on est ensemble ?

_ Tu sais... Ce n'est qu'une image, tu n'étais pas obligé-

_ **Pourquoi... ?**, sa voix se fait subitement grave, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

_ Quoi donc... ?, je ne devrai pas poser une telle question mais que puis-je faire d'autre maintenant ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te rendre complètement satisfait ?

_ Pourquoi cherches-tu à le faire ?

_ C'est vraiment... Une question idiote Sebastian...

Il se détache finalement de moi, il cache son visage avec ses mains mais je peux parfaitement voir ses larmes couler. C'est douloureux, cette douleur que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis un bon moment, je n'aime pas ce visage triste, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir ainsi mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'offre à moi à cause d'un prétexte qui n'est guère importante, non je ne veux pas, c'est pour cela que je veux qu'il grandisse.

_ Pourquoi Ciel ? Dis moi la vrai raison..., dis-je en m'agenouillant pour me retrouver à sa taille.

Je le vois encore plus pleurer, la réponse doit être douloureuse pour lui, je le sais mais je sais que s'il fait tout cela, ce n'est pas par simple curiosité, c'est mon instinct qui le dit. Et je suis persuadé que Ciel a parfaitement compris que même si je ne suis pas dans mon véritable corps, nous sommes toujours lié par ce lien invisible.

_ Je veux... Que tu sois entièrement satisfait...

_ Mais encore ? Ce n'est pas la réponse complète que j'attends n'est-ce pas ?

_ Sebastian... Tu vas mourir et tu le sais... Tu peux mourir du jour au lendemain, on ne sait pas quand tu vas disparaître alors je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses en ayant des regrets par ma faute !

Voilà donc la véritable raison, pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'inquiète à ce point pour moi ? Je ne pensais pas que cela l'affecterai autant.

_ Ciel..., soufflé-je en le voyant fondre en larmes.

_ Ta vie est si fragile ! Je le sais depuis cette mort si soudaine ! Alors je ne veux pas que tu meurs avec ces regrets, je ne veux pas que tu ailles en enfer simplement parce que tu n'auras pas su trouver la paix à cause de moi !, il me prend subitement dans ces bras, je sens mon cœur battre rapidement, je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses encore une fois... Mais si cela devait vraiment arriver, alors marque moi, montre le aux autres que je suis en ta possession, prouve moi que tu as vécu en le faisant ! Prouve moi que je n'ai pas déliré et que tu étais bien là, pour m'aimer et me marquer de tout ton être ! ! !

Je sens tout mon être se chambouler, je ne pensais pas que Ciel prendrait les choses ainsi. Mais est-ce qu'il ne le regrettera pas ? Que ce soit un mort qui le déflore ? Qu'un être comme moi puisse tout prendre de lui ? Il ne le semble pas, certes mais plus tard que cela va devenir ? Va-t-il m'en vouloir ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, il aurait dû aimer une fille et se marier avec cette dernière -qui n'est autre que cette peste de cousine- et il aurait dû le faire avec elle... Mais là, est-ce qu'il pourra accepter de porter cette douleur ? Et cette sensation que d'avoir été marqué par une être qui ne reviendra peut-être plus ? Et moi... ? Est-ce que je peux me le permettre ? Tellement de questions sans réponses, mais je vais prendre ce risque, s'il a besoin de moi alors je serai lui et vice-versa. _J'accomplirai le moindre de ses désirs tant que cela le rendra heureux, je serai moi aussi heureux._

Je soupire avant de le regarder droit dans ses yeux, il me regarde désespérément, en s'accrochant à mes épaules comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille.

_ _**Tu en es sûr ?**_, lui murmuré-je sensuellement en sentant mon excitation monter progressivement en moi.

Il me regarde surpris et tente de comprendre ce retournement de situation.

_ Je...

_ _**Tu ne le regretteras pas ? Tu ne m'en voudras pas de tout te prendre ? Tu veux bien me laisser mettre ma marque en toi bien que cela pourrait te répugner un jour ?**_, lui demandé-je en m'approchant de ses lèvres tout en continuant à l regarder dans les yeux.

Il sourit et me lance un de ses regards que je ne peux résister, je suis son charme, oui... Laisse moi tout te prendre, laisse moi te marquer, ne laisse personne te toucher à part moi même après ma mort, _je t'en pris Ciel, appartiens-moi jusqu'à la fin des temps_.

_ Oui, je suis prêt à tout pour toi... Fais-moi tiens Sebastian, ici et maintenant !

Sans plus attendre, je lui vole un baiser passionné, non je ne peux plus attendre. Je sens mon corps me brûler sous les gémissements de mon amour, j'ai envie de plus, je veux dévorer sa peau, je veux l'entendre gémir mon nom et l'entendre me supplier d'en finir tellement il n'en pourra plus, je veux le pénétrer et le sentir... Je veux tout, vraiment tout de lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'excite à ce point ?

Je le sens se raidir, alors que nous échangeons des baisers fiévreux malgré qu'il soit trempé, je brise notre baiser pour descendre à son cou et l'embrasser, je l'entends gémir. C'est vrai que je ne suis jamais allé plus loin avec lui -j'avais trop peur de cracker si je l'embrassait ailleurs- du coup il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude. Il laisse échapper un halètement alors que je lèche tendrement sa peau, il est encore plus délicieux que je ne pouvais imaginer, comment ais-je pu résister aussi longtemps ? Il laisse échapper un gémissement lorsque je glisse doucement ma main sous son t-shirt trempé, soudain, je remarque notre position. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire lorsque je vois que Ciel a du mal à rester debout, ce dernier rougit en comprenant et enfouis son visage dans mon cou, tout simplement adorable. Je le porte telle une princesse et l'emmène rapidement vers le lit pour l'allonger. Je peux vois ses yeux brumeux, désireux. Je ne résiste pas, je lui vole un baiser sauvage, tandis que mes mains commençaient à le déshabiller. Au bout de quelques secondes, je parviens à lui retirer ce t-shirt trempé me permettant ainsi de voir son fin torse musclé où de fines perles d'eaux glisser le long de ses muscles, le rendant encore plus beau que je ne l'aurai cru... Mon cœur bat à une vitesse inimaginable à cette image, je me demande s'il a pas fait exprès, tout ça pour m'exciter encore plus. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant, je me penche à nouveau vers son cou en soufflant un: magnifique et j'y laisse un suçon avant de descendre vers son torse. Sans que je puisse me contrôler, je prends un de ses mamelons en bouches, je l'entend gémir, j'aime ces sons.

Je n'hésite pas à sucer et à le mordre tendrement avant de prendre le deuxième, je peux sentir Ciel jubiler sous ma bouche, son corps me rends fou, je veux accélérer la cadence et le pénétrer maintenant, mais je ne veux pas l'effrayer et le brusquer, il faut que je me calme pour l'instant, ce moment ne va pas tarder à arriver... Encore un peu de patience.

Je lève finalement ma tête pour voir Ciel complètement rouge, je souri avant de l'embrasser alors que ma main glisse doucement sous son pantalon, son érection est déjà assez dure, peut-être est-il un peu trop excité ? Je ricane mentalement, ne pas le mettre mal-à-l'aise, je veux que ce soit un moment aussi agréable pour lui que pour moi. Alors que je fis un mouvement sur son érection, il brise notre baiser pour lasser échapper un doux gémissement, il est tellement mignon, rouge et soumis ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire ainsi que de lui mordre gentiment l'oreille, il gémit légèrement plus fort. Je continu sur ma lancé et frotte tendrement sa verge, je l'entends gémir mon prénom, vraiment... Il est trop mignon ainsi.

_ _**Tu aimes... ?**_, finis-je par murmurer alors que je serre subitement son sexe.

Il gémit et bascule sa tête en arrière, je souris avant de lécher son cou, je commence à enlever son pantalon, je ne vais plus tenir à ce rythme.

_ Ah... Seb... Astian... C'est bon...

Je le regarde légèrement surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde mais je souri simplement avant de descendre vers son pénis.

Je le vois rougir encore plus quand je me dirige vers le bas de son corps, je déglutis difficilement. Il est vraiment trop... Non il ne faut pas que je m'enflamme rapidement, sinon je ne pourrai me contrôler, je prends une grande inspiration en tentant de garder mon calme. Et je commence à lécher le gland, Ciel laisse échapper un hoquet. Je continus sur ma lancée en embrassant le long de son sexe, je peux à présent voir le liquide pré-éjaculatoire perler le haut de sa verge, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avant de le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Je le sens jubiler et respirer fortement, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer pendant quelques instants avant de faire des mouvements.

Il gémit de plus en plus, je fais attention à tout ce qu'il le rend sensible jusqu'à ce que ma main s'amuse avec ses bourses quand je l'entends crier. Je sens subitement le liquide dans ma bouche, son sperme est... Sucrée, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de sa part. J'avale toute la semence avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage fatigué, il est tout bonnement magnifique, je lui vole ses lèvres pour un baiser alors que je commence à le préparer.

Je tâtonne un peu l'anneau de muscle avant d'y pénétrer mon doigt, je sens Ciel se raidir légèrement à mon intrusion tandis que je suis moi-même surpris, même avec un seul doigt j'ai l'impression que c'est aussi serré mais surtout c'est si chaud et agréable... J'ai du mal à respirer tellement j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler quand je vais le pénétrer. Je brise notre baiser, permettant à Ciel de retrouver sa respiration et de se concentrer sur les choses qui vont venir.

_ Essayes de te détendre, je sais que ça va être un peu douloureux mais essaye de te détendre d'accord ?, conseillé-je alors qu'il me tenait fermement dans ses bras.

Il acquiesce de la tête et inspire profondément tandis que je pénètre un second doigt et que je commence à faire des cisaillements pour étirer un peu plus son anneau. L'ambiance est devenue subitement chaude, brûlante, me rendant encore plus désireux de son corps alors que je l'entends siffler, sûrement à cause de la douleur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à hurler, je souris sournoisement avant de retirer mes doigt et de déboutonner mon pantalon. Il me regarde sans aucune crainte et semble encore dans les songes de la luxures, je veux le faire mien tout de suite mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser cette question.

_ C'est ta dernière chance pour arrêter..., ma voix est rauque et je peux voir ses yeux s'agrandir légèrement.

_ Marque moi au plus profond de moi...

Je ne me fais plus attendre à cette réponse et sors ma virilité hors du tissu, je me sens maintenant plus à l'aise mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas pour mon amant. Il me regarde complètement surpris avant de détourner son regard dans la gêne, je ricane légèrement avant de me placer devant son entrée. Il me lance un regard doux, je n peux m'empêcher de lui prendre à nouveau un baiser, il faut vraiment qu'il arrête d'être à ce point-là adorable s'il ne veut pas que je devienne complètement fou de lui !

Je commence doucement à le pénétrer, ah... C'est si serré et tellement bon que j'ai envie de le pénétrer entièrement et en un coup, mais je vois le visage de Ciel se crisper, me faisant revenir à la réalité et m'obligeant à me calmer. Il s'accroche désespérément à moi alors que je sens ma respiration s'accélérer au furet à mesure que je tente d'avancer.

_ Se-Sebastian... Je te sens en... Moi... C'est... Hn... Si étrange mais aussi si agréable...

Mon cœur va exploser à l'entente de cette phrase, je ne peux rien lui dire pour l'instant, je suis encore trop excité mais pour lui montrer que je l'écoute, j'enroule mes doigts avec les siens. Mon Dieu, son corps est si serré et bon, que je pourrai fondre tellement je me sens bien. Au bout de longues minutes, je parviens à être entièrement en lui, c'est si chaud et délicieux que je laisse échapper un râle d'excitation alors que Ciel tente de rester conscient, j'espère que je ne lui ai pas trop fait souffrir et qu'il n'est pas trop effrayé.

_ Sebastian..., finit-il par dire alors que je commençais à me calmer.

_ … Ciel... J'aimerai te demander quelque chose avant que je ne bouge..., parvenais-je à dire entre deux halètements.

Il me lance simplement un regard interrogateur, je prends une grande inspiration en espérant que ma voix ne soit pas trop déstabilisée.

_ Mords-moi...

_ … Hein ?, il bloque complètement, chose que je m'en doutais.

_ J'aimerai que tu me mordes pour que je sois bien sûr que je ne rêve pas et que je puisse encore me _contrôler_.

Il me regarde avec surprise mais souri rapidement avant de se pencher vers mon cou et de me mordre. Cet douleur est plus qu'excitante mais me montre que je ne fantasme pas encore une fois, tout ceci est vraiment réelle. J'inspire profondément avant de commencer à faire un premier mouvement, je le sens me mordre plus profondément, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir faiblement, c'est trop bon, on pourrait presque croire que son corps a été fait pour moi.

Je commence alors à faire des vas et viens plus rapides, plus puissants, cherchant sa prostate alors qu'il continu toujours ses gémissements étouffés. Soudain, je le sens me mordre bien plus profondément lors d'un coup, je sens un liquide chaud couler, sûrement mon sang mais peu importe, je continu mes mouvements en sentant mon excitation se propager, Ciel me mord de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir et se détache de ma peau pour gémir. Nous ne sommes plus que sensations et gémissements, je me sens tellement bien et je peux entendre mon jeune amant hurler mon prénom et me griffer le dos sous le plaisir, pourquoi est-il aussi serré et chaud ? Je ne vais pas tarder... Lui non plus... Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer et la chaleur descendre vers mon bas-vendre.

_ Sebas... Tian ! Ah... Sebastian ! Hn... Sebas...Tian... Ah !

C'est trop bon ! Je n'en peux plus, je me penche pour l'embrasser, laissant nos langues danser jusqu'à ce que je sens mon ventre se recouvrir de son sperme tandis que son anneau de muscles se serrer autour de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de jouir en lui brusquement, profondément. Je l'entends gémir et me retire rapidement de lui avant d'être à nouveau excité.

Sans le vouloir, je m'écroule de fatigue alors que Ciel essaie de retrouver son souffle. J'y crois pas... Je l'ai vraiment fait, je l'ai vraiment fait avec lui, je tourne ma tête quand je le vois dormir paisiblement, je ricane légèrement avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de nettoyer son corps avec un gant de la salle de bain. Je le couvre des couvertures et le laisse dormir tranquillement alors que je vais prendre ma douche.

Je retourne rapidement dans le lit alors qu'il dort doucement, à peine suis-je entré dans le lit que Ciel se rapproche de moi, je souri et l'embrasse avant de m'endormir moi aussi.

Lorsque je me réveille, je ne vois personne dans le lit, étrange... J'ai dû dormir beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude, je me demande où a pu aller Ciel. Je sors rapidement du lit pour m'étirer, j'ai bien dormi pour une fois. Subitement, la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas, je dirige mon regard sur cette dernière pour finalement voir Mr Vincent, avec un regard menaçant et furieux...

**_Il est tant de payer les conséquences de ce bonheur que j'ai pu goûter..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PS: J'ai posté un article sur mon blog vous permettant de connaitre le résumé des prochains chapitre à suivre ! Ainsi que mes prochains projets, si vous voulez voter pour voir quel projet voir en premier ! N'hésitez pas ^^ donc voici le lien: http: /creator-ayumuri-chan. / 3041641201- Autres- Projets-Fic- YAOI- POWER- SBARF . html (enlever les espaces)  
><em>**


	66. Chapter 66

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! Eh non je ne suis pas encore morte ! Heureux/ses ? #SBARF# ok ok... J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes durant ces deux mois (et j'en ai toujours d'ailleurs) mais voila j'ai quand même réussi à poster ce chapitre ! ! ! ^^ Donc, je suis contente que mon lemon vous ait plus =D et que dire... Merci encore à vous tous de suivre cette fic :D

**mangakadu14** (Skyblog): Merci beaucoup de tes compliments qui me touchent sincèrement le cœur ! Pour cette fic, il est vrai que je ne respecte pas tellement le caractère des persos... Sinon, je n'aurai jamais pu les rapprocher ou quoi que ce soit lol ! Je suis extrêmement honorée de savoir que tu me considères comme étant l'une des meilleures fics que tu aies pu lire ^^ Pour ta question... Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai pas mal de mal à taper ma fic et tout... Merci encore et bonne lecture ^^

**Ias:** I'M GOD ! ! ! XD #SBARF# Excuse moi, tu as dû attendre extrêmement longtemps... Pardonne moi mais je suis vraiment honorée que tu sois venue tout les jours pour voir la suite ^^ Merci pour tes compliments =)

** Sasuka Uchiwa:** Pardon, pardon pardon ! Je suis très en retard ! ! ! Mais voila la suite ! Tu vas voir si ça va bien clasher entre Sebastian et Vincent !

**toroko-sama:** C'est vrai... C'est plus pour Noël lol ! Je sais que tu allais me tuer tellement je te faisais languir lol ! Mais bon ! ! J'aime tellement être sadique ! Mais je suis réellement contente que ce chapitre t'ai autant plus ! ^^

**sarouto:** Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Contente que le lemon t'ai plu ! Je sais, je sais, je suis tellement sadique avec vous ! ^^ Ah ben oui, ben là oui, il va en avoir des conséquences ! lol Bref XD Voila enfin la suite !

Bonne lecture et merci de toujours suivre cette fic =D

* * *

><p><em><span>Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 22)<span>_

Je vois Mr Vincent se rapprocher de moi avec une grande haine dans son regard, j'ai un frisson d'horreur je n'ai jamais vu mon patron aussi haineux envers moi, mais je ne dis rien. Quand soudainement, je sens une vive douleur sur ma joue, ma tête a même légèrement tourné avant que je ne le remarque. J'effleure ma joue brûlante avant de voir Vincent, grincer des dents, la main bien droite descendue, il vient de me... Gifler le visage. Je le regarde surpris... Aurai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Je me demande surtout en fait pourquoi est-il dans une colère si noire, est-ce qu'il saurait notre relation ?

_ Sebastian..., sa voix est grave et pleine de rancœur.

_ …, je n'ose pas répondre, trop effrayé par ce qu'il va arriver.

_ Comment as-tu pu... ?

_ …

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu serais comme ça !

_ De-De quoi parlez-vous... ?, osé-je dire bien que je me sente réellement effrayé.

_ Tu as osé VIOLER mon fils et tu tentes de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?, s'écria Vincent en serrant son poing de toute ses forces.

Je le regarde surpris, comment se fait-il qu'il me dise une telle chose ? Comment a-t-il découvert que nous avons couché ensemble ? Je ne comprends plus rien... Et pourquoi est-ce que Ciel n'est pas à mes côtés ? Ce serait lui qui a dis à son père une telle chose ? Non... Ce n'est pas son genre, je lui ai demandé maintes et maintes fois s'il était vraiment d'accord et puis ce n'est pas son genre... Non il n'est pas comme _cette fille_, il ne peut pas m'avoir fait ça n'est-ce-pas ? Je sens le doutes m'envahir, je lui fais confiance mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que cette histoire se répète ? Je ressens encore cette angoisse, non, je ne veux pas à nouveaux être briser et perdre ces être qui me sont chères ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'au final, je me suis encore fait avoir et que tout ceux en qui j'avais confiance m'ont trahis ! Mais dans ces conditions, je ne peux qu'hésiter et être effrayer d'être à nouveau trahi.

_ Je ne l'ai pas-

_ Tu l'as fait ! Regarde cette morsure ! C'est sûrement parce qu'il a tenté de se débattre et quand je suis venu le voir il n'était même pas vêtu et avait des suçons et des ecchymoses sur des parties qu'il ne pouvait se le faire !

Ah... Je ne peux m'empêcher de me gifler mentalement. Voilà jusqu'où ça m'amène quand je deviens masochiste, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour penser à ça... Que dois-je lui dire ? Maintenant qu'il ne me fait plus tellement confiance, il ne va pas me croire que je sors avec son fils -quitte à devenir un pédophile- et que nous venons tout juste de faire l'acte AVEC SON ACCORD, que puis-je faire ? Et ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que Ciel ne soit pas là, où est-ce que Vincent a pu le trouver et surtout, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas rhabillé lorsqu'il est sortit du lit ? Je m'embrouille vraiment et je ne sais plus quoi penser à part que Vincent va sûrement vouloir m'égorger à présent... Pourquoi ce genre de chose s'abatte sur moi ?

_ Je vous assure je ne-, tenté-je encore une fois.

Je le vois subitement le ver le poing, il va donc me frapper mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'essaie pas de m'écouter pour une fois ? De toute façon, le mal est fait, si cela peut le soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ma frapper, je le laisserai faire, je ne veux pas le blesser ou le rendre encore plus énerver...

Soudain, nous entendons des bruits de pas permettant ainsi à Mr Vincent de s'arrêter légèrement dans son élan bien que son poing reprend très vite sa course. Je ne bouge toujours pas, je préfère me laisser faire et le laisser se défouler, ainsi il se calmera et je pourrai lui parler calmement -s'il ne m'a pas encore tuer après les coups que je vais recevoir- pourtant lorsque je dérive mon regard vers les yeux de Vincent, je ne vois pas que de la haine, je peux voir de la tristesse... Pourquoi un tel regard ? Est-ce qu'il serait triste... De me frapper ? Je ne comprends plus rien, depuis quand notre situation a changé à ce point ? (NDA: Sûrement au moment où t'es sorti avec Ciel ! XD)

_ PAPA ARRÊTE ! ! ! ! ! !, crie subitement Ciel, habillé, devant l'entrée de la chambre.

Il s'arrête à l'entente de sa voix, nous nous regardons surpris, Ciel est finalement venu et semble exténué, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir dans une telle situation. Vincent abaisse finalement son poing avant de regarder son enfant et en me pointant du doigt avec rage.

_ Pourquoi tu veux m'empêcher de le frapper après ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?

_ Parce que tu ne comprends rien ! !, s'écrie Ciel sous la surprise de tout le monde.

C'est la première fois que je le vois crier ainsi sur son père, ce dernier ne riposte pas. Je ne sais quoi faire à part regarder Ciel qui se rapproche doucement de moi sous le regard de mon employeur. Il me prends dans ses bras à ma plus grande surprise et lance un regard sérieux à Vincent qui le regarde surpris.

- Je m'excuse Sebastian pour ce qu'il t'a fait..., me murmure-t-il avant de regarder droit dans les yeux sombre de son père.

-Que ça te plaise ou non père, je sors avec Sebastian, nous nous aimons ! Et il ne m'a jamais violé, c'est moi qui lui a demandé de le faire !

Son père écarquille encore plus les yeux et pâlit rapidement. Je peux voir du dégoût dans son regard, alors que Ciel continu de me serrer dans ses bras, je le sens lui même trembler, dois-je intervenir dans cette situation ? Je ne le sais guère mais je sens que cette histoire va mal se terminer.

_ Tu délires Ciel... Ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ne peux pas... Aimé un homme et surtout lui !

_ Si ! Je l'aime lui et lui seul ! Je sais que cela te dégoûte mais tu ne peux changer mon cœur !

_ Je te signale que tu es fiancé ! ! ! Et comment vas-tu faire pour-

_ Dans ce cas, je romps mes fiançailles ! Et peu importe si je n'ai pas de successeurs, je n'en ai pas besoin ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu acceptes notre relation père !

Vincent grince des dents alors que je vois aussi Ciel énervé, je tente de dire quelque chose pour calmer les deux partis mais Ciel m'en empêche en me lançant un regard sérieux. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir mon mot, c'est une dispute familiale entre mes deux maîtres et je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir . Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir une telle scène... J'espère que Vincent saura nous pardonner un jour.

_ Dois-je te rappeler... Qu'il va à nouveau mourir ? Tu le sais très bien que cet amour ne sera pas éternelle Ciel, ne fais pas cette erreur ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu éprouves pour un homme comme lui et même si c'était le cas, ce ne sera que passager puisqu'il va mourir ! Alors regarde la vérité en face et cesse-

_ C'est toi qui devrai regarder la vérité en face ! Peu importe s'il va bientôt mourir... Je l'aimerai car il est le seul qui compte dans mon cœur et je sais qu'il m'aimera après la mort ! De toute façon, je le rejoindrai dans le royaume de mort puisque je vais mourir aussi ! Comme tout les humains alors tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer et de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui ! Je ne veux pas et je ne pourrai supporter cela ! Tu dois savoir ça toi aussi non ?

_ Ciel... Cet homme... Est un meurtrier, tu connais son passé je suppose alors comment peux-tu rester avec un être comme lui ?

Alors finalement... Vincent pensait comme les autres, j'aurai dû m'en douter mais je ressens malgré tout cette douleur dans mon cœur. Je suppose qu'il devait me haïr ou bien se servir de moi dès qu'on s'est rencontré pourtant c'est si douloureux quand je pense que tout les moments passés ensemble ne sont que mensonges.

_ Certes, il a tué nombres et nombres de gens, il en a même tué devant moi... Mais il a toujours regretté ces actes ! ! ! Je le sais mieux que quiconque, je sais qu'il souffre à chaque fois ! Après tout, nous sommes deux être à parts alors il est tout à fait normal que je le comprenne et que je compatisse. Mais malgré ce passé, il a un cœur pur... Bien plus pur que le tien ! Toi qui n'a pas hésité à te servir de lui pour faire remonter l'estime des Phantomhive !Voila pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer, il le savait depuis le début et... Il n'a pas hésité à t'aider... Mais toi... TOI ! TU N'AS PAS HÉSITÉ Á PROFITER DE SA GENTILLESSE !

Vincent serre le poing, ne me dîtes pas qu'il va... Frapper son fils ici et maintenant ? Non, je ne permettrais pas ça, mais il se retient et prends Ciel par le bras avant de l'amener de force vers la sortie de la chambre.

_ On rentre tout de suite à la maison, Rachel viens chercher ton fils avant que ma main ne s'abatte sur lui !, ordonne sévèrement Vincent alors que sa femme venait d'apparaître devant l'entrée.

Il y avait Rachel ? Je ne le savais pas... Elle semble plus choquée par la scène qui vient de se dérouler que par la nouvelle, elle me lance un regard désolé et serre son enfant dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dehors bien qu'il tente de rester. Après quelques minutes, elle parvient à le calmer et à l'emmener dehors, je peux voir Ciel m'adresser un regard attristé avant de disparaître dans le long couloir sombre. Nous sommes à présent seul dans cette chambre, Vincent et moi, je ne sais ce qui va m'arriver mais je peux sentir de la rancœur dans son cœur. Il ne me pardonnera jamais pour lui avoir caché une telle chose, je le savais mais j'ai pris malgré tout ce risque, alors j'assumerai comme il se doit.

_ Mr Vincent..., commencé-je alors qu'il me lance un regard noir.

_ Sebastian, c'est un ordre. Je ne t'autorise plus à t'approcher de mon fils, ni même à le voir, notre relation ne se limitera plus qu'au professionnel et je ne veux plus que tu prennes contact avec moi de manière direct ! Sache que je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour m'avoir trahi.

Il part sans même me jeter un regard et claque la porte. Sans le vouloir je m'écroule, je ne sais plus quoi penser, c'est le vide en moi... Je viens de perdre l'être qui m'est le plus chère et un précieux ami, comment a-t-on pu en arriver à là ? Pourquoi suis-je donc si faible ?Je ne peux m'empêcher de me haïr pour avoir osé aimer cet enfant en cet instant si douloureux...

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'est écoulé et je n'ai pas arrêter de harceler la famille Phantomhive d'appels mais à chaque fois que j'ouvrai la bouche, Mr Vincent me raccrochait au nez. J'ai envie d'entendre la voix de Ciel, de sentir sa chaleur auprès de moi, que tout redevienne comme avant. Je me demande comment il va, est-ce que Vincent l'a gravement punis ? Pleure-t-il en ce moment ? C'est si douloureux lorsqu'on ne peut savoir ce qui se passe quand votre amour a de graves problèmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire en ce moment ? Et où est-il ? Dans sa chambre ? Je soupire de frustration et je ne peux m'empêcher de donner un puissant coup dans la table, je dois l'avouer, j'en veux un peu à Vincent et pour la première fois en plus. Je comprends parfaitement ces sentiments et qu'il veuille ne pas me parler, mais il pourrait au moins laisser sa femme répondre... Et puis franchement, en quoi est-ce si horrible d'aimer un homme ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait à ce point-là homophobe et qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi froid avec moi malgré les nombreuses années que nous avons passé. Je pose ma front contre la table, j'ai froid... Mon corps me fait atrocement mal, la source pour animer mon corps, c'est notre amour et j'ai l'impression que cette force s'affaiblit. Je souffre tellement, ce froid qui fige peu à peu mon cœur est en train de me tuer, j'ai envie de prendre Ciel dans mes bras, de le revoir sourire, de l'entendre appeler mon prénom. Il me manque tellement que ça en devient presque insupportable. Je ne veux pas le perdre, je sais que je vais déjà le perdre dès que je mourrai alors je veux préserver ces moments, je veux qu'il soit à mes côtés jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.<p>

* * *

><p>J'entends la porte légèrement grincer, sûrement mes domestiques qui s'inquiètent encore pour moi. C'est vrai que je suis à peine sorti et quand je décide de me montrer, c'est pour afficher une mine complètement désespérée, c'est donc normal qu'il s'inquiètent pour moi. Ça me touche mais cela ne m'aide pas à trouver un moyen de retrouver Ciel et d'apaiser la haine de Vincent. Je soupire avant de lever ma tête et d'appeler une nouvelle fois la famille, toujours aucune réponse, ce silence est plus que frustrant... Je pense que je vais devoir aller directement leurs voir mais ce serait désobéir à mon patron, est-ce que j'en serai capable ? Je me le demande mais pour le moment, c'est Ciel qui m'importe alors... Je vais y aller, même si cela revient à défier Mr Vincent. Je me lève brusquement de ma chaise et prends ma veste, direction: La maison des Phantomhives.<p>

Il neige aujourd'hui, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Ciel d'ailleurs, je me demande qu'est-ce que je pourrai lui offrir cette année... J'y penserai un peu plus tard, pour l'instant, il faut que je réfléchisse à un moyen d'entrer sans que Vincent puisse me voir. Chose qui est sûrement impossible, même pour moi, et surtout il va porter plainte contre moi pour viol sur mineur, pédophilie et infraction à domicile. Je soupire, la porte d'entrée ne m'a jamais parût aussi froide, bon qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Si je sonne et qu'il me voit, je vais me prendre une magnifique claque et je ne sais même comment Rachel va réagir si elle me voit et cela m'étonnerai fort que ce soit Ciel donc... Ah, j'ai du mal à réfléchir à cause du froid !Je tourne la tête, le jardin... Maintenant que j'y pense, la chambre de Ciel donne la vue sur le jardin et ses fenêtres sont en réalité des portes-fenêtres vitrées... Je souri il semblerait qu'on veuille bien me donner un peu de chance cette fois. Je traverse rapidement le jardin sans prêter attention au traces que je pourrai laisser derrière moi, je parviens enfin à voir la vitre de Ciel, je me rapproche rapidement et parvient à voir la petite chambre. Ciel est dans le lit, en boule tandis que sa chambre est dans le désordre complet, sûrement parce qu'il a dû se disputer avec son père dans la chambre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir cette douleur dans le cœur, je n'aime vraiment pas Ciel ainsi.

Je souffle sur la vitre, créant ainsi de la buée, j'écris assez gros avec mes doigts sur la buée:

_**Ciel, reste silencieux et ouvre moi s'il te plaît !**_

Je toque sur la vitre, il lève la tête et me regarde surpris. Je lui montre vivement le mot, il lit rapidement avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de la tête. Je soupire de soulagement tandis qu'il se lève pour m'ouvrir rapidement la fenêtre, il grelotte sûrement à cause du froid, j'ai moi-même aussi froid, je peux voir une couche de neige sur mes épaules mais peu importe. Dès qu'il ouvre la fenêtre, je le prends dans mes bras, je suis tellement heureux et soulagé... Qu'il soit là, qu'il aille bien et qu'il accepte de me revoir.

_ … Tu vas bien ?, finis-je par demander en le serrant encore plus fort dans mes bras.

_ Je vais bien Sebastian... Tu... M'as tellement manqué..., répond-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

C'est agréable, le froid se remplace peu à peu par sa douce chaleur... Cela me réconforte, je me sens mieux, j'ai l'impression d'être plus vivant avec lui, je l'aime tellement. Je le regarde, il a encore quelques larmes sur les joues alors qu'il a les yeux rouges, il a dû pleurer pendant cette séparation, ça me brise le cœur... Je l'embrasse tendrement, il s'accroche désespérément à ma veste, il a peur, il est effrayé de qu'il va arrivé, je ne peux le lui reprocher... Moi aussi j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir le voir. Je le sens pleurer durant ce baiser, je me sépare pour le laisser respirer alors que de la buée s'échappe de notre bouche, je me sens mal pour lui, de devoir le faire encore souffrir.

_ Ne t'en va pas Sebastian... Ne me laisse pas encore seul, s'il te plaît..., murmure-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Cette demande me brise le cœur, je ne peux rester, nous le savons parfaitement et je sais qu'il souffre de cette solitude, autant que moi... Je ne veux pas lui refuser cela mais je suis obligé, si Mr Vincent nous voit, il va m'ordonner de mettre fin à cette relation et je ne veux pas, non je ne pourrai pas. Je le regarde tristement, il comprend et détourne son regard pour ne plus me faire face, c'est si douloureux et je ne peux rien y faire, pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je donc si faible ?

_ Ciel... Je reviendrai te voir promis... Alors sois patient d'accord ?, dis-je simplement en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il fronce des sourcils mais acquiesce de la tête avec un regard triste, je l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, il serre mon vêtement encore plus fort, j'entends des pas se rapprocher. Il faut que je m'en aille rapidement même si cela me brise le cœur de l'abandonner à nouveau.

_ … Je dois y aller, _mon amour_, mais je reviendrai promis, dis-je entre deux baisers avant de me détacher de son étreinte.

Il me regarde tristement, je pars sans un mot mais cela me blesse gravement. Il referme la fenêtre, je lui adresse un dernier sourire, il en fait de même et je m'en vais rapidement, je ne veux pas que cela devienne encore plus difficile de se séparer. Je pars sous la neige tombant, j'ai tellement froid depuis que j'ai pu goûter à sa chaleur. Je remonte mon écharpe, rien à faire, sa chaleur est la seule qui puisse me réconforter et animer mon cœur en cette saison.

_**La neige ne m'a jamais paru aussi froide depuis que tu n'es plus à mes côtés**_


	67. Chapter 67

_Special Chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 23)_

Comme promis, je suis revenu voir Ciel un bon nombre pendant l'absence de ses parents, j'ai appris qu'il tenait aussi un journal intime. Il est adorable et je suis heureux de pouvoir revoir ce sourire, ces petits moments entre nous. Cependant, je suis rongé par les remords et la tristesse, Ciel ne sera plus jamais à mes côtés et ceci me détruit petit à petit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, du moins, je l'espère. Je me sens faible mais c'est la première fois, que je me sens tellement... Désemparé, sans lui, je ne peux rien faire, c'est si douloureux. Je tousse, il faut que je pense à autre chose, je me lève de mon lit. Aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai voir Ciel, j'ai énormément de travail à rattraper en une seule journée, je ne voudrai pas que Mr Vincent m'en veuille encore plus, déjà qu'il ne veut même plus me voir, je ne préfère pas prendre le risque... Je sors rapidement de cette chambre vide et me dirige vers mon bureau dans les couloirs silencieux, c'est assez rare et assez blessant. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être seul, c'est triste à dire mais c'est la vérité... Pitoyable. Mais passons, j'arrive dans mon bureau avec toute la paperasse, je sens que je vais m'ennuyer. Je me demande ce que fait Ciel... J'aimerai le voir et le toucher, ressentir à nouveau sa chaleur dans mes bras. Il me manque tellement, cet amour pour lui... Est vraiment douloureux quand je me sens tellement loin de lui.

* * *

><p>Je crois que ça doit faire au moins 5h que je suis sur tout ces papiers et cela m'exaspère réellement que je commence à avoir des migraines. Plus j'essaie de réfléchir et plus je pense à Ciel, je soupire, je m'exaspère moi-même... Bon faisons une pause, ça ne me fera pas de mal. Je repose ma tête contre le dossier de ma chaise, je ferme lentement les yeux quand la sonnette retentit. Je suis surpris, qui peut venir à cette heure ? Je me dépêche d'aller ouvrir la porte en sentant une certaine crainte, allez savoir pourquoi...<p>

Lorsque je découvre la personne derrière cette porte, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux...

_ M-M-Mme Rachel ?, demandé-je extrêmement surpris.

_ Bonjour Sebastian, je suis désolée de venir ainsi à l'improviste..., me dit-elle avec un regard doux mais mélancolique.

Je me tais quelques secondes avant de sentir Ciel me prendre dans ses bras, je suis extrêmement surpris, je ne pensais pas revoir Ciel aujourd'hui... même si cela me surprends, je le prends moi-même dans mes bras avec un soupir de soulagement, c'est si agréable de l'avoir ici et maintenant.

Je lève mon regard vers Rachel qui me sourit tendrement, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieux qu'il soit à nouveau là, avec sa mère, est-ce que Mr Vincent est ici ?

_ Mme Rachel...

_ J'aimerai que tu prennes soin de mon petit bout de choux !

_ P-Pardon ?

_ Je te le confie, Sebastian... Tu as bien compris, je ne supporte plus de vous voir souffrir tout les deux, je ne veux plus que Ciel soit triste à cause de l'égoïsme de son père alors s'il te plaît... Prends soin de lui, jusqu'à ce que je parviens à convaincre Vincent de se calmer et d'accepter cela !

_ Mais... Mme Rachel, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Vincent peut se comporter comme un vrai gamin quand il veut... Mais je veux qu'il cesse de croire en ses peurs, je veux qu'il arrête de se voiler la face, je veux qu'il soit quelqu'un qui puisse au moins vous comprendre !Alors, je t'en pris laisse moi faire, je saurai lui remettre en place !

_ …, je reste bouche-bée à ce que je viens d'entendre.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Sebastian, tout ira bien ! Alors prends bien soin de Ciel d'accord ?

Je regarde Ciel qui me lance un regard suppliant, puis je regarde le regard sérieux de Mme Rachel, c'est la première fois que je la vois ainsi. Je pèse le pour avec le contre, cela me paraît bien mais si elle a des problèmes après... Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle porte tout le chapeau, ce n'est pas digne de moi mais elle semble si déterminée. Je soupire intérieurement.

_ T-Très bien, mais s'il vous plaît, ne faite rien de bien imprudent..., dis-je en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

Je la vois sourire de soulagement avant de me caresser doucement la joue de manière affectueuse.

_ Merci Sebastian, merci pour tout... Au revoir Ciel, prends bien soin de toi d'accord ?

_ Oui maman ! Merci beaucoup !

Elle ricane avant de partir avec un regard doux, je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute si elle est dans ce pétrin. Je sens Ciel tirer sur ma chemise, je suis légèrement surpris Je suis tellement heureux que Mme Rachel soit aussi compréhensible, je ne la remercier jamais assez... Je me retourne et vois Ciel qui me souris tendrement... Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre ce sourire en le prenant dans mes bras... Je suis si heureux !... Je ne peux croire qu'il soit là, qu'il soit dans mes bras, je me sens tellement soulagé de l'avoir auprès de moi ! J'espère que tout se passera bien pour Rachel; j'espère qu'un jour Mr Vincent comprendra et qu'il me pardonnera... Je ne veux plus les faire souffrir... Je veux au moins voir le sourire de cette famille qui a toujours su combler mon cœur sans vie... Je le désire tellement, j'espère vraiment qu'il me pardonneront pour le mal que je leurs ai causé... Je l'espère tellement !

**Quand on sait faire preuve de patience et de compassion, on est souvent récompensé !**


	68. Chapter 68

Salut tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes fête à vous tous ! ^^

**toroko-sama:** Eh oui ! Tout s'arrange finalement ! XD Ah la la XD Je sens qu'avec la nouvelle année qui arrive, tu ne vas pas changer XD Devient encore plus perverse hin ? %D #SBARF# Bref... Vincent ben... C'est Vincent lol ! Oui ce chapitre était très court même... Mais j'avais pas trop le temps et j'ai tapé comme j'ai pu -' désolé ! Pour le yaoi, faut voir, il faut que je tape XD

**Sasuka Uchiwa****:** De rien ! J'essaye de taper vite ! XD Je sens que tu l'aime pas trop mon petit Vincent... lol

* * *

><p><em><span>Special chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (part 24)<span>_

Une semaine s'est écoulée et rien... Pas même un appel de Mr Vincent... Je me demande s'il a accepté la situation, même si c'est peu probable, j'aimerai au moins y croire. J'espère que Mme Rachel va bien et que son mari saura faire preuve de compréhension pour nous. Je n'ai plus envie de laisser mon amour seul, de le faire pleurer, je n'ai plus envie de le faire souffrir, je veux le protéger et lui épargner tout souffrance... Mon âme le désire tellement que c'en est presque douloureux mais je sais que j'en suis au moins capable.

Je me sens bien avec Ciel mais je trouve le silence de mon employeur bien étrange. Je me demande s'il est triste de voir que sa femme l'a trahi... Quel question ! Bien sûr qu'il doit l'être, après tout c'est sa femme qui a pris cette initiative... Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir tout ôté. Est-ce qu'un jour j'obtiendrai son pardon ? Je me le demande...

Je lève mes yeux de la paperasse et vois Ciel endormi. Il est vraiment attachant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire mais je pense sincèrement que je devrai aller m'excuser auprès de Vincent. Je pense profiter de ce moment de répit pour rendre une petite visite à la demeure Phantomhive.

* * *

><p>Je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir difficilement. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me rejeter ou que j'arrive à un mauvais moment. Je sonne une première fois, personne n'ouvre, je sonne une seconde fois, toujours aucune réponse. Je soupire avant de me retourner pour partir quand j'entends la porte grincer légèrement. Je me retourne rapidement avant de voir Mr Vincent, surpris, je parviens plus à respirer tellement je suis inquiet... Que va-t-il m'arriver ?<p>

_ Sebastian ?, demande mon employeur avec une certaine crainte.

_ Oui monsieur...

Le silence devient subitement lourd, je ne parviens même pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux, j'ai bien trop peur de voir de la haine et du dégoût dans son regard. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû venir venir le voir finalement... Je parviens à entendre un soupir, je lève mes yeux et vois Vincent se frotter les temps de son front, maintenant que je le regarde de plus près, il semble en effet exténuer.

_ Bon je ne vais pas te laisser planter-là... Entre, je t'en pris, dis-t-il en se décalant pour me laisser entrer.

Je suis surpris dans un premier temps, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une réaction aussi... Accueillante. Je me ressaisis rapidement et me dépêche de rentrer, avec des remerciements avant qu'il ne soit contrarié.

* * *

><p>Je me sens extrêmement gêné... Nous sommes dans le salon, Vincent boit son thé tranquillement avec Mme Rachel alors que moi je suis tellement crispé que je n'arrive plus à bouger d'un centimètre.<p>

_ Eh bien... Si je m'attendais à te revoir, commença mon employeur avec une voix glaciale.

Je me fige tout de suite en entendant ses mots. Mon cœur bat tellement tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Peut-être même qu'ils entendent mes propres battements de cœur.

_ Vincent cesse d'intimider Sebastian ! Et toi Sebastian, ne sois pas aussi stressé ! Dis quelque chose voyons !, s'écria Mme Rachel en me pointant du doigt.

Vincent pose sa tasse sur la table avec mouvement vif et aussi irrité. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Mme Rachel me fait un simple clin d'œil, je dois le prendre comment ? Cela ne m'aide en rien ce genre de chose. Le soupir bruyant de l'homme en face de moi me fait sortir de ma transe. Je m'apprête à le regarder quand je reçois quelque chose en plein figure. Je suis stupéfiais par ce projectile, on dirait un cadeau emballé.

_ Un cadeau pour présenter mes plus sincères excuses.

Je prends le paquet en main et regarde avec grande surprise les deux parents. Mr Vincent semble tellement gêné qu'il en rougit tandis que Rachel ricane discrètement. Est-ce que c'est vraiment pour moi ?

_ Je m'excuse de t'avoir mal jugé et de t'avoir blessé... Je sais que ça a dû être difficile de supporter une telle situation. Je ne voulais pas... Réagir ainsi, je ne sais ce qui m'a pris.

Je ne peux me sentir qu'ému, le poids dans mon cœur s'est évanoui, je me sens tellement heureux.

_ Est-ce que cela veut dire... Que vous acceptez notre relation Mr Vincent ?

_ … pour être sincère, j'ai encore du mal à accepter... mais si je prends un peu de recul, il est vrai que Ciel m'en a parlé de ses sentiments envers toi.

C'est la surprise totale, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris, tout comme Rachel qui semble ne pas être au courant de cette nouvelle. Vincent nous fixe étrangement, en fait je sais comment prendre en compte cette histoire... Si c'est la vérité, pourquoi a-t-il donc réagi ainsi ? Et puis... Qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dit réellement ? Tout cela me laisse perplexe, comment se fait-il que Vincent ait été aussi contrarié envers moi s'il savait pertinemment que son fils l'aimait et que forcément j'allais moi aussi tomber amoureux de lui... C'est assez étrange maintenant, il est vrai qu'en temps normal, mon patron n'aurait pas réagi aussi violemment si il savait déjà l'histoire.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dis Vincent ? Et qu'avez-vous donc parlé ?, demanda Rachel en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Eh bien... J'aurai voulu t'en parlé mais Ciel ne voulait pas que tu le sache, par peur que je prenne ton parti. Il voulait d'abord que je suis au courant et qu'il ne soit pas surpris s'il lui arrivait quelque chose avec Sebastian..., la fin de sa phrase fut formuler de manière très lente, comme si Vincent venait de s'en rendre compte.

_ Mais alors... Pourquoi as-tu réagis ainsi si tu savais ses sentiments et qu'ils allaient faire «des choses» ?, insista avec perplexité sa jeune femme.

Il la regarda, lui même surpris, alors qu'il tenta de se souvenir de ce moment.

_ Je... Je ne le sais pas. J'avais pourtant promis à Ciel que cela me convenait, bien que pendant une heure j'étais contre, et que je ne ferai rien... Je serai toujours d'accord avec son acte. Mais maintenant que tu le dis... Je ne comprends pas... Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai réagi avec autant d'agressivité envers Sebastian alors que je lui ai dis que tout allait bien et que j'étais d'accord pour qu'il soient ensemble, il fronce des sourcils alors qu'il continuait à trouver une raison à cet étrange comportement.

Je suis d'accord avec Mr Vincent, ce comportement était étrange, s'il savait et qu'il était d'accord. Il n'aurait pas réagis ainsi, il m'aurait certes posé des questions sur la situation mais il m'aurait pas frapper ou il ne se serrait pas énervé à ce point... Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui a pu le changer radicalement ? Je soupire, ceci est assez complexe comme histoire...

_ B-Bon ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Tant que tout reviens comme avant ça devrait aller n'est-ce pas ?, s'écria Rachel avec un large sourire.

Le doute pèse toujours sur mon cœur mais je veux pour l'instant profiter de ce moment avec que tout cela ne disparaisse.

_ Vous avez raison Mme Rachel, je suis malgré tout heureux que Mr Vincent me pardonne, dis-je en toute franchise.

Mr Vincent nous regarde avant d'aborder un doux sourire.

_ Bon retour parmi nous Sebastian, déclare Vincent en me serrant la main.

* * *

><p>Je regarde le cadeau de Mr Vincent dans mon bureau, puisque Ciel dort encore je vais le laisser tranquille, une photo de famille, celle qu'on avait fait la dernière fois. Je ricane, cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Je me lève de ma siège et me dirige vers la fenêtre, il neige dehors, c'est vrai, bientôt Noël... Je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir offrir cette année à Ciel, déjà que je n'ai rien pu lui offrir pour son anniversaire, je me sens extrêmement mal. Peut-être voudra-t-il qu'on reste en «famille» ou bien qu'on soit en tête à tête. Je ne le sais guère, je me demande s'il est vraiment heureux d'être avec moi. J'ai l'impression d'être une nuisance pour tout le monde, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû... Revenir en ce monde, après tout je vais à nouveaux mourir... Et sûrement blessé les autres, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais laisser les choses ainsi. Je pose mon front contre la vitre glaciale, <em><strong>je me demande si je mérite vraiment d'être aimé... <strong>_

_On se détend alors qu'on va bientôt mourir Michaelis ?_

Je me fige en entendant une telle réplique, je reconnais cette voix. Je me retourne et fais face à celui qui m'a aidé à revivre. Je peux voir un sourire arrogant de Claude, je me demande ce qu'il veut maintenant alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps. Vu son regard, cela ne m'annonce rien de bon...

_ Que me vaut cette visite Claude ?, demandé-je en sentant ma crainte s'accentuer.

_ Je trouve que tu te relâches beaucoup ces derniers temps... Je te rappelle que ton temps est compté et que ton cœur ne fait que s'alourdir. N'essaie surtout pas de nier, ce corps c'est moi qui l'ai eu, alors je peux parfaitement voir tes tourments !

Je déglutis difficilement, c'est vrai que j'ai été pris dans pas mal de tourments ces derniers temps. Mais je sais que je peux malgré tout trouver la paix avant que mon heure sonne, du moins je l'espère.

_ Oui, tu n'as pas tord mais de toute façon cela m'est égal puisqu'au fond je suis vivant, rétorqué-je avec un air arrogant.

Il écarquilla légèrement des yeux, je pouvais pour une fois lire la surprise sur son visage.

_ Comment ça ? «Vivant» ?

_ Oui, je suis vivant. Peut-être que je suis même devenu humain. Non ce n'est pas peut-être, j'en suis sûr, je suis un humain.

Il fronça des sourcils, sentant sûrement la colère monter en lui. Je n'ai pas peur, oui, je suis un humain. Si je peux ressentir autant de chose, je suis sûr et certain que je suis un humain ! C'est obligé !

_ Pfff... Quel arrogant !Tu n'es pas un humain, tu es seulement une âme égarée qui a gagnée un corps pour trouvé une paix. Tu n'as rien d'un humain.

_ J'en suis un et je le resterai jusqu'à la fin ! Je pourrai peut-être même dépasser mes limites et vivre aussi longtemps qu'_il_ vivra.

_ … Tu tiens donc à me provoquer ? Tu désires donc nous défier Michealis ?

_ … Oui, dis-je simplement avec un regard sérieux.

_ Je vois... Alors prépare toi à regretter amèrement ce que tu viens de dire, tu auras beau essayer de te croire humain, tu restes faible et éphémère. Tu mourras au moment voulu, c'est tout.

Et sur ces mots, Claude disparu dans la pénombre. Je suis capable de le vaincre et me dépasser, j'en suis absolument certain ! Il n'y aura rien qui pourra me faire changer d'avis, je peux être fort.

_**Il est temps pour moi de me battre si je veux rester tel que je suis**_


	69. Chapter 69

__Special chapter: The past of Sebastian and Ciel (final)__

Aujourd'hui est Noël, -c'est étrange, il neige pas, il pleut- Ciel a dû retourner chez lui, après tout ils se sont réconciliés son père et lui, je ne pouvais pas lui priver de manquer un événement familiale. Mais il va bientôt revenir. J'ai aussi donné congé à mes trois domestiques, ils doivent sûrement s'amuser en famille. Je suis en fait le seul... Je n'aime pas noël en fait, je n'ai jamais eu de cadeau quand j'étais jeune, seulement des coups et des injures. C'est pour cela que je détestais cette fête, ce que je voulais simplement, c'était d'être sauvé mais c'est trop tard pour regretter et puis ce n'est pas comme si ce noël était le même qu'avant, oui bien au contraire. Je suis avec Ciel maintenant et cela suffit simplement à mon bonheur. Je suis heureux, tellement heureux maintenant.

__...Plus pour très longtemps...__

J'écarquille des yeux, j'aurai juré entendre quelque chose. Peut-être est-ce mon imagination...

_ Je suis rentré !, cria subitement Ciel en un claquement de porte.

Je souris et m'apprête à me lever quand j'ai soudainement mal au cœur, je n'arrive même pas à bouger tellement c'est douloureux. Non, il n'y a pas seulement la douleur, j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps est paralysé. C'est étrange, j'ai comme la sensation que ma conscience se fait écraser par quelque chose de puissant, tout comme les sentiments de mon cœur, qu'est-ce... Qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tout cela ? J'ai l'impression... De devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Bonsoir Sebastian ! J'ai essayé de revenir aussi vite que possible ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ …

_ … Sebastian ?

Il me regarde, je sens son regard sur moi mais j'ai l'impression... De ne plus avoir le contrôle sur moi. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de le réconforter ? Quelle est cette force si puissante qui m'empêche de pouvoir parler correctement à Ciel ?

_ … Tout va bien ?, demande gentiment mon amant avec inquiétude.

_ Je... J'en ai plus qu'assez, «dis-je froidement.»

_ … Hein ?

_ J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce petit jeu.

__Non...__

_ Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sebastian ?

_ Pff... Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je n'éprouve rien, j'ai seulement voulu m'amuser !

__Non ! ! C'est faux ! ! !__

_ De-De quoi est-ce que... Tu parles ?, s'inquiéta le jeune Ciel avec un air affolé.

_ Ah la la la... Tu es beaucoup trop crédule Ciel... Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, j'ai simplement voulu m'amuser ! Tu n'es rien pour moi !

__Cessez cela ! Ce n'est pas vrai... Je l'aime plus que tout au monde!__

_ Que... !

_ Il faut vraiment être bête pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme moi ! Comment pourrais-je aimer un homme ? Tu es vraiment stupide, Ciel ! C'est pour cela que je t'ai toujours haïe !

__C'EST FAUX ! ! ! ! ! ! ! NON ! CIEL ! CROIS MOI JE T'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT ! ! !__

Je peux voir ces larmes couler lentement sur ses joues, non ce n'est pas vrai... Je ne veux pas lui dire cela, tout ceci n'est que mensonge ! Ciel ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, non ne croit pas à tout ces mensonges, je n'ai jamais pensé cela ! Qu'on m'arrête, ce n'est pas moi ! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'écrase... Ciel... !

_ S... Sebastian..., marmonne le petit garçon en larmes.

_ Ah et au fait Ciel... Joyeux Noël !, je sentis mon visage former un rictus mesquin.

Il éclata en sanglot et couru rapidement hors de la maison. Je ne parviens toujours pas à bouger au bout de quelque minutes, l'emprise sur moi m'écrase encore, je e sens tellement mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle disparaît enfin, je m'écroule en sentant la libération, j'ai encore mal au cœur. Je parviens finalement à reprendre mon souffle et à sortir rapidement de la maison.

Il ne doit pas courir trop vite vu son état et la pluie. Je cours le plus rapidement possible, j'évite les passants qui sont effrayés par ma vitesse, Ciel... Je ne veux pas cela, il faut que je me dépêche de le rattraper pour pouvoir m'excuser, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu dire de telles atrocités, non ma conscience s'est fait elle-même écrasée mais jamais je n'aurai voulu lui diredrffdf ça. Au bout de quelques instants, je parviens enfin à voir Ciel et à l'appeler, cependant il continu à fait la sourde oreille. Je le vois tourner au passage piéton, tss... Le feu est rouge. Quand soudain, je vois un camion le heurter, je vois la scène comme au ralenti, le corps de Ciel tomber à terre alors que le camion avance pour l'écraser. J'entends Ciel hurler, je le vois se débattre et pleurer. Mon cœur se serre, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Ciel... Non... il ne peut pas... Mourir... Je suis anéantis, je le vois pleurer, se vider lentement de son sang et je sais... que je ne peut rien faire pour le sauver. C'est donc son châtiment. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Ciel qui en subisse les conséquences... Pourquoi ? Je secoue ma tête, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je cours jusqu'à Ciel, je le vois presque mort, ces yeux perdent peu à peu la vivacité de la vie... Non... Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, sans le vouloir je laisse couler mes larmes alors que Ciel tentait sûrement de me réconforter, j'ai mal, j'ai atrocement mal. C'est tellement horrible d'être si faible à cet instant. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur lui ?

_ Ciel... Ne meurt pas, je t'en supplies !, crié-je dans le désespoir.

Il ferme doucement les yeux, je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine, son cœur bat de moins en moins vite, je commence à perdre mon sang-froid, je ne veux pas... Qu'il meurt. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur que maintenant, que dois-je faire pour qu'il soit vivant ?

Parmi les brouhahas de la foule et de la pluie, j'entends la porte grincer, elle vient du camion. J'écarquille des yeux en voyant la personne descendre du véhicule, Mr Vincent. Je sens la haine bouillir en moi, je ne me suis jamais senti haineux envers cet homme, jamais, mais cette fois je ne peux comprendre ! Il a essayé de tuer son propre fils ! Alors qu'il m'avait dit que tout allait bien et qu'il acceptait la situation ! Alors pourquoi a-t-il cherché à le tuer ? Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi... Mr Vincent... ? Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ?, hurlé-je à pleins poumons alors que je le vois surpris.

Il ne me répond pas, il semble lui même surpris, comme s'il s'attendait pas à que ce soit son propre fils qui soit sous son camion. Je serre les dents, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici à la fin ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait l'innocent ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps me fait-il tellement souffrir ? Pourquoi mon monde s'effondre-t-il de cette manière ?

Sous les nombreux bruits de la foule où je n'entends que le bruit de l'averse, je hurle laissant ressentir le désarrois et la douleur auprès de toutes les personnes présentes alors que les sons d'une ambulance parvient à mes oreilles, signe qu'ils arrivent pour voir le désastre.

Nous sommes dans la salle d'attente, c'est la pire angoisse qui ait pu m'arriver... Comment est-ce possible ? Il ne peut pas mourir n'est-ce pas ? Mr Vincent est à mes côtés, il ne dit rien mais je sens que lui aussi est tout aussi anxieux. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu faire une telle chose, je me sens tellement mal, sûrement parce que Ciel est mal et que son amour pour moi a fortement diminué, c'est extrêmement douloureux, voir trop douloureux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine la force de rester éveillé. Je grince des dents, pourquoi est-ce Ciel qui a du s'en prendre autant ? Lui qui n'avait rien fait dans cette histoire... Je... Je...

_ Mr. Phantomhive ?, appelle soudainement une infirmière.

Mr Vincent se lève rapidement et va voir la jeune, l'angoisse est à son comble dans mon cœur, je le suis de près. La jeune infirmière semble surprise de ma venue et semble vouloir m'écarter mais Vincent l'en empêche en posant sa main sur moi.

_ Il est le parrain de mon fils, il a tout à fait le droit de suivre cette conversation, sa voix reste forte et j'en suis étonné.

_ B-Bien dans ce cas... Je vais vous expliquer la situation à tout les deux.

_ Mademoiselle, va-t-il s'en sortir ?, demandé-je alors que mon corps tremble.

_ Nous avons effectuer une opération délicate sur ce jeune enfant, mais il va s'en sortir, avec sûrement quelques séquelles, mais il va s'en sortir, dit-elle en nous regardant avec attention.

Nous soupirons tout les deux de soulagement, j'ai l'impression qu'un poids dans mon cœur vient de s'effondrer.

_ Cependant...

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre à nouveau, pourquoi prend-elle cette air chagriné ?

_ Cependant ?, répéta mon employeur avec une légère hésitation.

_ Eh bien... Il est en ce moment dans le coma...

_ Dans le... Coma ?

_ Oui, il a sûrement dû subir un fort traumatisme avant l'accident, nous supposons un choc émotionnel... Nous ne pouvons rien vous promettre mais il se peut qu'il ne se réveille plus...

J'enfonce mes ongles dans ma paumes jusqu'à en saigner, c'est aussi de ma faute, je le savais mais... Pourquoi m'a-t-on obligé à lui parler ainsi ?... Je soupire, ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre pour l'instant. Après tout, il peut tout aussi bien se réveiller, enfin je l'espère.

_ Peut-on le voir maintenant ?, finis-je par dire en sentant la haine et la tristesse dans mon cœur.

_ Oui, bien sûr, je vais vous guider à sa chambre, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Son visage semble paisible, serein... Je suis vraiment désolé Ciel, je ne voulais pas que tout cela arrive, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres à ce point. Je prends sa main et la serre doucement, tellement qu'on pourrait croire que sa main n'est faite que de verre, sa chaleur sous mes doigts me réconfortent. Cependant, je ne pourrai peut-être ne plus jamais revoir ton sourire, je ne pourrai... Je suis dévasté, j'ai tellement mal que je me demande encore comment je fais pour tenir debout et retenir mes larmes, Ciel, tu me manques... Je l'aime tellement, tellement que c'en devient de plus en plus absurde. Oui... Je l'aime à en devenir fou.

Je lève mon regard du visage de Ciel pour voir celui de celui Vincent qui semble aussi plein de remords et de tristesse. J'ai l'impression de voir de l'incompréhension dans son regard, est-ce qu'il aurait eu la même chose que moi ? J'aimerai lui en parler mais ma voix s'éteint, c'est beaucoup trop difficile pour moi de lui pardonner, ceci est vraiment douloureux en moi.

_**_Alors ? Mon cadeau vous a-t-il plu à vous deux ?_**_

Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter alors que je me retourne vivement pour faire face à cet archange. Je peux voir son sourire espiègle, alors c'était vraiment lui...

_ Il semblerait bien que oui d'après vos visages, ricane-t-il en se rapprochant de nous.

_ Q-Qui êtes-, demande Mr Vincent intrigué par cette présence soudaine.

_ Eh bien eh bien, ce n'est pas très gentil de votre part, Mr Vincent ! Vous me connaissez bien vous que j'ai été dans vos rêves ces derniers temps...

Je regarde Mr Vincent qui semble ne pas comprendre la situation, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Est-ce que Claude aurait prémédité ce qu'il allait se passer.

_ Claude, alors c'était toi-, remarqué-je en lui lançant un regard haineux.

_ Pfff... C'était si simple de me servir de vos ténèbres pour arriver à ce drame..., dit-il simplement avec un sourire mesquin.

_ Hein ?

_ Vincent a toujours eu peur de toi et des sentiments de son fils, il a toujours été répugné de votre relation au fond de son cœur, il m'a été simple de me servir pour vous séparer tout comme toi, Sebastian, toi qui commençait peu à peu à douter de ton amour au plus profond de ton cœur. Je n'ai fait que ressortir ce que vous deviez sentir au plus profond de votre cœur, on peut donc dire que c'est un peu de votre faute s'il est dans cet état.

Je comprends mieux maintenant... Alors tout ces comportements... C'était lui qui nous manipulait depuis le début, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?

_ Donc là, tu es en train de me punir et de me rendre réaliste... C'est ça ?, demandé-je froidement en serrant les poings.

_ Exactement, je suis sûr que tu ressens déjà les effets secondaires des doutes de Ciel sur ton corps, avoue-le tu souffres énormément ! Sans lui, tu ne peux plus vivre, tu finiras tel un mort-vivant, tu n'es pas un humain...

_..., je peux même pas répondre à cette réplique, je me mords seulement la lèvre inférieur.

_ Enfin passons, _**_et si on faisait un jeu ?_**_

Mr Vincent et moi sommes surpris, un jeu ? Pourquoi voudrait-il faire un jeu à un moment pareil ? En plus, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai bien l'impression que cet homme veut encore nous faire souffrir.

_ Un jeu ? Quel genre de jeu ?, interrogea le père avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

_ Nous avons maintenant ce petit qui est dans le coma, alors pourquoi ne pas préparer le terrain pour une confrontation ?

_ Une confrontation ?, répété-je perplexe de la situation.

_ Il me semble que Mr Vincent a encore beaucoup de mal à accepter votre situation alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour mettre un terme à ce problème ?

_ …, Vincent reste muet, ce qui veut dire qu'il est d'accord.

_ En quoi consiste le jeu ?, m'enquis-je avec détermination.

_ Hmm... L'une des deux parties doit être gagnante, je propose donc de tester votre amour.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Sebastian, je vais voir à quel point tu es déterminé et à quel point Ciel t'aime... Pour cela, je vais te donner le pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire de ce jeune homme. Lors de son réveil, il ne se rappellera pas de toi, c'est la condition. Il devra alors chercher de lui-même cette personne, s'il le désire bien sûr, à moins que tu ne sois plus rien pour lui et qu'il décide de te rejeter ! Bien sûr, personne ne devra en parler. Ceci te prouvera s'il t'aime vraiment et ceci peut tout aussi avantager Vincent qui lui pourra vous empêcher de vous revoir. Ah ! Et bien sûr, vous avez le droit d'employer tout les moyens qui vous sont possibles pour empêcher l'autre de gagner.

Je reste abasourdi, comment veut-il que j'accepte une telle chose ? Je... Je ne peux pas accepter ça... Cela revient à dire que c'est à Ciel de choisir mais étant donné qu'il se réveillera sans avoir aucun souvenir de moi, il pourrait très bien être influencé par son père et moi... Moi... Je vais revenir à la case de départ et être oublié... J'ai la gorge qui se noue, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie mais comment faire ?

_ Si je refuse le jeu ?, proposé-je avec prudence.

_ Oh rien de bien grave, tu mourras avec les remords sur le champ et ira en enfer, dit-il avec légèreté.

_ Tss...

Comme je m'en doutais, il ne me laisse pas le choix, il doit vraiment m'en vouloir pour l'avoir provoqué. Je soupire de frustration, je suppose que s'il veut que ce soit moi qui efface la mémoire de Ciel, c'est pour me punir. Mr Vincent me regarde tristement, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix et puis, tout dépendra de Ciel et je lui fais confiance, je sais que tout va bien se passer...

_ Très bien nous acceptons le «marché», accepta froidement Mr Vincent avec un visage emplie de remords.

_ Bien... Dans ce cas et si on commençait ?, continua-t-il en levant sa main vers mon visage.

Si j'ai bien compris, il va me transférer ce pouvoir et je vais être obligé de m'effacer de la mémoire de Ciel. C'est douloureux, j'ai mal, je souffre, il n'y a aucun qui puisse être assez fort pour dire à quel point cela m'attriste de faire ça. Je vais devoir à nouveau me sentir seul...

Il enlève finalement sa main, j'ai l'impression de ressentir quelque chose cogiter en moi, c'est assez étrange. Il me fait un signe de la tête pour que j'aille vers Ciel, je serre les dents et me dirige vers le jeune dormeur et le fixe attendri. Je ferme les yeux avant de poser ma tête contre la sienne. Adieu Ciel... Si tu ne revenais plus me voir, sache que je en t'en voudrai pas... Tu es le seul qui a su me reconnaître et m'aimer, tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimé à ce point, mais si tu ne désires plus me revoir, je comprendrai... Je ne t'en voudrai pas mon petit ange. Adieu Ciel et merci de m'avoir aimé du plus profond de ton cœur.

Je relève ma tête avant de lui caresser doucement la joue, ce sera sûrement la dernière fois où je pourrai te toucher ainsi. Je ressens à nouveau ce froid, je suis de nouveau seul, j'aurai voulu que t'épargner toute cette douleur.

_ Au fait, Mr Claude... Vous avez bien dis qu'on pouvait utiliser tout les moyens possible pour empêcher l'autre de gagner n'est-ce pas ?, rappelle subitement Vincent avec une voix étrange.

Je détourne mon regard de Ciel, j'ai l'impression de voir quelque chose de noir autour de Mr Vincent, je me demande si ce n'est pas Claude qui fait surgir ses ténèbres. Je déglutis difficilement, ces yeux semblent manquer de vie, il est en ce moment-même en train de se faire manipulé.

_ En effet, réponds l'archange avec un sourire amusé.

_ Dans ce cas, c'est un ordre Sebastian, tu vas t'enfermer dans le sous-sol jusqu'à nouvel ordre et tu seras enchaîné pour éviter toute fuite de ta part. Tu seras comme un prisonnier.

J'écarquille des yeux, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas me faire une chose pareille.

_ J-Je suis désolé mais... Je ne pourrais-

_ Tss tss, intervient Claude en secouant son doigt, tu ne dois pas désobéir à ton maître et puis de toute façon, tu seras obligé d'être enfermé Sebastian, ton corps va devenir si faible que tu parviendras même pas à tenir debout, étant donné que la source de ton pouvoir va faiblir... Mais si tu continus de t'obstiner, je pourrai ôté la vie de cet homme, comme... Dans un accident de voiture par exemple.

Une menace maintenant ? Mais où va le monde franchement... Je soupire de frustration, je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de perdre toutes cette famille, je préfère encore souffrir que de les perdre à tout jamais. Ce qui m'exaspère c'est que Mr Vincent se laisse facilement manipuler par ses propres ténèbres, tout porte à croire que finalement, je n'ai aucune importance dans son cœur et que notre relation le dérange vraiment...

_ … Très bien... Mais... Est-ce que je pourrai rester avec lui en tête à tête ? Juste quelques minutes...

Ils se regardent tout les deux et acquiescent de la tête. Ils partent rapidement et me laissent finalement seuls.

_Ah... Ciel... Mon amour... Tu me manques tellement, je vais me sentir si seul sans toi. Sans le vouloir, je laisse échapper quelques larmes sur tes joues, c'est le pire moment que j'ai pu ressentir de ma vie. Seulement, je ne veux plus que tu ais à revoir la mort, alors cela ne me dérange pas de disparaître. ___Pardonne-moi de t'avoir aimer... Mon Ciel___. _

_**_Depuis ce jour, j'ai attendu mon amour dans l'agonie de cette cave... Dans le seul espoir de pouvoir voir ton véritable amour..._**_


	70. Chapter 70

Salut tout le monde ! Non Je ne suis pas encore morte ! LOL Et pour me faire pardonner, voici donc le second lemon ! XD Vous en avez bavé hein mes lectrices ? %D #SBARF# Je suis si cruelle avec vous enfin bref... J'espère que ce lemon vous plaira et je voulais vous dire après ce lemon, il ne restera plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de cette fic ! TT Ah... Que de souvenirs sur cette fic XD Je sens qu'elle va me manquer... Bref, Bonne lecture à vous tous ! =)

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Oui, il fallait vraiment que je joue la sadique XD Fait pas gaffe à ce mot, j'ai oublié de l'effacer, c'est juste le mot dire XD.

**toroko-sama:** C'est sûr ! XD C'est pas de chance ça LOL !c'est pas bien de se moquer du malheur des autre #SBARF# XD Oui j'aime bien filer le sale rôle à Claude XP et pour Vincent... Ben c'est Vincent ! XD

**Bocchan-chan:** Tu sais quand t'entends ce genre de la bouche de celui que tu aimes, c'est obligé que tu doutes XD mais bon après il est vrai que Ciel n'est pas complètement sûr des sentiments de son amant... Le père Noël a toujours été une ordure XD Non je rigole lol Mais bon, c'est sûr, c'est très sympa comme cadeau de Noël ! XP C'est drôle XD Tu es la seule à penser que Vincent ne l'a pas vraiment fait exprès et tu as juste ! XD C'est franchement pas drôle LOL !#SBARF# Oui Claude je ne l'aime pas tellement alors ce rôle lui va à ravir ! XD On sent bien la haine des lectrices sur lui XD. Bah Claude reste malgré tout intelligent je pense quand il s'agit d'être très perfide XD ! Il n'est pas vraiment amusant son jeu pour vous hein %D #SBARF#

**celeste31:** C'est bien dis ça ! XD Claude reste un petit connard de démon LOL ! Oui les pauvres mais bon... En effet, c'est la fin du flach back ! Nous revenons au présent ^^

**bissenchi:** Oui Claude aime bien ajouté son grain de sel XP Ben Vincent... Comme c'est au profond de lui et qu'il a accumulé, ben... C'est pas sûr qu'il veuille réellement se battre enfin bon... On verra XD Oui retour vers le présent à présent ! Mais ils vont pas faire que dormir ces deux là XP

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 45: I love you, <span>__**_mee too_**_

__(/!\ Attention Lemon /!\) __

__(Nous voilà de retour dans le présent à présent ! Enfin vous allez me dire ! XD Je sais, j'ai pas mal tardé... Mais voilà ! Nous sommes de retour dans le présent ! On reprends donc le point de vue de Ciel ^^ Bon et comme promis, voici le deuxième lemon ! ^3^ Si cela ne plaît pas à certaine, qu'elle n'hésite pas à sauter le chapitre, je comprends parfaitement, si vous le faîtes, promis vous ne raterez pas grand chose ! Voilà bonne lecture à vous toutes ^^)__

Je me réveille doucement, j'ai l'impression de flotter. La lumière est un peu vive mais mes yeux s'habituent rapidement, je suis où ?... Je parviens à sentir l'odeur de... De Sebastian à travers ses draps. Son odeur m'est si agréable et cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas sentie... Je me blottie un peu plus contre le coussin, Sebastian... Je rouvre rapidement de mes yeux et me lève à une vitesse éclaire.

_ Sebastian !, crie-je dans la peur.

Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est à nouveau parti, je ne veux pas qu'on soit à nouveau séparé, où est-ce qu'il peut être ?

Soudain, je sens une main me serrer la main alors que ma vision se floue, j'allais de nouveau pleurer ? Je suis vraiment stupide... Mais la chaleur me réconforte aussitôt, je sens une autre main toucher ma joue doucement pour me relever la tête, je fais face alors à deux yeux rouges, je suis extrêmement surpris et mon cœur s'emballe, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois de tels yeux mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sous son charme.

_ Je suis là Ciel... Je suis là, commence une voix calme et douce.

_ Sebastian...

Il pose ma main sur sa poitrine, je ressens les battements de son cœur, ils sont rapides. Sans le vouloir je me mets à rougir, il sourit tendrement, cela me fait encore plus rougir, il pose lentement sa tête contre la mienne. Je dévie mon regard, je suis trop gêné par le sien, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur battre encore plus rapidement que le sien. Il tente de se rapprocher de mes lèvres, cependant il arrête juste au moment où on se les effleurent, son souffle pénètre lentement dans ma bouche, cette fois encore mon être entier s'emballe, c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me perturbe à ce point ? Il ne s'approche pas plus, je suis sûr qu'il est fait exprès, comme s'il demandait mon accord, je ferme simplement les yeux et me rapproche légèrement de lui.

Ah... Je sens enfin ces lèvres douces et chaudes, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Il se détache rapidement de moi, je parviens à peine à respirer tellement j'étais absorber par ces baisers mais à peine eu-je le temps de rouvrir légèrement les yeux que tu reprends déjà possession de mes lèvres, plus durement, je referme à nouveau mes yeux, ta chaleur m'enivre. J'ai envie de plus, je veux qu'il m'arrache tout, je veux qu'il soit auprès de moi et ceux pour toujours. Il ne se détache pas de mes lèvres, je me sens subitement brûlant, je ne sais pourquoi... Il se rapproche lentement de moi, je sens la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, il me pousse gentiment jusqu'à ce que je sois de nouveau allonger. Il se détache finalement de moi, son regard est si doux et attentionné que je me met à rougir de nouveau, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'agir comme un jeune amoureux.

_ Hm... Ciel..., murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

Il se rapproche à nouveau de moi, il pose délicatement ces lèvres, il est si attentionné avec moi que j'ai l'impression de fondre. Il ne se détache pas complètement de moi, il laisse passer sa langue sur mes lèvres, je suis surpris et ouvre ma bouche. Il laisse faufiler sa langue et lie nos lèvres à nouveau, je laisse échapper un gémissement lorsque je sens sa langue se glisser contre la mienne. Elle est si chaude et si désireuse envers la mienne, je sens la chaleur envahir mes joues alors que la salle se remplit de gémissements et de bruits mouillés plus aussi gênants que les autres. Soudainement je sens sa main se faufiler sous ma chemise, je me met à gémir contre ces lèvres pour montrer mon désaccord. Il se détache rapidement de moi et me regarde surpris, je suis sûr que je dois avoir le visage entièrement rouge... Mais je n'y peux rien s'il me perturbe à ce point.

_ … Tu... Ne vas pas le faire Ciel ?, me demande-t-il tristement.

_ Je-Je... Ce n'est pas ça... Mais c'est beaucoup trop rapide et... Je... Je ne sais pas comment... Comment on fait ce genre de chose, finis-je par articuler en sentant une forte chaleur à mes joues.

Il me regarde surpris avant de ricaner doucement, je me sens encore plus gêné, je sais que ça fait très idiot dans ce genre de situation mais je... Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur de ce qui va arriver.

_ Excuses-moi mais tu es si adorable... Me dire ça à un moment pareille, je trouve ça extrêmement

touchant.

_ …, je ne sais quoi répondre, ma tête se vide si rapidement quand il est auprès de moi.

_ Mais..., il me prend subitement dans ses bras, je ne parviens plus à te résister... Je te veux maintenant.

Je rougis encore plus à l'entente de ces mots... Je ne sais plus quoi penser dans ces moments-là...

_ Je serai doux avec toi, je te le promet... N'aie pas peur.

Il s'écarte un peu de moi pour prendre ma main et la baiser, je suis sous son charme, je ne veux pas lui refuser ça. Il a dû souffrir de cette solitude, je ne veux pas au moins lui priver ça... Si cela peut l'aider je veux bien le faire.

_ Je... D-D'accord..., dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras, mais tu dois tenir ta promesse.

_ … Yes My Lord.

Il est doux... Extrêmement doux, comme il avait promis. Il enlève délicatement mes habits et laisse ses doigts frôler ma peau, je déglutis difficilement, mon corps devient subitement chaud, c'est assez étrange. Je le vois sourire doucement, alors qu'il se penche pour embrasser mon cou, je me retiens de gémir sous la surprise. Cette fois, je sens entièrement sa main caresser tendrement mon torse, alors que sa langue s'aventure un peu plus longtemps sur mon cou, j'ai dû mal à respirer, je sens de nombreux frissons, c'est... Agréable d'une certaine façon. Sa bouche descend un peu plus, tandis que sa main remonte jusqu'à mon visage pour caresser mes lèvres, un gémissement se fait soudainement entendre, le mien, je suis surpris par cette délicieuse frisson. Il vient de prendre un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, je peux sentir sa langue jouer avec mon mamelon, sa bouche est si chaude, je laisse échapper un autre son, mon cœur bat si vite que ça en devient affolant. Tu t'amuses ensuite à torturer mon autre mamelon, je m'accroche désespérément à tes habits, je ne suis jamais senti aussi bien, au bout de quelques minutes, tu relèves ton visage, je suis surpris par tes yeux si profonds. Tu te rapproche de mon visage et baise ma joue, ton toucher me rend fou, ta chaleur me réconforte et ce manque que je ressens au plus profond de mon cœur s'évanouit enfin, je me sens si bien auprès de toi, _**ne m'abandonne plus jamais...**_

_ Il semblerait que ton corps n'ait rien oublié depuis tout ce temps, susurre-t-il dans mon oreille en touchant une zone sensible.

_ Arg... Ah... Sebastian ! C'est... Ah... !, gémis-je en entourant son cou de mes bras.

Il continu ses baisers alors qu'il met plus de pression sur mon pénis, j'étouffe un gémissement avec ma main, il commence à faire quelques mouvements dessus, je peux sentir l'excitation venir en moi, c'est trop... Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir tellement c'est agréable de sentir sa chaleur sur ma verge. Il relâche la pression et m'embrasse, je me sens fondre dans ce baiser, il n'a jamais été aussi passionné et désireux depuis le début, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Sebastian me sourit avant de descendre en bas et d'embrasser mon gland, je laisse échapper un gémissement alors qu'il commence à lécher la longueur de mon pénis.

Il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche à ma plus grande surprise, je cris sans le vouloir en sentant la chaleur s'emparer de moi. Ma respiration est saccadée, j'essaie de m'habituer à ce changement brutal qui est en train de me consumer mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps et bouge. Cette friction... Est réellement délicieuse, j'en veux plus, mais je ne parviens plus à parler correctement, je ne peux que laisser passer des sons étranges. Je sens mon ventre se contracter et la chaleur atteindre son apogée dans tout mon être, s'il continu... Je... Je vais...

Dans un gémissement étouffé, je viens dans la bouche de Sebastian. Je me sens si gêné que je cache mon visage avec mes deux mains, je l'entends avaler ma semence. Il relève son visage avec un sourire alors que sa langue lèche sensuellement ses lèvres, cela fait la énième fois que je rougis, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me rende à ce point-là fou de lui ?

Il laisse à nouveau ses mains effleurer mon corps brûlant, je frémis à son toucher, c'est doigts sont froids, c'est agréable sur ma peau... Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus irrégulière alors qu'il replace sa main sur ma verge et qu'il recommence à faire de doux mouvements. Sans le vouloir, je gémis lorsqu'il baise ma nuque. Je ressens tellement de frissons et de picotements traverser dans tout mon corps que je ne parviens plus à savoir ce qu'il se passe... Je l'entends prononcer mon prénom, mon cœur bat si vite en ce moment... Il est là et je suis heureux qu'il soit auprès de moi, je veux qu'il soit toujours avec moi, que ces instants ne s'arrêtent jamais. Sebastian... Je t'aime tellement et tu as su m'attendre pendant tout ce temps, les mots me manquent pour te dire à quel point je me sens tellement bien, que je peux enfin sentir ta chaleur, que je peux enfin me rappeler de ton visage.

Je sens l'air frais de la chambre sur ma peau, pourtant ceci ne fait qu'attiser la chaleur en moi, c'est tellement étrange.

_ Sebastian... J'ai si chaud..., murmuré-je alors qu'il commence à enlever sa chemise.

Je sens mon cœur s'affoler, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ce corps, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être chamboulé. Il me regarde d'abord avec un air surpris avant de sourire doucement.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais régler ce problème..., susurre-t-il lorsque je sentis quelque chose d'étrange en moi.

Je laisse échapper un halètement, cette sensation m'est étrange, il y a comme quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Je siffle de douleur cette fois quand je sens quelque chose d'autre me pénétrer, je m'accroche désespérément à ces habits.

_ Chut... Détends-toi, il faut que je te prépare, tu es devenu si serré en ces quelques mois..., souffla mon amant avec une voix raque avant de me mordre l'oreille.

Je sens ses doigts bouger en moi, je laisse échapper un gémissement, c'est... Douloureux, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser couler une larme, pourtant j'ai l'impression de me sentir bien aussi.

Je sens subitement un énorme frisson de sensation envahir mon corps, je crie sans le vouloir, il donne à nouveau un coup à cet endroit et je ressens à nouveau ce puissant frisson parcourir mon corps. Je n'ai plus mal... C'est même... Bon. Il baise ma nuque et retire ses doigts alors que je le vois déboutonner son pantalon. Je parviens à retrouver une respiration à peu près régulière alors que je le regarde faire. Je déglutie difficilement, je sais ce qu'il va arriver, je sais qu'au plus profond de moi j'en ai envie, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieux... Soudain, je reviens à la réalité en entendant les sons de ses chaînes, il est toujours emprisonné. Je me lève rapidement pour lui prendre la main, il me regarde surpris, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir fortement sous son regard.

_ S... Sebastian, on devrait... Enlever ces chaînes... Je ne supporte plus... De te voir enchaîné, murmuré-je alors que ma voix est rauque.

Il écarquille légèrement des yeux avant de sourire tendrement, il me baise la main avant de me regarder avec ces yeux séducteurs.

_ C'est vrai que je devrai m'en débarrasser... Et tu en es le seul capable, me dis-t-il en tenant mes mains.

Je me sens à nouveau rougir, son visage se rapproche du mien pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Sa main est douce et chaude, ce bonheur m'inonde à nouveau, je l'aime tellement...

_ D-Dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse... Et je le ferai !, déclaré-je d'une voix rauque.

Il sourit et prends ma main, je me sens fondre, je veux tellement que ces moments entre nous dure à tout jamais... Sans qu'il n'y ait rien pour nous déranger.

_ C'est très simple... Pose simplement tes mains dessus et prononce cette phrase qui montre ton désir à me libérer.

Je le regarde surpris, en fait, ses chaînes peuvent se détacher seulement par reconnaissance digitale et vocale ? Il continue à me sourire, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir fortement. J'inspire profondément et touche ses chaîne, je frémis au froid brutal. Je serre le fer dans mes mains alors qu'il baise ma nuque, je me sens frémir encore plus.

_**Michaelis Sebastian... Je veux... que tu ôtes ces chaînes, c'est un ordre !**_

On entends un clac résonné dans la salle, ces chaînes tombent sur le lit, ça a vraiment marché. Je me met à rougir, c'est la première fois que je «donne» un ordre à Sebastian. Je l'entends ricaner, je m'empourpre encore plus en l'entendant, mon cœur bat comme un fou, c'est horrible cette sensation.

_ Tu es vraiment adorable... Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir, murmure-t-il sensuellement alors qu'il m'embrasse et me rallonge sur le lit.

Je me laisse faire, j'ai vraiment envie de le sentir, il embrasse ma nuque alors qu'il place son membre devant mon «entrée»... Je sais comment ça va se passer, mais je ressens à nouveau la peur s'animer dans mon corps, j'ai peur qu'il me fasse souffrir. Il semblerait qu'il ait senti ma crainte puisqu'il me caresse délicatement la joue, il m'adresse un sourire si doux que je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir encore plus, mon corps est vraiment enflammé.

_ Je vais essayer d'aller le plus doucement possible..., me murmure-t-il doucement avec de lécher mon oreille.

Je gémis mais je ne sais guère si c'est d'excitation ou de douleur. Je senti quelque chose de gros me pénétrer, la douleur est intense, comme si j'étais en train de me déchirer en deux. Il y va vraiment doucement, je le sens excité et haletant. Pourtant, je ne retenir un gémissement de douleur, il le remarque et m'embrasse, un baiser embrasé, je parviens à oublier quelques instants et en profite pour me pénétrer un peu plus. Je suffoque dans la surprise, je sens que je vais en baver pour qu'il puisse me pénétrer entièrement.

* * *

><p>Au bout de longues minutes qui m'a parut être des heures, il parvient enfin à être entièrement en moi. Nos respirations sont lourdes et bruyantes brisant le silence de la pièce, je ne préfère rien dire, sinon j'allais laissé échapper un autre gémissement. J'ai l'impression que Sebastian tente aussi de se calmer, de reprendre respiration et le contrôle de soi-même, je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir difficilement, je suis encore inquiet. J'ai peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau, j'ai peur de le perdre encore, je ne veux pas...<p>

Sans le vouloir, je laisse échapper quelques larmes, il se relève et me regarde surpris. Il semble aussi gêné que moi, je ne voulais pas le mettre dans l'embarras.

_ Je-Je t'ai blessé Ciel ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que je me retire ?, me questionne-t-il avec effrois malgré sa voix rauque.

Je le regarde surpris, alors que je vois l'inquiétude fulgurante dans son regard, je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner légèrement. C'est si drôle mais tellement touchant... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'inquiète à ce point-là, je le vois légèrement rougir. Il ne doit pas s'attendre à ce comportement, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avant d'enlever les larmes.

_ Ce n'est rien... Je me suis juste rappelé à quel point tu m'aimais..., murmuré-je avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou.

Il me regarde surpris avant de sourire doucement et de me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'entends murmurer ces mots qui ont toujours su combler mon cœur, je t'aime tellement Sebastian... Il m'embrasse lentement, j'aime ces moments doux ou rien ne peux nous ébranler. Mon cœur bat si vite mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer encore plus.

_ Sebastian... S'il te plaît... Ôte moi cette chaleur..., demandé-je alors que je me prépare psychologiquement à ce qu'il va arriver.

_ Yes, My Lord...

Je me crispe en sentant son premier coup, ça fait mal mais au fur et à mesure qu'il bouge, cela devient étrange. Mon corps se noie peu à peu dans la luxure, je m'accroche au draps alors que ces coups deviennent de plus en plus puissants. Il change son angle de pénétration et cette fois touche quelque chose en moi qui me fait hurler de plaisir. La sensation fut tellement puissante que j'en frémis encore. Je parviens à voir le petit sourire satisfait de Sebastian avant qu'il ne me fasse complètement perdre la tête. Il frappe à cet endroit, me faisant hurler de plaisir, mon corps est pris de picotements délicieux, ma tête se vide peu à peu pour se remplir d'une image blanche. Je n'en peux plus c'est trop bon... Je parviens peine à respirer tellement mon amant frappe encore et encore à cette endroit, il me mord tendrement la cou, je gémis encore plus tellement la sensation est excitant.

_ Ah... Si serré !..., gémis Sebastian avant de me mordre l'oreille.

Je suffoque, tout va si rapidement, je sens que tout va bientôt lâcher. Je m'accroche désespérément aux draps alors que tes coups deviennent de plus en plus violents, me faisant perdre la raison.

_ S-S-Sebastian ! Je-Je vais Hn... !, gémis-je alors que je me sens bientôt venir.

Il ne s'arrête pas et continus jusqu'à ce que je finisse par jouir dans un cri aiguë alors qu'il se déverse en moi. Ce moment m'a parut si rapide mais si puissant, j'ai eu l'impression que le monde entier est devenu blanc.

Je parviens à retrouver une respiration après cet orgasme. Il en est de même pour Sebastian qui me regarde avec fatigue avant de sourire tendrement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir alors que mes yeux se ferment lentement. Je suis si fatigué subitement. Sebastian m'embrasse sur le front alors que je m'endors finalement sous ton regard attentionné.

_**_Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Sebastian..._**_


	71. Chapter 71

Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc le chapitre 46 ! L'avant dernier ! ! ! TT Le prochain sera malheureusement la fin ! ! ! J'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira et merci à vous toute d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici cette fic qui n'était pas censé prendre une telle ampleur :D Je vous aime ! ! ! !

**Bocchan-chan:** Bravo Bocchan-chan ! Tu ne t'es pas laissé amadouer ! Pfff... C'est pas drôle XD C'est tout à fait compréhensible, personnellement j'aime énormément attribuer ce genre de rôle à Claude XP ! Ah Claude te fait penser à un robot ? Moi à un mort-vivant ! XD J'ai éclaté de rire quand tu as dis ça de Sebastian ! XD Eh mais oui, Sebastian a attendu tout ce temps pour revoir Ciel alors il va pas se montrer en tant que bête XD Pauvre Ciel, il risquerait d'avoir peur XD Ce qu'on fait pas par amour hein ? XD Merci de te fidélité en tout cas ! Et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

** toroko-sama:** Oui et je vous gâte pour mon retour ! XD C'est vrai XD Ciel ben... Ciel a été plus que gâté LOL ! Merci Toroko du compliment ! Je suis si heureuse d'entendre un tel compliment de la part de la plus perverse XD #SBARF# Non mais je sais que je suis sadique ! Mais quand même XD Je vais pas mettre Claude là-dedans XD ! Tu t'es faîtes des idées là... Beurk lol ! Quel gentillesse XD ! Merci mon petit Ciel ! Merci pour ta fidélité et bonne lecture !

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Là je poste rapidement cette fois ! XD Ben on est tous occupés avec les cours et tout ça XP Ah ! ça je te laisse découvrir ! Merci pour ta fidélité et bonne lecture !

**celeste31:** Oui ! Je suis de retour ! :D Eh oui... C'est la fin de ma fic...Déjà... Ben j'ai voulu mettre ainsi mais après ce n'est pas dans l'étique français alors je savais pas trop... XD Oui on est toute perverse et on en est fière ! XD Merci de ta fidélité et bonne lecture !

**prisssou:** Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci de ta fidélité ! :D

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 46: You are a considerate Liar<span>_

Je me retourne dans le lit et laisse ma main glisser surtout le long du lit. Je continus à dormir jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que tu n'es pas à mes côtés, j'ouvre rapidement les yeux et ne te vois pas dans le lit. Ma respiration s'accélère alors que la peur anime tout mon corps, je regarde alors la chambre mais tu n'es pas là. Je me lève, où as-tu pu aller ? Je ressens une forte douleur au niveau de mon anche, j'avais oublié à quel point ça peut faire mal quand on a pas l'habitude d'avoir des rapports... Je rougis un peu en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé. Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, il faut que je retrouve Sebastian.

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, je parviens à atteindre la porte de la chambre. Quand je m'apprête à sortir, Mey Rin est là avec un petit sourire gêné. Je la regarde avec surprise, qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là ?

_ Je suis désolé Mr Ciel, mais il est préférable de vous laisser vous reposer et puis j'ai reçu un ordre qui vous oblige à rester ici, me déclare la jeune servante avec une vois légèrement attristé.

Je fronce des sourcils, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne veux pas rester ici si Sebastian n'est pas là.

_ Où est Sebastian ?, demandé-je avec insistance alors que j'essaye de passer.

_ Hum... Le maître est dans son bureau pour s'occuper des papiers.

Je sens qu'elle ment, elle est beaucoup trop tendue et gênée par ma question. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache. Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un hurler, la voix... C'était celle de mon père. J'écarquille des yeux, il est là ? Pourquoi ? Mey-Rin s'affole et me pousse rapidement dans la chambre, je suis surpris et me laisse faire alors qu'elle ferme la porte à clef. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, je suis sûr que mon père est en pleine dispute avec Sebastian, je dois y aller !

_ Je vous en pris Mr Ciel ! Restez dans votre chambre pour le moment !, crie Mey-Rin alors que je tentais de forcer la porte.

Je grince des dents, pourquoi est-ce que Sebastian fait toujours ça ? Pourquoi ne me laisse pas être à ces côtés quand il a des problèmes ? Je suffoque, je dois voir Sebastian maintenant, je dois empêcher mon père de faire quelque chose contre lui. Mais où est-ce que je peux sortir ? Mey-Rin garde la porte et je ne peux rien faire.

__**Miaou**__

Je suis surpris et dirige mon regard vers la source de ce petit miaulement. Michael... Je le regarde, la fenêtre ! Je me dirige rapidement vers la fenêtre et ouvre, le chat prend la fuite, jusque là, Michael m'a toujours emmené vers lui. Je peux lui faire confiance. En prenant une grande inspiration et saute par dessus la fenêtre pour courir après lui. J'ai atrocement mal mais je fais comme je peu pour poursuivre le petit chat. Je me demande quel lien relie Sebastian à lui, Michael a toujours été à mes côtés et pourtant il a l'impression de toujours tout savoir sur mon amour, c'en est presque rageant.

* * *

><p>Le chat saute et atterri sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, je m'arrête aussi et tente de reprendre mon souffle, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un sprint pareil. Je regarde autour de nous, on est en fait dans le petit jardin du côté droit du manoir et si je me rappelle bien, la vitre où se tient Michael est la fenêtre qui nous permet d'avoir une vue sur le hall. Le petit chat noir me regarde, j'ai compris le message, je me rapproche de la fenêtre et regarde l'intérieur du hall. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il y a Sebastian et mon père, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ai Finny, Bard et ma mère.<p>

_ Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Sebastian ? Hurle mon père avec mépris.

_ Vous avez parfaitement compris avec ce message sur votre portable Mr Vincent... Au moment où Ciel a enlevé mes chaînes, il a complètement retrouvé la mémoire, réponds simplement Sebastian avec un sourire.

Mon père adresse alors un regard haineux envers mon amant, l'ambiance devient plus agressive, j'ai peur... Je ne veux pas qu'ils se disputent ainsi mais je ne peux rien faire.

_ Tu... Tu as triché ! Tu as désobéi à mes règles ! Tu as osé faire des choses qui dépassent notre terrain d'entente ! Comme par exemple, durant ton séjour à la cave ! Tu as osé laisser passer ta main pour le toucher, sale pervers ! ! !, déclare avec hargne mon père en pointant son doigt sur le concerné.

_ Je n'ai point désobéi Monsieur Vincent... Vous avez stipulé qu'il était strictement interdit qu'il me voit et qu'il ne m'entende pas, ceci ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas le toucher. Vous avez eu tord de penser que mon toucher était le même que celui des autres et ceci s'est retourné contre vous. Mais cela montre que je ne vous ai pas désobéi, poursuis Sebastian avec un sourire malicieux.

Il m'impressionne, toujours à jouer sur les mots, ça devrait plus me surprendre mais je ne peux m'empêcher. C'est bien pour cela que je l'aime.

_ Toi !... Sale !... Un être comme toi... Tu ne devrais même pas... !, jure Vincent en grinçant des dents.

_ Ceci vous prouve que notre amour est bien réelle Monsieur Vincent. Vous le savez maintenant que votre fils m'aime profondément, vous l'avez constaté. Alors pourquoi refusez-vous cette vérité ? Voulez vous donc vous laisser engloutir par vos ténèbres et blesser votre entourage tout simplement pour ne pas souffrir ? Comptez-vos donc fuir ?

Je vois mon père au summum de sa colère. Il se rapproche dangereusement de Seasbtain qui ne bronche pas, Vincent prends alors le vase qui est sur la table et lève son bras pour l'abattre sur Sebastian. Tout le monde crie avec effrois alors que je ferme les yeux sous la peur.

__**SHLACK **__

_(NDA: Je ne suis pas sûre si c'est le bon onomatopée...) _

_ Maître !, crie en cœur les deux domestiques.

J'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux et vois Sebastian à terre, la tête ensanglantée alors que mon père veut lui asséner un autre coup avec le vase brisé. Je suis terrifié, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois ainsi. Je tente alors de rentrer pour tenter de le stopper mais le chat s'interpose et se montre agressif envers moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'interpose-t-il ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Michael ? Si je ne l'aide pas il va-, tenté-je de convaincre le chat alors que mon cœur bat à une vitesse affolante.

_ Un être comme toi ne mérite pas de vivre ! Toi un assassin qui est complètement sali par le sang, tu ne devrai même pas toucher à mon fils et toi ! Toi tu as osé ! Je te déteste tellement Sebastian ! ! !, poursuis mon père avec rage alors qu'il commence à lever violemment son bras.

Je le regarde et secoue légèrement la tête... Non ! NON ! ! Je ne veux pas qu'il le tue ! Je ne veux pas perdre Sebastian !

_ SEBAS-, crie dans le désespoir alors que je tente de rentrer.

Le chat me griffe la main, ce qui m'arrête dans l'élan. Je vois alors au ralenti la scène, les domestiques s'interposent rapidement, me permettant ainsi de respirer un peu.

_ Écartez vous de là ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous ! Dégagez de là !

_ N-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Mr Vincent, pensez à votre fils ! Vous savez à quel point il sera attristé si vous tuer notre maître !, tentent les domestiques en se mettant devant Sebastian.

Je vois alors mon père grincer des dents avant qu'il commence à abattre son arme. Je le regarde avec la peur au ventre, je dois vraiment y aller !

_**VINCENT ! ! Cesse ça tout de suite ! ! !**_

Mon père obéit et parvient à s'arrêter dans son élan, le vase étant juste au dessus de la tête de ma mère, je n'avais même pas remarqué ou plutôt je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir que ma mère s'est interposée. C'est la première fois que je vois ma mère aussi déterminée, elle qui a un regard si doux et attentionnée, c'est bien la première fois. Mon père est lui-même surpris mais parvient quand même à se calmer un peu. Mon cœur rebat à nouveau et j'ai presque l'envie de retomber au sol, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir respirer pendant un instant.

Mon père abaisse lentement son bras et lâche le vase qui se brise au contact du sol, il regarde ma mère avec des yeux de surprises, comme s'il venait de revenir à la réalité. Ma mère affiche un visage de compassion, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vois mon père commençait à regretter ce qu'il a fait. Ma mère caresse tendrement le visage de mon père alors que son visage s'assombrit peut à peu. Il se mord la lèvre et emmène ma mère avec lui, surprise ma mère se laisse en jetant un regard derrière elle.

__**Allez-vous continuer à fuir Monsieur Vincent ?**__

Sebastian qui était au sol avait osé murmurer ces mots qui ont su faire stopper un instant mon père. Il soupira de frustration et parti avec ma mère. Je les vois sortir du manoir et se diriger vers la voiture, je les regarde lentement partir, je me sens mal... J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute si on se retrouve dans cette situation, pourquoi suis-je si inutile ?

_ Maître !, crie les domestiques dans la surprise.

Je me retourne pour voir Sebastian qui tente de se lever, avec difficulté. Je me dirige rapidement dans l'entrée pour me rapprocher de lui, sa tête saigne beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup trop. Il tombe alors sur moi, je suis surpris, sa respiration est difficile. J'espère que ça n'a pas atteint son cerveau ou je ne sais quoi de ce genre, j'ai déjà eu tellement peur !

_ C... Ciel ? Qu'est-ce... Que fais-tu... Là ?, murmure difficilement Sebastian alors qu'il tentait de se redresser.

_ Ne fais pas attention à ça Sebastian ! Il faut qu'on te soigne !, le réprimandé-je alors que je le tenais maladroitement, tiens bon ! !

Il finit par s'évanouir sur mon épaule, le choc a dû être vraiment violent, ça m'inquiète, j'espère qu'il va bien et que ce n'est pas trop grave...

* * *

><p>_ Tout vas bien, il a seulement besoin de repos étant donné qu'il a été fortement affaiblie, c'est normal que son sang ait coulé à ce point. Je suis étonné qu'il ait réussi à se lever malgré son état, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter Ciel, me rassure docteur Takana avec une voix amicale.<p>

Je regarde Sebastian qui est endormi, sa tête couvert d'un bandage. Son état n'est pas en danger, j'en suis heureux. Il ne cessera donc jamais de m'inquiéter ce crétin...

_ Dîtes moi Mr Tanaka... Vous faisiez équipe avec quel partie ?, demandé-je simplement sans relever mon regard.

Je suppose qu'il a dû être surpris de ma question puisque j'ai entendu un froissement d'habits. Il garde le silence, je souris tristement alors j'ai vu juste.

_ Vous étiez du côté de mon père n'est-ce pas ?, je le regarde avec mélancolie.

_ En effet... Il m'avait engagé pour vous empêcher de découvrir votre accident, mais cela reste jusqu'à là, murmure Tanaka en sortant de la salle, sur ce, au revoir Ciel.

Je le regarde partir et repose mon regard à nouveau sur Sebastian. Je frotte ma main bandé, le tissu est doux mais j'ai mal. Je me rappelle quand Michael s'est montré agressif, je me demande pourquoi il a agit ainsi. Je lève ma main et prends celle de Sebastian, elle est si grande et si chaude que ça me réconforte.

_ C-Ciel ? On est où ?, demande subitement mon amant avec une voix endormie.

_ Ah ! Je t'ai réveillé ? Excuse moi... On est dans la chambre de la cave. Les domestiques m'ont dis qu'il y avait toute tes affaires ici alors... On t'as amené.

Il ne dit plus rien, j'en fais même, le silence est lourd et pesant. Il caresse affectueusement ma main, je me gêné et encore plus inquiet. Il serre un peu plus ma main, comme s'il avait compris mes craintes. J'ai peur... de revivre cette scène, je ne veux pas qu'il reprenne ce risque.

Soudain, il tire sur ma main et m'attire vers lui, il me prends dans ses bras et souris tendrement. Je serre son habit, mon cœur bat si rapidement, sa respiration est lente et douce. Je me sens bien mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieux et énervé contre lui.

_ Dis moi ce qui ne va Ciel..., murmure Sebastian en caressant mes cheveux.

Je me redresse pour faire face à ses yeux alors que je sens mon sang bouillir en moi, comment est-ce qu'il peut rester aussi passible après avoir subi un tel choc ?

_ Sebastian !... Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas réagi quand mon père t'a frappé ? Comment peux-tu resté calme ainsi ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vu faire ça ? J'ai peur... Tellement peur ! Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Pourquoi tu te laisses faire à ce point Sebastian ! Pourquoi tu accumules à ce point cette douleur ?, crie-je alors que mes larmes coulent.

C'est la première fois que je m'énerve à ce point contre lui. Mais je ne peux plus supporter ça... J'en ai assez qu'il se laisse faire ! Pourquoi se laisse-t-il blesser à ce point alors que mon père... Mon père est à ce point-là... Horrible ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de repartir de plus belle.

Il ne dis plus rien, il efface seulement mes larmes pour m'embrasser doucement, je me laisse faire, je sais que je l'ai blessé en même temps. Nous nous séparons lentement, tu me regardes avec des yeux tristes et pourtant ton sourire semble si doux.

_ Tu sais Ciel... Quand tu me dis ça... C'est comme si tu me disais de réagir contre mon propre père... Tu connais mon passé et tu sais à quel point je suis reconnaissant envers ton père. Je ne peux rien faire contre lui. Je préfère le laisser faire même si je sais que ça ne va pas arranger les choses. Je ne veux pas le blesser... Je ne veux pas encore plus le blesser que je ne l'ai déjà fais, pardonne moi..., m'explique calmement Sebastian en se redressant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Sebastian...

_ Et puis... Ne t'inquiète pas... Ce n'est pas comme si cela m'affecte puisque j'ai toi... Et toi seul suffit à mon bonheur.

Tu me souris avec affection, mais je sais que c'est faux... Je sais que je ne peux pas être le seul à te rendre, je sais que tu veux le pardon de mon père. Je sais que tu veux te faire pardonner auprès de ma famille... Mais tu mens toujours gentiment, je t'aime tellement. Et je sais que tu veux me cacher cette vérité pour que je sois heureux. __**Mais cette fois, je veux faire quelque chose pour toi !**__

* * *

><p><em>_ Tu sais Vincent... Je te l'ai déjà dis non ?, commença Rachel avec une tristesse dans sa voix.<em>

__ …_

__ … Quand parviendras-tu à accepter dans ton cœur que Sebastian est parvenu à nous prendre notre fils ? Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'accepter le fait que notre fils aime Sebastian, surtout quelqu'un comme lui mais il est mieux ainsi non ? Tu devrai cesser d'être effrayé, ton fils t'aimera __toujours..., poursuis la jeune femme en prenant la main de Vincent._

__ … Je sais... Mais je ne sais pourquoi je n'arrive pas... à accepter. Je sais que Ciel est entre de bonne main mais je n'arrive pas à croire... Que... Ciel préfère laisser sa vie pour lui, lui qui n'a pas hésité à le faire souffrir._

__ Mais s'il a souffert, c'est aussi de ta faute et tu le sais mieux que quiconque._

__ … Je ne sais comment faire face. Je sais que ce que je fais est mal mais je n'arrive pas... _

__ Accepte simplement... Tu dois te faire une raison. Ton fils l'aimera plus que toi mais et alors ? Ça devait arriver à un moment un autre... Ce n'est pas une raison pour à ce point-là haïr Sebastian qui te respecte du plus profondément de son cœur. Tu sais que tu ne fais que souffrir les autres pour soulager la tienne. C'est pour cela que tu es si facilement manipulable Vincent. Il faut que tu cesses d'avoir peur de Sebastian et de lui faire confiance._

__ … Tu as raison Rachel... Je vais essayer... Non, je dois réussir à vaincre mes peurs, finit par répondre Vincent avec un sourire. _


	72. Chapter 72

Hello Miina-san ! Voila ! C'est le dernier chapitre de ma fic ! ! ! ! Et tout se termine finalement ! Sachez que je suis heureuse et à la fois triste d'avoir fini cette fic ! TT Elle me manquera ! XD S'il vous plaît, ne me tuer pas pour cette fin XP Je suis sadique donc soyez compréhensive ! LOL Je remercie encore à toute ceux qui ont commentés et suivis cette fic ^^ Je vous aime et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu en arriver jusque là ! Merci vraiment ! ^^ Sinon pour que ce ne soit pas un adieu XD Je vous propose une saison 2 de cette fic où le résumé est sur mon blog: http:/ / creator - ayumuri - chan . skyrock . com / 3041641201 - Autres - Projets - Fic - YAOI - POWER - SBARF . html (enlevez les espaces) et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vus voulez la suite soit ici ou soit sur mon blog étant donné que je fais un sondage ^^ voila merci encore à vous toutes et bonne lecture ! (vous saurez enfin quel est le rôle de Michael dans cette fic ! ! XD)

**toroko-sama:** XD Vincent, ben Vincent adore les vases XD ! Oui Rachel ne supporte pas tellement que Vincent se laisse aussi facilement faire ! Il faut bien qu'elle cesse d'être une simple femme soumise XD ! Non mais t'as pas honte de frapper des animaux ? XD Oui c'est un enfant soumis dans tout les sens du terme XD ! Non mais tu sauras peut-être (il faut vraiment réfléchir comme moi pour comprendre XD) ! Ah mais c'est normal que Sebastian soit pas super là XD Il vient à peine de retrouver des forces après que Ciel ait retrouver ses souvenirs XD ! Sebastian est un grand romantique XD C'est ce qui fait son charme LOL ! La pipe, tu l'auras pas avant un bon mais un bon moment XD ! Merci de ta fidélité et j'espère que cette fic t'auras plu :)

**celeste31:** Ah peut-être, nous n'en savons rien XD non je dec, tu le sauras dans ce dernier chapitre ! ^^ Eh oui, l'être humain peut-être horrible quand il est manipulé... Ouais faut bien qu'il y ait une personne qui sauve un peu le coup XD ! Merci de ta fidélité et j'espère que cette fic t'auras plu :)

**Sasuka Uchiwa:** Oui bravo ! Tu as bien devinée ! XD Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci de ta fidélité et j'espère que cette fic t'auras plu ! :)

* * *

><p><em><em><span>Chapter final: Sore wa sayonara tondemonai, demo un matane, nee Sebastian ?<span>__

__(Tis is not a farewell but a Good Bye, Hein Sebastian ?)__

Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre. Je me sens tellement bien, je peux entendre les domestiques rire gentiment et dire que cela faisait plaisir de revoir leurs maître aussi vivant et heureux. Oui... C'était un bonheur parfait, où du moins presque. Mon père n'est plus revenu et ma mère m'a appelé en disant qu'il réfléchissait mais cela ne me dérangeait pas... J'ai pu enfin retrouver mon amour. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce bonheur se craquellent aussi rapidement.

* * *

><p><em>Nous étions en train de simplement discuter autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. Il écoutait tout ce que je lui disais et ceci me réchauffait le cœur. Je me sentais tellement heureux. Alors que nous étions sur le point de boire notre thé, il lâcha subitement la tasse qui se cassa au contact du sol. Je le regarde, sa main tremble énormément, je vois alors son visage se crisper de douleur pendant une fraction de seconde. Je le regarde, effrayé, il voit et n'hésite pas à sourire, mais c'est un sourire gêné.<em>

__ C-Ce n'est rien ! Je dois être fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas !, s'empresse de dire maladroitement Sebastian._

_Je ne dis rien, cela ne peut pas être que simplement de la fatigue. Il n'a pas pu lâcher aussi facilement cette tasse pour ça et puis, cette grimace qu'il a fait... Est-ce que cela signifie que..._

_Depuis ce jour, je l'observe plus minutieusement, il évite de prendre des objets et reste pour la plupart du temps assis. Quand nous marchons quelques mètres, il s'essouffle, je ne veux pas y croire... Ne me dîtes pas... Qu'il va encore..._

* * *

><p>Sebastian dort encore aujourd'hui, il doit être encore fatigué. Je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces jours. Je veux faire quelque chose pour lui, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt avec des regrets. Pourquoi doit-il déjà partir si rapidement alors que je venais à peine de le retrouver ? Je sens mes larmes me monter aux yeux, non... Je secoue la tête et prends mon manteau. Je le regarde encore une fois, son visage est serein, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi alors attends moi là.<p>

* * *

><p>Je suis devant chez moi, je me sens extrêmement nerveux. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que ça en devient presque insupportable, j'ai peur, et si mon père ne m'ouvrait pas ? Et si mon père allait aussi user cette violence envers son propres fils ? Que vais-je faire ? Non, je ne dois pas hésiter, je dois faire ça, au moins pour lui, je veux le faire. Je soupire et sonne. J'attends quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur ma mère qui le regarde surprise.<p>

_ Ciel ? Que se passe-t-il ?, demande ma mère avec un large sourire.

Je rigole un peu, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus parler avec ma mère mais je lui en suis reconnaissant, elle a toujours été de mon côté. Je suis tellement fière d'avoir une mère aussi compréhensive.

_ Maman, j'aimerai parler avec Papa. C'est urgent, dis-je simplement en me redressant.

Elle me regarde sans rien dire et me fais rentrer dans la maison. Une bouffée de nostalgie s'empare de mon être, comme si j'étais partie depuis fort longtemps, mais elle reste toujours aussi chaleureuse, cela parvient à me rendre le sourire. Ma mère part alors chercher mon père, je vais vers le salon et m'assoie sur l'un des fauteuils. Je sens que la discussion risque d'être longue.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher du salon, je me sens de plus en plus tendu, il faut que je me calme. Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certain. Je ne dois pas me défiler, pas maintenant. Mes parents arrivent finalement dans le salon, mon père semble fatigué mais ne dis rien, ma semble semble toujours aussi joyeuse, je ne sais comment l'interpréter, peut-être que je dérange. Je déglutis difficilement, je sens le regard pesant de Vincent. Ma mère nous sert gentiment le thé, mon père prends sa tasse et en bois une gorgé... J'en fais de même, le thé chaud de ma mère est toujours aussi délicieux, je souris un peu avant de reposer la tasse.

_ Alors Ciel ? Qu'as-tu à me dire de si important ?, commença mon père en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette fois, je le regarde sérieusement, rien ne pourra ébranlé ma conviction, je ferai tout pour qu'il le fasse, quitte à le blesser dans mes propos.

_ Je vais être direct Papa, je veux que tu présentes tes plus sincères excuses à Sebastian et que tu l'accepte comme il l'est, dis-je avec détermination.

Je vois la surprise sur le visage de mes deux parents, c'est vrai que c'est une requête des plus surprenante mais je ne peux plus me permettre d'attendre maintenant.

_ … Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela maintenant ?, poursuis mon père avec un visage impassible.

_ Sebastian... Va bientôt mourir...

_ ? …, il me regarde avec de grands yeux.

_ Je sais que Sebastian me ment et qu'il prétend que tout va bien... Mais il va mourir et je ne veux pas qu'il ait de regrets par ta faute !, déclaré-je en lui lançant un regard haineux.

_ …

_ Papa, accepte le comme il est ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais et qu'il n'a pas eu une vie facile ! Alors je t'en pris, pardonne le ! Dis-lui ces mots du plus profond de ton cœur, je t'en pris ! Ne laisse pas tes ténèbres l'emporter en enfer ! Je sais que tu es plus fort que ça alors je t'en supplie... Va le voir pour t'excuser !, je me lève pour m'incliner.

Il me regarde surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le supplie à ce point. Je t'en pris papa, fais le bon choix, sauve le ! Ne le laisse pas mourir ainsi avec ces regrets, je ne veux pas qu'il ait encore à souffrir après sa mort alors je t'en pris, faîtes qu'il fasse le bon choix.

_ … Je..., murmure mon père dans l'hésitation.

_ C'est à toi de faire ton choix Vincent., cependant rappelle toi de ce que je t'ai dis si tu ne veux pas regretter plus tard, conseilla ma mère d'une voix douce.

Mon père réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer, je relève ma tête pour le voir sourire, que compte-t-il donc faire ?

_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon, je comptais bien m'excuser après tout le mal que je lui ai fais. Je m'en veux sincèrement d'avoir osé lui dire tout ça, alors si je peux faire ça pour qu'il soit heureux, je veux bien le faire, réponds mon père avec un sourire sincère.

Je souris et saute dans ces bras tellement je suis heureux ! Je ne lui en serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour ce qu'il vient de dire. J'espère que tout ira bien pour Sebastian et qu'il saura trouver la paix après avoir entendu et accepter les excuses de mon père. J'espère que j'aurai pu au moins faire quelque chose de bien pour lui.

Mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à **ça**...

* * *

><p><em><em>_ Tu es prêt à t'en aller Sebastian ?, demanda l'archange avec un sourire mesquin.<em>_

__Le concerné ne fit que le regarder avec un visage impassible mais seulement, on pouvait ressentir de la mélancolie dans son regard qui trahissait sa confiance.__

___ De toute façon, je n'ai plus le choix n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me laisser un surplus..., répondis Sebastian avec un rire douloureux.__

___ En effet... Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te laisser une chance que tu ne mérites pas, affirme Claude avec une voix menaçante.__

__Sebastian gloussa simplement.__

___ Mais tu penses sincèrement que c'est endroit est vraiment bien pour toi ? Je veux dire dans une église... Tu aurais pu rester au manoir pour voir une dernière fois ton cher Ciel et peut-être ainsi t'alléger un peu le poids de tes pêchés, poursuis l'archange en contemplant les lieux.__

___ Je n'aime pas les au revoir, surtout si je sais qu'ils vont être extrêmement douloureux, murmura l'homme aux yeux carmins avec un sourire attristé.__

___ Bien, comme tu voudras. Procédons à la cérémonie Will, proposa l'ange en regardant le concerné.__

___ …, l'autre ange semblait suspicieux.__

___ … Will ?__

___ Attendons encore un peu Claude, peut-être que quelque chose d'intéressant va arriver, demanda finalement l'homme sombre en fixant intensément son partenaire.__

__Claude le regarda, son regard dégageait une lueur étrange, ce qui fit rire un peu l'archange.__

__**Comme tu voudras, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu fais des heures supplémentaires non payés. **__

* * *

><p>Nous arrivons au manoir où nous nous pressons de chercher Sebastian et les domestiques. Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? C'est étrange, je suis sûr qu'il devrait être dans le manoir alors où est-il parti ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est déjà... Non c'est impossible ! Je sors mon portable et appelle les domestiques, ils doivent savoir où est leurs maître enfin je l'espère.<p>

_ Mr Ciel ?, murmura Finny en reniflant.

_ Finny, où est Sebastian ? Réponds-moi sur le champs !, ordonné-je en paniquant.

_ L-L-L-Le Maitre... Est à-à-à L'E-Église !, couine alors le jardinier avant de rapidement raccrocher.

À l'église ? J'écarquille des yeux... Pourquoi est-ce que ces crétins sont à l'église ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je me rappelle d'un moment où Sebastian avait dis que s'il devait mourir, il aimerait le faire à l'église. Non... Je ne veux pas y croire... Il va alors vraiment... Mourir ? Je me retiens de pleurer et appelle mes parents pour qu'on aille rapidement à l'église.

Finalement, je n'aurai pratiquement jamais été à ces côtés et c'est ce qui me blesse le plus, lui... Il était si seul et moi je n'ai rien su faire pour l'aider. Pourquoi suis-je donc si inutile ? Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire pour lui ? Lui qui a tout fait pour moi... Dans la voiture, je me met à pleurer sans que mes parents ne le remarquent, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ou s'il doit mourir alors laissez moi le voir je vous en pris ! Je veux te voir et te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, **je veux être au moins à tes côtés lorsque tu disparaîtras**.

Nous arrivons à l'église rapidement, mes parents courant plus vite que moi arrivent plus rapidement à l'entrée. J'entends le son d'une clochette, je me retourne pour voir Michael, je le regarde surpris. Il me suit rapidement et nous arrivons finalement dans l'église. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi rapidement je pense, je ne parviens plus à retrouver mon souffle.

Je regarde alors l'intérieur et vois Sebastian au milieu d'un cercle religieux, les domestiques sont tout au fond de la salle. Aux côtés de Sebastian, je peux voir ce Claude et quelqu'un d'autre sûrement son partenaire, ils nous regardent tous surpris.

__Tu vois, je te l'avais dis Claude...__

Je suis surpris par l'homme qui vient de prononcer cette phrase,Claude ricane avant de dire quelque chose qui se termine par un Will... Cela doit être le nom de de cet homme. Je regarde Sebastian qui semble toujours surpris.

_ Mme Rachel... Mr Vincent... Ciel ?, murmure Sebastian de manière presque inaudible alors qu'il se rapprochait de nous, que faîtes vous ici ?

_ Sebastian..., commence mon père avec un regard des plus sérieux, pardonne moi pour tout ce que j'ai fais ! Je suis navré d'avoir agis ainsi et de t'avoir blessé ! Sache que quoi qu'il soit arrivé, je ne t'en ai jamais voulue... C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas su trouver le courage de pouvoir accepter cette situation, ni même la foi de croire en toi. Mais sache que je ne t'en veux pas ! Excuse moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais Sebastian, je te pris d'accepter mes plus sincères excuses, annonce mon père dans la surprise, en s'inclinant complètement.

Sebastian le regarde surpris avant de sourire sincèrement, comprenant que les excuses sont sincères.

_ Je vous remercie Mr Vincent pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, sachez que je ne vous en serai jamais reconnaissant. Merci encore de m'avoir pardonner et veuillez malgré tout accepter mes sincères excuses pour tout le mal que j'ai causé, reprit mon amant en tapotant l'épaule de Vincent.

Mon père se relève et sourit bien que je peux voir ses larmes lui monter au yeux.

_ Merci à toi, la prochaine fois, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de mon fils et de mon entreprise, taquina mon père d'une voix tremblante.

Sebastian rigole simplement et me regarde, comme s'il voulait m'inciter à le suivre. Il se retourne et se dirige vers sa place initiale, je le suis et le regarde. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille mais ce serait tellement égoïste venant de ma part. Nous nous regardons, je sens mes larmes couler, non... Cela me fait trop mal, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, je ne veux qu'il meurt. Il sourit malgré tout et me prends violemment dans ses bras, comme si cela en dépendait de sa vie. Je lâche mes larmes qui coulent à flots sur son habits. Je m'accroche à lui et me met à pleurer de tout mon être, j'ai envie de lui de ne pas partir, de me laisser seul à nouveau.

_ Merci pour tout... Ciel... Vraiment merci, murmure-t-il dans mon oreille avant de se séparer de moi.

_ Ne... Ne pars pas... ! Je t'en supplie... !, finis-je par dire entre deux sanglots.

_ Ne pleure pas..., il enlève mes larmes, sourie moi s'il te plaît Ciel.

Je ne parviens pas à faire ce qu'il dit, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, non ne me laisse pas. J'ai trop mal pour vouloir te laisser, j'ai encore besoin de toi... Je veux que tu sois encore à mes côtés, je sais que c'est égoïste mais il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerai faire pour lui... Je ne sais même pas si ce que j'ai fais l'a vraiment rendu heureux.

_ S'il te plaît Ciel, je ne veux pas m'en aller avec pour dernière image, ton visage en larmes... Alors Nee ?, me demande-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Je m'efforce alors à stopper ces larmes, je le regarde et lui fais le plus beaux sourire que je pouvais faire à ce moment-là. Il sourit à nouveau avant de m'embrasser. Mes larmes coulent lentement à nouveau. Ce sera la dernière fois que je pourrai le toucher, ce sera la dernière fois que je sentirai cette chaleur, ce sera la dernière fois que j'entendrais sa douce voix, ce sera la dernière fois que je le verrai. Il m'embrasse sur la joue, je l'aime tellement mais il doit déjà partir, je suis sûr que je peux faire encore quelque chose pour lui.

_ Sebastian, je pris une grande inspiration avant de sourire à nouveau_, ___**Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Quoi qu'il arrive, je continuerai toujours à t'aimer...**__

Il me regarde avec surprise avant de sourire tendrement, j'aurai pu au moins lui dire que je l'aime, que je l'attendrai quoi qu'il arrive et je suis sûr que cela a dû lui faire plaisir.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Ciel..., il me baise le front et entremêle ses doigts avec les miens.

_ Sebas...

Son corps tombe en poussière, je le regarde surpris alors que mes larmes ne cessent de couler, je vois petit à petit son esprit, je ne sens plus la chaleur dans mes doigts, ses habits sont sur mes bras alors que le sable qui tombent peu à peu brille. Je regarde son esprit qui me sourit toujours, son cou est enchaîné, la chaîne conduit jusqu'à Claude. Je pleure de nouveau alors que je continu de sourire pour son dernier vœux, il sourit doucement alors qu'il commence peu à peu à s'envoler avec les deux autres.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Ciel... Nous nous reverrons et à ce moment-là, je suis sûr de tomber amoureux de toi à nouveau, me dit-il pour me réconforter alors que je le regardais partir.

_ Il y intérêt ! Sinon, je te frapperai, répondis-je pour le taquiner.

_ Durant ma résurrection, je te surveillerai toujours... Grâce à Michael qui possède une partie de mon âme alors ne t'inquiète pas. __**Je serai toujours à tes côtés, mon ange**___._

J'écarquille des yeux, c'est pour cela que Michael était si intelligent et qu'il savait pratiquement tout de moi, parce qu'il était ton réceptacle. Je le regarde partir alors qu'il me sourit.

_ Ce n'est pas un adieu Ciel... Mais un au revoir, sois en sûr, murmure alors Sebastian avant de commencer à disparaître avec Claude et Will.

_ Oui... Ce n'est pas un adieu, alors au revoir et à bientôt Sebastian !, crie-je avec un large sourire.

Il disparaît sous le regard de nous tous avec les deux anges à ces côtés, j'attends quelques minutes pour être sûr qu'il est parti avant de m'écrouler au sol et d'éclater lentement en sanglot. Cette fois, il n'est pas là pour me réconforter, à cette idée je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler pour exprimer ma douleur.

__ ___**SEBASTIAN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !, crie-je à plain poumon dans le désespoir.**__

Mes larmes coulent encore et encore alors que mon cœur bat douloureusement, je serre son habit contre mon corps, ce froid immonde hante à nouveau mon corps. Je hurle à nouveau et encore, jusqu'à m'en briser la voix. Une averse règne sur mon cœur meurtri, il est vraiment parti, quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir le revoir ? C'est tellement douloureux, mon corps me fait mal, je veux te voir ! J'ai tellement besoin de te voir ! ! Je me sens tellement mal, cette douleur est encore plus grande que tous ce que j'ai pu ressentir, je n'ai jamais autant pleurer. Sebastian... Sebastian... Tu étais tout pour moi alors... J'ai besoin de toi pour pouvoir vivre. C'est mon cœur qui me le dit. Ma respiration se fait difficile et je ne parviens plus à contrôler mes tremblements, tu me manques déjà... Je veux revoir ton sourire !_**Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! ! ! !**_

__**Miaou**__

Je tourne sur le côté pour voir Michael se rapprocher de moi et donner la patte, je me met à encore plus pleurer avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Il lèche mes larmes, Michael... Je l'aime tellement... Alors s'il te plaît Michael, fais en sorte de toujours me faire penser à lui, réagis comme lui pour que je puisse l'attendre... J'espère que tu sauras me surveiller. __**Mes larmes coulent tout comme mon désir de te voir qui ne cesse de s'accentuer. La douleur de mon cœur ne se cicatrisera que lorsque je te reverrai alors ne sois pas en retard lors de nos retrouvailles Sebastian...**__


End file.
